My big love that doesn't love
by Regina G Pattz
Summary: Bella descubre el amor más intenso en su adolescencia. Edward escapa de ese amor. Ambos tendrán que encontrarse y decidir si una hija puede unirlos por obligacion o dejarán que florezca el amor más bello. AU/H/C/OTP-Lemmons
1. Chapter 1

**_W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W  
_**

**_Discleime: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _**

**_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._**

**___W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W_**

** ► MY BIG LOVE THAT DOESN'T LOVE ◄___  
_**

**SUMMARY: Bella descubre el amor más intenso en su adolescencia. Edward escapa de el. El amor en manos de los seres humanos puede ser tan complejo, ¿estamos preparados para amar y ser amados? ¿Cuán dispuestos nos encuentro el destino para enfrentarnos a ello? Ambos tendrán que encontrarse y decidir si una hija puede unirlos por obligacion o dejarán que florezca el amor más bello.___  
_**

* * *

Chapter 1

_**Manzanas – E.C POV**_

Entre a mi oficina, lento, con paso medido, mientras la observaba correr la silla y sentarse frente a mi escritorio, saco todas las cosas que traía en su bolso. Me pare en medio de la habitación y la observé, cada uno de sus movimientos me cegaban, su cabello lleno de ondas, caía largo y suave, deslizándose por el respaldo, comencé a acercarme, y ahí estaba el olor, esa fragancia que me volvía loco.

Tanta dulzura. Cada día de mi vida se centraba en adorarla, todos sus gestos me embriagaban, sonrisas, sonrisas, sonrisas y nada más que sonrisas tontas eran lo que salían de mí, estaba hecho un idiota. Ella solo tenía que levantar un dedo para tenerme a sus pies y rogarle para que me dejara decirle a cada segundo cuan atrapado me tenía.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido, sabía lo que me esperaba, era momento de trabajar por ella, y hacer las cosas bien, hoy estaba enfadada, y no tenía idea como iba a solucionarlo, pero tenía totalmente asumido que iba a hacer de todo en el día para volver a escucharla. Camine hacia el escritorio y arroje mi maletín al sofá de la derecha, me quité el saco y lo colgué en el perchero, afloje mi corbata y me senté en mi lugar de trabajo.

─ Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo, sabes….nunca me gustó mucho este trabajo, pero debo admitir que es realmente nada extenuante…- me gire a mi derecha y observe la pila de sobres por abrir, siempre eran invitaciones a eventos, fiestas, premiaciones. Suspire, alcé la mirada mientras sostenía en mi mano una de las tantas invitaciones, ella solo escribía en su cuaderno de notas. Nunca la invité a ninguno de esos eventos, sabía que no eran de su agrado, pero también sabía que ella moría por presenciar alguno en el que este algún famoso, y poder babearse con alguno de ellos, lo que me hacía rabiar bastante.

─ Vaya, mira tengo una invitación a la fiesta Marriots, ¿no es el lugar donde van tus hermosos ídolos? – levanto la mirada y me dedico una media sonrisa, ahí estaba, ella solo tenía que hacer eso y Edward estaba a sus pies. Levanté una ceja alentándola a contestar, pero bajo su mirada y siguió en su cuaderno. Suspire y arroje los sobres al cajón, ya me encargaría otro día de contestarlas.

Decidí hacer una jugada malvada, y presione el botón del altavoz que me comunicaba con mi secretaría, Liz.

─ Ahm Liz, ¿estas ocupada?.

─ Sr. Cullen, no, no lo estoy, ¿qué se le ofrece? – la observé, ella intentaba descifrar cuál iba a ser mi próximo movimiento, detenía su escritura y medio levantaba la vista, pero cuando la pillaba mirándome volvía a su tarea.

─ Bueno, no desayune, quiero un café extra cargado, extra negro, extra todo, y tal vez algo de fruta, por favor.

─ De acuerdo, y que desea la Señ…- inmediatamente la interrumpí y sonreí con malicia.

─ Nada, solo el café y la fruta para mí – su rostro se elevó con tanta rapidez que tuve miedo que se hiciera daño, me clavo su temible mirada y yo sonreía con más arrogancia. Se levantó de un salto de la silla y sacó de su bolso la notebook, casi corrió al sofá y se arrojó para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas sobre el mismo, colocó el aparato en las piernas y comenzó a teclear.

─ Sr. Cullen disculpe, pero ¿está seguro que no pido nada más? Es que…. bueno….. ella siempre pide Donas glaseadas y es la primera vez que no me ha dicho…- decidí terminar con la maldad para enfrentarme a la furia de la joven en mi sofá.

─ Liz, estoy totalmente seguro, solo el café y la fruta nada más. – recalque cada una de las sílabas mirándola con mi sonrisa triunfadora.

─ De acuerdo Sr. en unos minutos llevo el desayuno. – solté el altavoz y me estire en mi sillón cruzando mis manos sobre mi estómago, me giré y la observé, levantó la mirada unos segundos y me vio con furia. Solté una pequeña risa y volví a mi escritorio, revise mi agenda y me levante a empezar con el trabajo diario.

De reojo vi como me seguía con la mirada, y podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mi nuca, probablemente insultándome o deseándome que me cayera algún piano sobre la cabeza. Abrí la puerta de mi despacho y salí a encontrarme con Liz que estaba en su escritorio haciendo una llamada. Me acerque a ella y susurre cerca de su oído.

─ En media hora, llévale las donas y una chocolatada – sonreí y me gire para dirigirme a la sala de juntas, Liz dejo salir un pequeña carcajada.

─ ¿Pelearon otra vez? – me di media vuelta, y sonreí ante su pregunta, ella era fiel espectadora de cada una de las peleas llevadas a cabo en el cuadrilátero que era mi oficina.

─ Digamos que no está de acuerdo con mi interceder en cierta situación y se enfadó porque dice que soy terco, entonces decidió aplicarme la Ley del Hielo – me carcajee ante tal confesión, a veces era tan infantil, lo que era realmente raro en ella, pero me alegraba que aún conservara esas pequeñas betas, después de todo era lo más normal – no es la primera vez que me hace esto, ella sabe que odio cuando lo hace, pero que puedo decir…no me voy a dejar vencer.

─ Tiene razón. – afirmo Liz, sonriendo mientras bajaba la mirada.

─ ¿En qué precisamente? – y la observé, mientras levantaba el rostro y con mirada airosa y el ceño elevado me dijo sin preámbulos.

─ En lo terco. – bufé, y continué mi camino hacia la sala.

─ El desayuno Liz, en la sala, no lo olvides.

─ Claro que no Sr. Cullen. – escuche de fondo como se reía y yo solo sonreí ante la escena.

Lo sabía, era terco, por eso estoy en esta situación, pero necesito mi tiempo, tal vez 8 años más, porque en estos 8 que han pasado no he aplicado bien la teoría.

Abrí la puerta de la sala y comencé mi día.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Limones – B.S POV**_

Respira.

Quite con fastidio mi bufanda, y la enrolle con furia en mi mochila.

─ ¿Por qué estás tan molesta? – dijo mi papá.No estaba molesta, estaba nerviosa, inquieta, expectante, furiosa con mi ropa, no logré encontrar nada que me quedara cómodo. Estaba llegando tarde, me había demorado demasiado en levantar, interiormente sabía que estaba haciendo lo imposible para atrasar el momento, pero los gritos de Charlie por la mañana, no me dejaron olvidar que día era hoy.

Cuando decidí darle espacio a mi madre para que viviera su nueva relación con su segundo esposo Phil, jamás había pensado en las consecuencias que ello implicaba. Regresar a Forks…Lugar que visitaba una vez cada miles de años para saludar a mi padre. Claramente no era mi lugar preferido en el mundo, mi altruismo me cegó por el momento, y olvide pensar que las consecuencias eran más desastrosas que el tener que escuchar a mi madre disfrutar de su intimidad con mi padrastro. Eso sí era más desastroso, pero mi estadía en Forks era casi igual de terrible. Y hoy era mi primer día de escuela, nuevo instituto, nuevos compañeros…..hiperventilando.

─ No estoy molesta – dije esquivando la mirada de Charlie.

─ Pues…..desde que saliste de la casa, has estado bufando y traes la peor cara de sufrimiento.

─ Es la única cara que siempre llevo y no estoy sufriendo – largué con molestia, si, estaba ligeramente molesta, pero no con él. La idea de verme en un ambiente nuevo, intentando adaptarme era realmente escalofriante. Es exasperante estar presentándote miles de veces, ponerte al escrutinio de adolescentes desquiciados, eso iba a ser dificultoso.

_El Centro de atención…._

Eso no era para mí, tal vez tendría que soportar unos días hasta que deje de ser la nueva y todo volviera a la rutina escolar.

─ ¡Claro! no estas molesta…- dijo con sarcasmo.

─ Papá, ¿puedes dejarme a unas cuadras del instituto?- prefería cambiar el tema para dejar mi fastidio de lado. Él se volteó violentamente y me miró con el interrogante clavado en la mirada.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No, no, Isabella, no soy tonto, crees que no se eso que hacen ustedes, de bajarse antes para no ir y dejarme como idiota pensando que entraste como niña buena a tus clases. De ninguna manera, te llevo hasta la entrada y espero a que entres.

Lo mire con incredulidad, como podía pensar que yo iba a hacer eso, realmente me estaba insultando.

─ Papá por dios, tengo 17 años, como puedes pensar que me comportaría de esa manera, jamás he hecho algo así, por favor, no tengo 12, esas cosas ya no se hacen. No voy a comportarme como una adolescente caprichosa y rebelde, ¿realmente crees que haría algo así?

Esta vez mi cara denotaba furia, en serio no entendía como Charlie pensaba eso de mí, siempre fui muy aplicada en el colegio, nunca le di problemas, como podía creer que iba a escapar de clases, tendría que pensar que quiero escapar del dichoso pueblo, eso sería más lógico.

─…..en serio estas rebajando mi inteligencia Charlie, creí que me conocías, y realmente no me conoces.- me arrepentí de lo que dije en lo inmediato, porque el gesto de mi padre paso de melancolía a dolor, no teníamos la mejor relación padre-hija, compartíamos algunas llamadas por año, casi nunca elegía venir a visitarlo y él tampoco se acercaba a Phoenix, no nos caracterizábamos por ser muy cercanos.

─….papá, no es que quiera escapar del instituto o algo parecido, solo que realmente es bastante difícil para mí lograr adecuarme a nuevos lugares, y ni hablar de nuevas personas, y el que llegue mi primer día de clases en el coche patrulla no me hará más fácil las cosas. – en realidad quería pasar desapercibida, Charlie no me lo facilitaba.

─ ¿Te avergüenzas de ser la hija del Jefe de Policía? – ¿qué? ¿Por qué esta conversación estaba virando de objetivo?

─ Charlie ¿qué dices? Dios, no, no es eso, en serio tengo problemas para relacionarme con la gente, ya todo mundo sabe que Isabella Swan es la hija del Sheriff, simplemente no quiero ser el centro de atención el primer día, hoy no por favor,

─ De acuerdo,….yo lo siento, sé que tú no eres de hacer esas tonterías, pero bueno, a veces olvido que no eres una adolescente normal, y tiendo a pensar que en algún momento te comportarás como una irracional joven consumida por la hormonas,…..creo que vivo esperando verte tener alguno de esos arranques… – me dijo con gracia, mientras lo miraba con sorpresa, ¿él quería que me comportara mal?

─ Eso no sucederá papá, ¿vas a dejarme bajar antes? – pregunte, esperanzada de que decidiera dejarme a unas cuadras.

─ ¡Claro que no! Te llevaré hasta la puerta del instituto, como buen padre que soy, y te acompañare hasta la entrada para que no te sientas mal. – mis ojos no pudieron abrirse más, ¿estaba bromeando verdad? Jesucristo, esto estaba realmente mal, si no podía siquiera cumplir esto, entonces mi día definitivamente iba a empezar peor de lo que esperaba. Decidí no emitir palabra alguna, y voltee mi rostro a la ventana para ocultar la ira, mientras seguíamos en el trayecto al instituto, crucé mis brazos y presione fuertemente mis puños debajo de ambos. Entonces nos detuvimos.

─ Baja. – me quedé tiesa mirando la ventana, aún no habíamos llegado al colegio, entonces mire a Charlie para buscar una respuesta, el solo miraba al frente.

─ Baja ahora antes de que me arrepienta y te lleve de la mano hasta tu profesor. – sonreí, y me estire hacia el asiento trasero para tomar mi bolso, cuando voltee un auto plateado pasó a la velocidad de la luz muy cerca de la patrulla, y oí como papá resoplaba. Ambos nos quedamos mirando la carretera observando como el auto se adentraba al aparcamiento del edificio escolar.

─ Ese niño no volverá a conducir nunca más en su vida, estoy harto de él, si no fuera porque su padre paga siempre todas sus multas, lo encerraría en el calabozo hasta que cumpla 30 años.

Preferí ignorar el comentario, le di un beso en la mejilla, y bajé velozmente del coche patrulla. Al cerrar la puerta, él se acercó a la ventanilla.

─ Bella, en serio te deseo mucha suerte, ¡nos vemos en la noche!

─ Gracias papá, ¡nos vemos en la noche!

.

.

.

Odio ser la nueva, odio esta ciudad, y sobre todo odio el estúpido charco que se me atravesó y se estampo en mi cara. _ODIO FORKS!_

Nota mental, mirarme en un espejo después de que el barro se haya chocado en mi cara, nunca más limpiarme con la manga de mi campera.

Los ojos de todos los alumnos del salón eran platos enormes y profundos. ¿Realmente podían abrir los ojos tan grandes? algún nervio se le podía cortar. Inevitablemente las risas estallaron y los susurros eran más parecidos a gritos ensordecedores. ¿Creían que era sorda? ¡Podía escucharlos a todos!

El salón estaba casi completo, algunos alumnos volteaban a verme, y otros simplemente susurraban por lo bajo. Baje la mirada para evitar toparme con el rostro de cualquiera de ellos escudriñándome. Intenté concentrarme en otra cosa y mire hacia la ventana, comenzó a llover, otra vez. Escuche varias risas, y giré mi rostro hacia el sitio del cual provenían, me daba curiosidad saber de qué podían llegar a reírse.

Eran tres chicas, riendo a carcajadas por algo que una de ellas había dicho, una se tapaba el rostro y la otra seguía diciéndole cosas al oído. Rodé los ojos, imaginaba de quien podían estarse riendo, lo confirmé cuando una de ellas me envió una mirada de sorna. Moví mi rostro hacia otra dirección, y una chica de cabello corto y oscuro me dio una sonrisa cálida. Sentí su sonrisa como verdadera, sincera, y le devolví el gesto.

Cuando creí que estaban yendo mejor las cosas, una demasiada perfecta voz, me hizo alzar la vista.

─ Disculpa, ¿eres nueva verdad?... – asentí levemente.

─ Lamento decirte que estas en mi lugar… – elevó su mano y sujeto su cabello.

Baje la mirada y apreté mis libros en la mesa. No me jodas, ¿podía ser más hermoso?

─ Bueno, no sé dónde haya otro lugar, pero yo necesito sentarme, ¿podrías… …..moverte…. – Levante mi rostro, ¿estaba tal vez nervioso? se escuchaba balbucear, y yo…..¿por qué demonios no decía nada?

─ ¡Per..perdón! ¡Perdón! – solté con tanto nerviosismo que no me di cuenta que elevé un poco mi voz más de lo normal.

─ Señorita Swan ¿verdad? … – el profesor bajo la mirada y corroboró en su lista – si….Señorita Swan, ¿tiene algún problema? – me quedo mirando con una ceja levantada y con las manos medio elevadas esperando mi respuesta.

Por supuesto yo no dije nada, estaba petrificada, todos me veían, tenía a alguien sumamente hermoso clavándome esas esmeraldas y mi cara…..¡Dios! olvide que mi cara aún tenía rastros de lodo, ¡Oh por dios!

_Genial Bella, si había esperanzas de que te volviera a dirigir la palabra se acaban de ir al tacho junto con tu femineidad._

─ ¿Señorita Swan? Estoy esperando que se acomode. Encontró algún lugar o ¿desea que lo busque por usted?... Sr. Cullen, llega tarde, es la cuarta vez en el mes, ¿qué pasó ahora? ¿Cuál es la nueva excusa? – espetó el Profesor, medio me levante de mi asiento y apreté mis libros contra mi pecho.

─ Lo se Profesor lo siento, el Jefe Swan me retrasó unos minutos, le explique que tenía clases pero no me dejo moverme hasta terminar con su sermón del día. – al decir el apellido de mi padre me dedico una mirada de burla. Así que era este el conductor apresurado que nos rebasó a gran velocidad, al parecer no era novedad su comportamiento.

─ ¿La velocidad? Cuando va a aprender Sr. Cullen, no entiendo cómo sigue con su licencia.

─ Algunos tenemos suerte. – dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Separé mis labios y deje entrar todo el aire que podía, para terminar mordiéndome el labio inferior, mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Si, era guapo, muy guapo, demasiado, y esa sonrisa torcida aumentaba más su belleza. Le di una escaneada rápida a su torso, deleitándome con la vista, y quedé sorprendida al mirar sus ojos verdes, hermosos, profundos. Tenía una mirada cautelosa, peligrosa, me escudriñó de arriba a abajo. Baje mi vista y me inquieté, moví los ojos rápidamente por mi banco, mojé mis labios y los mordía nerviosamente sin saber qué hacer, estaba incomodándome, era muy penetrante.

─ Algunos, tienen dinero. – ambos levantamos la mirada hacia un rubio sentado al frente del aula que lanzó el comentario, seguía de espaldas a nosotros. El chico de ojos verdes, frunció el ceño y lo miró con odio, su mandíbula se tensó rápidamente, esperé que dijera algo, pero se quedó en silencio lanzándole dagas con los ojos.

─ Newton, quiere guardar silencio, Señorita Swan entonces ¿encontró su lugar? – lo reprendió y se dirigió a mí con fastidio.

Decidí moverme del lugar, para buscar un nuevo asiento. Mire mis pies rogando que se movieran bien y que la torpeza no haga acto de presencia, me gire y le di la espalda al joven buscando en el suelo mi mochila, cuando por fin la encontré mi incline y la tomé. Uno de los extremos estaba siendo sujeto por las patas de la silla, tire con fuerza de él y para mi mala fortuna, mi trasero dio de lleno en el muslo del chico a mis espaldas. Rápidamente me erguí, y toque esa parte de mi anatomía.

Me sentí realmente descarada, ¿cómo diablos no recordé que estaba detrás de mí? Claramente podría haberse visto como una invitación sexual a….

Mi rostro era una preciosa cereza, imaginaba que el escarlata era un color demasiado claro para el que ahora predominaba en el mío.

─ ¡Vaya, no lleva ni 10 minutos en el aula y ya se te ofreció Edward!

No aguanté más el ardor de mi rostro, mire hacia delante y vi a la dueña de la divertidísima frase.

Hermosa, cuerpo perfecto, uñas largas y esculpidas, jeans de diseñador, camisa sumamente ajustada, cabello de publicidad, y unos profundos ojos azules. _OH! OH!_ Ya se su respuesta a Miss Universo _¡__QUIERO LA PAZ MUNDIAL!_

─ Señorita Swan, quisiera poder empezar ya mi clase… ¿encontró su lugar? O ¿tengo que asignarle uno? – porque fastidiaba tanto, acaso ¿no entendía por lo que acababa de pasar?

Edward pasó velozmente por mi lado, ¡Oh si! ahora ya sabía su nombre, Edward, el nombre más hermoso de todo el mundo. Empujó su asiento y dejo su bolso a un lado de la silla, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia el frente de la clase. Seguía en estado de shock pero mi rostro ya empezaba a tomar su color natural entonces di una vuelta entera al salón buscando con la mirada un lugar libre, pero…

─ Bueno, ya que no hay más parejas, y solo quedas tú Edward, tendrás que hacer grupo con la Señorita Swan. – ¡No! con él no, por dios no, tiene que haber otro, por favor.

─ Profesor. – pregunto Edward, me voltee levemente a verlo, tenía el ceño fruncido, las manos entrelazadas en sus dedos y no parecía estar muy a gusto –…¿recuerda que le pedí por favor hacer el trabajo solo? – ¿me estaba rechazando? _Oh claro Bella, ¡que esperabas! El tipo es perfecto_.

─ Si, lo recuerdo claramente Edward, pero la Srta. Swan es nueva, y no creo conveniente dejarla sin compañero…- el seguía hablando y yo de reojo miraba a Edward que bufaba, realmente molesto con la situación. Pero ¿qué le pasaba? es decir ni siquiera había cruzado palabra con él para que me rechazara.

─ Profesor, si me permite, yo estaba en un curso adelantado de Biología en mi anterior escuela, no tengo problema en hacer mi trabajo sola. – ¿Por qué diablos dije eso?

Edward me miró, y enarcó una ceja, hizo una pequeña mueca y bufó por lo bajo.

─ De acuerdo Señorita Swan, si usted cree que esta realmente preparada para hacerlo sola, adelante, tome asiento en el banco de atrás.- asentí y mi dirigí hacia mi sitio.

.

.

.

Camine hasta el estacionamiento, llegue hasta un de los autos estacionados, me gire mientras me recostaba en la puerta del copiloto, mire hacia el cielo, gris, asqueroso, húmedo, horrible, odiaba tanto este lugar. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, los cerré fuertemente, y deje que dos lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas. ¿Por qué lloraba? Había aceptado hacer esto por René, deseaba verla feliz y que disfrutara de su matrimonio. La había visto día tras día emocionada con su nueva relación, llevaba años con Phil y se veían realmente seguros y estables. Me alegré mucho cuando la noticia de su casamiento me sorprendió, esta vez ella se veía realmente segura de su decisión. Ya solo me quedaba un año para terminar el bachillerato, no creí que sacrificar un año de la comodidad que disfrutaba en Phoenix fuera tan complicado de afrontar. Este era solo el primer día, y sentía una aversión inmensa por el lugar. Supongo que es normal, tenía 48 horas en Forks, me iba a costar un poco más de lo que pensé. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser vivir en un pueblo casi muerto? ¿Y Charlie? Él no era complicado, me dejaba ser….solo que había que trabajar más la relación. Era totalmente manejable. Claro que podía con esto, necesitaba darme valor.

Cuando abrí los ojos delante de mi tenía al mismo chico de Biología parado en la puerta del conductor del auto plateado, que resultaba ser el mismo que había elegido para recostarme y descansar, _maldita sea mi suerte!_ Jamás podría olvidarme de su rostro, tenía unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas tan profundos y brillantes, su mirada era sospechosa. Me alejé del coche como si me quemara, observó mi rostro unos segundos, y se detuvo en alguna parte de él, recordé que estaba llorando previo a su llegada, seguramente veía las lágrimas secándose en mi mejilla. Pase mis manos con desesperación por mi rostro quitando cualquier rastro, di unos pasos hacia atrás alejándome del auto, dándole espacio para que arrancara. El seguía inmóvil observándome, abrió sus labios con intención de decir algo, pero terminó siendo solo una simple inspiración de aire.

Ceño fruncido, labios rectos, parecía enfadado, en serio ¿qué le pasaba a este chico? se metió en su auto, arranco y desapareció de manera bestial pisando el acelerador a toda máquina.

─ ¡Fue un gusto también… – medio susurre, medio hable –….idiota!

─ Generalmente sí. – me asusté y giré velozmente, busque la voz aguda que provenía a mis espaldas, y me maraville con la vista. Una hermosa joven de cabello oscuro, me miraba con ojos brillosos y una resplandeciente sonrisa. Creí reconocer esos ojos, ¿ya la había visto? Sentía que sí, no recordaba de donde, pero luego me enfoque en quien la acompañaba. Un muchacho alto, rubio, no muy musculoso, con semblante serio, y rostro cálido. Muy guapo, pero al parecer, ocupado, ya que sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

─ El que se fue…..es mi hermano. – soltó de repente, y yo quise morirme, que la tierra me absorbiera y me escupiera hasta la vía láctea ida y vuelta muchas veces.

─ Yo….yolosiento – lancé como estúpida sin siquiera separar las palabras –…de verdad no fue mi intención… – pero no me dejo terminar.

─ Hey hey hey no te preocupes…. – me dijo exaltada mientras se acercaba a mí y tomaba mis manos, el joven detrás de ella me miraba con una sonrisa amable –…mi hermano es idiota casi todo el tiempo, eres inteligente si lo notaste con solo interactuar unos minutos.

Yo sonreí a lo que me dijo, y empecé a sentirme cómoda, su voz era dulce y me sentía totalmente relajada después de su confesión.

─ Estaba en clase de Biología hoy, bueno….. estábamos… – se giró y miro al joven que sonrió ni bien sus miradas se encontraron, se notaba que algo había entre ellos, _entonces de ahí la conocía,_ era la joven que me regalo la sonrisa amable a la cual correspondí –…él es mi novio Jasper.

─ Hola…. ¿Isabella? ¿Verdad? – asentí levemente y estrechamos nuestras manos – un placer, Bienvenida a Forks!

Si claro, ¡bienvenida! Pensé con sarcasmo, recordando las ganas infinitas que me invadían de largarme de ese lugar.

─ Gracias, disculpen, los vi en clase, no los recordé, lo siento.

─ ¡Oh! Está bien, no hay problema, de todas formas nosotros te vimos llegar, con el lodo y todo – su carcajada me hizo hacer una mueca de disgusto y cruzar mis brazos delante de mi pecho –… lo siento no era mi intención bromear, pero en serio ¿qué te pasó?

─ Bueno, digamos que hoy un charco de lodo, decidió enfrentarse en mi camino, estaba enojado con la vida, porque no pudo ser río y se desquito en mi cara – Jasper sonrió y estrecho a su novia de la cintura. Mientras ella ahogaba su risa en el hombro del joven.

─ ¡Oh! ¡Diablos perdón! No me he presentado – se soltó rápidamente de su novio y me dio un abrazo, fue realmente cálido, no sabía si estrecharla también o simplemente quedarme quieta. Decidí estrecharla también para que no pensara mal de mí. – Soy Alice, Alice Cullen, la hermana menor del idiota.

Y volvió a carcajearse, yo reí con ella recordando como lo había llamado a Edward. Alice Cullen, que diferentes… pero ahora sabía de donde había reconocido esos ojos verdes. Ya tenía grabado algo en mi primer día de clases.

Los ojos de Edward Cullen.

.

.

.

Dos semanas

Dos terribles semanas, en la preparatoria de Forks, chocando, cayendo, escuchando las risas, las miradas lascivas, una total mierda.

Pero gracias a Alice y a Jasper todo se hacía más llevadero, desde aquel día en el aparcamiento, me trataron muy bien, me acompañaban a clases, se sentaban a la hora del almuerzo conmigo, no me sentía para nada sola. Alice era genial y Jasper parecía un buen amigo, hablábamos de todo, sobre nuestras familias, nuestra vida social, bueno…. "Su" vida social, porque la mía no existía.

Pero eso sí, jamás Alice mencionaba a su hermano Edward, eso me inquietaba, cuando hablaba de su familia solo mencionaba a un hermano mayor llamado Emmet. Pero de Edward…nada. No es que yo esté buscando información del chico de ojos esmeraldas, pero realmente me llamaba la atención el que Alice lo omitiera de todas sus historias.

En los últimos días, una pareja de novios, Ángela y Ben, también se sumaron a nuestros almuerzos. Ambos eran agradables, y congeniaba muy bien con Ángela, era reservada y podía identificarme con ella en muchas cosas. Alice era genial, pero un torbellino de personalidad, que no podía empalarse con la mía.

Estábamos los 5 sentados en una mesa redonda con nuestros almuerzos, cuando sentí a alguien sentarse junto a mí.

Él, Edward, junto a mí, pero no mirándome precisamente a mí. Deje de respirar para observarlo detenidamente a tan corta distancia.

─ ¿Quién mierda te dejo tocar mí auto? – Se dirigió a su hermana con todo el odio explotando por su rostro – vas a pagar por la reparación lo juro.

─ Edward cálmate, fue un accidente de verdad, solo quería correrlo del camino para sacar mi Porsche, se descontroló…no quise estropear tu auto, perdón… – Alice lloraba en la mesa, con las manos en su rostro mientras Jasper acaricia su pelo y le dirigía la peor de las miradas a su cuñado.

─ Te pasaste Edward, yo estuve ahí, fue sin querer, ella no tenía intención de estropear tu adorado Volvo. – le escupió Jasper.

─ Cállate Jasper esto es entre mi hermana y yo… podías haber esperado que me despertara para sacarlo, ¿a donde mierda querías llegar con tanta prisa?, ¿porque decidiste chocar mi auto? Contéstame Alice, ¿tienes que ser tan estúpida siempre?

Me hervía la sangre, como podía hablarle así, ella no paraba de llorar, y él…..Él era un idiota, lo acababa de corroborar una vez más. Decidí interceder.

─ ¡Hey! ¡Creo que te estás pasando! – la mirada que me envió me hizo erizar la piel, pero no me aplaque y continué – ya te pidió disculpas ¿que más quieres?

─ ¿Disculpa? ¿Quién demonios eres tú? Y ¿por qué mierda te estas metiendo en algo que no te incumbe en lo absoluto? – empezaba a temblar, era realmente intimidante y su voz no perdía fuerza.

─ Solo digo que no vale la pena que la trates así, ya te pidió disculpas, estas dando un espectáculo delante de todos. No seas idiota ¿quieres? – creo que ya estaba perdiendo los estribos, genial Bella, ¿desde cuando contestas tan ofuscadamente?

─ ¡Oh sí! Ya recuerdo quien eres tú, Isabella Swan ¿verdad?, genial, no solo tengo que lidiar con el estúpido Jefe, sino que ahora envió a su hija para fastidiarme la estadía en el instituto. Si puedo con él, tú eres mucho más insignificante, hazme y hazte un favor ¡no te metas en mis asuntos! – escupió con furia en mi rostro, no me molesté por lo que decía de mi padre, era un verdadero imbécil, tal vez no tendría que haberme inmiscuido pero no iba a aplacarme tan fácil, ¿quién se creía? Respiré profundo y me preparé para contestarle.

─ Bella, no… – le hice un gesto a Alice para que no se preocupara y continué. Me pare en mi lugar para encararlo.

─ En serio, ¿a quién le quieres demostrar tu valentía? – un jalón de la muñeca me saco a rastras del comedor, de lejos escuche las voces de Alice y Jasper llamarme.

Acción, Reacción.

_Huye Bella, huye. _

Toda mi valentía se estaba esfumando rápidamente.

─ ¿Qué mierda te pasa? suéltame. ¡Suéltame! He dicho que me sueltes idiota. – nos dirigió hacia la salida del instituto por la puerta trasera. A rastras, al llegar a las afueras, me lanzó hacia los jardines del Instituto.

─ ¿Qué mierda quieres? ¿Por qué te metes en donde nadie te llama? No te tengo miedo por ser la hija del Jefe. – sus ojos estaban oscuros de odio, froté mi muñeca adolorida por el arrastre.

─ No te creas tan importante. Es solo que no me gusto como la trataste delante de todos, no hacía falta dar ese espectáculo. Ella te pidió disculpas y aun así seguiste maltratándola. Y olvídate que soy la hija del Jefe, no deseo que me trates diferente por eso. No necesito privilegios. – me quede mirándolo de reojo para esperar una respuesta mucho peor, alternaba entre sus ojos y mi brazo adolorido. Parecía estar procesando lo que le había dicho. Tomo una profunda respiración y contesto.

─ Está bien, ahora dime, ¿por qué mierda te importa mi hermana? tienes menos días en Forks que el sol en el pueblo.

No tenía dudas de mi respuesta, Alice era una buena persona, y sin ninguna obligación, me dio la mano y permitió que mi estadía en el Instituto de Forks fuera menos desagradable de lo que lo fue el primer día. Ella era amable, desinteresada y sincera, deseaba encontrar la manera de retribuirle.

─ Porque se ha ganado mi amistad, es una buena amiga, y me ha ayudado mucho desde que llegue a Forks. – suspire pesadamente y me di vuelta Dándole la espalda.

¿Porque tenía miedo de su reacción? Aún de espaldas podía percibir los movimientos nerviosos que seguro estaba realizando, lo escuche bufar un par de veces, y me tense cuando sus pasos se acercaron a mí.

_¿Iba a golpearme? ¿Insultarme? _

─ Escúchame, no se quien mierda eres, ni me interesa conocerte, no me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos. – giro mi cuerpo con brusquedad tomándome del antebrazo y clavó sus hermosos ojos en los míos, a centímetros de mi rostro -… ¿me escuchaste? – me sujetaba con mucha fuerza y remarco las últimas palabras con voz fuerte.

─ Eres un idiota – escupí en su rostro, con todo mi desprecio.

_¿Quién diablos se creía que era para dirigirse a mí con tanta prepotencia? _

Su vida debería ser un total desastre para tener semejante personalidad.

─ Realmente no me importa. – me soltó bruscamente haciéndome caer en la hierba, mojándome el trasero con el agua de lluvia acumulada en el césped. Coloqué mis manos a un lado de mis caderas impulsándome para levantarme del suelo, mientras desaparecía del jardín para adentrarse al patio contiguo del instituto.

Realmente era un hombre hermoso, pero ¿qué mierda sucedía con él? Su personalidad era detestable, la maravilla que me había envuelto ese primer día cuando lo conocí, se había ido por el mismo caño de donde él provenía, caño de desechos.

Lo observé de lejos mientras veía como prendía un cigarrillo y se iba dando grandes zancadas al estacionamiento. Me observó una última vez, con rostro enfurecido, absorbiendo con mucho ímpetu su cigarro.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Manzanas – E.C POV**_

─ No tuviste que llamar a la policía, bomberos, defensa civil, ¿algo? – le pregunte a Liz acercándome a la puerta de mi despacho, y plantándome delante de su escritorio. Ella me sonrió, y removió un poco sus papeles mientras buscaba algo en ellos.

─ Claro que no, le lleve el desayuno, corrió desesperadamente a las donas cuando se las deje en la mesa – yo reía por lo bajo, sabía que disfrutaba tanto comer esos dulces, ahora tenía que continuar con mi maldad, Liz tenía que ayudarme a triunfar en mi plan.

─ Voy a hacerme el sorprendido, tu solo actúa como si no entendieras nada, no voy a ser agradable, así que lo siento por eso – dije levemente apenado, Liz era extraordinaria, Ella sabía soportar todas mis locuras y discusiones sin juzgarme. Amaba de ella que siempre fuera tan fiel a su personalidad y no tuviera miedo de decirme lo que pensara solo por ser mi empleada

─….en una hora tal vez se vaya, no estoy seguro, pero probablemente llame Esme, tengo exactamente ese tiempo para jugar mis últimas cartas y hacerla hablar – me acerque a Liz, tenía la perfecta actitud de niño travieso y taimado tramando la peor de las travesuras.

─ ¡Ja! Yo no creo que sea tan fácil, tiene mucho carácter y no se deja vencer tan fácil. – afirmo ella. Y vaya si estaba en lo cierto, yo lidiaba día a día con ella, sabía lo temible que podía ser, aunque tuviera los ojitos chocolates y la mirada de cachorro atropellado más hermosa del mundo. Era de temer, pero nada muy complicado de sobrellevar.

Con el tiempo aprendí trucos, palabras, gestos y movimientos que sabía que la desarmaban, pero no podía jugar esas cartas, hoy la situación era más difícil, tenía que jugar un poco más sucio.

Le di mi mejor sonrisa torcida a Liz, asumiendo que tenía todo fríamente calculado, gire mi cuerpo y sostuve el picaporte de mi oficina mientras practicaba mi cara de enojo frente a la madera terciada de la puerta. Liz reía detrás de mí, sí, ¡siempre quise ser actor! Algo más para infartar a mi familia, definitivamente hoy tenía que desempeñar mi mejor papel.

Me adentré a la oficina, y cerré de un portazo, por el rabillo del ojo la vi sobresaltarse, caminé dando grandes zancadas hasta mi escritorio sin siquiera levantar mi rostro y mirar en su dirección. Sabía que me estaba mirando, sentía sus ojitos clavados en mí. Decidí comenzar con el teatro.

Mire en su dirección, y pase la vista por la mesa central que se encontraba entre los sillones de mi oficina a mi izquierda. Ahí estaba todo el desayuno a medio terminar que le había pedido a Liz traer para ella. Tome aire sonoramente y me acerqué a ella.

─ ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso? – le hable con el peor tono de enojo que podía sacar, ¡eso Edward muy enojado, saca el sonido más varonil que tengas. Su cara no tenía desperdicio, miro a todos lados, encogiéndose en el sofá, apretando sus piernas contra su pecho con sus manos. Parecía que iba a hacerse un bollito en el mismo asiento.

¡Ay! Inmediatamente pensé en _ella_, exactamente iguales.

Quise sonreír al recordar eso, pero tenía que mantener mi actitud. Levanté una ceja exigiéndole una respuesta, ya sabía que no iba a emitir sonido alguno. Decidí poner en funcionamiento la continuación de mi plan. Resople, y metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, mirándola con mucho enojo, entonces con todas mis fuerzas grite por su nombre.

─ ¡LIZ! LIZ VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE! – note como se sobresaltó y soltó sus piernas para extenderlas fuera del sillón. ¡Si! Sabía que esto tenía que funcionar. Me miró asustada, como pidiéndome que no hiciese nada. Pero ¡no! Yo iba a demostrarle que podía ganar esta batalla.

─ ¡LIZ! ¿QUÉ HACES QUE NO VIENES AQUÍ, AHORA? – volví a gritar dirigiendo la mirada a la puerta, cuando la vi asomarse débilmente. Tenía cara de susto y preocupación. ¡Ja! Éramos dos los buenos actores, sí que sabía desempeñar su papel. Terminó por entrar al despacho, mientras alternaba su mirada entre ella y yo, se acercó a mí con paso temeroso y hablo.

─ ¿Si Sr. Cullen? – estaba divirtiéndome a lo grande con esta payasada, que bueno que tenía estos momentos en la oficina para bromear, si ella no estuviera aquí, de seguro mi trabajo sería más tedioso, deseaba que pasara todas las mañana a mi lado, amaba verla hacer cualquier cosa con tal de acompañarme. Se aburría lo sabía, pero de igual manera insistía en pasar tiempo conmigo.

Tenía la mirada preocupada y desesperada, miraba a Liz con súplica, y sujetaba con fuerza el borde del sillón con las manos a cada lado de sus muslos. Odiaba que vistiera jeans a su edad y tan entallados como los llevaba, consideraba realmente innecesario que tuviera actitud de joven adolescente, sobre todo cuando no lo era en lo absoluto. Se acomodó en su lugar y me miró detenidamente, ¿con furia? Si, definitivamente era con furia.

Decidí continuar con el plan, quite las manos de mis bolsillos y me posicione delante de Liz. Ella era una señora adulta que no pasaba los 55 años de edad, pequeña, delgada con el cabello hasta los hombros y sumamente ondulado de un color rojo cobrizo. Siempre tan perfecta con sus trajes ajustados y sobrios, tacones medios, carteras brillantes y hermosas, siempre renovadas de acuerdo a la estación. Alice seguramente había aportado en su vestimenta, estimaba mucho a Liz, y siempre la molestaba en horario laboral para hacerle cualquier acotación sin importancia sobre su atuendo o lo que sea que pase por la cabeza de mi hermana. A veces me sacaba de quicio que molestara tanto a mi secretaria, realmente necesitaba a Liz y en varias oportunidades, me encontré discutiendo con mi hermana por la atención de mi asistente.

─ Claramente hoy en la mañana pedí mi desayuno, ¿estoy en lo cierto? – vi como Liz asintió con pánico en su rostro – … pero de lo que estoy totalmente seguro es de que jamás hice tal pedido – y señale la mesa del centro donde estaba el desayuno a medio terminar – …¿tienes algo que decir sobre eso? – enarque una ceja y demostré mi perfecta actuación de hombre ofuscado. Liz se frotaba las manos a mitad de su cuerpo, sumamente nerviosa, miraba la mesa y luego miraba el suelo, bajaba la mirada con culpa, y se movía en su lugar inquieta. ¡Vaya que era buena actriz!

─ Lo siento Sr. Cullen, me tome el atrevimiento de traerle el desayuno a la Señorita,….pensé que tal vez tendría hambre…porque bueno era temprano…..y generalmente desayunan en la oficina…..yo…disculpe…. – hice un gesto de incredulidad, y resople fuertemente, esto iba a doler.

─ ¿Tú te tomaste el atrevimiento?... ¿Dispusiste una orden que tú sola demandaste? Creo saber perfectamente quien es la empleada y quien esel jefe – afirme con vehemencia – …y por si no lo sabías tu eres la empleada…..esto realmente es….no puedo creerlo Elizabeth…tu comportamiento…estoy totalmente decepcionado de ti – puse mi mejor cara de decepción y la observé. Allí en el sofá, ella pasaba su mirada entre nosotros con el rostro totalmente compungido, ya me estaba apretando el corazón verla así, tampoco quería que sufriera, aceleré el plan. No iba soportar verla sufrir o llorar, lo que era peor, se me estrujaba el pecho de imaginarme su rostro en lágrimas.

─ Esto lo voy a tener en cuenta el día de tu pago Elizabeth, realmente estoy muy enojado, creí que se me respetaba en esta empresa, no imagine que me desautorizaras de esta manera. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué más haces sin mi autorización? – elevé mi manos con disgusto y vi como Liz medio sonreía de costado –...es increíble, ¿qué sigue mañana, harás una fiesta en mi ausencia y brindaras sobre mi escritorio? – en un movimiento rápido vi como ella se levantó del sofá y corrió Hacia Liz, la tomo de la mano y me lanzó la mirada más terrorífica que tenía. Me miraba con odio, furia, ira, ¡ja! Ya sabía de donde era eso, Cullen, solo eso pensaba, y como tal, sabía de memoria como enfrentar esas miradas.

─ Yo…lo…lo siento Sr.…lo siento mucho, no quise desautorizarlo, es que pensé en ella….yo pensé que tenía hambre…..entonces – decidí cortarla y continué con lucimiento.

─ Tu no pensaste Elizabeth, si lo hubieras hecho, tu inteligencia habría hecho acto de presencia, ¡pero no! Error, decidiste actuar como tú querías, y pasaste por encima mi palabra… – me gire exasperado dirigiéndome a mi escritorio, tomé asiento y me recosté en el sillón de cuero.

─….puedes irte Liz, no quiero verte.

─ Discúlpeme nuevamente Sr. Cullen, le prometo no volverá a suceder…voy a continuar con mi trabajo.

─ ¿Perdón?...No, no escuchaste bien Liz, no te quiero ver…..eso significa que tomes tus cosas y te vayas a tu casa, ya pensaré luego si vuelvo a llamarte para que te reincorpores… – mientras terminaba de pronunciar esas palabras, ella me miró con ojos llameantes, podía imaginarme qué cosas me estaba dedicando en su linda cabecita. Así que solo reitere aún más mi último discurso para dejar clara mi postura y ver crecer la ira en su interior –….sólo retírate y en la semana hablamos, te llamaré luego.

─ Pero Sr. ¿Y el trabajo? ¿la agenda semanal? hay muchas cosas para hacer…yo….en serio lo siento….no quise desautorizar su…

─ Elizabeth por favor no me hagas perder la paciencia, retírate en este mismo instante, mientras considero llamarte en la semana o te retiras con los guardias a la fuerza y con tu telegrama de despido. – era malo, lo sabía, estaba jugando realmente sucio, pero ya estaba cansado de su actitud, llevábamos unas 2 semanas juntos oficialmente y solos. De las cuáles una de ellas, había sido un total martirio sin escuchar su voz, por ese tonto enojo. Era jugar el todo por el todo, solo tenía que decir algo y ¡listo! Se terminaba su jueguito, ella sabía que si pronunciaba una palabra el juego se terminaba y tenía que enfrentarme con palabras, mas no con silencios.

─ Por favor Elizabeth, ya sabes dónde está la puerta…terminemos las cosas de buena manera. – Levante la mano señalándole la salida. Asintió y se soltó de su mano para girarse y caminar hacia la salida. Observé como miraba caminar a Liz y sus manos apretadas en puños a sus costados me demostraban la encrucijada en la que se encontraba. Ella quería interceder, siempre lo hacía, siempre opinaba, y le molestaba seriamente el no poder hacerlo libremente, esa estúpida Ley le estaba dificultando su accionar.

─ NO! – gritó.

Me maraville con su única palabra, _¡Si! ¡POR FIN!_ Gané. Erguí mi cuerpo en la silla y me quede mirándola con las cejas levantadas y una sonrisa triunfadora en mi rostro. Liz inmediatamente se giró y me regalo una media sonrisa.

─ Retírate Elizabeth. – esbocé una mueca burlona, mientras me acomodaba en mi sitio y me preparaba para la batalla.

Liz salió a prisa de la oficina. Entonces ella se acercó a mi escritorio y pateó la silla que estaba en frente. Además de tener carácter, a veces se ponía ligeramente violenta, pero ninguna de sus actitudes me infundaban temor, le quitaría esos berrinches en pocos días.

─ Aquí tus berrinches no me conmueven, así que deja de patear las cosas en mi oficina, y compórtate. – Ahora si le hablaba en serio, esos ataques no me causaban ninguna gracia –….y por si no lo sabes, acabas de perder, así que empieza a hablar en lugar de ocultarte en el silencio. – acerque mi silla aún más al escritorio mientras ella lo rodeaba y se paraba a mi costado. Decidí ignorarla, no le temía, ella esperaba que rogara por sus palabras, y yo no era Isabella Swan.

─ ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ella no tiene nada que ver con nuestras peleas. – gire mi silla y la mire a los ojos. La tome de la cintura y la acerque a mi cuerpo, sentándola en mi regazo, me acerque a su oído con la intención de susurrarle. La sentí totalmente rígida en mis brazos, la tome por sorpresa, estaba bastante reticente a mi contacto.

─ No voy a hacerle nada, no te enojes tanto…. – y relajo su cuerpo, se dejó caer naturalmente entre mis brazos y suspiro profundamente. El sonido del intercomunicador me sorprendió y recibí la llamada de Liz.

─ _Sr. Cullen, la señora esta en planta baja esperando, dice que tiene prisa y no puede subir, pero que la espera en el auto._

─ De acuerdo Liz, dile a Esme que enseguida baja – corte la llamada, acerque mi rostro a su cabello, llenando mis pulmones de su hermosa fragancia a fresas, la estreche por la cintura, y ella dejo caer su cuerpo en mi pecho, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las mías, acarició mi anillo del dedo anular, lo observó y giró varias veces.

─ Te extrañé – soltó de repente, volteo su rostro para encontrar mi mirada, la gire para que quedáramos frente a frente, descanse mis manos en su cintura. Ella poso las suyas en mis mejillas, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la calidez de su piel, su olor, su tacto todo era igual a ella.

─ Esme te está esperando, date prisa. – embelesado, la estreché con mucha fuerza, hundí mi rostro en su cuello, y deposite un beso en su hombro, y otro muy sonoro en su mejilla. Ella se apartó un poco de mi pecho, y lleno mi rostro de besos húmedos, para terminar con uno muy pequeño en mi nariz. Y sonrió junto con una carcajada, ¡dios! Amaba tanto escucharla reír, era tan preciosa.

Se bajó de mi regazo, y comenzó a juntar sus pertenencias, me levante y la ayude a colocar su cuaderno en el bolso junto a su portátil.

─ ¿Vienes por mi después? – pregunto, mientras se colgaba el bolso al hombro.

─ Esta bien, dile a Carlisle que paso a buscarte más tarde, no es necesario que te traiga – Asintió, y se dirigió a la puerta, me quedé viéndola caminar con pasos cortos, unos metros antes de irse, volteó a verme y soltó.

─ Te amo.

Me regalo su hermosa sonrisa torcida y me quedo viendo con ojitos brillantes.

Me quedé estático, ella nunca me había dicho algo así, solía decirme que me quería mucho, y algunas veces, que me quería mucho mucho mucho, pero nunca que me amaba, luego pensé. ¡Claro! Ya sé porque. ¡Que idiota!

¿Era tan difícil decir algo así? Yo tenía muchos temores con esas palabras, pero con ella estaba seguro que no había problema, la amaba mucho más que a mi propia vida, solo era ella y nada más en mi mundo, bueno…ellas. Claro que la amaba, todos los días en mi mente recalcaba cuanto la amaba. No tenía que pensarlo demasiado, era ella…con ella era todo más fácil, bueno…..no sumamente fácil pero si un poco más sencillo. No había porque temer, siempre me amaría y yo siempre la amaría.

─ ¡Yo también te amo!...ve, te esperan abajo. – asintió y me lanzó un beso en el aire, salió corriendo del despacho. Mi mirada se perdió en la madera de la puerta y recordé algo que tenía en mi escritorio, al cual le agradecía cada vez que la miraba.

Me senté nuevamente y mire a la derecha de mi portátil.

- ¡Te amo...gracias, ella es perfecta!

Me sobresalte al escuchar mi móvil sonar y lo saque de mi bolsillo, mire la pantalla, y fruncí mi ceño, esto iba a ser difícil, sabía de donde venía la llamada aunque no reconociera el número, identificaba la característica. Tome el puente de mi nariz, pase mi mano un par de veces por mi cabello, suspire y contesté.

No alcancé a saludar cuando ya escuche su voz atacarme.

─ _¿COMO ESTÁ?_

* * *

**_Hola :) Bueno este es mi primer fic, decidí escribir porq amo leer fics y me dieron muchas ganas de crear mi propia historia, no se si llegará a ser del agrado de todos, pero les aseguro q es un escape artístico q necesitaba y si entretiene y gusta mucho mejor. Esto es genial, aún tengo mis dudas al atreverme a subir algo q escribo, es realmente muy personal, pero bueno me insitaron a hacerlo y aca estoy, publicando mi primer capítulo. Ojala les guste y sino bueno les recomendaré otras historias jajajaja : D... Tengo varios caps en puerta pero bueno, veremos como aceptan mi historia. Simplificando, yo solo escribo sobre amor y amor y amor y mucho drama, por supuesto con mi pareja favorita ! Quiero agradecer a Pam q me enseño como es todo esto de FF para subir una historia y a mis amigas Vale y Noris q me apoyaron a seguir con esto y leyeron mi historia y me incentivan a mas ! Gracias ! Bueno nos vemos en 2 semanas maso menos, es el tiempo q me voy a tomar para escribir mas y mas! Chaito ! Morditas !_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W**_

_**Discleime: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. **_

_**Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos.**_

_**W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W**_

► **MY BIG LOVE THAT DOESN'T LOVE**

**SUMMARY: Bella descubre el amor más intenso en su adolescencia. Edward escapa de el. El amor en manos de los seres humanos puede ser tan complejo, ¿estamos preparados para amar y ser amados? ¿Cuán dispuestos nos encuentro el destino para enfrentarnos a ello? Ambos tendrán que encontrarse y decidir si una hija puede unirlos por obligacion o dejarán que florezca el amor más bello.**

* * *

Chapter 2

_**Manzanas – EC. POV**_

_Me sobresalte al escuchar mi móvil sonar y lo saque de mi bolsillo, mire la pantalla, y fruncí mi ceño, esto iba a ser difícil, sabía de donde venía la llamada aunque no reconociera el número, identificaba la característica. Tome el puente de mi nariz, pase mi mano un par de veces por mi cabello, suspire y contesté._

_No alcancé a saludar cuando ya escuche su voz atacarme._

─ _¿COMO ESTÁ?_

Nuestras conversaciones siempre eran realmente animadas, no me podía quejar, teníamos dinamismo.

─ Hey, estoy muy bien, gracias, también te quiero y te agradezco el que te preocupes por mi…..

─ _¡Cullen, deja de hacerte el bromista! -_ okay, si me sentía levemente lastimado, pero no era para tanto, podía soportarlo.

─ Dispara – Respire profundamente para prepararme a la lluvia de preguntas que siempre realizaba cada día que llamaba y preguntaba lo mismo.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Limones – BS. POV**_

Para mi sorpresa Charlie, me obsequió una camioneta antigua, un poco deteriorada, pero lo suficientemente buena para permitirme moverme en la ciudad y llegar al instituto por mis propios medios. En estos últimos días me había traído un par de problemas y me aconsejó llevarla a la reservación para pedirle al hijo mecánico de Billy Black, su mejor amigo, que le diera un vistazo. Jacob Black, lo conocía de pequeña, era el único amigo que había hecho en Forks en aquellas esporádicas visitas que realizaba para ver a Charlie. Tenía 14 años la última vez que lo había visto, recordaba que él tenía 2 años menos que yo, era muy extrovertido, en ese tiempo disfrutaba mucho del tiempo que pasaba con él. Las tardes con Charlie eran realmente extenuantes para una pre adolescente, y Jacob era una agradable compañía. La Push era una buena opción para pasar el día en la playa. Tal vez debería pasar por la reservación, tenía la excusa de la camioneta para saludar a Jake.

Subí a la Chevy, para volver a casa. A pesar de las penetrantes miradas que me dirigían mis compañeros todos los días al verme llegar con semejante ejemplar de camión, ya no me intimidaban tanto, aún tenía el complejo de la nueva.

Le di una vuelta a la llave y presione el pedal para el arranque, era tan ruidoso, mi oportunidad de llegar a pasar desapercibida se había esfumado por completo. Llevaba un mes en Forks, la primera semana fue bastante caótica, sobre todo en el colegio, era el centro de atención, y tenía que lidiar con bromas, susurros, y miradas furtivas que me dirigían algunos alumnos.

Presione nuevamente el pedal y nada, otra vez estaba dando problemas, intenté una vez mas y me sobresalté con la explosión que hizo al levantar el capo de mi camión. Genial, ahora debía tomar el autobús hasta casa o caminar bajo la lluvia.

Me baje de la Chevy y le di un portazo, tome mi bolso y lo colgué de un hombro. Delante mío, Charlie bajaba rápidamente del coche patrulla y se dirigía hacia mí con paso veloz. ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Tenía un radar para hija en apuros?

─ Bella, ¿todo bien? – llego hasta mí y se paró con las manos descansando en sus caderas.

─ Sssi, si…papá ¿qué haces aquí? – lo miré sorprendida esperando por su respuesta, mientras veía por detrás como los demás alumnos se detenían a observar nuestra charla.

─ Bueno, pues tengo un asunto que resolver con un estudiante, y cuando llegué te vi. ¿Pasa algo con la Chevy? vi como bajabas, supuse que algo andaba mal.

─ Si bueno, no quiso arrancar, y cuando lo intenté una vez más simplemente algo estalló en el interior y levantó el capo, creo que esta vez murió definitivamente. – dije volteando a ver mi camioneta con pena.

─ En ese caso te alcanzo a casa.

─ Pero ¿tú no tenías que hacer algo aquí? – ¿qué podría hacer? Arreglar algo con un estudiante sonaba a que alguien se metió en problemas.

─ Si, y ahí esta ese algo, ya vengo. – me rodeó, y giré para encontrarme con el "algo" que buscaba mi padre.

Edward Cullen se acercaba a su auto jugando con las llaves. Mi padre lo llamó y él se plantó en medio del estacionamiento.

─ ¡Cullen! – gritó con fuerza. Todos los presentes a las afueras del instituto miramos la escena.

─ Jefe Swan, aún ni siquiera he arrancado mi Volvo, no puede decirme que cometí alguna infracción. – tenía una sonrisa de burla en el rostro, resopló un par de veces, y dejo apoyar todo el peso de su cuerpo en su lado derecho. Aun estando de lejos, podía ver como Edward le llevaba unos centímetros de altura a Charlie.

─ Si lo sé, pero ¿sabes qué? Hoy en la mañana tuviste problemas con el oficial Stevens, y ya me cansé de esto Cullen, no puedes hacer lo que quieras en este pueblo, si quieres correr carreras, estás en la ciudad equivocada, vete a Florida, Daytona, donde quieras, pero Forks no es tu pista de carreras. Vienes conmigo. – cuando mi papá dijo eso escuche de fondo como los alumnos curiosos emitían un "UH". Rodé los ojos al estúpido chillido, chismosos.

─ ¡Ja! Jefe, ¿no es un poco tarde para detenerme? Su oficial Stevens, ¿tiene pruebas de algo?... Charlie ¿bajo qué cargos vas a llevarme? – me sorprendió la familiaridad con la que se dirigía a él. Alice y Jasper venían llegando al estacionamiento y se acercaron a mi lugar.

─ No te pases de listo Cullen porque puedo agregar otros cargos, además de los que ya tienes por incumplimiento.

─ De acuerdo Charlie…digo Jefe Swan. – terminó divertido. Alice a mi lado resopló con brusquedad negando con su rostro, sin creer en la escena que estaba ante sus ojos.

─ Suficiente ven aquí – lo tomo de los brazos volteándolo hacia el Volvo, sacó de su cinturón las esposas y unió sus muñecas para esposarlo.

─ En serio, ¿es necesario que me espose Jefe? Puedo ir a donde me diga no es necesario que haga esto.

─ ¡Cierra la boca Cullen! – ambos se dirigían en nuestra dirección, Charlie arrastraba a Edward hasta el coche patrulla.

─ Al menos déjeme hablar con mi hermana para que se lleve mi auto.

Alice se acercó rápidamente a recoger las llaves.

─ Listo Jefe, no se preocupe, yo llevaré su auto, enciérrelo unas horas para que se le quite lo grosero. – mire a Alice sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir, Edward le dedicó su peor mirada mientras ella sonreía con suficiencia.

─ Hija sube al coche. – Me obligué a girar sobre mi eje y arrastrar con lentitud mis pies hasta la patrulla, voltee para saludar a Alice y a Jasper con un leve movimiento de manos. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta trasera para adentrarme mi padre me gritó.

─ ¡NO! – me asustó su voz y solté la manija de la puerta.

─…Isabella tú vas adelante, este ira detrás. – Me acerque a la puerta del copiloto y entre rápidamente, me quería ir lo antes posible, este espectáculo me incomodaba demasiado.

Por el espejo retrovisor vi como Edward se sentaba, aún con la red de por medio podía distinguir sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas, miraba hacia el frente a la carretera. Cuando Charlie arrancó quite la mirada del espejo y voltee mi rostro hacia la ventana.

No veía a Edward de tan cerca desde el último incidente en el jardín trasero del colegio, desde esa vez, nunca más volví a cruzar palabra con él, en los pasillos me dirigía una mirada gélida llena de odio y yo simplemente bajaba la vista o mordía mis labios furiosamente. Ahora recordaba cómo era, porque me había llamado tanto la atención, recordaba sus preciosos ojos.

La cabina del coche patrulla poco a poco se fue inundando del aroma de Edward. Era tan dulce, levanté la vista y me encontré con su penetrante mirada escudriñándome. Me paralicé, tenía el rostro más hermoso que jamás haya visto, cada gesto, cada parte de su cara era hermosa, su nariz, su mentón, su mandíbula bien definida, tan varonil, sus labios finos y bien demarcados. Clavé mis ojos en esos labios, parecían tiernos, ¿cómo sabrían? Imaginaba que suaves y dulces mezclados con su esencia. Alrededor, una muy poco perceptible capa de barba se asomaba. Desee desesperadamente probar esos labios, y que su barba me raspara la piel, abrió su boca y dejo sacar su lengua que pasaba por sus labios enjuagándoselos lentamente. Como si hubiera sido en cámara lenta grabe ese gesto, de un lado a otro su lengua se paseaba por su labio inferior mojándolo.

─ ¡Isabella! – me sobresalte en mi lugar con la voz de Charlie, estaba tan ensimismada mirando a Edward que me olvidé que iba en el coche patrulla con papá a mi lado. Él se percató algo extraño y pasó su mirada de mi al espejo observando al joven detrás de la red, con el rostro ligeramente ofuscado se dirigió a él.

─ No entiendo de verás cómo es que no aprendes Cullen, es tan sencillo, solo baja la maldita velocidad, no creo que tengas problemas para razonar, tienes suerte de que tu padre pague todas tus multas, porque estarías varios meses encerrado, pero te juro que esta vez el dinero no te va a sacar.

─ ¿Cuál es su problema Jefe? Entiendo lo de la velocidad, pero yo no soy el único maldito habitante en este pueblo, en serio, ¿no tiene otras personas para detener? hay robos, peatones descontrolados, algo diferente. Pareciera que soy su única puta prioridad en el día, joder a Edward Cullen.

─ Cuida tu lenguaje conmigo, no soy tu amiguito y hay una dama presente. – Charlie manejaba con los puños apretados al volante, en serio ya la paciencia se le estaba empezando a acabar y Cullen parecía tener la fórmula para fastidiarlo.

─ Claro, si, disculpa Isabella. – me sorprendí al escuchar mi nombre, de alguna forma me regocijó. Isabella, sonaba estupendamente bien en sus labios.

─ ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó Charlie con incredulidad. Voltee a mirar a mi padre y abrí mi boca esperando que saliera alguna respuesta inteligente, aunque solo conseguí balbucear como idiota.

─ Yo….si….digo no…lo conozco del instituto, es hermano de Alice mi amiga, ¿la recuerdas? – Quise sonar convincente y sumamente decidida. De reojo vi como Charlie se relajó levemente.

─ Jefe, claro que nos conocemos, vamos al mismo instituto, ya tuve el agrado de conocer a Isabella, por cierto lo felicitó por su hija. – ¿Qué diablos intentaba este imbécil, iba a lograr que lo encerraran por años en el calabozo y probablemente yo ocuparía la celda contigua. O tal vez no la contigua, pero si una muy lejos de él, y del mundo. ¿Por qué demonios decía eso? Levanté mi vista al espejo y crucé miradas con él, espero haya captado mi odio.

─ Gracias, pero sé que te quieres pasar de listo conmigo, no funcionará Cullen, solo sigue sumando más causas y pasaras más tiempo encerrado.

─ Debería ser más amable con su hija Jefe, ¿por qué piensa mal de mí? En verdad ella es muy bonita ¿por qué no lo cree?. – En serio este chico no apreciaba su vida, que putas estaba diciendo, a donde quería llegar. Charlie resopló furioso y detuvo la patrulla en la entrada de nuestra casa.

─ Mira, por supuesto que creo que mi hija es bonita, pero nada que venga de ti puede ser sincero, eres una oveja negra descarriada que existe para fastidiar la vida de los demás mortales, cierra la boca y resérvate los comentarios sobre Isabella porque esta vez te juró que hago lo imposible porque te envíen a Texas a ejecutarte. – mi padre escupió su discurso con tanto odio, que temí por lo que pudiera llegar a pasar, estaba realmente ofuscado y Cullen parecía disfrutar el provocarlo. ¿Por qué mierda se comportaba así? ¿y qué diablos tenía conmigo ahora? No le había dirigido la palabra en lo absoluto desde aquella vez, no tenía por qué hacerme esto.

─ Pues Jefe…– vi como movió su mirada en el espejo buscando la mía, lo inspeccioné con duda. ¿Estaba tramando algo tal vez? Definitivamente lo que siguió no me lo esperaba. –…creo que podría hacer cumplir su amenaza, porque hace semanas fui rudo con Bella, y la besé a la fuerza en el colegio.

Bendito Dios ¿Qué putas traía entre manos este chico?. Abrí como platos mis ojos y giré a ver a Charlie que me miraba con furia buscando mi respuesta. Tenía mis labios separados y la boca ampliamente abierta, completamente petrificada.

_¿PORQUE MIERDA DECÍA ESO?_

Mi papá iba a matarme y él seguro no iba a ser ejecutado en Texas porque tal vez la amenaza se cumpliría antes de tiempo, más precisamente en el porche de mi casa en este mismo instante.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Es eso cierto Isabella? – Charlie se giró violentamente a mirar a Edward y alternó entre nuestros rostros. Yo seguía sin responder y esperaba despertar de un momento a otro. Por favor que sea una pesadilla y que todo esto no esté pasando.

─ Jefe Swan no le estoy mintiendo, tal vez Bella no quiera decir nada por vergüenza, pero antes de que ella le fuera con el chisme quería confesárselo. – ¿confesar? Confesar que mierda, si eso nunca ocurrió. Si era verdad que había sido brusco conmigo, pero no hubo tal beso, ¿porque empeoraría más la historia?, era su muerte segura.

─…además prácticamente la obligué a que me besara y…– esto no podía seguir así, tenía que detenerlo antes de que toda su familia sea ejecutada.

─ ¡CIERRA LA BOCA EDWARD! – grité con todas mis fuerzas, mi rostro dio un vuelco de 180º para clavar mi mirada y ordenarle que cerrara el pico.

─ Déjalo que hable hija, quiero saber todo. –

─ NO, NO VAS A SEGUIR, ¿POR QUÉ PUTAS DICES ESO?... – estaba fuera de mí, la ira estaba apoderándose de mi ser. Me arrodille en el asiento y puse mis manos en la red para rebatir en su cara.

─ ¡Eso no es cierto!, deja de mentir, yo no te besé y tú no me obligaste a besarte, ¡estas demente!. Papá no le creas, en serio no pasó nada de lo que dice, está mintiendo, ¡por favor no le creas! – dije con súplica mientras me sentaba nuevamente en mi lugar.

─ Está bien, está bien Bella, te creo, ve a casa yo me encargaré de esto. – arrancó la patrulla y yo me quedé observando a Edward por el espejo, dejo su mirada unos segundos y luego volteó rápidamente hacia la ventana izquierda. El silenció nos embargó por completo, tenía mi vista perdida en la guantera del coche y respiraba agitadamente, no sabía que había sido todo eso.

─ Ve a la casa, en la noche nos vemos hija. – me dijo Charlie tranquilamente, asentí, tome mi mochila y baje del auto, no voltee a verlos, camine con paso seguro hasta le entrada de la casa, cuando llegué a las escaleras gire a ver partir la patrulla.

Definitivamente Edward Cullen tenía algunos tornillos sueltos, tenía que prepararme mentalmente al interrogatorio que me esperaba en la noche de parte del Jefe Swan.

.

.

.

Miraba nerviosamente mi mano jugar con el tenedor en mi comida. Charlie comía a mi lado en silencio, el sonido de la heladera inundaba la cocina y podía llegar a escuchar como el alimento pasaba por mi garganta. De reojo vi como mi padre masticaba con fuerza la cena y miraba al frente, totalmente perdido en la nada. Esperaba que no rompiera nada o que hiciera alguna locura.

─ Papá por favor di algo. – acababa de contarle todo lo que había sucedido en el incidente con Edward hace una semana. Tenía que blanquear la situación después de lo de hoy en la tarde.

─ Bella, quiero que me prometas algo – su voz sonaba demasiado cautelosa me llamó la atención, deje de lado mi cena y me focalicé en su rostro para escuchar lo que tenía para decir.

─…quiero que te alejes de Cullen, no me gustó como lo miraste hoy en la tarde y tampoco me gustó la mirada que te echó, ese chico solo trae problemas – no podía creer lo que escuchaba, en serio a veces Charlie ¿era demasiado perceptivo o solo atinaba? No, yo debía de haber sido muy obvia para que él pescara algo.

─… sé que muchas de las muchachas del colegio están todas locas por él, es un niño apuesto de familia adinerada y bien acomodada, resultaría un buen partido para cualquier muchacha ilusionada. – me ofendí de su descripción, ¿qué estaba insinuando?, no tenía la menor idea del dinero que pudiera llegar a tener Edward, no podía creer que mi padre pensara que esas cosas me atrajeran de él.

─ No puedo seguir escuchándote, me estas ofendiendo si crees que puedo ser tan materialista en fijarme en alguien por su dinero, me voy a mi habitación. – dije, y me levante con bronca, ni bien pasara el umbral de la cocina iba a dejar correr las lágrimas que se contenían por estallar.

─ Entonces ¿sí te fijaste en él?. – ¿Qué diablos quería decir con eso?

─ ¿Qué? ¿No escuchaste lo que acabo de decirte papá? No puedo creer que me incluyas entre todas esas niñas inmaduras que buscan a un pretendiente adinerado para solucionar su futuro, esto es el siglo veintiuno, ¿cómo diablos puedes pensar eso de mí? – me enfureció que pensara que mi atracción hacia Edward podía llegar a tener ese camino.

─ Bella yo no dije que…–

─ Charlie, no. No me fije en Edward Cullen, si, es guapo, y también es un imbécil, y por supuesto no me interesa su dinero, ni siquiera sabía que lo tenía, no he cruzado palabra con él después del incidente, y no te preocupes no pienso hablarle. Que tengas buenas noches.- me giré con brusquedad y me encaminé a mi cuarto.

─ Bella espera…– oí la silla caerse y sus pasos aproximarse pero tome velocidad y me adentré a mi habitación para no darle oportunidad de réplica. Azoté fuertemente la puerta y me apoyé en ella.

Mi relación con Charlie nunca había sido de las mejores, pero no creí que me desconociera tanto, ¿cómo podía pensarme una materialista? Me abracé a mis piernas, hundí mi rostro entre mis brazos y sollocé con fuerza. Todo estaba mal aquí en Forks, mi padre apenas me conocía realmente, y me dolía que el tiempo que llevábamos distanciados haya sido el causante de tanto desconocimiento personal. A pesar del tiempo y los años, conocía a Charlie de memoria y entendía, compartía y aceptaba sus valores, entonces…¿qué tan lejos del árbol podía caer esta manzana?

Y luego Edward, mi martirio diario, solo había tenido dos encuentros con él y fueron los suficientemente poderosos para desestabilizarme el mes de estadía que llevaba en el pueblo, y ahora tenía a mi padre, enemigo público número uno de Cullen, para recordarme que tan desagradable es él. Genial, si hasta restricción tenía ahora, no quería toparme nuevamente con él, pero sinceramente si quería. Sobre todo preguntarle porque demonios hizo lo que hizo hoy en la tarde. Me intrigaba tanto su personalidad y su comportamiento, pero aún más, estaba deseosa de volver a perderme en sus ojos y soñar con sus labios.

Una vez más en el día mis pensamientos eran solo para Edward Cullen.

.

.

.

Hoy era sábado y Charlie tenía trabajo todo el día, pero se había encargado de dejarme una nota en la que me advertía que por la tarde pasaría Jacob Black a recoger la Chevy para darle un vistazo. Aún nos manteníamos distantes desde la noche pasada, habían pasado 3 días desde esa discusión y nuestros diálogos eran sumamente cortantes. Él intentaba retomar la charla y replicar, pero yo lo esquivaba y seguía en mis asuntos, no tenía ganas de escucharlo pedir disculpas o que se sintiera con la necesidad de solucionar la incómoda charla. Prefería dejar pasar el tiempo y que las cosas sucediesen por naturaleza.

Terminé mis quehaceres, y me arroje al sofá a mirar un poco de televisión, aún no me había cambiado el pijama, pase toda la mañana ordenando mi cuarto y faltaban unos minutos para el mediodía. Estire mis piernas sobre la mesa central del living, mientras pasaba los canales sin nada importante que mirar.

El golpe en la puerta me sobresaltó, apagué el televisor y me levanté dirigiéndome a la entrada. Abrí levemente y asomé mi rostro para mirar quien era.

Jacob.

Jacob Black estaba del otro lado, lo reconocía perfectamente, seguía teniendo la cara de niño, pero su cuerpo era el de un hombre, muy marcado, trabajado, enorme, alto y moreno, cabello oscuro y ahí estaba, su sonrisa, cautivante, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

─ ¿Jacob?... – pregunté con duda, aunque sabía perfectamente quien era.

─ ¡Bella soy yo! Abre la puerta! – me dijo con gracia y empujó un poco para dejarme salir completamente. Salí al porche y me acerqué a él, me sorprendió su reacción. Me tomo en brazos y me elevó del piso unos cuantos centímetros haciéndome girar en el aire. Parecía una pluma para él, me sujeté con fuerza de sus hombros para no caer.

─ Dios bájame, estamos dando un espectáculo en la entrada. – conteste con gracia, no paraba de reír, Jacob era tan espontáneo, ahora recordaba porque me sentía tan bien a su lado de pequeña.

─ Wow, ¿de qué te alimentas? Una pluma es obesa a tu lado. – decía mientras me dejaba en el suelo.

─ Bueno, pues, tengo muy buen apetito, no sé porque no se nota, pero soy de buen comer…..– le dije haciendo una mueca–…pero…¿qué haces aquí? Se supone que vendrías en la tarde.

─ Bueno si quieres me puedo ir, ¿interrumpo algo?.

─ No claro que no, no estaba haciendo nada, termine con los quehaceres de la casa y solo estaba intentado mirar televisión, no me pescaste en nada raro. –

─ ¿Recién te levantas? – levantó una ceja y me inspeccionó de arriba abajo, quedándose clavado en mis piernas.

Recordé que estaba en pijama y traía un pequeño vestido de tiras, corto, que dejaba mis piernas al descubierto hasta el final de mis nalgas. Me ruboricé violentamente y traté de estirar la tela de modal que me rodeaba. Jacob ya era un hombre, y por más que mis recuerdos tengan presente al niño alegre que jugaba a las muñecas conmigo, ya no era lo mismo. Ambos éramos jóvenes adultos.

─ ¡Mierda! Lo siento, es que, no me cambie mientras hacía la limpieza, pero puedes entrar mientras busco una muda de ropa, adelante pasa. – lo invité con la mano a pasar al interior de la casa. Con la otra mano iba bajando el vestido, que parecía haberse subido más y más.

─…puedes tomar asiento, enseguida vuelvo.

─ Claro, no hay problema Bella. – me contestó muy sonriente. Me giré y caminé hacia las escaleras, en cuanto las vi, me mordí los labios nerviosa, mi living daba justo al frente, y Jacob estaba sentado en ese lugar, mientras subiera las escaleras estaba segura que podía verme hasta el apellido con mi pijama. Tome valor y estire lo más que cedió la tela, y subí de dos en dos los escalones para apresurar la huida.

.

.

.

─ Vine por la Chevy, Charlie me dijo que estuvo andando un poco mal, y quería echarle un vistazo, disculpa si llegue antes de tiempo pero me desocupé rápido y preferí pasar ahora. –dejó la cerveza helada que le ofrecí mientras limpiaba el sudor de la bebida que tenía en sus manos por sus jeans. A su lado, lo observaba detenidamente, podía encontrar algunos rastros de hombre que empezaban a salir, dejando al niño travieso detrás. Aunque su sonrisa seguía igual, era la misma, radiante, feliz, sincera.

─ ¡Genial! No hay problema, lo único que lamento es que me hayas tenido que ver en pijama en condiciones realmente desagradables. – bromee.

─ Bueno, si te soy sincero, yo no lo lamento. – abrí mis ojos como platos y elevé mis cejas por la sorpresa, vaya, el chico era decidido. Desvié mi vista de su rostro para tomar mi cerveza y beber sonoramente por el nervio que me invadió. Me había puesto realmente incómoda y mi cara roja seguramente le habría dado la pauta de la vergüenza que me estaba haciendo pasar. Una carcajada me hizo levantar el rostro.

─ Sigues sonrojándote igual que cuando eras niña. – me dijo mientras se levantaba y bebía el final de su cerveza –…Bueno vayamos a ver que tiene ese vejestorio.

En un par de grandes zancadas, salió por la puerta para ir hacia la camioneta. Aproveche para llevar las latas de cerveza al tacho y luego me asome al porche. Jacob estaba tumbado debajo del camión examinando el motor. Me acerque hacia él y me acuclille para preguntar.

─ ¿Cuál es el diagnóstico Doctor?

─ Bueno pues,….a simple vista no veo nada de gravedad, tal vez algunas piezas deberían ser reemplazadas, ya están muy dañadas, creo que será mejor que me lleve la Chevy a la reservación para ocuparme de eso.

─ Está bien, ¿cuánto costarán las nuevas piezas? – pregunté con precaución, a decir verdad, no tenía nada de dinero más que el que me enviaba René para mi estadía en Forks, de todo lo demás se ocupaba mi papá.

─ Ahm, creo que te costará algo así como…-presentía que la cifra que iba a dar iba a ser muy dolorosa de pagar –….nada.

¿Cómo? ¿Nada?

─ Jake ¿cómo que nada?, esas piezas deben ser costosas. ¿Cuanto me dolerán?

─ En serio Bella, nada. Tengo varias de esas piezas en mi taller, puedo reponerlas, no tendrás que comprar nada. – lo miré con incredulidad y me levante del piso. El salió de debajo de la camioneta y limpió sus jeans.

─ Pero esas piezas te habrán costado tu dinero, no puedo permitirte que me las obsequies así nada más.

─ No es un obsequio, cuando Charlie te trajo la Chevy yo me encargué de dejarla en buen estado para que la usaras, así se la vendimos al Jefe. Pero estos desperfectos son mi responsabilidad, debería de haberle hecho estos cambios antes de dejar que se dañara. Por eso te digo que no gastarás nada en las piezas.

No sabía si realmente me estaba diciendo la verdad, o tal vez era una forma de quedar bien conmigo para coquetear. Pero opte por creer en su versión y asentí.

─ Bueno ¿te parece que me la lleve mañana?, hoy no traje el coche para remolcar la camioneta.

Mientras me decía eso señalaba la calle en la que estaba estacionada una enorme motocicleta negra.

─ Claro no hay problema Jake, puedes pasarte mañana por ella. Te estará esperando. – dije chistosa.

─ Como tú?- ahí vamos de nuevo, estaba siendo muy directo conmigo hoy, le sonreí con picardía a su atrevimiento. Atrevido y encantador, así era Jake. Acompañó mi sonrisa y pasó su brazo por mis hombros. Me tensó un poco el movimiento, pero él no se acercó demasiado a mí, mantuvo una distancia entre ambos, a medida que me encaminaba a la entrada de la casa.

─ Me alegra mucho que hayas regresado Bells, déjame decirte que estas muy hermosa... – se alejó de mi para posar su mirada en mi rostro y me dio una sonrisa sincera y amable –…el tiempo ha sido favorable contigo. – rió de manera jocosa y lo acompañe entre ruborizada y nerviosa.

─ Gracias Jake, ya no encuentro rastros del niño, aunque tu sonrisa sigue siendo la misma de siempre. – bajo su vista y quedó mirando sus zapatos,

Parecía tímido cuando lo halagaban.

─ Bueno, creo que ya me voy, espero volver a verte… –me dijo con la vista en el piso, temeroso de levantar la mirada, y jugando con sus pies.

─ ¡Claro que sí!

Me acerqué a él y deposite un beso en su mejilla, su piel era tan suave, y tenía una fragancia a roble y tierra, sumamente cálida. Me estrecho de la cintura y no me resistí a envolver mis brazos en su cuello. Intenté transmitirle todo la añoranza que invadía mi corazón con los recuerdos de nuestra niñez. La suavidad de su cuerpo, me transportó a un lugar pacífico, sumamente agradable. Deslizó su mano por mi torso hasta mi espalda baja, un escalofrío me pasó por el cuerpo entero y me aferré más a él en ese contacto.

Me sentía extraña, quería que sus amplias manos siguieran paseando por mi cuerpo, era cálido y tranquilizador su tacto. En la pasividad de sus brazos, mis manos rodearon sus hombros, enormes, marcados, calientes. Oh dios mío, el chico tenía lindo cuerpo, era mi amigo de la niñez, que ahora se había convertido en todo un hombre desarrollado.

Movió sus manos lentamente hasta posarlas en mi cintura, y ese solo tacto sirvió para electrizarme el cuerpo y hacer palpitar mi sexo.

Demonios, mis malditas hormonas empezaban a despertar. Jacob miró mis ojos y dejo un beso en mi frente, me soltó muy rápido para mi gusto y el frío me invadió. Lo observé subir a la motocicleta y hacerme un gesto de despedida.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Manzanas – EC POV**_

─ _¿Cómo está?¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo se llevan? ¿Ya comió? ¿No le estas dando golosinas? ¿Se acuesta temprano? ¿Discutieron? MALDITA SEA CULLEN RESPONDE ALGUNA PREGUNTA, AHORA_ – aleje el móvil de mi oído, sabía que se ponía ligeramente histérica ante mis silencios. Pero todos los días era lo mismo. Las mismas preguntas, los mismos gritos, y aun así no se conformaba.

─ Está muy bien, está en casa de Esme, volvimos a hablarnos, ya desayuno, no le estoy dando golosinas, por lo menos no antes de dormir, se acuesta temprano, sí, pero ya lo arreglamos. – expulsé todo el aire en mi interior, mientras me mentalizaba para lo siguiente.

─ _Está bien….-_ el silencio que adorno el momento me dio el presagio que las cosas no estaban yendo realmente bien y acomode mi postura en el sillón – _la extraño demasiado Cullen, estoy tan arrepentida…yo…..no...no tendría que haberme ido….de verdad…._– la culpa, ella era experta en la culpa, no iba a dejar que volviera equivocarse, había elegido bien, y las cosas estaban perfectas, no tenía por qué preocuparse.

─ ¡Basta! Deja de decir eso, todo aquí esta perfecto, volvimos a hablar, y hoy fue realmente agradable, ella está muy bien, Claro que te extraña, deja de sentirte culpable Bella.

─ _Edward yo…..pero….de verdad me siento tan mal, apenas llevo 2 semanas y la extraño tanto, los extraño tanto._ – recalco elevando el tono de su voz, sonreí porque ella no necesitaba recalcar eso, siempre me lo hizo saber de las maneras más hermosas, nunca podría tener dudas de su cariño. El del problema siempre fui yo, y tenía todo este tiempo a solas para trabajar en ello.

─ ¿Como…cómo están?- pregunte con voz nerviosa y apenas audible.

─ _¿Qué?_ – Quise gritarle con todas mis fuerzas lo que llevaba hace días atragantado en mi interior, pero no era el momento y menos por teléfono, debía esperar para ello. Pero al menos podía darle indicios de que las cosas iban a mejorar, y yo me haría cargo de eso.

─ ¿Como están, como te has sentido?

─ _Estamos bien…_– a miles de kilómetros de distancia, reconocía su felicidad, su sonrisa, su tono de voz cambiaba. En persona era una explosión de amor, que me envolvía tan plácidamente, mi alma se llenó de amor de tan solo pensar en lo que ella me producía. Cuanto la extrañaba, cuanto la necesitaba, mi piel, mis poros, clamaban por tenerla entre mis brazos, cuidarla, amarla, respirar de ella.

─_...estoy bien, he cambiado mis hábitos alimenticios y duermo mucho mejor, pero no es lo mismo ya lo sabes…..pero sí, estamos bien…..y te extrañamos mucho._

Iba a llorar como un niño de tan solo escucharla decir eso, iba a rogar porque volviera, tenía que hacer que vuelva lo antes posible, no aguantaba un minuto más sin su presencia. No importaba cuan desesperado estaba sonando, tenía que intentarlo, los necesitaba conmigo, estrecharla, amarla, besarla, estaba hecho un imbécil, me tenía cautivado al igual que su hija. Y que poco me importaba estar a su merced, era tiempo de dar todo por ellas.

─ _¿Edward? ¿Estás ahí? _

─ Si, lo siento, estoy aquí,….…..te extraño, te extraño demasiado, en serio estoy desesperándome, yo sé que dije que estaba todo bien con el viaje pero….en serio que no me imagine la falta que me ibas a hacer aquí…..perdón por no decirlo antes pero …..dios…..no sé cómo…soy un maldito egoísta, lo sé…..…pero yo, estoy sufriendo tanto sin ti aquí, no aguanto una noche más sin tu cuerpo en nuestra cama…-

─ _Edward…_

─ ...no sé cómo mierda hago…..perdón todo esto es una jodida mierda…

─ _¡Cullen!_

─….olvídate lo que dije…soy un imbécil no sé porque mierda arruine tu viaje….estoy haciendo exactamente lo que dije que no iba a hacer….

─ _¡Cullen!_

─ Está bien, si estoy diciendo muchas mierdas seguidas, no tiene sentido que siga hablando, no estoy diciendo nada coherente, solo repito lo mismo…

─ _¡Ya Edward cierra la boca! _– ¿Por qué no podía simplemente decir lo justo y necesario?, siempre terminaba enredándome con mis palabras, sin llegar a decir ninguna frase interesante que realmente sea significativa para ella.

─ _Edward, se lo que significa todo esto para ti, sé que la decisión no fue fácil, ni yo estaba convencida de hacerlo, había muchas cosas en las cuales pensar….. y tu yo estamos empezando una relación, pero decidimos seguir este camino, y vamos a lograrlo, ¿de acuerdo?_ – ella siempre me salvaba de todo, siempre me salvaba, de mí mismo, su "todo va estar bien" era mi paz.

─ Lo sé, pero quiero que sepas que no puedo pasar un día sin pensar en ti, y tengo la mejor obra de arte en casa, que es prácticamente tu réplica, que me lo recuerda cada segundo de mi vida.

─ _Sabes que solo tiene mis ojos, la genética no fue favorable conmigo Cullen… además…_

Si, ella se refería al físico, pero su personalidad era temiblemente igual a la de Bella, y en ciertas ocasiones me vi totalmente intimidado a sus inspecciones.

─ Tiene tu carácter, eso ya es desastroso….– la oí bufar, y reír al instante –…hoy me dijo que me ama….yo simplemente me petrifique….no tienes idea de lo que eso produjo en mí, me desarmó Bella.- rememoré ese momento, y comprendí lo estúpido que fui al quedarme pensando en la respuesta, ¡por dios es mi hija!, no tenía que pensar en nada.

─ _¿Edward?..._

─ ¿Si?

─ _Eres hermoso mi amor, tan sensible, tan tierno, tan…_

─ Deja de reírte de mí...me lo hubiera reservado, no merecías que te lo dijera, ingrata.

─ _Idiota…entonces…¿te quedaste callado?-_ no tenía por qué ofenderme ante tal pregunta, siempre fui muy conocido por mis idioteces, era lo más viable que ella pensará que había roto el corazón de nuestra hija, pero no era tan imbécil, esta vez la iba a sorprender.

─ Claro que no Bella, que esperabas que me quedara callado analizando su respuesta y luego contestara?

─ _Eso hiciste Cullen_ – bien, me conocía demasiado – ¿_qué_ _le dijiste? ¿Por qué le contestaste verdad?...Cullen si tú le rompiste el corazón, juro que cuando vuelva, estamparé la punta de mi zapato, en tu blanco trasero, hasta que vea desaparecer el talón, y luego seguiré con el otro zapato, hasta terminar con toda la colección que Alice, me obsequió para esta Primavera._

─ La amo…..la amo demasiado. – sentí que mi cuerpo se relajaba ante tal confesión, era necesario decirlo, y yo necesitaba que ella lo supiera.

─ _La amas desde el primer día que la viste Cullen, aún recuerdo tus ojos embobados, y mi_ _edredón babeado por ti, mientras la observabas dormir con su chupete en la cama.- _recordaba ese día perfectamente, toda mi vida había dado un giro de 360º al verla sonreír, parecía muñeca de porcelana, una hermosa nívea piel, mejillas sonrosadas, su cabello rubio cobrizo, totalmente desordenado. Pero cuando abrió sus ojitos y me mostró sus hermosas fuentes cholatadas, solo pensé en ella, y agradecía que haya sacado sus perfectos ojos marrones. Tan brillantes, tan profundos, tan sinceros, tan preciosos como su madre.–_…Pasabas minutos, horas, viéndola, eructar, vomitar, defecar, llorar a gritos, pero para ti seguía siendo lo más maravilloso del mundo. Claro que nunca te dignaste a ayudarme con ese tipo responsabilidades_ – estaba totalmente aterrado cuando la conocí, apenas y lograba cargarla sin que me temblaran las manos, me rehusaba totalmente a darle de comer o cambiarla, tenía miedo de asfixiarla colocándole mal el pañal.

─ Está bien lo admito, me resultaba desagradable, pero ya verás cómo esta vez me reivindico.

─ _Eso espero, Cullen eso espero….¿entonces ya están mejor?_

─ Absolutamente mejor. – sonreí con suficiencia, al recordar el plan de la mañana para hacerla perder su Ley de Hielo.

─ _Está bien tengo que irme, necesito descansar un poco, ya estoy cerca de la madrugada._

─ Dijiste que habías mejorado el sueño…

─ _Lo sé, pero tengo que llamarte en horarios razonables, y sabes que no coinciden así que, tengo que esforzarme por mantenerme despierta para llamarte en alguna hora en la que no estés tapado de trabajo. _

─ Sabes que puedes llamar a la hora que sea, yo siempre voy a contestar.

─ _¿En serio?¿ Siempre?_ – tal vez no debería de haber dicho eso.

─ Claro que sí.

─ _Entonces puede que te tome la palabra,…..¿Edward?_

─ Te escucho.

─ _Te extraño mucho también,….. te extrañamos mucho, para mí también es muy difícil no dormir en tus brazos cada noche. Te necesitamos, ¿ven a visitarnos si?_ – soltó muy divertida y sonreí a tal locura. Pero que bien me hacía escucharla decirme esas cosas. Mi cuerpo cargaba energías.

─ Princesa, sabes que si quiero puedo estar esta misma noche allí, y hacerles compañía. Pero por favor no me tortures así, no tienes idea de cuánto te deseo y te extraño. Bella….¿sabes que los amo mucho verdad? – por alguna razón sentía que no estaba bien dicho. Tendría que haber sido más una afirmación que terminar siendo una pregunta.

─ _Edward…estoy llorando, no sabes lo feliz que me haces,…..quisiera volver mañana, aún tengo una semana más de actividades….gracias por tus palabras, se cuánto te cuestan,…yo sé que nos amas, amas a tu pequeña familia, y nosotros te amamos a ti, ¿lo recuerdas?... no te olvides de lo mucho que te amo Cullen. Y deja de ser idiota y cuida mucho a nuestra hija, la quiero intacta cuando vuelva._

─ No tienes que recordarme eso, sabes que la cuido más que a nada en este mundo Bella.

─ _¡Si, lo sé_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Limones – BS. POV**_

─ Entonces ¿este viernes no puedes? – era la cuarta vez que Alice me hacía esa pregunta en el día. Estábamos todos juntos almorzando, incluso Edward estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa bebiendo un jugo mientras miraba su comida. Yo jugaba con mi ensalada en el plato mientras evitaba a toda costa el tema de la salida del viernes, desde que llegue temprano al instituto Alice venía preguntándome que iba a hacer ese día. Y justamente no era mi fecha preferida en el calendario la que caía este viernes.

─ Dime ¿por qué no puedes? No tenemos exámenes, ni trabajos, estamos totalmente libres de las tareas escolares. Solo saldremos a beber algo, no nos demoraremos mucho, veras que el Sheriff no dirá nada. – Charlie no era el problema, el aceptaría dejarme salir con Alice, la que no quería salir era yo. No ese día.

─ Alice de verdad, no es ese el problema, realmente no me gusta salir mucho, prefiero quedarme en casa viendo alguna buena película, leyendo un libro o algo de ese estilo – un bufido acompañado de una risa burlona nos hizo a girar a todos los que estábamos en la mesa hacia Edward, que negaba con la cabeza con su mirada perdida en el plato. Alice hizo una mueca de disgusto y volteó a verme nuevamente, tomo mis manos y me dio una sonrisa cálida.

─ Está bien, creí que iba a ser más fácil convencerte de salir pero veo que terminaré por confesarte la verdad – la miré con duda, y observé los rostros de mis amigos que me veían expectantes, comencé a temer de lo que me esperaba. Pasaba por la cara de cada uno de ellos buscando una respuesta, Alice solo sujetaba mis manos y sonreía.

─ De acuerdo esto no me gusta, ¿qué se traen entre manos? – todo sonrieron y se veían nerviosos, algo estaban ocultando. ¿Podría ser que ellos supieran?…..no, eso es imposible, es decir, no se lo conté a nadie aquí en Forks, solo Charlie lo sabía y dudaba mucho de que él estuviera divulgando algo así.

─ Bella deja de fingir, sabemos que este viernes es tu cumpleaños – soltó Angie risueña mientras los demás sonreían en sus lugares. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabían? Me removí en mi lugar incómoda y comencé a morder mi labio nerviosamente. Pasaba la mirada por toda la mesa, hasta llegar a Edward a un costado que tenía el rostro de lado mirando no sé qué cosa a su derecha. Sabía que estaba escuchando todo aunque se hiciera el desinteresado. Volví mi mirada al rostro más contento que había en la mesa, Alice sostenía mis manos con entusiasmo y el rostro lleno de felicidad. Aún no entendía como se habían enterado de la fecha de mi cumpleaños.

─ ¡Alice! – Jasper respondió a mi pregunta mental, y rodó los ojos en dirección a su novia mientras pasaba un brazo por su cintura.

─ ¿Qué? – dijo la aludida que alternaba entre su novio y mi rostro sin entender el diálogo.

─ Alice nos dijo, no tengo idea como lo descubrió – Ben contestó, arrugando los hombros y haciendo una mueca. Angie tomó su brazo y entrelazo sus manos sobre la mesa.

─ Benny ¿cuando se le escapó algo a Alice? – le dijo ella muy coqueta acercándose a su rostro.

─ Si lo sé, no quiero saber cómo lo descubrió, prefiero alejarme de los problemas – le respondió su novio negando con la cabeza y bajando el rostro.

─ Dejen de exagerar, no me he metido en ningún problema, hace unas semanas la señora Cope me llamo para corregir el horario de unas clases, tenía sobre el mostrador mi cartilla de materias y la carpeta de datos de alumno de Bella. Cuando ella se excusó para llevar unos sobres, simplemente le di una ojeada a tu información.- sonreía satisfecha en mi dirección.

Soltó mis manos y se acomodó en su lugar-…entonces volviendo a lo que nos compete, pensamos que tal vez una sencilla salida a Port Angels sería una gran idea para festejar tus 18 años, ¿verdad? – pregunto mirando a la mesa completa.

─ Lo siento Alice, yo no festejo mi cumpleaños, y menos con salidas nocturnas, en serio, no es lo mío. – lo dije con pesar, no quería quedar con ellos como una niña estúpida, pero las salidas nocturnas en discos y bares estaban muy lejos de mi rutinaria diversión.

─ Oh por favor Bella, vamos, en serio te divertirás, solo vamos por unos tragos, es mi segunda opción, sino aceptas tendré que pensar en estos 3 días que quedan, otra maravillosa idea, y eso ocupa tiempo de estudio, recaerá la culpa sobre tus hombros si doy mal mis exámenes finales.

─ ¿Cuál fue la primera opción? – enarque una ceja con mi pregunta, que rayos estuvo tramando Alice.

─ No preguntes mejor – dijo Jasper tapándose el rostro con las manos y los codos sobre la mesa.

─ ¿Cuál es su problema? – dijo la menor de los Cullens alternando entre los rostros de todos los presentes –…Están muy dramáticos hoy, no es nada Bella, solo pensaba organizar una fiesta en el gimnasio de la escuela e invitar a todo mundo, pero esta semana está ocupado con el festival de Arte así que no tuve más que idear otra solución. – me quedé de piedra, ¿pensaba organizar una fiesta en el gimnasio con todo el alumnado presente? ¡Por Dios! Alice resulto ser peor que René, las fiestas de mi madre eran terribles pero temía el accionar de mi nueva amiga en este momento.

─ ¿Que tú qué? ¡Por dios! ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando para hacer tal cosa? – comencé a juntar los desechos de mi almuerzo en la bandeja, furiosa con la actitud de Alice. ¿Qué nadie me preguntaba? Nadie podía entender que odiaba mi cumpleaños y lo último que deseaba era festejarlo con una gran fiesta en el instituto. –…no puedo creer lo que casi llegaste a hacer sin mi consentimiento, sabes…tengo voz y voto, es mi cumpleaños por lo menos me lo hubieras consultado. – bufé con mis últimas palabras, ella se veía apenada, dejó caer su rostro perdiendo la mirada en sus piernas, y me sentí mal de responder con tanto enojo cargado.

─ Ella siempre hace lo que quiere, deberías empezar a acostumbrarte a su comportamiento. – por primera vez en la tarde, Edward se dejó escuchar. Todos levantamos la mirada y seguimos con sorpresa su movimiento. Se levantó con fastidio de su lugar y se dirigió hacia el pasillo del comedor para salir. Alice lo vio de reojo con el rostro doloroso y suspiro con pesar. Me quedé viéndolo partir, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, sombrío, misterioso, arrogante y hermoso. ¿Cuándo demonios iba a dejar de babear por un idiota como él? Al parecer a mi mente no le importaba que fuera un completo imbécil, su belleza me cegaba la razón.

─ Ejem! – mierda, me había quedado mucho tiempo mirando en su dirección, Jasper tosió y me quitó del ensoñamiento con Cullen. Simule como que no había pasado nada y recogí mi bolso que colgué en mi hombro, tome la bandeja de mi almuerzo y me levante de mi lugar.

─ Alice lo siento, no quise ser grosera con lo que dije, agradezco que hayas querido organizar una fiesta por mi cumpleaños pero no es lo mío, perdón – les ofrecí una mirada de disculpa y tome mis libros –…Deberíamos ir a clases. – deje la mesa y pase por el mostrador para colocar mi bandeja vacía.

.

.

.

Caminando hacia mi salón, pensé en Alice y su rostro afligido por mis palabras y para rematar el estúpido de su hermano tenía que cerrar la conversación con sus desagradables acotaciones. ¿Se habrá ofendido por lo que dije? No quería lastimarla, no llevaba mucho tiempo en Forks, Alice debía conocerme un poco más para entender mi postura ante el festejo de mi cumpleaños.

Fuera de clases le explicaría mejor y trataría de cambiar la última charla, no podía enfadarme con ella.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de mi aula, me detuve en lo inmediato.

Delante de mis ojos tenía una imagen muy tierna, pero fue como recibir un baldazo de agua congelada, miles de dagas en todo mi cuerpo, un tacle en media cancha. La circulación del aire dejo de pasar por mis pulmones cuando ella lo tomo suavemente del mentón y con su otra mano enterraba los dedos en su cabello. Él presionaba con sus manos el trasero de ella y lo acercaba a su pelvis. Ambos abrieron su boca y se comieron los labios despreocupadamente en el pasillo del instituto, con la desesperación de su beso, ella terminó siendo estampada contra la pared del aula mientras el presionaba con ahínco la pelvis contra su cuerpo. Pasó una de sus manos por la pierna de la joven y la elevo hasta la altura de su cadera, ella apartó su rostro de sus labios y le dio acceso a su cuello. La lengua de él se deslizaba por el cuello de ella, ambos comenzaron un vaivén de movimientos que fácilmente simulaba el coito.

Era la imagen más erótica que había visto en vivo y en directo en mi vida, el frío que congelaba las calles del pueblo no era lo suficientemente fresco para apagar el calor que me inundaba en este momento al apreciar tal escena.

La chica sonreía con satisfacción al tacto de él, giro su rostro en mi dirección y abrió sus ojos. Se asustó al verme parada a unos metros de ellos observando el espectáculo, pase saliva y apreté mis libros contra mi pecho con más fuerza. ¡Dios! Que vergüenza ahora quedaría como una fisgona voyerista.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Limones – BS. POV**_

_La chica sonreía con satisfacción al tacto de él, giro su rostro en mi dirección y abrió sus ojos. Se asustó al verme parada a unos metros de ellos observando el espectáculo, pase saliva y apreté mis libros contra mi pecho con más fuerza. Dios! Que vergüenza ahora quedaría como una fisgona vouyerista. _

- Edward para!- le dijo, apartando el cuerpo del chico, estaba devorando el cuerpo de la joven

con sus labios y manos hambrientas. Él se alejó de su cuello y volteó el rostro en la misma dirección que ella sostenía la mirada. Los colores se juntaron en mi cara cuando él hizo contacto con mis ojos, sonreía con suficiencia y con ese ya cautivante gesto de lado.

- Disfruta de la vista Srita. Swan?- me dijo girándose y quedando con el torso frente a mí. Me

Enfurecía que sea tan altanero, además de ser un maldito desagradable, impúdico.

- Realmente no, pero viniendo de ti, no me sorprende….sabes hay hoteles o si quieres el desván de portería, pero claro estamos hablando de Edward Cullen para ti sería mucho mas interesante el escritorio del Profesor, no?- rayos, estaba escupiendo veneno puro, explotando

con las actitudes de este chico, aún no había arreglado lo que sucedió hace semanas en la patrulla de Charlie y lo que el imbécil inventó. Tenía rabia por eso, por el enfrentamiento en el jardín y por su estúpida actitud. Y a quien quería engañar? También estaba histérica porque yo no era esa chica que el estaba disfrutando con sus labios y su cuerpo. También podía fantasear con él, eso Charlie no lo iba a saber. Por lo menos esa restricción no tenía que cumplirla.

La chica lanzó una carcajada y miró a Edward con incredulidad sin entender la situación. Jamás la había visto en la escuela. Tenía casi la misma altura que él, un hermoso cabello rubio ondulado en las puntas, largo, hasta su cintura, una blusa apretada en el pecho, resaltando sus evidentes atributos y holgada en el vientre. Oscuros y sumamente apretados eran los jeans, y para terminar de infartar con su imagen, usaba botas negras cortas con tacos aguja, que sobresalían de su pantalón. A un lado de su pie derecho había un bolso negro de charol con una flamante etiqueta plateada con el signo D&G en el centro. No tenía mucho maquillaje, solo un poco de rimel y un esparcido rouge rojo en los labios. Claramente no era alumna de la escuela, parecía más grande, pero no demasiado. Era entendible que él tuviera una novia así, era hermosa. Te dejaba sin aliento su presencia.

- Ese lugar aún no lo he probado…- contestó, elevando las cejas -…tal vez tu quieras hacerme el honor de estrenarlo- me dijo con burla y apretándole la cintura coquetamente a su

Chica. Ella le envió una mirada de furia y trató de empujarlo pero él la ciño más a su cuerpo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Caerías muy bajo si fuera así Ed…-se estaba burlando de mi? Oxigenada! Ya tenía claro yo

que no era del estilo de chicas que Edward se daría la vuelta a mirar, pero suficiente tenía con soportar la humillación, era necesario escucharlo de ella?, Miss perfección.

- Sabes…aprecio mi cerebro para estar quemándolo todas las semanas con tintura de cabello, y por cierto si quieres te doy el dinero para terminar de colorearte, te faltaron las cejas- tranquila Swan, tranquila.

- Miau!...Swan eres agresiva!- lanzó el idiota de Cullen.

- Vaya, y tu quién eres?- me preguntó con mirada altiva la rubia, elevo su torso y puso una

mano en su cintura, trataba de infundarme temor con su imagen? Pues…lo estaba logrando pero, no iba a quedarme callada.

- Soy…-

- Isabella Swan, nueva en el instituto, hija del Jefe de policía – interrumpió descaradamente

Edward sonriéndole a su rubia amiga.

Hija del Jefe Swan? – dijo ella con sorna dirigiéndose al joven-…pensé que el Sheriff era soltero.

Al parecer no, vino con sorpresita.- señalo él con la mirada y su sonrisa torcida. Qué era lo

chistoso? Que Charlie tuviera una hija?

- Gracias por la presentación, no era necesario. Que quieres ahora Cullen?- fastidio, era lo

único que me producía este chico. _Que buena mentirosa eres Bella. Te derrites por él._

- Yo? Pues…..tu estabas de chismosa….que quieres? Unirte a nosotros?

- Ay Dios Edward ni de broma, estas loco? –dijo ella con asco y se giro para toparse con mi

misma mirada, maldito desgraciado repugnante.-…tú estabas mirando, podrías darnos intimidad? No tengo intenciones de hacer realidad los sueños de Eddie, así que si no te molesta- puso los abrazos alrededor del cuello de él y se acerco a sus labios-…me gustaría seguir en donde me quedé.-

Edward sujeto su cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. Ya era suficiente lidiar con él para tener que soportar a su amiga.

- Rose, sabes que…-

- Si lo se Edward no más Eddie, no te enojes- junto sus labios con los de él en apenas un

pequeño beso tan tierno que me dio mucho envidia verlos así de juntos. Me sentía tan abatida, por demás sabía que un chico como él sería un desperdicio con Bella Swan, pero me destruía mas el saber que ya tenía dueña su corazón. Maldito imbécil, es tan hermoso y tan desagradable a la vez. Baje mi mirada y me focalicé en mis pies como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Me voltee para irme al baño cuando apenas iba a intentarlo y escuche su voz.

- Rose, espera…vamos afuera si?- levanté mi rostro y me encontré con su mirada

Escudriñándome, me observaba con disculpa tal vez? Me dedico una sonrisa, y no llegue a entender si realmente se estaba disculpando por la escena o me decía otra cosa.

- ROSE!- a mis espaldas la voz de Alice resaltó, voltee a ver y venían caminando

Apresurados el par de novios, cada uno de la mano de su pareja. Alice se soltó de Jasper y corrió a los brazos de la rubia parada delante de mi.

- Hey, Ali, como has estado?- con cariño se dirigía a ella, y acariciaba su cabello corto.

- Rose, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado, porque no viniste antes? tengo tantas cosas que contarte.

- Ali, yo también te he extrañado mucho amiga, pero si no me sueltas creo que voy a morir asfixiada- le decía ella soltando el agarre de mi amiga de su cuello. Jasper, Ang y Ben habían

Llegado a mi lado. Jasper me envió una sonrisa cálida y pasó su mano por mi espalda para acercarse a mi oído a decirme algo.

- Es mi hermana Rosalie- agradecía que él fuera tan perceptivo y contestara mis preguntas

Mentales-…novia de Edward.- lo último lo dijo con una mueca en su rostro. Que insinuaba? Lo observe y le dije en un susurro un GRACIAS, un poco fingido, no me contentaba la información que acababa de darme y mi cara lo decía todo.

- Alice deja de ser tan impulsiva y suéltala que acaba de llegar y ya la estas absorbiendo.-

Edward sujeto a su hermana del antebrazo para apartarla de su novia. Ay! Dolía decir eso, mierda!

- No te pongas pesado Edward, compártela un poco, ya tendrás toda la noche para reencontrarte con ella.- pinchaba con un dedo el pecho de él con claras intenciones de dar a

Entender sus indirectas. OK, suficiente para mi.

- Hey, es mi hermana, ahórrate esa información, si?- dijo Jasper con asco a mi lado.

- Ah por favor Jazz, deja de lado al hermano sobre protector, que ya no hay nada que tengas que proteger.- dijo su hermana con gracia, no me paso desapercibido como entrelazaba los

dedos en la mano de Edward, que la miraba embobado y sonreía a lo que decía.

- Si, si, me alegro saber que son sexualmente activos…-

- Alice!- gritaron Edward y Jasper a la vez.

- Ya dejen mi intimidad en paz…- respondió la rubia con altanería, que diablos hacía ahí

escuchando todo eso, era martirizante-…Ali tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, que te parece si salimos este viernes, tengo varias cosas que hacer en Forks antes de irme y me quedo una semana, la quiero aprovechar.- con entusiasmo pronunció ella, Edward bajo la mirada con decepción al parecer al escuchar eso.

- Oh lo siento Rose, el viernes es el cumpleaños de mi amiga Bella…- volteo a verme y me

acercó a ella tomándome del brazo-…ya la conociste? - Pase saliva y recibí la peor mirada de odio de su rubia amiga, que enarcó una ceja, levantó el mentón y me vio con desprecio.

- La acabo de conocer, no sabía que era tu amiga.

Pues si, es genial, tienen que conocerse, se llevarán muy bien- decía Alice muy entusiasmada

abrazándome.

- Si, Claro- dijo con alegría fingida.

- OH Bella!- me sobresalte con el grito de mi amiga, que tenía a unos centímetros de

distancia-…no tendrás problemas en que vaya Rose con nosotras este viernes verdad?- de

que demonios estaba hablando? Acaso la charla de hace un momento en el comedor la había tenido con otras personas?, no iba a haber tal salida y menos tenía interés en salir con su despampanante amiga oxigenada.

- Alice yo…- tome valor para soltar lo que iba a decir, no quería ser grosera con ella y menos

delante de los demás. Las miradas que todos me dedicaron me hicieron empequeñecerme en mi lugar, y de pronto el valor se estaba esfumando. Ella me observó con expectación y sus ojitos lagrimiantes, batía sus largas pestañas negras, y sus verdes esmeraldas como las de su hermano, me rogaban por aceptar lo que no quería-…no tengo problema alguno en el que ella vaya.

- Siiii!, sabía que ibas a aceptar- se colgó de mi cuello cargada de júbilo, y yo sonreí de

tristeza, porque temía por lo que me esperaba el viernes. Con hipócrita felicidad Rosalie me dirigió su mirada colgada del brazo de Edward. Él se soltó de su agarre y pasó su brazo por la cintura de ella, atrayéndola a su pecho. Ella Subió su rostro hasta el de él y depositó un beso en su mentón. Podría jurar que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, o yo estaba demasiado ensimismada con mis pensamientos por Edward, era hora de la retirada, esto se estaba poniendo incómodo, preferí entrar a clases, en minutos entraba el profesor. Y yo estaba ahí sobrando en su reencuentro familiar. Ang y Ben ya estaban entrando al aula, seguí su camino.

- Disculpen- me excuse de la escena encantadora, esquive a Alice que seguía emocionada

Platicando con su amiga, y atravesé el camino contiguo a Edward para adentrarme al aula.

- Tienes que inmunizarte a las miradas de Alice, te compró muy fácil- susurro muy cerca de mi

oído, su solo aliento cerca de mi rostro mi inundo por completo. El calor de su cuerpo me estremeció la piel, cerré mis ojos y disfrute de cada una de las vibraciones que me obsequiaba la sencilla oración que acaba de decirme. Sentí la desconexión de mi ser en el momento en el que suspiró cerca de mi rostro al alejarse. Diablos! Estaba en problemas, me calo hasta los huesos su sola cercanía, trague saliva sonoramente y con el temor tatuado en mis ojos gire a verlo. Ahí estaban sus preciosos ojos petrificados en mi, pestañó dos veces y me sacó de mis cavilaciones cuando dio un pasó hacia atrás donde su novia. No me paso desapercibida la sonrisa de suficiencia que me regalo, aún con su verborrea y altanería, seguía derritiéndome con él. Pero ahora mas que nunca tenía que quitarlo de mis fantasías. Estaba claro cual era el target de mujeres que aspiraba.

_Sigue tu camino Bella, baja a la tierra. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

Llegue a mi lugar y me senté, arroje de mala gana mis libros y crucé mis brazos en mi pecho. Estaba molesta, muy molesta y otra vez él tenía algo que ver en mi estado de ánimo.

Alice llego muy alegre a su lugar junto a Jasper, me incliné un poco en mi lugar para mirar la puerta y esperar a que él la crucé. Pero nada, ni rastros de él en el salón. Bufé de fastidio, y aparte mis libros para releer mi trabajo de ciencias. Maldita sea Edward Cullen.

Me sobresalté con la presencia de Jasper a mi lado, lo mire sorprendida. Extendió en mi banco un cuaderno que conocía muy bien, mi cuaderno de biología, donde rayos lo había dejado?

- Te lo olvidaste en el comedor.- dijo sonriendo, y se volteó para volver a su asiento.

- Jasper!...- me miró y levanto las cejas con interrogante -…gracias!

- De nada Bella…..ah y por cierto Edward se fue con Rosalie.- Que? Oh mierda, había sido

tan obvia? A veces el novio de mi amiga me ponía nerviosa, me hacía sentir como un libro abierto con mis sentimientos y preocupaciones. Le envié una mirada de odio y levante mi dedo mayor con la señal obscena para él. Se carcajeó y siguió su camino.

Se fue con ella.

Esta con su novia estrenando la mesa de algún profesor. Genial Bella, ahora también le das ideas.

El profesor llegó y mi atención si vio totalmente invadida por mi imaginación. Prefería soñar despierta e imaginarme que podríamos estar haciendo Edward y yo en la mesa del Profesor en estos instantes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Manzanas – EC. POV**_

Me estacioné frente a la puerta de la mansión de mis padres, apoye mis brazos sobre el volante, y observaba correr la verja automática, mientras pensaba en el día que había pasado hoy. La mañana con ella, sus palabras, mi respuesta, y el llamado de Bella, me sentía tan estúpido de no poder concretar mis cometidos, ni siquiera telefónicamente. Sólo era un desastre tras desastre, intentaba corregirme y me tropezaba en mis palabras, quise sonar natural, y balbuceaba. Tal vez debería trabajar muy duro en esto de los sentimientos, estaban empezando a fastidiarme mis fallidos intentos de transmisión de "datos".

Adentre el Volvo hacia el interior de la casa y me estacioné frente a las escaleras, no logré terminar de quitar las llaves, cuando el sonido de una puerta abrirse ferozmente me saco de mis pensamientos, levante la mirada, y ahí estaba ella corriendo hacia mi auto. Baje a toda prisa y le di un sonoro portazo al auto, rodeando el vehículo, su delgado cuerpo colisionó con el mío hasta enredar sus brazos por mis piernas. Logré mantenernos erguidos sin que el choque terminara con nuestros cuerpos regados por el jardín, y la tome de la cintura para alzarla. Cruzó sus piernas detrás de mi, y envolvió mi cuello con sus pequeños brazos, no tuve mas que sumergirme en sus cabellos y respirar de ella, la estreche fuertemente, y ella aseguro mas su agarre en mí. En cuanto sentí como hundía más y más su rostro en mi cuello, apreté más su cintura, y desee transmitirle todo mi amor en ese abrazo, lavando mis culpas por no estar con ella siempre, por no decirle cuanto la amo, por no hacérselo saber día tras día.

Percibí la presencia de alguien en la cercanía, delante de nosotros mi madre nos observaba con el rostro lleno de felicidad y sus ojos brillantes. Le sonreí con una pequeña mueca y aleje el rostro de mi hija de mi cuello para encontrar su mirada, con el cabello por todo el rostro, me miro con ojitos apagados y beso mi mejilla. Fruncí el ceño y quite los mechones del rostro para verla mejor.

- Que va mal preciosa?- el interrogante se formaba en mi cabeza y corría a velocidad luz,

tratando de comprender que era lo que la tenia con su mirada triste. El movimiento de alguien acercándose me distrajo de sus ojos y ví a mi madre venir hacia nuestro lugar. Me miraba con dulzura y al llegar a nosotros acaricio el cabello de mi hija mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla.

- Bella llamó.-soltó de repente, y entonces entendí lo que sucedía, ella la extrañaba mucho,

cada vez que hablaba con su madre se hacía la fuerte y luego corría a su cuarto a llorar, hasta que lograba hacerla entender la situación. Bella jamás se perdonaría si supiera cuanto la extrañaba, jamás se enteraría de esto.

- Cariño ya cenaste?-negué automáticamente, lo cierto era que venía por ella para cenar

tranquilos en casa y poder compartir mas tiempo de calidad a su lado, pero la verdad es que también moría de hambre y sabía que mi madre le iba a dar algo más sano que mis llamadas al delivery, de las cuáles Bella jamás se enteraría…..tampoco. -…Porque no se quedan a cenar con nosotros, puedo preparar algo delicioso, y creo que tal vez cierta niña escoja el postre, no es cierto?- busco el rostro de mi niña, que volteó lentamente hasta mirar de reojo a Esme, y luego a mi, buscando aprobación.

- Tu que dices? Quieres quedarte?- levante su rostro para encontrar mi respuesta y su amplia

sonrisa me lleno el alma una vez mas, acompañe su gesto con mi mayor cara de idiota enamorado.

- Bueno, porque no entramos entonces…..- mi madre camino al interior de la casa entonces

amague despegarme del cuerpo de mi hija, aun sujeto a mi, pero ella no planeaba soltarme y afianzó sus brazos a mi alrededor. Su gesto realmente me sorprendió, ella no era muy apegada a mí, pero sabía que no era porque ella no fuera una niña muy afectuosa, mi comportamiento le causaba cierto rechazo. La veía continuamente con Bella y sus manifestaciones eran hermosas, deseaba que lo fuera conmigo de la misma forma, pero si jamás pude acercarme a ella en el pasado, no veía fácil el camino para darnos ese espacio de cariño en el presente.

- Okay esta bien amor, no te suelto, no te suelto, pero….. solo… no me asfixies,….-dije entre risueño y encantado, apretaba su cuerpo mas hacia mi pecho

para infundarle todo mi amor-… quiero llegar a probar la comida de tu abuela aunque sea.- comenzó a reír bajo mi rostro y me dio varios besos en mi mejilla, mientras llegaba al recibidor de la casa de mis padres e intentaba con mucha destreza el no soltar a mi hija y maniobrar para cerrar la puerta de entrada. Cuando lo conseguí mi padre se acercaba con la intención de saludarme y estrechar un abrazo conmigo, pero al verme completamente ocupado y enredado con el cuerpecito de mi hija desistió.

- Vaya, no sabía que habías conseguido un mono araña en la ciudad- dijo muy divertido, ella

levanto su rostro ofuscado y le envío una mirada gélida a mi padre, para volver a esconderse en mi cuello. Yo simplemente hice una mueca y frote la espalda de mi hija.

Me acerque a la sala principal y tome asiento mientras ella se acomodaba en mi regazo.

- Como has estado hijo?...La Fundación? – mi padre se recostó por el espaldar del sillón

mas amplio y aguardo mi respuesta. Yo intentaba acomodarme en mi lugar mientras la observaba esconderse en mi pecho, sin soltar mi camisa de sus manos. Raro…..algo debió de haber sucedido para que reaccione de manera tan temerosa y se la vea tan abatida como la encontraba. Llene mis pulmones de aire al tiempo que acariciaba el cabello de mi hija y me dirigía a mi padre.

- Todo fantástico papá, no hubo grandes sorpresas hoy, las rutinas de todos los días, tal vez la semana que viene tengas que pasar a firmar algunas cosas y revisar otras, vienen los eventos mas importantes.- anuncié

- De acuerdo, ahora dime como estas tú?- en el momento que pronunció sus últimas palabras

acompañó el mensaje con un gesto, que a mi entender era una clara indirecta de otro tipo de pregunta disfrazada, que por la presencia de mi hija no iba a poder formular. Sonreí a su agudísima percepción de las cosas, ceñí más su cuerpo hacia el mío y observe su rostro distante y apagado y sus manitas aferrarse con mucha fuerza a mi ropa. Quite una de sus manos de mi camisa y la tome entre las mías, mientras llenaba de besos su muñeca. Levanté el rostro y me dirigí a mi padre, con la mirada amable y esperando mi respuesta.

- Esta todo más que bien papá, no te preocupes.- sonreí y respondió mi mensaje con un

asentimiento de cabeza. Giro en su eje y se encaminó al despacho contiguo a la sala.

Baje mi vista hasta toparme con los ojos chocolates más tiernos y adorables que había conocido, pero que ahora estaban irritados e hinchados por el llanto. Levanté su carita, encerrando su mentón con el índice y el pulgar de mi mano, deposité un beso en su frente y fui descendiendo por sus mejillas. Me acerque a su oído y con voz tenue me anime a preguntar.

- Así o mas mimos desea la señorita?- levanto sus bracitos y envolvió mi cuello, sujetándome

fuertemente-…tal vez deberíamos irnos a casa sino te sientes bien….vas a decirme que te sucede?- negó con mucha fuerza sobre mi hombro.

- De acuerdo, pero si todo esto es porque cierta joven de cabello achocolatado y por cierto muy hermosa, que se parece a ti llamó hoy y habló contigo, déjame decirte que también hable con ella, y tal vez en una semana o un poco mas ya este de vuelta.- dije con dulzura en mi voz

para reconfortarla, Bella jamás se había separado de ella por mas de dos días, de verdad estaba empezando a sentir mucho su falta y ya no ocultaba su dolor. Apretó y arrugó sus labios con una ligera trompa y me miró con ojitos cristalinos.

- Hey, pero…..me ofendes….de verdad tan mal la pasas conmigo que no puedes soportar unos días más en mi compañía?- me regalo una sonrisa y movió su cabeza negativamente.

- Creí que la Ley del Hielo había terminado,….perdiste, recuerdas?- le dije con mi sonrisa

torcida preferida, ella rodó los ojos y se soltó de mi agarre para sentarse mejor en mis piernas.

- Lo se, pero no tenía nada para decir.-me dijo perdiendo su mirada entre sus manitos.

- Ahhh esta bien…..bueno, como dije, en una semana tal vez vuelva y te librare de seguir soportándome.- puse mi mejor cara de perro callejero y solté su agarre, haciéndome el

ofendido. Abrió sus ojos como platos y mordió su labio inferior. Sonreí por dentro, eran iguales.

- Yo no dije que me cayera mal tu compañía- mantuvo su mirada en mis ojos, y podía sentir la

convicción de sus palabras, pase mis ojos por cada uno de sus rasgos y subí mi mano para acariciar con el dorso su mejilla.

Una sonrisa pícara se escapó de sus labios y se arrojo a mi pecho para estrecharme fuertemente.

- Si sigues arrojándote de esa manera a mi cuerpo, juró que algún día voy a terminar realmente golpeado, creo que tengo dos moretones mas hoy,…. no me enoja si cambias la rudeza por algo de dulzura no?.- su risa envolvió la sala, recostó su rostro en mi hombro y suspiró en

mi cuello. La aferre de la cintura y descanse mi mentón en el tope de su cabeza para quedarme meciéndola por un momento.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Limones – BS. POV**_

Viernes

Viernes

Viernes 13 de Septiembre

Estaba sentada en el borde de mi cama, cambiada, descalza, con la mirada perdida en mi ventana. No podía mover mi cuerpo, solo tenía que tomar mis cosas y encaminarme a clases. Pero no podía, no quería salir de mi cuarto, no quería que se hiciera de noche, no quería ir a la salida, no quería toparme con nadie y menos con al novia de Edward.

- Bella, no se te hace tarde ya para el instituto?- Charlie me habló por la puerta de mi

habitación, apenas atine a voltearme cuando él ya estaba adentrándose al mismo-…te pasa algo hija?-

- No, solo estaba recordando las tareas que tengo para hoy.- mentí descaradamente, mientras

buscaba mis zapatillas debajo de mi cama. Me las puse rápidamente y tome mis cosas para bajar. Pase a un lado de Charlie y baje como flash las escaleras, increíblemente sin estamparme contra el parqué.

- Hey, cuanta prisa!-voltee a ver a mi padre bajar las escaleras a prisa, y seguirme hasta la

cocina.

- Si, tengo prisa, me demore mucho en el cuarto, creo que voy a llegar tarde- trataba de evitar

La mirada de mi padre escondiéndome detrás de la puerta de la heladera, no quería escuchar su felicitación por mi cumpleaños, intenté alargar el momento rebuscando entre las repisas del refrigerador algo que no iba a encontrar nunca. Para mi sorpresa Charlie se acercó y cerró la puerta de la heladera para girarme y darme un abrazo. No sabía como reaccionar, me sentía rara e inundada por el olor de su chaqueta de cuero, esto era lo máximo que podía esperar de él, imaginaba que le habría de haber costado mucho llegar a tener ese contacto conmigo. Tal vez nuestra relación comenzaba a dar frutos, elevé mis brazos y lo rodee para devolver el cariño.

- Se que no gustas de festejar tu cumpleaños, pero al menos déjame saludarte como se debe.-

se separo de mi cuerpo y mantuvo sus manos en mis hombros, su rostro estaba sonrosado y sonreía tímidamente. Miraba alrededor de mi como esquivando mi rostro, imagino que por la pena que sentía. Yo tenía mi sonrojo particular y mordía mi labio, clave mi vista en la placa de Charlie y junte mis manos nerviosas.

- Gracias Char..papá- se soltó muy pronto de mi para alejarse y sacar algo de su bolsillo, un

sobre doblado en la mitad blanco.

- Siento mucho no poder comprarte algo, pero no estaba seguro de lo que podía llegar a gustarte y preferí juntar el dinero y obsequiártelo para que escojas por tu cuenta el regalo.

- Papá no es necesario que me regales nada, no necesito nada, en serio guarda el dinero para la casa o algo para ti.- empecé a sentirme avergonzada y tome mis cosas para salir de la casa.

- Espera Bella, por favor acéptalo, es lo que puedo darte y me haría sentir muy mal el que no lo quieras, no tenia idea que comprarte. Por favor tómalo y úsalo como tu prefieras, hazme sentir útil.

- Deja de decir tonterías, tu me das todo aquí papá, no necesitas darme dinero para hacerme sentir mejor, yo….de verdad estoy bien aquí…- vale, podía mentir un poco por la felicidad

del otro no?-…en serio no necesito eso.- le dije con una sonrisa sincera, empezaba a sentirme

mal por Charlie, de verdad el creía que no me daba nada?

- Bella vamos acéptalo, yo se que tal vez quieras comprarte cosas para la salida de hoy, me haría sentir bien que lo usaras para disfrute personal.

Analicé su semblante, y parecía realmente apenado, Charlie no necesitaba tener estos gestos para hacerme sentir mejor, él era honesto, sencillo y valorable. Suspire y tome de su mano el sobre para guardarlo en mi bolso. De reojo vi como sonreía, me regocijé por dentro al verlo feliz.

- Quisiera poder llevarte al instituto pero tengo que estar temprano en la jefatura, si quieres paso a buscarte a la salida- mi rostro se contrajo del horror al pensar en la idea de verme

llegar o irme con la patrulla de Charlie. Al parecer no era buena disimulándolo porque el hizo una mueca al ver mi reacción-…claro que puedo esperarte a unas cuadras del colegio, si te parece bien?- Relaje mi cuerpo con el ofrecimiento.

- Gracias papá sería genial- me acerque a la puerta y salí a tomar el bus.

- Diviértete hoy hija, nos vemos!- me gire a saludarlo, con una sonrisa falsa levante mi

mano y me despedí pensando en que hoy no iba a ser un día divertido, hoy iba a ser torturante.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . Camine desde la parada del bus hasta la entrada del instituto, estaba nerviosa, pero agradecía el que Jake se demorara con la Chevy, porque iba a ser peor, anunciarme con el ruidoso motor de la camioneta.

Llegué al estacionamiento, y observé a mi alrededor buscando alguno de los autos de los Cullens, al parecer no habían llegado ni Alice ni su hermano. Apenas eran las 7.45 de la mañana, tendrían que estar viniendo. Una bocina me asustó, busque con la mirada de donde provenía, y a mis espaldas estaba el Volvo de Edward con él al volante. Me moví del camino para dejarlo pasar, pero él se quedo con el auto en marcha observándome. No entendí que quería y hoy no era mi día favorito para estar lidiando con su fastidio. Le hice una seña para que pase, eleve mis cejas esperando por su reacción. Él solo me sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza, sacó la mano por la ventanilla y me hizo un gesto para que pasara primero. Bufé y seguí mi camino por la acera del aparcamiento, detrás de mi sentí como arranco levemente su auto y me seguía el paso, giré bruscamente y lo mire por el vidrio del auto frunciendo el ceño, que demonios pretendía?

Seguía sonriendo con altanería, presiono el acelerador y acercó levemente su auto hasta mi piernas, trataba de atemorizarme? Definitivamente hoy estaba más idiota que todos los demás días. No le di importancia y continué con mi camino, volví a escuchar su auto tras de mi pisándome los talones. Apresure el paso.

- Lindo pantalón Swan!- gritó a mis espaldas, que? Voltee a verlo sin entender nada de lo

que estaba haciendo, tenía la cabeza fuera de la ventanilla y se carcajeaba con fuerza-…Feliz Cumpleaños!

Awww sabía mi cumpleaños? Genial, se podía ser encantador e idiota a la vez. Mi rostro estaba completamente deformado, que rayos pasaba con este chico? Le di una sonrisa de agradecimiento y me adentro al hall del colegio. Recordé que él estaba presente el día de la charla sobre la salida que organizaba Alice por el festejo de mi cumpleaños, pero porque habría de importarle saludarme o no.

- Bella!- sonreí, porque me esperaba algo así, Alice venía saltando por el pasillo

extremadamente alegre. Ya no podía hacer nada, debía enfrentar el día. A la fuerza congeniar con mi cumpleaños.

- Feliz Cumpleaños!- se lanzó a mi cuerpo con tanto ímpetu que terminamos esparcidas

en el suelo.

- Alice por dios…- no dejaba de reír de la actitud de mi amiga, dejo un sonoro beso en mi

mejilla mientras intentaba desarrendarse de nuestros cuerpos mezclados entre bolsos libros y extremidades. La sombra de un cuerpo próximo elevó mi rostro hasta toparme con la mirada que perturbaba todas mis fantasías.

Él estaba parada a mi lado observando la escena muy risueño. Alice intentó levantarse pero entre risas y tropezones cayó encima de mi cuerpo, hundió su brazo en mi vientre, chillé fuerte del dolor, pero no paraba de reír, no sabía si reía de la caída o porque ocultaba el dolor del golpe.

- Ouch!, Ali eso me dolió- solte frotando mi vientre.

- Lo siento….lo siento Bells!- dijo ella aún con ataque de risa.

Edward ayudó a erguirse a Alice, mientras yo intentaba apartar mis libros a un lado para levantarme. Una mano tendida en mi rostro quitó mi atención, con el rostro cálido y amable él me ofrecía apoyo para alzarme del suelo. Mis ojos se clavaron en sus esmeraldas, no fui conciente del movimiento cuando ya tenía mi mano en la suya. Tomó impulso y me levantó del suelo con la fuerza de su brazo, estabilizó mi cuerpo con su otra mano sujetándome de la cintura. Apenas y entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, era un simple gesto gentil de su parte. Pero para mi pasó a ser la firma de mi sentencia al sufrimiento.

Apoye mi mano sobre su pecho, tenía la mirada perdida en su cuello, respiraba su esencia por completo, una fragancia dulce, varonil, sumamente embriagante. Sentía el latir de su corazón bajo mi palma, cerré mis ojos cuando su aliento mentolado me golpeó el rostro. Deslizó su mano por mi cintura, lentamente iba dejando mi cuerpo y yo ya empezaba a extrañar el roce. El camino de tacto que dejaba por mi costado ardía en ganas de sentir más y más de sus manos. Nuestras manos seguían sujetas, deje de respirar cuando abandonó la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, centré mi mirada en la mano que tenía apoyada en su pecho, para ver como se deslizaba por su torso, torneado, y el tacto se hacía cada vez más lejano. Dejé caer los brazos a mis costados inertes, la respiración me estaba faltando. Levanté la mirada y él estaba frente a mi, tieso, serio, con el semblante impoluto, parpadeó un par de veces, y volteó su rostro en dirección a su hermana. Me quedé viendo la nada, estaba en problemas en grandísimos problemas y no pensaba aceptar lo que estaba girando en mi mente.

- Bella estas bien?- Alice se acercó a mi lado, tomó mi brazo para llamar la atención. Observé

su rostro, pase saliva y le sonreí tímidamente-…si? Segura?, no te lastimé?

Cierto, me había golpeado.

- Si Ali, estoy bien, no te preocupes.-contesté acomodando mi blusa.

- Hey Bella, feliz cumpleaños- Jasper ya estaba a nuestro lado, nos entregó nuestras mochilas

que levantaba del piso. Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se colgaba de su cuello.

Seguí con la mirada el lugar donde él estaba hace unos minutos, y ya no estaba ahí. Qué diablos había pasado hace un momento? Quería saltar de felicidad por el detalle del saludo y el contacto que había tenido hace unos instantes, pero me odiaba más por lo que no iba a aceptar. Necesitaba aire, soledad, esto estaba sobrepasándome.

- Disculpen, voy al baño.- me incliné a levantar mis libros y abandonar el pasillo.

- Oh por dios! Que le pasó a tu Jean?- me dijo Alice con exagerada preocupación.

- Qué?- enarqué una ceja y baje la vista a mis jeans para buscar alguna imperfección.

- Voltéate- mi amiga se acercó a girar mi cuerpo y me examinó de espaldas.

- Alice qué? Que tengo?- intenté mirar por encima de mis hombros.

Vaya esto si es sexy, me gusta como te queda? Lo hiciste tú?

- De que hablas Alice?- puse mis libros en los brazos de Alice y pase mi manos por mi trasero

para explorar la superficie de mis jeans. Toqué el inicio de los bolsillos de mi pantalón hasta llegar al final de mis nalgas. Del lado derecho debajo de la nalga tenía una abertura en el jean desde la cara interna del muslo hasta el exterior del lado de afuera. Atravesaba mi muslo en forma horizontal dejando parte de mis panties al descubierto y por su puesto parte de mi trasero también. Entonces recordé…

_ - Lindo pantalón Swan!_

Como diablos no me había dado cuenta de tremenda rajadura en mi jean? Y hoy había escogido usar la pantie mas grande del mundo, _que sexy Bella, es genial tu carpa cubre traseros. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Manzanas – EC. POV**_

- Quiero que vuelva- dijo apenas en susurro.

- Yo también quiero que vuelva princesa- me aferre mas a ella buscando el recuerdo de su

aroma-…ya hablamos de esto verdad? Porque Mami viajó?- busqué su rostro y enarque una

ceja buscando su respuesta.

- Por trabajo.

-Aja, y sabes que si no hubiera sido de urgencia ella nunca te dejaría verdad?

- Si.

- Entonces, porque somos valientes, vamos a aguantar una semana mas sin mami, hasta que vuelva y no vamos a hacerla sentir mal por haberse ido, no?

- Soy valiente- me dijo levantando su manito en puño.

- Eso!, así se habla- golpee su puño con el mío en señal de camaradería.

- Tu no eres valiente?-

-Quep?- me hice el que no entendí su pregunta, porque la verdad era peor que ella, sentía

hasta los huesos la falta de Bella, lloraba como niño en su ausencia, y moría de ganas de llamarla miles de veces en el día aunque me repitiera lo mismo en cada llamada.

- Soy valiente, soy un chico grande- le dije rodando los ojos con gracia. Al parecer no tenía

mucho convencimiento en mis palabras porque la mirada que me dio estaba llena de duda. Me intimidaba en ocasiones con su escrutinio, era tan inteligente que podía escuchar como los engranajes trabajaban en su cabecita para entender las cosas. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado, entendía rápido las cosas y no pasaban desapercibidas las situaciones entre líneas con ella. Mi táctica siempre fue hablar claro, porque intuía que no la convencía con mis mentiras, y eso que yo era el buen mentiroso, Bella ni siquiera lo intentaba, la descubrían con tan solo pensar en la mentira.

- Podemos ir a casa y llamarla?- me dijo con los ojitos llenos de alegría.

-Lo siento mi amor, es muy tarde, recuerdas que te dije que hay diferentes horarios, y ahora donde esta Bella es muy de noche, ya debe estar durmiendo, no vamos a despertarla.- su

mirada decayó y se hundió en mi pecho aferrándose a mi camisa.

- Si te despiertas temprano mañana, tal vez podremos intentarlo, de acuerdo?- levantó su rostro

y mordió su labio, analizando mi ofrecimiento, para terminar asintiendo. Un bostezo la hizo removerse en mi regazo, apoyo su mejilla en mi pecho y cerró sus ojitos mientras sujetaba mi ropa. La abrace al tiempo que la acomodaba entre mis brazos para recostarla entre el sofá y mis piernas. Ya había dejado de ser una bebé hace tiempo, pero no podía asimilar que cada día creciera mas y mas. Soñaba despierto con el día en el que ella seguía siendo una bebé y yo tenía la oportunidad de cuidar de ella, recuperando todo aquel tiempo que no la tuve en mis brazos.

- Papá quiero ir casa.- me dijo con voz fatigada.

- Y la cena de la abuela? Le dijimos que nos quedaríamos a cenar…..-

- Tengo mucho sueño- me decía entre bostezos.

- Muy bien,….ahora vuelvo, quédate aquí.- moví los cojines del amplio sofá para

darle lugar y acostarla en él. Y me dirigí a la cocina donde seguro estaba Esme.

Mamá estaba de espaldas envolviendo unas cajas con comida, me acerque sigiloso a ella y tome aire para continuar mi maldad.

- Qué haces Esme?- le dije cerca de su oído con un poco de brusquedad y sujetándola de la

cintura.

- Dios Edward! Cuantas veces voy a tener que decirte que no hagas mas eso, en serio vas a matarme de un infarto.- ella se volteó a golpearme en el brazo, mientras yo me carcajeaba por

la situación.

- No exageres, venía a decirte que…-

- Si lo se, los escuche recién cuando me acercaba a la sala. Imaginé que iba a estar cansada, después de pasar toda la tarde en la plaza, la cena se demorará un poco más, pero tengo algo preparado del mediodía para que te lleves Edward- gracias a Dios mi madre siempre va un

paso delante del mundo-…es mejor que la lleves a casa, ya es muy tarde hijo. No tiene que trasnochar demasiado, sabes que Bella….

- Lo se, Lo se mamá, se como son las cosas,…- la corte inmediatamente, -…tengo una lista en el refrigerador con todas sus indicaciones.- Esme me sonrío con sorna.

- Mamá que sucedió hoy?- me acerca a la isla de la cocina y apoye mis brazos sobre la mesada

esperando su respuesta. Tenía una idea de lo que había pasado pero era mejor enterarme de la fuente oficial.

- Lo dices por el llamado de Bella?

- Exactamente.-ella dejo las bolsas con comida a un lado y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de

la isla.

sufría mucho al extrañar a su madre, pero no tenía idea de lo que me hablaba sobre el cuento.

- Es la primera vez que escucho eso, Bella nunca me hablo de nada, será alguna tarea de la escuela?.

- Puede ser hijo, no le he pregunte nada, cuando me vio entrar al estudio secó sus lagrimas rápidamente y cambio de tema.

Me intrigaba lo del cuento, no imaginaba a que se refería y para que necesitaba a Bella? Siempre hizo las tareas con ella pero también venía haciéndolas conmigo en los últimos días, y no había nada de cuentos.

- Lo hablaré con Bella mañana, no te preocupes mamá.

- Esta bien hijo, llévate esto para la cena.- me entregó las bolsas con las cajas de comida dentro

Y las tomé en mano saliendo hacia la sala.

Me acerque hasta donde ella estaba durmiendo y la tomé en brazos. Se sobresaltó cuando la cargué y frotó su ojos para despertar, me quedo viendo mientras recorría su alrededor con la mirada para verificar donde estábamos, aún estaba dormida. Cuando entendió donde se encontraba me regalo una sonrisa y se ciño mas a mi cuello, rodeándome con los brazos.

- Vas a usar tus piernitas alguna vez?- le dije bajando mi rostro para encontrar el suyo.

- Te quiero mucho papi, no quiero despegarme de ti.- manipuladora! Esme sonrió y

acarició la espalda de mi hija.

- Tu papa esta en una llamada importante en su despacho, quieres esperarlo o prefieres que le deje el saludo?- dijo mi madre.

- Esta bien mamá, mejor me voy, también estoy cansado, prefiero llegar a casa cuanto antes, así no nos pasamos el horario de sueño…- dije señalando con mi barbilla a la niña que le

sonreía muy alegremente a mi madre-…saluda a papá de nuestra parte.

Me acerque a su mejilla y deje un beso, ella nos estrecho a ambos y besó nuestras cabezas. - Adiós cariño, llámame si necesitas algo, no lo dudes hijo! Adiós amor, nos vemos mañana-dijo dirigiéndose a mi hija.

Camine hacia mi Volvo y me detuve en la puerta del copiloto.

- Hace varios años ya, que dejaste de pesar 3 kgs, será que puedes bajarte y entrar por tu cuenta o prefieres que te aviente por la ventana? Porque de verdad mis brazos ya no van a soportar más tanto peso- me lanzó una mirada enfurecida y se soltó de repente de mi regazo.

- El papá de mi Emily tiene gemelos, los carga a ambos, y no he visto que se queje-

pronunció con suficiencia.

- Cuando quiera quemar mi cerebro y consumir esteroides como el papá de Emily, solo por el placer de levantar a mi hija floja que no desea caminar y prefiere acumular grasa, tal vez seas feliz, para tu desdicha le tengo aprecio a mi cerebro y tu ya estas un poco pasadita de peso, no crees que deberías caminar un poco más? No quiero que mi auto ponche sus ruedas.-

terminé con risa socarrona mientras sujetaba la puerta para que ella se adentrara y le entregaba las bolsas con la cena.

- Que son estedoires?...olvídalo, no quiero saber….Mamá tiene razón- me lanzó con

furia. Fruncí el ceño, cerré su puerta y rodee el auto para sentarme al volante.

- Esteroides…esta bien, supongo que Emmet te pude explicar mejor que yo…..en que tiene razón?….En lo perfecto que soy?- le dije girando el rostro hasta encontrarme con sus

ojos, poco distinguibles en la oscuridad de la noche.

- No, en lo idiota.-hizo una mueca, que rápidamente transformo en sonrisa.

No le conteste. Girando las llaves y arrancando el auto, me quede observando la carretera, recordando cuantas veces había sido idiota con Bella.

De a poco Edward, de a poco….mejorando todo, siempre tuvo razón.

- Siempre tuvo razón.- dije volteando a ver mi niña, que se sorprendió cuando la tome del

brazo y lleve su mano a mis labios para depositar un beso, le sonreí con dulzura, y me concentre en el camino, sujetando su mano durante todo el viaje.

Pensé en ella y una vez mas tenía razón….

…..amaba a Isabella.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Limones – **_

- Es sumamente sexy, deja de cubrirte…- estiraba mi blusa intentando en vano cubrir la parte

de mi anatomía que ahora sentía el frío que pasaba por la rotura.

- Esto es tan jodidamente vergonzoso, no entiendo como demonios no me percate de ese agujero, ni siquiera percibí el frío que ahora me esta congelando.

- Tal vez, indirectamente querías ser sexy, y la parte aburrida de tu cerebro dijo OFF- hice una

mueca de disgusto ante las palabras de Alice.

- Deberías mostrar mas de vez en cuando, tienes lindo cuerpo Bella, déjate ver más- Ang me

decía eso, teniendo un tapado hasta las rodillas, sus poros apenas podían respirar con tanta ropa envuelta en su cuerpo. Pase una mirada completa por su físico y me sonrío con vergüenza-…bueno hoy hace frío, pero Ben puede decirte cuan atrevida soy con el atuendo.

Definitivamente no era algo que iba a hacer.

- Bella hoy serás una diosa,… pasaré por tu casa a las 6, es muy tarde?

- Tarde? Ali, la cita es a las 10 de la noche, tantas horas necesitas?

- Oh si, claro!, primero el peinado, luego el maquillaje y por último el vestido- diablos!

Olvidé que tenía pensado hacerme poner un vestido-…eso llevará aproximadamente unas 3 horas sin contar la ropa- mi mandíbula cayo 3 metros, esta parte de Alice desconocía totalmente.

- Okay, no hay problema con el horario, mejor me voy yendo, necesitaré descansar para prepararme para esta noche.

- Si eso! Descansa porque hoy será una gran noche.- me decía Alice juntando sus manos y

rostro iluminado, estaba realmente expectante por la noche de hoy, parecía explotar con tanto entusiasmo.

- Nos vemos en la noche Bells- saludó Ang desde la puerta.

- Adios chicas, nos vemos. . .

.

.

.

.

Cuesto abajo, tres calles hacia la derecha, la patrulla de Charlie me esperaba estacionada a un lado de la carretera. Había cumplido lo que me dijo en la mañana, seguía nerviosa con lo que me esperaba en la noche, aún no le había dicho a papá la gran salida que tenía planeada Alice. Solo mencione apenas el encuentro de la noche, pero prefería no entrar en detalles, sobre todo si otro Cullen que no sea la menor de la familia entraba en la situación. A ese era mejor mantenerlo lejos de la vista de Charlie, y desde hoy lejos de mi vista y mis pensamientos también. Creo que lo segundo no lo estaba cumpliendo, pero era la última vez que le dedicaba un pensamiento de más. Se terminó, bloqueo mental a Edward Cullen.

- Estas bien?- porque todo el mundo me veía mal? era la segunda vez en el día que me hacían

esa pregunta.

- Si, porque? Me ves mal?- tal vez estaba un poco fastidiada porque la forma en la que se lo

dije no fue muy amena.

- Bueno, entraste al coche en silencio, sin saludar y te sentaste con brusquedad…..supuse que algo malo estaba sucediendo…

- No, no pasa nada solo estoy cansada, fue un día largo, y aún me queda festejar el cumpleaños.- solté con una muy fingida sonrisa.

- Pareciera que no estas muy entusiasmada por el festejo-Bingo! Charlie miraba la carretera y

negaba con su rostro como no entiendo mi actitud.

- Exacto- ya no me preocupaba ocultar mi desagrado.

- Y porque no lo cancelas en lugar de estar a cara de perro todo el día- genial, ahora hasta él se

mofaba de mi actitud.

- Ya acepte, no voy a cancelar todo unas horas antes, Alice se esforzó en preparar la salida.

- Ajá, y quienes van?- Ouch! Eso no esperaba que preguntara.

- Alice, Jasper, Ang, Ben, Rosalie y yo- que no me pregunte por Edward, que no pregunte por

él, que no pregunte por él, que no pregunte por él.

- Quién es Rosalie?- por ella tampoco tenía que preguntar.

- Es una amiga de Alice, una perfecta rubia esbelta que llego hace unos días al pueblo.- lanzé

con fastidio.

- Rosalie Hale?- la conocía?

- Si, supongo, es la hermana de Jasper.

- Ja! Se quien es? Es tu amiga también?- me lo preguntó con demasiada sorpresa en el rostro.

- No, bueno….apenas la conocí en la semana, no he hablado mucho con ella, es amiga de Alice y por eso viene también.

- Ella también va?- estaba desmemoriado? Acaba de decirle la lista de asistencias, que era lo

que le sorprendía tanto?

- Papá te dije que si, te lo dije…-

- Cullen va?- mierda!

- Si te refieres a Alice, si, ella va.

- No te hagas la graciosa Bella, te pregunto por el desastre del hermano mayor.- conducía

intercalando su vista entre la carretera y mi rostro, estaba enfadándose, lo sabía, todo lo que tuviera que ver con Cullen era caótico para él. Y justo hoy que había descubierto….MIERDA! Cállate Swan!

- Pues Emmet no va, no lo conozco.- quise irme por la tangente para evitar el momento de

hablar de él.

- Okay, entonces Cullen irá…-lo decía afirmativamente, y como si su apellido quemara en sus

labios.

- No lo sé, yo no lo invité, a que viene tanto interrogatorio?.

- Bella te dije que te mantuvieras lejos de ese chico, además si esa chica esta invitada, donde vaya ella irá él, los conozco, son imanes.- Oh que tierno, Charlie conocía su relación? Puaj!

Destruye mi tarde papá.

- De que hablas?- de acuerdo, no podía evitar no pensar en él, pero bien podía aunque sea

buscar información y torturarme más.

- Rosalie y Cullen, son pareja desde hace años, creo que como desde los 13 años, no lo sé, son como inseparables, aunque desde hace un año que ella se graduó en la preparatoria y se fue a estudiar a no se donde, al parecer terminaron porque nunca mas los vi juntos y ella tampoco volvió…claro,….a no ser que lleven una relación a distancia.- años de noviazgo?

Eso si que no me lo esperaba. Edward no parecía el joven dispuesto a tener una relación seria de amor eterno con una mujer-…son problemáticos los dos, varias veces se metieron en apuros ya de niños.

Si él llevaba años con ella, no podían estar pasando el tiempo, y por la demostraciones de cariño que se daban en el pasillo el pasado día, ellos están realmente enamorados. Mi autoestima cayo hasta el mismísimo infierno, nada tenía que hacer ocupando mi tiempo pensando en alguien que estaba años luz de voltear a verme.

Crucé mis brazos y me concentré en la ventana a mi lado, verde, todo verde, maldito sea el color verde, porque no pueden ser azules lo arbustos! Porque Edward no puede tener lo ojos violetas!

- Mira nada más, parece que lo llame con el pensamiento.- decía Charile con gracia mientras

estacionaba la patrulla a un lado de la acera. Cuando miré la carretera, el dichoso auto de Edward estaba atravesado entre algunos árboles en el bosque, claramente en falta. Una vez más iba a ser espectadora de las riñas, ya cotidianas, entre el Jefe Swan y Edward Cullen-…puedes esperar un momento?- Que iba a decirle? No, podemos irnos, no quiero verlo, porque el muy maldito es hermoso, me petrifico a su lado, y creo que estoy ligeramente caliente con él.

- Claro papá!- si, definitivamente no iba a decir eso.

Si, algo iba a pasar hoy nuevamente entre Charlie y Edward prefería no estar presente, me aoville en mi asiento y escondí mi cuerpo tras la guantera del coche patrulla, pero dejé mi vista lo suficientemente bien colocada detrás del volante para husmear la escena.

Papá le golpeó la ventanilla del conductor y parecía estar hablando de forma normal con él, de pronto se alejo del Volvo y bajo su mirada al suelo para reír negando con algo que no estaba entendiendo, me erguí en mi lugar estirando mi cuello, buscando algún dato de lo que estaba sucediendo.

La primera puerta que se abrió fue la del copiloto.

Y allí bajo ella, tan hermosa como la recordaba desde el último y único encuentro que había tenido en el instituto con la amiga de Alice. Tenía la blusa abierta dejando ver el inicio de su sostén rosa.

Del otro lado Edward, salía de su coche con el torso desnudo y sus jeans desarreglados.

Dios mio, estaban haciendo lo que estoy pensando? Maldita sea, si.

Me escabullí debajo del volante, mi último deseo era ser vista por él. Me recosté en el asiento, cruce mis manos sobre mi vientre, e intenté pensar en que faltaban pocas horas para mi festejo de cumpleaños, Alice llegaría a las 6 de la tarde, tenía aproximadamente una hora para llegar a casa y alistarme para la tortura. El lunes tengo que entregar un parcial domiciliario de Historia.

_Edward teniendo sexo con Rosalie en el Volvo._

Tenía que llamar a Jake para preguntarle por mi Chevy.

_Edward teniendo sexo con Rosalie en el Volvo._

Lavar la ropa de la semana que había acumulado en el cuarto de lavado.

_Edward teniendo sexo con Rosalie en el Volvo._

Tenía que depilarme si Alice pensaba ponerme un vestido.

_Edward acariciando mis piernas depiladas. _

_Maldita sea Cullen, y la mierda de cerebro que tenía!_

Mi maldita concentración era tan débil como mi intento por borrar a Edward de mis pensamientos. Refregué mis cien, inspiré profundamente y solté un bufido de cansancio. Un carraspeó me levantó de golpe de mi descanso/escondite, Charlie me vio con interrogante y abrió la puerta del auto para adentrarse. Me acomode incómoda y nerviosa en el lugar, no sin antes pasar la mirada por el lugar donde hace instantes estaba el Volvo de Edward. Que para mi sorpresa ya no estaba, ni siquiera lo había escuchado partir.

- Te sientes bien?- me sorprendí cuando él puso una mano en mi hombro y me vio con

preocupación. Y ahí vamos de nuevo, debía hacerme atender si todo el mundo me veía mal.

- Si, esta todo bien, solo me recosté a descansar un poco. – mire la ventana evadiendo su rostro

totalmente, era pésima con las mentiras, y esto no era algo de lo que él podía enterarse.

-Este chico no aprende…- carcajeó muy fuerte, frotaba su bigote con una mueca pícara-…si que es descarado, acabo de encontrarlo…-

- Papá puedes llevarme a casa pronto, Alice llegara en unas horas y aún no me he duchado- si,

eso!, no me torturaré mas. Charlie me vio con confusión por cortarle el diálogo, pero era mejor cortar por lo sano todo tema relacionado con el hermoso chico de ojos verdes.

Eso no sonó bien. Toma dos.

Era mejor cortar por lo sano todo tema relacionado con el maldito feo chico de los hermosos ojos verdes.

Okay, no voy a seguir intentando, no tiene caso.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo!**_

_**Perdón, pero la semana pasada tuve problemas al subir el capítulo y no me dejo editarlo, fuck FF, asi q espero ahora se suba bien y no tengan problemas para leerlo.**_

_**Me gustaría saber q opinan de la historia o si quieren aportar algo, soy nueva en esto, intento hacerlo lo mejor posible. Se q fue un poco complicado de entender, pero bueno….ustedes leen díganme si les parece q debo cambiar algo y veré que hacer para esclarecer mas las cosas. Me encanta escribir este fic y me encanta saber q les gusta. Nos vemos la sem q viene, estoy analizando la posibilidad de subir previews porq tengo varios caps escritos, pero lo voy a pensar mejor y después les digo. Espero disfruten el cap MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

_**Mordiditas**_

_**Chaito ¡!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Manzanas – EC. POV**_

Si te acuestas ahora, te levantarás más temprano y podrás hablar con ella.- pronuncié en su

dirección.

Habíamos llegado al piso que compartíamos hace unas semanas, desde que ellas se mudaron a vivir conmigo.

Después de batallar media hora con ella para que intentara ducharse, estábamos en su cuarto, busque unos pijamas para que escogiera cual usar como todas las noches. Mientras se cambiaba, por mi mente pasó la charla que había tenido hace un par de horas con mi madre, recordé los llantos que me relataba y sobre todo el cuento que decía no poder terminar en su charla telefónica con Bella por la tarde. No sabía como encarar el tema con ella, era difícil inmiscuirme en sus asuntos cuando apenas hace unos meses comenzamos a entendernos más íntimamente. Intentaría tantear el terreno para sonsacarle algunos datos.

Listo, cuando la llamamos?- la oí decir.

Giré sobre mis talones para buscar en su biblioteca el mismo cuento que venía leyendo desde hace dos semanas, faltaban algunos capítulos por terminar. Miré las páginas, pasaba las hojas perdido sin si quiera detenerme en el lugar que tenía que continuar la lectura. Por mi cabeza pasaban miles de interrogantes con respecto a ella. Ahora estaba solo, y me sentía completamente vulnerable, entendía mas que nunca a Bella, el miedo por el que pasó y las continuas dudas que la absorbían con respecto a mí. Ni yo mismo hubiera confiado en mí para cuidarla. Sabía que ella me estaba dando la oportunidad de mejorar las cosas con nuestra hija, me estaba dando el espacio para conocerla para entenderla.

Papá?- escuche la vocecita de mi hija con preocupación en su tono.

Me voltee y le sonreí amablemente, me acerqué a ella y el di un beso en la frente. Aparte las mantas de su cama y me acomodé a su lado pasando un brazo por sus hombros. La atraje a mi pecho, ella pasó una de sus manos por mi vientre, hundió su rostro en mi torso y me quedé observando su semblante tranquilo. Arrebató el libro de mis manos y rebuscó entre las páginas el lugar donde nos habíamos quedado la anterior noche.

Acaricié su cabello ondulado largo y sedoso como el de mi Bella, pero de igual color que el mío. Era tan pequeña entre mis brazos.

Entonces cuando la llamamos?- levantó su carita y me vio con ojitos ansiosos. Sonreí embobado

con su animosidad. La elevé de su lugar para que estuviese cerca de mi rostro, acaricie su mejilla, mientras iba memorizando todos los hermosos detalles de su piel, algunas imperceptibles pecas en su nariz asomaban, unas perfectas arqueadas pestañas de color claro, y esas hermosas fuentes chocolatadas, tal vez un poco mas claras que las de Bella, pero igual de hermosas.

Temprano en la mañana, como a las 7...- frunció su ceño disgustada con la noticia al parecer, y

se dejo caer entre mis brazos para asirse más a mi cuerpo.

Tengo que programar a Diego…- con cansancio y entre bostezos me decía, Diego era su reloj de

noche, antes del viaje de su mamá, exigió que le compráramos un despertador para aprenderse los horarios de llamadas. No entendía porque le había puesto ese nombre al reloj, hasta que Bella me contó que así se llamaba el personaje de una serie de dibujos animados que ella miraba. Me reprendí por no saber ese dato.

Yo te despertaré…-le dije presionándola mas a mí.

Papi, hoy no quiero leer el cuento, si me duermo antes, más rápido podré llamar a mamá.

Me parece muy bien…- me levanté de su cama y la acomodé mejor entre las sábanas-…entonces a dormir.

De forma divertida palmee su pierna que sobresalía del cubrecama, Bella hacía lo mismo, siempre dormía con una pierna fuera de la cama. Según ella para respirar.

Buenos noches princesa, que descanses- besé su frente y apague la luz de la mesa de noche.

Buenas noches papi, te quiero…- envolvió mi cuello en un abrazo asfixiante que me hizo soltar

una carcajada-…no te vayas a dormir.

Claro que no, tu descansa.

Giró en su lugar y se colocó de costado en el colchón, aproveché para salir de su cuarto sin antes no darle una última mirada. Cerré la puerta de su alcoba y baje las escaleras hacia mi estudio.

Resoplé exhausto adentrándome en mi espacio. Extenuante y encantador, eran las dos palabras que mejor definían el oficio de ser padre de una hija que ha sido testigo de los últimos desastres que había cometido en el intento de formar una familia. 24 horas al día, 7 días a la semana, midiendo cada uno de mis movimientos a la exactitud, evitando realizar un paso en falso. Y todos y cada uno de mis sacrificios lo valían completamente por ellas. Tenía una familia, desde hace unos pocos meses, familia que podría haber tenido tiempo atrás, que yo mismo negué por estupidez y que hoy gracias a la misericordia y el amor de Isabella podía darme el lujo de apreciar y vivir en carne propia.

Me sentía avasallado por el momento, jamás imaginé cuantas cosas debía tener en cuenta para cuidarla, para entenderla, para amarla. Me había perdido tantas cosas, y ahora me sentía en el limbo con ella en casa, solos, conociéndonos. Era casi como invitar a salir a una chica que te gusta, me ponía tonto a su lado, le proponía lugares, salidas, intentaba preguntarle cosas, gustos, comidas preferidas, canciones favoritas.

Adolescente…. era volver a ser un avergonzaste adolescente intentando conquistar a la chica de tus sueños, solo que en mi lugar, intentaba conquistar el corazón quebrado de mi hija de 8 años. No era una niña fácil de pequeña edad, que podía comprar con juguetes y salidas de diversión, tenía la madurez de una preadolescente, cortesía de Bella Swan. Que había afrontado junto a su madre, las miserias humanas, cortesía de Edward Cullen.

Bella y yo entendíamos perfectamente que todos aquellos acontecimientos forjaron a una pequeña adulta que aprendió a vivir con padres defectuosos. Sufriendo intensamente nuestros desencuentros, y la respuesta siempre fue el amor. Sólo que nadie supo la respuesta hasta que las partes comenzasen a quebrarse y estuvieran en terapia intensiva.

Ahora había que lidiar con el daño hecho, y la inmensa necesidad de cariño que nos profesaba ella.

Cómo diablos haces para mejorar el corazón de tu hija de 8 años de edad, que soportó estoicamente la bestialidad de los desencuentros amorosos de seres imperfectos, con miles de daños colaterales, que fueron tan absurdos al negarse a las delicias del amor. El amor verdadero, puro y loable, el protagonista más antiguo de la humanidad.

En mi cabeza solo había una palabra, la misma que me repetía Bella día tras día.

Amor.

El mismo amor que le negué a Bella durante años, el mismo amor que me negué, el mismo que intentaba completar el corazón de mi hija. El mismo amor que me destruyó en la adolescencia, ese mismo que me imposibilitó, bloqueó, y cerró al mundo, ese mismo lacerante amor que destruyó a mi familia,….. que destruí.

Complicado, demasiado complicado para mi cabeza.

Rebusque entre mi gabinete la única botella escondida de whisky, que tenía en el despacho. Bella me mataría si la encontraba, pero a veces las situaciones fuertes ameritaban ser acompañadas con bebidas fuertes. No me moleste por ir a buscar una copa, lo tomé como lo saque del cajón, al natural, tibio, asqueroso, y sumamente ardiente. Pasó por mi garganta como una bola de alambre de púas, destrozando todo mi interior, quemándome por completo. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y pensé en la única persona que me sacaba todos los días del abismo, ella, mi mujer, mi Bella.

El sonido del celular vibrando en mi bolsillo me percató de lo tarde que era. Esa llamada de todas las noches, desde hace casi ya algunas semanas, era la misma rutina.

Terminaste la botella o queda un poco?

Queda un poco- dije carcajeándome por dentro, movía la botella de lado a lado batiendo el poco

líquido que quedaba.

Te felicitó, no la acabaste tan rápido, lo único que lamento es que ahora cuando pase a visitarte ya no tendrás más para invitarme.

Bueno, tengo jugos frutales, y gaseosas de dieta, aún así puedes venir…..o es que venías solo por mi bebida?- tome el último trago de mi botella, vaciándola. Arroje el envase al tacho debajo de

mi escritorio, y me acomode en la silla. Ahora tenía media hora de análisis terapéutico con mi amigo, o simplemente cotilleo masculino.

Como está?- lo conocía bastante bien para entender que esa pregunta tenía una reformulación

indirecta, como COMO LA ESTAS LLEVANDO CON ELLA?

No lo se…es extraño…..me siento realmente bien con ella…pero siento que hay momentos de abismo que no llego a entender bien. Tengo temor al acercarme mas interiormente a ella, no quiero escuchar los reclamos,… lo sé soy un cretino. Si, quiero saber que tiene para decirme, pero me siento una mierda por dentro ahora con ella, y creo que me estoy comportando como un maldito lame botas.

Ese no es el camino, no encausarás nada evitando lo inevitable, prepárate para escuchar esos reclamos, y prepara tu discurso para ese momento. Ella es especial, es inteligente, con el tiempo preguntara menos y sacará sus propias conclusiones, ya ves que es conspiradora, manipuladora, y tremendamente persuasiva…- se carcajeó muy fuerte para mi gusto, no entendí la gracia-…si le pones un cartel en la frente que diga SOY HIJA DE EDWARD CULLEN, entenderán su personalidad. Es tan obvio.

Ja, ja, ja, oh Jazz detente me parto de la risa…- solté con risas fingidas y sarcasmo evidente-…que imbécil eres.

La conversación se fundió en un agradable silencio de reflexión, que no fue más que la iluminación que me faltaba para entender un poco más la situación que me esperaba con ella.

Hoy…hoy me crucé ….me crucé con Tanya…- dijo mi amigo tartamudeando. Me tensé en lo

inmediato y me erguí en la silla de mi escritorio. Coloque mis codos en la mesa, y rebusque la nada entre mis papeles. Mi vida era un pequeño desastre en vías de construcción, y la sola mención de su nombre significaba derrumbar la pequeña familia que tenía armada. Le debía y me debía muchas cosas con ella, pero no era idiota, este no era el momento correcto para intentar saldar esas cuentas.

Cómo esta?- pregunté en susurro, con miedo a la pregunta, ocultándome entre mis hombros,

empequeñeciéndome en mi lugar, como si temiera que alguien pudiera escucharme.

Pues…para serte sincero…no la vi bien…estaba medio desganada cuando la crucé, me di cuenta que me dio una sonrisa falsa cuando nos topamos, tenía aspecto de estar cansada y caminaba ida por la acera entre la gente. Choqué con ella cuando iba a almorzar, solo hablamos unos segundos, por supuesto que el tema EC no lo he tocado con ella, y dudo mucho que se abriera a hablar de eso conmigo.

La culpa me carcomía el alma, nunca mas volví a tener alguna conversación con ella después de mi despedida. Y la desesperación que la inundó me sobrepaso de manera, tenía tanta hostilidad en ese momento que ni siquiera me molesté por ser cortes. Arrasé y pisotee cualquier muestra de amor, profane completamente su corazón y luego abandoné nuestros sueños para toparme con la realidad que me seguía hace años y guardaba en el más solitario de los cajones de mi alma. Mi amor por Bella.

Jazz yo…

Si lo se, lo se…- me interrumpió, él sabía que Tanya era uno de mis temas No favoritos, y estaba

terminantemente prohibido hablar de ello en mi casa-…hiciste bien Ed, deja de culparte.

Claro que no!...- solté con rabia, como podía decirme que lo que había hecho era correcto?, me

daba náuseas recordar el comportamiento que había tenido en el pasado para con ella. Era una espina de la cual no pensaba quitar tan fácilmente, merecía sufrir por eso, y estaba preparado para afrontarlo.

Tu decisión, tu felicidad, nunca fue un camino equivocado Ed, los medios tal vez no fueron los más delicados.

Me embargo el silencio, la melancolía, y las millones de fojas que tenía mi historial de deudas, poco a poco iban cobrándose una a una las desdichas cometidas en mi pasado. Y Tanya era una de esas culpas enormes que me atormentaban las noches de recuerdos.

…

_**Limones – BS POV**_

Me encontraba en mi habitación, muy nerviosa, sabida de la noche que me esperaba. Noche de tragos, era lo que tenía planeado Alice, y yo…..y yo aquí lamentándome por haber aceptado la invitación, de ninguna manera esa era la forma que hubiera escogido para festejar mi cumpleaños, pero Edward tenía razón, debería trabajar mi vulnerabilidad para con Alice, me fue imposible negarme a su rostro lleno de amor. Mi asistencia de mala gana iba a denotarle que en el futuro olvide por completo organizarme estas salidas. Por eso odiaba mi cumpleaños, todos creían que podían festejarlo como si fuera un gran acontecimiento y veían preciso arrojar la casa por la venta con los festejos, Renee me había obligado a realizar algún evento para cada año nuevo que cumplía. Invitaba gente que no había visto en mi vida pero que siempre estaba sentada a un lado, junto a mi pastel. Sople las velas infinidad de veces con personas totalmente distintas todos los años, nuevas amistades de mi madre o simples vecinos curiosos. En Forks las cosas eran diferentes…. a falta de mi madre, a horas de tener mi primer salida por la noche desde que llegue a vivir con mi padre, tenía a Alice.

Me deje caer en mi cama y perdí mi vista en el techo de mi cuarto, cumplía 18 años y me sentía realmente vacía, no tenía ninguna emoción al respecto. La diferencia era que sentía la angustia sobrepasar mi estado de ánimo absorbiéndome por completo. Qué había hecho en estos últimos años por mí?, Cumplía a rajatabla todo lo que mis padres me pedían, tenía un futuro pautado y estipulado que ya había demarcado años atrás, metas, sueños y deseos perfectamente organizados en mi mente. Solo era cuestión de seguir las indicaciones, pero aquí en la soledad de mi nuevo hogar tenía mucho tiempo para pensar y analizar mi vida, y no estaba conforme con lo que estaba estipulando para mí. Me sentía tan NI en mi interior, no estaba fastidiada con mi vida, pero en el fondo si, no era infeliz, no era feliz tampoco, porque me sentía tan insípida? Forks definitivamente tenía una pasividad demasiado estresante, la vorágine de la ciudad me hubiera hecho una persona ignara de mi situación y llegado el caso hubieran surgido los interrogantes. Ahora mí alrededor era otro, mis pensamientos no eran iguales y mis deseos tampoco, el cambio de ciudad me estaba pasando factura.

Cada una de mis dudas tenían nombre y apellido, mis problemas, mis deseos, mis pensamientos por completo se llamaban Edward Cullen, y odiaba eso.

Si hubiera seguido en Phoenix, estaría preocupada por comenzar a elevar mi puntaje académico, forjar más conocimientos, encauzarme en mis lecturas y escritos, y lograr algo con ellos. Desde que llegue aquí ni siquiera he tomado una sola vez mi lápiz para sentarme a escribir. De pronto mis dilemas siempre se encontraban alrededor de esa persona, y todos los días tenía algo que aportar al cajón de pensamientos de Edward Cullen.

El silencio que embargaba este pueblo me obligaba a mantenerme conectada con mi interior. Y las mismas responsabilidades que anteriormente me sacaban el sueño, no valían de la misma forma en este lugar. Tal vez tanta naturaleza verde me había quemado las neuronas y ahora era sólo una estúpida adolescente embobada por otro adolescente. Tal y como siempre quiso Charlie que fuera, una niña atormentada por las hormonas. Pues…..él quería eso, aquí estoy, totalmente estúpida por el idiota de Cullen. Sólo que justamente Edward era lo que el médico le recetó a Charlie que no comiera, porque decir que no se tragaba a Cullen era poco. Tenía prácticamente prohibido pensar en él, y por supuesto gustar de él era calvarle la estaca en el corazón a Charlie.

Acabo de darme cuenta que uní en una frase, gustar y Edward, y estuve toda la tarde negándolo. De acuerdo, fue demasiado tiempo negándome a lo obvio, fueron como…..4 hs sin aceptarlo.

Esta bien, no iba a humillarme, me gustaba si, es guapo, es atrevido, y tiene pequeños detalles cariñosos, oh si, me olvidada, me sentía tremendamente atraída sexualmente hacia él. La tensión que ejercía en mí por su desbordante personalidad se había transformado en ganas insaciables de abalanzarme a sus labios y dejar que conociera mi cuerpo solo con los suyos.

Pero que demonios me estaba pasando? El "excitante" abrazo de Jacob me había encendido la otra tarde y ahora estaba como hornalla con cualquier cosa. Bueno no por cualquier cosa, pero Edward era mi fósforo personal, por el momento.

Los recuerdos de la tarde me inundaron,….era él, todo en estos últimos días giraba en mis encuentros con él. Solo que olvidaba un pequeño detalle, rubio, esbelto, y sumamente hermoso. Rosalie, su novia.

Como diablos me atrevo a pensar en él y yo en un simple beso, cuando tiene la perfecta Miss Mundo a su lado. La rabia arrasó conmigo, al recordar en la situación en la que los había encontrado mi padre. Y Sus desconcertantes últimas palabras.

_Puedes creer que los muy descarados estaban a punto de hacerlo ahí en el auto, a un lado de la carretera- mi técnica de desviación de tema al parecer no fue entendida por Charlie-…si hubiera llegado unos 5 minutos mas tarde te aseguro que tendría un espectáculo ante mis ojos._

_Como demonios le dices a tu padre que no quieres escuchar más de su maldita historia, porque los celos y la rabia de no ser la chica que devoran los labios de Edward me carcomían._

_A penas me acerque a un lado de su coche, y me encontré con la señorita Hale en su regazo con gestos claros de que no estaba pasándola mal en la cabina del Volvo del chico, ofreciéndole tan descaradamente sus pechos, hundiéndoselos en la cara a Cullen._

_Papá!- le grité,….. mierda porque se le había dado la gana de describirme todo eso._

_Qué?- me dijo sorprendido tomando el volante del coche._

_Puedes dejar ya el tema? No necesito que me des todos los detalles, ya es desagradable el asunto para que encima te explayes en la historia._

_Mi padre se carcajeó, y negó con el rostro clavando la mirada en la carretera._

_- Vale, lo siento, no quise ser tan específico, pero es muy divertido, yo también fui adolescente Bella y…- oh por dios no-…recuerdo tener esa edad y estar con las hormonas revolucionadas,…- que asco, Charlie y Renee en un auto, dios mio me lavaré el cerebro con ácido para quemar esos pensamientos-… y si me hubiera pasado algo así, te aseguro que hubiera proferido unos cuantos insultos por arruinarme el momento. Como estoy seguro que Cullen los estará escupiendo por mí ahora. _

_Me estaba fastidiando con su historia y la descripción exacta de lo que vio, intentaba por todos los medios evitar pensar en él, y su enemigo número uno me estaba complicando el plan._

_Sólo quiero que entiendas que alguien como él, es desagradable…- que? Que diablos me estaba_

_diciendo?-… si fuera un caballero jamás haría eso con una dama, traerla a tener relaciones en un auto, en público es totalmente indecente…..No quiero que te fijes en él Bella._

_Sus últimas palabras fueron un susurro y se estacionó en la puerta de casa. Volteó a verme con mirada decidida y advertencia en sus ojos. Me quedé helada a su lado observándolo, acaso tanto se me notaba?_

_Charlie bajó del auto en silencio y me dejo en él tan perpleja que la respiración no volvía a entrar en mis pulmones._

Era oficial, tenía terminantemente prohibido que él si quiera me gustara.

.

.

.

.

.

Para la diez de la noche ya estaba enfundada en un ajustadísimo vestido corto negro con encaje en el pecho, una leggins floreadas en color gris, una chaqueta de cuero marrón oscuro y unas infartantes botas cortas que iban a ser mi suicidio. Alice demoró hora y media en peinarme y maquillarme, al final se había decidido por hacerme una media cola, con ondas prominentes en las puntas y algunos mechones sueltos en mi rostro, se había esmerado porque mis ojos estuvieran perfectamente delineados y mis pestañas escandalosamente arqueadas, pero la frutilla del postre fue hacerme aceptar usar un rouge colorado en los labios. Siempre me negué a colores extremadamente llamativos como este, pero Alice insistía en que mi vestuario era demasiado oscuro y tenía que romper eso con el detalle de mis labios. Y claro, quien era yo para refutar sus tips de moda. Opte por aceptar por cansancio y me deje colorear.

Estaba sentada en el asiento trasero del Porsche de mi amiga, mordía mis labios nerviosamente, crucé mis brazos en mi pecho y perdí la mirada en la ventana. No tenía idea de lo que me esperaba esta noche, quería que pasasen las horas lo antes posible para volver a casa, me sentía estúpida con lo que llevaba puesto y totalmente incómoda.

Puedes cambiar la cara? Pareciera que te estoy torturando con la salida- dijo ella mirándome por

el espejo retrovisor.

Explícame porque voy sentada SOLA atrás y tu vas SOLA adelante? Tienes complejo de taxista o algo?- le dije incorporándome mejor en mi lugar y acercándome a su asiento.

Wao por lo menos tienes humor, aunque diría que estas tapando el mal humor.

No estoy enojada…es solo que….ya te lo dije…-bufé y me deje caer en el respaldo-…no soy asidua a este tipo de salidas, y me siento incómoda con todo lo que tengo puesto, nunca me vestí así.

Llegamos…- dijo Alice quitándose el cinturón y bajando del auto.

Alice si quiera me escuchaste algo de todo lo que te dije?-me baje del auto y me acerqué a ella

con fastidio para que me escuchara mejor-…esto no es el bar.- dije elevando mis ojos y observando la vista, estábamos en frente de una casa de piedra de tres pisos, blanca rodeada de un hermoso bosque. Algunas paredes eran hermosos ventanales enormes que dejaban ver los perfectos ambientes en su interior, toda la casa estaba tenuemente iluminada. Alice se alejo de mi lado para echar a correr hasta la entrada de la gran casa.

Vamos Bella, apresúrate…- rodé los ojos y me acerqué como pude hasta ella, cuidando de no

romperme el cráneo con las botas-…estamos en mi casa. Disculpa que no te haya dicho donde íbamos, pero Rosalie me pidió que la pasara a buscar cuando terminara contigo en tu casa.

Nos adentramos a la casa, y ella me acercó a lo que parecía la sala de estar, con un gesto me pidió que me sentara en uno de los mullidos y enormes sofás blancos que adornaban el centro del cuarto. Porque diablos tenía que aceptar esta salida y no conforme con eso, además debía compartirla con gente que no quería ver. Nota mental: aprender a decir NO.

Voy por Rose….quieres algo de beber?

No Ali estoy bien así, gracias.

Esta bien, mejor guardas la sed para los tragos de la noche- asentí de mala gana y deje que

pensara que iba a explotar de la emoción.

Subió las escaleras contiguas a una velocidad sobrehumana, y con tacos el doble de altos que los míos, daba miedo mirarla. En el silencio de la casa, me acomodé mejor en mi lugar y pase la mirada por mí alrededor. Todo lo que me rodeaba parecía ser carísimo, muebles modernos, finos y con estilo adornaban todo el sitio.

Él vivía aquí también.

No pude evitar pensarlo, como sería el estar con él en este lugar? Como se comportaría en su casa? Ahora entendía lo que me había dicho Charlie hace semanas, la familia de Edward tenía dinero, por eso siempre pagaban sus multas. Por supuesto era el último detalle al cual le prestaría atención, pero no era difícil imaginármelo en un lugar así. Él era hermoso y con estilo, así como lo es su casa.

Escuche como alguien bajaba a prisa las escaleras y me acomodé mejor en el sofá, esperaba ver a Alice cruzar por el arco que dividía la escalera del living. Pero mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando la viva imagen de Edward me pasó como rayo por delante.

- Hola- dijo sin mirar en mi dirección y dándome la espalda. Me quede callada y hundí mi cuerpo inconcientemente en mi lugar. Mis manos me sudaban, pase saliva ruidosamente y crucé mis piernas, quería hacerme lo más pequeña posible y desaparecer de ese lugar.

Cruzó la habitación velozmente y se encaminó al final de la sala a rebuscar algo en su interior. Cuando por fin encontró lo que buscaba, se giro en mi dirección con la mirada puesta en el cigarro que estaba intentando prender, tenía el entrecejo fruncido y concentrado, tratando de llevar a cabo su cometido. Estaba aún más hermoso si eso era posible, llevaba unos jeans oscuros, y una camisa blanca ajustada, con sus puños arremangados a la altura de sus codos, el pelo desarreglado como siempre y se había afeitado. Dio una pitada profunda a su cigarro y volteó un poco el torso al guardar el encendedor en sus bolsillos traseros. Levantó la mirada y se topo con mi rostro.

Todo la respiración se me fue del cuerpo, apreté mis manos con demasiada fuerza, soportando el dolor. Mis labios estaban rígidos cerrados en línea recta, por dentro mis dientes apretaban tan fuerte que los oía rechinar. Me deleite con sus hermosos ojos, y me obligue a pestañar porque iba a empezar a lagrimear, y lo último que quería era parecer un mapache frente a Edward.

Swan?- dijo enarcando una ceja y dando un paso al frente. Pase saliva y me anime a contestarle.

Hola…- dios! Esa fue mi voz? Fue tan imperceptible el tono de mi voz, que carraspee para

encontrar un tono más decisivo en él-…si, Hola Edward- mejor, pero la próxima vez debería dejar de temblar.

Vaya, que haces aquí?...que sorpresa encontrarte aquí sola sentada, me asustaste.- comencé a

mover mi pierna insistentemente mientras sujetaba mi rodilla con las manos entrelazadas sobre ella.

Bueno, Alice me trajo y me pidió que la esperara un momento.- giré mi rostro en dirección a las

escaleras rogando porque mi amiga bajara cuanto antes.

Ahh…..tu vas a salir con Alice y Rose esta noche?-preguntó y se aproximo mas.

Sssi, si- me estaba empezando a agitar al tenerlo tan cerca de mí, y rememoré la sensación de

placer que había disfrutado hoy en la escuela, cuando me tomo en brazos para alzarme. Me inquiete aún mas con cada paso lento que profería hacía mi, su cercanía disparaba mi corazón en miles de latidos compasados. Mis pestañas se batían insistentemente mientras mis ojos rodaban de lado a lado, arriba, abajo, derecha, izquierda, no quería dejar la mirada puesta en sus ojos me ponía sumamente nerviosa.

Llego hasta la mesa central entre los sofás y se aproximo a ella a dejar su cigarro. Mordí mi labio inferior con tanta furia, que probablemente me lamentaría el daño que iba a dejar en ellos. Deje de respirar cuando mis ojos, mirando al suelo, notaron sus zapatos delante de mi, ya estaba en frente mío. Se acuclillo a mis pies y me vio con suma dulzura en su rostro.

Estas bien?...- dijo acercando su cuerpo a mi piernas, tenía mis rodillas a milímetros de su pecho.

Su aroma arraso con mi conciencia y me dejé llevar por toda la hermosura que lo completaba, elevo su mano hasta mi mentón y lo tomo entre el pulgar y sus demás dedos. Una electrizante fuerza me recorrió el cuerpo desde la punta de mis dedos entumecidos por la bota hasta el último cabello sujeto de mi media cola. Su tacto era,...delicado, suave, calido, su mano era preciosa, sentía la necesidad de pasar mi mejilla por su palma y que me trasmitiera todo el calor que emanaba de ella.

Su pulgar abandono mi mentón y lo apoyó sobre mi inexistente labio inferior envuelto por mis dientes en ese momento, con delicadeza lo quitó deslizándolo hacia abajo para soltarlo del encierro en que lo tenía. Cerré inconcientemente mis ojos en ese acto, y me deleite con el pequeño sabor que dejo su dedo, producto del contacto con el lado húmedo de mis labios. Saboree en ellos el gusto de la piel de Edward, saque mi lengua y humedecí mis labios lentamente, necesitaba sentirlo, necesita probar mas de su sabor. Obligue a rebuscar entre mis labios algún vestigio de su piel, trague saliva como devorando el simple gusto que me provocó el contacto con su dedo en mis labios. Abrí mis ojos, y él seguía ante mi, con la mirada perdida en mi boca, la suya estaba levemente abierta y podía ver como descansaba la lengua detrás de los dientes inferiores tapados por su perfecto labio. Pestaño una vez y acomodó su mano en mi mejilla, tal y cual deseaba que hiciera, ansiaba tanto sentir su calor.

Nnno….no hagas eso, te vas a lastimar- dijo en un susurro un poco golpeado por la

tartamudez. Dejo la mano acunando mi mejilla para desplegar su pulgar en mis labios nuevamente. Dios santo estaba por consumirme a fuego lento. Él tenia la mirada perdida en mis labios, y entendí que eso estaba admirando. Entonces, me probé a mi misma para entender la resolución a la cual había llegado. Mordí levemente mi labio y lo solté, al termino deje que mi lengua masajeara el lugar donde mis dientes habían presionado para dulcificar la zona. Y me lleve una sorpresa.

Él inspiro con fuerza cuando comencé con el gesto y el aire se detuvo cuando mi lengua se paseaba por mis labios, su boca se iba abriendo más y más de la impresión al parecer, y sus ojos estaban perdidos por mis labios. Tenía una pequeña Alice en mi interior saltando de felicidad al entender que eso le gustaba y que de alguna forma lo tenía perplejo en mis labios. Me regocije al ver su rostro babeando por mi gesto y un pequeña sonrisa adornó mi semblante. Me sentía sumamente feliz con el tacto que me regalaba, su mano continuaba en mi mejilla y conciente o no, ya no se como rayos estaba actuando, incliné mi cara hacia su mano descansando a un costado sobre su palma.

Edward acarició mi piel y la fue retirando lentamente, haciéndome aún más tortuoso el final de esa caricia. Cuando su mano terminó de enmarcar el contorno de mi rostro, dejó caer su brazo a un costado, y sus hermosas esmeraldas me escudriñaron con intensidad. Todo en él me deleitaba, me perdía en cada uno de los caminos a su rostro, unía ojos con labios, ojos con nariz, ojos con mentón, mejillas con cejas, nariz con boca, cientos de líneas imaginarias iba trazando mientras examinaba la belleza que lo caracterizaba. Me obligué a reaccionar del ensoñamiento por el que estábamos pasando porque en cualquier momento bajaría Alice o lo que es peor, Rosalie, y no quería armar escándalos.

Edward?- pregunté con timidez. El pestaño y volvió en sí.

Si?- dijo con el tono de voz mas tembloroso que le había escuchado hasta el momento.

Acaso estaba nervioso por mi? Naaah eso no podía pasar.

Estoy bien- solté con dulzura aún perdida en su mirada.

Si…..- sacudió su cabeza y se levantó de golpe del lugar que lo tenía a mi merced. Me levante

con él con intenciones de irme a esperar al auto, era demasiado seguir teniéndolo tan cerca de mi, Dudaba de mi control, y era probable de que Charlie tuviera que venir a detenerme por acoso sexual.

Creo que voy a esperar a Ali en el Porsche…ahm… le avisas que estoy fuera por favor?- le

dije tímidamente mientras bajaba la mirada en mis últimas palabras.

Claro…- oh dios mío, deje mudo a Edward Cullen? O que diablos le pasaba, que no podía

articular mas palabras. Analicé su rostro para asegurarme de que no le pasaba nada y no tenia que llamar al 911. Lo miré con incredulidad y giré en mi lugar lentamente para salir de la casa.

Isabella…-me maraville cuando me llamó, y mi corazón nuevamente se desbocó de la felicidad.

Voltee temerosa del gesto que pudiera llegar a encontrar en él-…estas…muy linda.

Mi cuerpo se volvió gelatina, y temí que tuvieran que juntarme en pala a festejar mi cumpleaños, el color me inundó el rostro, y el calor que irradiaba fácilmente era suficiente para cocinar un huevo frito. Mi mandíbula cayó unos cientos de metros y me petrifique en el lugar. Dios santo él,…. el más maravilloso hombre, lleno de hermosura me estaba diciendo a mi, a Isabella Swan que estaba linda.

Ya, ya,…..tenía miles de cosas encima que me habían dejado "linda". Pero si eso bastó para que Edward Cullen babeara por unos minutos por mi y me dijera eso,….. bienvenidos los cambios de imagen de Alice.

- Gracias Edward-abandonaron mis labios con toda la vergüenza encima que me aplastaba. Él me sonrió amablemente y volteo en dirección a las escaleras, de dos en dos iba subiendo los escalones con rapidez y mi cabeza solo procesaba una sola cosa que tenía claro en ese momento.

Al carajo con Charlie Swan. Estaba embobada por Edward Cullen.

.

.

.

.

.

Es nuevo el lugar?

No, bueno si, en realidad lleva casi un año abierto y es como el nuevo punto de atracción de Port Angels.

Bueno hace casi un año que no volvía, así que para mi si es nuevo. No se ve mal….parece interesante.

Oh vamos, yo se que lo dices para no sonar desilusionada, sabemos que esto no es LA, debes estar sufriendo mucho por dentro verdad?

Alice no me la paso de fiesta en fiesta en LA, tengo una carrera que forjar sabes?

Ambas se miraron con seriedad un momento y fruncieron los labios conteniendo la carcajada que en segundos iba a estallar. Sus risas inundaron las afueras del lugar que en minutos íbamos a abordar. Angela, Ben y Jazz se encontraban con nosotros haciendo fila a un lado de la puerta de entrada al bar, no entendía porque demonios teníamos que esperar para entrar a un bar. El frío de la ciudad me estaba helando las piernas desnudas, gracias a Alice, que había insistido en que nos quitáramos las leggins, ya que según ella era para despistar a Charlie y que no critique los atuendos con los que salíamos de casa. El vestido que tenía era escandalosamente corto y sin el resguardo de la prenda en las piernas, estaba congelando mi partes mas preciadas.

Alice dime porque tenemos que esperar tanto para entrar a un bar, donde estamos?- solté con

fastidio y tiritando los dientes del congelamiento en el que me encontraba.

Bar?- dijo Rosalie-…esto no es un bar, esto es una disco, que no viste el cartel de entrada?- me

decía como si fuera lo más evidente.

Bella, lo siento, pero no hay bares de provecho por aquí, este lugar es el único razonablemente entretenido para festejar tu cumpleaños. Estamos esperando a que nos preparen el sector VIP que pedí exclusivamente, pero antes hubo otra fiesta por eso se están demorando….Creo que verán menos dinero en su propina, me estoy impacientando.

Pero tu dijiste…- deje caer mis brazos a los costados de mi cuerpo y di un paso adelante para

toparme con ella-…tu me dijiste que solo iríamos a tomar algo a un bar y listo….me mentiste…sabes que no me gustan las discos y me costó aceptar el venir a beber a un bar, porque hiciste eso Alice?

Yo….Bella yo…..- dijo mi amiga temerosa de mi reacción.

Ah por favor, deja de ser tan básica niña, alégrate de que ella se haya preocupado por festejar tu cumpleaños.

La mirada que le dirigí a ella fue de total desprecio, no solo no estaba a gusto con la salida, sino que tenía que soportar su presencia sin siquiera agradarme y ahora escuchar los cuestionamientos…era demasiado….la rabia me consumió….y aunque Alice me viera con su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado, esta vez no la perdonaría.

Bella por favor no te enfades, en serio no quería mentirte pero sabía que no ibas a aceptar venir a este lugar, y quería festejar a lo grande tu cumpleaños, no hay muchos lugares por aquí y este es….

Eso no importa, te dije miles de veces que esta no era la mejor idea para festejarlo, y tu aún así lo hiciste, acepte de mala gana, y hasta tengo que soportar que me fastidien tus compañías…- elevé

mi mano para señalar a la rubia amiga de mi EX amiga-…no es justo Alice…si quieres ser mi amiga empieza por ser sincera conmigo…- a estas alturas mi ojos eran fuentes llenas de lágrimas a punto de explotar, pero me mantuve en mi lugar y soporte el peso de mi lagrimas sin derramar.

Bella cálmate, tienes razón, ella se equivoco- Jasper me tomo del brazo y me alejo un momento

del círculo de NO AMIGAS-…que quieres hacer? Alice es un poco impulsiva y tu eres demasiado permisiva, discúlpala, en serio no quiso hacerlo con mala intención…

Me lo decía con mucha pena en la voz, intentando resguardar a su novia. Tenía la mirada perdida en la acera conteniendo el llanto, me sentía tan estúpida por permitirle que llegara tan lejos con lo de mi cumpleaños y moría del frío sin mis leggins calientitas.

Jasper pasaba una de sus manos por mi espalda para darme ánimo y me veía con disculpa. De reojo vi como alguien se acercaba a nosotros y la sombra se proyectaba en el piso cada vez más cercana a nuestro lugar.

Bella?- voltee para encontrarme con la misma Ex amiga que tenía su rostro bañado en lagrimas y

presionaba sus manos en el pecho conteniéndose de explotar del llanto delante de mí. Evite su mirada y crucé mis brazos en mi torso para darme calor, la noche era helada y las circunstancias me estaban congelando aún más. Jasper me dio una pequeña sonrisa y se alejo de nosotras par darnos espacio.

Bella yo….quiero pedirte disculpas, en serio….no creí que para ti fuera tan desagradable el tener este tipo de salidas y no sabía que tu y Rosalie se llevaban mal, discúlpame no debí traerla…

Su silencio era el pie seguro para que dijera algo, pero en lugar de eso deje que las lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas y me centré en observar la nada a espaldas de Alice.

Ya le dije a Rose que volviera a casa, no lo tomo bien pero no quiero crear más conflicto, Edward esta en camino para llevarla y yo ofrezco llevarte de vuelta….o si no quieres venir conmigo, Angela y Ben trajeron el auto y pueden alcanzarte o le digo a Edward que te lleve?

Su sola mención me altero el rostro, fijé mi vista en sus verdes ojos lagrimiantes, y dubitativa revolee los míos de lado a lado, buscándolo quizás? No quería arruinar por completo la salida, pero estaba claro que mi enojo no iba a desaparecer al instante. No quería tener que volver a casa con una discusión como detonante y acostarme con fastidio y la mente llena de disgusto. No me quedaba otra solución más que soportar la salida un poco y luego ir a casa, las cosas con Alice no iban a arreglarse de momento. Suspiré profundamente y me prepare para afrontar lo que me quedaba de la noche.

Esta bien, no tiene que terminar todo, ya estamos todos aquí, no veo el sentido de que nos vayamos cuando apenas hemos llegado, solo…olvidémoslo por el momento.

Oh gracias Bells!…- se arrojó a mis brazos presionándome con fuerza a su pequeño cuerpo,

pero de inmediato la aleje.

Alice, esto no es un perdón, aún sigo muy molesta contigo, no puedo creer todo lo que hiciste, solo estoy tratando de ser educada con todos y agradecida con la presencia de quienes vinieron de corazón a festejar mi cumpleaños.

Ella se sorprendió de mis palabras y veía como se iban formando las lágrimas nuevamente, pero no podía dejarme llevar por su dulce mirada, esta vez no iba a ganarme. Me aleje del lugar donde estábamos y me acerque a mis amigos expectantes a un lado de la entrada de la disco.

Entonces?- dijo Ang enarcando una ceja y con un poco de esperanza en el tono de su voz.

Nada, todo sigue igual, vamos a festejar mi cumpleaños.- dije.

Jasper me sonrió y pasó su brazo por mis hombros, mientras, fuimos entrando al lugar. Me percaté de que Rosalie se quedó a las afueras del lugar en la vereda. Voltee a buscar a Alice con la mirada y ella ya estaba a un lado de su novio, con el rostro afligido y la culpa cargada en sus espaldas.

Conté hasta a diez y me giré para terminar con el asunto antes de que la culpa también hiciera mella en mi interior.

Rosalie.

Qué quieres?- lanzó con asco y se giró para encararme, me llevaba unos cuantos centímetros de

diferencia, aún con mis botas suicidas su altura era sorprendente. Y por supuesta seguía igual de hermosa, un vestido púrpura enmarcaba sus curvas, y lo acompañaba una pequeña chaqueta blanca. Su cabello estaba totalmente alisado y el maquillaje resaltaba sus hermosos ojos azules. Me veía con desprecio desde su lugar.

Puedes…..puedes quedarte si quieres, no quise ser grosera, noto que no te caigo bien, por eso dije eso de las compañías, si tu quieres puedes venir con nosotros a festejar, no tengo ningún problema con ello.

Le di una sonrisa de tregua, y esperé a que aceptara mi propuesta, no tenia intenciones de crearme enemigos, aunque la envidia que le tenía por ser la novia de Edward no era para nada sana.

Tu estas mal de la cabeza o es que ya empezaste a beber?..-dijo con gracia mientras dejaba los

brazos caer con brusquedad a sus caderas-…escúchame estúpida, yo no vine aquí a festejar tu cumpleaños, estoy aquí por MI amiga Alice, y hago el sacrificio de salir con niñas inmaduras como tu, solo porque tengo una semana en Forks y no podré volver a verla hasta dentro de unos meses. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido venir a festejar tu mierda de cumpleaños. Y que bueno que te diste cuenta que me caes mal porque no intentaba disimularlo.

La observé detenidamente mientras escupía todo su veneno, no podía entender que diablos sucedía con esta chica. Ni siquiera había tenido una charla prolongada con ella para que me odiara de tal forma. Era en vano ser amable con ella, si al fin y al cabo mi persona le molestaba por completo, _no puedes caerle bien a todos Bella._

Bien entonces…- no pude terminar mi frase cuando esa voz aterciopelada y varonil irrumpió la

escena.

Rose.

Moví mi rostro violentamente a mi derecha a la par con mi rubia "amiga" y ahí estaba él bajando de su auto. Se dirigió a nosotras algo contrariado al parecer, porque nos vio con incredulidad. Notaba algo extraño en él, su rostro estaba demasiado cansado y tenía los ojos desorbitados, la hermosa mirada que me regalo hace unas horas había desaparecido por completo. Dio unos tres pasos y llego hasta nosotras, pasó su mirada por todo mi cuerpo de arriba abajo y volteó a besar a su novia que lo observaba con aprehensión.

Edward estas?...- dejo la frase inconclusa ya que él estampó sus labios en ella con mucha fuerza.

Se alejo y clavó su mirada en el escote de su novia para volver al rostro y depositar un último beso.

Shhh shhh…..estas hermosa...- le decía mientras la ceñía más a su cuerpo-…mi hermana me dijo que pasara por ti. Donde quieres ir?...tengo una idea que creo no vas a rechazar.

Metí mis manos en la chaqueta que traía puesta y rechiné mis dientes al ver la escena, Edward dejaba besos por toda la mandíbula de Rosalie y ella sólo sonría con los ojos cerrados mientras hundía los dedos en el cabello de él.

Me doy una idea de lo que tienes en mente….pero….. que tal si pasamos a tomar algo primero y luego seguimos con tu idea?-con ojos coquetos se dirigió a él y estampo su boca en la suya, para

fundirse en un beso voraz. Rodee los ojos me focalicé en la muy interesante hormiga que caminaba por el cordón de la acera. Porque diablos me obligaba a ver estas cosas?, debería estar dentro de la disco disfrutando la noche, colgada de algún chico, bebiendo hasta que el alcohol se me escapará por las narices.

Disculpen- dije con pesar y me encaminé al interior de la disco.

Swan?- otra vez su voz y mi nombre o apellido en sus labios me petrificaban en el lugar. No me

moví de donde estaba y solo lo vi con expectación-…como va tu noche de cumpleaños?

Sonrió de forma arrebatadora, como me tenía acostumbrada y elevó sus cejas a la espera de mi respuesta, Rosalie bufaba con fastidio a su lado apretándolo a su cuerpo, si eso era aún más posible.

Estupenda!- solté con la sonrisa mas falsa y amplia que había utilizado en mi vida. Y crucé el umbral con rapidez para alejarme del rostro más hermoso que conocían mis ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

Mi noche era genial, estupenda, espectacular, extraordinariamente una…. mierda!

Todos nos encontrábamos sentado en los sillones negros del primer piso en el área VIP del lugar que había escogido Alice. El sitio era realmente cómodo y no teníamos problemas con el tumulto de gente que se veía desde nuestro lugar. Lo peor de todo era soportar a los 3 pares de parejas a mi alrededor, Ang y Ben se abrazaban y miraban hacia la pista de baile mientras se regalaban dulces besos en el rostro….aww adorables y sumamente estúpidos. Alice y Jazz bailaban al compás de la música sin parar, bueno…..Alice bailaba y Jazz solo se reía de las payasescas poses de ella para moverse. Adorables y fastidiosos. Y mi pareja favorita de la noche Edward y Rosalie estaban a punto de ponerse a procrear en los sillones de la sala VIP, ambos tumbados en el sofá, ella abajo y él arriba comiéndole los senos sin ningún tapujo, mientras ella envolvía sus piernas desnudas por el corto vestido alrededor de sus caderas. Edward parecía estallar de la convulsión de calentamiento a la cual se estaban sometiendo, no entendía donde empezaba la mano de uno, donde terminaba el pie del otro, pero me quedaba claro que no estaban platicando. Rosalie desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa y levantó su cuerpo levemente para acceder al cuello de él. Este se inclinó un poco para atrás y dejo que el espacio en esa parte de su anatomía se ampliara para disfrute de ambos.

Yo a un extremo de la sala, de brazos cruzados y piernas entrelazadas los observaba sin perder vista de ningún movimiento. Estaban quemándome la cabeza y otras partes, devoraba a Edward con la mirada, deseaba sentir lo que ella estaba sintiendo, y mis partes íntimas vibraban del placer al ver cada uno de los gestos que él profería del placer. Sus labios enrojecidos de los besos, mordía la boca de su novia y tiraba de ella con rudeza, al mismo tiempo empujaba hacia el centro de ella, como si pudiera sentir como la penetraba, aún con la ropa puesta. Me obligué a presionar mis piernas para cernir más el lugar entre mis muslos que estaba escandalosamente acalorado con la situación. Una ráfaga de placer me invadió con la presión. Mi respiración se volvió errática y apreté mis puños debajo de mis brazos para calmar las ansias de ser tomada por el cuerpo de Edward.

Rosalie se entretenía mordiendo el pecho de su novio y lamiendo sus pezones, a la vez que él la tomaba de la nuca con rudeza y la hundía mas en su cuerpo. Su mirada se elevó hasta toparse con la mía, respiraba con dificultad y su boca estaba completamente abierta, intentando ingresar mas aire y llenar los pulmones que el éxtasis de la acción le estaban haciendo perder.

Invadida por la vergüenza fijé mi vista en cualquier objeto en la mesa para simular estar entretenida en otra cosa. Esperé unos segundos más antes de volver a enfocarme en el intercambio de placer que estaban llevando sobre el sofá.

Para mi sorpresa cuando volví a fisgonear la escena él aún llevaba su mirada puesta en mi, pero no en mi realmente, mas bien en mis piernas cruzadas, que gracias al demasiado corto modelito de Alice era como tener nada debajo. Me enfureció su actitud, estire con fastidio la tela de mi vestido y cubrí lo que pude de mis piernas, las descrucé y me giré en la silla para observar otro punto del lugar. Ni siquiera me fijé si seguía mirando o no, me daba asco su comportamiento. Tenía a la novia prácticamente follándosela debajo de él y aún así se hacía tiempo para echar una mirada a otras a su alrededor. Me crispé totalmente y cuando intenté levantarme de mi lugar, alguien me lo impidió.

No te estas divirtiendo verdad?- Alice tomo asiento a mi lado y Jasper la acompañaba por detrás.

Esta todo bien Ali, no hay problema.- dije fingiendo una pequeña felicidad.

No, no esta bien, se supone que es tu festejo de cumpleaños y la única que no se esta divirtiendo eres tu, dime que puedo hacer por ti?- tomó mis manos y con súplica pronunció sus últimas

palabras.

No puedes cambiar mi naturaleza gruñona Alice…-con diversión solté en respuesta-…no te preocupes, no esta tan mal, al menos la música me gusta mucho…-eso si era verdad-…creo que

voy por un trago.

Voy contigo- se levantó muy aprisa para acompañarme.

No, no, tú quédate aquí, es solo un momento, ya vuelvo.

Pero quiero ir contigo de veras, no vas a perderte, hay mucha gente.

Ali agradezco tu interés pero si me pierdo solo hay un lugar VIP al cual tengo que volver, creo poder encontrarlo, no me subestimes.

Okay te esperamos aquí entonces.

Salí del lugar con un poco de prisa, necesitaba respirar de tanta tensión que llevaba en mi interior con las escenas que acababa de espectar. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder abalanzarme a los labios de Edward y dejar que explorase mi cuerpo a su disposición. Agite mi cabeza intentando borrar esas ansías abusivas que me estaban invadiendo. Necesitaba tomar algo antes de continuar ahí. Rebusque en el interior de mi sostén, donde llevaba guardada mi identificación falsa, la tarjeta que Alice me había brindado en el caso que quisiera beber sin pagar. Tarjeta que sólo los invitados VIP podíamos tener, lujos que sólo podía darme estando con ella.

Me acerque a la primera barra de bebidas que tenía mas cercana, y busqué con la mirada a quien pudiera atenderme. Visualicé a uno que me sonrió de lado, intentando filtrear conmigo? Jamás esa sonrisa torcida podía superar la de mi rebelde preferido. EW! Otra vez ahí en mis pensamientos, _concentrate Bella._

-Hey! - le dije con mucho entusiasmo dejando caer todo el peso de mi cuerpo a la barra.

- Hola preciosa - rodé los ojos, eran tan obvias las actitudes de algunos hombres.

- Hola, podrías recomendarme algo para beber, no tengo idea de que elegir- lo que sea que me diera, iba a estar bien, mientras mi mente se mantuviera ocupada en otra cosa que no sea Edward Cullen follando a su novia.

- Sabes, amo cuando las muchachas hermosas como tu me piden que las satisfaga- okay, creo iba a embarcar la retirada muy rápido de la barra, y tal vez me ahogue bebiendo agua de la canilla del baño.

- Genial!- solté con poco entusiasmo.

- Tengo algo para ti,…..como te llamas?- se acercó demasiado a mi espacio y me retire unos centímetros sin quedar como una miedosa.

- Nicole- dije con una sonrisa enorme, conteniendo la risa.

- Estupendo nombre para una belleza como tu….conoces el Mojito?

- Ahm, si claro- mi mente iba buscando entre los recuerdos donde había escuchado eso.

- Bueno tengo uno para ti, pero con ingredientes especiales- dijo enarcando una ceja con picardía.

- Cuales son esos ingredientes?- me acerqué mas a su lado e intenté parecer seductora. Estaba empezando a descargar algo de lo que me había transmitido la excitante vista de Edward.

- Si te digo, ya no serán ingredientes especiales, son mi secreto, muy pocas mujeres pueden probarlo, sólo las chicas listas tienen el gusto de degustar estas exquisiteces- y como chica lista que era, iba a tirar al bote su bebida.

- Vaya, eso es muy interesante, me muero por probarlo entonces- el papel de estúpida me salía tan bien, si ellos podían seducir, como no iba a poder jugar también. El tipo no estaba mal, pero presentía que estaba más cerca de ser amigo de Charlie, que de una conquista adolescente en una disco. Espere de espaldas a la barra por su trago mientras miraba la pista de baile, levanté la mirada y me focalicé en buscar la baranda del primer piso, como supuse Ang y Ben continuaban en el mismo lugar regalándose mimos. Eran lindos juntos, sumamente dulces, y parecían quererse mucho, me hubiera gustado encontrar algo así. Era imposible que fantaseara algo como lo que tenían ellos con…..él.

Algo helado por mi pierna me sobresaltó de sobremanera. Alguien había volcado su cerveza por mi pierna, por suerte el vestido de Alice estaba intacto, pero mis botas y mi pierna chorreaban cerveza. Sacudí un poco el líquido de ella, y elevé mi rostro buscando al culpable del crimen.

Cuanto lo siento señorita…..no fue mi intención mojarla, alguien me empujo por detrás y perdí la estabilidad de mi vaso- sonaba realmente apenado, un chico rubio y de ojos claros al parecer,

estaba frente a mí con la mirada horrorizada por lo que acababa de hacer. La poco luz del interior del lugar no me dejó observar mas allá de lo que tenía en frente.

Esta bien, no te preocupes puede pasar- trate de infundarle un poco mas de tranquilidad, se veía

desquiciado por el accidente.

Espera déjame ayudarte- buscó en el interior de su chaqueta, y me extendió un pañuelo-…toma limpia con esto el desastre que hice.

Oh! No, esta bien, no voy a arruinar tu pañuelo con bebida, no se va a quitar, mejor voy por una servilletas.

Déjame ayudarte, al menos contribuir con algo para mejorar el desastre, si?- me vio con suma

disculpa y una sonrisa amable, que me hizo sonreír. Tome el pedazo de tela y lo extendí por mi pierna para secar el alcohol regado por ella.

Ves? No era tan malo, ahora me siento mucho mejor.- dijo expulsando todo el aire, como

aliviando la culpa. Me reí del gesto, baje la mirada y comprobé que todo estuviera seco ahí abajo.

Ya…..arruine tu pañuelo, ahora yo me siento culpable.

No es nada que una buena lavadora no pueda solucionar. James- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia

mi.

Bella.- le di mi mano, y suavemente la llevo a sus labios para depositar un beso en ella. Me

maraville con la caballerosidad con la que se dirigía a mi. Le sonreí tímidamente, y agradecí que el lugar estuviera casi a oscuras, y que solo tuviéramos tenues luces alumbrándonos, porque el sonrojo que me invadía iba a ser mas vergonzoso de sobrellevar.

Nicole, preciosa!

Mierda, había olvidado el trago y al estúpido de la barra. Me voltee bruscamente para encontrarme con la mirada ladina del chico de la barra, que me ofrecía la bebida en una pose sexy, esperando algo de mi tal vez? Asentí de mala gana y tome la bebida rápidamente, susurrándole un GRACIAS muy seductor.

Volví a mi caballero amigo que me observaba con interrogante. Negué sonriendo con la cabeza baja, y me atreví a tomarlo del brazo y alejarlo de la barra hacia un lugar un poco menos concurrido.

Algún trastorno de personalidad múltiple?- carcajee con fuerza de sus dichos.

No, solo alejo los guiones memorizados.

Ya veo, esos no son atractivos, escupen las frases más comunes….hoy en día las mujeres son listas, no podemos seguir con el mismo guión.

Claro, claro…y tu lo sabes porque…..- elevé mi ceja con provocación, y volví a usar el gesto que

recientemente había comprendido que podía quitar el aliento de algunos…o de muchos. Porque ahí estaba de nuevo, la misma cara que Edward horas atrás me regalaba con el gesto totalmente embobado por mis labios.

Nunca fui un experto en el arte de la seducción todo el tiempo, alguna vez fui novato Bella.- no

despego en toda su frase sus ojos de mis labios y yo comenzaba a sentirme poderosa de mi reciente descubierta nueva arma.

Entonces…en que nivel estas ahora?- inconcientemente, me vi cada vez más cerca de su

cuerpo, y la bebida entre mis manos empezaba a transpirar.

Escribo guiones todo el tiempo, son pequeñas obras de arte, nada muy complicado de entender, tal vez demasiado profundas, un poco de Allen a mi vida.

Te gustan sus películas?

Me fascinan.

Amo sus películas también, es tan interesante su percepción del amor.

Espero que no termines casándote con tu hija.

Oh, no claro que no, tan profundo no quiero llegar.- estaba agradándome la charla con James,

bebí un poco de mi trago para calmar la sed.

Tu escribes guiones para tus conquistas?- me sorprendió su pregunta, fui conciente de lo cerca

que me encontraba ahora de él.

La verdad es que no, intentó escribir novelas, no se como guionar mi vida mas que el vivirla día a día.

Me parece la forma más sensata de vivirla,….pero en serio escribes novelas?- se acercó a mi

oído para que escuchara mejor, por la elevada música en el ambiente, o eso supongo. Me pare de puntas para llegar al suyo y que pudiera escucharme, apenas pude mantenerme estable, con las asesinas botas que tenía puestas. El me tomo dulcemente de las caderas para mantenerme erguida y llegar a su oído sin dificultad.

Intentó escribir, hace semanas que no he vuelto a focalizarme en eso, pero estoy segura que voy a retomarlo en poco tiempo- cuando aleje de mi cabeza a Edward Cullen pensé.

Una pequeña Jane Austen?

No, por dios, no podría compararme con ella, pero no es mi estilo preferido.

Ah no y cual es?

Hesse.

Oh si,….eres perversa- me ciño mas a su cuerpo y yo ya sentía la adrenalina del roce de

nuestros cuerpos invadiéndome, volví a tomar de mi bebida para concentrarme en otra cosa.

Intentó ser profunda en mis análisis y tal vez si,…me gusta rebuscar en las siniestras mentes de las personas.

Sumamente interesante- tenía su rostro a milímetros del mío, me vio de forma seductora y bajó

su mirada para beber de mi trago. Tomaba de la pajilla de mi vaso sin despegar sus ojos de los míos. Una de sus manos fue a mi espalda baja y con el pulgar dejaba pequeños círculos que acariciaban mi piel. Entonces decidí dar un paso más y terminé apoyada en su pecho, con mi mano libre acaricie el torso hasta elevar la mano al cuello de su camisa. Me dio una sonrisa, y se la devolví con decisión, silenciosamente estaba aceptando lo que sus ojos me pedían. Una de sus manos arrebató de las mías mi trago para dejarlo a un lado en la mesa contigua. Mi corazón latía desbocadamente, previendo lo que estaba a punto de suceder, me sentía completamente segura de lo que en momentos iba a acontecer.

Hace un año aproximadamente había sucedido mi primer beso, en el garage de una amiga en Phoenix, producto de un juego de rol, Patrick el primo recién llegado de Chicago de mi amiga Maggie decía estar completamente enamorado de mi, y no podía negar que era lindo, pero yo no tenía experiencia y el miedo me carcomía la entrañas. Entonces el juego se tornó peligroso y terminé acida a su cuerpo en un árbol. Odié el sabor a naranja que tenía en su aliento, era adicto a las pastillas frutales. Fue el más desagradable primer beso que me pudieron haber dado, profano mi boca con su lengua, cuando apenas podía mover bien mis labios, aún era imposible para mi saber como diablos debía mover los demás instrumentos. Terminó pasando la lengua por mis dientes y dejando un reguero de baba alrededor de mi boca, nunca supe si fue intencional o no, pero rozó el contorno de mis senos y se alejo de mi, para terminar con un….

_Besas mal Isabella…_

Y se fue con sus amigos. Pase el puño de mi blusa por mi boca para limpiar la baba. Dejándome perpleja y psíquicamente traumada de por vida, por un beso tan…..malo.

Pero ahora….era diferente, tenía noción de lo que me esperaba, y ciertamente James no era Patrick. Tenía toda la delicadeza para tratar a una mujer, sus manos fueron acariciando mis caderas, elevándolas a mi cintura, sus dedos dejaban pequeñas cosquillas en mi vientre. Movió sus manos a mi espalda y me apretó a su pecho. Deje que mis manos envolvieran su cuello, y me acerque a su rostro sin perder de vista sus ojos. Note como su mano derecha subía hasta mi nuca y la presionaba levemente girando mi rostro y posisionándola en una dirección más cómoda para él, así acceder al resultado final…..mis labios. Cuando por fin estaba a punto de llegar a mi cometido, esquivó mis labios, y presionó con los suyos mi oreja.

Eres tan hermosa…muero de ganas de beber de tus labios- susurró, dejándome sin aliento, y

Erizando cada bello de mi cuerpo. Busqué su cara para toparme con sus ojos, lo miré con todo el deseo cargado en mi interior.

Hazlo- solté, con la voz totalmente excitada.

Mi cuerpo estalló contra la pared más cercana y solté un gemido de dolor y excitación a la vez.

_Gemía, solo gemía, ante la voracidad de su cuerpo impactando con el mío y el sabor derritiéndose en mis labios, mi cuerpo colisionado por el suyo. La intimidad de nuestras partes, queriéndose encontrar, la humedad de mi centro desbordando mi ropa. _

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**Hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo, la verdad me gusto mucho este cap, no me costó mucho, y salió asi rápido y quedé muy conforme, vamos de a poco acercándonos. Si, lo se, lo de James no es muy grato pero bueno, quiero q Bella tenga sus encuentros también. Edward no puede ser el único casanova ;), que tal q piensan? Merece un review? Digan q siiiiii por fis, me hacen muy feliz los reviews! Bueno nos vemos la próx semana, aún toy analizando lo de subirles adelantos de los próximos capítulos, lo voy a pensar mas. Ya terminé todos mis deberes así q tengo 100% tiempo libre para escribir, de todas formas nunk les falle y actualizé todas las semanas, esta vez nomás me pase un día pero es solo eso UN DÍA, no me van a matar. Bueno espero disfruten este cap, nos vemos y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME!**

**Mordiditas**

**Chaito**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Limones – BS POV**_

Mi respiración se agitó, y mis ojos se clavaron en su mirada, hambrienta de deseo, desesperada y sedienta. Alternaba entre mis ojos y mi boca, pero no iba por ella, sujeto con un poco más de fuerza mi nuca estirando mi cabello e inclino mi rostro a su disposición. Terminé abriendo mi boca a la espera del contacto, mi espalda dolía por el golpe pero me concentré en esperar por él, no tenía idea como sobrellevar tanta excitación. Algo en mi cambio al parecer porque dulcifico su rostro y fue acercándose al mío aún mas. Por mi mente pasó la escena que consumía mis neuronas hace instantes, Edward devorando los labios de Rosalie, mordiendo su cuerpo, lamiendo su piel, y no soporté mas. Aseguré más mi agarre a su cuello y me lancé a su boca con desesperación, sus manos despertaron ansiosas por mi cintura, recorrían mi torso. Mi boca absorbía la suya con rudeza, y los labios de Edward envolvían mi mente, su lengua se adentró moviéndose impávidamente, luchando con la mía. Quería beber de él, quería lamer su piel, imaginaba mis manos en su cara obligándolo a chupar mis labios, sus dientes comiendo la carne, estirando la suavidad del contorno, la humedad de cada uno, unida por nuestro deseo. Pase la lengua por sus labios deleitándome con el recuerdo del sabor que Edward había dejado en mi boca al pasar su dedo, ese sólo pensamiento estallo la agresividad de la pasión desmesurada que me consumía cada vez que su presencia me abordaba. Su pecho, la delicadeza de sus líneas, no podía concentrarme más que en él, deseaba ser la piel que extendiera más su cuerpo, unirnos en un solo deseo. Mis manos desesperadas apretaban sus brazos, invitándolo a asirme más a él, entendió mi cometido y apretó mi cuerpo a la pared, aplastando su pelvis en la mía. Sus manos se extendieron por mis muslos y con rapidez me elevó de mi lugar para sentarme en la mesa contigua.

Lo miraba con expectación, excitada y desesperada porque continuara, pero yo sabía que no eran sus labios ni sus manos las que clamaba, eran los de él, aquellos que no iba a tener. Lo atraje a mi cuerpo y desee con todas mis fuerzas quitarlo de mi mente y disfrutar más de aquello, con voracidad ataco mis labios nuevamente mordiendo todo a su paso, bajo a mi cuello lamió de él con ahínco.

Mi ritmo fue acelerando aún más, y me encontré nuevamente pensando en Edward, embistiéndome sin vergüenza, mis piernas fueron moviéndose sin esperar orden alguna de mi cerebro. James detuvo sus lamidas y me tomó de los glúteos para acercarme a él, se posicionó entre mis muslos, presionando con su mano derecha mi espalda baja estampó su cuerpo contra mi sexo. Y sólo era él en mi mente, él respirando de mí, transpirando por mí, gimiendo por mí, y yo rogando por él, más y más de él. Más de su cuerpo, más de su aroma, sintiendo su excitación chocar contra la mía, y la ropa me desesperaba, la humedad de mi cuerpo me invadía y la necesidad de ser abordada interioramente por él, carcomía el deseo. Mis piernas se abrían aún mas buscando mucho más que el roce de su miembro. Gemía, solo gemía, ante la voracidad de su cuerpo impactando con el mío y el sabor derritiéndose en mis labios, mi cuerpo colisionado por el suyo. La intimidad de nuestras partes, queriéndose encontrar, la humedad de mi centro desbordando mi ropa. Mis senos se vieron envueltos en sus manos, y el asombro me abordó por completo, al escuchar mis propios sonidos, mi voz asfixiada, aguda, y entre cortada gemía a su tacto. Edward era el que me poseía, imaginar su cuerpo colisionando con el mío sin los tapujos de la ropa, terminó conmigo y mis ansiosas manos recorrieron el cuerpo de James para despojarlo de todo, él fue voraz, determinante y con suma fuerza comenzó golpear mi sexo con el suyo haciendo correr la mesa en la que me tenía sentada.

Y mierda…estábamos en una disco a la vista de todos, que al parecer no se sorprendían. Pero y yo…yo no lo detenía, disfrutaba con cada una de su caricias, pero porque lo hacía?

Me excitaba…..todo y aún mas me excitaba de lo que hacía, pero no él, sino mi tortura favorita. Edward quemaba mi mente con sus actos, la imaginación me estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero me sentía sumamente dispuesta a todo lo que fueran a proponerme, me sentía salvaje, sexual y disfrutaba de mi. Erotizada, ardiente, provocadora, mujer…mujer sobre todas las cosas, solo una mujer que deseaba ser amada e idolatrada, en el deseo, la pasión y la locura que envolvía mi obsesión por Edward Cullen.

La mano de James fue aproximándose a mi entrepierna y el fuego que desbordaba en mi interior era mayor que cualquier razonamiento, rozó apenas con sus dedos mi excitación y me aferre a él para esconder mis gemidos en su hombro, me tensé en lo inmediato cuando intentó traspasar la línea de tela que dividía el hecho del fantasioso placer de las caricias, inconcientemente me aleje de su mano sentándome un poco mas atrás y espere a que mi respiración se normalizara. El jugueteaba en mi cuello, entre lamidas y chupones y yo intentaba recuperar la compostura que se había ido a dar un paseo a China para no volver nunca más al parecer.

Tenemos que ir afuera…no puedo más contigo…..necesito follarte.

Sus palabras me repugnaron en lo inmediato…follar?...no no no, yo no quería eso, no iba a entregarme a quien apenas había conocido hace unos minutos. Y no era ese el único error, estaba llevando todo demasiado lejos, solo por la necesidad de quitar de mi mente las imágenes de él envuelto entre los brazos de Rosalie. La necesidad de que fuera Edward quien se hiciera cargo del abrasador deseo que me consumía en ese momento. Me sentía valiente y decidida a cumplir cualquier mandato que él me dispusiera esta noche, pero definitivamente James no estaba en mi lista de jóvenes a los que estaría bajo su merced.

La realidad de mi actos me sobresaltó y fije mi mirada en el rostro del joven que tenía delante, con ojos hambrientos, desesperado y con un gran problema entre sus pantalones que no era necesario fijar vista alguna en la zona para verificar ya que mi entrepierna tenía buena comunicación con mi cerebro a estas alturas. Dejé caer mis brazos del lazó que encerraba su cuello y tomé mi bebida para evadir respuesta. Seguro él estaría pensando que había dinero enterrado en mi Mojito porque no quitaba la vista de mi trago, no me atrevía a levantar la mirada, había estado tan cerca de perder la cabeza por la misma pasión que descontrolaba a Edward hace unos minutos. El final de mi bebida llegó demasiado pronto para mi mala fortuna y tenía que enfrentar la situación.

Se acabó...- dije entre risueña y tonta, todo lo que me sirviera para evadir las palabras de James era válido-…puedes traerme otro?-extendí mi vaso ante sus ojos para darle más veracidad a mis

palabras.

Claro- respondió agriamente mientras revoleaba los ojos y me dejaba en mi lugar. Observé el

lugar por el que se iba, me vi aún sentada sobre la mesa con las piernas abiertas y los colores inundaron mi cara cuando algunos chicos frente a mi me hacían señas poco románticas para que me acercara a ellos a continuar probablemente lo que no iba a pasar con James.

Salte rápidamente de la mesa y baje mi vestido, tenía que irme, era seguro que Alice estaba buscándome por el lugar. Llevaba bastante tiempo con James, me acerqué a la pista para tener una visión de la primera planta en el sector en el que seguro estaban mis amigos, respire profundo cuando aún en el barandal Angela y Ben seguían teniendo pequeños detalles románticos y contoneándose un poco al compás de la música.

Una mano se enredó en mi cintura y me atrajo a su cuerpo, volteé a penas para confirmar quien era, él extendió mi bebida por el frente y hundió su rostro en mis cabellos para comenzar a depositar besos en mi cuello. Iba arrastrándome nuevamente a nuestro pervertido rincón, coloqué mi mano libre sobre la suya encima de mi vientre y bebí mi nuevo trago. Extendí mi cuello para darle mejor acceso, lo que resultó una maravilla de sensaciones. Realmente lo estaba disfrutando, sólo que mi cabeza estaba deseando que fuera otro hombre el que terminara devorando mi piel. James tomo mi cadera y la acercó con fuerza a su pelvis, refregaba su miembro contra mi trasero con desesperación.

_Edward sería igual de ardiente?_

Mierda…..tenía que sacarlo de mi mente…..por lo menos mientras estuviera con otro hombre. Me sentía incómoda de la efusividad que mostraba James en público, y las demostraciones empezaron a molestarme. Me voltee para encararlo y le sonreí con dulzura, bebió de mi trago. Lo secunde y me sentí realmente seductora ante su escrutinio, entonces con lo labios fríos por la bebida me acerqué a los suyos, y devore cada rincón de su boca.

No podía permitirme inundar por los pensamientos hacia Edward Cullen, pero por lo menos podría disfrutar del fuego que él encendía en mi interior y que yo iba a apagar con quien fuese.

Pero no era igual…..sus dedos, su cálido pecho, sus ojos, sus manos, sólo quería fundirme en él. Que envolviera mi cuerpo entre sus brazos y me deseara de la misma forma que a Rosalie, furiosamente envolví mi cuerpo en el de James me aferre a sus hombros con desesperación y transmití con falso deseo la impotencia que mi ser padecía, al sentirme tan lejos de lo que consideraba una imperfecta perfección para mi alma. Besé con ferocidad su boca, toque su pecho, sus hombros, sus brazos, refregué mi cuerpo contra el suyo, probablemente él ya se habría dado cuenta que algo malo había en mi para comportarme de forma tan bestial, al parecer la interpretación de mis actos se vieron intensificados por los suyos y no importó agresividad alguna. Tomo mi piernas y me elevó del suelo para girarme y replegarme contra la pared, me sostenía de las nalgas, nuestro besó fue intensificándose aún mas. Me obligué a respirar y alejarme de su rostro, mientras él se entretenía en mi clavícula. Abrí los ojos para mirar mi alrededor y con la vista perdida intentar concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendome sentir James, pero nada parecía encenderme, solo pensar en Edward producía en mi la medida exacta para hacerme reaccionar. La intermitencia de las luces y el golpeteo constante de la música a elevado volumen, termino con mi estabilidad y me deje caer entre los brazos de James. Mi vista se vio totalmente nublada y de pronto el lugar comenzó a moverse a mi alrededor, atiné a sujetarme de la chaqueta de mi acompañante para no caer en picado al suelo.

Hey, Bella…estas bien?-levante mi rostro y lo miré con duda sin reconocer realmente su

semblante, apenas distinguía las palabras, todo era una gran bola de información que entraba agolpada por mis oídos y mis ojos habían abandonado la nitidez.

Bella…..Bella…mírame, esta todo bien?

Mis ojos revoloteaban por el lugar sin fijar en ningún punto en particular, el mareó fue poderoso y desestabilizante. Respiré profundamente y busqué donde apoyarme, tras de mi encontré la mesa y me sujete del borde.

Estas asustándome…contéstame….estas bien?

Logré focalizar su rostro y tragué saliva antes de contestar.

Ssssi,….sii…un mareo…

Bebiste mucho?

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza y fruncí mi ceño…..la música realmente fuerte y mi cabeza parecía protestar a cada una de las patadas que le daba el ritmo. El sabor de mi boca fue sintiéndose realmente desagradable y busqué con desesperación algún lugar al que pudiera llegar antes de estropear la ropa de mi nuevo amigo.

BELLA!

Mi mente estaba completamente desequilibrada, me deje caer para sentarme en el piso y recostar mi cabeza en la pared, necesitaba aire, pero estaba segura que si daba dos pasos, James iba a conocer lo más profundo de mi ser, además de mi desayuno.

Bella, Bella….BELLA!- no me arriesgué a abrir mis ojos porque sabía de quien era esa voz.

Hey Bella….despierta!

Qué diablos le hiciste?

Yo?...nada…que crees que le puedo hacer?...solo estábamos pasándola bien, y ella de repente se sintió mal…

Si claro James, siempre tan santo…..le diste lo mismo que a mi hermano?

Qué? De que demonios hablas Alice?...tu hermano ya estaba cargado antes de que yo lo conociera.

De acuerdo, supongamos que te creo….ahora ayúdame a sacarla de aquí, tiene que salir al fresco.

Apenas entendía lo que sucedía, mis oídos zumbaban, y el sabor rancio de mi boca estaba a punto de hacerse notar. Fui conciente de los brazos que me envolvieron para levantarme de mi lugar. Caminé entre la gente rebotando de cuerpo en cuerpo, y mis piernas se iban ablandando con cada paso que daba. Mi estómago ardía y mi garganta estaba seca y consumida por el alcohol que hace momentos había pasado por allí. Una bofetada de aire fresco me asaltó el rostro, me solté de los brazos que me sujetaban para lanzarme al borde de la acera y despedir todo líquido sustancioso que se encontraba en mi interior.

Oh por Dios Bella, que diablos tomaste?

Alice sujetaba mi cabello mientras escupía los resabios de mi trago.

Que diablos tomó James?- gritaba mi amiga con ofuscación.

Te dije que no le di nada….ella estaba tomando un trago que compró y luego solo compartí el mió, pero le dio apenas unos sorbos….no bebió mucho.

Y como demonios terminó vomitando hasta el páncreas?

Cómo rayos lo puedo saber, la acabo de conocer, tal vez estuvo consumiendo otras cosas….

No digas estupideces….Bella no es de beber y menos de consumir….

James atinó a acercarse a mi lado libre, inmediatamente lo empuje de mi lado, era realmente humillante que me viera en estas condiciones. Hace un momento era la reina de la seducción, y ahora estaba arrojando bilis a la acera. Me sorprendí al entender que Alice y él ya se conocían, pero por el trato que le daba mi amiga, no era una amistad muy grata.

Porque mencionaste a Edward….qué le pasó?- abrí los ojos ante la mención de su nombre y

aparte algunos mechones de mi rostro, impregnado en sudor.

Bella….ya estas mejor?- asentí sin mirarla a la cara, me sentía avergonzada por mi estupidez y

poca tolerancia a la bebida-…tu no estabas con Edward antes de llegar aquí?- dijo mi amiga dirigiéndose a James.

Si, estuvimos en la fiesta de Alec hasta hace unas horas, pero yo me fui antes, no volví a cruzarme con él….porque? esta aquí?

Si…lo llamé para que viniera a buscar a Rose….cuando demonios dejaran de comportarse como idiotas? Has visto el estado en el que está? No puede hilar una frase sin perderse en el tiempo.

James se carcajeó con fuerza, oí como sus pasos se alejaban de nuestro lado. Intenté incorporarme sujetándome de Alice. Ella se inclinó para limpiar mis piernas, me sostuve de su hombro mientras inspiraba profundamente para limpiar mis pulmones, la presión que tenía dentro mío a causa del alcohol me dejo agotada de tanto devolver.

Donde esta?- dijo él.

Arriba, en la primera planta, donde siempre….James tienen que parar con esto, se les esta yendo de las manos, Edward no esta controlándolo y tu no ayudas demasiado.

Cálmate iré por él….pero no puedo hacer nada con respecto a eso…..él ya es grande, sabe lo que hace, si no quiere entender los límites no podemos hacer nada…

Podrían empezar por alejarse de esas fiestas….

Ja! Si claro, iré por él…

De que diablos estaban hablando? Que le pasaba a Edward? Me aleje de la entrada a la disco dándole la espalda a Alice, no me atrevía a mirarla. No llegue muy lejos cuando me detuvo su cuerpo delante del mío.

Donde crees que vas?- puso sus manos en sus caderas, me sentía una niña a punto de ser regañada por sus papas.

Ssssolo…..solo quiero aire…

Aún no estas bien…..si te vieras el rostro, estás pálida, aún más pálida….que diablos tomaste?

No me siento bien…..mi estómago es una maldita montaña rusa…..solo bebí un trago que pedí en la barra y le di algunos sorbos a la bebida de James.

Habías bebido antes?

Claro que si Alice- refregué mi frente, esparciendo el sudor que aún tenía pegado.

Bueno, pues lo que hayas bebido antes no era lo mismo que bebiste hoy, porque devolviste todo….quieres que vaya por agua?...quieres ir a casa?

Me recosté en una pared lindera y me deslicé hasta el piso, el mareo empezaba a hacer acto de presencia y las vueltas en mi estómago empezaban de nuevo. Alice se sentó a mi lado y sujeto mi mano entre las suyas.

Bella dime que sucedió con James?- aún con los ojos cerrados, era perceptible el gesto de desagrado que hizo mi cara ante la pregunta de ella.-…No entiendo, que hacías con él? Ustedes se conocen?

Tu lo conoces?- prefería que ella me despejara las dudas, antes de explicarle que es lo que estaba haciendo con James hasta hace un momento.

Si claro, es amigo de Edward desde hace años, pero no me cae muy bien, y tampoco las demás amistades que tiene.

Diablos, amigo de Edward?...eso no iba a ayudarme mucho con él…genial, sino podía tenerlo, me conformaba con los amigos?

Porque?- mi curiosidad estaba picando mucho.

Bueno, pues…..digamos que no son buenas influencias, James empezó a congeniar con unos amigos de Port Angels y otros de Seattle que suelen hacer fiestas privadas y esas cosas, Edward se sumó a esas salidas. Ya llevan varios años yendo a esas fiestas, y ya sabes lo que hacen en esas fiestas…- mis ojos se perdieron en la acera y fruncí mi ceño intentado entender lo que Alice me estaba explicando.

Ellos se la pasan bebiendo, y tomando dios sabe que tipo de drogas extrañas, además de pasar de chica en chica, no creo que Edward haga eso también, no se lo haría a Rose, la quiere mucho. Pero si ya es cotidiano de su parte volver los fines de semana, en estados totalmente desagradables.

Mi mente solo capturo la frase de Alice, _la quiere mucho…_…..debía quitármelo de la mente cuanto antes, era un chico problema, y ahora las palabras de Charlie resonaban más en mi cabeza. Pero porque alguien que tiene todo, debería recurrir a ese tipo de adicciones. Vi con preocupación a Alice, y no lograba entender que llevaba a todo esto. Mi amiga dejo caer mis manos en las piernas y se acomodó mejor en su lugar a un lado.

Mamá y Papá no saben nada de esto, él siempre se las arregla para cubrir todo, miles de veces le he preguntado porque lo hace, y siempre me contesta lo mismo, que no me meta en su vida. Rose a intentado lidiar con él en ese tema, pero tampoco consiguió que hablara o si quiera que dejara de asistir a esas fiestas. Ellos empezaron a llevarse muy mal desde que Edward ha empezado con esas salidas, Rose pasó mucho tiempo triste por eso, pero nunca quiere hablar demasiado sobre el tema, yo se que se aman pero no encuentran el camino para continuar, sin revolearse cosas.

Observé a mi amiga con la mirada más triste que jamás había visto en ella, jugaba con sus manos nerviosa.

Ambas, abatidas en el suelo, perdidas en los acontecimientos, me sentía sola, y como si todo lo que creía perfecto en ese momento se derrumbara de un soplo. Ellos se amaban y yo alimentaba mi mente con fantasías inalcanzables por un hombre consumido, inentendible. Alice dejó caer su cabeza y cubrió su rostro con las manos, para esconder su llanto. Reaccione velozmente y me arroje a ella, envolviendo su diminuto cuerpo, sollozaba en mi hombro, apretó mi cintura y se dejó acunar por mi cuerpo. Me dolía tanto verla llorar de esa manera, no tenía una amistad de años con ella, pero sentía que la quería demasiado y apreciaba todo de ella, era tan transparente, efusiva y cariñosa. Mi abrazó se transformó en la necesidad aguda de transportarla a un lugar mucho más feliz del que estaba rodeada en ese momento.

Es que…..yo….yyo…no lo entiendo Bells…..porque hace eso?- sus sollozos, irrumpían las palabras que soltaba-…todos sufrimos cuando lo vemos así, no soporto que haga eso, Rose no sabe que decirle para que cambie de parecer. No quiero tener que reconocer el cuerpo de mi hermano en algún accidente, es tan inconciente. Disculpa….discúlpame por compartir esto contigo, pero…

Ali, esta bien, si necesitas desahogarte…..yo….yo te escucho.- me sentía fatal, mi curiosidad por Edward era mas fuerte que la necesidad de apoyar a Alice con lo que sentía. Intenté acomodarnos mejor en el suelo, mi amiga tomó aire para comenzar a hablar al parecer, y mi expectación se aceleró.

Yo amo a mi hermano Bella…- decía ella, intentando aseverar lo obvio.

Ali, eso lo sabemos, no te preocupes, las cosas se solucionarán…

Un tumulto de gente salió disparada de la entrada de la disco, lo que nos hizo elevar los rostros. Para encontrarnos con nuestros amigos, Ang y Ben salían muy entusiastas, Jasper se aproximó con premura a su novia y contrajo su rostro de preocupación al ver las huellas de las lágrimas. Alice le hizo un gesto de tranquilidad, y le sonrió de manera amable mientras se levantaba del suelo. Me sostuve de la pared a mis espaldas para elevarme, y el mareo me bombardeó nuevamente, pero que diablos había bebido?.

Cuando pude estar en pie, las náuseas hicieron presencia y me aleje de ellos a un costado para expulsar lo que me quedaba de órganos en mi interior.

Dios, Bella!- mi amiga se acercó con prisa a mi lado y sujetó mi cabello.

Qué le pasó?- escuche a Ang preguntar.

No lo se, algo que bebió probablemente.- contesto Ali.

Voy por un poco de agua- Jasper siempre tan servicial.

Seguía despidiendo de mi cuerpo toda sustancia que se alojara en mi estómago, ya no sentía el sabor del alcohol, solo el líquido ácido de mi cuerpo cuando ya no tenía más que vomitar. Me sentía fatal, la cabeza me daba vueltas y todo mi cuerpo estaba debilitado.

Mejor?

No Alice- dije reincorporándome, me sujeté de mi amiga para no caer, todo el lugar me daba vueltas y mis amigas eran de repente muchas amigas, clones de ellas por todas partes.

Qué tomaste Bells?- decía Angela.

Ang, mejor no la hagamos hablar, tiene que reponerse, no esta muy conciente.

Porque decía que no estaba conciente? Me sentía conciente, sólo estaba mareada y adolorida y con náuseas y…..quien me estaba hablando ahora?

Se ve fatal.

Claro que lo esta, lleva casi una hora vomitando desde que salió, no entiendo que demonios pudo haber tomado.

Tu crees que alguien habrá…

Es lo más probable, Bella no parece ser la chica típica de competencia fondo blanco.

Bella? Me escuchas?

Levemente sentía sonidos a mi alrededor, pero mi cerebro no terminaba de captar muy bien las ideas, me colgué de Alice, si es que era ella, y deje que mi cuerpo se relajara un poco.

Ay! Pesas un poco Bells.

Creo que tenemos que irnos, no se ve muy bien. Llevémosla a su casa.

No! Estas loca! Charlie la mataría y nos mataría por devolvérsela en este estado.

Y que propones?

Bueno…no….no lo se….

Genial!

Me la llevó!

Qué?

La llevó a casa, llamaré a Charlie y le diré que Bella se quedó en casa a dormir. Me ayudas a llevarla al Porsche?

Claro.

Alice!

Rose, que pasa?

Qué diablos?

No preguntes, donde esta mi hermano?

Tu hermano? Es un maldito cretino, me voy en su auto, tu llévalo de nuevo a casa, no quiero compartir el coche con él..

Qué? No! Rose, no ves que tengo a Bella cuasi inconciente en mis brazos, no puedo lidiar con los dos!

Ali, hazlo… por la amistad que tenemos, hoy no es el mejor día de Edward y esta tremendamente drogado y borracho, en serio, hoy no por favor. Quiero estar sola, dile a Jazz que te ayude.

Rose por favor no me hagas esto!

Ali….por favor.

Oh! Diablos, en serio me las pagarás.

Gracias, te amo.

Si, si, si….lárgate traidora.

Ali, aquí tengo el agua.

No creo que sirva demasiado Jazz, por lo menos no mientras no este conciente.

Rose se va en el Volvo?

Si, la muy maldita peleó con Edward y ahora me tengo que hacer cargo de él también.

Tranquila Edward esta bajo control con James, ya lo trae.

Super!

Porque no mejor llevamos a Bella al auto?

Si Ang, creo que es lo mejor, ya no aguanto su peso.

Déjame yo la llevo, tu abre la puerta trasera.

Me relaje, cuando una mullida superficie recibía mi cuerpo y mis ojos apenas entreabiertos se cerraban por completo ante la pasividad del ambiente, los mareos aun deambulaban por mi mente, mis náuseas estaban más calmadas pero todo mi cuerpo era una gelatina. Incapaz de reincorpórame me dejé llevar por la reconfortable superficie. Oía a los lejos todos los sonidos, autos, la música elevada de la disco, el bullicio de la gente, y gente muy cercana, hablaban, pero no entendía bien lo que decían, me esforcé por comprender pero algunas palabras se me escapaban.

Hey!

James.

Has lugar para meter a Cullen.

Mierda! Te dije que me voy en mi auto!

Si claro idiota, como vas a manejar en el estado en el que estas?

Edward? Como estas?

Estoy bien Alice, no te pongas pesada….donde esta mi auto?

Te irás conmigo en el Porsche.

Qué?...tu estas loca, traje mi coche…yo…

Tu coche no esta, Rose se lo llevó, y no conducirás así.

Hija de….

Cierra la boca Edward!, todo esto es por tu estúpido comportamiento.

Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no te metas en mi vida ni en mi relación.

Hey, Cullen petit, mejor mételo en el auto antes de que se ponga mas agresivo.

Suéltame! No me iré con ella, traje mi auto.

Maldita sea, que no acabas de escuchar que la perra de tu novia se lo llevó?

Edward sube al auto, es mejor así. Mañana arreglas las cosas con Rose.

No! Me iré solo.

Puta madre! Ya me cansé, hoy tenía una bonita noche, que iba terminar en una buena follada que terminó yéndose al caño y tú me estas sacando de quicio con tus arranques de borracho y desmesura de consumición. Cuando diablos vas a aprender a moderarte? Entra al maldito auto de una puta vez Cullen.

Suéltame imbécil…..James ya suéltame.

Jazz, ayúdalo…yo …simplemente ya no quiero ver.

Tranquila,…..Ed? escúchame, solo sube al auto, no queremos ocasionar mas escándalo, por favor hazme caso, solo sube al auto para que podamos irnos.

Dije que no!

Ya Edward! BASTA!, deja de ser tan idiota! Estoy harta de tus ataques, sube al maldito auto. Me siento tan defraudad por ti…cuantas….cuantas veces mas…..cuantas? Sabes…si quieres…. vete…..ya no me importa.

Ali, cálmate, deja de llorar.

No Jazz, ya me cansé….si quiere matarse que se mate…

Deja de ser tan melodramática Alice.

Eres tan imbécil, que no te das cuenta todo lo que ocasionas con esto.

MALDITA SEA! Siempre tienes que ser …..tan…así…

Y COMO DIABLOS QUIERES QUE SEA?

Que mierda quieres? Quieres que me suba a tu puto auto? Eh?

Has lo que quieras Edward.

Ed, ya basta, sólo sube, y ya dejen de pelear.

Siempre quieres controlar todo, eres tan manipuladora!

Manipuladora yo? Pero que mierda dices? Intento cuidarte de que no cometas una estupidez.

Alice ya basta! Sube al auto, yo conduzco.

Hey Hermanos Cullens, cálmense un poco, Edward sube al auto ya hermano, dejen de pelear, mañana paso por tu casa y hablamos.

Muérete imbécil.

También te quiero amorcito. Yo me voy, tu…Cullen petit, tenemos que hablar de tu amiga….

Vete a la mierda.

Tu amiga?

Luego te cuento Jazz.

Quien mierda?...Swan? qué le pasó?

Bebió.

Eres experta en arruinar cumpleaños.

Ya Edward basta, sube de una vez.

Cierra la boca…..sólo muévela un poco y siéntate.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Manzanas – EC. POV**_

La charla con Jasper como siempre, era tranquilizadora, todas las noches eran los mismos interrogantes, él no se cansaba de repetir las mismas respuestas. Me sentía a salvo con sus consejos, su compañía durante todo este tiempo había sido muy valiosa para mí. Pero nunca terminaron de calmar las millones de dudas que me embargaban.

Camine hasta mi cuarto, tenía que darme una ducha, todos los días eran cansadores desde que Bella se había ido. Era mi responsabilidad, pero empezaba a sentir el peso de los días que venía trayendo estas últimas semanas.

Hundí mi rostro en el agua de la ducha y deje que el agua me relajara los músculos agarrotados por el cansancio. Tome mi rostro entre las manos, inspire con fuerza y me recosté por la pared. Las noches eran las peores de estos días, extrañaba horrores a Bella.

Mi fortaleza se empequeñecía, todos los temores aparecían, y la maldita culpa del pasado me envolvía. Todos mis recuerdos me golpearon ferozmente después de la charla con Jasper, recordé cada uno de los errores cometidos y las heridas causadas. Ella no merecía tal dolor, y Bella mucho menos. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, sería sencillo, retomaría mi vida justo en el instante en el que mi relación con Rosalie terminó, y aprendería a sobrellevarlo de otra forma. Tal vez hubiera entendido mi amor por Bella, y no hubiera conocido a Tanya, no habría roto su corazón, no habría roto el corazón de mi hija y hoy sería mucho más feliz. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me acuclille en el lugar.

_Porqué?...quieres formar la familia feliz que abandonaste? _

_Oh! Por favor, deja de escupir tu veneno. _

_No! Vamos Edward dime, porque? _

_Ya te lo dije. _

_No! No me diste explicación lógica, quieres terminar e irte, si. Pues dime porque? Porque ayer estábamos intentando tener un hijo y hoy quieres terminar conmigo. _

_Tanya, ya no quiero mentirte, no quiero mentirme. Quiero ser fiel a mis sentimientos. Es ella, son ellas._

_Ahora? Antes no te molestaste en buscarla, la evadiste, y te comportaste como la mierda que eres, las dejaste ir a pesar de todo. _

_Justamente, no quiero volver a cometer errores, mi lugar esta con ellas, con las personas que amo, y ya me di cuenta demasiado tarde, no quiero que siga pasando el tiempo. _

_Bien, me alegro, traigo el champagne? _

_Por favor Tany. _

_Una mierda Cullen, crees que puedes jugar conmigo así como si nada? Porque mierda quisiste tener un hijo conmigo? Porque accediste, si sabías que la amabas. _

_Porque soy un idiota, pensé que la convivencia y un hijo fortalecería nuestro lazo. Yo…yo….yo estoy feliz que no haya sucedido… iba a ser un tremendo error traer al mundo a un hijo para solucionar los problemas. _

_Eres un hijo de perra! Y me lo dices así tan tranquilo? _

_Perdón! Que quieres que haga? No se como mierda decirlo, no se como mierda lidiar con todo esto, mi cabeza es un puto caos. _

_Y eso a mi que me importa, tu….tu eres un cerdo, la abandonaste a ella primero, te confundes, juegas conmigo, me dejas para volver con ella. Quien mierda te crees que eres? _

_Tanya, que necesitas de mi? Quieres que lo acepte? Pues si soy una mierda, tengo millones de errores, y estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien. _

_Lárgate, lárgate! _

Me derrumbe esa misma tarde, como ahora lo estaba haciendo, la angustia me embargaba, sentía una necesidad imperiosa por solucionar los corazones de todas las personas que pasaron por mi vida. Se los debía a todas, Rosalie, Tanya, mi hija, mi Bella. Todas y cada una de ellas necesitaban de mis disculpas. Las lágrimas se derrumbaron y el sonido de la ducha aplacaba los gemidos de dolor que lanzaba, aún acuclillado en mi lugar.

_Hola - dije con una falsa sonrisa, tenía la angustia de la pelea con Tanya aún fresca, dos horas después, tenía mi visita de todos los días, iba por ella, por mi hija, ella me recordaba porque había tomado mi decisión. _

_Hola Edward- me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa amable y extendió su mano para que me adentrara a su departamento. Estaba aún más hermosa que el anterior día, todos los días le encontraba algo diferente para admirar. Con sus simples jeans claros gastados, y su camiseta blanca anudada a un costado de su cadera, su cabello suelto, ondas pronunciadas deslizándose por sus hombros. En su rostro un casi imperceptible maquillaje, mas al natural que otra cosa, sonreí al notar que no llevaba zapatos y estaba con los pies al descubierto. Percibí el olor a esmalte, y entendí que estaba pintándose las uñas del pie cuando vi los accesorios sobre la mesa central, azul eléctrico, me carcajeé por lo bajo. Volteó y camino hasta el sofá, giró por encima de su hombro y me vio con preocupación. _

_Todo bien? -_

_Si, claro- mentí, que podía decirle? _Oh no, sabes Bells, acabo de terminar con mi novia porque entendí que te amo y la acabo de dejar._ Definitivamente no era la forma para decírselo. _

_Ahm, voy por ella,…..ya sabes puedes tomar lo que quieras del refrigerador y….. toma asiento. Ya vuelvo - asentí con amabilidad, me quite el saco de encima y lo deje por el respaldo del sofá. Me encaminé hasta la cocina y busque una cerveza helada. Bella siempre compraba demás para mí. Me senté en la cocina y perdí mi vista en la mesa, que demonios iba a hacer ahora? Como diablos iba a encarar a Bella? Cómo iba a empezar a explicarme con ella? _

_Papi!- atiné a dejar mi cerveza mucho más rápido de que estampara su cuerpo contra el mío y terminara regando de alcohol la cocina de Bella. _

_Hey! Princesa, como estas?- dije alzándola de su lugar y tomándola en brazos. Bella entro a la cocina con sus manos cargadas con bolsos y ropa. Le di una larga mirada a su silueta de espaldas preparando las cosas de nuestra hija sobre el mesón. _

_Muy bien, estuve toda la tarde, preparando la lista de las cosas que tengo que llevar. Ya tengo todo.- no podía evitar sonreír como idiota cuando la escuchaba hablar, con su vocecita tan aguda y tan risueña. Tenía gestos para todo lo que me relataba, y yo observaba atónito todas sus historias. _

_Eso es genial, tu sola lo hiciste todo? _

_Si.- pronunció con suficiencia, de reojo vi como Bella se volteaba a mirarme y sonreía dejándome entender que ella había tenido que arreglar todo. Me voltee hacia mi hija nuevamente. _

_Estas segura? Mamá no te ayudo en nada?- Bella terminó de empacar para dirigirse a nosotros y entregarme el pequeño bolso de nuestra hija. Elevó las cejas y esperó a que ella contestara mi pregunta, con mirada acusadora porque sabía que estaba mintiendo. _

_Bueno…..ella lo hizo todo, pero yo ayude un poco.- decía con vergüenza, escondiéndose en mi cuello. _

_Pequeña mentirosa! Yo hice todo!- se lanzó sobre ella para llenarla de besos y cosquillas mientras la tenia en mis brazos. Dios, las amaba tanto, quería tener esta familia por siempre, quería quedarme en esa casa y despertar con Bella todas las mañanas y dormir con ella todas las noches. Escuchar a nuestra hija hablar, mimarla, cuidarla, tantas cosas, me sentía totalmente preparado para formar la familia que tanto quería con Bella. _

_Edward, recuerda que tu la llevas mañana a la escuela, sabes el horario de entrada verdad?- me decía mi hermosa Bella con sus mejillas sonrosadas. _

_Claro, tengo todo anotado en casa, no te preocupes Bells. _

_Por favor, acuéstala temprano, no querrá levantarse en la mañana si trasnocha. _

_Porque me dices esto? Ya me lo has repetido cientos de veces, en serio ya me lo aprendí. _

_Lo siento, pero siento la necesidad de recobrar tu memoria cada vez que te quedas con ella. _

_Recuerdo todo lo que tu me dices siempre preciosa- respondí con convicción y clavando mi mirada en sus ojos, la deseaba tanto, la amaba tanto, si no fuera porque tenía a nuestra hija en brazos, la hubiera hecho mía sobre el mesón de la cocina. Me concentré a sabiendas de que tenía a mi hija encima y que Bella comenzaba a ruborizarse. _

_Llevarás estos?- dijo mi Bella evadiendo cualquier tipo de respuesta hacia mi, y dirigiéndose a nuestra hija. _

_Si….no…mejor no.- ella me vio con vergüenza y se ciño más a mi cuerpo girando su rostro de nuestra vista. _

_Porque no?- le dije, siempre que la llevaba a casa, preparaba dos bolsos, con su ropa normal y el otro lleno de trajes y juguetes de princesas. Sabía que amaba usar los zapatos de tacón de falso cristal que combinaba con su amplio vestido rosa. _

_Bueno,…no quiero rayar el suelo. _

_Qué? Rayar el suelo? Amor solo son de juguete, no puedes dañar el suelo, porque piensas eso?- le decía Bella volteando su rostro en dirección a su mirada. _

_Yo…..bueno….la semana pasada, raye el piso…..Tanya me lo dijo, yo no sabía.- la mirada de fuego que me envío Bella me hizo erizar hasta lo últimos pelos de mi cuerpo. Se volteó violentamente y guardó los zapatos a un lado en la cocina. Lo sabía estaba furiosa, Tanya era un gran problema entre nosotros, nunca terminó de aceptar el trato que tenía con ellas, y a su vez tampoco se llevaban muy bien entre las dos mujeres. Bella cuestionaba las enseñanzas que le daba Tanya a nuestra hija y Tanya cuestionaba las que le daba Bella, y yo en el centro de la tormenta. Lo cierto era que Tanya no debía cuestionar los mandatos de la madre biológica, pero siempre supe que ella realmente quería a mi hija y nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño. Pero Bella, no veía con buenos ojos la supuesta bondad de Tanya, y también reconocía los celos que se disparaban entre ambas. _

_Voy por mi abrigo!- mi hija dio un salto de entre mi brazos y salió disparada a su cuarto. Dejándome la posibilidad de intentar algo con ella, tal vez comenzar por decirle HEY BELLA! SABES TERMINÉ CON TANYA, SOY TODO TUYO, QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO Y FORMAR LA FAMILIA QUE TANTO QUEREMOS?_

_Ella me ignoraba, mientras terminaba de juntar la inexistente suciedad de la mesada. Respire profundo y me acerqué a ella por detrás. Se movía nerviosamente por el lugar sin prestar atención a ningún lugar en particular, sabía que estaba evitándome, pero no iba a dejar que esto terminara siendo un impedimento. Si había tenido el valor para terminar la relación con Tanya, bien podía tener el valor necesario para acercarme a ella de a poco. Me quedé a sus espaldas, tragué saliva y me acerqué a su cuerpo, ella se petrificó al notar mi acercamiento, no dudé en enroscar mi brazo izquierdo por su cintura y apegarla a mi pecho. Puso sus manos sobre la mía y se relajó un momento, pase mi brazo liberado a su alrededor, envolviéndola, sujetando su pequeña cintura. Deje que mi mentón descansara en su hombro mientras me embriagaba del aroma a fresas que desprendía, hundí mi nariz en su cabello y aspire profundamente. Bella se estremeció entre mis brazos y sujetó con más fuerzas mis manos en su vientre. _

_A pesar de las distancias que conservábamos, nunca dejamos de ser cariñosos con el otro, por la amistad de años que teníamos, por la unión que hacía nuestra hija, y por el amor silencioso que nos profesábamos. Aunque las palabras siempre lo negarán, nuestros cuerpos hablaban otro idioma, y sabían como interactuar. Pero ahora hablaba el mismo idioma que mi cuerpo, porque amaba a Isabella, y sentía en equilibro todos mis estados, mi universo estaba en orden con ella. Y necesitaba decírselo pero no sabía como empezar. Me aferre mas a su cuerpo, y terminé por hundir todo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, quería gritar, me sentía desesperadamente aprisionado, tenía que hablar con ella._

_Bella se percató de que algo andaba mal, y se soltó de mi agarre, me enfrentó con la mirada al girar y escudriñó mi semblante. Martirio, agonía, desesperanza, todo junto reflejado en mi mirada, elevó su mano derecha y acarició mi mejilla, cerré los ojos a su calidez, apenas volteé para dejar un beso en su mano, le sonreí con tristeza. Ella me veía con preocupación, con duda, revoleaba los ojos por mi rostro buscando algún indicio de respuesta alguna. Pero no me sentía preparado para hablar aún con ella. _

_- Edward…-dijo acercándose. _

Camine hacia su cuarto, me acerqué a su cama para observarla dormir, la arrope mejor, y me senté a un lado de su cama entre sus muñecas. Perdí mi vista en su rostro, y una sonrisa esperanzadora me poseyó. Iba por buen camino, no tenía todo solucionado, pero lo más importante estaba hecho y andando. Bella estaba conmigo, mi hija estaba conmigo, esto era todo lo que deseaba, y lo tenía por fin. Después de años de luchar por ellas, las tenía conmigo. Me sentía inmensamente feliz por eso, y no dudaba ni un segundo de mi elección. Si, había lastimado a otros en el descubrimiento, mismo a ellas dos, pero tenía todo este tiempo para empezar a solucionar todos los dramas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Limones – B.S POV**_

Mi cuerpo estaba agarrotado, luchaba en un pequeño lugar para acomodarme, el olor a cuero y goma me envolvían, me removía incómoda en mi lugar. Estiré mis piernas miles de veces buscando un lugar más confortable, no quería abrir los ojos, no tenía noción de mi alrededor, me aferre al respaldo del asiento, hundí mi rostro en el hueco de mi reposera momentánea. Me sentía ida, mareada y ligeramente borracha? Nunca había tenía una borrachera en mi vida, pero mi cuerpo estaba torpe y mis extremidades poco respondían a mis mandatos, volví a buscar un mejor lugar en mi asiento. Mis piernas se tensaron y se relajaron con un tacto, deje de estirarlas y las flexioné en el nuevo lugar cómodo que encontré. Busque enderezar mi cuerpo sobre el asiento y me relaje un momento. Con torpeza moví mis manos sobre mis costados, buscando estabilidad, nos movíamos mucho, y no me sentía preparada para afrontar algún golpe agresivo. Pensé que si estábamos en el coche de Alice, probablemente Rosalie estaría con ella, y seguramente se burlaría de mi estado, hice una mueca al recordar los últimos cruces con ella.

El sabor en mi boca seguía rancio y desagradable, pero por lo menos ya no tenía la necesidad de expulsar los poco órganos que me quedaban, pase saliva, tenía sed, sed de algo fresco. Me coloque en posición fetal en mi lugar y preferí volver a dormir antes de que llegáramos a casa, quería estar lo más conciente posible antes de enfrentar a Charlie.

Quieres que lo deje aquí o lo entramos al garaje?- ese era Jasper?

Déjalo aquí ya mañana me arreglo, quiero llevar a Bella adentro cuanto antes, no quiero que mamá nos vea.- qué? De que estaba hablando Alice?-…voy a despertarla, no creo tener fuerzas para cargarla hasta el segundo piso.

Vamos yo te ayudo- tenía que despertarme.

Ya esta despierta- esa voz? Podría ser? Oh dios mió, era Edward? Esa voz era de él? Donde estaba? Lo escuche muy cerca de mí. Alice había abierto la puerta contigua a mi cabeza, y dejó entrar el fresco de la madrugada, me estremecí en mi lugar y me aoville aún más. Pero yo lo escuche, era su voz. Si era su voz, donde estaba? Y porque lo sentía tan cerca, o acaso estaba soñando con él? En ese momento sentí el cálido roce de un tacto sobre mis pantorillas, elevándose por mi pierna, me dio un pequeño escalofrío y me removí en mi lugar.

Bella? Ya llegamos, puedes caminar?-Alice dijo, no conteste y presione con fuerza mis ojos, el roce seguía ascendiendo por mi muslo y se detuvo, trague saliva y decidí abrir los ojos.

Bella?...sigue dormida?.

Esta despierta- definitivamente esa era su voz, y estaba cerca de mí nuevamente mi cerebro estaba barajando una respuesta que deducía, pero que no quería asimilar. Abrí mis ojos y me tope con el negro tapiz del asiento trasero del Porsche de Alice. Gire levemente para enderezar mi torso y ubicar la dirección de la cual provenía el sonido de su voz. Mis ojos se acostumbraban a la pequeña luz que las luces de la casa Cullen filtraban hasta el interior del auto.

Y ahí entre la penumbra, estaba sentado él, a mi lado, con mis piernas en su regazo y sus manos descansando en mis muslos. Y mi diminuto vestido prácticamente dejaba ver todos mis rincones más oscuros, me alarmé con ferocidad y estire la tela de mi vestido para cubrir apenas mis partes. Su mirada dulce y amable me escudriñó, yo aún con el rostro sorprendido y sobresaltado me dejé hipnotizar por su mirada y caí en cuenta en la posición en la que viaje toda la noche y que el cálido tacto eran sus manos deslizándose por mis piernas.

_Al final él terminó acariciando mis piernas depiladas. _

Me moví con demasiada desesperación y baje mis piernas de su regazo para erguirme en mi lugar, el me sonrió amablemente y frotó su rostro con disgustó, sus manos taparon sus ojos, y bajó la cabeza. Me acomode el vestido y un poco mi cabello, de reojo lo miraba frotarse el rostro con fastidio, lo notaba diferente, no era el mismo semblante de la noche, ya estaba el amanecer acercándose entre los árboles que rodeaban la gran casa blanca de los Cullen.

Disculpa yo…- dirigí mi atención a él, volteó a verme con ojos cansados, y unos perdidos orbes esmeraldas, aún perceptibles en la oscuridad del auto-…me estabas pateando, te removías mucho en sueños, y te sostuve las piernas, solo….para no terminar herido- dijo muy risueño-…sabes que hablas dormida?

Oh mierda! Sabía que hablaba dormida, mi madre me lo había comentado un par de veces, pero era muy diferente hablar en sueños en mi cuarto, que el estar en auto con Edward balbuceando no se que cosa, Oh dios mio! Y si había dicho algo sobre él? O algo sobre James? Abrí mis ojos como platos y me petrifique en su rostro, el temor marcado, sostuve en puños mis manos sobre mis rodillas y apreté fuertemente mis dientes. Empezaba a sudar frío, que diablos pude haber dicho?, lo observé con cautela estudiando su rostro para denotar alguna sorpresa, pero seguía mirándome con expectación al parecer. Abrí mi boca tartamudeando a penas para preguntar.

Qué..qqué dije?- pregunte con cautela, mis ojos estudiaban cada uno de sus gestos.

Balbuceaste un par de veces…- Alice, diablos la había olvidado, aún seguía fuera junto a mi a un lado del auto, voltee a verla y seguía hablando con gracia-…decías cosas incoherentes en algunos momentos, apenas distinguí algunas como NO QUIERO BAILAR, o MEJOR AQUÍ NO, hasta dijiste un par de veces BESAME…-mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi cara enrojeció furiosamente, sabía que mi bocota me iba a hundir entre sueños-…me nombraste un par de veces y también a otros.

Alice elevó su mirada para señalar con la vista a su hermano tras de mi, entonces crucé mi mirada con la de él, que parecía gracioso. Entonces si, lo había nombrado en sueños. Esto era mucho peor que el que Charlie se enterara que me gustaba Edward, era realmente agobiante y vergonzante, sentía mis mejillas arder, quería deshacerme en mi lugar, o tomar el Porsche de Alice y huir con premura del lugar. Pase saliva y escondí mi rostro entre las cortinas de mi cabello desarmado.

También nombraste a James…-no quise levantar el rostro y toparme con la mirada de mi amiga, después de la platica que habíamos tenido, no era muy difícil entender que no era de su agrado, me dio tanta pena saber que Edward me escuchó decir el nombre de su amigo y el suyo también, que pensaría de mi? Y si tal vez dije entre sueños lo que habíamos hecho, y si dije algo sobre el encuentro en la oscuridad del rincón de la disco? Todas mis ilusiones estaban estropeándose aún mas y mas, pero que torpe podía llegar a ser.

Estuviste con James?- me solidifique en mi lugar al escucharlo preguntar, que podía decirle? No quería tener que decir la verdad, y menos entrar en detalles de lo que había pasado con James, lo observé con timidez y las palabras desaparecieron de mi cerebro, mi habla no funcionaba y mi corazón se disparó violentamente. Aún extraño y todo, drogado o alcoholizado seguía ejerciendo en mi la poderosa fuerza de atracción, estaba segura que mi rostro denotaba disculpa, un perdón silencioso, como podía saber yo que él era su amigo?, no le debía nada, pero jamás pensé que la vida podía ser tan maldita y toparme con quien fuese su amigo, y yo tan embobada que estaba por él, tuve la mejor de las suertes y fantesee con él mientras pasaba el rato con James, su compañero. Edward esperaba mi respuesta, al ver que no salía nada de mí, frunció el ceño y chascó la lengua con disgusto para bajarse rápidamente del auto.

Lo seguí con la mirada y me moví unos centímetros para bajar del auto también, Alice me dio una mano y cerró tras de mi la puerta trasera, paso su mano alrededor de mi cintura y me ciño a su cuerpo. Voltee a mirarla con agradecimiento, aún me sentía extraña y débil después de tanto malestar. Aunque ahora el nudo que tenía en el estómago no estaba ayudando a mis nauseas a que bajaran un poco. Él sabía, mi silencio lo confirmó, y ahora quedaba expuesta a que el entendiera cualquier cosa, por supuesto que podía pensar mal de mí.

Pero un momento,… porque me sentía tan culpable, si realmente no tenía nada con él, apenas y podía aspirar a que se maraville con un simple gesto de mis labios, maldecía por dentro el haberme topado con James, como pude maravillarme tan rápido con educados gestos, tenía que ser justamente su amigo? La náusea estaba empezando a menguar nuevamente, me tape la boca y cerré mis ojos con furia, detuve mi caminar.

Estas bien?- dijo mi amiga con tono preocupante, mientras se colocaba en mi paso.

Asentí, sin quitar mi mano de la boca, seguimos caminando hasta su casa, en ese momento recordé, que tenía que volver a la mía, porque estaba en la de Alice?

Alice…..tengo…tengo que volver a mi casa.

Si, lo sé, pero me pareció mas conveniente traerte a la mía, por …bueno….por el estado en el que estas. No queremos que Charlie lo note y se ponga molesto contigo, verdad?- dijo con gracia mientras me regala una amplia sonrisa pícara.

No, claro que no…..pero…..

No te preocupes, mañana hablaremos con él, le diré a mi mamá que lo llame o yo misma inventaré algo, él sabe que estas con nosotros, no pasará nada- dijo con suficiencia y nos adentramos al living de su casa. El problema era que Charlie tenía como enemigo número uno a Edward, y el que yo pasara la noche en esta casa no iba a calmar la ira de mi padre, aunque Ali sea mi amiga. Pero sabía que el llegar en las condiciones en las que me encontraba podían originar mas drama, me resigne antes la diversidad de problemas, todos eran contras, así que daba igual cual contra eligiera, Charlie se terminaría enojando.

Ya en la habitación de Alice, me maraville con la hermosa alcoba de princesa que tenía mi amiga, todo perfectamente ordenado, decorado muy estilo femenino romántico, con muebles claros y una amplia cama con cortinas bordadas en los cuatro extremos de cada barandal que yacían firmes sosteniendo un techo vaporoso de tela que emulaban unas nubes.

Nos acercamos a la amplia cama matrimonial, cubierta por un gran cobertor blanco adornado por finos detalles marfil, que dibujan sencillas flores a los extremos de la tela. Me senté en la orilla y Alice me secundó.

Dime como te sientes?...- tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas y me vio con preocupación.

Mejor Ali, gracias por todo…..no se que me pasó.

Yo se, algo bebiste, debió tener algo extraño para que reaccionaras así, tienes que tener mucho cuidado Bells…- recordé el trago que me había preparado el chico de la barra, como también recordé los ingredientes secretos que el había mencionado que tenía su trago, y como había llegado a la conclusión que di ninguna manera tomaría lo que me diera. Pero también recordé a James y la platica y todo lo que siguió, me olvidé del trago y lo bebí como si fuera lo más normal, eso me distrajo. Tal vez el atrevimiento que había sentido con James habían sido producto de lo que había tomado….

Recuerdo que…..el chico, el de la barra dijo algo extraño que tenía la bebida, algo diferente….- mis ojos se perdieron intentando recordar con detalle ese momento.

Probablemente, un simple trago no puedo producir tanto malestar…

Soy una idiota me distraje y lo bebí, yo sabía que no tenía que hacerlo…- hundí mi rostro en mis manos y suspire con desesperación, definitivamente esta noche de cumpleaños era para olvidar.

Tranquila, puede pasar, pero tienes que tener más cuidado Bells,….sobre todo con….con quien te juntas…..en serio James? Que le viste?- Alice pronunció con asco el nombre del chico, y mi vergüenza incremento al recordar todos los acontecimientos vividos en brazos de James, mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar al recordar como, pensando en Edward, había casi devorado los labios de su amigo. Fantasías, solo eso podía aspirar a tener con él.

Al parecer no me dirás nada de lo que pasó, verdad?- no quería levantar mi rostro, mi vergüenza era sumamente grande, no me sentía apenada por James, sino por el atrevimiento al cual había llegado en pleno público, y solo por la obsesión que tenía en mente, al recordar las escenas de Rosalie con él.

Ali….por favor….luego hablamos….solo quiero descansar…ve a despedirte de Jasper que lleva tiempo esperando abajo.

Si, de acuerdo, vete por la tangente…..pero me lo terminaras contando…- se levantó ágil del lugar y salió por la puerta.

Me tumbé en la cama boca arriba y clavé mi mirada en las nubes de algodón que formaba la tela sobre la enorme cama. Como iba a contarle algo así a Alice? Teniendo en cuenta la familiaridad que llevaban con James, no podía contarle todo. Escuche como la puerta se abrió y cerré mis ojos para empezar a barajar las posibles historias que tendría que decirle a mi amiga para ocultar el verdadero encuentro con James.

Isabella.- me erguí con rapidez al escuchar esa inconfundible voz.

Delante de mío, estaba Edward mas hermoso si eso aún era posible, llevaba puesta una camiseta desgastada al cuerpo color gris, con la inscripción de una banda delante y unos simples pantalones azules de pijama, descalzo con el cabello mojado, parecía a ver tomado una ducha, se veía más relajado que hace unos minutos. Su rostro estaba más fresco y despierto que hace instantes, aunque el brillo de sus ojos no era el mismo, y tenía un leve enrojecimiento. Se cruzó de brazos frente a mí, y mis ojos se clavaron en los músculos flexionados de sus bíceps, era toda una escultura preciosa de hombre perfecto. Su amplios hombros destacaban aún más, y la pequeña camiseta ajustada resaltaba su pecho, estaba fascinada con la vista, y sentía la necesidad de acariciar su brazos y subir hasta sus hombros para hundir mis dedos en su cabello húmedo. Pase saliva y mi respiración se detuvo cuando lo vi acercarse a mi lado. Inmóvil me quedé mientras él tomaba asiento a mi lado, a orillas de la gran cama. El perfume a jabón y colonia de baño me absorbió por completo y mi corazón descontrolado estalló de emoción. Mi boca se secó en lo inmediato al percibir esa fragancia tan masculina y embriagante que me rodeaba, pero algo más la hacia tan deseable, el propio aroma de Edward, su esencia, su naturaleza mezclada con el jabón refrescante resultaban una combinación explosiva que me drogaba e inutilizaba mis movimientos, y absolutamente todos los mecanismos de mi organismo, a excepción de mi corazón que reaccionaba mucho más histérico a su cercanía.

Estas en todo tu derecho de mandarme al diablo después de que te diga esto…- mantuve mis manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo presionando con fuerza el edredón, mi cabeza gacha con la vista perdida en la alfombra, no me atrevía a mirarlo, sentía que podía leer mis pensamiento, mis gestos, que podía saber todo lo que había pasado con James-…pero siento la necesidad de…..bueno, no se lo que pasó esta noche contigo y con James, pero….él…..es un conocido muy cercano…- no me pasó desapercibido el tono de desagrado que usó para referirse a su amigo como alguien "conocido"-…no puedo entrar en muchos detalles, pero…Mira no me pareces mala chica, solo siento que tal vez eres muy ingenua, y James es el tipo de hombre que sabe jugar sus fichas muy bien para embaucarte, lo conozco desde hace años y realmente no creo que tu estés en la lista de chicas que puedan estar con él…..no me malinterpretes por favor…..él acostumbra estar con chicas fáciles, perras huecas que lo satisfacen en el momento. Yo no te conozco lo suficiente pero estoy seguro que estas muy lejos de ser algo así.

Elevé mi rostro y me dejé llevar por sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, su mirada sincera me escudriñaba con sorpresa. Sus ojos pasaron de mi vista a mis labios, y detuvo su mirar en ese lugar, entreabrió su boca y se percató de algo que lo hizo terminar el contacto con esa parte de mi rostro. Recordé la noche que había pasado y como él se había hipnotizado en mi gesto, entonces entendí que él había recordado eso. Con vergüenza se alejo unos centímetros de mí y apoyo sus codos en las piernas para sujetar su rostro entre las manos.

Solo cuídate,… James es un cretino…- me vio con advertencia y luego me sonrió amablemente, su mirada me endulzó el rostro y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa, asentí tímidamente escondiendo mi mirada.

Como te sientes?- me tomo por sorpresa su pregunta.

Mejor.- una sonrisa torcida y un asentimiento de cabeza terminaron con la fortaleza que rodeaba mi interior, la fuerza de atracción que ejercía sobre mí era aún más poderosa desde la noche anterior. Me dio una palmada en el muso suavemente, se levantó del lugar, y mis ojos lo siguieron con desesperación, mi cuerpo resintió la lejanía del suyo, y la fragancia me volvió a inundar poderosa y penetrante. Se detuvo frente a la salida de la habitación de Alice unos momentos, mi pulso empezaba a acelerarse, su espalda amplia, las gotas que recorrían la nuca y descendían hasta humedecer la camiseta, definitivamente no estaba ayudando a mi pulso. Deje vagar mi mirada por sus omóplatos, su espalda baja, me sonroje furiosamente cuando deje que mi vista reposara en su trasero, respingado y bien marcado por su pantalón azul, sentía una enorme necesidad de pasear mis manos por su cuerpo y memorizar cada una de las curvas y durezas que mis ojos devoraban sin piedad.

Me alegro Isabella…..que descanses.

Y sin mas, salió del cuarto.

Mi corazón no podía procesar tantos sentimientos, y mi cuerpo empezaba a estallar por las ansías de pertenecer a Edward. Me dejé caer de golpe sobre la cama y sonreí ampliamente, él se preocupo por mi, él vino exclusivamente a decirme eso, él quería advertirme sobre James, él quería cuidar de mi? O yo estaba demasiado frenética con todos los acontecimientos y tal vez quería imaginar situaciones.

Pero eran tan reales, así como lo era mi sentir por él, mi necesidad de él, comenzaba cambiar de parecer, ya no había nada malo en Edward Cullen, todo era perfecto para mi.

Y entonces comprendí que si había algo malo en Edward.

Él.

Todo él era sumamente malo para mí, era mucho para mí, para mi salud, para mi corazón. Y era tarde para dejar a un lado lo que ya sentía por el.

Edward Cullen era demasiado malo para mi.

Demasiado perfecto, demasiado encantador, demasiado.

Demasiado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_** Holaaaaaaaaaa, fiú. Esta vez soy re mega super buena, actualicé mucho antes, porque me voy de vacaciones y no quería dejarlas/os esperando una semana mas. Bueno que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado, cada vez me esta gustando mas escribir esta historia, espero q les guste tb. Voy a hacer un pequeño casting de nombres, si no se dieron cuenta les digo, la hija de Edward y Bella no tiene nombre aún, primero porque el nombre es muy significativo en la historia ya verán porque y segundo porque realmente no quería ponerle Renesmee, ya que para eso Bella tendría que tener una relación muy estrecha con Esme y Renee, cosa que no pienso profundizar mucho en el fic, porque no es de mi interés para esta historia, así que no va a llevar ese nombre, entonces, estoy pensando en muchos nombres pero ninguno me convence, así que aquí va mi favor, propónganme nombres para la hija, así ya puedo empezar a llamarla por el nombre si? Condición el nombre tiene que ser SI O SI americano. Ya saben ME ENCANTAN SUS REVIEWS! Así que espero mensajitos, presionen ahí abajo en azulcito REVIEW y alégrenme la semana. Besotes y nos vemos dentro de una semana y días.**_

_**Mordiditas!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Limones – BS POV**_

Eran suyos, sus labios, finos, suaves, frescos, mordiendo los míos, absorbiendo de mi, su lengua delineaba el contorno de mis labios, una y otra vez, de lado a lado, hasta introducirse en mi boca, no me resistí demasiado, deje que se adentrara y me tomara. Con fuerza estrechaba mi boca entre la suya, hasta que sus dientes se apoderaron de mi carnoso labio inferior, gemía ante el dolor y la pasión que despertaba en mi ese movimiento, rememoré en mi boca el sabor de su piel, de ese pulgar que saboreé con el pequeño roce que había dejado en mi la noche pasada.

Hace unos pocos minutos me había despertado, por la claridad de la luz que atravesaban las cortinas de Alice, podía suponer que era muy tarde. Me removí un poco entre las sábanas, mi cabeza era un desorden, la noche anterior había sido traumática para mi físico, el cuerpo alterado por el alcohol y mi pequeño encuentro con James habían sido la combinación perfecta para dejarme en mal estado. No podía quitar a Edward de mi sumatoria desastrosa, mi sueño no había podido escapar de él tampoco, mi mente me llevaba a fantasear con sus labios, su cuerpo, su voz, todo me invitaba a ser de él. Y mis contras, lo suficientemente poderosos, no parecían ser significativos para mi mente.

Me había tomado por sorpresa la advertencia que había soltado Edward en la mañana, James no me había parecido como lo describían, pero obviamente unas pocas horas en la disco no podían decirme mucho de su persona. Pero había quedado mas que encandilada con el interés de él por advertirme sobre su supuesto amigo, el gesto me fascinaba, pero claro, mi ansias porque sea más que un simple consejo encubierto por intenciones mucho mas íntimas, parecían tan lejos de alcanzar.

Frote mis ojos despabilándome un poco, y me estire en la cama, tenía que levantarme y averiguar si Charlie ya estaba avisado de mi estadía en casa de los Cullens. Alice me había prometido que le llegaría el recado.

Ali….estas ahí? – la voz de Rosalie detrás de la puerta de la habitación me sobresalto en mi

lugar, no tenía la menor intención de toparme con ella nuevamente, así que opte cobardemente por envolverme entre las sábanas y simular que continuaba dormida.

Ali?- la puerta se entreabrió un momento, imaginaba que se estaba asomando para corroborar

que su amiga estuviera en el cuarto. Me quedé helada en mi lugar, de espaldas a la puerta, revoleaba mis ojos a penas entrecerrados para vigilar en el caso de que se acercara a la gran cama y seguir con la farsa de mi sueño. Alice se había levantado antes que yo al parecer y me había dejado durmiendo en su cuarto.

Rose? Que pasa? Que haces aquí?- oí llegar a mi amiga, la puerta se cerró, y podía sentirlas a

ambas dentro de la habitación.

Perdón, te estaba buscando…-

Para que? Estoy enfadada contigo…ME DEJASTE!- Alice elevó la voz, y escuché

como golpeaba el piso con su pie.

Shhh Shhh Shhh…..Alice cálmate…..- silencio….., estarían percatándose de mi?-…guarda silencio.-

Esta dormida- dijo mi amiga, sentí como a mis pies la cama se hundía, alguna de ellas había

tomado asiento a los pies del gran colchón.

Perdón Ali, sabes que yo jamás te defraudaría…..pero lo de ayer me sobrepaso….-

Pero que diablos pasó Rose?-

Sabes lo que pasó, como siempre…- intuía que dentro de esta historia una vez más estaba

Edward involucrado, no había nada a mí alrededor que hiciera olvidarme unos segundos de él.

Rose, sé lo de siempre, pero tu nunca me quieres contar demasiado sobre ustedes….entiendo que el que sea tu amiga interfiere un poco, porque no quieres hablar mal de mi hermano, pero soy conciente de todas las mierdas que ha hecho y nunca lo justifique, porque no confías en mí?- Alice me había mencionado en la noche anterior que no tenía mucha idea de lo que

realmente sucedía en la relación de su hermano y su amiga, las platicas no era muy íntimas para conocer las verdaderas razones de los problemas entre ellos.

Confío en ti Ali, pero es incómodo hablar de esto, es tan frustrante….yo…-

Que sucedió?- a mis pies la cama volvió a hundirse y ahora las dos amigas estaban sobre el

colchón.

No es sólo lo de ayer, Edward ya no esta controlando esto de los excesos con el alcohol y esas malditas pastillas que toman con James, yo…..yo también lo hacía Ali…- su voz fue

casi un susurro y me sorprendí al volver a escuchar a James dentro de los mismos problemas que Edward.-…tenía vergüenza de contártelo, lo hacía con él en cada fiesta, la universidad me ayudó a separarme un poco del vicio, fue muy difícil mantenerme alejada, conseguí algunos contactos en las fraternidades que me facilitaban algunas muy parecidas a las que toman Ed y James.

Rose, pero me estas diciendo que ellos ya son adictos? Edward? – tenía parte de mi rostro

bajo las sábanas, pero podía ser perceptible mi cara de asombro al escuchar la nueva información que estaba recibiendo.

Ali, él ya no lo controla, yo casi pierdo el control, tenemos que ayudarlo y sacarlo de ese maldito círculo….-

Pero Rose, no entiendo, tu también estabas en ese círculo, porque tantas discusiones antes entonces?-

Edward me engaño…- una de ella suponía Rosalie se levantó del lugar.

Qué?...Maldito cerdo!

Hace dos años que lo hace, pero siempre fue bajo las influencias de las drogas, primero no lo aceptaba y lo odié, pero luego….luego….luego yo también hice lo mismo- pero que clase de

relación de años llevaban estos dos?

Rosalie….cómo?

Ambos pasábamos el rato con diferentes personas y luego volvíamos a estar juntos, era algo así como….

Como malditos enfermos? Cómo demonios podías hacer eso? Te acostabas con otros y él también, para después volver como si nada? Que diablos pasa contigo?-

Por eso no quería decírtelo, sabía que no ibas a entenderlo…-

Claro que entiendo…..están desquiciados ambos!-

Esta bien Alice, veo que no vamos a entendernos….mejor me voy.-

Rose, yo…..esta bien, pero entiende que….es difícil para mi, es mi hermano tu eres mi amiga, y me has ocultado varias cosas…..es difícil.-

Lo se Ali, déjame terminar y luego decide tu que quieres hacer, de acuerdo?.-

Continua…-

No soporte ese estilo de fiestas, ya no soportaba verlo revolcarse con otras delante de mis ojos, y ya no disfrutaba que otros me tocaran, solo quería que el lo hiciera, pero siempre estaba demasiado pasado de pastillas para darme una linda noche de amor…- sentí una

punzada en mi interior de envidia, al saber como él podía llegar a tenerla entre sus brazos como deseaba que me tuviera a mi.-…hable con él, pero no esta dispuesto a abandonar esos vicios, ni siquiera por mi. Yo ya no quiero pertenecer a ese mundo Ali, quiero que vuelva a ser mi novio, el que me amaba tan incondicionalmente.- presione con fuerza mis ojos y mis puños se apretaron a las sábanas, él la amaba, si ella lo había sentido, él la amaba.

Tragué saliva, mi corazón si infló de frustración, mientras se iba deshaciendo en el tiempo. No tenía muchas opciones con él, mas que mi anhelante fantasía.

Tu…Tu lo amas?- seguro que si lo amaba, si soportaba todos estos años ese trato y compartía

con él las locuras, era muy probable que lo amara.

Ya no lo se.- mi respiración se cortó al escucharla, y mi corazón comenzó a latir con un

destello de esperanza, era como brote que consumía mi pecho de regocijo, y no tenía porque estallar con demasiada felicidad, él probablemente la amaba y aún así, nadie podía afirmar que él fuera a fijarse en mí.-…extraño todo lo que éramos en el pasado, llevamos demasiado años juntos, y todo en lo que se ha convertido ya no es lo que yo amaba Ali. Y ya se lo he dicho, pero no parece importarle demasiado, sabe que siempre vuelvo a sus brazos, porque aunque sienta confusión siempre voy a amarlo, como amigo, como pareja, como mi familia.

Rose, tu ya sabes la respuesta…

Si lo se, me cuesta aceptarlo Ali…- ella… ya no lo amaba, Edward, Edward,

él…..yo quería amarlo.

Pero que mierda acababa de pensar? Amarlo? Ni siquiera estaba enamorada de él, me encantaba, por supuesto, me atraía físicamente, tenía noción de cómo era después de escuchar tanto, no lo conocía…pero deseaba conocerlo y ser parte de su vida.

Tienen que hablar Rose…- un susurro soltó Alice. Mi mente había recibido demasiada

información, y ya empezaba a tejer posibles esperanzas, pero aún así, todo estaba bastante mal, tenía en cuenta las palabras de Charlie, así como también estaba conciente de todo el alrededor que envolvía a Edward en ese círculo vicioso que nombraba Rosalie.

Porque alguien así podía resultarme atractivo? Estaba totalmente descontado el físico, eso ya era obvio, pero ninguna de las actitudes que había en él desde el primer día que lo conocí, podían haberme derretido de amor, era bastante cretino y engreído y por supuesto todo lo que acababa de escuchar no era una sumatoria positiva, contras y contras y mas contras. Mi pierna empezó a hormiguear y no pude evitar moverla para dejar que circule la sangre, ya llevaba mucho tiempo en esa posición.

Maldita sea, seguro ya se habrían dado cuenta que estaba despierta.

Bella?- pregunto Alice, ya no tenía remedio tenía que levantarme. Quite con pereza la sábana

de mi cuerpo y simule estar somnolienta y aturdida como si recién hubiera levantado. Estire mi cuerpo para desperezarme y darle veracidad, entreabrí los ojos para ver a Alice frente a mi. Rosalie me miraba con disgusto, probablemente pensando que yo había escuchado todo y se maldecía por eso, lo cual era cierto, pero tenía que simular mejor. Me apoye en un codo para levantarme, pero no repare que estaba muy al borde de la cama, lo que terminó por llevarme directo al suelo.

Dios, pero que torpe eres niña!- ignore su comentario, ya no iba ni siquiera a darle lugar a

cualquier ofensa que hiciera sobre mi, merecía eso, mi desprecio. Aún en el piso me erguí y sobe mi brazo golpeado, Alice se apresuro a mi lado y me ayudó a ponerme en pie.

Mejor?- dijo con amabilidad.

Mejor, gracias Ali.

Yo mejor me voy a desayunar, luego seguimos hablando Ali- Rosalie se despidió con un

movimiento de cabeza hacia mi amiga y clavando su mirada con desprecio sobre mi, le devolví la misma mirada y voltee mi rostro a mi amiga a un lado mío.

Bella, hable con mi madre, me dijo que se encargó de hablar con Charlie hace unas horas y quedó avisado de que pasaste la noche aquí, me dijo que no lo tomó muy bien pero ella intentó tranquilizarlo y lo aceptó, ya vez que poder de convencimiento tiene mi mami.- mire

horrorizada lo que me decía, imaginaba lo que estaría pensando mi papá, pasar la noche en casa de los Cullens no era precisamente de su total agrado, y había demorado mucho mas de la cuenta en mi salida, no me extrañaría que no volviera a dejarme salir nuevamente.

Gracias, supongo que cuando llegue a casa no escucharé palabras bonitas.

No te preocupes por eso, ya te dije que mamá lo tranquilizó, ahora….bajemos a desayunar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Manzanas – E.C POV**_

Papá!

Mi cabeza dolía, y los piquetes que estaba recibiendo no me ayudaban con el dolor. Tenía mucho sueño, después de tanto rememorar aquellos encuentros del pasado, me costó conciliar el sueño, me quedé poco mas de media hora en el cuarto de mi hija observándola dormir y pensando en todo lo que había charlado hace horas con Jasper. Al fin en la cama, no fue mucho menos lo que deje de pensar y analizar, y me llevo mas tiempo dejar que el sueño se apoderara de mi, el recordar a Bella tampoco era algo que me dejara mas tranquilo, eran insoportables las noches sin ella, la extrañaba mucho.

Papaaaaaaaa!- molesto escondí mi cabeza debajo de la almohada y presione sobre la misma

para acallar el ruido. Su vocecita era muy hermosa, pero me sacaba de quicio cuando me despertaba tan temprano.

PAPÁ! Se hace tarde!- aventé la almohada hacia un costado y voltee a ella con

fastidio.

Porque gritas? Te escuche la primera vez!- me acomode boca arriba en mi cama y cubrí mis

rostro con el antebrazo.

Pero no me prestaste atención, llevo mucho tiempo llamándote, me dijiste que no te ibas a dormir, y ya son las 7 y 20.- se acercó a la cama y de un brincó subió removiendo todo el

colchón para esconderse debajo de las sábanas. Mi cabeza protesto por el movimiento.

Cariño no subas así, me duele la cabeza.-

Perdón, pero tenemos que llamarla antes de que salga.- voltee a ver el reloj en la mesa

contigua, Bella debería estar por salir a alguna reunión o actividad del día, ya era casi la hora del almuerzo.

Si, si, si, ya lo se, donde…..donde esta el teléfono?- pregunte buscando por la habitación el

teléfono que siempre estaba a un lado de la cama.

Lo tengo yo, toma- hice un mueca y la vi con sus ojitos ansiosos, desesperada por

comunicarse con su mamá, rebusque en la memoria y le di rellamar. Ella se acomodo a mi lado para apoyar su mejilla cerca de mi oreja y así escuchar mejor. Ambos yacíamos acostados sobre la gran cama expectantes de que Bella atendiera su móvil, la extrañaba, quería volver a oírla, decirle cuanto la quería y cuanto falta me hacía.

El tono de llamaba empezó a repiquetear, y el cuerpecito a mi lado se apegó más a mi, levanté mi brazo y lo pase detrás de su cabeza para acercarla a mi cuerpo. Me vio con ojitos cristalinos, desesperada mordiéndose el labio, sonreí y quite con mi pulgar la presión que ejercía por las ansías sobre su labio inferior, cuantas veces había hecho lo mismo con Bella?

Porque no atiende?- dijo mi hija apoyándose en mi pecho y viéndome con incertidumbre.

Espera…- dije colocando unos dedos sobre sus labios, el tono seguía llamando y nadie

atendía, estaba llamando al móvil de Bella así que lo mas probable es que lo tuviera en la cartera o simplemente no podía atender.

Me sobresalté cuando oí como el teléfono era atendido, entrecerré los ojos esperando escuchar la voz de Bella, pero unos ruidos raros me desconcertaron, parecía que algo se había caído y que el movimiento hizo caer el aparato.

Bella?- dije incorporándome mejor en la cama.

Mami?-

Shh shhh, espera no escucho…-

_Mierda!-_ oí como tomaban el celular y se acomodaba en alguien que no era Bella,

definitivamente esa no era su voz.

Hola…- dije con cautela, quien demonios podía atender el celular de Bella?

_Tu?...mierda, corrí por toda la habitación para encontrar el maldito Celular, me golpee en el camino y encima tengo que escuchar tu voz?_- lo peor que me podría pasar es que atendiera

ella.

Kate, que gusto volver a escucharte- dije con falsa emoción, ciertamente la amiga de Bella no

me caía para nada bien, y menos cuando se encargaba de recordarme todo lo mal que la pasó mi mujer en mi ausencia.

KATE! Quiero hablar con ella!- decía mi hija mientras se paraba sobre la cama y

brincaba con fuerza.

_Oh mi niña esta por ahí?...pásame con ella imbécil.-_ resople con fastidio, por eso la odiaba,

no tenía el menor reparo en intentar tratarme mejor a pesar de que Bella la había pedido que fuera mas amable.

Donde esta Bella?- solté con furia.

_No esta genio, por eso atendí yo, tu si que eres idiota.-_ rodé los ojos, porque demonios no

Podía conseguirse un hombre y mudarse al Tibet?, a veces creía que estaba enamorada de Bella, no se despegaba de ella en ningún momento.

Pásame con ella.- sabía que estaba mintiendo, siempre me hacia lo mismo cada vez que

llamaba a casa de Bella, prefería verme enterrado que junto a ella.

_No.-_ me levante con fuerza de mi cama y aventé las sabanas a un costado.

Puedo hablar con ella, puedo hablar con ella, puedo hablar con ella?- mi giré para ver a mi

hija saltar en la cama con su manitas unidas, usando el rostro de cachorro degollado que sabía me convencía para todo.

Deja de saltar sobre la cama, te vas a golpear.- le dije un poco ofuscado, se detuvo y me vio

con ojos cristalinos, se sentó lentamente sobre el colchón y me vio apenada.

_No vuelvas a regañarla o te juro que cuando vuelva, se quedara sin padre.-_ ya estaba

sacándome de quicio, realmente era exasperante lidiar con ella.

Kate, sólo dame con Bella.-

_No puede contestar.-_

Pásame con ella, no soy yo quien quiere hablarle, sabes, Bella tiene una hija y ella quiere hablarle, la extraña, ahora pásame con Bella de una maldita vez!- comencé a caminar de

lado a lado dentro de la habitación, me estaba poniendo nervioso su actitud.

_No dudaría en pasarte con ella si es para mi niña, pero ya te lo dije, N.O.P.U.E.D.E.A.T.E.N.D.E.R_- mencionó con suma lentitud el final de la frase como si fuera

retardado y me costara entender.

Porque no puede atender? Esta ahí?.-

_Si….no…no, no esta aquí.-_ bufé, esto me llevaría un poco mas de tiempo.

Salió? Donde esta?.-

_No salió, esta en el hotel conmigo, en la habitación, casi.-_

Deja de jugar conmigo, dime donde esta, esta duchándose? Si es así, espero unos minutos y vuelvo a llamar en unos instantes.-

_Si y no, no esta duchándose, esta personificando al exorcista.-_

Qué? Por dios Kate, alguna vez te dije que te odio?.-

_Si, y quiero que sepas que tu odio hacia mi es tan nimio al lado del que yo tengo por ti.-_

Me alegro, eso es sexy, tienes una obsesión conmigo…-

_Puaj! Que asco, si Bella no estuviera embarazada, diría que tu órgano reproductor ya no sirve esta tan malgastado!-_ tome con fuerza mi cabello y presione mis ojos, iba a cortarle e

intentar unos minutos mas tarde, era lo mejor antes que seguir recibiendo su veneno.

Eres tan perra Kate,….dile que la vuelvo a llamar en unos minutos.- me giré para

encontrarme con el rostro de mi hija sorprendido, había olvidado que estaba detrás por un segundo, no me gustaba que presenciara mis maltratos a su "Tía".

_No le diré nada, Bella esta descompuesta en el baño, expulsando todo su desayuno.-_ mi

rostro se contrajo al escuchar que algo malo le sucedía.

Que le pasó? Desde cuando esta mal?- preferí darle la espalda a mi hija que empezó a fruncir

el ceño cuando vio mi reacción y mis preguntas.

Mami? Que tiene?- la oí acercarse a mi. En unos segundos ya la tenía delante de mi, con

ojitos parpadeantes esperando mi respuesta.

_Tu si que eres estúpido…que mierda crees que le pasa?, TU LE PASASTE, eso le pasa!-_

Sopese unos momentos lo que me estaba diciendo, hasta entenderlo y dejar salir el aire de mi cuerpo, tranquilizándome el saber que no tenía nada malo.

Cómo se ha sentido estos días?-

_Normal, lo mismo de siempre, pero se le pasa por la tarde, tu deberías estar aquí idiota_!- y

era verdad, si no hubiera aceptado el trato de Bella yo debería estar con ella cuidándola, pero ella tenía en mente otras cosas para mi y para mi hija.

Kate, cuando este mejor, sólo dile que la llame para saludarla, no ha pasado nada, no la preocupes, no soy yo el que quiere hablarle, te lo repito, no es para hacerme un favor a mi, es su hija quien quiere hablarle, puedes tan siquiera decirle eso?- esperaba que aceptara, por lo

menos que pensara en la niña.

_Claro, no soy tan idiota como tú, cuando salga de su estado de exorcismo le diré que la llamaste.-_ al fin lograba algo.

Gracias, llamaré mas tarde.-

Puedo hablar con ella?- dijo mi hija.

_Oh Edward pásame con ella, la extraño, no seas miserable_.- decía Kate, con aceptable tono

de voz, la muy bastarda me trataba bien cuando pretendía algo.

Vaya, que interesada te pones cuando te conviene.- solté con sorna-…cuidado con lo que vayas a decirle, no sabe nada, me escuchaste?- me aleje de mi hija y susurré la advertencia

para que no lograra entender lo que le decía.

_Voy delante de ti imbécil, claro que no voy a decirle nada.-_

Eso espero, porque sería muy placentero para mi patear tu trasero, adiós- y sin darle lugar a

réplica le entregue el teléfono a mi hija.

Siiiiii, hola? Tía?.- le di intimidad para hablar mientras me adentraba al baño por una ducha,

sería realmente muy placentero patear su trasero, como la detestaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Limones – B.S POV**_

Quieres mas café Bella?- la sonrisa de la mamá de Alice era tan hermosa, sus ojos color

verdes eran idénticos a los de Edward, su semblante amable, su piel tersa y blanquecina, él era muy parecido a su mamá. Me maraville con su rostro y la sonrisa que me regalaba. Asentí a su pregunta y baje mi rostro a mi desayuno/almuerzo, sentía pena, había dejado pasar mucho tiempo mientras la observaba.

Cómo te trata Forks Bella?- preguntó Esme, la mamá de Alice, terminando de servir mi café.

Gracias…..ahm muy bien….es un lindo lugar para reflexionar, hay mucha paz.-

Tu eras de Phoenix verdad?- pregunto Alice a mi lado-…nada comparado a este pequeño pueblo.- me sonrió y dejó frente a mi las tostadas.

No, no lo es, pero prefiero la pasividad de este pueblo.- Esme, me sonreía y no alejaba la

vista de mi, le devolví el gesto y me enfrasque en mi café.

Ali, cariño, voy a seguir con mis tareas, necesitarán algo mas?- pronunció su madre con

delicadeza.

No mamá, gracias por todo, soy un desastre para la cocina.-

Lo se hija por eso me ofrecí, deje en el refrigerador la comida de Edward, avísale para que la recaliente cuando baje.- ahí estaba de nuevo estremeciéndome al escuchar su nombre.

Rogaba que no bajara y me encontrara con el pijama puesto aún.

Si, claro mamá.- noté como Alice contestó con fastidio el aviso de Esme, la observé un

momento y tenía la mirada perdida en su taza.

Escuchaste todo lo que hablamos hoy con Rose en mi cuarto.- lo dijo como afirmación, mas

no como pregunta. Clave la mirada en el mesón, y sopesé la idea de arrojarme por la ventana muy al estilo policía del FBI, y echar a correr entre el bosque. Alice volteó a verme con la mirada fría, inspire sonoramente y esquivé su rostro.-…no te molestes en mentirme Bella, lo haces muy mal, por eso me di cuenta que escuchaste todo.

Yo….no quería.- que podía decirle? Había escuchado claramente todo lo que había hablado

con Rosalie en la mañana, me había enterado de noticias desagradables con respecto a Edward y algunas otras que me daban esperanzas de algo que probablemente no fuera a suceder.

Bells, esta bien, no te estoy culpando de nada, sólo, que…..me da vergüenza que te hayas enterado la clase de persona que es mi hermano. No sabes cuan enfadada estoy con él, como puede ser tan débil y dejarse llevar por sus amigos, por ese vicio, por esa adicción, en serio creí que era más inteligente.- dejó su taza vacía con un golpe sobre el mesón, me sobresalte

en mi lugar, junte mis manos en mi regazo y comencé con mi ya conocido gesto de nerviosismo, morder mi labio inferior.

Entiendo Ali, pero….no tiene sentido que te enojes con él ahora, necesita tu ayuda, tal vez utiliza eso para escapar de otros problemas.- desde cuando era psicóloga?

Desde que mi paciente podía ser Edward Cullen. _No es ético enrollarse con los pacientes Bella_. Cállate conciencia.

Lo se, pero no me pidas que lo entienda tan pronto y no me enfade con él, ahora solo tengo bronca.

Te entiendo.- tomé el último sorbo de mi café, baje la taza y mis ojos se abrieron como platos

al ver entrar por la cocina al mismo demonio dueños de mis fantasías.

Casi me atoré con el café bajando por mi garganta cuando mis ojos se posaron en su pecho desnudo, entro en la cocina con la mirada fruncida y directamente fue al refrigerador, ni siquiera se percató de nuestra presencia. Mi boca se cayó unos cuantos centímetros admirando su espalda amplia y marcada, el brazo que sostenía la puerta, estaba flexionado y dejaba apreciar el músculo que tenía en él. Tomó algo y cerró la puerta del refrigerador, pase saliva cuando me deleite con su torso, sus grandes hombros, la perfecta piel de su pecho, me concentré en sus pezones rozados y relamí mis labios, esto se me estaba yendo de las manos.

Deje vagar la mirada mas abajo, y el vello me guiaba entre su vientre hasta el camino por debajo de su ombligo, un vientre plano, no demasiado marcado, pero sumamente cautivante, me deje llevar por el camino hasta terminar en el borde del elástico de su pijama y no pude contenerme, apreté mis dientes y presione mis labios con fuerza mientras mis ojos devoraban su entrepierna, la tela se estiraba en la zona, mientras se acercaba a nuestro lado para tomar asiento en el taburete, las líneas del pantalón que rodeaban el bulto se ceñían y se relajaban en cada movimiento. Tomo su lugar y su vientre se contrajo, mordí mi labio con fuerza, mierda, me estaba convulsionando del calor que estaba irradiando, no podía ser que este hombre fuera tan hermoso.

Elevó su mirada y me dejó petrificada cuando la posó sobre mi rostro, se estiró en mi dirección, y recostó parte de su cuerpo sobre el mesón hasta llegar frente a mi. Todo el aire me abandono en ese instante que lo veía acercarse a mi con el torso desnudo, sus musculosos brazos invitándome a clavar mis uñas en su piel, su preciosa mirada, y la fascinación que tenía por sus orbes esmeraldas.

Se detuvo una vez que llegó a su cometido, la jarra de café frente a mí, parpadee un momento para enjuagar mis pupilas, ya llevaba mucho tiempo admirándolo, mientras el se retiraba a su lugar nuevamente, pasó su mirada por mi rostro hasta mi pecho. Alice me había prestado un pequeño vestido de pijama de tirantes que me quedaba bastante flojo, una pieza de seda muy cómoda para dormir pero nada cómoda para pasear delante de una casa ajena. No quitó su mirada de mis senos hasta sentarse nuevamente en su sitio, bajé la mirada e inconcientemente eleve un poco el frente de mi prenda para cubrir mis pechos.

No hay nada para comer?- dijo mientras servía una taza de café.

No.- soltó Alice con enojo? Giré a verla y me hizo una seña de que no dijera nada-…cocínate tu si tienes hambre, Bells cuando termines tu desayuno sube a mi habitación.- se levantó de

su lugar y me dejó en la cocina con su hermano. Mi respiración se agitó al entender que me encontraba sola con él, comencé a jugar con mis dedos debajo de la mesa y recorrer el ambiente nerviosamente. Ya había terminado mi desayuno, pero moría de la vergüenza al tener que levantarme y dejar que me viera con el demasiado sexy pijama de Alice. En estos momentos deseaba saltar por la ventana como agente de FBI, y echar a correr. Porque demonios me complicaba la existencia? _Huye Bella, Huye_.

Decidí, juntar con velocidad los trastos que había utilizado para lavarlos. Tomé valor y me levante de mi lugar, pase tras él con rapidez y me acerque a la encimera.

No tienes que hacerlo, déjalos ahí.- dijo con voz suave. Me voltee para verlo, y sus ojos me

recorrían de arriba a abajo, me ruboricé violentamente y volví a mi tarea para concentrarme en otra cosa, mis pies se movían impacientes, frotando mi pantorrilla, estaba descalza, y sentía que mis piernas estaban desnudas ante él. El taburete en el que estaba sentado rechinó con el movimiento, al parecer se levantó de su lugar, sentía a mis espaldas su presencia mas cercana, la sombra de su cuerpo me tapó. Y entonces…

Toda su fragancia me envolvió, la fresca esencia de su cuerpo, la calidez de su pecho rozando mi espalda, era un maniquí a su lado, tieso, duro, sin vida, el aire no circulaba por mi, el único vivo era mi corazón que galopaba a velocidad extrema. Su tacto me erizó el cuerpo, y mi piel de gallina se hizo notar, mis manos quietas debajo del chorro de agua soltaron los trastos enjabonados, casi podría haberlos rotó si no fuera porque la distancia no era muy lejana hasta chocar con la base. Él se acercó aún mas a mi lado y pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cuerpo para cerrar la llave de la grifería, de reojo me maraville con su piel tan cercana a la mía, su barba crecida apenas, el contacto de los músculos de su pecho chocando contra mis omóplatos. Mi cuerpo reacciono velozmente a su cercanía, mi trasero se elevó unos centímetros y arqueé mi cintura aún mas al recibirlo por detrás, mi respiración era errática.

Tomo mis manos entre las suyas y las envolvió en una toalla para secarlas. Dejé que hiciera lo quiera conmigo, era feliz entre su cuerpo.

No tienes porque hacerlo Isabella, eres la invitada.- soltó amablemente mientras me sonreía,

colapse con sus ojos y la perfecta sonrisa torcida. Le respondí de la misma manera, era tan precioso, mi tiempo a su lado no corría, eran momentos estancados en los que mis sentidos se embriagaban del alcohol de Edward. Cuantas veces más tenía que probarme que no podía resistirme a él? Quería conocerlo mas, quería formar parte de su vida, quería disfrutar de él.

Quería enamorarme de él.

Gracias.- un susurró casi inaudible salió de mi. Dejó a un lado la toalla y volvió a su lugar,

me quede estática en el mío. Tenía que volver a la habitación de Alice antes de terminar explotando por combustión espontánea, cortesía Edward Cullen.

Opte por dirigirme donde mi amiga.

Edward….-

Uh?.- me vio con sorpresa y entreabrió sus labios. No pude sostenerle mucho la mirada y

volví a morder mi labio.

Tu mamá dejó un plato de comida cubierto en el refrigerador.- mantuve mi vista en la

cerámica, presione mi manos en puños firmes a mis costados, decidí levantar el rostro y toparme con su mirada, deje que mis dientes ejercieran presión sobre mi labio, probablemente iban a temblar del nerviosismo esperando su reacción.

Edward me vio y en un rápido movimiento se levantó de su lugar para quedar frente a mi, acercó su mano a mi cara, y volvió a liberar mi labio con sus dedos, deje que mi boca absorbiera cada mínimo detalle de su mano, y saboree su tacto. Su gesto era abrasador, su sonrisa ladina me escudriñaba el semblante, dejó caer su mano a un lado y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Mucho mejor…..Gracias.- soltó.

Le sonreí con pena y baje mi mirada para voltear y dirigirme al primer piso.

Mi felicidad era enorme.

.

.

.

La casa estaba sola, a oscuras, me acerqué al sofá para dejar mis cosas, asomé mi rostro por la cocina y nada. Camine hasta las escaleras, me estire para observar si alguna luz estaba prendida.

Papá!-

El sonido del teléfono me devolvió a la cocina.

Hola?.-

_Bells? Llegaste?.-_

Jake, acabo de llegar, como lo…-

_Charlie esta aquí, vino a almorzar con nosotros, me contó que saliste a festejar tu cumpleaños y aún no volvías, tu si festejas a lo grande.-_ lanzó una carcajada que me hizo alejar el tubo del teléfono.

No es eso, pase la noche en casa de mi amiga Alice.-

_Hey, no tienes que explicarme….porque no vienes? Te esperamos para almorzar, quieres?.-_

Ahm….es que acabo de llegar…-

_Vamos Bells, tan cansada te dejo la noche de ayer que no puedes venir a compartir un almuerzo con tu viejo amigo?, o es que me ocultas algo?.-_ yo? Claro que no, estaba pensando en pasar la tarde rememorando todos los acontecimientos que había vivido con Edward Cullen en estos dos días.

Déjame ducharme y salgo para allá.- la verdad quería encontrarme con Charlie para corroborar que estaba todo bien, o si debería empezar a juntar mis cosas y volver a Phoenix.

_Genial!, le diré a Billy que prepare otro plato.-_ su entusiasmo me contagiaba, sonreí al escucharlo festejar como un niño.

.

.

.

Charlie me echaba miradas furtivas que destilaban odio, ya suponía yo, que lo que le haya dicho Esme para calmarlo no serviría cuando tuviera que enfrentarme a el. Y que podía decirle? No había hecho nada malo, solo fijarme en la última persona en el mundo en la que él hubiera preferido, ni aún así la hubiera escogido. Comía de mi plato con el rostro clavado en mi comida, de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para toparme con los ojos enojados de Charlie. Billy y él platicaban como si nada, pero cuando la conversación giraba hacia mi, mis respuestas monosílabas dejaban el ambiente un tanto incómodo. Jake me pateaba por debajo de la mesa para responder, tenía la mente perdida y olvidaba contestar, mi papá solo negaba fundiendo la mirada en su plato y bufando por lo bajo. Comenzaba a temer de lo que me esperaba en casa con él. Cuando todos habíamos terminado, ayudé a mi amigo a levantar la mesa y ambos limpiamos los trastos.

Puedes decirme que le hiciste a Charlie que esta con cara de perro?.- dijo Jake en voz baja

acercándose a mi oído, Billy y mi padre estaban a nuestras espaldas vitoreando un partido de Football, estimaba que no podían oírnos, pero por las dudas me apegue mas a mi amigo.

Esta enfadado conmigo.-

Puff, de eso ya me di cuenta, mi pregunta es porqué o qué hiciste para que se enojara contigo.- hice una mueca, no sabía si podía compartir todo con él.

Mejor terminemos con esto, y salgamos afuera para platicar…- mi giré para observar a

Charlie que seguía ensimismado en el partido. Era mejor mantenerme alejada de él, mientras hacia tiempo hasta la noche, en la que fuéramos a casa y terminara con mi vida, siendo policía no le iría a costar mucho esconder el cuerpo. Quite esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, no moriría…..aún.

.

.

.

Te gusta?.- su pregunta me sorprendió, me obligué a no observarlo mientras caminábamos

por la arena de la playa de La Push, era peligroso mirar a la gente cuando planeaba mentir. Llevábamos caminado un buen rato por la costa, había empezado a contarle a Jake algunas cosas de la noche anterior y los altercados en los que me había visto envuelta con Edward desde mi llegada a Forks, por supuesto sin mencionar que estaba mas que encandilada con él. No sabía que grado de tolerancia tenía Jacob con mis amigos o si tal vez los conocía si quiera, desconocía que podía llegar a pensar de mi actitud con ellos y mi comportamiento la noche pasada. Me acerque a la orilla para mojar mis pies, el agua reflejaba los imperceptibles rayos de sol que las espesas blanquecinas nubes apresaban por la tarde. Que si me gustaba? Ojala sólo me gustara, no era nada más que gustar, todo él me invitaba a seguirlo, estaba ensimismada con Cullen.

Claro que si.- dijo Jake.

Es lindo.- solté, dándole poca importancia.

Ajá, estas embobada por él Bella.- Jacob me tomo de los brazos y me volteo para observarlo,

sabía que en mi rostro iba a encontrar más respuestas que en mis palabras.

No….solo me parece guapo Jake.- mi corazón y mi mente protestaban contra mis dichos.

Si, bueno…- se alejó de mi cabizbajo y se acomodo en la arena-…ven aquí.- Tome asiento a

su lado y me de caer sobre la arena, miré a Jake a mi lado, sereno con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Su piel relucía con la luz de la tarde, me acerque mas a su cuerpo para fundirme en la fragancia a madera y tierra húmeda que desprendía, igual que el bosque que nos rodeaba.

Extrañaba a mi amigo, extrañaba las tardes que pasaba con él, y me sentía mucho mas libre al compartir con él mi vida.

Jacob volteó a verme y sonrió pasando un brazo por detrás de mi cabeza, deje que me ciñera a él, y reposé sobre su pecho, cálido y reconfortante, con el acompasado respirar que sostenía.

Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado Bells.- pronunció tomando mi mano sobre su pecho.

Hundí mi rostro mejor en su camiseta y absorbí su olor, me relaje con la suave caricia que ejercía sobre mi cabello.

Gracias Jake.-

La relajante brisa de mar y la rompiente fueron la nana que terminó con mi conciencia, en los brazos de mi amigo me deje llevar por el sueño y mi mente se sumergió en las fantasías que todos los días me inundaban, deje vagar mi imaginación y crear un lugar en el que él me miraba con otros ojos, un lugar donde Edward se fijaba en mí, donde me abrazaba junto al mar y nos fundíamos en un beso apasionado. Ya no era importante despertar, era mi lugar, nuestro lugar.

.

.

.

Detrás de la patrulla de Charlie iba sentada en mi monovolúmen, por el espejo retrovisor la mirada que me echaba mi padre era el presagio de que ni bien bajara de mi camión, las cosas iban a ponerse realmente feas cuando llegáramos. Nos acercamos hasta la casa, estacionó en la calle dejándome el garage para aparcar mi Chevy. Lo seguí con la mirada al pórtico hasta detenerse y voltear.

Jefe Swan!.- seguí el camino de su vista y la voz que llamó su atención.

Entrando al jardín de la casa, caminando como por pasarela venía tranquilamente Edward Cullen. Ahí estaba de nuevo, él, en mi casa, y ahora mi mente no tenía la culpa, ya no era coincidencia, estaba predestinada a toparme con él. Pase mis ojos entre los dos hombres que se acercaban hasta el centro del jardín, ambos con el ceño fruncido, me tranquilicé al notar que Charlie no llevaba su traje de policía y sus herramientas de trabajo seguramente estaban dentro de la casa. No me anime a bajar de mi camioneta, observé a ambos detenerse a pocos centímetros de distancia. Mi padre cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y se irguió con decisión frente al joven.

Que demonios haces tu en mi casa?.- lanzó con ofuscación mi papá.

Usted sabe porque vine.- soltó él, y pasó su mirada en mi dirección.

Oh mierda, si esto me incluía a mi, Charlie iba a estallar. Debería bajarme y hacer mi maleta? Primero debía llamar a la aerolínea por un boleto sin regreso a Phoenix. Lo vi con sorpresa por el gesto que me dio, su sonrisa torcida me saludó, y la ira de mi padre incremento cuando vio la escena.

Cullen lárgate de aquí, no estoy de servicio hoy, pero puedo encerrarte de todas formas.- se

acercó mas él sin importarle la diferencia de altura.

No me voy a ir hasta que me explique que mierda hice para que retuviera mi auto.-

Y todavía preguntas?.- Charlie se mofó de él negando con incredibilidad ante su pregunta.

No hice nada.- dijó él acercándose demasiado a mi padre, debía bajar y calmar las cosas?

Creo que Charlie me fulminaría si intentara hacer algo, pero tampoco podía dejar que se reten a un duelo en el jardín de mi casa.

Claro que si, vives haciendo desastres, pero esta vez no voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya, tu padre no te salvará ahora.-

Tengo ahorros Charlie, no todo lo cubre mi padre.-

Y de donde los sacas genio? De la mesada que TU padre te da?.- una carcajada abandonó la

boca de mi padre y miró con desprecio a su compañía.

No tengo porque decirte de donde saco mi dinero, pero tú debes de decirme porque demonios te llevas mi auto sin notificarme de alguna infracción que haya cometido.-

Debo? Desde cuando te debo algo a ti? Actúo como debo hacerlo por el deber al que tengo que responder siendo jefe de mi departamental, y las notificaciones ya te serán entregadas en tu domicilio, no es necesario que vengas a irrumpir a mi casa, podría detenerte por eso Cullen.

Esta vez te estas pasando Charlie, no cometí ninguna falta, no entiendo porque te llevaste mi coche.-

Deja de faltarme el respeto, que no tengo mi traje no te da derecho de hablarme con tanta familiaridad.- terminaron cara a cara sin perder vista de sus ojos, y creo que era mi momento,

Charlie no podía hacerle algo, no?.

Tu ya perdiste mi respeto, tu capacidad como policía tiene límites y tu problema personal conmigo excede tu deber como servidor público, eso se llama incompetencia y abuso de poder.

Bueno, si podía hacerle algo.

Baje de mi camioneta velozmente, corrí hasta el jardín, no podía creer como mis pies respondían tan bien, me apresure al llegar hasta ellos.

Papá, no!.- grite cuando llegue a un lado, y veía a Edward limpiarse el rostro, la sangre

brotaba de su labio inferior y miraba sobre su mano con odio a mi padre.

Vete de aquí si no quieres volver a recibir el mismo golpe o te encierro definitivamente!.-

le escupió mi padre. Tomo de mi brazo con brusquedad y nos dirigió a la casa.

No me voy a ir Charlie.- le conteste él, aún tirado en el suelo. Mi papá volteó a verlo y temí

por un momento que volviera hasta él y lo siguiera golpeando.

Bien, llamare a la comisaría para que vengan por ti, te lo advertí.- sujetando mi brazo con

fuerza entramos al interior de la casa y fue directamente al teléfono de la cocina. Me libere de inmediato de su agarre y me acerque a la ventana para ver a Edward levantarse y acercarse hasta el pórtico de la entrada. Estaba demente? Decidí salir para frenar cualquiera cosa que pudiera pasar, Charlie seguía refugiado en su llamado. Abrí la puerta y me tope con el joven de ojos verdes que venía en mi dirección con el labio sangrando.

Edward..- dije con súplica-…por favor, vete, no empeores la situación.

No me voy a ir, esto es un abuso de autoridad, tu viste lo que paso.- se acercó a mi hasta

tenerlo a centímetros de mi rostro. Era tan hermoso, aún sangrando. Salí de la ensoñación que tenía.

Por favor, hazme caso, voy a tratar de hablar con él para calmarlo, pero vuelve a tu casa por favor.

No me voy a ir…- se volteo y tomo asiento en las escaleras de la entrada. Porque era tan

terco?, acaso realmente quería ser encarcelado? Bufé y volví al interior de mi casa para encarar a Charlie.

Espere a un lado de mi padre, caminaba de lado a lado nerviosamente propinando insultos a mansalva. Cuando se percató de mi presencia se apresuró en terminar su llamada y se dirigió a mi.

Que me vas a decir?.- soltó con ira.

Conmigo no tienes que ser grosero, te pasaste allá afuera Charlie.- repartí el peso de mi

cuerpo en ambas extremidades y me erguí con seguridad ante él.

No me digas como tengo que actuar Isabella, ese chico se pasó de listo conmigo.-

Tu sirves a la comunidad no puedes perder los estribos tan fácilmente ante un adolescente.-

Y porque me dices eso Isabella? Porque te importa realmente como quede yo, o porque estas estúpida por ese muchacho?.- la severidad de sus palabras me quitó el aire, siempre supe que

Edward no era de su agrado, pero hasta donde llegaba su enfado para terminar siendo realmente desagradable con su hija?

Deja de decir tonterías papá, lo que hiciste fue un abuso.- esquivé su mirada para no terminar

descubriéndome.

Y porque te interesa tanto ahora? Pasaste la noche en su casa, debo saber algo más?.- elevó

sus cejas con sugestión.

Que diablos estas insinuando? PASE LA NOCHE CON ALICE, MI AMIGA!.- grite en su

rostro, demasiado furioso con la insinuación que estaba lanzándome. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, le di la espalda para dejar correr por mis mejillas las muestras del dolor que producía saber que el pensó eso de mi. El silencio nos consumió en la pequeña cocina, y comencé a sollozar con fuerza, cubrí mi rostro y aparte las lagrimas que inundaban mis ojos, pero el llanto era mas fuerte y en vano lo limpiaba, para verse nuevamente bañado en saladas gruesas gotas.

La madera del suelo rechinó cerca de mí, de reojo vi como mi padre amago acercárseme, se detuvo a un lado, parecía dubitativo, la sombra de su cuerpo se proyectaba a mi lado, hasta que desapareció en un movimiento rápido. Escuche de fondo como la puerta daba un portazo, me apresure hasta la ventana para corroborar que no fuera a cometer ninguna locura. Lo vi alejarse y llegar hasta la patrulla, se subió en ella y se fue.

Así era Charlie, muy complicado para lidiar con los sentimientos, sabía que sus palabras eran producto de la bronca, pero no podía evitar que dolieran. Giré en mi lugar, y me dirigí al baño, tome lo que buscaba y salí por la puerta delantera. Edward volteó a verme con preocupación, aún sentado en las escaleras con los brazos descansando sobre sus rodillas, me detuve a observarlo, su labio seguía sangrando y se veía un poco mas dañado que antes. Me acuclille a su lado y me dispuse a realizar las curaciones sobre su herida. Aún tenía en la mente resonando las últimas palabras de mi padre, y su nefasta insinuación. Me encontré llorando nuevamente, mientras preparaba las gasas, limpie mi rostro con una mano y quite el cabello que se me pegaba sobre las mejillas húmedas.

Te golpeó?.- preguntó Edward. Lo miré con horror y negué rápidamente.

Claro que no!.- solté ofuscada.

Porque lloras?.- elevó su mano para limpiar el resabio de pequeñas lagrimas que quedaban en

mis ojos. Otra vez su contacto me envolvió de regocijo, la calidez de su piel, cerré mis ojos y mi corazón se contrajo al recordar lo que dijo Charlie, no podía ignorarlo, dolía demasiado recordarlo. Si me interesaba Edward, pero no podía permitir que me tratara como una cualquiera. Comencé a hipar y mis sollozos abandonaron mi interior, lloré y me descargue sobre el pecho de Edward que me sostenía fuertemente por mi cintura, oculté mi rostro con las manos y me deje envolver por sus brazos.

Aunque sabía que este podía ser el momento mas trascendental que estaba viviendo con él, no podía disfrutarlo, mi corazón estaba quebrado, el dolor que tenía en mi interior me desgarraba hasta el llanto continuo. Sus manos me acariciaban la espalda, intentaba reconfortarme. Su tacto se hizo mas preciso sobre mi cuerpo, y me llanto comenzó a cesar, dejé mis manos reposar sobre su pecho, inundándome de su aroma, hice a un lado el dolor de la pelea con Charlie, y me deje llevar por el hombre que me envolvía en sus brazos. Los músculos de sus brazos me aprisionaban entre su cuerpo, respire su colonia y la frescura de su piel, deslicé una de mis manos por el torso de Edward y se estremeció a con mi tacto. Una de sus manos descanso sobre mi espalda baja y me acercó a su regazo, comencé vibrar con el cálido toque que dejaba, mis piernas se doblaban sobre las suyas, me aoville entre su cuerpo, y la paz inundó mi ser. Todo era correcto estando así con él, mi cuerpo se sentía cómodo entre la jaula que ejercían sus brazos, mi corazón estaba en calma, mi respiración era acompasada.

Edward levantó su mano y descubrió mi rostro al quitar los mechones que caían sobre el mismo, elevé mi vista y me tope con sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, la pasividad en la que descansaba se vio interrumpida cuando comprendí donde estaba, con quien estaba y cómo estaba, el color de la piel de mi rostro debe de haber estado realmente muy rojo, porque el se sorprendió de mi gesto y luego sonrió buscando apaciguarme. Parpadee embobada con sus ojos y luego vi sus labios, la herida seca, me aleje unos centímetros de él y focalicé en otra dirección.

Eres mucho más hermosa si sonríes Isabella.- mi cuerpo se volvió gelatina entre sus

extremidades, y sonreí ante sus palabras.

Posó su mano sobre mi mejilla, deslizó su dedo sobre mi labio, recordé su últimos gestos, al parecer siempre terminaba en mis labios, sonreí con ganas antes ese pensamiento, él enarcó una ceja por mi repentino cambio de ánimo, solo negué bajando la mirada, despegándome de su cuerpo. Tome las gasas húmedas a mi lado y me acerqué a su rostro, me detuve cuando me vio con temor.

No dolerá…- dije con gracia-..como puedes temer?

Confío en ti.- pronunció con su aterciopelada vos tan cerca de mi rostro.

Déjame…- tome su rostro entre mis manos, el tacto me aceleró el corazón nuevamente, me

ruboricé de inmediato, podría oír mi corazón desbocado? Me concentré en limpiar su herida, su piel era suave y tersa, estaba afeitado y la fragancia de la colonia refrescaba. Sus labios finos, entre abiertos, entre mis dedos eran tan cautivadores.

_Concéntrate Bella._

Limpie todos los rastros de sangre que quedaban en su piel, deslicé por última vez mi dedo sobre su labio, sus ojos se cerraron, su semblante parecía agradable, feliz, sereno, tomo la mano que seguía en su rostro y dejo en beso en mi palma.

Gracias.-

Oculté mi rostro entre las cortinas que formaban mi cabello y guarde las cosas en el botiquín, me alejé de él echa una hoguera. Me levanté de mi lugar y tome el cofre con medicinas para dejarlo en su lugar, Edward me veía de reojo. Volví al pórtico y me recargue en el borde de la puerta en la entrada.

Esperarás por él?.- pregunté en su dirección.

Si….necesito mi auto.- contestó sin voltearse. Me acerqué a su lado y tome asiento

dejando espacio entre ambos. Siguió con la mirada mi movimiento y palmeó mi pierna, le sonreí con camaradería.

Ya estas mejor?.- dijo él.

Si, gracias.- deje mi rostro descansar sobre mis manos. No quería volver a pensar en lo que

me había dicho Charlie, no merecía tanta atención, sabía que sus palabras no eran verdaderas y esperaba aclararlo cuando volviera a casa.

Isabella.-

Bella.- contesté con prisa, quería que fuera más amena nuestra relación, y sonaba muy formal

que mencionara mi nombre completo.

Que?.-

Bella, me gusta mas que me digan Bella.-

Bella?...- sonrió-…coincide.

Qué cosa?.-

Nada.- negó mientras escondía la risa bajo el rostro. No entendí a que se refería, tampoco le

di importancia.

Quieres…..quieres beber algo?.- levantó su rostro, se recostó sobre los escalones y dudó unos

segundos en su respuesta.

Qué tienes?.-

Ahm….Cerveza? Jugo? Agua?.-

Esta fría….la cerveza.-

Claro.-

Me acompañas?.- como podía resistirme a su rostro?

Si.- solté en un hilo de voz imperceptible, me envolvían los nervios a su lado. Me levanté y fui por las bebidas.

El alcohol helado pasaba por mi garganta, cerré los ojos y disfrute de mi bebida, estaba feliz disfrutando de una simple cerveza con Edward a mi lado, bebíamos en silencio. No era incomodidad estar de esa forma, me recosté por el barandal y suspiré con felicidad. Como podía perfeccionar este momento? Voltee hacia él mientras tomaba de su botella, él perfeccionaba el momento, su compañía, su cuerpo junto al mío, era tan fácil sentirme completa a su lado. Era una idiota con él, visualicé su cuerpo recostado sobre las escaleras de mi entrada, y me dejé embobar una vez más.

Edward dejó presuroso su botella a un lado y se levantó de un brincó de su lugar, seguí con la mirada el lugar al que se dirigía.

Me levanté con prisa y lo seguí casi al trote, Charlie bajaba de la patrulla, ambos se acercaban con rapidez. Corrí tras Edward para alcanzarlo, no iba a poder separarlos si llegaban a golpearse. Me detuve en seco con la actitud de Charlie.

Rogué porque Edward no reaccionara.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**Hola mis lectoras/es, como están? Que les pareció el capítulo? Fiuuuuuuuuuuu, estoy pensando seriamente en reducir el tamaño de los capítulos, jajajaajaj, son muchas páginas! De todas formas disfruto mucho escribiéndolos! Creo que ya tengo el nombre de la hija de Edward y Bella, llego a mi mente como una revelación, fue tan obvio y ES tan obvio el nombre jajaajaj, pero shhh shhhh shhhh no digo nada más, no spoileo jajajaja Tengo un problema con FF, con respecto a la edición de mis capítulos, que no puedo solucionar por el momento, así que mis disculpas por los repetitivos mails que les llegan del capítulo, espero pronto solucionarlo.**_

_**Bueno saben? AMO LOS REVIEWS, y mi mente e inspiración se alimenta de reviews, por ahí en algún fic que leí, una autora mencionaba que un review era como una paga. Jajaajaj quiero mi paga jajajaaajajajaja. Nahhh No obligo a nadie, el/la que quiere dejarme review será bienvenido. Amo sus mensajes, nos vemos la sem que viene.**_

_**Y Muy feliz Año Nuevo**_

_**Mordiditas!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Limones – BS POV**_

Charlie se acercó a Edward y le arrojo un papel por el rostro, me detuve cuando entendí que no tenía intenciones de golpearlo y solo había sido grosero.

-En ese sobre, tienes la notificación de retención del vehículo, mañana preséntate en la departamental para responder por los cargos que se te imputan, todas las infracciones y por supuesto…..tu presencia en mi casa.- soltó mi padre dirigiéndose a la casa.

-Gracias.- dijo Edward con una mueca de desagrado.

Seguí a mi padre hasta verlo perderse por la puerta de entrada, voltee a ver al joven delante de mí, que leía el papel en sus manos. Me acerqué sigilosa a su lado mientras lo veía cambiar el semblante ante lo que leía. Me abracé a mi cuerpo y me anime a preguntarle.

-Tiene solución?.- dije temerosa de su reacción.

-Todo tiene solución.- pronunció. Una amable sonrisa me demostró y su ya hermosa y cautivante sonrisa torcida terminó una vez más por cautivarme.

-Me alegro entonces,…..Edward…quiero pedirte disculpas por la reacción de mi padre.-

-Is…Bella, tu no tienes nada que ver en esto…- negaba con su rostro mientras guardaba el sobre en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón-…esto es cotidiano con él, bueno….nunca llegó a golpearme pero es normal este trato, mucho antes de que tu llegaras, ya era así nuestra "relación".- con los dedos hizo las comillas, reí por el gesto al que él me acompañó.

Jamás había vivido esta situación, ambos riéndonos compartiendo una broma, era sumamente cálido verlo sonreír y escuchar su risa, lo hacía más hermoso, sus mejillas envolvían su perfecto rostro, sus labios se extendían con belleza, era más que hermoso verlo sonreír a pesar de ver su labio inferior herido por el golpe, su musical risa me arrulló.

-Debo irme.- liberé mis brazos y los dejé a cada lado, asentí a lo que me decía y di un pasó hacia atrás para volver a casa.

-Buenas noches.- me vio con duda y terminó acercándose hasta mí para depositar un beso en mi mejilla. Mi corazón explotó de alegría cuando su rocé quedó en la piel de mi rostro, cerré los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación que producía el sencillo beso. Muy pronto se alejo de mí, presione mi mandíbula rechinando los dientes, cambie el gesto antes de morderme nuevamente el labio y volver a dejar que me liberara de la mordida que ejercía sobre él, no podía abusar de eso.

-Nos vemos en el instituto Bella.-

Lo vi alejarse por la carretera oscura, orillándose y perdiéndose entre la tupida vegetación que rodeaba las calles de Forks.

Mire hacia la casa y la cocina tenia las luces prendidas, había movimiento dentro de ella, tenía que enfrentar a Charlie antes de dejar pasar el altercado de hoy. Me apresure a entrar a la casa, en la cocina lo encontré cerca del mesón intentado cocinar algo. Me acerque para tomar los alimentos y comenzar con la cena, era un suicido permitirle hacerlo a él.

-Déjame, yo lo voy a hacer.- solté con desprecio.

-No es necesario, ya estoy en ello.- Charlie me contestó entre molesto y apenado? Me vio de reojo y siguió mezclando algo, que desde mi vista era solo una gran masa de algo aguado.

-Ah si? Por lo que veo, ni siquiera has mezclado bien los ingredientes, no seas absurdo, yo lo hago.- resopló con disgusto y me dio lugar en la mesada para continuar con mi trabajo. A mis espaldas oí como corría una silla para tomar asiento.

-Bella.- con suavidad soltó.

-Qué?.- dije con disgusto, no iba a ser amable con él después de lo que me había dicho.

-Discúlpame.- deje mi tarea y voltee a verlo. Se veía abatido y sumamente apenado, levantó el rostro de entre sus hombros hundidos y me vio con pena. Parecía estar luchando con él mismo para soltar cada una de las palabras.

-Nunca más vuelvas a insinuar algo así, no voy a volver a perdonarte.- estaba dolida, y enfadada con él por el trato que me había dado. El que estuviera atraída por Edward no le daba derecho a tratarme como una cualquiera. Y porque demonios había pensado así? Que indicio le podría haber dado para que sus pensamientos giraran en algo tan desagradable, Charlie me tenía mucha fe si realmente creía que Edward y yo podíamos llegar tan lejos. Bufé internamente por mis pensamientos.

-Bella, no quise decir eso, estaba enfadado, y detesto que estés encandilada por ese imbécil.- entrecerré mis ojos al terminar de escucharlo.

-Papá tu no puedes prohibirme gustar de alguien.- bueno, si el altercado con Cullen no lo había matado de un infarto, mi confesión iba a terminar por enterrarlo.

El color de su rostro huyo y temí por su reacción, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y dejo de respirar. Atine a moverme pero el parpadeo en sus ojos me hizo desistir. Supe que no había sido buena idea haber dicho eso, en ese instante, sus ojos quedaron hipnóticos en mi rostro y ya no vi ningún movimiento en ellos. La piel que rodeaba sus nudillos iba tensándose más y más con la fuerza que ejercían sus puños por la presión. La ventana mas próxima estaba detrás de él, así que no podía hacer mi gloriosa salida de agente de FBI, sopese la idea de desmayarme y pasar a un segundo plano mi confesión, o tal vez decirle ES BROMA CHARLIE, AHÍ ESTA LA CÁMARA!. O tal vez solo reír.

Lancé una carcajada profunda desde lo más profundo de mi ser, tomé mi vientre como si realmente me doliera de la gracia. Quería llorar, pero la mejor forma era reír de lo estúpida que acaba de ser, reí y reí como por 3 minutos mas mientras la cocina se inundada con mis sonoras carcajadas y yo seguía partiéndome de la risa. Levanté mi mano izquierda limpiándome la lágrima verdadera que estaba a punto de caer por mi mejilla, pero de verdadero llanto. Estaba matando a Charlie con esto, me erguí en mi lugar y lo observé viéndome totalmente desconcertado, levantó una ceja, con el rostro descompuesto por la sorpresa y negó aún sin entender nada de lo que había sucedido hace minutos. Podía leer lo que estaba pensando, _Si, soy idiota papá!_

-Bella por dios!, que demonios estas pensando, te das cuenta en quién te fijaste?.- Okay, no se había comido mi broma. Se dejo caer en el respaldo de la silla, de pronto todo el valor que había tomado se fue empequeñeciéndose, di un paso atrás para toparme con el mesón y sostenerme del borde, cerré con fuerza mis ojos, no tenía caso ocultarle que me sentía atraída por él, de todas formas era muy obvia mi actitud ante su presencia.

-Papá…..no lo amo, ni quiero casarme con él..- se estremeció antes mis palabras y bufó con fuerza-…solo me gusta, no puedes negar que es lindo chico, tu mismo me lo has dicho, solo veo lo que ve la mayoría de la gente, no es para que te pongas así.- una punzada en mi interior me decía que no era solo un gusto el que tenía por él, todos mis encuentros con Edward subían la apuesta del anterior. Y cada vez me sentía más atraída a su persona. Giré mi rostro para ubicar el teléfono, llegado el caso de que tuviera que marcar el 911 y buscar asistencia para mi padre, calcule cuantos pasos me iban a tomar llegar a él, aproximadamente 5 pasos y marcar.

-QUE? QUE NO ME PONGA ASÍ? – me asusté por el elevado tono de voz que usó y me aferré aún mas a la encimera. Mi gesto lo alertó al parecer y respiro profundo para tranquilizarse- Pequeña, sabes que tiene novia?...Sabes todo lo que ha hecho?, ese chico tiene problemas serios, es la última persona en el mundo que elegiría para ti.-

-Estoy en conocimiento de todo lo que respecta a él papá, recuerda que Alice es mi amiga y claro que lo pensé, pero no te estoy afirmando que pienso hacer algo, solo te dije que me gusta, no estoy aceptando su forma de ser, ni olvidando que tiene novia.- eso es Bella, clávale una estaca final y ya lo preparas para el cajón.

-Espero que sea solo eso Bells, solo un simple gusto…no estoy diciendo con esto que quiero atarte a la casa a cocinar todo los días y enfundarte en un traje de castidad- fruncí el ceño por lo último-…muy a mi pesar tengo que aceptar que ya eres adulta y seguro buscarás tener alguna relación con algún hombre pero…..pero tenía que ser él?.- me carcajee con la frase de Charlie, me acerqué a su lado y pase mi mano sobre su hombro.

-Dime una cosa papá…- me vio con ojos resignados -…porque le quitaste el auto? Fue porque me quede en su casa? O por otra cosa?.- Charlie revoleó los ojos y evitó mi rostro, se acomodó en su lugar e intentó contestar pero no salió nada de su boca, alcé mis cejas esperando por su respuesta pero no dijo nada más.

-Ya tenía varias infracciones.- me levanté de mi lugar furiosa por su reacción, como podía hacer algo así, estaba llevando al extremo los celos de padre.

-No puedes hacer eso solo porque alguien me guste, entiendo que no te guste Cullen por el prontuario, pero….pero como puedes reaccionar así…..Charlie tu eres mas juicioso.- me aleje de su lado y volví a mi lugar junto a la encimera.

-Lo sé Bella, perdóname, es la primera vez que reaccionó así, pero….- no dejó de mover su cabeza de lado a lado como quitándose los pensamientos,…que estaría pensando-….cuando la mamá de Alice me llamó para avisarme que pasarías la noche ahí, no sabes la infinidad de cosas que pasaron por mi mente…- no entendía porque tanto sufrimiento, tendría que aclararme mejor las cosas-…tu en su casa…..la infracción en su auto la otra vez con su novia….y tu en su casa…..yo…..yyo imagine…tantas cosas.

Ceñí mis cejas sin dar crédito a lo que me estaba diciendo, que demonios era lo que lo hacía pen…._OH OH OH…_pensaba que yo podía terminar en su auto así? Pero que diablos sucede con este hombre.

OJALA! Recordar a Edward en la mañana con su pijama, cuando pasó sus dedos por mi mejilla, en mi boca,…sonreí ante ese recuerdo y dejé vagar mi mente mientras perdí la mirada por el suelo.

-De que te ries?- demasiado rápido terminé con mi ensoñación, cambie mi gesto por uno más duro y determinante, tenía que trabajar mucho en esto de la concentración y Edward Cullen.

-De….dde ti, por pensar tantas tonterías…Papá creo que si fuera por ti no elegirías a nadie para mi.- mejor cambiar el tema que seguir dejando que su mente lo embauque.

- Claro que si Bella, no soy un castrador.

-De acuerdo dime alguien que consideres correcto para mi- esto iba a ser realmente esclarecedor.

-Ehmmm…- rodaba los ojos, y levantaba sus cejas como buscando de algún lado de la habitación su respuesta, me reí de su gesto y espere pacientemente por sus palabras.

-Alguien?...que tal Mike Newton?

-Naah, es raro.- ambos reímos por su definición.

-Tyler?

-Claro que no, ese también se cree que vive en Daytona.

-Eric?

- Ese sí es raro, no se ha confesado ya?

Entre risas le contesté, todos teníamos nuestras dudas acerca de las preferencias sexuales de Eric, pero nadie se animaba a corroborarlas preguntándoselo.

-Creo que no….no lo se, ya no se quien más Charlie…el cajero del super?, el del service de automóvil? Alguno de los chicos de la reserva? Jacob?

-Esta casado, es muy viejo para ti, son buenos chicos pero no los veo a tu lado, no se baña?

- Qué? Claro que se baña, lo ves, pondrás una excusa para todos…y…Edward Cullen?- me anime a ser un poco atrevida y gastarle una broma.

-En tus sueños! Jamás lo permitiría…- su rostro se ofuscó al segundo y me arrepentí de lo que dije, su respuesta no fue realmente muy graciosa para mi. Aunque podía afirmar que en mis sueños Edward Cullen era mucho mas que sólo el chico que me gusta.

-Papá, no tienes porque preocuparte, no pasará nada, no me casare con él, ni te daré nietos, deja de dramatizar- lo vi divertida con el gesto de desagrado que me dio, se relajó con mi tacto.

-Muy graciosa, tu mantente lejos de él y yo soy feliz, de lejos es mas bonito Bells- y de cerca mucho mas papá, pensé.

Por dentro mi corazón se partió, por mas que quisiera que sucediera algo entre Edward y yo, era casi imposible mi sueño. Era mejor seguir en el reino de la fantasía con él.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Manzanas – E.C POV**_

_-Edward ven aquí!.- me acerqué a la cama, mientras la veía acomodarse el cabello esparcido por las almohadas, ondas perfectamente armadas, su piel blanca traslucía en la penumbra de la habitación, baje la vista hasta su pecho, devore con la mirada el acompasado movimiento de su respiración y como su senos subían y bajaban, deje vagar los ojos por su pijama, una sencilla camiseta sin mangas gastada, casi transparente, que remarcaba sus pezones erguidos por la excitación. _

_Me veía con lujuria, acariciaba el canutillo de su camiseta con provocación. Me acerque al borde de la cama hasta topar mis rodillas con las sabanas, toque sus pies con apenas una caricia, se removió un poco con el tacto, su boca se abrió para dejarme ver como su lengua se asomaba remojando su labio inferior para terminar atrapándolo entre sus dientes. Tome uno de sus pies para masajearlo lentamente, no perdía contacto de nuestras miradas, lo eleve hasta la altura de mi rostro. Me di el gusto de besar el frente de su pie, comencé a morder su dedo, mientras con las manos acariciaba su pantorrilla para ir inclinándome en la cama y alcanzar su muslo._

_-Ed….- sus manos recorrieron sus senos y terminaron presionando sus pezones, era sumamente erotizante verla jugar con su cuerpo. El deseo me consumió y ya no quise ser tan delicado con ella, estaba jugando conmigo mientras se tocaba para mí, me volvía loco. Me levanté de mi lugar y volví a pararme a los pies de la cama, tome sus dos pies inquietos por la excitación, y jale de su cuerpo hasta arrastrarla hacia mi, no fui muy delicado en el acto, pero sabía que no podía lastimarla._

_Bella me sonrió con travesura mientras se quitaba su camiseta con rapidez, dejandome babear con su rosados y erectos pezones que me llamaban a servirlos con mi lengua. Me relamí los labios al verla tan preciosa entre las luces de la noche que se filtraban por la ventana y la pequeña lámpara que iluminaba la habitación. Ella mordió sus labios y sujeto con fuerza sus senos, su rostro estaba contraído por el placer, una de sus manos fue serpenteando hasta el borde de su ropa interior, su diminuta mano se perdió en su entrepierna. Sus gemidos terminaron con mi paciencia, no iba a soportar demasiado verla masturbarse delante de mi, sus ojos me escudriñaban con deseo, mientras de sus labios se escapaban gemidos insoportables para mis oídos, mi cuerpo era un imán al suyo, mi entrepierna se hacía cada vez más dolorosa con cada grito, se retorcía entre la sabanas, mi vista era demasiado perfecta. Sus piernas abiertas delante de mí dejándome deleitar con la mano que jugueteaba en su sexo, era el mejor regalo que me podía dar, con delicadeza levanto una pierna y dejo su pie sobre mi pecho, lo tome y mordí sus dedos con fuerza._

_-Ay!.- exclamó entre excitada y adolorida._

_Dejo vagar su pie por mi torso hasta llegar a mi evidente excitación, jugueteó un poco con mi sexo y sus dedos se movían divertidos por la punta del mismo, quite su pie de mi cuerpo y bajé con brusquedad mi pantalón junto con mi boxer. Tome una de sus piernas y lamí su piel poco a poco, fui subiendo por la extremidad, ella seguía masajeando su vagina y los gritos se acrecentaban con mi tacto. Llegué hasta el muslo y me tome el tiempo de lamer la piel en esa parte, su respiración era errática y su mano se movía presurosa bajo la ropa interior, estaba muy cerca de alcanzar su liberación. No perdí tiempo y tome la mano que acariciaba su sexo, para dejarla frente a mi, chupe los dedos húmedos por la excitación de su cuerpo y lami entre los dedos lo que quedaba del sabor salado de su sexo._

_Aún quería seguir probando de ella, pero el problema en mi miembro ya estaba muy doloroso y la sed de mis labios por su vagina era mucho menos problemática que soportar una erección. Arranque presuroso su ropa interior y la arroje por la habitación. Me erguí en el lugar, junte sus piernas y las cerré haciendo presión entre ambas, arrodillado frente a ella las moví unidas a un costado, dejándome la vista perfecta del lugar preciso al cual quería llegar con desesperación. Coloque sus piernas sobre mi hombro izquierdo y me incline a ella, sus ojos me observaban con sorpresa y ansias, era tan hermosa, desnuda entre mis brazos con el cabello esparcido por las sábanas. Su mano presiono la mía, y asentí a su gesto, ella me necesitaba, como yo a ella, la amaba, la amaba mucho más de lo que mi corazón lo entendía. Me fundí en ella con lentitud, disfrutando cada centímetro dentro de su carne, sus ojos se cerraron disfrutando la sensación, me acerque a su rostro y terminé con la tortura de mi boca, devoré sus labios sin tapujos, envolvió mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó con mas pasión. Su acción me hizo despertar aún más, lo que logró que terminara embistiendo contra ella de forma salvaje._

_-Edward, ah…..Ed!.- junté nuestras frentes, nuestros alientos se mezclaban, la respiración era mas y mas agitada. Hundió sus dedos en mi cabello y se acercó a mi oído, comenzó a jadear con fuerza, mi excitación estaba por las nubes, estaba gimiendo sin parar en mi oído, aceleré mi acción empujándola en la cama. _

_-Te…..te amm...te amo….no sabes…..cuanto….cuan..to…..te amo….mi amor.- _

_-Dios….Bella…..te voy a extrañar.- mi última noche con ella antes de dejarla partir por semanas, quería hacerla pequeña y resguardarla, no dejarla ir, tenerla para mi, solo para mi, embestí con desesperación en ella, me apoye sobre mis brazos y me elevé un poco en el lugar, me fundí aún, se sujetó de mis antebrazos y clavó sus uñas en mi piel. Sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar cuando se acercaba al climax, me estaba matando. _

_-Shhh Bel….Bells….la niña…shhh.- recordé advertirle, a pesar de que mi mente ya no estaba funcionando demasiado. Me arrodille y subí mi torso sin dejar su cuerpo, tome su piernas unidas sobre mi hombro y las presione mas a mi, con la mano derecha sostuve su cadera para sujetarla y evitar mas movimientos de su cuerpo, estaba retorciéndose en la cama del placer y sus manos presionaban con fuerza las sábanas alrededor. Tome velocidad, y embestí con fuerza y profundidad, se mordió los labios acallando lo gemidos que ahogaba y aún así sonaban desde su garganta. Olvide mi delicadeza con ella, embistiendo con rudeza, su cuerpo se sacudía sobre la cama arrastrándola sobre el colchón hasta llegar al respaldo._

_-EDWARD!.-gritó, sus gemidos se hicieron audibles en la habitación, la rapidez con la que la embestía probablemente era notoria al escuchar el cabezal de la cama contra la pared, rogaba porque ella no escuchara nada, aún teniéndola del otro lado del departamento. _

_Elevé su cadera para alinear más la entrada a su cuerpo con mi sexo, la sensación se hizo exquisita, olvidé completamente que tenía en mis brazos a mi preciosa princesa y la delicadeza se fue a un tacho. No tuve ningún tapujo en embestirla con demasiadas ansias buscando llenarla. Su interior se apretó a mi, y era el momento para disfrutar los últimos segundos que nos quedaban, aumenté mi velocidad y me regocijé con sus gemidos y la desesperación de sus uñas encajadas sobre el colchón._

_-Ah! EDWARD!...AHH!...por favor….AH!.-_

Deje que el agua de la ducha limpiara mi miembro, mientras escurría por la rejilla el liquido caliente, pose mi frente en la cerámica fría recuperando mi respiración, rememorar la última noche que había pasado con Bella antes de su viaje, era siempre un aliciente para la excitación. Terminé de recuperarme y continué con mi baño, me sentía mucho más descansado y despierto, era necesaria la liberación, las semanas sin Bella me estaban pasando la cuenta y me tenían bastante fastidioso.

Me acerque al vestidor, hoy era el día más tranquilo que tenía, sin trabajo, sin escuela, sin nada para a hacer, solo lo más complicado. Acercarme más a ella. Un día libre lleno de intentos por comprender más a mi hija y dejar que me incluyera día a día en su vida. Tomé una camiseta desgastada con la inscripción de una banda al frente y unos jeans claros, hombre serio, padre de familia?. Sonreí por el pensamiento, no podía evitar ser el de siempre, a pesar de los 27 años que llevaba, y hoy era día libre.

Baje presuroso las escaleras descalzo, para encontrarme con mi hija en puntas de pie lidiando con la contestadora, tocaba los botones con determinación como si entendiera a la perfección lo que estaba presionando, por su altura no llegaba a mirar lo que realmente estaba tocando. Me acerqué sigilosa a ella y me acuclille a un lado.

-Se puede saber que estas haciendo?.- pronuncie elevando la voz con enojo disfrazado. Se sobresalto y abandonó la tarea sobre los botones, se encogió en su lugar y se alejo de mi con temor. Le sonreí con picardía para que entendiera que no la había regañado, me vio con pena y dio un paso adelante. Tome su mano y la acerque a mi cuerpo.

-No alcancé a atender.

-Le preguntaste a Maggie si atendió?.-

-Fue al contestador, quería volver a escucharlo.- me levanté de mi lugar y me acerque a la contestadora, tenía tres mensajes en la casilla, no identifique los números, lo que me sorprendió. Presione el botón para escuchar los mensajes.

_-Edward!... Porque no contestas?... Estas ahí? 1, 2, 3… Qué haces que no atiendes? Es domingo! Donde están?...bueno,….. me dijo Kate que llamaste, no podía atenderte amor, no te preocupes ya me siento mejor, más tarde intentare comunicarme, los extraño tanto, me quedan pocos días para volver, tengo muchas buenas noticias para contarte, mas te vale que contestes tu móvil, mándale saludos a mi bebé, los amo. Hablamos mas tarde. Besos!_

_Oh! Ed! olvi…._

Su llamado se cortó al instante, supuse que habían terminado los minutos.

-Que paso?.- dijo mi hija tomándome de la mano para llamar mi atención.

-Nada cariño.- continué con el siguiente mensaje y para mi sorpresa era uno nuevo de Bella.

_-Son segundos o minutos?...-_sonreí, la extrañaba demasiado_-…bueno antes de que se vuelva a cortar, amor papá me llamó y me dijo que pasaría en la semana a visitar a nuestra bebé, no seas grosero Edward, pórtate bien, no peleen por favor, adiós Te amo._

Mi mandíbula decayó unos cuantos centímetros, me llevé las manos al rostro, esto era lo peor que me podía pasar, Charlie en esta casa, sólo con él y con mi hija, estaba seguro que venía a controlar que todo estuviera en orden y corroborar que soy idiota según él.

-El abuelo? Siiiiiiiiiii, papi viene el abuelo, viene el abuelo.- decía emocionada mi niña, mientras la furia me consumía, ciertamente mi relación con Charlie no había mejorado mucho desde esas primeras discusiones en las que efectuaba multas por mi conducción. Mi rostro descontento sorprendió a mi hija que seguía festejando la visita de su abuelo.

-No estas contento? El abuelito viene a visitarnos, hace mucho que no lo veía.- rodé los ojos, no quería demostrarle mi fastidio por la visita de Charlie.

-Claro.-solté con la sonrisa más falsa que tenía.

-Aún queda un mensaje, la luz esta parpadeante.- me señaló con su dedo el aparato, me volví hacia él y escuchamos el último mensaje.

_-Hola Edward, debes de estar muy ocupado para no poder atenderme, o tal vez no quieres atenderme…..en fin…quiero avisarte que pienso pasar a visitar a mi nieta esta semana, ya hable con Bella, solo te estoy confirmando que llegaré el Lunes por la tarde, no estoy pidiéndote permiso para quedarme en tu departamento, me quedare en un hotel. Adiós. _

Que felicidad Charlie iba a venir.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Limones – B.S POV**_

Tome mi cuaderno de notas, lo observé un momento, rememoré las infinidad de noches que pasaba en Phoenix escribiendo en él. Siempre lo llevaba en mi mochila, cuando las ideas surgían no perdía tiempo en anotarlas en mi borrador. Lo abrí un momento para releer algunas de los cuentos cortos que había terminado antes de mi llegada a Forks. Antes escribía mucho más, ya no había hecho lugar para mi pasión, las cosas en el pueblo eran mucho más ajetreadas que mis tardes en la calurosa ciudad el Sur. Tome el cuaderno y lo guarde en mi bolso nuevamente, junte mis últimos libros y cerré mi casillero. Solté un grito de susto al encontrarme con él ante mis ojos, tenía una sonrisa tatuada de oreja a oreja, yacía recostado por los casilleros y llevaba en sus manos dos boletos que giraba entre sus dedos.

-Hola.-

-Hola.- dije temerosa, ya no sabía como realmente reaccionar con él. En sus ojos vi reflejada la lujuria de la noche que había pasado en la disco, repasaba mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo y me incomodo su escrutinio. Estaba segura que estaba buscando a la castaña provocativa de la noche pasada, y no había nada de ella delante de él en este momento.

-Debo decir que me sorprendí en demasía cuando te vi con la petit Cullen.-

-Quién?.- solté con sorpresa.

-Alice Cullen.-

-Porque te sorprendiste?.-

-No sabía que eras amiga de los Cullen, Edward nunca te mencionó.-

-Será porque soy nueva en el pueblo, no llevo mucho desde mi llegada, no tengo mucha relación con Edward, Alice es mi amiga.- sostuve mi bolso un poco inquieta a su lado. Quería huir, no era como si al otro día te encontraras con la persona que manoseó tu cuerpo y descubrieras que a la luz del día, ya no era tan bello, al contrario, era mucho más lindo de día y se dejaba apreciar su perfecto rostro, pero el temor era por mí. Ya no estaba tan bella como me había dejado Alice la otra noche, y ciertamente no era un día en el que me había esmerado en mis aspecto. Mis jeans gastados azul claro, una camiseta grande con la imagen de una banda y un abrigo mucho más grande que mi tamaño, diría que unos 3 talles más, pero era lo suficientemente abrigador como para no ponérmelo.

-Veo,….. bueno es agradable saber que no fue la última vez que te vi, aquí nos volvemos a topar, como te sentiste después de esa noche?.- cierto, esa noche, en la que había vomitado mis órganos en la puerta de la disco.

-No muy bien, termine en coma en el Porsche de Alice, pero luego me recuperé, gracias por preguntar.- solté en broma y verdad.

-De nada, me preocupé mucho al verte tan mal, quería que tu noche terminará mucho mejor…- sugestionó con cejas elevadas. Me asquee en lo inmediato al recordar la estupidez que había cometido esa noche, ni siquiera estaba pensando en él. Me incomodé aún más al rememorar en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos esa noche. Mi pierna empezó a moverse con rapidez por el nerviosismo, era mejor emprender la retirada.

-Tengo clases James, disculpa.- me apresure a perderlo de una vez.

-Hey no, espera,…- tomo mi brazo y me detuvo frente a él, tenía una sonrisa ladina, y se aproxima demasiado a mi rostro-…tengo estos boletos para ir al cine, me recomendaron una película muy buena, de…..Allen.- sonrió con suficiencia.

-Allen?...ahm no lo se.- no quería aceptar, no estaba interesada en lidiar con chicos como él, algo me decía que la advertencia de Edward y los comentarios de Alice no eran en vano.

-Vamos solo será una salida al cine, te llevo y te traigo a tu casa, que me dices?.-

-Ahm, no creo James, yo…-

-Hey James.-

Ambos volteamos para encontrarnos con Edward caminando en nuestra dirección. Y una vez más se veía hermoso, mi rostro se transformó al verlo acercarse con sus pantalones negros pegados a sus piernas y una camisa gris abierta, dejándome ver su pecho presionado por una camiseta blanca ajustada. Una sonrisa asomó por su rostro cuando conectamos las miradas, y me desarmó, me removí en mi lugar ansiosa por volver a cruzar palabra con él, me limite a verlo acercarse mientras me regalaba la imagen más maravillosa que podía tener al verlo caminar hacia mi.

-Eddie, amiguito, como estas?.- Edward hizo una mueca ante James, se acercó hasta nuestro lugar y se dejo apoyar sobre los casilleros.

-Genial.- paso su mirada entre los dos, me vio con duda como intentado descifrar algo entre los dos, yo atiné a hacer lo único que sabía hacer ante él, incomodarme, bajar la mirada y clavar mi vista en el suelo mientras me ocultaba en la pantalla de mis cabellos. Aún así podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mí, levanté mi rostro para emprender mi retirada y dejarlos platicando. Inevitablemente nuestras miradas se cruzaron y la suya no estaba muy sonriente, fruncía el ceño, sus ojos me perforaban, no quite mi mirada de la de él, pero entendía que buscaba respuestas por mi acompañante.

-Hola Bella.- pronunció con cuidado sin parpadear, note el disgustó en su voz y mi incomodidad se acrecentó.

-Hola Edward.- coloqué mejor mi bolso sobre mi hombro y aparte la mirada.

-Eddie estoy intentando invitar a esta amable señorita a una salida al cine, pero no logro que acepte.- Edward esbozó una sonrisa con la palabras de James y alternó su mirada entre nuestros rostros.

-James a veces hay que aprender a recibir las negativas.- su mirada socarrona me inspeccionó, medio le respondí con una sonrisa, necesitaba escapar de su invitación. James rodó sus ojos con fastidio, al parecer no esperaba que su amigo lo dejara hundirse en la invitación.

-Tengo una idea mucho mejor, qué haces el sábado por la noche?.- soltó él posicionándose delante de Edward, no podía verlo por el cuerpo de James. Abrí mi boca atinando a contestar pero no estaba segura que más decir para que entendiera la negativa. Me alejé de la cercanía que se produjo entre nuestros cuerpos, trague saliva y busque con la mirada a Edward, apenas podía ver por sobre el hombro de James su rostro, pero su gesto fue claro, movió la cabeza un par de veces de manera negativa.

-…hay una fiesta que será genial, lleva algunas amigas, me encantaría que fueras.- en ese momento el rostro de Edward estaba descompuesto y horrorizado? Sus ojos esmeraldas se apreciaban en todo su esplendor, continuo con el gesto negativo incitándome a contestar que no. Y no había otra respuesta que quisiera darle.

-Edward tu que dices? Sería genial que Bella fuera con unas amigas verdad?.- James se voltio y tomó el hombro de su amigo buscando respuestas. Edward solo frunció el ceño y sonrió, pero era la sonrisa más falsa que le había visto, se veía nervioso.

-James no…-

-Oh vamos Ed! Ayúdame un poco.- le decía su amigo con desesperación-…tu que dices Bella?.- volvió su rostro al mío. Sus ojos azules me petrificaron en mi lugar, se acercó mucho a mí intentado persuadirme con su cercanía, volví a esconder mi rostro en mi cabello y deje vagar mi mirada en el suelo del pasillo.

Esa fiesta probablemente podría ser una de las tantas a las que asistían con Edward, de las que Alice habló, ella quería ayudarlo, Rosalie queria ayudarlo, y yo también quería saber de que trataba todo eso y por supuesto ayudar a Edward. Si aceptaba podía ir con Alice y así saber más de su hermano y el círculo que tanto despreciaba ahora Rosalie. Si aceptaba podía ayudar a Edward, si aceptaba podía estar con él. Levanté mi rostro y lo primero que cruzaron por mis ojos fueron las hermosas esmeraldas de él, sus labios se movieron débilmente nombrando una palabra "NO", me acobarde con su mirada y volví a la de James, expectante, curiosa.

-Voy.- solté con firmeza-…si me disculpan tengo que ir a clases, luego hablamos de la fiesta James, nos vemos.- una enorme sonrisa se posó sobre el rostro de James y asentía a todo lo que le decía, no me atreví a mirar a Edward y pasé velozmente por su lado con la cabeza gacha evitándome la incomodidad de recibir su regaño. Caminé a prisa entre los alumnos y voltee a ver que nadie me siguiera, me sentía una traidora por no acatar las advertencias pero tenía una buena razón para ello. Yo iba a proteger a Edward.

.

.

.

.

.

-Alice.-

-Si?.-

No quería demorar mucho en avisarle a mi amiga de la fiesta, necesitaba su ayuda y compañía. La insoportable clase de Español parecía el momento justo. Me cercioré de que el profesor siguiera enfrascado en sus asuntos y comencé a hablar en susurro cerca de su oído.

-James me..-

-Bella que te dije de él, ya olvídate de ese nefasto, no es buena compañía…- suspire y comencé de nuevo, tenía que convencer a Ali de esto, no podía dejarme sola.

-Shh, escúchame antes y luego me dices, de acuerdo?.- su rostro no era el mas amable pero por fin se dejó convencer y apartó su cuaderno para cruzarse de brazos y prestar atención.

-James me invitó a una fiesta este sábado…-

-Imagino que le habrás dicho que no verdad?.-

-No.- su rostro se descompuso y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, movió los labios velozmente, y estaba a punto de lanzar una catarata de palabras cuando le tapé la boca antes de tiempo y corroboré que el profesor siguiera con las narices metidas en su libro.

-Shh no te alarmes, no he terminado, me dejaras hablar?.- asintió a mi pregunta y alejé de su boca mi mano.

-Bella como pudiste…- susurró, medio hablo.

-Alice escúchame, le dije que si porque lo hice por ti.- medio verdad medio mentira.

Naaaaah totalmente mentira, era por Edward.

-Por mí? De que estas hablando?.- nos acercamos mas entre el poco lugar que había entre nuestros cuerpos.

-Ali piénsalo, si vamos a una de esas fiestas, sabremos de que trata todo eso del círculo que te contó Rosalie, y podrás ayudar a Edward.- corrección "podré ayudar a Edward", pero de eso ella no se iba a enterar.

-A Edward?.- no estaba reaccionando como lo esperaba.

-Si Ali, me acompañarás?.-

-Estas loca?- okay no, no estaba reaccionando como lo esperaba-…esas fiestas son peligrosas, jamás me metería en alguna de ellas, cuando yo hablaba de ayudar a mi hermano, hablaba de hablar con él Bella, no de meterme en las mismas mierdas en las que está él.- bueno, eso no me lo esperaba, unos cien kilos de frustración me aplastaron en medio de mi clase, que podía hacer si ella no me acompañaba, sabía que era peligroso, pero sin Alice era muy poco probable que asistiera.

-Pero Alice…-

-Pero nada Bella, no voy ni vamos a ir, de acuerdo? Ese no es nuestro lugar, y no vamos a meternos en problemas.- me acomodé mejor en mi lugar y voltee a mirar al frente, no tenía sentido intentar convencerla. Mi plan estaba totalmente arruinado, como iba a llegar a la fiesta sola? No tenía idea con lo que me podía encontrar en ese lugar, de por sí ya las advertencias eran negativas y sin la compañía de Alice era mucho más dificultoso, mis esperanzas de hacer algo por él se estaban escurriendo entre mis manos y no había forma alguna de encontrar la solución. Por supuesto la manera de Alice era mucho más entendible que la mía, pero como podía acercarme a ayudar a alguien con el que no cruzó mas que el saludo.

Bella Swan al rescate terminó su travesía.

.

.

.

.

.

Charlie aún no llegaba de la comisaría, tenía la cena preparada en el horno, prepare la mesa, coloque en perfecto lugar cada uno de los utensilios. Me alejé de la mesa para observar mi arte, todo estaba correcto, no podía salir nada mal. Me esmeré en la cena y dejé la casa más que reluciente, hoy todo tenia que salirme bien. Me quite con premura el delantal y lo colgué por el perchero en la pared de la cocina, sequé mis manos en mis jeans y me dispuse a corroborar la primera parte de mi plan.

Llegué al teléfono y marqué el número que tenía de memoria ya, estaba nerviosa y mi pie se movía impaciente sobre el suelo, me mordí el labio unas cuantas veces, cuando escuche el primer timbrazo del llamado, me erguí y me impaciente aún más. Seguía sonando y nadie atendía, tomé el cable del teléfono y lo enredé en mis dedos para calmarme.

-Hola?.- por fin!

-Jake?.- dejé que todo el aire que estaba conteniendo se escapará de mi cuerpo al relajarme con su voz.

-Si Bella, ya es hora?.- muy bien, eso me gustaba, estaba atento por lo menos.

-No, no, aún no es hora, sólo llamaba para confirmar.-

-Si claro, entonces a las 10?.-

-A las 10.- una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en mi rostro al saber que ya tenía la mitad del asunto arreglado.

-De acuerdo entonces nos vemos a esa hora.-

-Jake, como puedo recompensarte por esto? Dime algo, no se que decir mas que gracias gracias gracias y muchísimas gracias.-

-Bells ya te dije que no me lo agradezcas, para eso estamos los amigos,…aunque tal vez podrías compensarme con algo…-

-Lo que sea Jake.- me sentía enormemente agradecida con su ayuda y no podía no retribuirle el favor.

-Déjame pensarlo y luego te digo.- sus carcajadas al otro lado del teléfono me llenaron de alegría y le respondí de la misma forma.

-Esta bien Jake, entonces nos vemos mas tarde.-

-Adiós Bells.-

Colgué el teléfono con una satisfacción enorme, todo estaba saliendo como lo tenía planeado, ahora solo quedaba lidiar con Charlie. Como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente, la puerta de entrada rechinó al abrirse, y oí los pasos de mi padre acercarse. Volví a mi lugar junto al horno para checar la comida y le di la espalda a la puerta de la cocina. Sus pasos se detuvieron y mis ojos atinaron a seguir con la mirada la sombra pausada a mis espaldas. Doble y desdoble la servilleta que tenía delante de mío, porque no se acercaba?

-Qué es todo esto Bella?.- el tono de su voz no era muy amable pero detonaba mucha sorpresa. Tome la servilleta y me acerqué a dejarle sobre la mesa junto a los platos perfectamente colocados. Gire sobre mis talones y crucé miradas con Charlie.

-Qué cosa papá? La cena?.- mi rostro angelical y mis ojitos de borrego degollado estaban en modo encendido mientras me acercaba a él para depositar un beso en su mejilla de bienvenida. Se sorprendió de mi gesto y lo vi inquietarse luego. Estaba exagerando las cosas, mas me valía volver a la de siempre sino iba a terminar por descubrirme y arruinar mi plan.

-Qué vas a pedirme?.- dijo con una ceja levantada y sus manos en las caderas.

-Nada papá, acaso no es esto lo que hago siempre? Hacer la cena, servirla y cenar juntos? Que hay de raro en esto?.- maneje el mejor tono de obviedad en mis palabras, estaba orgullosa de mi misma, tenía que salir todo bien.

-No, bueno, no es raro, solo que esta todo demasiado prolijo…no se…..-

-Acaso soy muy desordenada?.- pregunté con mis ojitos saltones, sin entender lo que me decía.

-Te tomaste el trabajo de prepara todo muy bien, me sorprende, no es necesario hija, sabes que no soy muy coqueto.- ambos reímos de su definición, me acerqué al horno en busca de la comida, mientras elaboraba en mi mente las posibles respuestas.

-Bueno es que hoy termine mis deberes a tiempo, y ocupe la tarde en los quehaceres de la casa, que no eran muchos, y….prepare la cena antes, entonces me esmeré un poco más en lo demás, no es nada coqueto papá.-

-Bueno, pero ocupaste tu tarde en esto, y por lo que huelo, también tu comida esta perfecta.-

-Pruébala antes y dime como esta.- tome la asadera de un costado y coloque la cena sobre la mesa, la verdad me había esmerado en mi comida, y sabía que todo formaba un círculo perfecto para mi cometido.

-Es verdad, se ve delicioso también, quisiera saber de donde sacaste tu buena mano para la cocina, ni tu madre ni yo somos buenos en eso.- Charlie se acerco a la mesa luego de lavarse la manos y tomó asiento junto a mi en su lugar de todas las noches.

-Ya ves, tuve que ingeniármelas para sobrevivir al lado de René.- sonreíamos, ambos habíamos sufrido con las locas recetas de mi madre y tal vez el estómago de mi padre había sido el más afectado.

- Esto si que está delicioso Bells, no se que voy a hacer cuando te vayas a la universidad, podrías cocinar y dejarlo en el refrigerador para comer durante los 40 años que me quedan?.- le hice una mueca de desagrado, mientras pasaba la comida. El tema de la universidad era uno que no tenía planeado aún tocar con él, mi tiempo se estaba agotando y aun no decidía que iba a hacer conmigo. Me deshice de esos temas por el momento y me concentré en mi plan nuevamente.

-No digas tonterías papá, aun falta para que me vaya a la universidad.-

-Por suerte, si! A que hora vendrá Jake por ti?.-

-A la diez.- deje mi vista calvada en mi plato, la cercanía de Charlie inspeccionándome no me iba a resultar más sencilla la tarea de mentirle, y como sabía que no lo hacía bien era preferible evitar su mirada, mis pies se removieron inquietos debajo de la mesa y me enfrasque en la comida.

-Cuidate por favor Bells! Se que son buenos muchachos, pero a veces hacen tonterías no te involucres, de acuerdo?.- levanté el rostro para responderle con una tenue sonrisa.

-Si claro.- estaba carcomiéndome la conciencia, si algo llegaba a ocurrirme esta noche, iba a sentirme como mierda con Charlie, de pronto toda la valentía que sentí toda la tarde se estaba evaporando gracias a mi muy endeble conciencia.

-Y que es lo que van a hacer?.- esto no estaba yendo muy bien, parecía que el destino quería que él siguiera preguntándome sobre algo que no tenía ni idea, haciéndome sentir mas miserable, si eso era posible.

-Ya te había comentado recuerdas? Quil nos invitó a pasar la noche en la playa junto a una enorme hoguera que estuvieron armando toda esta semana, al parecer piensan contar historias de la tribu y anécdotas.

-Tu serás la única mujer?.-

-Leah irá también, Claire, Emily, no estaré sola papá, además estoy con Jake.-

-Si, si, las conozco, dijiste que a las diez pasaba Jake?.-

-Si, que hora es?.-

-Ya son las 9.30.-

-Oh diablos, no voy a alcanzar a terminar.- me levanté como resorte de mi lugar y comencé a juntar los platos sucios.

-Déjalos Bella, vete a cambiar, yo me ocupo de todo, suficiente hiciste con todo ya, es lo menos que puedo hacer.-

-Gracias papá, te quiero.- me acerqué a él para besar su mejilla. Salí de allí a trompicones y corrí a mi cuarto. Por suerte ya había dejado todo preparado para esta noche, tenía mi ropa perfectamente estirada sobre mi cama, no eran las grandiosas prendas de Alice, pero era mucho mejor que mi ropa de todos los días, o eso creía.

Tomé mis manos juntas en mi pecho, tenía que salir bien, ya todo estaba marchando bien, tenía que seguir así. Estaba decidida a continuar con el plan.

Me observé en el espejo de arriba a abajo mientras esperaba por Jake, había combinado unos jeans muy apretados negros con una blusa blanca abotonada en el frente, y una linda chaqueta de cuero marrón que hace años René me había obsequiado en Navidad, una lindas botas no tan altas como las que Alice me había hecho usar esa noche en la disco, pero con un taco respetable, que me permitía caminar sin temor a romperme el cráneo. Deje mi cabello suelto en ondas un poco más voluminosas que mi cabello natural, no me había maquillado demasiado, solo lo necesario para resaltar, máscara de pestañas, rubor, y un brillo labial transparente. Tenía que lograrlo, aunque sea algo, pero tenía que tener éxito. Me armé de valor y tomé mis cosas de la cama para salir a mi encuentro con Jake.

Me sentía esperanzada, y de muy buen humor, a pesar de flaquear con Charlie, tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas iban a salir bien. Baje las escaleras con una sonrisa plena en mi rostro y me encaminé a la salida de la casa.

Mientras me acercaba al auto de Jake, entendí que la Bella de Phoenix jamás hubiera hecho algo así, pero sonreí con fuerza cuando recordé el motivo. La Bella de Phoenix no tenía el mismo aliciente, esta Bella tenía a Edward.

.

.

.

.

.

-Entonces, donde vamos?.- dijo mi amigo a mi lado.

-Tomá, esta es la dirección, traje un mapa que encontré en Internet por si las dudas no te puedes ubicar.- le entregué a Jake el papel en el que había escrito muy cuidadosamente, la otra tarde, la dirección que James me había dicho.

_-Pero Alice…-_

_-Pero nada Bella, no voy ni vamos a ir, de acuerdo? Ese no es nuestro lugar, y no vamos a meternos en problemas.-_

Después de las palabras de Alice esa tarde en clase de español, mis esperanzas por hacer algo por Edward se habían esfumado, no tenía el apoyo de mi amiga para asistir a esa fiesta y definitivamente ir sola no era una buena opción. Teniendo en cuenta donde me estaba metiendo, y que James no era de fiar, las cosas no estaban de mi lado. Pero esa tarde me sentía sumamente frustrada, yo quería ir a la fiesta, quería conocer lo que Rosalie había dicho, quería sacar a Edward de ahí o intentarlo si quiera, quería entenderlo, y me sentía sumamente fortalecida y decidida para lanzarme a esa aventura. Todo ese día estuve pensando en los motivos por los cuales me sentía sumamente interesada en asistir a esa fiesta, y todo me llevaban al mismo punto.

Edward.

No tenía más motivos que él, la charla de Rosalie con Alice, me había dejado atónita esa mañana, y mi creciente interés por Edward era el aliciente sumatorio necesario para terminar por avalar la locura que estaba por cometer. No era solamente un chico guapo por el cual babea día tras día al verlo en el instituto, sabía que tenía un interés mucho mayor por él, y quería conocerlo mucho más.

La curiosidad mató al gato dicen, y esperaba que esta noche mi curiosidad no me llevará a pasar por tal desgracia, el miedo se había disipado, pero la ansias por estar en ese mismo lugar con él se habían incrementado a valores indescifrables.

Al llegar a casa esa tarde mi cabeza era una gran bomba llena de caminos sin salida, no podía aceptar la negativa de Alice, y no quería quedarme con los brazos cruzados sin conocer el mundo de Edward, yo quería estar en esa fiesta. Pero no tenía como ir, ni con quien ir, y sabía que si lo mencionaba al alguien más de mi grupo de amigos en el colegio, iba ser crucificada y regañada de por vida. Mi plan básicamente era secreto, tenía que descartar a cualquiera de mis amigos.

En la noche tenía forjada en mi mente una idea, una decisión, iba a ir a la fiesta.

Sopese miles y miles de salidas de cómo ir, hasta pensé en terminar yendo con James, pero no quería arriesgarme tanto.

Al otro día mis clases fueron normales, a excepción de la clase de Biología, que compartía con Edward, el ni siquiera me vio, evitaba mi mirada y me ignoró en todo el transcurso de la clase, se limitaba a completar los ejercicios y pasármelos, por supuesto era mucho más rápido que yo y no me daba tiempo a terminar los míos, así que como el trabajo era en grupo no me podía quejar, y me dedicaba a corroborarlos. Las siguientes clases con él eran igual, no escuche su voz en toda la semana, entendía que estaba enfadado conmigo por aceptar ir a la fiesta pero no podía dejar que me afectara su indiferencia. Ya había tomado mi decisión.

Alice me había vuelto a preguntar sobre la fiesta de James y yo había mentido en que por supuesto no pensaba asistir, no estaba realmente segura si ella me había creído pero luego no volvió a preguntar, supuse que mi mala actuación había dado fruto.

Por el pasillo del colegio y cuando casi todo el alumnado estaba en clase, busqué a James antes de entrar a su curso y le aseguré mi presencia nuevamente, el sonrió con suficiencia y me abrazó, me había dicho que era muy feliz al saber que iba a estar con él esa noche, intenté ser recatada y le pedí que no divulgara que pensaba ir, que no quería que Alice se enterara porque bien sabido era que la menor de los Cullen no llevaba buena relación con él. James me pasó la dirección del lugar, que anoté rápidamente en una hoja de cuaderno, me dio un pequeño beso en mi mejilla y prometimos encontrarnos esa noche. Rodé los ojos a la estupidez que acaba de prometerle, nada más lejos de la realidad.

En la semana el llamado de Jake, me había dado el pie para comenzar a fomentar mi plan, la juntada en La push de lo chicos sería mi escape, cuando mi amigo me invitó entendí que esa sería mi cuartada, y quien mejor que Jake que ya estaba enterado de todo para ayudarme, después de una larga charla, y varias discusiones en el medio, mi amigo aceptó. Y yo era plenamente feliz, me quedaban dos días para la noche del sábado y tenía parte del plan asegurado, me sentía culpable por incluir a Jake en mi mentira, ya que él debía hacerlo con sus amigos y su padre para cubrirme, pero a la vez me sentía segura con su compañía. Si las cosas se ponían difíciles en la fiesta, tenía con quien huir al menos.

Charlie era un total ignaro de la situación, y era preferible mantenerlo así, la noche que terminó de ver su partido de baloncesto y me aseguré de corroborar que su equipo había ganado, decidí comunicarle de mi salida con Jake a La push el fin de semana. Me senté a su lado y con la sonrisa satisfecha por la victoria de su equipo, le ofrecí una cerveza y le comuniqué de mi salida. Por supuesto sus respuestas eran pura felicidad y tenía más que el visto bueno para asistir, sobre todo si estaba en compañía de Jake, mi padre se sentía seguro con él a mi lado.

Esa noche dormí como un bebé, tenía casi todo mi plan resuelto, solo tenía que esperar al sábado por la noche y poner en marcha mi cometido.

.

.

Y aquí estaba, sentada en el auto de Jake, camino a Port Angels nuevamente, en dirección a la dichosa fiesta. Mi tranquilidad empezaba a flaquear, mientras los minutos pasaban y nos acercábamos al lugar, retorcía mis dedos sobre mi regazo. Acomode mi cabello una infinidad de veces, y cambie la radio de estación una infinidad de veces más, hasta que Jake me regañó.

-Ya puedes tranquilizarte!.- gritó mi amigo, voltee a verlo con el ceño fruncido, no era necesario que me gritara, me iba a poner mucho peor de lo que ya estaba.

-Ya, ya, estoy mejor que antes.- solté con fastidio perdiendo la mirada en la carretera a mi lado.

-No, estas pero que antes para ser exactos.-

-Cuanto falta?.- pregunté viéndolo concentrado en el camino.

-No lo se.-

-Como que no lo sabes? Jake deja de bromear, te perdiste?.- rebusque en mi cartera el mapa que había traído para ubicarnos.

-Bella cálmate, si lo se, estamos cerca, deja de ponerte histérica por favor, me estas sacando de quicio.-

-Deja de bromear conmigo entonces.- enfurruñada arroje el mapa sobre la cajuela frente a mi.

-Diablos estas muy nerviosa.-

-No, no lo estoy.- dije fastidiada, me crucé de brazos y voltee a la ventanilla a mi derecha.

-Dime una cosa, en serio solo te gusta ese tipo, o hay algo más?.- me tensé ante sus palabras, apreté los puños debajo de mi brazos y pase saliva.

Ni siquiera yo sabía que era lo que me sucedía con Edward, pero no era solo gustar, había algo más implicado que me obligaba a pensar en él mas de lo debido. Ojala pudiera contestarle eso a mi amigo, pero no estaba segura que más podía decir.

-Jake, yo….no lo se.- me sinceré.

-Dímelo cuando lo sepas.- su voz fue apenas un susurro al final, giré mi rostro para verlo, y estaba serio en la carretera, concentrado conduciendo. Me acomode en mi lugar mejor, al frente, mis ojos recorrieron a mi amigo, por su bello rostro, sus brazos marcados con la camisa oscura que traía puesta, y me detuve en sus manos, presionadas fuertemente sobre el volante, su quijada se removía un poco, parecía estar rechinando los dientes mientras pensaba algo.

Me acerqué a él y tome la mano libre junto a la palanca de cambios, se sobresalto por mi tacto pero dejo que tomara su mano, nos mantuvimos en silencio todo el trayecto que quedaba. Me sentía extraña, algo no estaba bien y no sabía que, sentía a mi amigo diferente a mi lado, quería entrar en su mente y entender que pensaba, había algo que no estaba captando y me hacía sentir vulnerable a su lado.

Jake comenzó a removerse a mi lado mientras movía la cabeza buscando algo? Pasaba la mirada por la ventanilla, soltó mi manó y tomo el papel con la dirección, ambos levantamos el rostro cuando el sonido de música y jóvenes divirtiéndose nos dispersó.

-Ahí es.-

-Así parece.-

-Vas a ir?.-

-Si.-

_Caminamos hasta la entrada del lugar, me acomode mi blusa, tome la mano de Jake, llene mis pulmones de aire, y me decidí a pasar por el gran portón._

_Sus ojos me taladraron del otro lado de la sala, pase saliva caminé entre la gente hasta donde se encontraba su amigo. _

_-Yo quiero participar.-_

_-No tu no lo harás.-_

_-Porque no?.-_

_-Porque no Isabella.-_

_La habitación era cálida, decorado con lindas artesanías, las luces bajas, y en medio una gran cama matrimonial. _

_Pasó veloz por mi lado y se quitó con rapidez su chaqueta._

_Pero que demonios estaba haciendo, yo no quería esto, o si?_

_-Muy bien demuéstramelo.- _

_Acerqué mi mano a su pierna, subiendo, mis manos temblaban, pero no podía dar un paso atrás, ya había aceptado._

_Sus manos bajaron por mi cuello y lentamente fueron acercándose a mis pechos, para empezar a desabotonar mi camisa._

_Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, yo no quería esto. _

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**Hola mis lectoras/es favoritas ( en realidad son las únicas que tengo je!). Mis respectivas disculpas por la demora del capítulo, puedo compartir con ustedes algo de lo q me pasó pero tampoco voy a ahondar mucho. El día que tenía q subir el cap me descompuse en mi casa, y terminé internada unas horas con suero así que ese día y el otro no eran mis mejores días para estar en la pc, sumado a que las relaciones personales son complicadas y tuve un par de encuentros desafortunados y dolorosos. **_

_**Bueno pero FUSH FUSH con toda esa mala onda, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, ah por cierto, hay un lemmon por si no se dieron cuenta, y es el primero que hice, probando, probando, espero ya poder ahondar en eso un poco más, voy a aceitar las cosas jejejejeje.**_

_**Espero disfruten el cap, voy a intentar subirles el próximo el Lunes por la madrugada, si es que llegó, al final de capítulo les dejé solo fragmentos del próximo cap, no quiero dejar adelantos de partes de capítulos, porque generalmente me agarra la loca y terminó cambiando cosas así que prefiero dejar fragmentos que se q no se van a cambiar. Ya saben que me encantan sus RW y sus MP, y son mi única paga, muchísimas gracias por leerme, de corazón muchas gracias.**_

_**Perdón si tiene errores, es muy tarde y ya estoy medio drogui de tanta pc.**_

_**Nos vemos en algunos días.**_

_**Mordiditas!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

Chapter 8

_**Limones – BS POV**_

Jake comenzó a removerse a mi lado mientras movía la cabeza buscando algo? Pasaba la mirada por la ventanilla, soltó mi manó y tomo el papel con la dirección, ambos levantamos el rostro cuando el sonido de música y jóvenes divirtiéndose nos dispersó.

Una gran cantidad de autos de lujo desfilaba por la acera y rodeaban la gran cabaña, inmensa, iluminada con bellísimas lámparas entre los arbustos, ventanales amplios y delicada decoración a su alrededor. Varias personas se concentraban en la entrada, algunas andaban sueltas alrededor de la casa y otras simplemente se veían entretenidas en la boca de su acompañante, adornando los jardines contiguos.

-Ahí es.- afirmó mi amigo, ambos paseábamos la vista por las personas que se entretenían a las afueras, no parecía verse nada malo entre ellos, solo lo acostumbrado, algunos pasados de bebida y hormonas revueltas entre manos y demás extremidades. A simple vista parecían ser unas 50 personas a las afueras y un puñado de algunos más en la entrada de la casa intentando ingresar.

-Así parece.- contesté en un susurro, mis ojos vagaban rápidamente por cada una de las personas en el lugar, buscando la silueta de la persona que más ansiaba ver en toda la noche. Nadie se parecía y todos se veían borrosos en la lejanía. Me estire en mi asiento para concentrar mejor la mirada y corroborar que él no estaba entre todos ellos. No parecía haber rastros. Recordé que Edward llegaría en su auto, gire en mi lugar en busca de su coche por la interminable fila de bellos autos y camionetas último modelo. Tampoco estaba su Volvo, tal vez aún no llegaba, mis ansias por saber de él, estaban incrementando mi nerviosismo, y mi plan empezaba a flaquear. Sin él no tenía sentido permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar, no habría porque exponerse.

-Vas a ir?.- soltó Jake observándome temeroso de mi reacción. Mis manos se retorcían en mi regazo y el puño de mi chaqueta estaba hecho añicos por mis dedos, apretaba la tela una y otra vez mientras la estiraba sobre mi muñeca evitando pensar en lo que a continuación debía hacer, buscar a Edward.

-Si.- no me anime a mirar el rostro de mi amigo, fije mi vista en la acera delante de nuestro lugar. La entrada estaba a pocos metros de donde nos encontrábamos y parecían ir entrando de a poco los recién llegados. Una pareja de jóvenes se acercó al gran portón que dividía la calle de los jardines principales de la cabaña. Tomados de la mano ingresaron deslizándose hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa, parecía estar repleta por dentro, se oían muchas personas más dentro. Todo era un pequeño descontrol de alta alcurnia, de pronto la vestimenta que traía puesta no era tan indicada para el lugar, el temor se apoderó de mi seguridad, y la cobardía mermó en mi interior.

Las ventanas del lugar dejaban ver la cantidad de gente que podía esperar encontrarme dentro, no perdí detalle de la fiesta, las personas paseaban, bailaban, bebían, y se contoneaban entre ellas. Una chica cerca del ventanal pasaba con una bandeja repleta de copas con quien sabe qué tipo de bebidas, todos le sonreían amablemente y tomaban una, ella repartía pequeños besos en los labios en algunas personas. Todos mis sentidos se alteraron cuando un pequeño grupo de chicos se disperso alrededor de ella y entre ellos Edward se movía con rapidez para tomar una copa de la bandeja. Su sonrisa cautivaba a la chica, ella dejó la carga sobre una barra próxima y se acercó a él de manera coqueta. Bebió con premura de su copa hasta vaciarla, sus brazos descansaron a cada lado de su cuerpo, ella dejó sus manos sobre su pecho y fue subiendo hasta acunar sus mejillas, su rostro quedó a centímetros del de él y ambos sonrieron en ese instante.

Absorbí el aire de una sola vez y mis labios se abrieron por la sorpresa, ellos se besaban, se besaban tiernamente, casi inocente era el pequeño beso, cariñoso, infantil. Podría jurar que ni siquiera llegaron a abrir sus bocas. Pase saliva sonoramente y me removí incómoda en mi lugar.

-Entonces? Nos quedaremos aquí o entraremos a divertirnos?.- me amigo me sacó de la pesadilla que tenía ante mis ojos, no podía imaginar lo que me esperaría dentro si comenzaba de esta forma mi noche.

Tome mi pequeño bolso a un lado de mi asiento y me prepare para bajar del auto con mi amigo.

-Vamos.- dije mientras bajaba y me encaminaba a la entrada del lugar.

-Hey, espérame.- Jake trotó a mi lado hasta alcanzar mi paso, le sonreí cuando paso su brazo por mi cintura y me acercó a él, me respondió de la misma forma y caminamos hasta el gran portón. Gracias a dios había traía a mi amigo conmigo, me aferre más a su cuerpo intentando buscar la fuerza que iba a necesitar para cumplir con el plan que había estado organizando en la semana.

No pretendía sacar a Edward de ese lugar, mi intención era entenderlo, quería conocer más de él, la impresionante atracción que producía en mí, había terminado por arrastrarme a lugares insospechados y actitudes muy lejanas a las que constituían mi persona. Edward no era sólo un capricho para mi, era alguien que había calado hondo en mi corazón, y lo prohibición que rodeaba su ser, era el cebo perfecto para terminar cayendo en su hechizo.

Desde que había llegado a Forks, y tope con él, mi lado hormonal había despertado aceptando lo obvio, era hermoso, el sueño de cualquier adolescente enamorada, de cualquier mujer adulta, y la fruta prohibida de la casada, me fue imposible resistirme a su encanto. Y fue peor al conocer algo de él, nunca podría terminar de saciar mi curiosidad por Edward, me cautivaba mucho más el misterio que rodeaba su actitud reacia, altiva y despreocupada. Aún con todas mis fichas en contra, estaba ahí, dispuesta para él, esperando por él, queriendo ser de él.

-Tienen entrada?.- deje mis pensamientos a un lado para concentrarme en el chico delante nuestro. Perfecto, como todos los que ingresaban al lugar, de saco y corbata, pulcro, y destilando gracia. Nos vio con desagrado, sobre todo a mi amigo, pasando su rostro de arriba abajo por nuestros cuerpos. Jake rodó los ojos y disimuladamente le acaricie la espalda para calmarlo. Le hice una seña para que me dejara interceder.

-Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan, mi amigo James nos invitó a la fiesta.- me pare muy segura delante del joven que me llevaba unas cuantas cabezas, intenté reflejar mi mejor gesto amable con él, y batir mis pestañas como niña buena para convencerlo. Me escudriñó con desconfianza y me vio de reojo mientras sacaba del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón un intercomunicador.

-Dame un segundo.- contestó, y se giró lejos de nuestro lugar para buscar privacidad.

-Bella no me dijiste que era con entrada.- rápidamente aleje a mi amigo de la entrada para platicar en susurro lejos de la inspección del guardia.

-Yo tampoco sabía que era con entrada Jake. James me aseguró que podía ingresar mencionando su nombre.- Jake bufó y escondió sus manos en sus pantalones.

-Y quien es este James? Un mafioso o algo así?.- corroboré que el guardia aún no retornara a nuestro lado y volteé a contestarle a mi amigo.

- Claro que no, tu confía en mí.- lo arrastre del brazo hasta nuestro antiguo lugar. El chico seguía enfrascado en una conversación por su comunicador y nos daba la espalda. Por encima del hombro volvió a inspeccionarnos hasta que terminó su llamada y se acercó a nosotros.

Le sonreí cortésmente y me aproxime aún más a él.

-Bien, pueden pasar, James lo espera.- se movió del lugar y nos indicó con la mano por donde seguir. Mi sonrisa se amplio y le guiñe un ojo divertida al pasar por su lado.

Caminamos hasta la entrada del lugar, me acomode mi blusa, tome la mano de Jake, llene mis pulmones de aire, y me decidí a pasar por el gran portón.

Pase la mirada rápida por el ventanal en el que hace segundos había visto a Edward besarse con la chica, ya no estaba ahí.

.

.

.

Jacob a mi lado parecía incómodo en el lugar, llevábamos unos varios minutos rodeados de gente nada muy normal, y muy diferentes a nosotros, no me había pasado desapercibida la mirada que nos habían echado al entrar pero no fue significativo, nos movimos a la barra por bebidas y nos quedamos en ese lugar a observar el desorden.

-Bueno, entonces, que harás?.- pregunto mi amigo picándome con su botella de cerveza.

-Que? No…..no lo se.- aún no encontraba a Edward, repace el lugar miles de veces y no estaba por ningún lado. Las cosas ya no estaban tan sencillas y lo que veía no era algo muy diferente a la imagen de cualquier disco, con gente borracha o personas conociéndose las gargantas o demás partes del cuerpo, así que mi cometido por el momento estaba en cero.

-Hola, como te llamas?.- ambos giramos la cabeza en dirección a la voz proveniente de una muchacha delgada, cabello castaño y ojos azules que se movía muy risueña delante de mi amigo, Jacob no pudo evitar pasar los ojos por el prominente escote que le refregaba la chica sobre su cara. Hice una mueca por la actitud de la chica y los ojos de mi amigo que hacían un pin pon entre su cara y sus senos.

-Jacob.- respondió él golpeando sus botellas en un saludo.

-Mary, solo u acompañado?.- la mirada lasciva que me envío me dio la idea que necesitaba.

-Jake puedes venir un momento?.- tome a mi amigo del brazo y lo aleje de la zorra con globos para darnos privacidad.

-Un momento.- le contestó él volteándose mientras caminaba hacia un extremo conmigo del brazo-…no me digas que estas celosa?

-Claro que no, si quieres comer comida descompuesta es tu problema no te detengo, no esta funcionando mi plan, creo….creo que es mejor que vaya a dar una vuelta para buscar más cosas, no encontraré nada parada junto a la barra sin hacer nada.

-Esta bien iré contigo.-

-No, no, tu quédate aquí con Miss pomelos y yo doy una vuelta y regreso.-

-Estas loca? Esto es un desastre, mira si alguien se te insinúa o algo.- rodé los ojos, tan fácil creía que podía caer?

-No seas ridículo, solo voy a dar una vuelta por la casa, ya vuelvo, tengo mi celular encima por si acaso, no te muevas de aquí, de acuerdo?.-

-Esta bien pero no te demores mucho, creo que esa chica quiere violarme.- ambos miramos en dirección a su nueva amiga que estaba de brazos cruzados esperando por mi amigo.

-Esta bien, tu trata de no hacer estupideces, ya vuelvo.- mi giré para sopesar en que dirección empezar a realizar mi búsqueda y opte por ir por donde la mayoría parecía encaminarse.

.

.

.

El camino me llevo a las afueras de la casa donde había un piscina enorme rodeada de parejas en pleno conocimiento de anatomía, y algunas tantas dentro del agua o vomitando dentro de ella. Me asqueé de la vista y seguí mi camino, detrás de la piscina se veía otra cabaña igualmente iluminada y rodeada de gente, pero así mismo como la primera, esta parecía ser más tranquila y no había música en ella.

Pase por en medio del jardín que dividía las dos cabañas y algunas personas me miraban de arriba a abajo al acercarme a ese lugar, dejaban de beber y me escudriñaban con sospecha, algunos me enviaban miradas desagradables o gestos obscenos, los ignoré a todos y seguí mi camino a la nueva cabaña.

La puerta estaba abierta y algunas personas estaban en su interior, no se percataron de mi presencia, así que sigue caminando hasta llegar al primer sofá que se encontraba en la enorme sala.

-Bella!.- me sobresalté al escuchar el llamado de quien menos quería encontrar, James. Apareció a mi izquierda saliendo de no se que lugar con una botella de vino en su mano. Me abrazó en lo inmediato y disimule una respuesta amable con una palmadita en la espalda.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí, cuando me avisaron que estabas en la puerta me sorprendí, y luego como no te veía llegar supuse que te habías ido.-

-Bueno no, estuve en la casa de adelante todo este tiempo, no sabía a donde tenía que ir.- si él estaba aquí entonces mi cometido había llegado a buen puerto, Edward tenía que estar allí también.

-Diablos! Les dije que te indicarán donde ir, la fiesta verdadera esta aquí atrás.- se acercó a mi rostro y susurró su últimas palabras muy cerca. Sonreí tímidamente y asentí a lo que me decía. James no tardó en tomarme del brazo y llevarme por un pasillo contiguo a la sala en la que nos encontrábamos. Lo seguí con recelo y observé minuciosamente todo mi alrededor.

-Tengo que decirte que estas muy hermosa, aunque extraño tus lindas piernas.- apreté la quijada sin que eso me molestara realmente, porque sus ojos se paseaban por mi cuerpo de manera descarada. Acaso pensaba que podíamos repetir lo de esa noche? Definitivamente no.

Paso su mano por mi cintura y me atrajo más a su cuerpo mientras sostenía el vino con la mano libre, me crucé de brazos sobre mi pecho para evitar cualquier contacto demás con él.

-Mira, allí están todos, te caerán bien, son todos buenas personas, a algunos ya los conoces.- llegamos a una sala mucho más grande que la anterior, parecía un living un poco más cargado con algunas barras alrededor y mesas de juego, lleno de bebidas por doquier. Sus palabras me hicieron retorcer del nerviosismo al recordar el círculo al cual se refería Rosalie, pero mi sorpresa su hizo mayor al virar y encontrarme con el mismísimo Edward sentado en una silla fumando y bebiendo con otros chicos a su alrededor.

Tragué en seco y presione mis puños debajo de mi chaqueta.

-Que bueno que llegaste a tiempo, ya vamos a empezar.- decía James emocionado mientras me dirigía hacía uno de los sofás individuales que rodeaban una barra.

-Empezar que?.- pregunté presurosa mientras tomaba asiento y alternaba entre James y Edward. Él aún no se había percatado de mi presencia pero presentía que no iba a estar muy feliz de verme allí.

-Tú? Que hace ella aquí?.- Rosalie se acercaba a toda prisa hasta nuestro lugar, su cara de enfado era notoria y fulminó con la mirada a James. Cuando abandoné su rostro otra sombra a mi lado me sobresaltó y supe que Edward ya se había dado cuenta de mi llegada y estaba casi a mi lado con el rostro descompuesto. Esquivé su mirada y me concentré en mis manos retorciéndose en mis piernas.

-Yo la invité, algún problema con eso?.- soltó James con fastidio hacia la rubia.

-Si tu quieres arruinarte la fiesta, vete de aquí con ella pero no nos la arruinarás a nosotros.-soltó la chica con demasiada bronca y aproximándose a mi "amigo".

-Cierra la boca, nadie va a arruinar nada, yo puedo invitar a quien quiera Rosalie, así que mantente lejos de Bella.-

-Ahógate con ella entonces, no sabe nada de esto, solo arruinará la diversión, ni siquiera sabe beber.- me señaló con asco y volvió su mirada a James.

-No subestimes a Bella, es muy buena en lo que hace.-levanté mi rostro y me encontré con su desagradable mirada recorriéndome de nuevo como si fuera el pedazo de carne más exquisito del lugar. Edward a su lado no quito su mirada de mi y parecía apretar los dientes porque su mandíbula se veía dura, y la mirada ruda que me daba no era la mejor señal.

-Pórtate bien con ella y te daré un premio después Rosie, ya vuelvo preciosa, voy por unas copas para esto.- me señalo su botella mientras Rosalie lo atravesaba con la mirada.

-Eres una estúpida, no tienes idea donde diablos te has metido.- me soltó con demasiado asco y se giró para alejarse de mi lugar. Pase saliva y la vi perderse entre la gente mientras un escalofrío me recorría la espalda al sentir la respiración de Edward cerca de mi cuerpo. Me mantuve en mi lugar y me acomodé mejor en mi sofá. Nadie decía nada y él no se movía de mi lado, sentía que sus ojos me perforaban, me removía incómoda en mi lugar y levanté mi mirada para toparme con sus ojos verdes y el entrecejo fruncido.

-Qué?.- solté con fastidio.

Me tomó bruscamente de mi antebrazo y me levantó arrastrándome hacia la puerta por donde había venido. No me opuse y deje que me llevara hasta deshacerme de su agarre y enfrentarlo de una vez.

-Qué diablos te pasa?.- escupí en su rostro mientras le daba un empujón y lo alejaba de mi.

-Que mierda haces aquí?.-se acercó furioso a mi, a centímetros de mi rostro.

-Que qué hago? Me invitaron a una fiesta, y a eso vine, cual es tu problema?.-

-Tienes algún problema cerebral, no hay sinapsis ahí dentro o que? Entendiste lo que te dije la otra vez? Porque diablos viniste ? Este no es un lugar para que tu estés aquí.-

-Hey, entendí todo lo que me dijiste, y gracias por la advertencia, pero yo quise venir igual, y no veo nada malo aquí, así que no entiendo porque estas tan dramático.- solté con aire de superación mientras el bufaba con mis dichos.

-No tienes idea en donde te metiste, no estaba jugando cuando te dije que James no era bueno para ti.- su proximidad empezó a bajar mi valentía y mis hormonas empezaron a reaccionar cuando su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío, me perdí en sus hermosos labios, y relamí los míos, embobada en el movimiento que hacia su nuez al bajar y subir mientras pasaba saliva.

-Yo quise venir Edward, ya soy adulta, puedo cuidarme.- contesté evitando su mirada porque estaba flaqueando de a poco.

-Charlie sabe que estas aquí?.-

-Charlie? Que diablos tiene que ver él en todo esto? Ya soy adulta puedo salir donde quiera Edward.-

-No lo sabe, bien….tienes 5 minutos para irte antes de que lo llame y le diga que venga por ti.- QUÉ? Quien mierda se creía que era para ordenarme tal cosa, además de chantajearme.

-Estas demente? Quien te ha dado mi tutela para que te sientas con el derecho de ordenarme. Ya te lo dije, soy adulta y sé cuidarme sola, se donde me estoy metiendo así que deja de inmiscuirte en mis asuntos y no me amenaces, porque también tengo mis cartas debajo del brazo y no creo que te agraden.- lanzó una carcajada mientras guardaba en sus bolsillos sus manos en puño.

-Ahora resulta que tu me amenazas.-

-Solo te advierto, déjame en paz, y ni se te ocurra avisarle a Charlie porque no me conoces enojada y no te gustará verlo.- quien se creía? Me volteé y volví a mi lugar dejándolo solo en el pasillo. Estaba que explotaba de la bronca, como diablos se atrevía a tratarme como una niña, además de amenazarme con avisarle a mi papá. Cuantos años tengo 12?

Sus ojos me taladraron del otro lado de la sala, pase saliva caminé entre la gente hasta donde se encontraba su amigo.

- Hey preciosa, ven acércate tengo algo para ti, toma…-me ofreció una copa del vino que traía en mano y acepté gustosa viendo de reojo como Edward apretaba la mandíbula y me veía desde el arco de la sala-…ya vamos a empezar, así que por ser tu primera vez en la fiesta,…. Toma, te las obsequio, no me des nada, van por mi cuenta.- extendió la mano y estiré la mía esperando a recibir el obsequio, lo miré desconcertada sin entender lo que me daba.

Cuando vi lo que tenía en mis manos, tragué en seco y levanté el rostro para ver a Edward. Su mirada seguía gélida. Volví la vista a mi mano temblorosa y cerré en un puño para bajar el brazo y esconder lo que me daba James en mi chaqueta.

-Gr...- el miedo se apoderó de mi, y mi mano temblaba dentro de mi bolsillo. James sonreía satisfecho con su buena obra del día, se alejo de mí y se dirigió a otras personas. La copa de vino en mi mano empezó a tambalearse, y mis ojos estaban perdidos en el suelo asimilando en lo que me estaba metiendo.

Mi mano quedó liberada cuando quitaron de mi poder la bebida y alguien se acuclillaba delante de mí.

-Escúchame Bella, tu eres inteligente, vete de aquí, este no es tu lugar.- mis ojos se perdían en su verde mirada y asentía a todo lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Tu también eres inteligente, porque estas aquí?.- mi voz era apenas perceptible y me tenía hipnotizada a su rostro.

-No soy inteligente, ahora hazme caso y vuelve por donde viniste…- no quería dejarlo, no quería abandonarlo ahí, yo había ido para ayudarlo, para entender que hacia ahí, porque lo hacía?, yo no iba a dejarlo-…escúchame, no se que es lo que harás, quisiera que eligieras bien y te fueras a tu casa, pero como me resultas totalmente desconcertante sólo te pido por favor que no tomes esas pastillas. Bella me escuchaste, no las tomes por favor.- su rostro estaba serio y preocupado se mantuvo en su lugar unos momentos sin quitarme la mirada de encima hasta levantarse y perderse en la misma dirección que James.

En donde diablos te has metido Edward, que es todo esto? Presione nuevamente la mano que sostenía dentro de mi chaqueta.

.

.

.

-Bueno como siempre amigos, Salud! Y…..a disfrutar!.- todos levantaron sus copas en alto y sonreían de manera cómplice mientras tomaban su cóctel de pastillas muy felices. Repase el rostro de cada uno de los jóvenes que me rodeaban, parecían seguros, exitosos, bellos, por supuesto con dinero, bebían, se abrazaban, se besaban, y se drogaban. No entendía la felicidad que expelían, James a mi lado muy alegre bebía mientras pasaba pastilla tras pastilla y sonreía con un amigo a mi lado. El parecía el anfitrión de la fiesta, y todo era perfecto para ellos. Que pasaba por sus cabezas? Estaban destruyéndose de a poco, no era una mojigata pero sabía que la mayoría de los que me rodeaban en esa fiesta tenían tiempo en estas cosas, inclusive Edward.

Mi cuerpo estaba petrificado a un lado de la sala, observando desconcertada lo que hacían, la niña de no mas de 16 años arrodillada en el piso perfecto, terminando su última línea sobre el cristal de la mesa central, su vestido floreado bordado finamente arrugado por la posición, bonitas piernas, un cabello largísimo rubio oro, limpio su rostro y giro en mi dirección, acomodo su pelo de lado y me sonrió, le devolví el gesto y se levantó tambaleando para sentarse sobre uno de los chicos tirados en el sofá contiguo. Mis ojos escocieron al ver su belleza destruida en pequeños momentos, la infantilidad y la inocencia derrumbadas, consumidas por….consumir.

Mis ojos se perdieron en la sedosa alfombra bajo mis pies, y olvidé todo lo que me rodeaba, presione fuertemente mis ojos y pude sentir como en mis manos se partían las pastillas aún en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Porque había venido? Qué sentido tenía? Ellos no querían seguir, ellos no iban a luchar, ellos querían perderse, él quería perderse. Entonces recordé el porqué, busque rápidamente por la habitación sus ojos, su rostro, su cuerpo, en sus piernas Rosalie bebía vino mientras su mirada se perdía entre el ventanal, y Edward tomaba pequeños sorbos de su vino mientras me perforaba con la mirada. Me inspeccionaba, intentaba leerme, pero su cejo fruncido me daba la pauta de que no sabía que podía pasar por mi cabeza en ese momento, alguien interrumpió nuestro contacto visual delante de mí y terminó en el suelo a un lado de la mesa de cristal para empezar a llenarse de la nieve blanca.

Suspire con tristeza mientras veía la desesperación del joven por terminar su cometido, Edward lo vio y luego pasó sus ojos por mi, eran profundos, serenos y llenos de dolor, mi corazón se partió cuando entendí su mirada, cuando vi su dolor reflejado en el chico.

Mi pecho se apretujó de un golpe, y quise correr a sus brazos y protegerlo, envolverlo en mi cuerpo y alejarlo de todo lo que nos rodeaba.

-Bella?.-

-Si.- James, muy sonriente a mi lado me lleno la copa, medio llena que aún ni había tocado.

-Probaste mi regalo?.- elevó sus cejas con diversión y acaricio mi hombro atrayéndome a su cuerpo.

-Claro James.- sonreí de forma coqueta, y sentía que se partía mi alma en ese gesto, estaba más que destruida por dentro, el dolor en los ojos de Edward me había desarmado y luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para no liberar las lágrimas que estaban a punto de explotar.

-Ahora, necesito saber, tu sabes de estas fiestas verdad?.- se acercó mucho a mi rostro y bajo la voz para clavar sus azules ojos en los míos y no perder movimiento alguno.

-Ssi.- solté temerosa.

-Entonces sabes lo que hacemos verdad?.- eso me había quedado claro.

-Claro.- respondí rodando los ojos como si fuera la pregunta más obvia.

-Bien, eso me gusta, te divertirás mucho esta noche.- la mano en mi hombro se deslizó por mi costado hasta llegar a una nalga y acariciarla. Me tensé en lo inmediato y aparte la mirada de su rostro.

-Quieres que vayamos a un lugar más cómodo, solos tu y yo?.- sus manos rodearon mi cintura y me apego a su pecho, pase saliva y puse mis manos en medio para evitar que se acercara más a mi.

-Tal vez…..tal vez mas tarde…..puede ser?...-recorrí su semblante para corroborar que no se enojara-….si?.

-Claro que si preciosa, entonces voy a seguir con la fiesta, vas a participar verdad?.-

-De que?.- mis ojos revolotearon buscando a Edward a sus espaldas pero ya no estaba en su lugar.

-Es nuestro pequeño juego de adultos, no te preocupes, te divertirás, no dejaré que nadie te toque.- como? Tocarme?, de que diablos estaba hablando.

Rápidamente me voltee a dejar mi copa en la barra y ocultarle a James el espanto que me transmitieron sus palabras.

James caminó unos pasos a un lado de la barra para sacar una bolsa de terciopelo azul no demasiado grande, que terminaba con un cordón dorado en la puntas. Sacudió un poco la tela y se acercó al centro de la sala.

No entendía que era lo que seguía en la fiesta, pero todos se levantaron de sus lugares y se emocionaron al verlo acercarse con el terciopelo en mano.

-Señoritas, ya saben…-

Todas las jóvenes en la sala se acercaron a James con miradas lascivas y coquetas, una por una desfilo delante de él y al llegar al frente dejaban caer en la bolsa sus llaves.

Pequeños llaveros, grandes, felpudos, con muñecos, o solo simples llaves atadas, pero cada una dejaba sus manojo de llaves dentro de la bolsa. James batía la bolsa divertido por el peso de la misma.

-Hoy, o hay mas señoritas, o alguna recibió auto nuevo o departamento nuevo.- la sala entera estalló en carcajadas y todos se veían tranquilos y expectantes, algunos empezaron a perderse en sus bebidas mientras seguían acercándose las chicas a dejar sus llaves. Me sorprendí al ver a Rosalie dejar la suya también y voltearse con rapidez, no sin antes regalarme un desagradable gesto.

-Cariño tu no tienes porque participar, hoy serás mía nada más, no pienso compartirte.- apreté la quijada y mis ojos llamearon del asco que me produjo escuchar a James decir eso. Se acercó a mi lugar y revolvía las llaves dentro del bolso, mientras me regalaba sonrisas furtivas.

-Yo quiero participar.- solté, lo que sea que fuera a suceder tendría que ser mucho mejor que terminar con James en algún lugar, entre su cuerpo, entre sus brazos, me revolvía el estómago pensar en volver a sentir eso, no quería que me tocara, no quería que me mirara, necesitaba alejarme de él, y si ese iba a ser mi escape, lo tomaría.

-No, tú no lo harás- mis ojos siguieron la dirección de la voz a mis espaldas, dura, recia, su aterciopelada voz me taladró por sorpresa y ambos, James y yo volteamos a ver a Edward.

Las aletas de su nariz se movían con rapidez, aspirando el aire con fuerza, su mandíbula rígida y sus ojos llameantes me helaron la sangre.

-Porque no?.- dije tímidamente, esperando que alguien me diera una explicación de lo que pronto iba a suceder.

-Porque no Isabella.- escupió mi nombre con bronca y su voz se hizo más oscura y grave. No podía quitar mis ojos de encima de él, sentía que me fundía en su mirada, él me atraía y me absorbía hacia sí mismo, pero la rudeza de sus palabras me significaron el rechazo inmediato de la belleza hipnotizante.

-A ver, a ver preciosa…tu quieres participar?.- preguntó James, con el rostro sorprendido. Si, iba a participar para alejarme de lo que sea que tenía pensado él esta noche para mi.

-Si, quiero.- dije, expulse todo el aire dentro de mi cuerpo, a mi derecha sentía la furia que emanaba Edward a mi lado. No me animaba a levantar la vista y toparme con su rostro ofuscado, pero no podía explicarle que lo que hacía, lo hacía justamente para protegerme de James. Aunque sin saber de que demonios trataba el maldito juego de las llaves, tenía que arriesgarme, ya que su rostro no parecía muy contento con mi decisión, lo que me daba la pauta de que su plan no era que yo participara y eso arruinaba algunas de sus ideas para conmigo. Si estaba en lo cierto, entonces mi elección había sido atinada.

Saqué de mi bolsillo trasero la llave de casa, tenía 3 llaves unidas por una linda ovejita blanca con un moño rosa tornasolado en el cuello, con una sonriente trompita. Mis labios se estiraron en una pequeña mueca al ver mi infantil llavero, lo observé unos momentos en mis manos para acercarme a la bolsa y dejarlas caer junto con las demás llaves.

James se alejó con rapidez y comenzó a mezclar la bolsa, yo mientras tanto, tenía mi cabeza hundida entre mis hombros evitando la mirada de Edward que seguramente estaba más que furioso conmigo.

-Bien…..empecemos….alguien que quiera ser el primero?.- preguntó el rubio amigo de Edward.

-Yo.- soltó mi fantasía personal, acercándose a James con premura. Metió su mano en la bolsa y rebusco en ellas, el ruido del metal golpeando escandalizó un poco la sala y todos observaban divertido a mi hombre preferido.

Si ellas dejaban sus llaves en la bolsa, y ellos las tomaban, entonces_…."juego de adultos"….._los engranajes en mi cabeza empezaron a correr a velocidad mientras ataba cabos con toda la información.

_-Hace dos años que lo hace, pero siempre fue bajo las influencias de las drogas, primero no lo aceptaba y lo odié, pero luego….luego….luego yo también hice lo mismo._

_-Rosalie….cómo?_

_-Ambos pasábamos el rato con diferentes personas y luego volvíamos a estar juntos, era algo así como…._

Mis manos empezaron a transpirar, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mis piernas se aflojaron, mi corazón iba a estallar en minutos de la impresión. Acepte para alejarme de James, y ahora estaba a minutos de terminar en la cama con cualquier extraño. Mordí violentamente mi labio, y no pude evitar que una lágrima se escurriera por mi ojo, pase la vista por todos lo chicos en la habitación, alguno de ellos quizás, iba a ser el que tomara mi llave, y con alguno de ellos iba a tener que acostarme.

No, no, no, no puede ser, no puede ser, yo no estaba preparada para nadie, no podía llegar a ese nivel, yo no tenía idea de cómo intimar con alguien, jamás había llegado a ese paso, ni siquiera a segunda base. Me sostuve de la barra de bebidas a mis espaldas para sopesar la idea de salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero no podía, por eso Edwad no quería que participara? El me lo advirtió y yo…..yo….no lo escuché. Yo no le hice caso, y ahora….ahora iba a terminar entregando mi cuerpo a cualquier ricachón drogado que me rodeaba, hasta el mismo James podía sacar mi llave, era el azar. Que iba a hacer? que iba a hacer? Jacob…Jacob estaba en la cabaña de adelante totalmente ignaro de la situación, si pudiera teletransportarse y sacarme de aquí lo antes posible. Si pudiera….que estúpida había sido…..mis ojos se inundaron en lágrimas, intenté esquivar el público para quitar de mi rostro la muestra de desesperación que me embargaba.

-De quien es?.- alguien pronunció en la sala.

Edward estaba aún frente a James, pero ya no buscaba en la bolsa, todos observaban su mano con la llave en su poder. Mi respiración de aceleró, él ya tenía su pareja, y ahora seguían todos los demás, y yo tendría que pasar la noche con un desconocido, entregarme a un desconocido. Antes de dejar que el agua se escapara de mis ojos, froté velozmente mi rostro mientras veía como Edward se volteaba y mostraba la llave en su mano.

Todos se miraban intentado dilucidar de quien era la llave en sus manos, él me miró y levanto el manojo de metales resonantes delante de su rostro.

Las tres llaves colgaban de su dedo anular y la pequeña ovejita sonriente bailoteaba con el movimiento.

-Son tuyas?.- una chica a mi lado me preguntó, ya que Edward me observaba y mantenía en alza mis llaves.

-Si.- conteste en un susurro.

-Que suerte tienes, recién llegas y ya tienes a él más guapo, aún no me ha tocado con él, disfrútalo cariño.- me dio un pequeño empujón por la espalda para acercarme al centro de la sala junto a Edward que no quitaba su mirada de mi rostro, sabía que estaba viendo las pequeñas lágrimas casi secas en la piel de mis mejillas.

Me perdí en sus esmeraldas, tenía tantas ganas de llorar en sus brazos, por ser idiota, por no escucharlo, y sentirme tan bien al saber que él había sacado mis llaves. Aunque eso significara que tenia que entregarme a él, debía acostarme con él, y no estaba preparada para eso, pero menos estaba para hacerlo con un desconocido, y Edward era tan cercano y tan lejano a la vez que mis miedos eran un búmetro que subía y bajaba.

.

.

.

Me mantenía sujeta fuertemente de la mano derecha, su piel era tan suave, sus manos eran cálidas, y mi pequeña mano se veía envuelta entre sus dedos, mi corazón no paraba de latir, mi respiración estaba agitada y mis piernas no respondían a mis movimientos, solo me dejaba arrastrar por él.

Por un pasillo tenuemente iluminado, llegamos hasta el final, toparnos con una amplia puerta de roble, el aire estaba templado, las luces bajas adornaban el momento de calidez por el que estaba pasando. No tenía miedo, no importaba que no estuviera preparada, yo quería sentir su piel, sus besos, yo quería fundirme con él, yo quería ser suya.

La habitación era cálida, decorado con lindas artesanías, las luces bajas, y en medio una gran cama matrimonial.

Todo parecía estar sumergido en la penumbra, todo era silencioso, pero un silencio agradable, relajado, a excepción del ruido que hacía mi corazón alocado. Edward me soltó y cerró la puerta tras de mí, lleve la mano que el tenia sujeta a mi pecho y la estreché contra mi piel. Yo iba a ser de él, aunque no me amara, aunque no estuviera lista para dar el paso, si tenía que pagar de esta forma mi estupidez, lo iba a hacer, iba a ser de él.

Ya no solo me gustaba, ya no solo me parecía lindo, él despertaba todo mis sentidos, yo no concebía racionalidad alguna cerca de su ser, no era atracción, no era como cuando era niña y me atraía el chico de los helados, no era como me gustaba mi compañero de banco en tercer grado, nada de lo que había vivido en mi vida se parecía a lo que sentía por Edward.

Pasó veloz por mi lado y se quitó con rapidez su chaqueta.

-En que diablos estabas pensando para aceptar?.- se paró frente a mi, y elevó su voz. Su mirada estaba llena de odio y mi respiración se detuvo al verlo de ese modo.

-Yo….yo no sabía.- solté temerosa, apenas y podía hablar, mi voz salió en un débil susurro que se esfumaba en el final. Mi vista se perdió en el edredón color champagne perfectamente estirado sobre el colchón.

-Y como mierda aceptas algo sin saber en donde te estas metiendo, eh?.- se acercó, y levantó mi barbilla con rudeza. Quité su mano bruscamente y me aleje de su lado.

-No tienes idea de donde te metiste, mierda Bella….si aceptas, estas adentro, y no sales, entiendes eso?, ese maldito juego…que querías? Que alguien realmente te follara, sin conocerlo, sin saber su nombre, como una maldita prostituta.-

-No, claro que no!.-

-Entonces porque mierda aceptaste?.-

-Yo no sabía que significaba esto, yo no sabía del juego, no quería estar con James, pensé que participar me iba a alejar de él. Yo…..James me dijo que no tenía que participar, que yo iba a ser de él, y me asqueé, yo no quería ser de él. No quería que me tocara.- cubrí mi rostro bañado en lágrimas y le di la espalda.

-Te dije que James no es una buena compañía, te lo advertí, y tu aceptaste en venir a la fiesta igual sin importarte, aceptaste las pastillas, aceptaste el juego. No se si eres idiota o solo te haces.-

-Vete a la mierda Edward…..- mi giré rápidamente y le lancé las pastillas que guardaba en mi chaqueta-….ahí tienes las estúpidas pastillas, no soy tan idiota para tragármelas como tu.- vio tiradas en el suelo las multicolores pastillas y resopló con fuerza acercándose a mi lado.

Por unos minutos no dijo nada y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de mis jadeos mezclados con el llanto por la desesperación del momento. Fui tranquilizándome, lo sentía cerca de mí, pero ninguno pronunciaba palabra alguna, y los minutos seguían pasando.

-Tienes que agradecer por esa oveja en tu llavero, casi me muero buscando en esa bolsa el dichoso peluche para dar con tus llaves.- su sonrisa torcida adornó su hermoso rostro, y la bronca se había disipado, sus ojos estaban más serenos.

-Será mi amuleto de ahora en más.- dije rebuscando en mi chaqueta la llave que minutos antes Edward me entregaba.

-Tuve suerte, no se como, pero tuve suerte.-

-Gracias.- mi corazón se infló de felicidad al entender que él había buscado mi llave para librarme de la obligación de pasar por el acto.

-Tenemos que quedarnos unos minutos aquí, y luego podrás irte, y espero que me hagas caso y te vuelvas a tu casa, Charlie te mataría si se entera de esto.- y otra vez con mi padre, porque demonios me trataba como una niñata inocente

-Deja de meter a mi padre en esto, y deja de regañarme como si fuera una niña, creo que tu y yo tenemos la misma edad así que deja los aires de madurez.-

-Me doy cuenta que no eres una niña, pero si eres una _mujer _terca y tonta, porque no me has escuchado y te metiste en problemas aún así.-

-Esta bien, si, fui tonta, y ya te di las gracias que más quieres?.- porque tenía que dejar que me pisoteara, él no era mucho más que yo.

-No hay nada que tu puedas darme.- sus palabras me dolieron, y su mirada me termino por crucificar.

Se iba a comer su maldita actitud.

-Como estas tan seguro?.-

-De?.-

-De que yo no puedo darte nada.- sus ojos se abrieron como platos y por un momento frunció el ceño para escudriñarme con mayor precisión como intentando captar lo que le decía entre líneas.

-Acaso quieres cumplir el juego?.- su voz se hizo más seductora cuando pronunció la pregunta y dio un paso al frente para acercarse.

Pero que demonios estaba haciendo, yo no quería esto, o si?

-Nnno, no lo sé…tal vez si quiera.- solté cuando amagaba alejarse de mi lado, lo que lo hizo voltearse nuevamente en mi dirección y mirarme sorprendido.

-Tu sabes lo que se hace en estos juegos? Las mujeres dejan sus llaves en el bolso, cada chico pasa y saca una llave correspondiente a esa chica, la pareja que se forma va a una habitación, no precisamente para jugar a las damas en el cuarto Bella, solo a follar. Tu me estas diciendo que quieres seguir el juego, que quieres…..eso.- dijo divertido elevando una ceja.

-No soy idiota ya me quedo claro el juego.-

-Vaya entonces…..ahora me estas diciendo que si quieres hacerlo,….quieres…tu quieres que te folle entonces?.-

Oh por dios! Que diablos estaba haciendo, sonaba tan desagradable que lo dijera de esa forma, pero a la vez sonaba tan excitante al hablarme así.

-Que desagradable forma de referirte a algo tan placentero.-

-No hay agradables formas para referirse al acto en si cuando no hay sentimientos, es más…..cuando los hay, también se llama follar, con amor pero follar al fin.- lanzó una carcajada- Deja de bromear Bella, hace unos momentos estabas en pánico con la idea de acostarte con alguien que no conoces y ahora quieres hacerlo? Además discúlpame, pero este no es el lugar para perder tu virginidad.- muy bien estaba pisoteando mi orgullo, maldito bastardo.

-Y a ti quien te dijo que yo soy virgen Edward?.-

-Ah no?.- sus ojos me repasaron de cuerpo entero y termino en mi labios para sonreír de lado.

Se acercó a mi rostro, sus manos me atrajeron a su cuerpo, me tomo por la cintura delicadamente. Sus manos acariciaban mis costados y sus ojos hipnotizaban los míos, mi corazón explotó de emoción, las palpitaciones se incrementaron y mi respiración no estaba funcionando muy bien. Fue acercándose al mío tan tortuosamente lento que no soportaba más la agonía de ver esos labios perfectos tan cerca.

El calor de sus manos comenzó a bajar igual de lento que el movimiento de su cara, posó cada una de sus manos en mis caderas y las dejó ahí haciendo círculos alrededor de ellas. Nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia, y yo me moría porque apresurara el trámite y llegara a mi boca para fundirnos en un beso eterno.

Di un respingo, cuando las manos fueron bajando hasta mi trasero, dejo ambas manos quietas sobre cada una de mis nalgas, deje de respirar y pase saliva, mi cuerpo era un piedra tiesa que ardía por dentro de la excitación, mordí mi labio y cerré mis ojos para disfrutar el tacto que Edwad me daba. Su mano izquierda acariciaba mi nalga tan dulcemente que me enterneció, mi cuerpo era una ebullición de fuego, mi centro estaba desbordante del placer y mis dientes apretaban con fuerza el labio inferior, que probablemente sangraría por la presión.

Su frente descansó sobre la mía y tenia tanto temor de abrir los ojos que me deje llevar por la suave caricia que ejercía su mano, y el aliento que chocaba en mi rostro, podía sentir su boca tan cerca de la mía. Mi concentración se disipo cuando su mano se acercó peligrosamente al sitio en medio de mis nalgas y me tensé, él se dio cuenta y se alejo de mi rostro para colocarse a un lado de mi mejilla, muy cerca de mi oído. Aún con su mano en mi trasero, sus labios se acercaron a mi oreja y su respiración se hizo errática.

-Eres una mentirosa.- me dijo en un susurro y se alejo de mi cuerpo con rapidez. Parpadee un par de veces, me sentí tan estúpida por dejarme llevar. Lleve mis manos a mi pecho, intenté recuperar la respiración nuevamente y tranquilizarme, el camino por donde su manos habían acariciado mi cuerpo quemaba del placer, y mi sexo estaba que explotaba de las ansías de llegar a más.

Edward se recostó en la cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y con una sonrisa triunfal en su cara, reía levemente y no dejaba de mirarme.

-Idiota.- solté refunfuñando.-

-Muy bien demuéstramelo.-

-Qué?.-

-Demuéstrame que no eres virgen, si así lo deseas, soy todo tuyo Isabella.- se quito los zapatos sin siquiera moverse de la posición en la que estaba, y subió las piernas a la cama.

_Soy todo tuyo Isabella_

Que placer fue escuchar esas palabras, por unos segundos creí que podría ser verdad y que él realmente era mío y yo de él, y que ambos nos amaríamos en esa cama. Momento…. que diablos estoy pensando, si ni siquiera se como debo hacerlo.

O tal vez podía empezar a saber como hacerlo, podía empezar por conocerlo, si era todo mío podía hacer lo que quisiera con él. Y yo tenía en mi mente las peores cosas para él, o tal vez las mejores.

El entendimientos de sus palabras me dejó helada en mi lugar, y su traviesa sonrisa me ponía más nerviosa.

Recostado en la cama me observaba minuciosamente y parecía regodearse en altanería, me frustró que fuera tan confiado de sus palabras, que tuviera tanta certeza de lo que hacia o decía. No quería darle la razón pero tampoco iba a dejar que bromeara conmigo de esa forma. Me acerqué a los pies de la cama sin quitar la mirada de su rostro triunfal, él pareció divertirse con mi decisión, y comenzó a mover los pies insistentemente, mientras mantenía las piernas extendidas y cruzadas sobre el colchón. Choqué con las mantas al extremo de la cama, mi respiración fue en aumento, mi corazón no dejaba de latir desbocadamente y mis manos sudaban más que nunca. Pero no deje de mirarlo y convencerme de lo que iba a hacer.

Baje la mirada y lentamente fui rodeando la cama para acercarme al lateral izquierdo, donde Edward estaba recostado, de reojo vi como sus pies dejaron de moverse y se quedo observándome. Me senté a un lado de su cuerpo dándole la espalda y tome aire llenando mis pulmones de seguridad y decisión.

Fui volteándome muy suavemente para acomodarme a su lado, visualicé sus muslos y fui subiendo por la extremidad para toparme con el bulto entre sus piernas, me sonrojé furiosamente de estar mirando esa parte de su cuerpo y subí rápidamente la vista a la hebilla de su cinturón hasta continuar el camino por su camisa. Me senté mejor a su lado y flexione una pierna sobre la cama, me mordí el labio y cerré fuertemente mis ojos, mientras dejaba que mi mano llegara hasta el muslo más próximo a mi. Que tenía que hacer? Qué quería que yo le hiciese? Tendría que ir directamente a ese lugar? Que demonios tenía que hacer?

Acerqué mi mano a su pierna, subiendo,….mis manos temblaban, pero no podía dar un paso atrás, ya había aceptado_._

Cuando el movimiento se hizo más concreto, su cuerpo se tensó en lo inmediato, y no quise abrir los ojos para saber que pasaba por el suyo deje que mi mano se acercara peligrosamente a su miembro, esto tenía que hacer primero no? O como diablos tenía que continuar? Porque juego con fuego!

Su cuerpo se elevó con rapidez del lugar y quite mi mano de su pierna, no me atreví a abrir los ojos, cerré mis manos en puños y las coloqué entre mis piernas. Mi cuerpo temblaba del terror, y la necesidad de que él fuera quien me tocara, que él me guiara, pero no era lo correcto y no estaba preparada mentalmente para pasar por tamaña experiencia.

Su cercanía se hizo más próxima y su aliento se coló cerca de mi rostro, mantuve mi rostro caído, respondiendo como la gran cobarde que era, ocultándome de sus ojos, de su precioso rostro.

Un movimiento repentino me sorprendió y atine a mirar lo que hacía pero cuando vi venir sus manos a mi rostro volvía cerrar mis ojos con terror y mis uñas se clavaron en mis palmas fuertemente. Tragué saliva sonoramente, y deje que tomara mi rostro entre sus manos para hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Otra vez el mismo cálido toque, otra vez la misma reacción, otra vez la misma sensación de paz y la electrizante unión que se producía cuando su piel interactuaba con la mía. Relaje mi entrecejo y disfrute de la suavidad de sus dedos en mis mejillas. Mi sonrojo era completamente cubierto por sus palmas y las caricias que me daba relajaron mi cuerpo de inmediato. De pronto mi miedo desapareció como el agua entre mis dedos y mi corazón se infló de felicidad al recibirlo. Nada podía detenerme a continuar, yo esperaba ansiosa que se acercara más y más y continuara repasando con sus manos mi piel, que me abrazara, que me envolviera entre sus brazos y nuestros aromas se fundieran, Edward empezaba a ser todo para mi.

Sus manos bajaron por mi cuello y lentamente fueron acercándose a mis pechos, para empezar a desabotonar mi camisa.

Mis labios se entreabrieron por la sorpresa de su accionar y la cobardía melló de nuevo en mí. Se detuvo al tercer botón, y acaricio la piel entre ellos, yo no quería verlo, no quería mirarlo, no quería ver la decepción del cuerpo que tenía delante de sus ojos, no iba a soportar el rechazo.

Me desesperé internamente y empecé a jadear del nerviosismo cuando dejo de tocarme,…yo no era lo que él quería, lo que él esperaba

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, yo no quería esto.

-Ven.- me dijo suavemente cerca de mi rostro, me obligué a levantar la mirada y encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas que me veían con compasión, con dulzura.

Bien…el tenia lástima de mí.

Me acercó al centro de la cama y me recostó a un lado de su cuerpo, me quité mis calzados y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada mullida de la gran cama.

Él solo se acostó a mi lado tomando fuertemente mi mano derecha y su mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación.

Seguí el mismo camino, y me distraje en el juego de sombras y luces que se formaban por las lámparas.

Mi mano estaba acida a la suya, era el contacto más cálido y sincero que estaba recibiendo, solo éramos él y yo tomados de la mano recostados sobre un colchón, rodeados de pequeñas lámparas tenues, y el sonido de la música a lo lejos.

Mi respiración fue acompasándose, y mi cuerpo fue fundiéndose entre el edredón, empezaba a relajarme, aunque mi mano transpirada seguramente le iba a dar indicios de que estaba más que nerviosa.

-Soy virgen.- solté de la nada, cuando el silencio nos abrumó y las respiraciones acompañaban nuestros latidos.

Al lado de mi cabeza sentí el movimiento de la suya, y giré a verlo para verificarlo, me veía con ojos sinceros, una leve sonrisa en sus labios y un apretón en mi mano para terminar con un….

-Lo se.- tomó mi mano sujeta a la suya y se la llevo a su labios para besarla.

Deje de respirar en ese instante y llegué a la conclusión que me temía iba a terminar aceptando en algún momento.

Estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**Hola Lectoras/es, al final me tomo más tiempo subir el capítulo. No se porque siento la necesidad de dar explicaciones por mi demora pero como ya mencioné anteriormente, no quiero ahondar demasiado. Mi inspiración esta fuertemente afectada por mis ánimos, no estoy pasando el mejor momento sentimental, y siento que me muero todos los días con la falta de ese amor, así que perdonen si mis capítulos son tristes o muy melosos o lo que sean, esta etapa por la que estoy pasando esta influenciando mucho mi alrededor. Espero que les haya gustado mi capítulo, yo a pesar de estar en extremo deprimida lo disfrute, quisiera sentarme más seguido a escribir, pero solo puedo prometer un capítulo por semana más no doy, y menos ahora. Agradezco infinitamente que me lean, y bienvenidas a las que se van sumando, soy muy feliz con sus reviews y mp, es lo que más me anima a escribir y mi paga semanal por traerles esta historia. Este es un capítulo especial, solo del pasado, porque estoy en un momento especial y terminé escribiendo todo esto. Espero no defraudar, nos leemos. Gracias, besotes!**_

_**Mordiditas **_


	9. Chapter 9

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

Chapter 9

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_Varias personas se concentraban en la entrada, algunas andaban sueltas alrededor de la casa y otras simplemente se veían entretenidas en la boca de su acompañante, adornando los jardines contiguos. _

_-Ahí es.- afirmó mi amigo, ambos paseábamos la vista por las personas que se entretenían a las afueras, no parecía verse nada malo entre ellos, solo lo acostumbrado, algunos pasados de bebida y hormonas revueltas entre manos y demás extremidades. A simple vista parecían ser unas 50 personas a las afueras y un puñado de algunos más en la entrada de la casa intentando ingresar._

_-Así parece.- contesté en un susurro, mis ojos vagaban rápidamente por cada una de las personas en el lugar, buscando la silueta de la persona que más ansiaba ver en toda la noche. _

_-Tú? Que hace ella aquí?.- Rosalie se acercaba a toda prisa hasta nuestro lugar, su cara de enfado era notoria y fulminó con la mirada a James. Cuando abandoné su rostro otra sombra a mi lado me sobresaltó y supe que Edward ya se había dado cuenta de mi llegada y estaba casi a mi lado con el rostro descompuesto. Esquivé su mirada y me concentré en mis manos retorciéndose en mis piernas._

_-Yo la invité, algún problema con eso?.- soltó James con fastidio hacia la rubia._

_-Si tu quieres arruinarte la fiesta, vete de aquí con ella pero no nos la arruinarás a nosotros.-soltó la chica con demasiada bronca y aproximándose a mi "amigo"._

_-Cierra la boca, nadie va a arruinar nada, yo puedo invitar a quien quiera Rosalie, así que mantente lejos de Bella.-_

_-Escúchame Bella, tu eres inteligente, vete de aquí, este no es tu lugar.- mis ojos se perdían en su verde mirada y asentía a todo lo que me estaba diciendo._

_-Tu también eres inteligente, porque estas aquí?.- mi voz era apenas perceptible y me tenía hipnotizada a su rostro._

_-No soy inteligente, ahora hazme caso y vuelve por donde viniste…- no quería dejarlo, no quería abandonarlo ahí, yo había ido para ayudarlo, para entender que hacia ahí, porque lo hacía?, yo no iba a dejarlo-…escúchame, no se que es lo que harás, quisiera que eligieras bien y te fueras a tu casa, pero como me resultas totalmente desconcertante sólo te pido por favor que no tomes esas pastillas. Bella me escuchaste, no las tomes por favor.- su rostro estaba serio y preocupado se mantuvo en su lugar unos momentos sin quitarme la mirada de encima hasta levantarse y perderse en la misma dirección que James. _

_En donde diablos te has metido Edward, que es todo esto? Presione nuevamente la mano que sostenía dentro de mi chaqueta. _

_-Y a ti quien te dijo que yo soy virgen Edward?.-_

_-Ah no?.- sus ojos me repasaron de cuerpo entero y termino en mi labios para sonreír de lado. _

_Se acercó a mi rostro, sus manos me atrajeron a su cuerpo, me tomo por la cintura delicadamente. Sus manos acariciaban mis costados y sus ojos hipnotizaban los míos, mi corazón explotó de emoción, las palpitaciones se incrementaron y mi respiración no estaba funcionando muy bien. Fue acercándose al mío tan tortuosamente lento que no soportaba más la agonía de ver esos labios perfectos tan cerca. _

_-Soy virgen.- solté de la nada, cuando el silencio nos abrumó y las respiraciones acompañaban nuestros latidos._

_Al lado de mi cabeza sentí el movimiento de la suya, y giré a verlo para verificarlo, me veía con ojos sinceros, una leve sonrisa en sus labios y un apretón en mi mano para terminar con un…._

_-Lo se.- tomó mi mano sujeta a la suya y se la llevo a su labios para besarla._

_Deje de respirar en ese instante y llegué a la conclusión que me temía iba a terminar aceptando en algún momento. _

_Estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen. _

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**Manzanas – E.C POV**_

-Tal vez pueda llevarme a la escuela….o también podemos ir juntos al parque…el abuelo tiene auto verdad? Podemos salir a comer…- mis ojos estaban perdidos en el camino mientras me dirigía a la cocina. Mierda, no me alegraba para nada saber que Charlie vendría, menos en las circunstancias en las que me encontraba, sin Bella, las disputas con él iban a ser más difíciles de sobrellevar.

Mi cuerpo se movía por inercia mientras sacaba del refrigerador los ingredientes para el desayuno.

-Mamá dice que no puedes abrir el refrigerador descalzo.- oí a mis espaldas, sirviéndome un vaso de leche y apartando un tazón para el cereal. Seguí con mi tarea, mientras calentaba el café y buscaba una taza.

-Estas escuchando algo de lo que te digo?-

Como demonios iba a sobrevivir una semana bajo la mirada acusadora de Charlie, mi prontuario me aniquilaba por completo y el que Bella haya decidido volver conmigo había terminado por infartar a Charlie. Estaba completamente seguro que él aprovecharía esta visita para supervisarme y tomar nota de cómo la estaba llevando cuidando de mi hija. Cualquier movimiento en falso que llegara a cometer me significaría una larga charla y probablemente trataría de cooptar a Bella y lograr cambiar su opinión.

-Hola cariño.-

-Hola Maggie.-

Tal vez solo tenía que evitar las confrontaciones y dejar que dijese lo que quisiese sin llegar a discutir y así sobrevivir una semana. Porque mierda Bella no me lo había mencionado antes? Tamaña sorpresa se tenía guardada, quería probarme? Tal vez la idea de irse y dejarme a prueba con ella, además de la visita de Charlie, serían solo puros obstáculos para saber si volvería a escapar o descubrir si realmente estaba preparado para afrontar que ahora tengo a cargo una familia.

-Hola Edward.-

No, imposible, Bella no tiene una mente tan perversa, o si? Tendría que llamarla y arreglar esto, pero…..debería enojarme con ella o aceptar el desafío como si nada para que notase mi recientemente adquirida madurez.

-Edward?...que le pasa?.-

-No se, esta en transe, no me contesta, esta así desde que escuchó los mensajes.-

-Que mensajes?.-

-En la contestadora, Oh! Maggie mi abuelo va a venir!.-

-Genial cariño, Esme también vendrá? Quieres algo en especial para comer? Cenaran o almorzaran?.-

-No, no hablo del abuelo Carlisle, hablo del abuelo Charlie.-

-Ah,…Oh Oh Oh, ya entiendo, Charlie el jefe de policía.-

La sola mención de su nombre me erizó la piel, estaba en la cuerda floja, lo sabía venía a inspeccionar que tan buen padre podía ser para ella, y cuanto había cambiado realmente.

-Edward estas bien o quieres electrochoques, para salir del transe.-

Voltee a verla con los ojos entrecerrados, odiando cada una de sus palabras, mientras tomaba mi café.

-Uy, perdón, no me mates.- soltó una carcajada y se dispuso a acomodar las bolsas de compras.

-No es gracioso sabes.-

-Ajá, deja de dramatizar quieres…..cariño ya desayunaste?.- le preguntó muy amablemente a mi hija sentada en el taburete observando la situación.

-No.- soltó con sus manitos envueltas debajo de su mentón.

-Edward….- me reprochó Maggie mientras se acercaba al refrigerador.

-Aquí esta, lo estaba haciendo…- me aleje del mesón para que viera el desayuno preparado.

-Leche y cereal ? no es un desayuno consistente para una niña de 8 años, necesita más, esta creciendo, Charlie te matara cuando venga.-

La fulminé con la mirada y tome asiento.

-Papá, que haremos hoy?.- levanté la mirada para encontrarme con los dulces ojos centellantes de mi hija esperando mi respuesta.

-Que te parece si hacemos…..nada.- le sonreí de forma pícara ante su sorpresa.

-Pero…- su boca ya empezaba a formar una trompa, de reojo vi como Maggie sonreía y negaba a la vez mientras terminaba el desayuno a un lado.

-Me refiero a que nos quedemos en casa y hagamos algo aquí en lugar de salir como siempre.-

-Ya se que hacer.- bajo de su lugar y salió corriendo por la puerta de la cocina.

-NO CORRAS POR LAS ESCALERAS!.- grité. Agudicé el oído para escuchar como sus pasos se detuvieron y arrastraba los pies lentamente para hacerme saber que no corría. Sonreí y me enfrasque en mi café.

-Ya te calmaste?.- deje mi taza en la mesa y voltee a verla.

-Tu que crees?.-

-Que te estas muriendo de miedo?.-

-No es miedo, solo que….no lo se, todo esta muy bien, no quiero sentirme presionado por él para hacer las cosas como deben ser, siento que aprovechara cualquier mínimo error para derribarme.

-Entonces sigue como lo estas haciendo hasta ahora, simple Edward….deja de enfrascarte en tanto drama, no analices tanto las cosas, lo estas haciendo bien- yo hice una mueca, no sentía que estaba haciendo las cosas mal pero tampoco estaba seguro de hacerlas un 100% bien. La libertad que tenía en estos momentos me permitía sobrellevar las situaciones lo mejor posible y la necesidad de no defraudar a Bella era una de mis mayores motivaciones.

-Por tu rostro puedo adivinar que no sabías nada de esto verdad?.- negué a su pregunta perdiendo la mirada en el ventanal-…Bella esta en problemas?.- dijo Maggie con gracia en su voz.

-Bella esta en problemas.- dije con media sonrisa.

-Papaaaa!.- ambos volteamos en dirección a la voz saliente del living.

-Papaaaaa, Papaaa!.- nos movimos con premura hacia la sala. Salí casi al trote por delante de Maggie. Me tope con todo por el camino, con la desesperación de llegar hasta el lugar donde estaba mi hija.

-Me ayudas Papi?.- en lo alto de las escaleras, estaba mi pequeña llena de bolsos y arrastrando un gran cobertor por el piso.

-Princesa que haces?.- subí los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a su lado.

-Dijiste que podíamos hacer cualquier cosa en la casa, necesito llevar todo esto abajo.- rodé los ojos, y bufé por lo bajo, la próxima vez debería pensar bien lo que le decía. Me acuclille a su lado y tome algunos de sus bolsos con la mano izquierda, la levante de su lugar con mi brazo libre, mientras ella arrastraba la cobija por las escaleras.

Baje con cuidado, y un cálido tacto en mi mejilla me hizo voltear y toparme con la hermosa mirada de mi niña que sonreía ampliamente. Me tomó por sorpresa el beso que plantó sobre mi rostro y como se acurrucó en el hueco de mi cuello, le estreché contra mi cuerpo y sonreí como idiota.

Maggie se acercó a tomar los bolsos de mi mano y aproveché la liberación para abrazar con más fuerza a mi hija, me dejé fundir entre sus cabellos y respirar de ella. Entonces recordé la visita de Charlie y me sentí más tranquilo, el podría observar con sus propios ojos lo importante que era mi familia de ahora en más. Todo había cambiado o eso intentaba.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Limones – B.S POV**_

-Entonces siempre es igual.-

-Si.-

-No te cansas?.-

-Si, tremendamente.-

-Y porque diablos lo sigues haciendo?.-

-Porque además soy un ser humano y tengo necesidades.-

-Esa es la excusa más barata que te he escuchado.-

-Nunca dije que mis excusas fueran brillantes.-

.

.

.

Nos sumergimos en un agradable silencio después de ese beso en mi mano, su contacto me tranquilizó tanto, que me dejé caer cómodamente sobre el colchón mientras aún sostenía de mí. Mi corazón no estaba demasiado relajado, pero inmensamente regocijado. Edward era mucho más de lo que mi fantasía creaba, era lo diferente, era lo prohibido, era el cuerpo, el deseo, y nada de eso era lo suficientemente grande para acallar el sentimiento de amor que crecía en mi interior al verlo relajado a mi lado.

Mis manos estaban ligeramente transpiradas, sentía vergüenza de que él sostuviera mi mano pegajosa pero NO era una opción soltarme. Edward pasó su mano libre por detrás de su cabeza y se quedo mirando el techo de la habitación, tenía mi rostro levemente de lado en su dirección, deleitándome con su perfil, mi boca entreabierta se secaba con el aire entrecortado que entraba en mi cuerpo mientras la vista me atontaba. Su piel era tan blanca, me moría de ganas de pasar mis dedos por su rostro y descubrir las texturas, la pequeña crecida barba que asomaba, divagué en mis pensamientos imaginando que tal vez mis labios pudieran sentir esas texturas, conocer cada rincón de su rostro, llenarlo de besos. Tragué saliva y me acerqué al centro de la cama, más cerca de él, seguía enfrascado en el techo, sus piernas cruzadas y estiradas sobre el colchón, uno de sus pies se movía insistentemente, que podría estar pensando?

Aún sujetaba mi mano, mis ojos se perdieron en la unión de nuestros dedos y una sonrisa adorno mi rostro. Volví a mi objetivo y contemple sus hermosos ojos verdes, unas imposibles pestañas del mismo color de su cabello cobrizo, inevitablemente mi recorrido termino en sus labios, permanecían cerrados, rosados, lineales, los abrió unos segundos para asomar su lengua y humedecerlos, mientras tomaba una honda respiración y expulsaba todo el aire en un suspiro sonoro. Ojala no este babeando en este momento, porque sería demasiado vergonzoso, estaba completamente atontada con cada uno de sus movimientos. La nuez de Adán bajo rápidamente y volvió a su lugar, la piel de su garganta estaba marcada por las pequeñas muestras del principio de una barba, mi boca se lleno de saliva, era demasiado tentador dejar que mi mente vagara en la idea de chupar su cuello y dejar millones de besos húmedos por esas zonas. Decidí que era mejor dejar de fantasear antes de saltar sobre su cuerpo y dejar que me tomara como quisiese.

Me acomode mejor en mi lugar, y me puse de costado, admirándolo una vez más, pero esta vez cerré los ojos y me concentré en nuestras manos unidas, imagine que éramos una pareja, que habíamos terminado de entregarnos y que disfrutábamos de un momento de relajación después de una noche de amor, imagine que Edward era mío, que yo era suya, y que me susurraba palabras de amor al oído mientras recorría mi cuerpo con sus dedos y acariciaba mi piel erizada por la hermosa sensación de saber que iba a terminar siendo de él nuevamente. El calor de nuestras manos era abrasador, deseaba tanto que me arrastrara de la mano y me subiera encima de su pecho para besarme desenfrenadamente, y yo probablemente lo dejaría recorrer mi cuello, lamer mi garganta, mi mandíbula, que saboreara cada rincón, mientras nuestras caderas se frotaban con desesperación.

-Porque sonríes?.- Oh diablos. Mis ojos se abrieron de inmediato al escucharlo, estaba en la misma posición que yo, de lado observándome con una hermosa sonrisa, note como su pulgar acariciaba el dorso de mi mano. Me ruboricé furiosamente y escondí mi rostro entre la almohada, esquivando su mirada.

-Hey, no te escondas.- mi mandíbula se tenso, por dentro mis dientes apretaban con fuerza, cuando su mano libre levantó mi barbilla y conecto nuestras miradas.

-Nada, solo pensaba.- solté nerviosa, no quería perderme en su mirada, sabía que iba a terminar ablandándome y caería nuevamente en su embrujo.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, acercó mucho más su cuerpo al mío, y afianzó su agarre en mi mano, mi corazón despertó de la relajación y un enloquecedor latido irregular menguó en mi interior.

-Puedo saber que pensabas?.- preguntó con esa preciosa media sonrisa, ahí fue mi escudo, se me aflojaron las medias y un escalofríos me recorrió la espalda haciéndome vibrar.

-Tienes frío?.-

-No, no.- dije como autómata con mis ojos clavados en los suyos.

-Puedo preguntarte algo?.-

-Sssi, si claro.- Ojala preguntara _Puedo besarte hasta que nuestro labios se gasten? SI CLARO_

_-_De que color son tus ojos?.- Qué?

-Disculpa, Qué?.- era broma? Porque demonios me preguntaba eso.

-Si, De qué color son tus ojos?.- Bueno, verás Edward, mis ojos son lo más normal y asqueroso del mundo, marrones, como el barro, como la mierda, pero los tuyos…los tuyos son….tan, tan, tan hermosos.

-Marrones?, simples, comunes, como los del 90% del mundo?.- mencioné divertida, por la estúpida pregunta, se iba a mofar de mí?

-No.-

-Disuculpa?.-

-No son simples, y mucho menos comunes, y definitivamente no son marrones.- Por dios, que no diga algo para embobarme más por él, porque no iba a poder detenerme.

-Son diferentes, si no aprecias realmente tus ojos, la respuesta más sencilla sería decir, son marrones. Pero no puedo creer que no te hayas puesto a mirarlos detenidamente en un espejo.

-Los veo a diario, desde hace 18 años.-

-Te has percatado que tienen diferentes tonos de marrón, son como hipnotizantes, chocolate, café, canela, pequeños destellos negros que los hacen más profundos, no lo se, son hermosos.

_1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,….salta sobre él Bella, viólalo. _

Y como si respondieran a su halago, mis pestañas se batieron con rapidez.

Edward sonrío, sus ojos se iluminaron, no pude evitar dejarme llevar por su calidez, mis mejillas se calentaron y sabía que estaban escarlatas, baje la mirada, cerré mis ojos fuertemente y volví a encerrar mi labio entre mis dientes.

-Cuando dejaras de hacer eso?.- susurro muy cerca de mi rostro, sus manos se acercaron a mis labios y quito la presión que ejercían con sus dedos.

-Y tu porque no dejas que lo haga?.- contesté

-Es demasiado tentador dejarte hacer eso. Eres conciente de lo sensual que te ves cuando haces eso.-

Me atore con sus palabras, una cosa era suponer que tenía algún efecto en él, pero escucharlo de sus propios labios…claro que sabía que algo despertaba en él, pero mi mente no procesaba eso todo el tiempo. Inconcientemente terminaba haciéndolo.

-Edward…..- _tranquila Bella, respira, respira. Focalízate en algo que no despierte tus bajos instintos. Su oreja, nada erótico, para nada, común y corriente, como puedes erotizar una oreja? No hay forma. Tal vez mordiendo su lóbulo, lamerlo, y respirar entrecortadamente en su oreja, o mejor, que escuche tus gemidos cuando el esta…MIERDA!_

Tome aire y me aleje de sus manos, rodé en mi lugar y pase mi mano derecha por mis cabellos estirándolos hasta sentir el dolor. Esta situación me estaba frustrando demasiado, estaba quemándome por dentro.

-Edward…- mejor era desviarme de los temas candentes.

-Mmm?..-

-Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí "fingiendo"?- bueno eso seguía siendo un tema candente, diablos! porque no podía pensar en otra cosa.

-Bueno, tampoco quiero que parezca que fue solo un polvo y ya.- puffff yo quiero eso! Como unas 10 veces, y para toda la vida.

-Entonces nos demoraremos sólo para que piensen que eres muy bueno y que realmente lo estamos disfrutando?.- hice una mueca por lo último, porque realmente no la estaba pasando bien fantaseando tanto sin nada de provecho. Aunque estar en estas circunstancias con Edward Cullen era genial.

-Supongamos…- dijo divertido mientras sonreía.

-Ya, en serio, tengo un amigo que esta esperándome afuera.-

-Un amigo?.-

-Si, un amigo que de seguro esta insultándome por la demora.- Pobre Jake, ya llevaba como dos horas aquí desde que lo deje en la casa de adelante, si no salía lo antes posible de este lugar corría peligro de que se presentara y armara un escándalo pensando que tal vez me ocurrió algo por la demora.

-Entonces….este amigo tuyo… porque no esta aquí acompañándote?.-

-Qué?.- lo mire sorprendida por el tinte serio que tomo su voz al preguntar.

-Qué si es tu _amigo…-_ escupió las palabras como si fueran lo mas desagradable, lo que me disgusto-…porque no esta aquí contigo?.-

Edward se levantó de su lugar y se elevo para sentarse contra el respaldo de la cama, yo lo observaba aún en mi lugar tendida sobre el cómodo colchón, por algún motivo que desconozco me incomodó el escrutinio que me estaba dando y opte por seguir su posición. Me deje caer por la madera a mis espaldas y crucé mis brazos al frente mientras analizaba que contestarle.

-Te dejó aquí?...supongo que no es tan amigo entonces.- voltee a ver su rostro altanero con su sonrisa de lado, y me enfermó su seguridad.

-Jacob esta esperándome en la casa de adelante, le pedí de favor que aguardara un momento, jamás me dejaría, es mi amigo, tu sabes lo que es eso?.- Ouch! Eso tenía que haberle dolido, porque su rostro se elevo altivo y decidido mientras las aletas de sus fosas nasales se agrandaban. Me regocije internamente, si el podía ser agresivo yo también tenía como responderle.

-Jacob.- dijo muy lentamente mientras no quitaba sus ojos de encima mío.

-Si Jacob.- contesté sin quitar la mirada de la suya.

-Entonces,…. Dime…. exactamente porque estas aquí y porque dejaste a tu amigo esperando delante cuando podrían haber venido los dos.- sus palabras fueron mas duras y recias, como si buscara interrogarme en lugar de una simple curiosidad. Apreté los puños debajo de mis brazos y esquive su mirada mientras mis ojos revoloteaban por la habitación ganando algunos segundos para elaborar una buena respuesta, que probablemente no fuera tan buena ya que estaba demorando mucho en ello. Mierda ya pasaron demasiados segundos, _piensa Bella piensa._

_Estará mirándome aún?_ Gire apenas mi rostro y ahí estaba, con una casi media sonrisa y sus imposibles ojos esmeraldas penetrándome.

-Entonces….- dijo impaciente.

-James.- solté.

-James qué?.-

-Ya te lo dije, James me invitó.-

-Si eso me lo habías mencionado, ahora porque esta tu amigo en la casa de adelante y tu aquí? Acaso no vinieron juntos?.- que diablos tenía ahora que necesitaba arremeterme a preguntas.

-Edward, a ti que mas te da, es sólo una fiesta, mi amigo se quiso quedar allá, cual es el problema con eso? Lamento que te moleste mi presencia.-

-No me molestas, me molesta que estés en este lugar que es otra cosa.-

-Y acaso eso no es lo mismo?.- lo miré incrédula por sus palabras, definitivamente nunca podría pasar nada entre él y yo, ya me quedaba claro que no era de su agrado.

-No, dije que me molesta verte en este lugar, no que me molestaras tú. Eso es muy diferente.-

-Ajá.-

-Isabella este no es lugar para ti, no se porque accediste a venir, Alice hablo contigo?.- Alice? Bueno si, había hablado con ella sobre él, pero no estuvo muy de acuerdo en que viniera, así que técnicamente no tenía mucho que ver.

-Primero Cullen, quien eres tu para decidir si un lugar es apto para mi o no?.- se carcajeo un momento y se dejo caer en el colchón mientras ponía las manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Segundo, yo voy donde quiero ir, de acuerdo?.- el asintió divertido.

-Tercero, qué? Que tiene que ver Alice en todo esto?.- bufé fastidiada con su interrogatorio y me tumbe en un movimiento brusco a su lado sobre el cobertor.

-Terminaste?.- dijo enarcando una ceja.

-Sip- contesté muy aniñada observándolo desafiante, me dio una pequeña sonrisa que casi hace olvidarme el enojo, pero me mantuve en mi postura.

-Mencioné lo de Alice, porque es una entrometida y no me extrañaría que anduviera de chismosa comentándote cosas como por ejemplo estas fiestas, y/o cosas referentes a mi vida, se le da muy bien eso de andar desplegando el sufrimiento que carga con su hermano inentendible.- sus palabras me sorprendieron, el parecía estar muy al tanto de lo que pasaba con Alice, entonces eso me hacía pensar que tal vez la situación no era tal cual ella describía o si?-…no me pasó desapercibida la amistad que están forjando ustedes dos, así que es muy fácil atar cabos Bella. Ahora mi pregunta es…porque estas aquí? No pareces estar embobada por James como para correr a sus brazos, es más…- su cuerpo se giró en mi dirección y una de sus manos pasó por detrás de mi cabeza sobre el amplio respaldo de madera-…casi te da un ataque de histeria de tan sólo pensar que podías terminar en la cama con él, no es cierto?.

Maldito Edward puto Holmes, que diablos podía contestar a todas sus conclusiones.

-Bien, por tu silencio veo que voy acertando, entonces sigo, tu _amigo_ Jacob esta delante tu estas aquí, buscabas algo en particular?, porque viniste hasta aquí si la fiesta estaba adelante? Yo creo que viniste por algo y me gustaría saber el porque?.

Como demonios salía de esta situación, no era buena armando historias en poco tiempo, y obviamente Edward no era una de esas personas fáciles de convencer, tal vez debería de usar la verdad para confrontar el aprieto.

-Esta bien Edward, tu ganas, te diré la verdad.- respire profundo y deje que mis manos se secaran sobre mis pantalones. Él se acomodo en su lugar y se acercó un poco más a mi, aún con el brazo detrás de mi cabeza el nerviosismo empezaba a consumirme y su fragancia comenzaba a emborracharme del éxtasis de su cuerpo.

-Me gusta alguien.- solté. Mis ojos temerosos observaron su reacción, su boca apenas se abrió y continué con mi verdad.

-Quería saber si él estaba aquí.-

-Como se llama?- EDWARD CULLEN, pensé. _Si Bella díselo y luego suicídate. Será un amor trágico. _

-Ahmm, no quiero decírtelo.-

-Estas mintiendo entonces.- se alejo de mi y una risa leve comenzó a rodearnos. Su actitud me sacaba de quicio, porque tenía que saber todo.

-No puedo tener secretos? Tengo que contarte todo? Eso no es justo, estoy siendo sincera contigo, podrías apreciar eso al menos.- me frustraba no atinar con ninguno de mis movimientos, sabía que no era buena mintiendo, pero parecía estar a ciegas con él, no encontraba como alejarme de su interrogatorio.

-Esta bien, esta bien, te creo, no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres. Sólo déjame decirte algo, si ese chico esta en esta fiesta y pertenece a este grupo, no es una buena persona Bella y es mejor mantenerte alejada de él.-

-Tu también estas en esta fiesta y perteneces a este grupo.- busqué su mirada, sus ojos esmeraldas me vieron con dolor, fue un instante en el que vi a Edward desarmado y con vergüenza de mis palabras. Alejó rápidamente su vista de la mía y se concentró en la pared.

-Es por eso que te lo digo, no hay buenas personas en este lugar, no es un sitio para ti.- cabizbajo me respondió.

-Porque no lo es? No soy tan buena. Cómo sabes que no soy una….alcohólica, cleptómana, o adicta al sexo, eh?-

-Si fueras adicta al sexo, estaríamos dándole un buen uso a esta cama, apenas bebes Bella, no era mi mejor noche, pero el día de tu cumpleaños eras un trapo de piso después de tomar algo, y todo lo que nombras son adicciones. Las adicciones no hacen malas o buenas personas, las actitudes si. Por eso el que me hayas contestado de esa forma me hace creer aún más en mi teoría.

-Cual es tu teoría entonces?.-

-Digamos que no es una teoría científica en lo que me vaso, sólo es intuición y lo que dicta un corazón.-

-Edward…- me atreví a tomar una de sus manos, él se sorprendió por el tacto pero dejó que nuestros dedos se entrelazaran y me vio con dulzura-…tu no me pareces una mala persona, eso me dice mi corazón.- mi corazón no sólo estaba convencido de la bondad escondida de Edward, mi corazón estaba enamorado y dolido al verlo ser tan duro consigo mismo. Sólo quería cuidar de su corazón, porque parecía tierno, hermoso, sincero y bondadoso. Mis ojos se aguaron cuando lo vi sonreír ante mis palabras, soltó mi mano y acuno mis mejillas entre sus manos para mirarme intensamente. No quería parpadear y dejar caer las lágrimas que se arremolinaban en mis ojos, pero sabía que eran notorias. Edward dulcifico su rostro y se acercó hasta dejar su frente pegada a la mía, el contactó me obligó a cerrar los. Me concentré en la calidez de sus manos y el aliento fresco que recibía de él, tan cerca de mis labios, no podía animarme a acortar la distancia, pero si podíamos permanecer en esta posición infinitamente, de todas formas iba a ser feliz.

Ambos pulgares comenzaron a dejar pequeñas caricias en círculos debajo de mis ojos, levanté mis manos en busca de las suyas y enrosque mis dedos en cada una de sus muñecas para quedarme junto a él por unos minutos más.

-Tu no me pareces una buena chica, tu eres más que eso Isabella…- la determinación al pronunciar mi nombre completo lo hacía validar más la frase y me sentía derretir entre sus manos con cada dicho-…tu eres es hermosa. Quisiera, quisiera….conocerte.- soltó con un anhelante suspiro.

Presione mis ojos con fuerza y el agarre sobre sus muñecas se hizo cada vez más fuerte, mis piernas temblaban de la emoción y deseaba tanto fundirme en su pecho. Porque me decía esto? Acaso el no tenía a Rosalie? Porque me hacía esto, yo estaba más que dispuesta a permitírselo, dejarlo acercarse a mi, que más quería.

-Hazlo…- oh no!, yo dije eso? Lo dije en voz alta? No, no puede ser, no, no, no. Tal vez no lo escuchó, o si?. No notaba ningún movimiento ni cambio en él para que se sobresaltara por mi confesión.

-Yo no soy la persona indicada…-oh mierda, si la había dicho-…hay alguien para ti ahí afuera, te lo aseguro.

Y con esas últimas palabras se alejo rápidamente de mi y volvió a su lugar en la cama, contra el respaldo de madera se dejo caer, su semblante era serio, duro y distante. Su mirada era gélida, en línea recta a su lugar, no lo notaba parpadear. Supuse que estaba pensando en algo demasiado duro para él para reaccionar de esa manera. Tímidamente volví a mi posición imitando la suya, yo deje caer mi cabello hacia delante con la cabeza gacha, me escondí entre mis cortinas chocolate y retorcí mis manos sobre mi regazo. Nuevamente el aturdimiento del silencio nos embargó, y la incomodidad era perceptible.

-Entonces, estaba tu chico en la fiesta?.- me sorprendió su pregunta y voltee a verlo, aún tenía la mirada perdida al frente, pero su ceño estaba fruncido y parecía cada vez mas lejano.

-Qué?.-

-El chico que te gusta, por el cual viniste aquí, diste con él?.-

-No.-

-Oh, lo siento.- fue su exclamación.

-Tal vez ya ni este aquí o este con alguien en algún cuarto, no lo se, no tiene caso.- me aventure a dibujar un poco más la supuesta historia. Edward me vió de manera sospechosa y volvió a su objeto de fijación sobre la pared.

-Lo dices como si ya no te importara.-

-Claro que me importa, pero que puedo hacer si ustedes tienen estas reglas de juegos tan extrañas, lo más normal es que él también tenga "cosas" que hacer.- _bien Bella, no te entusiasmes mucho con la historia que no podrás hilar. _

-Los juegos son eso, juegos, peligrosos o menos peligrosos pero son juegos al fin. No pareces muy abatida por el pensamiento de que tu galán este pasando por el mismo "juego".- _peligro, cambia de tema, cambia de tema Bella, no eres buena mintiendo no inventes más._

-Cómo lo hacen?.-

-El qué?.-

-El acostarse con cualquier chica sin conocerla, es decir, como haces para conectarte con tanta intimidad sin siquiera saber su nombre.- lo observé mientras descargaba mi interrogante y desviaba un poco el foco de atención.

-Bueno, si sabemos sus nombres, todas son conocidas…-contestó con altanería y sonriéndome de lado.

-Ja! Bueno, se saben los nombres y qué con eso?.-

-Es sólo sexo Bella, cuando lo practicas asiduamente…- asiduamente? De que diablos esta hablando, lo practicaba tan seguido con tantas? Edward es…. prostituto?

Algo en mi rostro lo debió sobresaltar porque lanzó una carcajada muy audible.

-Esta bien, no taaaaan asiduamente, a lo que voy es que, en estas circunstancias aprendes a utilizar al sexo como pura satisfacción momentánea. Entonces no importa quien tengas delante, cuando tu mente y otras partes de tu cuerpo sólo están preocupadas por satisfacer el deseo inmediato, lo haces.

-No te molesta que Rosalie también lo haga?.- esto podría darme una buena visión de lo que realmente sucedía en su relación, lo que significaría más o menos, esperanzas para mi.

-Claro que si, pero aprendimos a entenderlo y formar parte de él, sacando rédito de eso.

-Pero ambos están siendo infieles con el otro, eso no es duro de entender?.-

-Si lo ves de ese modo sí, pero es como llevamos nuestras vidas, ella sabe lo que siento y viceversa. Nuestra relación pasa por otros puntos, no es el sexo lo que nos completa.

Recordé la charla de Rosalie con Alice en su alcoba, ella parecía no estar de acuerdo con la vida de Edward, y fue notorio su disgusto al enterarse del engaño de él, entonces tal vez Edward no estaba del todo conciente del disgusto que era para su novia el llevar la misma rutina e inmiscuirse en su círculo.

-En todas las fiestas pasa lo mismo? Mismo juegos, mismas rutinas, mismas mujeres?-estaba realmente curiosa con el asunto.

-Casi siempre si, pero siempre tenemos visitantes nuevos.- batió sus cejas con alevosía refiriéndose a mi intrusión. Arrugue mis labios en una mueca, de segura no quería ser contada como una visitante nueva y mucho menos participativa en los "juegos" y algo me decía que no iba a ser mi primera y última visita al lugar.

-Entonces siempre es igual.-

-Si.-

-No te cansas?.- qué estúpida Bella, como diablos podía cansarse de saciar su deseo continuo todas las semanas, era una manjar para el hombre. Todas las adicciones en un solo lugar al alcance de la mano.

-Si, tremendamente.-Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y lo miré con asombro. Su respuesta fue como un fastidio reconocido. No entendía, el formaba parte de este círculo, se sentía demasiado aburrido y sin embargo seguía en este lugar. Definitivamente algo no me cuadraba.

-Y porque diablos lo sigues haciendo?.-llevé mis piernas a mi pecho y volteé en su dirección para apreciar mejor la respuesta que sus ojos iban a darme, mucho más significativa que la elaborada por su mente.

-Porque además soy un ser humano y tengo necesidades.- exacto. Esa no era la respuesta, el no iba a decirme algo sobre él. Si no tenía la suficiente confianza con Alice era imposible que la tuviera conmigo.

-Esa es la excusa más barata que te he escuchado.-me carcajee y crucé mis brazos envolviendo mis rodillas para anudarme más en el lugar.

-Nunca dije que mis excusas fueran brillantes.-Edward se cruzó de brazos y me veía con risas a mi lado, como siempre su altanera sonrisa y actitud primaban en cualquier discusión.

Un estruendoso sonido nos sobresaltó, ambos nos quedamos congelados con la mirada puesta en la puerta abierta de par en par, viendo la persona que se acercaba rápidamente a nuestro lugar.

-Vaya, no se si eres estúpida o una muy buena actriz.-

-Rose.- dijo él removiéndose un poco en la cama.

-Terminaste con ella?.- soltó ella con odio mientras tomaba de la mano a Edward para levantarlo de la cama.

-Rose, no pasó nada, deja que se vaya y te quedas un momento conmigo, quieres?.- él la tomo de las mejillas, se agachó un poco para que sus ojos conectaran. Desvié la mirada y presione mis rodillas con fuerza, mi corazón se partió en pedacitos al escucharlo decir esas palabras. No perdí más tiempo y me levanté bruscamente de la cama, en pie a un lado, les di la espalda, no iba a poder conmigo si los veía besarse o algo más.

-Bella- escuche a mis espaldas cuando su voz me llamó. Apenas y me giré y lo vi por encima de uno de mis hombros-…te acompaño hasta que encuentres a tu amigo allá delante, si?.- asentí tímidamente y camine a la puerta sin importarme en saludar a Rosalie.

-Me esperas un momento? Ya vuelvo si?.- le decía él con una dulce voz. Apreté mi mandíbula y traspase la puerta para esperarlo en el umbral de la habitación.

Edward no vino al instante, lo que me daba la pauta de que tal vez o seguían hablando o tal vez estarían besándose. Cerré mis ojos y comencé a caminar por el pasillo hacia la salida, no tenía caso seguir torturándome más.

-Bella!.- voltee para verlo trotar hacia mi.

-Ya me voy, ya se como salir, no te preocupes Jake debe estar esperándome.- no me molesté en rallentar mi paso y le contesté con la vista clavada en mi camino.

-Esta bien, sólo quiero asegurarme que llegues hasta tu amigo y salgas de aquí, James puede interceptarte por ahí.- soltó una carcajada y ya lo tenía a un lado con pasos rápidos siguiendo mi ritmo.

Ambos llegamos hasta la casa de adelante atestada de gente, pase la mirada rápidamente por el lugar y me encaminé a la barra en la que había dejado a Jake con Miss Pomelos.

-Lo encontraste?- me dijo él muy cerca de mi rostro, me tensé cuando paso una de sus manos por mi cintura y me atraía hacia él para que lo escuchara mejor. Me solté velozmente, le di la espalda mientras chocaba con todo el mundo y llegaba a mi objetivo cerca de la barra.

-Bella donde te habías metido? Llevó como 4 horas aquí esperándote!.- dijo mi amigo enfurecido con una lata de cerveza en la mano.

-No exageres, no fue tanto, lo siento Jake, podemos irnos ya?.- lo tomé del brazo para encaminarlo a la puerta y alejarnos lo más pronto posible de ese lugar y sobre todo de Edward.

-Si claro, tu estuviste no se que haciendo por ahí y ahora llegas y te quieres ir así como si nada. Bella no soy un taxi, me dejaste aquí como poste esperando por ti.- Jacob parecía no estar ayudándome y mi desesperación por salir de ese lugar cuanto antes me estaba carcomiendo.

-Jake lo sé, lo siento, y te prometo que te lo recompensaré, ahora sólo vayámonos de aquí, por favor.- mis ojos empezaron a escocer y apresure el paso hacia la puerta.

-Bella, estas bien?.- me pregunto mi amigo deteniéndome en el camino.

-Bella.- la voz de Edward nos hizo girar en su dirección, él se acercaba lento a nuestro lugar, su mirada se endureció cuando la posó en mi amigo. Algo me hizo acercarme a Jake y sujetarlo de sus brazos, buscando algo de protección.

-Edward ya puedes irte, Jacob y yo ya nos vamos, gracias por todo, adiós.- casi me tropiezo con cada una de mis palabras pero no me detuve más y sujete a Jake del brazo para arrastrarlo por el sendero y salir lo más rápido de allí. Mi amigo se sorprendió de mi actitud y no me quitaba los ojos de encima, dejó caer su lata de cerveza en la vereda y casi troté hacia el auto. Lo mejor era irme cuanto antes, llegar a casa y dormir para olvidar toda esa noche desastrosa.

Pero tenía todo el camino para torturarme pensando en lo bien que la pasarían Edward y Rosalie en esa cama.

-Que carajo te pasa Isabella?.- me sorprendió la rudeza de las palabras de Jacob al hablarme, me giré y lo mire con ofuscación.

-Que carajo te pasa a ti? Porqué me hablas así?.-

-Qué porque te hablo así? Mira como me contestas, qué diablos te pasa que llegas como torbellino y me sacas arrastrando del lugar y no conforme con eso me hablas de esta manera, sin mencionar las horas que estuve esperándote ahí dentro.- tenía razón, estaba sumamente molesta con Edward, me había enfrascado tanto en él que había olvidado por completo que Jake me estaba esperando, y terminé descargando mi enojo con mi amigo. Porque diablos dejaba que me afectara tanto verlo con ella, al fin y al cabo era su novia. _Respira Bella tienes que calmarte, deja atrás a Cullen y sigue con tu vida._

Frote mi rostro con desesperación y tomé aire profundamente, forcé a mi mente a dejar atrás todo lo que había sucedido esta noche.

-Yo…..lo siento Jake, puedes llevarme a casa?.- solté con la mirada perdida en la acera.

-Hey, qué te pasa? Sucedió algo allí dentro?.- acercó su cuerpo al mío, y pasó un brazo por mi espalda para atraerme a él. Sabía que mientras más me ablandara terminaría moqueando sobre su camisa.

-Nada, nada, sólo puedes llevarme a casa?.- me solté de su agarre para no dejarme caer en la tristeza y esquivé su mirada, entreteniéndome con el frío ventanal.

-No vas a contarme nada?.- insistió mi amigo mientras intentaba girar mi rostro, con fuerza voltee hacia él y trate de ser más ruda en mi respuesta para que ya dejara el tema de lado.

-Jacob puedes o no a casa de una vez?.- mis ojos hacían un terrible esfuerzo por no abandonar las lágrimas agolpadas en ellos.

-Mierda, algo pasó allí, porque carajo no puedes confiar en mi?.- deje que el silencio inundara la cabina, prefería no continuar con el tema y llegar de una buena vez a casa-…Bella?.-

-Por favor Jake sólo quiero irme a casa.- apenas y se escuchó mi voz, estaba a punto de quebrarme. Jacob arrancó, mientras bufaba y maniobraba con violencia los mecanismos del coche. Me aoville a un lado junto a la puerta y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el sueño, que se apiadara de mi evitándome encontrar a Edward Cullen en él.

.

.

.

La mañana del domingo me removí entre las sábanas confusa con todo los hechos que mi mente procesaba acerca de la noche anterior y madrugada de hoy. Debía de admitir que mi "plan" había salido a la perfección, había logrado acceder a la fiesta y no sólo eso sino que me mantuve en ella con Edward a un lado, a pesar del disgusto del juego y algunas palabras encontradas con él, tenía que agradecerle infinitamente el haberme salvado de pasar la noche con cualquiera del salón que nos rodeaba.

Tenía la cabeza llena de información acerca del dichoso círculo que mencionaba Rosalie y sólo se me ocurría una sola persona con la cual compartir todos mis descubrimientos, pero estaba segura que no era una opción confesarle a Alice que, sí, había asistido a la fiesta a pesar de su advertencia.

Pero esperaba, lógicamente, que su mejor amiga le fuera con el chisme, así que probablemente no tenía mucho tiempo para arreglar las cosas. Debía de pensar en una excusa más que convincente para explicarle a Ali sobre mi presencia en el lugar.

OYE ALICE, BUENO, TIENES UN HERMANO JODIDAMENTE CALIENTE Y HERMOSO, Y SABES QUE? ME ENCANTA, ENTONCES DECIDÍ SEGUIRLO Y PASAR EL RATO CON ÉL, NO TE MOLESTA VERDAD?

Definitivamente esa no era una opción.

Siempre tenía el camino de James, considerando que toda la velada me la pase huyendo de él. Así que por el momento sólo tenía como cuartada la invitación de mi nuevo amigo James.

Me levanté como zombie de mi cama y mientras terminaba de tomar mis cosas y dirigirme a asear, recordé que tenía que hablar con Jake sobre la noche pasada. La vuelta en el coche fue increíblemente silenciosa, yo ataba cabos y pensaba en Edward, en el momento que había pasado con él, en la llegada de Rosalie, en la fiesta, en los juegos y en el círculo. Mientras mi amigo no me dirigía la palabra porque yo ya no tenía ganas de aclarar las cosas, mi ánimo se había ido al tacho con la llegada de la rubia novia de mi chico de ojos verdes favorito. Y por supuesto no había tenido el mejor trato con Jacob una vez emprendido el viaje de vuelta, simplemente estaba demasiado fastidiada.

Baje las escaleras a toda prisa esperando no encontrarme a Charlie y poder usar el teléfono para hablar con Jake, pero no tenía tanta suerte.

-Buen día Bells.- me dijo él apenas sobresaliendo sus ojos por encima del periódico.

-Hola papá, buen día.- arrastre mis pies hasta la encimera para tomar una taza y servirme algo de café.

-Como estuvo tu noche?.- bien, el interrogatorio empezaba.

-Estupendo papá, Jake y yo nos divertimos muchísimo, fue increíble, prometimos volver a repetirlo.- _Calma Bella, no exageres. _

_-_Mmhmm.- fue su respuesta, voltee para ver su expresión pero ni siquiera había quitado la vista del diario así que continué con mi desayuno.

-Papá que harás hoy?.-

-Nada, porque?.- sus respuestas eran automáticas sin una pizca de emoción y la atención en mi estaba totalmente relegada.

-Sólo preguntaba.- tal vez hablar por teléfono con Jacob no iba a ser lo suficientemente sincero como disculpa por mi comportamiento con él. Y la presencia de Charlie en la casa rondando el teléfono no me iba a ayudar.

Jake merecía que se lo dijera en persona.

-Papá después de almorzar tal vez vaya a dar un paseo a la reservación, esta bien?.-

-Claro.- a veces amaba que Charlie fuera tan despistado. No necesitaba tanta charla.

.

.

.

Salí como bala de mi casa, hoy Charlie estaba en depresivo y se mantuvo muy callado en el desayuno como en el almuerzo. Cuando terminé de lavar los platos me alisté y Salí de casa para subir en la Chevy y volar a la reservación. Suponía que Jake estaba en su casa pero no tenía la certeza por lo que temía llegar y no encontrarlo. Así que manejé lo más pronto posible y llegué en tiempo record a la reservación.

Fui directo a donde imaginaba encontrarlo, donde solía pasar la mayoría del tiempo y donde sabría podríamos hablar tranquilos.

Y no me equivoqué.

-Hola Jake.- me acerqué, con él aún de espaldas acuclillado arreglando algo en su motocicleta. La sorpresa de mi presencia lo hizo soltar lo que tenía en sus manos y se giró apenas para verme sobre su hombro. El rechazo en su mirada me dio un escalofrío de cuerpo entero, escondí mis manos en los bolsillos delanteros de mis jeans y baje la mirada vergonzante que traía desde el último saludo que le di a mi amigo cuando me dejo en casa en la madrugada del domingo.

-Hey.- me contestó y volvió a sus asuntos. Suspiré profundamente y tome valor para acercarme a su lado mientras lo observaba trabajar en algunas piezas expuestas en el suelo.

Él ni se inmuto cuando me deje caer a su lado y crucé mis piernas para acompañarlo, mientras sumaba minutos para elaborar que decir en estas circunstancias.

-Lo siento tanto Jake.-solté con la voz más desgarradora que tenia en mi interior, sabía que estaba bastante molesto con mi actitud pero había terminado de lastimarlo cuando simplemente decidí ignorarlo todo el viaje de regreso, ya que estaba sumamente ocupada envolviendo mi mente con Edward Cullen y su jodida novia.

-Yo lo siento tanto, de verdad no quería dejarte allí, no me di cuenta de la hora y no se…-comenzaba a enredarme con las palabras, que más podía decirle para que entendiera que lo sentía-…podrías perdonarme?

Jake dejo su trabajo un momento y levantó la mirada para observarme, trate de sonreír levemente para que viera la sinceridad de mis palabras, pero sólo encontraba el rostro serio como respuesta.

-Dime que pasó anoche cuando te fuiste.- soltó con rostro serio.

-Nada Jake.-mis manos se retorcían sobre mis jeans, mala señal.

-Entonces vuelve por donde viniste.- se giró nuevamente y continuo en su trabajo. Me quedé estupefacta a su lado sin saber como proseguir.

-Tu…- sus ojos revolotearon rápidamente en mi dirección, expectante ante mis palabras-…conoces a Edward Cullen?.-

Mi amigo volteó levemente y me vio a los ojos confuso, sin entender a donde llegaba con mi pregunta.

-Todos lo conocemos en Forks, es un imbécil.- bien, entonces no era una buena opción contarle que estaba sumamente enredada con él, y que tal vez no sólo me gustaba como le había dado a entender la anterior noche.

-Bueno, conoces a su hermana Alice Cullen?.- iba a tratar de mentir lo menos posible.

-Si, esta loca también.-reí por lo dicho, verdaderamente Alice estaba un poco loca, pero era genial.

-Tal vez, bueno, Alice esta muy preocupada por su hermano Edward, piensa que tal vez esta metido en problemas con sus salidas y demás amistades.-

-Y tu qué con eso? En serio sólo te gusta o hay algo más? Pasó algo en la fiesta?-

-No paso nada…-mentí cobardemente-Yo, bueno…..si me gusta pero….yo tengo una linda amistad con ella, y Alice ha sido tan buena conmigo desde que llegué a Forks, que quise…ahmm….quise ayudarla. Edward….si, pues…..es complicado- escondí mis manos debajo de mis piernas, para que evitaran delatarme, me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, y no sabía si realmente Jake iba a terminar de entenderme.

- Le haces de niñera al hermano? Sólo porque te gusta?.-

-No claro que no…-bufé, esto iba a ser complicado de explicar-…ahmm yo quise seguir a Edward para conocer más acerca de su ámbito y contarle a Alice luego.

-Y porqué no lo siguió ella?.- cuando iba a dejar de preguntar?

-Porque ella no quiere ir a esas fiestas, dice que son peligrosas.-

-Pero te mandó a ti, así que tampoco le importas.-

-No me mandó, te digo que yo quise ir por cuenta propia para averiguar.-

-Y yo qué?.-

-Tu qué?.-

-Qué demonios tengo que ver yo en todo esto?.-

-Charlie no me hubiera dejado ir tan lejos, de noche, a una fiesta sola, necesitaba compañía.- dije muy sinceramente con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Me usaste?.- dijo Jacob azorado.

-Perdón Jake, yo lo siento tanto, por haberte usado, por haberte tratado tan mal ayer, me porté horrible contigo, puedes perdonarme?.- funcionaría con él la táctica que despertaba a Edward? Bueno, la respuesta de los ojos chispeantes de Jake al ver mis labios parecía una respuesta positiva.

-Bella…-Jake pareció confuso y desvió su vista, respiro profundo y se dejo caer más a mi lado-…estas segura que todo lo de ayer es por Alice, es porque te gusta, o no es sólo eso?.-

Mis dientes se apretaron fuertemente dentro de mi boca, no quite los ojos de encima del rostro de mi amigo, sabía que estaba estupefacta a lo que me decía. Él no era tonto, podía escuchar como en su cabeza los engranajes iban corriendo a toda velocidad mientras intentaba leer mi rostro y encontrar su respuesta.

-Jake…-como podía explicarle que era una sumatoria de todo, pero podía aseverar que la razón más pujante tenía que ver sólo con Edward Cullen-…si me gusta, pero también tiene que ver con Alice, pero no puedo negarte que la mayor parte de interés que envuelve todo esto, es en gran parte por él.

-Te pregunte ayer si sólo te gustaba o había algo más, tu me dijiste que no lo sabías. Bella déjame decirte una cosa…-Jacob se levantó de su lugar y fue alejándose de mi, lo seguí con la mirada hasta el portón de la entrada de su taller. Él se detuvo y volteo para decirme-…creo que ya sabes tu respuesta.

Me dio una mueca, se fue dejándome con la boca abierta sentada en el piso de su taller, mis dedos se retorcían debajo de mis piernas. Recorrí todo el lugar con la mirada tratando de entender lo que me había dicho.

_-Bella déjame decirte una cosa…._

…_. creo que ya sabes tu respuesta._

Claro que ya sabía cual era mi respuesta, había intentado luchar contra ella, hasta que me doblegó.

Me levanté de mi lugar y salí como rayo hacia mi camioneta, volteé rápidamente a mirar por el lugar para tener alguna visión de mi amigo, pero solo el bosque y la casa me rodeaba, una brisa tenue envolvía el lugar.

Subí a mi Chevy y cerré los ojos dejando descansar mi frente en el volante, Jake ya lo sabía.

Estaba enamorada.

.

.

.

Todo el camino de vuelta a casa fue una tortura, mi respuesta, la respuesta que ya sabía, que me tenía que dar, en voz alta, porque interiormente era enloquecedor sentir como cada parte de mi cuerpo gritaba esa respuesta sin problemas. Asumiendo, entendiendo, que estaba enamorándome de él, que cada poro de mi piel gritaba la respuesta, y de la que, hoy notoriamente, podía afirmar que era palpable, ya que mi amigo supo leerlo en mi.

Era tan fácil saber cual era mi propia respuesta, mi realidad exterior era la conflictiva, y tenía todo en contra.

Apenas a unos metros de mi destino, me percaté de lo que estaba delante de mis ojos. Si hubiera estado más atenta a mi camino, de seguro que podría haberme dado cuenta de esa presencia, y hasta hubiera tenido tiempo de girar y huir.

Pero con sólo unos metros de distancia y casi en la puerta de mi casa, no tenía más opción que enfrentar lo que viniera.

Mis puños se apretaron con fuerza al volante, mi respiración se agito y podía ver como el humeante calor de mi cuerpo se perdía frente a mis ojos congelándose por el frío que envolvía la ciudad el día de hoy.

No logré distinguir su familiar figura, pero podía notar la silueta detrás del vidrio, aunque no era transparente del todo, era perceptible la presencia de alguien dentro.

El Volvo, estacionado en mi calle, frente a mi casa, yacía ahí.

Ninguna luz prendida, ningún motor rumiante, sólo la silueta dentro.

Él de nuevo aquí, giré mi rostro velozmente a donde suponía estaría la patrulla de Charlie, pero nada estaba estacionado ahí. Me alivie por unos segundos y volví la vista hacía donde estaba él.

Vi como se removía en su lugar, y parecía prepararse para bajar del auto, mi corazón comenzó a agitarse nuevamente y a más velocidad. Con torpeza tome la manija de la puerta de mi Chevy y baje de ella para encontrarme con él nuevamente.

Mis piernas temblaban, ahí estaba yo, otra vez, pérdida por él. Horas habían pasado de la última vez que lo había visto y sentía que lo extrañaba, me regocije y alborote al mismo tiempo, estos días eran demasiado para mi.

La puerta del Volvo se abrió definitivamente y salió del auto con rapidez.

Todo el aire se me fue del cuerpo, no esperaba este encuentro tan tempranamente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**HOLA! Mil disculpas por la tardanza.**_

_**1) Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas q me enviaron algún que otro mensaje o review dándome buena onda, por el momento que estaba pasando, leo todo lo q me envían y les contesto a todas, siempre que pueda.**_

_**Por suerte todo esta mejorando en mi vida de a poco, pero siempre hay cosas que a una la mantienen un poco triste. Y por supuesto influye muchísimo en mis ánimos para escribir.**_

_**2) He recibido muchísimos alertas y favoritos en todo este tiempo que no he actualizado, y agradezco mucho a toda la gente nueva que me sigue con esta historia, sean bienvenidos/as.**_

_**3) Creo q es de público conocimiento los problemas que hubo en FF en estos días, yo sufrí varios en estas semanas, habría podido subirles el capítulo antes de no ser por un error que me daba cada vez que intentaba actualizar, por suerte lo solucioné pero luego me colgué y paso esto de que no se podía actualizar así que tomó más tiempo subirlo.**_

_**4) De verdad les pido un millón de disculpas por la demora, pero en serio, no fue fácil sentarse a escribir cuando todo tu alrededor se derrumba y no puedes mantenerte en pie. **_

_**Aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, estoy con muchas ganas de escribir y ya estoy en los demás caps, espero les guste este. **_

_**Lamentablemente, les tengo que comunicar que no voy a poder actualizar una vez por semana como lo hacía antes. Para aquellas q me conocen y las que no, estudio dos carreras, trabajo y hago actividades extras que me mantienen muy ocupada, además de un viaje que estoy preparando para mitad de año, pero JAMÁS DE LOS JAMASES, voy a dejar de escribir esta historia, puedo demorarme, si, pero nunca la voy a dejar.**_

_**Tal vez me tome dos semanas para actualizar, pero lo haré, lo prometo.**_

_**Espero el aliciente de reviews que me motivan a apurar la subida a FF, recuerden es mi única paga, y se q no lo merezco ahora, por la demora, pero aquellas q tb escriben, saben que no siempre el ánimo es el mejor para obligarse a escribir. Y simplemente no servía sentada en la pc, escribiendo palabras sin sentido, asi q me sirvió el tiempo.**_

_**Quiero invitarlas a todas/os a unirse a mis páginas, por ahora no he pensado en subir adelantos a mi página pero voy a ver si lo hago en la page o en los capítulos q suba a FF, estoy debatiéndome donde lo haré.**_

_**(recuerden quitarle los espacios )**_

_**Página dedicada al mundo TWILIGHT: http : / /www . facebook . com / pages /Go-Twilight-South-America/104525429608889?v=**_

_**Página dedica a recomendar fics de TWILIGHT: htt p: / / www . facebook . com / pages/FanFics-Twilight/133521853328917?ref=notif¬if;_t=fbpage_admin**_

_**Muchas Gracias a TODAS/OS por leerme, espero ansiosa sus RW.**_

_**Mordiditas!**_

_**Regina**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

Chapter 10

_**Limones – B.S POV**_

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_Asumiendo, entendiendo, que estaba enamorándome de él, que cada poro de mi piel gritaba la respuesta, y de la que, hoy notoriamente, podía afirmar que era palpable, ya que mi amigo supo leerlo en mi._

_Era tan fácil saber cual era mi propia respuesta, mi realidad exterior era la conflictiva, y tenía todo en contra._

_Apenas a unos metros de mi destino, me percaté de lo que estaba delante de mis ojos. Si hubiera estado más atenta a mi camino, de seguro que podría haberme dado cuenta de esa presencia, y hasta hubiera tenido tiempo de girar y huir._

_Pero con sólo unos metros de distancia y casi en la puerta de mi casa, no tenía más opción que enfrentar lo que viniera._

_Mis puños se apretaron con fuerza al volante, mi respiración se agito y podía ver como el humeante calor de mi cuerpo se perdía frente a mis ojos congelándose por el frío que envolvía la ciudad el día de hoy. _

_No logré distinguir su familiar figura, pero podía notar la silueta detrás del vidrio, aunque no era transparente del todo, era perceptible la presencia de alguien dentro._

_El Volvo, estacionado en mi calle, frente a mi casa, yacía ahí. _

_Ninguna luz prendida, ningún motor rumiante, sólo la silueta dentro._

_Él de nuevo aquí, giré mi rostro velozmente a donde suponía estaría la patrulla de Charlie, pero nada estaba estacionado ahí. Me alivie por unos segundos y volví la vista hacía donde estaba él._

_Vi como se removía en su lugar, y parecía prepararse para bajar del auto, mi corazón comenzó a agitarse nuevamente y a más velocidad. Con torpeza tome la manija de la puerta de mi Chevy y baje de ella para encontrarme con él nuevamente._

_Mis piernas temblaban, ahí estaba yo, otra vez, pérdida por él. Horas habían pasado de la última vez que lo había visto y sentía que lo extrañaba, me regocije y alborote al mismo tiempo, estos días eran demasiado para mi._

_La puerta del Volvo se abrió definitivamente y salió del auto con rapidez._

_Todo el aire se me fue del cuerpo, no esperaba este encuentro tan tempranamente. _

Guardé mis manos en los bolsillos de mis jeans y me quedé estática, su rostro estaba serio al dirigirse a mi, de un portazo cerró la puerta del coche y se encamino a mi lugar rápidamente.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola Alice.- solté todo el aire que venía reteniendo mientras ella se acercaba. Paseé mis ojos por nuestro alrededor, estaba segura que ya Rosalie le habría contado todo sobre mi presencia en la fiesta y ahora sólo quedaba enfrentarla de la mejor forma-…quieres…quieres pasar un momento…hace frío aquí.- dije temerosa de su respuesta y actitud, ella sólo me observaba con desconfianza, hizo una mueca y se alejó de mi un paso.

-Seguro.- respondió, volteándose y dejándome el camino libre para guiarla.

Con torpeza saque las llaves de mi chaqueta y nos adentramos al living de mi casa, el silencio era abrumador, mis manos sudaban y mis movimientos eran torpes.

-Ahm, podemos ir a la cocina, esta más templado, puedo ofrecerte algo caliente para beber Ali?

-Claro.- sus respuestas eran horribles para mi, pero lo que más me incomodaba era el rostro serio que me daba Alice, podría estar tan enojada conmigo?

Mientras acomodaba las tazas para nuestro café Alice recorría la cocina con la mirada, ya sentada en la mesa y sus manos juntas sobre la misma, movía insistentemente su pie sobre el suelo. Estaba nerviosa?

-Sólo tengo Café, esta bien?.-giré levemente sobre mi hombro para ver su respuesta, me vio por unos segundos y volteó su rostro hacia la ventana para contestarme por fin.

-Café esta bien.

Cuando por fin terminé de servir las tazas y el silencio parecía absorbernos y aplastarme definitivamente me acerqué a ella y tome asiento frente a su lugar.

-Gracias.- casi susurro tomando su taza y envolviendo sus manos tomando el calor de la porcelana.

-De nada.- Imite su gesto y deje que mis dedos se relajaran por el calor de mi café.

-Rosalie se fue hoy.- Levanté mi rostro para ver el de mi amiga que parecía ausente en su lugar, aún perdida en la ventana.

-Oh…- fue lo más inteligente que salió de mis labios, podría ser que se haya ido por lo de ayer?-…estas mal por eso Ali?- me arrepentí al instante de mis palabras al verla voltear con rapidez en dirección mía y clavarme los ojos chispeantes de odio? No, no podía ser.

-A qué fuiste ayer a la fiesta Isabella?

Tragué en seco y lastimosamente mi garganta comenzó a picar. Bueno de alguna forma sabía que esto iba a ocurrir, sólo que no me esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

-James me invitó.- solté, como la gran idiota que soy.

Alice bufó con fuerza y negó mientras tomaba mejor asiento en su lugar.

-No puedes decirme porque fuiste realmente?

Sus hermoso ojos verdes, no tanto como los de su hermano, me taladraron de lado a lado, y quedé totalmente prendada a su mirada, pero sabía que ella podía ver el temor en los mios, no pude sostener mucho tiempo el duelo y dejé caer mi rostro.

-Edward discutió toda la mañana con Rosalie en casa, no nos dejaron dormir, y sabes cual fue el nombre que más salió de sus bocas?

Me removí incómoda en mi lugar y me aleje de la mesa escondiendo mis manos que no paraban de retorcerse entre ellas, sería posible que ellos hayan peleado por mi? Rosalie habría terminado con él?

-Bella.-

Miré con incredulidad el rostro de mi amiga, y tomé rápidamente mi taza para ahogarme en el café.

-Me vas a contar que pasó?.-

Mi trago se hizo eterno, y casi me atraganto, queriéndome esconder en la bebida. Tome valor para pronunciar las primeras palabras.

-Qué pasó con qué Ali?-

-Mejor dime porqué fuiste a la fiesta, pensé que mi advertencia había sido certera.

-Yo…- soy una imbécil.

-Bella te has ganado mi corazón en el poco tiempo que llevamos juntas…-oh no, iba a empezar a ablandarme, mala señal.-…y lo que te dije, fue porque realmente me preocupo por ti, crees que no se las mierdas en las que se rodea Edward, crees que nunca he ido allí? Conozco absolutamente todo, es por eso que te advertí, y sobre todo…- tomó con rapidez mi mano y la estrecho delicadamente sobre las suyas tibias-…conozco a James, y puedo asegurarte que es un cretino.

-Alice, te agradezco de corazón el interés que me das, pero en serio estoy bien, no ha pasado nada, Jake me acompañó- sonreí al final, intentando infundar mayor credibilidad.

-Por lo que escuché, si Edward no hubiera intercedido, algo hubiera pasado no?

Mi boca se abrió de repente y ya no supe que más agregar para desviar el tema.

-Quién…

-Rose me habló hoy antes de irse.

-Yo no sabía…

-Claro que no sabías, fuiste donde no tenías que ir, no se porqué aún, y terminaste casi acostándote con cualquiera. Bella te juro que si tu me dices que adoras eso no tengo problemas, pero se que no eres ese tipo de chica. Entonces porqué?

-Alice, cuántos años crees que tengo, no tengo que darte explicaciones sobre donde quiera o no ir.- cerré los ojos a modos de frustración cuando vi como sus ojos se entristecían y soltaba débilmente mi mano.

-Perdóname si te dio esa impresión. Estoy…..Rose se fue muy mal de casa, enojada y llorando, y lo poco que hable con ella y escuché, por la fuerte discusión que tuvo con Edward, era referido a ti.

Bien, entonces terminaron por mi? Como debería sentirme?

-Yo….. lo siento Ali.-

-Me sentí mal al saber que habías ido aún después de mi advertencia, se que puedes cuidarte y eres mayor, pero más me dolió el saber que no me lo dijiste. Qué es lo que pasó con Edward Bella?

Rechiné los dientes por dentro con tanta fuerza, me sentía horrible con Alice, quería ser capaz de decirle como me sentía con respecto a su hermano, quería ser capaz de confesarle todo.

-Nada, no pasó nada.

-Porque no confías en mi? Sólo lo estoy preguntando para escuchar las dos campanas, pero es obvio que ya se prácticamente todo. Te aseguro que Edward y Rosalie se encargaron de que toda la casa supiera lo que pasó.

Mis mejillas se calentaron y me sentí arder, toda su casa? Dios sus padres también?

-Si ya sabes todo entonces no creo que tenga algo más para contarte Ali.- seguramente era notorio mi sonrojo, oculté mi rostro entre mis cabellos sueltos a los lados mientras seguía dejando luchar a mis dedos sobre mi regazo.

-Oh por dios, entonces es cierto? Bella…con razón Rosalie estaba tan furiosa…- fruncí el ceño, algo no estaba yendo bien, porque debería estar tan furiosa Rosalie? Acaso Edward no pasaba la noche con diferentes chicas frente a sus narices, porque habría de enojarse tanto porque esté toda una noche sentado conmigo en una cama-…él muy imbécil tampoco fue capaz de negarlo, y claro, entonces Rose tenía razón. Porque hiciste eso Bella? Tu de verdad aceptas ese tipo de juegos o es que te gusta mi hermano?

Mis ojos estaban desenfocados, no estaba entendiendo lo que me decía.

-Alice, creo que no estamos en la misma línea…

-Claro que sí, no hay otra línea más que la obvia, me lo acabas de confirmar, te acostaste con mi hermano…

-Qué?

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo a sostener la taza que rodó por la mesa hasta hacerse trizas en el piso, la desesperación que me embargó en ese momento y con esa voz, me hizo saltar de mi asiento con tanta brusquedad que choque todo a mi paso.

Y mi temor se hizo más enorme cuando sus llameantes ojos llenos de odio, me atravesaron y me crucificaron ahí mismo.

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba ante su presencia, temí por mi vida, la de Alice, y la de Edward.

-Papá…-sólo atiné a mover una pierna cuando ya lo tenía sobre mi.

-Qué tu qué?

-Bella..- escuché de fondo a Alice, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para moverme y darle la espalda a Charlie.

-Te acostaste con Edward Cullen?

Y mi vida se fue en ese suspiro, todo mi cuerpo se contrajo, un escalofríos menguó todo mi ser, para dejarme totalmente inerte frente a él.

-Bella te estoy hablando!.- me sorprendió la rudeza con la que me tomó del brazo para sacarme de la petrificación. Desperté con el temor consumiendo, y me solté como pude de su agarre. Volteé apenas para dirigirme a Alice.

-Alice, luego te llamo, si?

-Claro, con permiso.

Amé la reacción de mi amiga que velozmente desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, dejándome con la imitación del demonio frente a mi.

-Isabella, explícame lo que acabo de escuchar y por tu bien que no sea cierto porque te llevo ahora mismo al aeropuerto.

Me tomó por sorpresa sus palabras, pero no debería de asombrarme debido al grado de enojo que tenía Charlie en estos momentos, podía esperarme cualquier tipo de amenaza.

-Bien…porque no tendrás que hacer tal cosa.

-Habla, ahora.

-Rosalie la novia de E dward esta celosa porque lo vió platicar conmigo un par de veces en el colegio, él y yo compartimos clase en Biología y tenemos un grupo de trabajo, tenemos que juntarnos de vez en cuando para pautar cosas. Ella no lo soportó y se enojó con él, inventó cosas que nunca han sucedido porque esta totalmente envuelta por los celos. Alice quien es su mejor amiga y confidente, pensó que esas mentiras eran ciertas, es por eso que ha venido a preguntarme si algo de lo que le contó su amiga tiene verdad.

Solté todo el aire dentro mío, y mantuve mis ojos abiertos y fijos en el rostro de Charlie. Por dios, jamás en mi vida había armado una historia en tan pocos segundos. Por supuesto el miedo que me invadió completó las fichas necesarias para terminar ganándome el premio a la mejor embaucadora.

Momento, aún no confirmé si la historia fue creída.

-Pero que demonios le pasa a esa niña para inventar tal cosa?

Bingo, eres buena Swan.

-No lo sé papá.- caminé rápidamente para limpiar el desastre del café en el suelo, mientras me regocijaba internamente por mi cometido.

-Tienes que hablar con ella, no puede estar diciendo tonterías sobre ti.

-Da igual papá, yo se que no es así, no voy a darle mayor interés.- me sentí una perra.

-Por dios Bella, casi me muero cuando escuché eso al entrar.

-No exageres papá.-

-Estas loca? Cómo quieres que me sienta si escucho que te acostaste con ese imbécil. Podría morir de un infarto, lo juro…

Rodé los ojos mientras secaba el suelo.

Ya con la calma poseyéndome, Alice vino a mi mente rápidamente, porque demonios pensaba tal cosa? Qué fue lo que le dijo Rosalie?

_-…él muy imbécil tampoco fue capaz de negarlo, y claro, entonces Rose tenía razón._

Que mierda hizo Edward?

.

.

.

7.58

Perfecto.

Aún no habían llegado.

Cualquiera de los dos que llegara primero era mi objetivo.

Y para mi mala suerte, el Volvo fue el primero en arribar. Tomé mi mochila y salí de mi camioneta con rapidez, no iba a permitir que se me escapara, tenía que aclarar las cosas, mi imagen sobre todo.

Vi a Edward, tan hermoso como siempre, llevaba unos jeans negros con un suéter azul, apenas y sobre salía por el cuello y mangas, la camisa clara que llevaba debajo. Podía ser aún más hermoso el día de hoy? Claro que si. Al moverse un poco en su lugar, pude ver a Alice saliendo del lugar del copiloto, lo que me resulto raro, ella tenía su propio auto. Aunque eso explica el porque ayer también llegó a casa en el auto de Edward.

Escogí a Alice.

Era más fácil enfrentarme a ella que a Edward, y debía aclarar las cosas primero con ella.

Espere que él ingresara al edificio mientras Ali caminaba lentamente por detrás. Apresure mi pasó y la seguí.

-Psss, Alice!.- quise ser silenciosa, pero no lo conseguí cuando ambos se voltearon en mi dirección, y la hermosa mirada de Edward me scaneó de arriba a abajo. Me detuve en mi lugar y lo observé nuevamente, definitivamente hoy estaba más hermoso, no se había afeitado, pero no influía negativamente en su aspecto.

-Hola Isabella.- dijo fríamente, lo que me hizo rechinar los dientes. Volvimos a alejarnos, porque mi nombre completo?

-Hola.- apreté mi abrigo y me fui acercando a mi amiga lentamente. Le sonreí tenuemente y me alegré de recibir el mismo gesto. Edward se alejó de nosotras y lo agradecí internamente, no funciona con él cerca mío.

-Hola Bella.- amorosamente me dijo ella.

-Ali, como estás?.-

-Bien, entramos?.-

-Si, pero….Alice, yo quería hablar contigo.

-Dime.- esto estaba muy fácil.

-Bueno…-

-Qué pasó con Charlie ayer? Te regañó?.-

No supe como contestar a eso, pero mi rostro le dio una pauta.

-Ahora esta todo bien.-

-Me alegro. Qué querías decirme?

-Es sobre lo de ayer.- su mirada cambió rápidamente y dejó el peso de su cuerpo a otra pierna.

-Sobre eso, si….-

-Yo quiero que sepas Ali, que…-

-No te preocupes, tengo que pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer, te metí en un gran problema con Charlie. Edward habló conmigo ya esta todo aclarado, no te preocupes.

No entendí muy bien a que se refería. Porque teniendo en cuenta su última charla con Edward y su manera de venir a increpar a mi casa, me dejaba entender que no se estaban dando las verdaderas explicaciones.

-Si bueno, pero yo quisiera darte mi verdad, mis explicaciones, no quiero que te cuenten lo que no es.

-Bella de verdad, no hay problema, Edward ya me dijo todo. Te pido disculpas por lo de ayer, espero que Charlie no haya sido muy duro contigo, en verdad perdóname.

-Si Ali, esta bien. Pero qué fue exactamente lo que Edward te dijo?

Tenía que asegurarme que su historia fuera mi historia.

-Bueno, mencionó el estúpido juego de las llaves en el que tú participaste…- su mirada fue totalmente recriminatoria a lo que sólo pude acompañar con una mueca-…y bueno, que sabía que tu no sabías lo que estabas haciendo, así que me dijo lo de tu llave y como él intentó tomarla y lo logró. Y luego lo del cuarto y eso.

No sabía como responder a eso, le dijo todo tal cual? Sin omisiones?

-Te dijo que hicimos en el cuarto?.- estúpida, eso sonó horrible.

Alice soltó una carcajada y me tomó del brazo para encaminarnos al pasillo.

-Si, me dijo que hicieron en el cuarto.- su voz fue pícara.

-No, él y yo no…- comencé a hiperventilar por lo que estaba suponiendo.

-Tranquila, se que no tuvieron sexo, que sólo pasaron la noche platicando y nada más hasta que llegó Rose, es así verdad?

Asentí de forma autómata, por supuesto que él omitió algunas partes, pero era mucho mejor así.

-Bueno ahora todo aclarado, sólo quiero volver a pedirte perdón por lo de ayer, no tenía porque comportarme de esa forma, pero me sentía tan mal por la ida de Rose. Odio que pelee con Edward, ellos se aman tanto, y los amo tanto, que de sólo pensar que la causa de su separación habías sido tú, me dolió enormemente. Pero tranquila no fue eso. Casi muero cuando vi a Charlie ayer detrás de ti. Cuéntame que pasó?

Alice siguió hablando hasta que llegamos cada una a su aula, apenas pude contestarle con monosílabos, mi cabeza sólo retenía tres palabras…

…_ellos se aman…_

Me sentí resquebrajar por dentro, no podía evitar pensar que tal vez ellos podían haber terminado por mi causa, y él hubiera venido a mi para confesarme su amor. Que ilusa podía llegar a ser.

Alice me dejó en la puerta de mi primera clase y se fue.

Biología.

.

.

.

-Terminaste con eso?.-

-Ya casi.-

Todo parecía demasiado normal en clases, ninguno había mencionado nada del fin de semana y nos mantuvimos callados durante gran parte de la lección del profesor. Apenas un temeroso Hola salió de mis labios y un asentimiento de cabeza por su parte. Nos sumergimos en nuestras tareas grupales, dividimos las preguntas y cada uno en su mundo. Debo aceptar que me tomo más de 15 minutos responder cada una de ellas, 10 minutos los dedicaba por completo a observar a Edward, tan pulcro en cada una de sus actitudes, posicionaba la hoja en el centro del pupitre, colocaba su libro a media distancia de su mano, su lápiz negro correctamente colocado en paralelo a su hoja. Me removí en mi asiento y procuré estirarme para ver que tomaba de su mochila. Sacó una caja de terciopelo, me sorprendí al verlo colocarse unos perfectos lentes con marco negro. Si había algo más que Edward Cullen podía tener para erotizar más su imagen, era el aspecto que dejaban esos hermosos lentes en su rostro. Sus perfectas blanquecinas manos, unos delicados dedos largos, culminando en unas pulcrísimas uñas correctamente cortadas.

Simplemente era difícil dejar de admirarlo, mire mi hoja blanca, y caí en cuenta el tiempo que estaba perdiendo reparando en los detalles del hermoso hombre a mi lado. Tomé mi lápiz, y me dispuse a contestar, me percaté de mis propias manos, sencillas, algo ásperas por el jabón y el lavado, uñas limpias, pequeñas sin gracia, no tenían aspecto de ser manos femeninas. Escondí mi mano libre entre mis muslos y continué con mi tarea.

-Creo que esta casi todo.- dije dándole una hojeada a mi trabajo.

-El mío ya está, quieres ver si falta algo?-

-De acuerdo, aquí tienes la mía.- ambos nos intercambiamos nuestros trabajos, no fue raro encontrar una hermosa caligrafía en cada reglón, perfectamente dispuesta entre las líneas, delicada y prolija. Por primera vez sentí vergüenza de mi escritura, de reojo miré su rostro para encontrar algún atisbo de desagrado, pero estaba seriamente leyendo mis respuestas. Dios, podía entender mis jeroglíficos?

-Swan.-

Sonreí por el nombre y volteé a verlo, esa sonrisa cautivante dibujada en su rostro, no pude más que responder con una igual, por supuesto que menos cautivante.

-Jum?.-

-La 3 esta mal, fíjate- tomé mi hoja y releí el punto-…te han dicho que tienes una letra horrible?

Y ahí estaba la mención.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada y negar al mismo tiempo, el reía conmigo y no se preocupaba por ocultar la gracia, me dio pena por mi y me sonroje, era obvio que se percataría de eso.

-Bueno, chico perfecto, no todos tenemos los dones que tienes tu, deberías relajarte un poco, no puedes ser tan perfecto en todo.

-En que más soy perfecto? según tu descripción.- temerosa volteé a verlo, tenía una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro, totalmente desafiante, sus preciosas esmeraldas se intensificaban detrás de esos perfectos lentes.

Edward se los quitó y volvió a observarme esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

-No te conozco.- solté agriamente mientras me enfrascaba en mi tarea.

-Exacto, pero ya infundaste algo sobre mi.- respondió entre sonrisas.

-Es una suposición, primeras impresiones, sólo eso.-

-Vaya, tendré que esforzarme un poco más.-

Terminé rápidamente de corregir mi hoja y dejé a un lado nuestro trabajo, para enfrascarme en nuestra charla.

-Porqué dices eso?.- crucé mis brazos al frente y lo observé de la misma manera desafiante que encontraba en él.

-Porque odio que se dejen llevar por las primeras impresiones, y creo que tu ya conoces demasiado para saber que la perfección esta muy lejos de mi.-

-Si te refieres a…..lo del fin de semana….-comencé a titubear en ese instante sin saber si estaba bien continuar con esa conversación-…no ha influido negativamente en tu imagen.

Su rostro cobró una seriedad de un momento a otro, y parecía fastidiado por algo, no supe entender si mi respuesta le había molestado.

-Isabella contéstame algo sencillo.- mi corazón se desbocó cuando lo sentí cada vez más cerca de mi rostro y se fue inclinando hacia mi lado, de reojo miré a mi alrededor para ver a mis compañeros y al profesor, pero todos parecían entretenidos en la actividad. Volví la atención a Edward y ya lo tenía a escasos centímetros de mi, lo que hizo alborotarme aún más, me removí en mi asiento buscando escapar.

-Edward por favor….no…- apenas pude alejarme de su cuerpo cuando sentí como me acercaba más a él desde mi codo.

-Dime sólo una cosa…- sus intensa mirada me dejó completamente desarmada para él-…sólo será si o no, de acuerdo?

Asentí sin dejar de perder de vista su rostro.

-Puedes hablar.- rió suavemente, y su aliento fresco me penetró por completo, mi cuerpo ya empezaba a temblar con su tacto y la cercanía estaba por desestabilizarme aún más.

-Fuiste a la fiesta para encontrar al chico que te gusta verdad?.-

Pase saliva sonoramente y me tensé.

-Si.

-Pero ese chico no es James?

-No.

-Y no pudiste hablar con ese chico?

-No.

-Te gusta en verdad él?

-No era una sóla pregunta?

-Te molesta?

Elevé mis hombros restándole importancia.

-Si.- Claro que me gustas, cada día más.

-Me dirás su nombre?

-No claro que no.

Fruncí el ceño y negué fervientemente, no estaba tan loca para confesármele en ese momento.

-Dijimos que sólo si o no. Entonces, te gusta aunque sea peligroso?

-Si.- no eres peligroso Edward.

-Imaginaste como sería besarlo?

-Si. Edward….

-Shhh, seguirás yendo a las fiestas aunque te lo prohiba?

-Si.- mi sonrisa se amplio y Edward negó con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-Crees que el pueda fijarse en ti?

-No.- porqué te fijarías en alguien como yo?

Y la realidad de mis palabras me entristeció al instante al verme tan lejana a él.

-Crees que si él te invita a salir aceptarías?

-Si.- porque eres tan hermoso? _Si pudiera quedarme en este salón a solas contigo y dejar que me besarás aunque sea, un beso pequeño, perderme en tus labios Edward…_

-Entonces él te encanta?

-Si.-…_hundir mis dedos en tu cabello, sentir la suavidad de tu piel en mis labios, la calidez tu cuerpo…_

-Eres totalmente débil a su lado?

-Si.-…_la humedad de tus besos sobre mi rostro, sobre mi cuello, recorriendo mi piel con la perfección de tus dedos…_

-Lo deseas?

-Si.-…_presionándome a ti de forma insistente, devorando mi pecho…_

-Crees que podrías enamorarte de él?

-Si.-…_envolviéndome a ti, abrazándote más fuerte, fundiéndote conmigo…_

-Quieres que te besé?

-Si-…_deseando más y más de tu cuerpo, invitándote a mi…_

-Te gusto Bella?

-Si…- _dejando_…-...NO!.- me solté de su agarre y salté de mi silla casi cayendo al suelo de no ser porque Edward me tomó rápidamente de la cintura.

-Señorita Swan, quiere explicarme a que se debe su grito, quiere contarnos a la clase?- mi respiración se entrecortó, mi corazón latía desbocado en mi interior, me froté la frente quitando la transpiración, el nerviosismo me consumió. Todos tenías sus miradas sobre mi.

-Estas bien?.- susurró un Edward preocupado a mi lado con el rostro contraído. Me incorporé mejor y tomé asiento rápidamente, envolví mis brazos a mi alrededor y miré al frente.

-Profesor, yo lo siento, es que olvidé hacer algo muy importante y…... me sobresalté, eso es todo.-

-Quiero su trabajo y el del Señor Cullen en mi escritorio antes del timbre.-

Tomé con velocidad nuestras hojas y las preparé para alcanzarlas en vista de que faltaban unos minutos para el recreo.

-Bella?.- Edward llamó mi atención, y ya no quise voltear a verlo, me mantuve inmersa en mi trabajo, aunque estuviera releyendo el mismo reglón unas diez veces sin entender nada.

-Jum?.- soné despreocupada.

-Nada.-

Sin movimiento alguno, observé de lado a Edward mientras juntaba sus libros.

Estaba más que cagada.

Fue la peor forma de decirle que realmente me gusta.

.

.

.

-Bella!

Tenía que huir, llegar lo más pronto posible a mi casa y ahogarme en la ducha, o tal vez arrojarme de las escaleras, si eso!

Chocaría la Chevy contra algún enorme pino en el bosque, o manejaría hasta caer por un acantilado.

Apresuré mi paso hasta llegar a la puerta de mi camioneta, arroje dentro mi mochila y me metí dentro.

-BELLA!

Donde diablos metí las llaves?

-BEEELLAA!

Cuando por fin las encontré y estaba a punto de hacer contacto, el golpe brusco en mi ventana me hizo bufar fuertemente.

Bueno, retrasaré un poco el suicidio.

-Bella qué te pasa, llevo tiempo llamándote, parecías estar huyendo, esta todo bien?

-Me estabas llamando Alice? Oh perdón no te escuché.

-Estas bromeando verdad? Llevo siguiéndote y llamándote desde que saliste del aula.

-Lo siento, estaba inmersa en tareas que debo hacer en el día.-

-Segura? Te ves….rara.- Alice me escudriñó con el semblante contrariado.

-Seguro Ali…..me….tengo que ir…- apresuré mi huída cuando vi salir a Edward tan tranquilo como siempre-…nos vemos mañana. Adios

-Espera, espera…-

-Alice llevo prisa….por favor.- intenté poner mi mejor cara de suplicio para que entendiera.

-Ya, espera, no te robaré mucho tiempo. Quería invitarte a casa este viernes, mis padres se van de viaje, y no quiero quedarme sola. Podemos armar una noche de chicas, le avisaré a Ang, qué dices?.- un exultante bello rostro me regalaba mi amiga.

-Sola? Pero Jasper?.-

-No puede quedarse conmigo, creo que tiene algo ese día.-

-Oh! Bueno….. pero sola?.- quería preguntar por Edward, pero no me sentía lo suficientemente aireada después de la última charla como para preguntar por él.

-Bueno…..si estaremos solas…-

-Claro, no te preocupes, más tarde le aviso a Ang. Oh también tengo que decirle a Edward que vendrán este viernes, seguro no tendrá problemas. Adios Bells!- apenas y pude terminar de continuar mi frase cuando Alice salió de mi vista rápidamente y se dirigió al Volvo. No, no y no, declinaré mi respuesta. No quiero volver a toparme con él por un buen tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Manzanas – E.C POV**_

-Tu no entiendes.-

-Ajá, como sea, podemos ver otra cosa?.-

-No! Quiero ver esa!.-

-Hey, que dijimos de los berrinches?.-

Ella se vió sorprendida por mis palabras, y sus cachetes se tiñeron de rosa, para ocultarse entre sus hermosos largos cabellos cobrizos. Debía mantenerme firme con ella, pero me era prácticamente imposible no embelezarme en cada detalle. Me acerqué a su lado para tomar el dvd que quería ver, por vez número mil, y de reojo la vi festejar en silencio con movimientos histéricos. Algo de Alice en ella, no me sorprendía.

Nuestro living estaba completamente acampado por los juguetes de mi hija, un gran cobertor en el centro frente a la chimenea, y una perfecta bandeja con comida chatarra, cortesía Edward Cullen, de lo que jamás se enteraría Bella Swan.

Me dejé caer en el suelo lleno de cojines a nuestro alrededor, tomé una gran bolsa de papas mientras me preparaba para dormir una hora y veinte minutos aproximadamente, un estimativo de la duración de la película.

-Yo también quiero.- dijo ella muy contenta cayendo a mi lado y arrebatándome la comida.

-Sabes que no puedes decirle a mamá que estuvimos comiendo esto, verdad?.-

-Si lo sé, le diré que me diste verduras todos los días.- lleno su manita de papas y las engulló de un bocado con desesperación.

-Tranquila, no quiero llevarte con Carlisle. Toma.- le pase la gaseosa y me recosté sobre un cojín.

-Sabes, tu mamá no va a creer que te dí verduras todos los días así que olvida eso. Mejor no digas nada.-

-Extraño a mamá.-

-Yo también la extraño.- era increíblemente difícil pasar tiempo alejado de Bella, tanto tiempo me negué a la felicidad junto a ella, y ahora no podía pasar más de dos días sin extrañarla. El vacío me calaba hondo, no tenía registrada mi otra mitad, ella se había llevado parte de mi ser.

Lo único que deseaba era ser el hombre que ella mereciera tener a su lado, amarla sin retenciones, vivir día a día la hermosa cotidianeidad familiar que nos privé durante muchos años. Sentirla junto a mi en cada etapa de su embarazo, no dejarla nunca más pasar lo mismo. Ella no merecía tanta desazón, no merecía tanta soledad, y me maldije una y un millón de veces más, culpándome por todo.

Solo ella, ella que perdonaba, que aceptaba, que la ignorancia de su edad la alejaban del conocimiento real, del entendimiento letal y doloroso por el que atravesamos.

Si una lágrima más era derramada por ella, por mi causa, no volvería, dejaría el camino libre para que ellas busquen la felicidad en otro, no permitiría que nadie les hiciera daño una vez más, aunque tuviera que protegerlas de mi mismo.

Miré el techo de mi sala, deje que la oscuridad me absorbiera por unos instantes, cuanto odiaba las lagunas mentales de colores fríos, me atormentaban, me socavaban lo peor, me dejaban a la intemperie con los miedos, las culpas y el amor que llegó tarde pero que al fin llegó. Fui dejándome llevar por los espacios vacíos y penumbrosos que últimamente volvían a abordarme, mis ojos se fueron cerrando y relajándose, para terminar cayendo en los sueños, sueños…..pesadillas que intensificaban mi cruz.

-Mamá me dijo que cuando viera que te pierdes con la vista en algún lugar y te quedas pensando, te recordara que te amo mucho y te llenara de besos.-

Susurró mi pequeña en mi oído, una amplia sonrisa decoró mi rostro y la abracé fuertemente contra mi pecho.

_Bella tu siempre me salvas._

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

_**Hola lectores/as como están, no puedo estar pidiendo perdón todo el tiempo por la demora, pero es verdad PERDÓN! En mi defensa FF también estuvo andando mal :P **_

_**Pero en serio, si perdón, pero gracias a una amiga esta semana INCREÍBLEMENTE subiré DOS CAPÍTULOS!**_

_**Le prometí de regalo de cumpleaños así que, me verán nuevamente en estos días con el siguiente cap. **_

_**Me di cuenta que no he hablado de la historia casi, bueno porque las dejo leer y que saquen conclusiones solas. Pero básicamente, mi historia siempre la pensé en dos partes, una fluida con la historia narrada por Bella, normal, y otra con ausencias de todo, narrada por Edward, donde casi les da muchas explicaciones que evitaré en el BELLA POV. Debo decir que el meollo de la historia es basada en hechos reales jajaja la vida misma. No quiero que odien a Edward y tampoco que sea el encantador príncipe de los cuentos, verán, él es un poco de mi en esta historia, así que es bastante íntimo escribirles esto, espero les siga gustando. **_

_**Me encanta leer sus comentarios sobre el fic, y MUCHAS GRACIAS por los alertas y favoritos que he recibido, son muchos realmente, me alegra q les guste la historia, pero más me alegraría leer su RW jajajaajaj**_

_**Bueno no molesto más, hasta dentro de unos días con el cap que sigue.**_

_**MORDIDITAS **_

_**Regina**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

Chapter 11

_**Limones – B.S POV**_

-Alice qué haces?.- preguntó Angela, intentando mirar por sobre el hombro de mi amiga, totalmente enfrascada en su papel.

-Una lista.-

-Ajá, eso veo, pero para qué es tu lista?.-

-Para el viernes.-

-Piensas invitar muchos más?.-

-Sólo seremos nosotras tres.-

Nosotras tres? Miré a Angela con duda y ella sólo sonrío y volvió a su almuerzo.

Todo lo que pedía era tener la fuerza suficiente para rechazar la invitación, a pesar de saber que sólo nosotras tres estaríamos en casa de los Cullens, no me dejaba para nada tranquila el ir a su casa, sobre todo después de la supuesta pelea de Rosalie y Edward. A sabiendas de que por Alice, supe que mi nombre se involucró en la discusión y que toda su casa estaba al tanto de eso. Y por supuesto la razón de mayor importancia en todo el mundo, mi no confesión de amor a Edward en clase de Biología. Esa era la peor, por nada del mundo quería verlo, cruzarlo, hablarle, ni siquiera su Volvo, nada de nada.

Hice malabares en el instituto para evitarlo a toda costa en cual rincón o pasillo lo viera deambular. Por supuesto Alice pensó que tenía alguna especie de virus o simplemente que estaba mal de la cabeza por mis extrañas actitudes durante la semana, pero lo cierto era que, mi cometido tuvo sus frutos. Había evitado por completo a Edward Cullen, y si, necesite inclusive mentirle a Charlie para no asistir a Biología y entrar más tarde, por supuesto con la clara intención de evitarlo.

Y resultó que mi papel de embaucadora estaba creciendo, cada vez resultaba más fácil inventar historias, enfermedades, etc.

Tenía dos minutos más para terminar mi almuerzo, y desaparecer de allí, básicamente mis horarios eran totalmente sincronizados y calculados milimétricamente, estimaba mi tiempo de almuerzo en unos 10 minutos de los 50 que teníamos antes de entrar al segundo período de clases. Pero el usar por completo ese tiempo me dejaba en riesgo de cruzar con cierta persona que solía llegar a almorzar minutos más tarde del timbre. Bebí mi jugo rápidamente y junté mi bandeja tomando cuidadosamente mis cosas en cada mano para dirigirme una vez más a la biblioteca, refugio que sabía, Edward Cullen no solía frecuentar a estas horas.

-Quieres decirme que diablos haces tanto allí que siempre te largas a la misma hora?.- pregunto Alice quitando por primera vez las narices de su extensa lista.

-Qué te parece que puedo hacer allí Ali?.- elevé una ceja con sugestión.

-Oh! Por dios eres una perversa!.-

-Qué? No, de qué diablos hablás?.-

-Tienes encuentros sexuales con algún compañero en la biblioteca y no nos has contado pequeña mentirosa.- abrí los ojos como platos antes sus palabras. Si claro, mis encuentros sexuales más cercanos eran páginas de libros de Henry Miller* y a veces la reproducción animal por Animal Planet. Además de sufrir de un colapso nervioso de tanta fantasía con Edward.

Me ruboricé por ese pensamiento y acomodé mi mochila en el hombro para dirigirme a la biblioteca.

-Nada de eso, sólo leo libros, armo apuntes, me gusta ese lugar, deberías de visitarlo de vez en cuando. Podrías venir conmigo si quisieras.- era una buena estrategia dejar la opción de permitirle acompañarme para que dejara de especular y evitarme los comentarios vergonzosos.

-No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer aquí.- me señaló su lista, que diablos necesitaba para una pijamada? Cada vez sumaba más cosas.

-Como quieras, las veo luego.-

.

.

.

Desde hace tres días, había decidido pasar mis mediodías en este lugar, sumergida en literatura inglesa, empapándome en historias trágicas de amor, deseo, poder. Realmente estaba siendo afectada enormente por él, sólo quería leer sobre amores trágicos, y parecían la solución a la desdicha que tenía encima después de tantas decepciones. Simplemente buscaba leer historias de gente a la que le haya ido peor que a mi, para no sentirme peor. Varias veces me vi siendo inspeccionada de reojo por la bibliotecaria que observaba con horror mis interminables lloriqueos en cada página. Estaba siendo patética al extremo, y lo peor, no pensaba cambiar por el momento, por lo menos hasta que me deshiciera de lo q sentía por Edward o hasta que la vergüenza desapareciera, esa última opción parecía más factible que la anterior.

Camine por los pasillos en busca de otra novela de amor trágico que pensaba empezar hoy y llevar a casa para seguir moqueando.

-Terminarán si, no lo puedo creer.-

Escuché la voz de unas chicas detrás de mi pasillo, mientras seguía en la búsqueda de mi historia.

-En serio? Pero llevan años juntos, como estas tan segura?.-

Cotilleos bla bla bla, porque demonios usan la biblioteca para eso, no tienen el baño?

-Rosalie le comentó algo a Abby en la fiesta del fin de semana, tu sabes esas en las que ellos se juntan y hacen cosas raras.-

No pude evitar parar la oreja al escuchar ese nombre y lo que continuó.

-Pero ella le comentó que iba a romper con él?.-

Romper quien? Qué? Demonios, sigan hablando. Me acerqué aún más al enorme estante que dividía los dos pasillos centrales de la sala literaria con cautela de no ser vista ni escuchada.

-Creo que deberíamos ir al baño mejor.-

No, al baño no, aquí aquí, sigue hablando!

-No, cuéntame todo ahora.-

Muy bien chica que no se tu nombre ni te conozco, que cuente todo aquí y ahora.

-Bueno, esto no es algo oficial, tu sabes, chismes.

-Pero si Abby es amiga de Rosalie, ella sabe bien lo que sucede.-

-Si lo sé, pero a mi me lo contó otra persona, sólo me dijo que Abby le comentó que Rosalie Hale estaba harta del círculo, y sobre todo de compartir a Edward, tu has ido a esas fiestas? Qué diablos hacen allí?.-

-No tengo idea, sólo se que no son de las mejores para la reputación.-

-Bueno, ella le dijo a Abby que estaba cansada de todo, y que tal vez ya era tiempo de probar otras cosas.-

-Como que probar otras cosas?.-

Si eso, como que probar otras cosas?

-Bueno, tienes que guardar silencio con esto de acuerdo?.-

-Si claro, a quien se lo podría contar.-

Puf, malditas chismosas, hablen de una vez!

-Ella tiene a otro.-

-QUÉ?.-

Cubrí mi boca para ahogar el chillido que iba a lanzar por el asombro al escuchar eso.

-Guarda silencio idiota.-

-Lo siento, lo siento, como qué ella tiene a otro?.-

-Bueno, si lo piensas mejor, Edward se la ha pasado con cualquier chica en esas fiestas desde hace años, Rosalie lo soportó porque formaba parte y supongo que por amor seguían juntos, pero no es raro que ella ahora quiera fidelidad.-

Ahora quiere fidelidad?

-Pero estamos hablando de Edward Cullen! yo soportaría cualquier cosa porque si quiera simule un segundo que es mi novio.-

Perra.

-Y quien no? Pero te das cuenta, si ellos realmente terminan el estará libre oficialmente! Entonces no habrá restricción para intentar con él, recuerdas a la estúpida de Rosalie queriendo matar a cualquiera niña que se le acercara hace años, todas terminaron aceptando que él sólo era de ella, y como nadie la desafiaba, parecía estar todo más que entendido. Pero ya no! No más restricción! Voy a intentarlo.-

Maldita perra, él no es un pedazo de carne.

_Vamos Bella a quien quieres engañar, tu quieras intentarlo también. _

_-_Oye, a mi también me gusta.-

-Lo sé, así que será quien mejor lo haga la que se lo gane.-

-Edward no saldrá con ninguna chica del instituto, sabes como es él, sólo se apetece de chicas exuberantes como Rosalie, y no lo he visto filtrear con nadie más que no tenga el mismo nivel, el maldito cerdo es materialista.

-Tu soportarías que te use como objeto como lo hace con esas chicas en las fiestas, sabiendo que será sólo por una noche y nada más?.-

Por supuesto que no, qué mujer digna soportaría eso a pesar del amor?

-Si!.- gritaron las dos a la vez, rodé los ojos. Pero que estúpidas eran.

-Señoritas?.-

Me enderecé en mi lugar cuando oí la voz de la anciana bibliotecaria. Los pasos fueron acercándose a mi lugar y rápidamente comencé a buscar algún libro.

Caminé al pasillo central y me topé con las chicas que cotilleaban a un lado, pasaron murmurando cosas ininteligibles y por supuesto me regalaron la más despreciables de las miradas.

Topé bruscamente con la anciana frente a mi por la desconcentración.

-Señorita Swan, podría mirar por donde camina?.- me acusó.

-Lo siento, venía distraída.- ella tomó el libro que llevaba en las manos para inspeccionar y levantó una ceja al leerlo.

-Esto?.-

-Si, estoy muy entusiasmada con mi nueva lectura, y descubriendo muchas cosas interesantes.- solté animadamente recordando las lindas historias que venía leyendo.

-De acuerdo, no quiero saber más. Mejor ve a clases ya casi termina el horario de almuerzo, ten.- tome el libro y me acerqué a buscar mi mochila a un lado para salir pitando de allí a clases. Abrí mi mochila para guardar el libro cuando me paralicé al leer la portada.

_Como aceptar mi nueva sexualidad_

_._

_._

_._

-Bella tienes una llamada.-

-Para mi?.- dije estúpidamente levantándome de mi cama mientras Charlie rodaba los ojos y comenzaba a fastidiarse.

-Tu conocés otra Bella en la casa?.-

-Ya, ya voy, no te exasperes.-

Era jueves por la noche, tenía exactamente pocas horas para presentar mi rechazo a la invitación de Alice, y aún no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para decirle que no iba a ir.

No tenía idea como iba a hacer para decírselo pero lo más seguro es que no pudiera inventar algo en el momento, ella sabría que le miento.

Pase gran parte de la tarde leyendo un libro que ni siquiera necesitaba, pero al pasar la horas comenzaba a ejercer cierta duda en mi convicción, pensando que tal ves cambiar de orientación sexual era una buena opción a mis problemas pero luego recordaba a Edward Cullen y tenía mi respuesta de porqué hasta resultaba ser un fiasco el intentar ser lesbiana. Absolutamente no, estaba más que pérdida por él, así que revoleé el libro por el cuarto fastidiada por no poder quitar de mi mente a Cullen.

-Hola?.-

-Bella como estás?.- Genial Alice. Podría empezar a preparar el terreno para que reciba mi negativa mañana, el problema es que aún no había pensado en qué decir.

-Bien Alice, como estás tú?.-

-Excelente, muy entusiasmada con nuestra noche de chicas…- lo imagino-…, estuve pensando en que tal vez en lugar de irnos a casa luego de clases, podríamos ir cada una a su casa y recoger lo que necesiten en la noche, para no cargar con todo durante clases, no lo creés?.-

-Ali yo no creo que…-

-Bella por favor, ya me confirmaste, no me dejes sola, sabes que es la primera reunión de amigas que tenemos, y yo te quiero mucho y deseo que vengas a casa y compartas un lindo momento conmigo y Ang, podemos hablar mucho sobre chicos, maquillarnos, comer comida chatarra sin culparnos por lo que pueda hacer en nuestras caderas.- reí por sus palabras, parecía ser todo tan fácil. Sin embargo no tenía mayores problemas simulando tener una súper salida de chicas con ella y Ang, aunque no fuera una de mis ideas más entretenidas, debía reconocer que el pasar tiempo con ella era realmente agradable. Sólo que había un pequeño problema, yo estaba enamorada de su hermano.

Y mi estúpida confesión había arruinado todas las posibilidades en las que me mantuviera cerca de él, sin querer que la tierra me absorbiese.

-Vamos será genial, sólo nosotras tres, estúpidamente cotilleando sobre todo, contando experiencias bla bla bla, vamos Bella, vendrás verdad?.-

Aún así, muy en el fondo de mi corazón, sabía que quería aceptar la proposición de Alice, y sabía que quería verlo, aunque él no estuviera, quería por lo menos imaginarme junto a él, lo extrañaba, lo había evitado por tantos días que me era cada día imposible no recordar el acercamiento del Lunes. Sabía por Alice que él no iba a estar en la noche del Viernes, y como la idiota que era, que rehusaba a topármelo, deseaba que sí estuviese ahí.

-Si Ali, ahí estaré.

Quité la bocina del teléfono al explotar el grito de alegría que soltó mi amiga, sonreí por su emoción y pensé que….si….

Lo extrañaba.

.

.

.

Y Aquí estaba sentada en el suelo de mi cuarto rodeada de ropa, con la mirada perdida. Tenía 10 minutos para salir a casa de los Cullens y comenzar con el circo de la reunión de chicas. Ni siquiera me había cambiado aún, había hecho un pequeño bolso en el cual sólo había guardado mi neceser y unas pantuflas. Volteé a mis espaldas y mi ví en el espejo del armario, era un completo desastre, con el pelo desarreglado, me había terminado de bañar y dejé mi cabello suelto para secar, lo cual fue peor, porque era prácticamente el clon de Mufasa**

Y ahora no sabía que diablos ponerme, y mucho menos que llevar de pijama a una pijamada? Descontando que mi ropa ya de por si no era muy presentable, mis pijamas lo eran aún menos, el problema era que yo no usaba pijamas. Sólo me limitaba a dormir en camisetas viejas de bandas que llevaba por años guardadas en mi gaveta, desde mi época extraña de pre adolescencia, donde incursioné en música rock, punk, y grunge. Todos esos lindos recuerdos fueron a parar a cajas empolvadas debajo de mi ahora nueva cama, en Forks. Sólo las noches de mucho frío tomaba algún pantalón deportivo junto a una de las grandes camisetas y dormía plácidamente envuelta en ellas. Por supuesto no era una opción llevar eso para dormir a casa de los Cullens, pero el tiempo no me ayudaba en la disyuntiva en este momento, asi que al diablo.

Tome una de las mejores camisetas que tenía con la inscripción de uno de mis temas favoritos Black Hole Sun*** y la guardé en mi bolso mientras prendía la alisadora, tenía que quitar a Mufasa de mi.

Salí a toda prisa de casa en mi camioneta, increíblemente Charlie había aceptado sin ningún preámbulo mi reunión de chicas en casa de Alice, después de asegurarle más de 20 veces que Edward no estaría. Él ya sabía de ante mano el viaje de los Cullens, cuando le habían comunicado que el Dr. Cullen, quien estaba a cargo del hospital general de Forks había pedido unos días para viajar por razones familiares. Había estado varios días farfullando improperios al aire porque se rehusaba a aceptar al nuevo reemplazante del Dr. Cullen en el hospital, según él, por incompetencia.

Me había sorprendido la estima y amistad que llevaban Charlie y Carlisle Cullen, a pesar de ser mi padre ferviente enemigo de su hijo mayor, pero según él, Edward era un mal aprendido, ya que siempre idolatraba las actitudes del Dr.

Solté una sonora carcajada al imaginar en casa a Charlie cenando con Carlisle y su esposa mientras presentaba a Edward como mi pareja.

Soñar era gratis.

Caminé lentamente, con mis pies pesando una tonelada, arrastrando prácticamente mi cuerpo a la entrada de la casa, acomodé mi bolso, y toqué el distinguido timbre de la casa de los Cullens.

Tome una honda respiración y cerré los ojos, esta noche será lo que tenga que ser.

-Bella!.- se abalanzó a mi cuerpo Alice, apenas pude mantenerme en pie, cuando se colgó de mi cuello.

-Ali me asfixias.-

-Oh! Lo siento. Muchas Gracias por venir, estaba por salir a buscarte.-

-Qué? Cómo que a buscarme?.- ambas entramos a la casa, y una vez más me maraville por la vista del hermosa mansión de los Cullens, tan perfecta, tan blanca, como él. _Recuerda Bella, NO EDWARD, no más!_

-Llevo sola como unas 4 horas, me enferma estar sola, ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer. Así que me quedé viendo televisión un poco, pero ya no aguantaba más la espera así que llame a Ang para que viniera antes pero la muy maldita estaba en una cita con Ben y dijo que llegaría más tarde entonces pensé en llamarte para que vinieras pronto.

-Oh, bueno pero aquí estoy.- solté con una amplia sonrisa. Alice tomó mi bolso y fue subiendo las escaleras, la seguí, inspeccionando todo mi alrededor.

_Buscando a alguien?_

-Dejaremos las cosas en mi cuarto, luego me ayudas a acomodar las bolsas de dormir en el cuarto de entretenimientos.-

-Cuarto de entretenimientos?.-

-Si es donde tenemos la sala con pantalla y demás estupideces de mi hermano Emmet, que convirtió el lugar en su….ahm ya lo verás.-

-Emmet?.-

-No lo conoces verdad?.- negué.

-Es mi hermano mayor, estudia leyes en la Universidad, aún no ha tenido tiempo libre para visitarnos, pero creo que muy pronto vendrá, tengo el presentimiento.- me dijo muy risueña.

-Bueno y que tienes pensado hacer?.- dije sentándome en la enorme cama de mi amiga.

-Primero nos cambiaremos.-

-Cambiarnos?.-

-Si, por algo más cómodo, esa es la idea de la pijamada, holgazanear en pijamas y divertirse, voy por el mío, tu puedes cambiarte aquí, voy al baño.-

Oh mierda, pensaba tener más tiempo para pasar el ridículo, tan pronto teníamos que cambiarnos? Me deslicé fuera de la cama y tome mi bolso, me quité mi chaqueta y la envolví cuidadosamente para guardarla, inspeccioné entre mis cosas una vez más y ahí estaba mi camiseta esperando por mi. Diría algo Alice de ella?

-Listo.- levanté la vista para verla salir a prisa de su baño con una simple remera de tiras en color turquesa y un pantalón de algodón al cuerpo, blanco.

-No te has cambiado aún? Trajiste pijama o quieres que te preste uno?.- me dijo acercándose, cerré rápidamente mi bolso, lo que llamó la atención de ella y enarcó una ceja.

-Es que…es que yo…-

-Oh vamos Bella no me digas que tienes pena, somos amigas y mujeres, no tienes porque avergonzarte, sólo por favor no me digas que duermes desnuda porque eso si no lo toleraré.- ambas soltamos carcajadas de eso y me senté a un lado de mi bolso.

-Claro que no, es sólo que….bueno…- no dije nada y me limité a sacar mi pijama. Extendí sobre la cama mi pequeño short y desplegué la camiseta sobre el colchón. Me quedé viéndolo con cariño, como pidiéndole disculpas por la vergüenza que sentía ante mi amiga por dormir con esas camisas.

-Oh! Por dios tu también?.-

Volteé a ver a mi amiga sin entender a que se refería.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Manzanas – E.C POV**_

Mientras Maggie ayudaba a mi hija a cocinar su torta de chocolate, sonreí al recordar sus palabras.

_-Mamá me dijo que cuando viera que te pierdes con la vista en algún lugar y te quedas pensando, te recordara que te amo mucho y te llenara de besos.-_

Bella era la que siempre terminaba llenándome de amor y me ayudaba a salir de todos los pozos, y que se lo transmitiera a mi pequeña hija, y aún más, que ella entendiera cuáles eran aquellos momentos y me hiciera sentir igual de amado como yo lo hacia con ella, me llenaba de felicidad. Las amaba tanto, que ya no tenía duda de nada.

-Cómo vas con eso Edward?.- Maggie habló y su voz me sacó de mi agradablemente pensamiento, mientras simulaba seguir haciendo mi trabajo.

-Perfecto.- contesté de forma altanera.

-Si claro, eso ya no sirve Edward.-

-Qué? Si esta perfecto, mira…- moví la cuchara en el gran tazón que tenía entre la manos, esparciendo un poco la crema que llevaba batiendo hace tiempo.

-Si veo, y ya no sirve, no puedo creer que no puedas batir bien una poco de crema.- arrojé la cuchara en el tazón fastidiado de jugar a la cocina, y me reí por lo bajo.

-Qué no sirve más?- preguntó mi hija acercándose a mi lado y estirando su cuello para ver por sobre el mesón.

-La crema se hecho a perder, creo que tenemos que pensar en otra cubierta cielo.- Maggie acarició su cabello y se dio media vuelta para buscar entre las gavetas de la cocina.

-Ay no, pero yo quería crema.- dijo en un puchero. Me acuclille a ella para tomarla en brazos.

-Lo siento mi amor, sabes que papi no sabe hacer nada en la cocina.- ella colocó sus manos en mis mejillas y me incliné a besar una de ellas robándole una sonrisa. Le devolví el gesto con mi sonrisa torcida y ella se acercó a besarme la nariz.

-Eso no es justo Cullen.- se hizo notar Maggie frente a nosotros.

-Qué cosa?.- dije haciéndome el desentendido.

-La deslumbras, haces lo mismo con Bella, crees que no te he visto hacerlo?.-

Ahogué una risa en el cuello de mi hija y recordé cuantas cosas había ganado con Bella cuando la deslumbraba.

El timbre nos tomó por sorpresa, y dejé en el suelo a mi pequeña que corrió desesperada a atender.

-Ya voy!.- gritaba en el camino mientras llegaba a la entrada, la seguí despacio preguntándome quien podía venir un domingo por la tarde a casa. Esperaba que Charlie no haya adelantado su viaje.

-Tia!.- escuché la voz de mi hija gritar y apresuré mi paso. Vi como Alice tomaba en brazos a su sobrina y la hacía girar en el aire, con un Jasper sonriente entrando por detrás.

-Hey a mi no me saludas?.- dijo él con un marcado acento sureño que exageró.

-Claro que si tio.-

-Llevo una semana sin verte, y como tres semanas sin ver a tu mamá y mira como estás.- mi hermana fruncía el ceño y le reclamaba a mi hija que la observaba asustada sin comprender.

-Estás segura que estas comiendo bien, el mequetrefe de tu papá te esta cuidando?.- y ella sólo soltó a reír por las palabras de su tía mientras Jasper la secundaba y yo la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Hola Alice, si, es un gusto tenerte en mi casa, quieres una taza de cianuro?.- dije con amargura mientras me acercaba a saludarlos.

-Si claro, con dos terrones puede ser?.- no alcancé a contestarle cuando ya la tenía colgada del cuello besándome la mejilla con un sonoro beso y escuchaba de fondo a mi hija reir.

-Hola Ed!-

-Que tal Jazz?.- mi amigo golpeó su puño con el mío, pase mi brazo por su hombro y lo invité a pasar a la sala.

-Pero que ha pasado aquí?.- dijo Alice horrorizada ante la imagen del living convertido en tienda de campaña.

-Papá y yo estuvimos jugando y viendo películas.-

-Y por lo que veo se alimentaron muy bien.- tomó en sus manos la bolsa de papas a medio terminar mientras me dirigía una mirada gélida de completo reproche.

-Están disfrutando mientras la Jefa Swan no está.- acotó mi amigo, ahora ex amigo.

-No creo que le haga daño comer eso de vez en cuando.- me defendí aunque sabía que las últimas semanas veníamos comiendo eso muy seguido, aunque de eso ellos no se iban a enterar.

-Papá me dijo que íbamos a decirle a Mami, que comí verduras todo el tiempo.- definitivamente me iban a castrar. Alice abrió sus ojos incrédula de lo que escuchaba y Jasper soltó a reir a rienda suelta mientras se retorcía en el sofá.

-Preciosa, habíamos quedado en que no ibas a decir nada cierto?.- ella abrió su boquita para decir algo, pero la mirada que le eché la hizo desistir y tapo su boquita con sus manos.

-Eres un desastre Edward.- me reprochó mi hermana.

-También te quiero.- respondí mientras tomaba lugar en el sillón.

-Cómo esta Bella?.- cambió de tema Jazz y se lo agradecí enormemente.

-Ella esta bien, creo que sólo le quedan unos días más de trabajo, espero que pasen rápido.- pase mis manos por mis cabellos, nervioso tirando de ellos. Se me hacían cada vez más pesados los días sin Bella.

-La extrañas?.- preguntó Alice, y no pude dejar de mirar a mi hija sentada a un lado de ella esperando mi respuesta, mientras mi hermana sonreía picaronamente. Sentía que las dos estaban expectantes a mi respuesta, aunque supieran cuan obvia podía ser.

-Claro.- dije volteándome a acomodar el cojín detrás de mi, incómodo por la pregunta. De reojo vi como los ojitos de mi hija se entristecían por mi respuesta y Alice hacía una mueca mirando el techo y moviendo su pie insistentemente sobre la alfombra.

-La extraño mucho.- mejoré mi respuesta, y pude ver un atisbo de entusiasmo en mi princesa, aunque por dentro ni yo mismo podía creer en mis palabras, sabía que no tenia forma de explicar el dolor y la necesidad de ella que tenía, no era sólo extrañarla, era mucho más que eso para mi. Pero no iba a hacer la frase cursi del día frente a ellos, y sólo me limité a contestar lo suficientemente bien para no herir a mi hija.

-Recuerdo tu camisa.- Alice señaló la prenda que llevaba puesta y sonreí ante el mismo recuerdo que ella trajo al presente.

-Aunque no puedo creer que todavía uses esas cosas, en serio? Jean rotos? Camisas de bandas? Estas casado Cullen.- me congelé al instante con las palabras de mi hermana mientras ella se levantaba y paseaba por la sala. Volteé velozmente a mirar a mi amigo a un lado, le pregunté silenciosamente con los labios.

"_Ella sabe?"_

Jasper enarcó una ceja sin entender lo que le decía, tardó uno segundos en comprender a lo que me refería, cuando me tranquilicé a la negativa que me dio. _Pero como demonios decía algo así Alice._

_-_Alice yo no…-

-Si, si, ya se que no estas casado, ese no es el punto. Vistes como adolescente.- reprochó.

-Claro que no, son reliquias niña, todos los malditos días llevo un traje puesto, cuando estoy en casa no pienso llevar corbata y saco, déjame ser libre.- bromeé al final de mi frase, causando que ella riera.

-No entiendo porque Bella deja que conserves esos trapos.-

-Olvidas que a Bella le encantan estas prendas, Black Hole Sun, es una gran canción.- solté, orgulloso de mis recuerdos.

-Si recuerdo cuanto le gustan,…- Alice hizo un gesto de asco al llevarse el dedo a la boca-…tuve que luchar años para que las dejara de lado. Agradéceme que cambió esas camisas por sexies camisones de encaje transparentes.-

-Gracias, gracias y gracias!.- contesté, no tenía nada que refutar a eso.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Limones – B.S POV**_

-Qué pasa con mi camisa?.- pregunté, era obvio que no era de su gusto pero porque tanto alboroto?

-Nada, es genial. Pontela y bajemos a prepara la cena.- no entendí muy bien porque el gesto y la sorpresa. Nota mental, preguntar acerca de eso más tarde.

.

.

.

-Entonces que haremos?.- pregunté mientras sacábamos varias cosas del refrigerador.

-Compre varios snacks y algunas platos fríos para comer mientras vemos películas o hablamos.-

-Alice eso es un montón de comida apenas somos tres.- dije viendo la montaña de bolsas de supermercado que tenía a un lado y las bebidas sobre la mesada.

-Cierto olvidé decirte.- temblé en ese momento por lo que fuera a decirme y dejé todo lo que estaba haciendo para prestar especial atención en ella.

-Jasper viene más tarde, tenía una cena familiar pero sus padres van a quedarse y el no quería, así que le dije que podía venir pero que no nos molestara.- relajé todo mi cuerpo y el alma me volvió dentro. Internamente sabía que no se trataba de Edward, pero tenía tantas ganas que así fuera.

Me regañé internamente por ser tan estúpida y no poder mantener a Cullen fuera de mi mente por unos minutos, pero en vista de que estaba en su casa y todo me recordaba a él, iba a ser un poco más flexible conmigo misma.

El sonido del teléfono me sobresaltó y Alice corrió a un lado a atenderlo.

-Cullen's house.- contestó ella risueña, negué por las tonterías de mi amiga y continué quitando del envoltorio la comida.

-Hola, Ang! Ya estas viniendo?...qué?...porqué?...- elevé la mirada para alcanzar la de Alice pero ella ya había volteado y estaba de espaldas a mi. _Oh por favor Angela no vayas a cancelar._

-De acuerdo….pero no te pongas así….ya todo se solucionará…esta bien, cuidate,…..le diré…besos.

Apreté con fuerza la bolsa a mi lado y esperé a mirar a Alice.

-No vendrá.- Maldita sea Angela.

-Qué….qué pasó?.- solté, acomodándome mejor en el taburete

-Tuvo una pelea con Ben, y se siente muy mal, dice que él va a ir más tarde a su casa para hablar con ella, y quiere quedarse en su casa, te manda saludos.

-Debería de venir.- dije, más por mí que por ella.

-Exacto, si el hombre tuvo culpa de algo, ella debería de estar aquí divirtiéndose con nosotras, entonces el entenderá y luego vendrá como cachorrito a pedirle disculpas. Pero sabes como es Ang, ella nunca lo mandará al diablo.- asentí, eso nos dejaba en…..que me convertiría en un mal tercio, Alice, Jasper y yo. Definitivamente esta noche no era lo que esperaba.

-Alice no crees que mejor debería de volver a mi casa….-

-Qué, porqué dices eso? No, de ninguna manera, aunque ella no venga tendremos nuestra noche de chicas.- bailoteaba por la cocina recogiendo todo para llevar a la sala.

-Si pero….luego viene Jasper y tal vez tu quieras estar a solas con él…..mmm tu sabes…- me sonrojé por lo que quise dar a entender y aún más me avergoncé por la reacción de Alice, que me vió con duda sin entender lo que le decía. Cuando sorpresivamente soltó una carcajada y se sostuvo del mesón. Qué diablos tenía?

-Lo siento, perdón no me quise reir de ti, es sólo que lo que insinuaste y como lo hiciste sonar fue tan inocente y tan lindo…- continúo riendo, y yo aún sin comprender-…no te preocupes por eso, aún no estoy en esa etapa.

Mi boca se abrió en una perfecta O al entender la gracia, y me sentí aún más estúpida.

-Disculpa, es que yo pensé que…..bueno…..-

-Esta todo bien Bella, no te preocupes, ves, para eso esta la noche de chicas, para contarnos cosas como estas.- ella me guiñó el ojo y colocó en una gran bandeja parte de la comida.

Tal vez la noche no iba a ser tan desastrosa.

.

.

.

-De acuerdo te toca a ti.- dijo ella mientras terminaba de rizar mi cabello.

-El peor?.-

-Si, el peor.- rió, cerré los ojos al sentirme totalmente relajada con el masaje capilar que me daba mientras arreglaba mi cabello.

-Mi primer beso.-

-Oh, que feo.-

-Fue horrible, y el muy estúpido me dijo que lo había besado mal, qué diablos esperaba? Era mi primer beso!.-

-Te dijo eso? Imbécil.- Ali jaló con fuerza mi pelo al sobresaltarse por mi respuesta lo que me hizo quejar y sostuve mis raíces para no perder la mitad de mi cabello en el movimiento.

-Lo siento….mira que decirte eso, agh que idiota.-

-Si mucho.- secunde. Tome mi trago de frutas y me dejé caer en el respaldo del amplio sillón. Llevaba más de 4 tragos y una lengua floja. Resultó ser que el cuarto de entretenimientos del hermano mayor de Alice, era prácticamente un cuarto de hombres y divertimentos varios, según ella, el pequeño bar para machos que usaban sus hermanos y padre inclusive. Pero por supuesto al no estar ninguno de ellos presentes, habíamos ocupado por completo el lugar. Llenamos la mesa de billar de comida y bebidas, gaseosa, cervezas y varias botellas de alcohol que guardaban en el pequeño bar. Sólo faltó agregar las frutas, películas de chicas y llorar por todo lo que no teníamos y quejarnos por lo que sí.

La bebida había hecho estragos en mi amiga que estaba más floja que de costumbre, y yo no estaba mucho mejor que ella. Había relajado mi mente y los pensamientos por Edward estaban disipándose a medida que ingería más jugos frutales, aunque a estas alturas Alice ya no agregaba frutas a nuestras copas.

Después de comer varios snacks y mucha cerveza, esparcidas por el suelo alfombrado de la sala y disfrutando de algunos temas de Morrisey****, con un ambiente desestresante, decimos pasar a la siguiente etapa de reunión de chicas, películas y charlas.

Gracias a Dios, el cuarto de entretenimientos estaba muy bien abastecido de geniales títulos, películas viejas, clásicas, nuevas, independientes, indies, lo que me sorprendió en demasía y aún más cuando mi amiga mencionó la razón de tan buen abastecimiento.

"_Edward es un freak, es su colección"_

Entonces decidí que ya no intentaría alejarlo de mi mente, y si se presentaba en mi noche, lo aceptaría, no podía seguir luchando contra mi cerebro y menos con etílico en 32% dentro de mi cuerpo.

Alice me dejó escoger la película así que fui directamente a mi gustos y vimos Annie Hall*****. Ella quedó fascinada, y de ahí pasamos a las charlas amorosas, que resultaron ser experiencias de ella, ya que mi historial no permitía más que 20 minutos de historias completas, lo que nos dejaba en una desventaja importante de charla. Pero a mi no me molestaba escucharla, tenía un gran don para la opinión, por no decir que era chismosa.

Cuando las historias de Ali fueron flaqueando y el alcohol fue incorporándose de lleno en nosotras, decidimos pasar a la etapa netamente femenina. Y aquí estábamos rodeadas de maquillajes y miles de accesorios para el cabello que tenía mi amiga.

Con los tragos subiéndosenos por los poros y las lenguas flojas, cantábamos a coro Ready to Go de República******. Comenzamos a reírnos sin razón alguna, y rodamos entre los cojines, me vi en el pequeño espejo del botiquín de maquillajes de Alice y me sorprendí al encontrarme completamente preparada para salir a una fiesta, por lo menos del cuello para arriba. Mi amiga había hecho un gran trabajo con mi cabello, lo había rizado por completo, y si no fuera por la pálida piel que tenía podría jurar que me vería como una ardiente castaña latina.

-Alice...- me volví hacía mi amiga aún riendo y cantando en el suelo, esparciendo su maquillaje en los cojines a nuestro alrededor-…Alice!..- llamé, pero parecía totalmente envuelta en su show, desafinando todas las notas y batiendo las piernas en el aire recostada sobre la alfombra-…ALICE!.- grité, y al fin obtuve su atención.

-QUÉ?.- me contestó enderezándose en su lugar y medio tumbando en cada paso.

-Baja la música.-

-QUÉ? NO TE ESCUCHO!.-

-QUÉ BAJES LA MÚSICA!.- le reproché.

Y la música desapareció por completo, las luces se encendieron y me removí en mi lugar para ver hacia la puerta, pero terminé en el piso entre Alice, los maquillajes y los cojines.

-Qué mierda…?- soltó ella mientras intentaba ponerse en pie.

Quité detrás de mi espalda las brochas de maquillaje que perforaban mis omoplatos y me acomodé entre el desastre que nos rodeaba, aún en el piso, comencé a juntar cada uno de los accesorios hasta toparme con unos zapatos negros con cordones marrones frente a mis ojos. Levanté la mirada, y la ebriedad que tenía se solidificó dentro mío, para pasar a la racionalidad en un pequeño instante.

Me encontré con esos hermosos verdes ojos divertidos observándome con una ceja enarcada y estirando su mano para ayudarme a levantar del suelo.

Hice una mueca y no me negué a dejarme levantar por él, apreté fuertemente su mano, y otra vez todo mi cuerpo se estremeció por el contacto, cerré los ojos y disfruté de absorber su fragancia tan varonil mezclada con crema de afeitar y ropa limpia. Un escalofrío de cuerpo entero me rodeó y dejé que me hipnotizara una vez más con su precioso rostro. Él sólo sonreía de lado y vagaba su mirada por mi atuendo, entonces me alejé rápidamente de él y tome asiento en el sofá tras de mi. Edward se quedó viendo mi camiseta y sonrió aún más, se estaba burlando de mi? Esquivé su mirada y crucé mis brazos al frente, reí al ver a mi amiga a un lado casi destruida intentando levantarse.

-Alice que mierda hiciste?.- dijo él muy enfadado, tomando bruscamente a su hermana del ante brazo.

-Me lastimas idiota, que no ves que estamos en noche de chicas y tú no estas invitado, desaparécete.- apenas y podía mantenerse en pie sin que Edward la sostuviera. Él pasó su mirada por todo nuestro alrededor y frunció el ceño cuando encontró la mesa llena de bebidas y comida.

-Emmet te matará cuando se enteré que usaste su mesa de billar como mesa de tragos…- se acercó a ella y tomó un vaso a medio terminar que tenía, no recuerdo que, pero principalmente alcohol.

-Que demonios, Whisky? Abriste la botellas de Jack de papá?.- volteó a fulminar a su hermana con la mirada mientras ella parecía estar soportando su cuerpo con dignidad sin caer al suelo nuevamente.

-Acaso estaban prohibidas? Puedo tomarlas también.-

-Estas loca, apenas puedes beber cerveza y te tomas media botella de whisky?

-Oh por favor no te hagas el idiota, te he visto tomar de ellas varias veces, no me vengas con eso.-

-Si claro, pero soy mayor que tú niña.-

-Apenas dos años y soy mucho más madura que tú Ediota.-

-Se acabó Alice, limpia todo esto antes de que me enfade más contigo y le diga esto a papá, recuerda quien quedó a cargo.- le dijo él levantando las cejas, de reojo me vió nuevamente y yo me ruboricé por completo. Me sentía tan estúpida en ese lugar, era como si me estuviera regañando a mi también y no podía evitar sentirme casi como una hermana pequeña a la que castigan por una travesura.-

-Creo que….creo…- un rayo pasó delante de nuestros ojos y vimos a Ali volar al baño contiguo a la sala. Edward rodó los ojos y golpeó la mesa cuando escuchamos como terminaba por expulsar todo lo bebido durante la noche. Y estaba feliz de saber que esta vez, no era yo la que terminaba en tan malas condiciones.

Me levanté y caminé a la puerta del baño.

-Ali, estas bien…quieres que entre?.- pregunté temerosa mientras veía a Edward juntar las botellas y colocarlas en su lugar nuevamente.

-No! No entrés.- me dijo con la cabeza hundida en el retrete, supongo, por el sonido que salió de su voz.

Me encaminé al sillón a juntar el desastre de accesorios regados por el suelo, en silencio fui tomando cada cosa mientras era conciente como detrás de mí Edward iba juntando el desastre de la mesa.

Abrí el botiquín y coloqué todo cuidadosamente bien ordenado como sabía le gustaba mantener sus cosas a Alice, mi manos temblaban y comenzaron a sudar, la inseguridad y el temor empezó a cooptarme cuando poco a poco el alcohol iba disipándose producto del shock que me significó encontrarme una vez más con él.

Ningún silencio me había parecido tan incómodo como el que llevaba en estos momentos, apenas podía escuchar tras de mi los movimientos de Edward, me apresuré a terminar de juntar todo para salir de ese lugar.

Acomodé debajo de mi brazo la gran caja y comencé a levantar los cojines en el suelo.

-Deja que te ayude con eso.- su voz me penetró por detrás y mordí mis labios por la impresión de tenerlo tan cerca nuevamente, asentí y le entregué la caja mientras acomodaba el gran sofá. Apenas y terminaba con la sala cuando Alice salió al trote del baño y se dejó caer boca abajo en el mismo lugar que acaba de ordenar.

-Ali, estás mejor?.-

-No.-

-Mmm…de acuerdo, quieres que haga algo por ti?.-

-No.-

-Quieres beber agua?.-

-No.-

-Quieres que te de un golpe en la cara?.- bromee con ella al verla tan abatida sobre el sillón. Levantó su rostro cubierto por el maquillaje corrido y me lanzó una mirada horrible.

-Oh! Que hace un mapache en mi casa?.- reí por la ocurrencia de Edward al verle el rostro mal pintado, ella levantó su mano y extendió su dedo anular sin quitar la cara del cojín.

-Deberíamos llevarla al cuarto para que descanse mejor?.-pregunté temerosa de que pudiera estar diciendo alguna tontería.

-No, déjala que duerma ahí, y se retuerza en la reseca, cuando despierte sabrá lo que no debe volver a hacer.- contestó él muy serio con los brazos cruzados viendo lo que quedaba de su hermana.

-Estoy…despierta….Ed…iota.- murmuró Alice con el rostro hundido en la almohada, apenas y se escuchaba su voz.

-Puedes dormir en su cuarto, no creo que esas bolsas de dormir sean cómodas.- señaló él en dirección a nuestra improvisada tienda de campaña en medio de la sala.

-Me quedaré cuidando de ella hasta que se duerma, no tengo problemas durmiendo allí.- le dije, no me animaba a mirar su rostro todavía.

-No tienes sueño?.-

Estiré mi camiseta intentando cubrir mis piernas desnudas, llevaba un short debajo, pero no lo suficientemente largo para cubrirme los muslos. Negué a su pregunta y volteé a verlo un momento, Edward me miró con algo de cautela y bajó su mirada a mi pecho. Podría ver algo de mi con esto puesto? No llevaba brassier debajo y la enorme camisa dudaba que dejara algo a la vista, a no ser por mis piernas.

-Black Hole Sun.-

-Qué?.-

-Tu camisa.- señalo con el dedo. Que estúpida, claro que estaba mirando mi camisa.

-Oh! Si, la conoces?.- el asintió y esbozó una amplia sonrisa, caminó hacia la salida del cuarto de entretenimientos sin antes voltearse y dirigirse a mi.

-Acompáñame.- su hermosa sonrisa torcida una vez más me cautivaba y me quedé viéndolo como tonta, como todas las veces que lo veía sonreír de esa manera. No contesté, sólo me moví lentamente hacia él como si fuera un imán y pase por delante mientras sujetaba la puerta para dejarme pasar.

.

.

.

-Pasa.-

Subimos dos pisos en la gran mansión y lo seguí por un pasillo amplio, tenuemente iluminado, hacia una gran puerta doble de madera, al final del gran corredor.

Abrazándome a mi misma caminé tras él, paseándome por todo su cuerpo y deteniéndome en su cabello. Cuantas veces había soñado poder hundir mis dedos en ellos mientras lo besaba fervorosamente.

-Bella?.- me quitó de mi ensoñamiento al verlo extender su mano y dejarme pasar al nuevo lugar. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vi donde estábamos, comencé a hiperventilar y apreté mis puños bajo mis brazos, me quedé rígida en el lugar y no caminé más. Él parecía muy cómodo con todo, sonreía con cada movimiento y me observaba de ratos mientras quitaba algunas cosas que estaban sobre la cama.

Suficiente para mi.

-Edward creo que es mejor que vuelva donde Alice…- me incomodé con su mirada de reproche.

-Qué? Porqué?.- se acercó a mi peligrosamente y por instinto de supervivencia me aleje al instante. Estaba totalmente acorralada, allí en su cuarto, una enorme cama con un cobertor oscuro y un cabezal negro, dos pequeñas mesitas adornaban la gran cama, una de ellas con la lámpara encendida, un libro y sus lentes. Pase saliva y recordé cuantas veces podría haber estado en esa cama con Rosalie, maldita sea cuantas veces podrían haberse acostado allí. Cerré los ojos y despejé esos pensamientos mientras miraba a mi alrededor.

-Quería mostrarte algo.- seguí a Edward con la mirada mientras se dirigía a una nueva puerta doble en color blanco, me estire un poco para mirar más allá de él, y pude ver la cantidad de ropa que guardaba allí en ese gran placard.

-Mira.- me animó a acercarme al closet, tomé una respiración profunda y caminé hacía él. Edward fue pasando los percheros hasta un extremo donde, se repetían varias veces los colores, estaban todos perfectamente ordenados y parecían estar cuidadosamente dispuestos en ese lugar. Tomó uno de ellos y me lo mostró. Me tomó medio segundo entender porque me había traído a su cuarto y lo que me estaba mostrando.

Con letras brillantes y fondo multicolor se escribían al frente las letras BLACK HOLE SUN.

-Es bellísima.- solté con animosidad y tome la camiseta en mis manos.

-Lo se, es una de mis preferidas, por eso mencioné la tuya.- nuevamente el señaló en mi dirección y miré la mía, casi idéntica a la de él, sólo que más añejada. Levanté la vista y me concentré en mirar los demás percheros, me acerqué aún más y pase cada una de las camisas que conservaba en su placard. Sonreí al reconocer varias de mis camisas entre las suyas.

-Las Coleccionas?.- pregunté maravillada sin quitarle de encima la vista a la interminable hilera de percheros.

-Si, son más que nada recuerdos, tal vez momentos, épocas….-

-Nunca te he visto con ninguna de ellas.-

-Alice.- dijo fastidiado.

-Qué?.-

-Me da igual como vestirme, ella siempre quiere encargarse de lo que llevo puesto, por supuesto le prohibí tocar estas prendas, de vez en cuando las uso. Es sólo coincidencia o tu también las coleccionas?.-

-Bueno, no podría decir que igual que tú, porque jamás podría tener tantas camisas, pero si, también las conservo. Sólo que las uso para dormir.- contesté ruborizándome por lo último.

-Ya veo.- coloqué en su lugar la camisa que miraba y cerré las puertas del placard mientras Edward se alejaba.

Caminé unos pasos por su cuarto mientras inspeccionaba un poco, me llamó la atención la variedad de CDs que tenía frente a su cama, dispuestos en perfectos estantes. Pero hubo una sección que destacó mi atención por sobre todas las demás. A un lado una importante cantidad de discos de piano, entre concertistas, compositores y demás músicos, todos eran sobre piano. Entonces bajé la mirada y tome un cuadernillo con el título de, Composiciones en la portada, observé de reojo como Edward acomodaba algo junto a su cama y se mantenía de espaldas a mi, lo que me sirvió para inspeccionar el cuaderno en mis manos.

-Es mi cuaderno de composición.- me asusté cuando se acercó rápidamente a mi lado y quitó de mis manos el anotador.

-Compones?.- pregunté más que maravillada con la idea de que fuera aun más perfecto para mi.

-Eso intento.- dijo mientras dejaba en su sitio el cuaderno.

-Entonces debo suponer que por la cantidad de CDs de piano que tienes aquí y tu anotador, tocas el piano?.-

-Lo hago.- frente a mi, parecía estar inspeccionando mi reacción. Y la única que tenía era la de encantamiento ante lo que tenía ante mis ojos, nuestras miradas se encontraron y sentí todo el peso de la realidad caerme encima.

Él ya sabía que me gustaba, porque me hacía esto? Lo vi tragar en seco lentamente mientras se perdía con la vista en mis labios y yo dejaba repasar el camino de la nuez en su cuello. Algo en mi rostro lo alertó porque se alejó para mi mala suerte demasiado rápido y este era mi momento de retirada.

-Mejor voy…-

-Podrías venir un segundo?.- me dijo aún de espaldas mirando el gran ventanal a un lado de su cama-…quiero mostrarte algo. Me preguntaste si tocaba el piano.- casi susurró al final de su frase.

-Yo…-

-Quiero mostrarte.- terminó de decir al tiempo que se volteaba y me veía con sus intensas esmeraldas aun más brillantes que ningún otro día.

Como podía rechazarlo, parecía completamente vulnerable ante mi, casi con suplicia mi veía, y una lastimosa voz que derretía mi corazón. A sabiendas que todo lo que me pidiera iba a ser cumplido por mi, prefería no contestar a sus preguntas, simplemente terminaba asintiendo y siguiéndolo donde sea que fuera.

Una de las cosas que más claras podía interpretar, era mi deseo por Edward Cullen, más allá del físico, me sentía completamente expuesta ante él, me parecía totalmente injusto tener este tipo de atracción por alguien, era casi denigrante dejarme llevar tan fácilmente. Sabía que cada uno de los intentos que cometiera por rehusarme a aceptar o alejar lo que sintiera por él, se convertiría en mi propia arma suicida.

Entonces una vez más, mi voz fue rotundamente apagada por la necesidad de deseo y acercamiento que estaban primando en mí, cada vez con más fuerza desde el primer día que lo había visto. Y una vez, más tras él, lo observé sentarse tras un hermoso piano de cola negro que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones contiguas a la suya. Absorta en todas las luchas internas que estaba sorteando cada vez que él me decía algo o no, lo seguí.

Para maravillarme aún más con la vista, perderme en las pequeñas luces que iluminaban la gran habitación y verlo sentarse relajadamente sobre el banco frente al piano, me dejo estupefacta.

Levantó la tapa del piano, y repasó las teclas como si estuviera acariciando el instrumento, presionó un par de ellas, y mi piel se erizó al escuchar el sonido retumbar en la habitación llenándome los oídos.

Edward se movió en su lugar y me vio, aún paralizada a un lado de la puerta, observándolo acomodarse, con mis manos aún abrazando mi cuerpo, temiendo romperme en mil pedazos con cada perforante mirada que me daba, cargada de deseo quizás o curiosidad, al repasar mi cuerpo expuesto antes él, esperando, esperando, esperando por él.

Con una pequeña seña me animó a acercarme a su lugar y tomar asiento junto a él, aún no tenía el poder de mis movimientos, y definitivamente mi voz y temple habían desaparecido. Pero otra vez me ví obedeciendo mis impulsos y recibiendo el calor del cuerpo de Edward junto a mi.

Junté mis piernas a su lado y crucé mis brazos, con cuidado de no incomodarlo en sus movimientos, en una mínima fracción de segundos atiné a verlo, y me sonrió de la manera más hermosa que haya visto hasta ahora en él o es que tal vez yo estaba más enamorada. Respondí su gesto, con una sonrisa tímida. Tomó aire, colocó cada una de sus manos sobre el teclado, y ya no pude dejar de verlo.

_Ahm Disculpa, eres nueva verdad?...- yo solo me quede mirándolo como idiota y asentí_

_levemente._

_Bueno, lamento decirte que estas en mi lugar y pues…- elevó su mano y sujeto su cabello._

_Baje mi mirada y apreté mis libros en la mesa._

_Bueno, no se donde hay otro lugar, pero yo necesito sentarme, podrías? Ehm…..moverte…..disculpa no quiero ser grosero…..pero bueno, no se….- Levante mi_

_rostro, estaba tal vez nervioso, se escuchaba balbucear, y yo…..porque demonios no decía nada?_

_P…per..perdón! Perdón! - solté con tanto nerviosismo que no me di cuenta que_

_elevé un poco mi voz, mas de lo normal. Resultado…._

.

.

.

_Que mierda te pasa, suéltame. Suéltame! Suéltame IDIOTA! – nos dirigió hacia la_

_Salida del instituto por la puerta trasera. Llegamos afuera y me lanzó hacia los jardines traseros._

_Okay, que quieres? que mierda quieres? porque te metes en donde nadie te llama? Sabes no te tengo miedo por ser la hija del Jefe.– sus ojos estaban oscuros de odio, yo mientras tanto_

_Frotaba mi muñeca adolorida por el arrastre._

_._

_._

_._

_Lo conoces?- preguntó Charlie con incredulidad. Voltee a mirar a mi padre y abrí mi boca_

_Esperando que saliera alguna respuesta inteligente, aunque solo conseguí balbucear como idiota._

_Yo….si….digo no…Lo conozco del instituto, es hermano de Alice mi amiga, la recuerdas?-_

_Quise sonar convincente y sumamente decidida. De reojo vi como Charlie se relajo levemente._

_._

_._

_._

_Seguía sonriendo con altanería, presiono el acelerador y acercó levemente su auto hasta mi piernas, trataba de atemorizarme? Definitivamente hoy estaba más idiota que todos los demás días. No le di importancia y continué con mi camino, volví a escuchar su auto tras de mi pisándome los talones. Apresure el paso._

_Lindo pantalón Swan!- gritó a mis espaldas, que? Voltee a verlo sin entender nada de lo_

_que estaba haciendo, tenía la cabeza fuera de la ventanilla y se carcajeaba con fuerza-…Feliz Cumpleaños!_

_Awww sabía mi cumpleaños? Genial, se podía ser encantador e idiota a la vez. Mi rostro estaba completamente deformado, que rayos pasaba con este chico? Le di una sonrisa de agradecimiento y me adentro al hall del colegio. _

_._

_._

_. _

_Su tacto era,...delicado, suave, calido, su mano era preciosa, sentía la necesidad de pasar mi mejilla por su palma y que me trasmitiera todo el calor que emanaba de ella._

_Su pulgar abandono mi mentón y lo apoyó sobre mi inexistente labio inferior envuelto por mis dientes en ese momento, con delicadeza lo quitó deslizándolo hacia abajo para soltarlo del encierro en que lo tenía. Cerré inconcientemente mis ojos en ese acto, y me deleite con el pequeño sabor que dejo su dedo, producto del contacto con el lado húmedo de mis labios. Saboree en ellos el gusto de la piel de Edward, saque mi lengua y humedecí mis labios lentamente, necesitaba sentirlo, necesita probar mas de su sabor. Obligue a rebuscar entre mis labios algún vestigio de su piel, trague saliva como devorando el simple gusto que me provocó el contacto con su dedo en mis labios. Abrí mis ojos, y él seguía ante mi, con la mirada perdida en mi boca, la suya estaba levemente abierta y podía ver como descansaba la lengua detrás de los dientes inferiores tapados por su perfecto labio. Pestaño una vez y acomodó su mano en mi mejilla, tal y cual deseaba que hiciera, ansiaba tanto sentir su calor._

_Nnno….no hagas eso, te vas a lastimar- dijo en un susurro un poco golpeado por la tartamudez._

.

.

_._

_-Y a ti quien te dijo que yo soy virgen Edward?.-_

_-Ah no?.- sus ojos me repasaron de cuerpo entero y termino en mi labios para sonreír de lado. _

_Se acercó a mi rostro, sus manos me atrajeron a su cuerpo, me tomo por la cintura delicadamente. Sus manos acariciaban mis costados y sus ojos hipnotizaban los míos, mi corazón explotó de emoción, las palpitaciones se incrementaron y mi respiración no estaba funcionando muy bien. Fue acercándose al mío tan tortuosamente lento que no soportaba más la agonía de ver esos labios perfectos tan cerca. _

_El calor de sus manos comenzó a bajar igual de lento que el movimiento de su cara, posó cada una de sus manos en mis caderas y las dejó ahí haciendo círculos alrededor de ellas. Nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia, y yo me moría porque apresurara el trámite y llegara a mi boca para fundirnos en un beso eterno. _

.

.

.

_-Edward…- me atreví a tomar una de sus manos, él se sorprendió por el tacto pero dejó que nuestros dedos se entrelazaran y me vio con dulzura-…tu no me pareces una mala persona, eso me dice mi corazón.- mi corazón no sólo estaba convencido de la bondad escondida de Edward, mi corazón estaba enamorado y dolido al verlo ser tan duro consigo mismo. Sólo quería cuidar de su corazón, porque parecía tierno, hermoso, sincero y bondadoso. Mis ojos se aguaron cuando lo vi sonreír ante mis palabras, soltó mi mano y acuno mis mejillas entre sus manos para mirarme intensamente. No quería parpadear y dejar caer las lágrimas que se arremolinaban en mis ojos, pero sabía que eran notorias. Edward dulcifico su rostro y se acercó hasta dejar su frente pegada a la mía, el contactó me obligó a cerrar los. Me concentré en la calidez de sus manos y el aliento fresco que recibía de él, tan cerca de mis labios, no podía animarme a acortar la distancia, pero si podíamos permanecer en esta posición infinitamente, de todas formas iba a ser feliz. _

_Ambos pulgares comenzaron a dejar pequeñas caricias en círculos debajo de mis ojos, levanté mis manos en busca de las suyas y enrosque mis dedos en cada una de sus muñecas para quedarme junto a él por unos minutos más._

_-Tu no me pareces una buena chica, tu eres más que eso Isabella…- la determinación al pronunciar mi nombre completo lo hacía validar más la frase y me sentía derretir entre sus manos con cada dicho-…tu eres es hermosa. Quisiera, quisiera….conocerte.- soltó con un anhelante suspiro._

.

.

.

-Entonces él te encanta?

-Si.-…_hundir mis dedos en tu cabello, sentir la suavidad de tu piel en mis labios, la calidez tu cuerpo…_

-Eres totalmente débil a su lado?

-Si.-…_la humedad de tus besos sobre mi rostro, sobre mi cuello, recorriendo mi piel con la perfección de tus dedos…_

-Lo deseas?

-Si.-…_presionándome a ti de forma insistente, devorando mi pecho…_

-Crees que podrías enamorarte de él?

-Si.-…_envolviéndome a ti, abrazándote más fuerte, fundiéndote conmigo…_

-Quieres que te besé?

-Si-…_deseando más y más de tu cuerpo, invitándote a mi…_

-Te gusto Bella?

-Si…- _dejando_…-...NO!.- me solté de su agarre y salté de mi silla casi cayendo al suelo de no ser porque Edward me tomó rápidamente de la cintura.

.

.

.

Mientras lo veía concentrarse en cada hermoso acorde mi piel vibraba con la dulzura de la melodía, estaba totalmente perdida en su mirada. Parecía mimetizarse con cada uno de los sonidos y me llevaba con él, con su música, con sus palabras, con su imagen, con su ser, me llevaba a él.

Me deje llevar, cuando mantenía sus ojos cerrados dejando sonar el último acorde que traspasaba mi cuerpo y me estremecía con cada nota.

Llevé mis manos a su rostro, y lo tomé en mis manos para mirarlo fijamente, él sólo dejó guiarse por mis manos que lo atraían hacia mi, sus verdes ojos parecían brillar aún más y mi perdición se hizo presente cuando baje la mirada a sus labios. Lo acerqué aún más a mi rostro dispuesta a que me lleve completamente a él.

-Edward…-susurré.

Todos mis planetas, todos mis centros, se alinearon, todas las fuerzas que acumulaba para negarme a él, cayeron estrepitosamente en ese gesto.

No necesite nada más para corroborarlo, una indescriptible fuerza me poseyó en mi interior, las piezas encastraban, las mitades parecían unirse, y yo…

Yo sólo me dejé envolver por sus brazos, mientras nuestros labios se unieron, tiesos, sin movimiento alguno, nuestras pieles, sólo eso, el contacto más intimo, más que deseoso de su agarre en mi cintura, y mis férreas manos sujetando su rostro con fuerza, intentando fundirme en él. Y por unos instantes todo cambió, todo se transformó, cuando él abrió su boca y tomó con mayor fuerza la mía.

Sus desesperados labios no dejaron de tomarme en cada movimiento, me derretí en cada sabor, en cada calidez, con cada mezcla de saliva inundando mis labios, y arremetí de la misma forma.

Entonces pensé y me dejé convencer por primera, de que tal vez,…..

yo le gustaba.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

(*) **Henry Miller**: Novelista estadounidense. Su obra se compone de novelas semiautobiográficas, en las que el tono crudo, sexual y sin tapujos. Censurado por su estilo y contenido provocativo y rebelde en relación a la creación literaria de su época, sus obras influyeron notablemente en la llamada Generación Beat.

(**) **Mufasa:** León, Mufasa, padre de Simba en la película El Rey León.

(***) **Black Hole Sun****:** "Sol de Agujero Negro" es una canción del grupo grunge Soundgarden. En muchos aspectos es la canción más reconocible de la banda, y fue la canción más popular de estilo grunge en 1994. En 1995 ganó el Grammy Award for "Best Hard Rock Performance" ("Mejor Interpretación de Rock Duro").

(****) **Morrisey:** **Steven Patrick Morrissey**, (nacido el 22 de mayo de 1959, Davyhulme, Manchester, Inglaterra), es un cantante y compositor británico que saltó a la fama en los años 80 como líder de la banda inglesa The Smiths. Cuando la banda se separó en 1987, Morrissey comenzó una prolífica carrera como solista.

(*****) **Annie Hall:** conocida en castellano como _Dos extraños amantes_ (Hispanoamérica), es una de las más célebres películas dirigidas por Woody Allen, por la que ganó el Oscar al mejor director en 1977. Se trata de una comedia romántica protagonizada por Diane Keaton y por el propio Woody Allen. La cinta es un relato sobre un comediante neurótico neoyorquino, Alvy Singer (Allen), y su compañera sentimental, Annie Hall (Diane Keaton), tan neurótica como él. Comienza con su primer encuentro y nos cuenta la historia de su relación afectiva a lo largo de los años, a modo de documento sobre el amor en los años 1970. Se dice que la historia habla de la ruptura real entre Allen y Keaton, quienes fueron pareja en la vida real.

(******) Canción ► **Ready to Go By REPUBLICA**: video http : / / www . Youtube . com / match ? v=YqcyrBM0MpQ (ya saben, quiten los espacios)

_**Hola queridas/os lectoras/es, aquí les traigo POR FIN, el siguiente capítulo, DOBLE, no saben la cantidad de páginas que me tomo escribir este capítulo, pensaba dividirlo, pero pometí hacerlo doble y subirlo la misma semana que el anterior. Increíblemente iba a ser aún más largo, de verdad tenía ganas de escribir, pero me calme y guardé energías para el próximo. Me gustó escribir este capítulo, siento que cada vez le puedo incorporar más cosas de mi, y sobre todo el final, SI SE QUE FUI MALA, pero tenía q serlo :P. Espero les gusté tanto como lo fue para mi escribirlo. Tengo una extraña queja para hacer, no me quejo de los reviews ni de los alertas, pero es raro en estas semanas he recibido muchos alertas y favoritos MUCHOS EN VERDAD, y los agradezco enormemente, pero quisiera leerlas, saber su opinión, en serio me ayudan mucho y me alegran el día, y citando a otras autoras, es mi única paga.**_

_**Gracias a todas/os por seguir leyéndome, no voy a prometer nada de cuando subiré el próximo capítulo, pero lo tengo por la mitad aún, así que intentaré sacarlo esta semana y luego veo cuando lo subo.**_

_**Gracias!**_

_**Mordiditas**_

_**Regina**_

_**PD: CAMI DE REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS, CUMPLI MI PROMESA, CASI TRES CAPÍTULOS EN UNA SEMANA, AHM MI CUMPLEAÑOS ES EN JUNIO, AHÍ TE FIJAS Q ME VAS A DAR! :P**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

Chapter 12

_**Manzanas – E.C POV**_

-Cuándo se irán mamá y papá a Forks nuevamente?.-

-No lo sé.-

-Creo saber la respuesta.- Alice sonrió, y temí por lo que encubría su mirada, agudicé la vista sobre ella para instarla a contestar.

-Bueno, te suena esto, Hijo desamparado en una casa teniendo a su cargo a una niña de 8 años con riesgo de morir intoxicada u olvidada en algún rincón por padre defectuoso.- me crucé de brazos en el sofá bufando por lo bajo mientras Jasper reía a mi lado.

-Hey se supone que eres mi amigo no?.- solté ofendido.

-Lo siento, sólo me causó gracia, las descuidadas y nada amables palabras de mi bella novia.- Alice amplió su sonrisa y gesticulo un gracias silencioso hacia su novio. Rodé los ojos y levante los pies sobre la mesa de centro.

-Pero Ali, no seas tan desconsiderada Edward ya no es lo que era antes, estoy seguro que es un gran hombre responsable en estos momentos.-

-Gracias, si, lo soy, dejen de pensar mal de mi.- ya que nadie me defendía.

-Papi.-

-Realmente creo que me estoy esforzando con todo esto, es mi responsabilidad, soy padre y amo a mi hija, es muy desconsiderado de tu parte Alice, decir esas cosas de mi…- intenté sonar lo más enfadado posible para hacer sentir mal a mi hermana, ya que siempre esperaba de ella sus "halagos".

Alice sólo asentía con una mueca en su rostro.

-Papá.-

-Sabes bien que si no estuviera haciendo las cosas como se deben, Bella jamás me hubiera dejado sólo con ella…

-Papá!.-

-Y por supuesto mamá y papá no están aquí por mí, ellos sólo extrañan a su nieta, yo puedo arreglármelas sólo.

-Papáaaaa!.-

-QUÉ?.-

Voltée velozmente hacia donde estaba mi hija en la alfombra.

-No me grites.- contestó ella con sus ojitos llorosos.

-Tu pedagogía es asombrosa Edward.- replicó mi hermana.

-Vete a la mierda Alice…..-me acomodé en mi lugar y me dirigí a mi hija esperando por mi atención-…lo siento princesa, que me decías?

El sonido del teléfono nos desconcertó por completo y voltee a la contestadora para asegurarme que no estuviera prendida.

-Yo atiendo!.- gritó mi niña corriendo hacia el aparato.

-Que entusiasmo.- Alice se levantó de su asiento para acercarse al teléfono de la sala, mientras mi hija intentaba tomarlo.

-Cullen Swan.- contestó ella. Me carcajee por lo bajo al ver la expresiones de Jasper y Alice al reírse por su correcta forma de atender el teléfono.

-Mami?.-

Casi me caigo de mi lugar cuando caí en cuenta que podía ser Bella quien estaba al otro lado. Me levanté presuroso y me acerqué a ellas, Alice estaba eufórica por tomar el fono.

Tragué saliva y empecé a darle vueltas a la habitación mientras veía las sonrisas de mi hija al escuchar a su mamá.

-Estoy bien…si me estoy portando muy bien…..ajá…si lo estoy haciendo como me dijiste…la abuela me ayuda también….- Alice levantó la mirada y me sacó la lengua con una sonrisa victoriosa que le daba el crédito-….si papi esta conmigo.

Mi corazón se detuvo en ese instante y mi cuerpo lentamente fue acercándose hacia ellas, las manos empezaron a sudarme y comencé a tragar saliva sonoramente.

Porque demonios entraba en pánico? Dios, la extraño tanto, la necesito tanto, quiero hablar con ella, quiero hablar con ella, quiero hablar con ella.

No me di cuenta en que momento ya tenía el teléfono en mi oído cuando la más hermosa voz se escuchó del otro lado.

_-Edward?._

Unos desbocados latidos irrumpieron en mi pecho y recordé la perfecta sensación de la voz de Bella en mis oídos todas las mañanas que despertaba con sus besos.

La tibieza de sus gemidos cuando nos amábamos, sus preciosos palabras de cariño.

Por dios cuantos años tienes Edward 15?

_-Ed? Estas ahí?.-_

Tomé con firmeza el teléfono y me moví rápidamente a mi estudio, evitando las miradas de todos.

-Dile que quiero hablar con ella luego!.- oí a Alice gritar de fondo.

Cerré la puerta y me acerqué al escritorio para recostarme apenas sobre la madera, ansioso por hablar con ella.

-Si.- apenas solté temeroso.

_-Lo siento mi amor.-_ cerré los ojos y llené mis pulmones de aire cuando nuevamente volví escucharla decirme de esa forma.

-Porque lo sientes mi amor?.- _cierra la boca Edward estas babeando._

_-No te avise que papá iba a ir esta semana de visita.-_

-Ah, era eso.- entonces recordé porque tenía que estar enojado con ella.

_-Lo siento tanto, de verdad se me pasó, ultimando el viaje dejé de lado muchas otras cosas y olvide completamente que Charlie me había pedido pasar por casa a visitar a nuestra bebé.-_ dios era tan fácil que me hiciera feliz en una oración.

-Por casa?.-

_-Si, por nuestra casa.-_ sonreí tan estúpidamente a eso, mi pie se balanceaba en el suelo, cual colegiala enamorada.

-Me gusta como suena eso, espero que te estés acostumbrando.-

_-Si, ya me acostumbré, así que lo siento por ti.-_ soltó risueña.

-Cómo están?.-

_-Imagino que te refieres a tu bebé y a mi, porque también esta Kate, por si quieres saber algo de ella.-_ hice una mueca a su horrible broma.

-Quién es esa?.-

-_Edward!.-_ me reprochó.

-_Yo estoy bien, y pues Anthony Sebastian William Garret Paul Alistair Cullen esta realmente muy molesto, y no esta dejando que mami descansé._

Solté una risotada enorme y me enderecé en mi lugar sobre el escritorio.

-Como dijiste que se llama mi hijo?.-

_-Nuestro, y si, estuve pensando muchos nombres.-_

-Como estás tan segura que será niño?.-

_-Bueno ya tenemos una niña, mi deseo sería que llegara un niño, pero claro que también estoy pensando nombres para niñas.-_

-Será niño.- dije vehementemente.

_-Porqué tanta seguridad?.-_

_-_Me esforcé mucho en hacerlo.-

Su risa inundó mis oídos y me sentí enormemente regocijado al escucharla y recordar cuan hermosa podía llegar a ser.

_-De acuerdo campeón, te extraño.-_

-Bella por dios dime cuando demonios termina el tour de la editorial, no aguanto un puto día más sin ti.-

_-Supongo que esa es tu manera de decirme que me quieres y me extrañas no?.- _tome el puente de mi nariz furioso conmigo mismo por ser tan bruto con ella.

-Lo siento. De verdad lo siento, no tienes una idea de todo lo que te extraño, créeme es tan difícil estar sin ti. Lo sé, sueno como un imbécil llorón.

_-Ed, no eres un llorón, me amas y te amo y por supuesto que me extrañas, así como yo también lo hago, y desearía estar allí contigo que vivieras mis malestares matinales, gritarte e insultarte por mi cambiante humor hormonal y por supuesto que me veas vomitar todo alimento que ingiero._

-Eres tan hermosa, adoraría presenciar los malestares, es decir no porque me guste verte sufrir, quiero decir que no me molestaría…-

-_Se entendió Edward.-_

Sujete mi cabello con fuerza con mi mano derecha y sonreí por lo estúpido que podía sonar a veces.

-No me enfadaría que me insultes por cualquier cosa, lo entendería, y si necesitas vomitar, yo sujetaría tu pelo.-

_-Aww eres tan romántico.-_

Ambos reímos y un cómodo silencio nos acogió.

-Sabes que te amo muchísimo, y a nuestros bebés, y no me enfadaré contigo porque no me hayas dicho que Charlie vendrá mañana.-

_-Mañana?.-_

-Si, como escuchaste Isabella, mañana.-

-_Ups lo siento, de verdad se me pasó.-_

-Ilumíname y dime que hacer mañana, porque realmente no se como manejar a Charlie.-

_-Tranquilo amor, sabes que ya no es el Jefe Swan contigo, ahora sólo es Charlie el abuelo de tu hija, tu suegro, el compañero de fútbol como quieras llamarlo. Eres encantador tu sabes como manejar a papá._

-Alice esta aquí con Jasper.-

_-En serio? Eso es genial, estoy segura que la pequeña princesa esta más que contenta.-_

-La quiere mucho, si.-

_-Oh dios.-_

-Qué? Qué pasa amor? Bella?.-

_-Estoy bien, estoy bien, sólo que, creo que necesito expulsar mi cena._

-Oh, lo siento tanto amor, algo salado para las náuseas?

_-No sirve conmigo ahora. Oye como sabes eso?.-_

Si pudiera verme por el teléfono sabría que estaba ruborizándome, no tenía problema en asumir que hace días venía leyendo cosas que me ayudaran a entender por los cambios que estaba pasando Bella, pero era incómodo decírselo.

-Bueno, he….he estado leyendo algunas cosas.-

_-Oh por dios, podrías hacer que te ame menos? No, no puedes. De todas formas amor, eso no funciona en esta embarazo, en el anterior si me dio resultado. Lastima, todos los embarazos son diferentes, dicen._

Recordé porque yo no sabía eso.

_-Edward lo siento, no quise…-_

-Te amo.-

_-Qué?.-_

-Te amo, no tienes porque disculparte, yo debo hacerlo.

_-No, no tienes que disculparte por nada del pasado, sólo disfrutemos este presente e imaginemos nuestro futuro, Any y yo queremos verte cuanto antes, te extrañamos.-_

-Asi que Any me extraña.- resultaba muy fácil amar a Bella cada día más.

_-Any, mi bebé precioso, verdad que extrañas mucho mucho a tu papá?.-_

-Yo también te extraño y te amo mucho Any.-

Unos pequeños gemiditos me alertaron y supe que ella estaba llorando.

-Bella amor estas bien?.-

_-Si, si, sólo estoy feliz Ed, muy feliz, Any dice que te ama mucho también.-_

-Le hablas siempre?.- sonreí como un estúpido enamorado y llené mi corazón de ternura al imaginármela acariciando su vientre diciéndole dulces palabras a nuestro hijo.

_-Todo el tiempo, me recuerda más a ti. Te amo Edward._

-Te amo más Bells.

La puerta delante de mis ojos se fue abriendo levemente y una pequeña cabecita cobriza se asomó, con una mirada expectante y movimientos sigilosos cruzó la vista con la mía y le sonreí extendiendo mi mano para que se acercara.

-Sabes aquí estoy con una pequeña princesa de ojitos chocolate que parece estar deseosa de hablar con su mami.- Mi hija esbozó una amplia sonrisa y me abrazó la piernas con su carita suplicante.

-_Imagino su rostro, te esta comprando con la mirada verdad?.-_

-Estas en lo cierto.- acaricié el rostro sonrosado de mi pequeña.

-_Como le esta yendo en sus clases?.-_

-Muy bien, recuérdame comentarte algo sobre eso en otro momento, tengo unas dudas.-

_-Pasa algo?.-_

Me alejé del escritorio y caminé hasta la silla detrás de él para tomar asiento, a mis espaldas podía escuchar los pacitos de mi hija acercándose a mi. Me acomodé en mi lugar, mientras ayudaba a mi princesa a sentarse entre mis piernas.

-No pasa nada preciosa, entonces te paso con mini Bells?.-

-_Agh, odio que le digas así, es mini Ed.-_

-Okey como digas, no quiero que te enfades conmigo ahora.-

_-Ponme en altavoz.-_

Deje el teléfono en mi mano mientras presionaba el altavoz.

_-Hay alguna preciosa niña por ahí esperando hablar conmigo?.-_

-Mami!.-

_-Mi pequeña, te extraño muchísimo.-_

Desconecté mi mente en ese momento para darles su lugar mientras hablaban, y me encontré sonriendo, acariciando el largo cabello de mi hija que caía por mi regazo.

Me sentía feliz, por ellas, por mi, y por la familia que estaba empezando a lograr.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Limones – B.S POV**_

Esta, era definitivamente la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado. No existía medida alguna en este mundo que me hiciera moverme del lugar en el que estaba. Que podía hacer?

_Déjate llevar Bella._

Importa que este temblando como una hoja al viento? Sentirá mi cuerpo estremecerse?

Edward aproximó mi cuerpo al suyo hasta quedar sobre sus piernas.

Cuántas veces puedes decir que conoces la sensación del amor y deseo recorrer con fervor tu interior de una sola vez?

Edward deslizó sus manos por mi espalda lentamente, recorriendo mi columna vertebral, uniéndome a su pecho.

_Es lo correcto, es lo correcto, no te alejes. _

Esa sensación, el beso correcto, la persona correcta, el momento perfecto, puedes unirlas y causar la ebullición más grande dentro tuyo.

Edward tomó con su mano izquierda mi nuca y entreveró sus dedos por mis cabellos, mientras buscaba inclinar mi rostro.

Yo conozco la sensación, yo puedo decir que, conozco la sensación, es esta.

Me anime a acariciar su pecho mientras fui subiendo mis manos hasta llegar a su rostro nuevamente, con temor me adentré entre sus cabellos y me regocijé de cumplir el irrefrenable deseo que venía consumiéndome, la necesidad de tocarlo.

La suavidad del fino cabello de Edward me dio la bienvenida, tire levemente de ellos, y me sentí enormemente satisfecha cuando él gimió en mis labios y me presionó aún más a su cuerpo.

No me sentía en ningún sentido conductora de la situación, él besaba, mordía y chupaba mis labios, con la maestría que imaginé podría recibir de un beso suyo. Dejé que probara de mí cuanto quisiera, pero no soportaba más, y me inundó la pasión de sus preguntas, y mis respuestas no se hicieron esperar.

Deslicé mi lengua por sus labios, me atreví a mirar entre mis pestañas semi abiertas para verlo fruncir el ceño y me arrepentí de mi acto, tal vez fui muy lejos? Pero mi pregunta fue respondida en el momento justo en el que Edward se levantó conmigo en brazos y en un movimiento rápido mi trasero quedó sobre las frías teclas del piano y me sostuve con una mano a cada lado, son sonidos estridentes, disonancias, y notas golpeadas que sonaron al instante en el impacto.

_Bella, detente._

Dejé que quedara entre mis piernas y seguí besándolo desesperadamente, mientras tenía mi rostro en sus manos y era prácticamente absorbida por su boca.

_Respira por la nariz Bella, no vayas a terminar el beso. _

No, tenía que cortarlo, no podía respirar.

_No termines el beso, no termines el beso._

No, no, me ahogo, me voy a poner azul, me voy a poner azul.

_Respira por la maldita nariz Bella._

No quiero dejar de besarlo, se siente tan bien, se siente….demasiado bien.

_Voy a desmayarme. No._

Fui dejando caer mis manos sobre los hombros de Edward y las deslicé sobre sus pectorales hasta tomar en puños su camiseta, mientras me obligaba a respirar por la nariz, mi respiración aún no estaba satisfecha.

Conforme iba transformándome en Pitufo, sujete con mayor fuerza su camiseta y estaba segura que en pocos segundos iba a sucumbir.

Edward se alejó apenas unos milímetros, agradecí tanto que lo hiciera, recupere el aire que mis defectuosos pulmones fueron incapaces de retener y me vi envuelta en otro hermoso beso. No me anime a abrir los ojos, pero sólo cambio su posición y siguió deleitándome con sus exquisitos labios.

Era lo más maravilloso que podía haber imaginado, era completamente reconfortante sentir sus labios en los míos, la calidez de su húmeda lengua que jugaba en mi boca con tanta delicadeza y fervor.

No quería soltarlo, no quería alejar mis manos de su pecho y dejar su camiseta, quería hacerme pequeña y dejarme envolver por sus fornidos brazos y acurrucarme en su marmóreo pecho. Tan pronto como fui acostumbrando a la indescriptible sensación de sus besos, las caricias de Edward sobre mis costados estaban quemándome la piel, y empecé a sentir las hormonas despertar con la misma rapidez con la que me consumía en sus labios. Y fue suficiente….

Suficiente para mi.

A donde diablos quería llegar?

Con delicadeza aparte a Edward de mi, con mis palmas en su pecho y mi respiración errática, deje que mis ojos me mantuvieran a oscuras por unos segundos, me cabeza se hundió entre mis hombros. Podía sentir su respiración golpeando en mi frente, y su mirada clavándome, aún estaba sujeta entre sus manos, sentada sobre el piano, me resigne a lo que tendría que afrontar. Quité mis manos de su cuerpo, y odie la sensación de nostalgia que me dio el querer continuar el contacto con él.

Abrí mis ojos aún con la cabeza baja, y me enfrenté a su hermoso rostro, sus ojos brillantes, unos labios exquisitamente sonrosados y humedecidos con mi saliva. Y me perdí en su lengua mojando nuevamente su labio inferior. Podía afirmar que su rostro estaba expectante de mi reacción pero yo sólo estaba muda, esperando que dijera algo, que me echara de su casa o me diga que era una perra por besarlo. Pero él lo había continuado.

-Yo…- una palabra, dos letras, sólo eso pude articular, y volví a petrificarme.

-Bella…- me estremecí al sentir como sus manos me envolvían por la espalda baja y me acercaba a su pecho. Deje mis brazos flexionados entre nosotros para evitar tanto contacto, ya no resistía.

Una de sus manos levantó mi barbilla para mirarlo y me sentí aún más pequeña entre sus brazos, pero parecía la sensación correcta.

-Hey….todo bien?.-

Asentí, tímidamente, el nerviosismo de su penetrante mirada me hizo hacer añicos su camiseta nuevamente, apretujando la tela entre mis dedos.

Ni siquiera lo vi venir, cuando sentí sus labios nuevamente sobre los míos, pero ninguno se aventuró a conocer el interior de nuestras bocas. Fueron los besos más dulces que jamás podrían haberme dado.

Edward beso, una, dos, tres veces mis labios en pequeños y cortos besos.

Cuatro, cinco, seis, oh por dios, voy a derretirme.

Siete, ocho, y sólo los dejó sobre los míos, quería más de él, quería tanto seguir besándolo, anonadada por su demostración, dejé un último beso en sus labios y me alejé de él.

-Debo ir a ver a Alice.- solté.

-Esta dormida, esta perfectamente bien, te lo aseguro.-

Me quité de encima del piano y camine hacia la puerta.

Mi cuerpo sintió un escalofrió cuando dejé atrás el contacto del hermoso hombre que me acompañaba muy de cerca.

Dubitativa me acerqué a la salida, estaba completamente en las nubes y no sabía como demonios reaccionar.

-Bella, espera….-

-Voy a dormir.- dije sobre mi hombro, sin si quiera querer volver a mirarlo y derrumbarme nuevamente en su boca.

-Bella…-

-Edward, lo siento.- lo interrumpí antes de que dijera algo que terminara con mi ensueño.

-De verdad lo siento, yo no quise…-

-Tu sola no me besaste Bella.- lo sentí acercarse tras de mi, y temblé nuevamente.

Me volteé antes de verme sorprendida por su contacto.

-Tienes razón, pero yo te besé primero, Edward me voy a dormir, de verdad lo siento.-

Camine con los pasos mas largos que podían darme mis piernas y salí rápidamente de ahí.

Diablos, que había hecho? Ahora estaba más que fregada, Rosalie, Alice, quien sea que pueda enterarse de esto, sería mi condena.

Rogaba porque Edward no me siguiera, ni que mencionara lo sucedido.

Casi troté a la sala de entretenimiento donde estaba Alice, y como lo supuse seguía muerta en el sofá. Donde Diablos dormiría? No me arriesgue a dar un paseito por la casa, así que sólo tome una manta sobre el respaldo del sofá y junté almohadones para hacerme un lugar junto a Alice.

-No creo que sea cómodo que duermas ahí.-

Me sobresalté en mi lugar y me estiré para verlo tan malditamente hermoso como era él, de pie en la puerta de la sala.

-Estoy bien.-

-Bien,… sabes, no se que tan terrible fue para ti ese beso, no huyas, sólo vengo a avisarte, que puedes utilizar el cuarto de Alice, en lugar de quedarte en ese sofá incómodo.

Me incorporé en mi lugar para mirarlo a la cara.

-No estoy huyendo.- dije con el tono de voz más exagerado y mentiroso que pude usar.

-Ajá como digas, vienes me besas y luego huyes. Eso no es huir no, claro que no.- soltó tan sarcásticamente mientras se carcajeaba en la puerta.

-Edward…..- iba a insultarlo, quería arrojarle una almohada por la cabeza, como diablos quería que actuara después de eso-…..buenas noches.

Me dejé caer en la mullida superficie y me hice un bollito al lado de mi amiga, cubrí mi cuerpo hasta la cabeza con la manta y esperé a que se fuera y el sueño me atrapara.

-Buenos Noches…cobarde.

Su risa fue desapareciendo débilmente por el pasillo, mientras rechinaban mis dientes.

Si, era tan cobarde maldita sea.

Joder, que estúpida eres Bella

.

.

.

-Quiero morir.-

Casi escupí mi café por enésima vez, Alice venía quejándose toda la mañana de su horrible resaca, sólo maldecía mil veces y yo disfrutaba verla enojarse hasta con su té porque estaba caliente.

-En serio no es gracioso, quiero morir, no entiendo porque me siento tan miserable.-

-Bueno tal vez si recuerdas todo lo que bebiste anoche, entenderías porque estas así.-

-Tu bebiste lo mismo, y no estás así.-

Devoré un delicioso Muffin de chocolate mientras recordaba porque yo no estaba así, por supuesto no había bebido la misma cantidad que Alice, además de que mis tragos eran más jugo que alcohol.

-Por supuesto que no bebí lo mismo.-

-Entonces me engañaste, creí que íbamos a emborracharnos juntas.- ella fingió una cara de descontento y yo sonreí por su actitud.

-Ese era mi plan.- solté risueña. Ella comenzó a reir junto a mi y ambas nos enfrascamos en nuestro desayuno, al mediodía.

-Diablos es muy tarde, crees que tendríamos que empezar a preparar el almuerzo?.-

-Ahora? Ali estoy con el café en mi garganta.-

-Si, si lo sé, pero pensaba que tal vez podríamos empezar a prepararlo si quiera y tenerlo listo para cocinar cuando sea más tarde.-

No tenía pensado quedarme mucho más en su casa, por supuesto quería terminar mi café y huir a mi hogar, mientras más evitara a Edward iba a ser mucho mejor.

Aún no podía olvidar la noche pasada, y sus besos habían quedado grabados a fuego sobre mi piel. Había sido real? Mierda, ojala que si, porque la sensación más maravillosa había llegado ayer en la noche de mano de los besos de él.

Acaricie mis labios donde los de él habían terminado ayer, con esos últimos pequeños cortos besos que me había regalado, y aquel final que decidí darle con la última unión de nuestras bocas. Que preciosa sensación de calidez y de amor que me había embargado el estar a su lado de esa forma.

No quería pensar más allá de ese beso, era imposible imaginar un más allá con él, tenía que entenderlo como el principio más hermoso, y el final más delicioso que una pequeña aventura de menos de una noche podía regalar.

-BELLA!.-

El grito de Alice me sobresaltó y volteé a verla.

-Estas bien? Llevo llamándote como 5 minutos y pareces perdida en la nada.-

-Lo siento si, es que estaba recordando las tareas que tengo para hoy en casa. Siento mucho no poder quedarme a almorzar contigo Ali, pero tengo quehaceres por cumplir hoy, y Charlie me matará si no los hago.

-Oh no me digas eso Bella por favor, quédate, quédate, quédate, porfis si si si? Tu eres una excelente cocinera según se, tienes que enseñarme a hacerle algo a Jazz, por favor di que sí.-

-Cómo sabes que cocino?.-

-Mi querida amiga yo sé muchas cosas que tu no sabes que sé, te sorprenderías de la intuición que tengo para las cosas.- Ali me guiñó un ojo mientras recogía nuestros trastos.

Su confesión me alertó y por un momento pensé que tal vez ella sería capaz de saber que pasó ayer entre Edward y yo.

Simplemente….imposible.

-Alice mamá acaba de llamar.-

Casi rompo toda la vajilla de la mamá de Alice cuando escuché su voz adentrarse en la cocina, acomodé rápidamente las tazas sobre el mesón y le di la espalda a la entrada para no cruzarme con su mirada.

-Buen día.- soltó mi amiga, se alejó de mi en busca de su hermano y me sentí en la intemperie. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, sabía perfectamente que él iba acercándose a mi lugar. Comencé a temblar nuevamente y me dispuse a lavar las tazas y ocupar mis manos en algo antes de hacer muy evidente mi nerviosismo.

-Buenos….días.- su voz, otra vez su voz, su preciosa voz.

_Edward ven tómame de nuevo._

No, que diablos estoy pensando.

Mi cuerpo estaba rígido a un lado de la cocina en el lavabo, mi cabello perfectamente dispuesto sobre mi rostro me facilitaba la enorme vergüenza tatuada en mi cuerpo.

Fregué y fregué con fuerza luchando contra todos mis miedos y las enormes ganas de escapar de ese lugar.

-Qué dijo?.- un taburete se corrió a mis espaldas, y supuse que él ya había tomado asiento.

-Dijo que la llames ahora, ya, en este instante, necesita hablar contigo urgentemente.-

-Le dijiste lo de ayer?.- pregunto mi amiga asustada.

-Por supuesto que si Marie Alice, como crees que quedaría yo si al estar a cargo, mi hermana menor hace lo quiere en esta casa. De ninguna manera jovencita ve y habla con mamá ahora mismo.- reí por lo bajo por el exagerado tono de autoridad que Edward usó con ella. Aunque me daba pena pensar en el castigo que probablemente le tendría preparado a Alice.

-Eres un idiota Edward Anthony Cullen, me traicionaste de la peor forma, ya verás como me vengaré de esta, te lo juro!.- el gritó de venganza se oyó a lo lejos de la cocina mientras ella corría en busca del teléfono, entonces caí en cuenta que me había dejado sola con su hermano, que casualmente es el hombre que me encanta y al cual besé ayer en la noche.

Cerré el grifo del agua y visualicé a mi lado una toalla con la cual secar la vajilla y entretenerme aún más para dejar pasar el tiempo, evitándome hablar con él nuevamente.

-Bueno Días Bella!.- me sorprendió el jocoso sonido de sus palabras y maldije interiormente, el muy bastardo se estaba divirtiendo con todo esto.

-Buenos días.- escupí agriamente.

-Miau, estas enojada?.-

Maldito imbécil, extremadamente ardiente, que besa extraordinariamente bien. Dejé a un lado mi tarea y me giré.

-No, y ya deja de comportarte así.-

-Así como?.- preguntó entre risas.

-Así como…..jactándote de algo…como si estuvieras….-

-Contento, alegre, satisfecho, feliz?.- me asombró su respuesta y no supe que decirle.

Con la cabeza gacha me acerque a la isla central y me senté en el taburete frente suyo.

-Bella deja de comportarte así, no estoy enojado, no me estoy jactando de nada y sólo para que estés más tranquila, dejes de perseguirte, y la incomodidad desaparezca. Me ha gustado tu beso.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, clavé la mirada en sus hermosas esmeraldas, Edward comía un pastelito de vainilla sonriente y satisfecho con sus palabras.

Me ruboricé al recordar el beso de la anterior noche, pero no pude contenerme y reí con su infantil actitud.

-Ves.-

-Qué?.-pregunte, cruzándome de brazos sobre el mesón y dejándome embelezar una vez más por su preciosa sonrisa.

-Cuando sonríes y te relajas eres mucho más hermosa Bella.

Que diablos pretende hacer conmigo? Porque no me dices que es una vil broma y las cámaras están por salir. No podía estar pasándome esto. Mi rostro se contrajo del dolor, de tan sólo pensar cómo él parecía divertirse conmigo, mientras dejaba que la ilusión me consumiera.

-Qué pasa?.-

Perdí la vista tras él y decidí no darle más lugar a ninguna tontería que fuera a generar expectativa en mi.

-Quieres café con eso, vas a atorarte con tanto pastel.- me levanté de mi lugar y busqué una taza que rápidamente llené para entregársela.

_Olvida todo lo que diga Bella, es un gran embaucador._

-Gracias.- el parecía estarme inspeccionando entre sus pestañas, mientras bebía su café. Sus entrecejo se fruncía de a ratos, y yo sólo trataba de esquivar su mirada.

No tenía sentido seguir torturándome de esa forma, una retirada sería lo más conveniente.

Me levanté presurosa de mi lugar sin antes hablarle.

-Con permiso, voy a arreglar mis cosas para marcharme.

-Bella espera.-

No, no esperes Bella, lárgate de ahí.

No pude alcanzar la puerta de salida de la cocina cuando Edward ya estaba frente a mi sosteniendome por el antebrazo.

Comencé a hiperventilar de nuevo, ambos nos adentramos al centro del lugar, mientras tras él, Edward cerraba la puerta de la cocina.

-Tengo que irme, tengo cosas que hacer en mi casa, ya es muy tarde.-

-Lo sé, ya te vas.-

Me alejé de su contacto como si su piel me quemara, coloqué mi mano bajo la piel que habia sido tocada por él, intentando acallar la llamada de mi cuerpo, deseoso de más contacto.

Edward sujetó mi barbilla, levantando mi rostro para verlo a los ojos, comencé a temblar de nuevo.

Las mismas sensaciones que me habían absorbido la noche anterior despertaron con fervor, cuando su mano recorrió mi rostro nuevamente.

-Quiero que dejes de estar nerviosa en mi presencia, deja de pensar en lo que pasó ayer, todo esta bien Bella, de acuerdo.-

Su bella voz me hipnotizó, la cercanía de su rostro me maravillo, apenas eran susurros sus palabras, y quería creerle, quería convencerme que realmente él podía estar bien conmigo.

Su tono de voz era tan cautivante que podía llegar a pedirme lo que quisiera, y sería aceptado por mi.

-Lo harás?.-

Asentí levemente, perdida en sus esmeraldas.

-Quiero estar a mano contigo Bella.-

No entendí a que se refería, mi rostro debió darle la pauta de mi desconcierto, él sólo sonrío y envolvió mi nuca entre su mano derecha mientras fue acercándose de a poco a mi.

Mierda, ahora entendía a lo que se refería.

-Me dejas?.-

Dejarte? Por Dios, es lo que yo creo que quiere? Ni siquiera era conciente de si realmente lo que estaba pensando estaba en sintonía con lo que él me decía.

Prontamente me vi asintiendo a algo que ni siquiera sabía que era, hasta que lo vi venir a mi.

No me llevo mucho tiempo más descifrarlo, mis manos por sí solas entendieron el lenguaje del cuerpo de Edward.

Fui deslizándolas suavemente por su pecho, memorizando cada músculo, cada protuberancia, cada pequeña distancia, sus endurecidos pezones sobre la camiseta, subiendo y subiendo, hasta llegar a su cuello y acariciar la barba que aún no afeitaba de la mañana.

Dejé que mis ojos se cerraran y disfrutaran una vez más.

Un beso.

La tibieza de sus labios, el sabor del café, la frescura del dentífrico, todo podía sentir en su beso, sus acolchonados labios fueron comiendo los míos muy suavemente. Mojé mis labios en el segundo que se separó, y me vi envuelta en su cuerpo una vez más, sus manos sujetando mi cintura, acercándome a su pecho.

Dí unos tres pasos hacia atrás hasta topar contra la isla y descansar mi espalda allí.

Decidí que era momento de disfrutarlo y no preocuparme por lo que sucediera luego.

Enganché mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y estrellé mis pechos sobre el suyo, uniéndome a él, sin dejar distancia entre los dos, apretados, besándonos deliciosamente lento.

Su lengua delineó mi labio inferior, abrí mi boca para darle entrada, y disfrute la excitación que causó el sentir su lengua acariciando la mía. Era un beso tan íntimo tan envolvente. Podría sentirme totalmente avergonzada al ver a dos personas besarse de esa manera. No me importaba donde estaba, ni qué pudiera pensar él luego, sólo quería seguir besándolo.

Mis piernas fueron aflojándose cuando sus labios despertaron de la deliciosa calma y sensualidad con la que se movían y furiosos fueron devorando mi boca con premura. No podía seguir el ritmo de su beso me deje besar de la forma más sexual que jamás había imaginado tener con un hombre.

Mi cuerpo vibrada de la excitación, sentía mi entrepierna clamar por mucho más, la humedad me estaba consumiendo, y no pude más que soltarlo.

Gemí.

Y Edward presionó su cuerpo contra el mío de manera desesperada, abandonó mis labios y fue bajando con su lengua palpitante y mojada por mi cuello, chupando mi piel, me aleje de su rostro y le di todo el acceso que quería que tuviese.

Enrredé mis dedos entre sus cabellos mientras tiraba de ellos para instalarlo a seguir en su tarea.

Cuando sentí sus mordidas en mi cuello, leves y extremadamente deseosas, no podía continuar con eso, gemí aún más, con él bajando por mi clavícula, apartando con su mano mi camiseta.

-Oh Edward!.- solté. Me avergoncé tanto al soltar eso, quise replegarme y soltarlo pero él sólo me sujetó con más fuerza y siguió bajando por mi caliente piel.

No había sido conciente que me encontraba de puntas de pie dándole acceso completo a mi cuerpo, mientras el se encorvaba para ir al encuentro de mis pechos.

Sobre la camiseta depositó varios besos, que me hicieron estremecer.

Dios esto esta llegando demasiado lejos.

Sentí como mis pezones fueron endureciéndose, deseosos por la boca de Edward, mi respiración cortada y mis gemidos terminaron por estrellarme con fuerza contra el mesón.

Cuando él volvió a besarme y sucedió.

Lo sentí en toda su extensión, en mi vientre el bulto presionaba con fuerza, la cadera de Edward golpeando la mía con decisión.

Mi cuerpo se derritió en ese instante, y la humedad entre mis piernas se acrecentó al saber tan cerca su miembro de mi sexo.

Ninguno dejó de empujarse, sólo sirvió para intensificar el beso que despertó la pasión escondida en mí al escucharlo hablar.

-Te deseo.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

_**Hola mis queridas/os Lectoras/es aquí de nuevo con un capítulo UNF UNF!**_

_**Ya ven que soy buena? Jajajaajaj por dios es divertido escribirlo, pero luego volteó y veo q no hay NADIE, con quien hacerlo, así que toca seguir escribiendo y POR LO MENOS imaginármelo. Total es gratis.**_

_**Yo también ya quería que fueran pasando cosas, así que aquí de a poco estos empiezan a conocer el cuerpo humano jejejeje**_

_**Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo, les tengo una mala y buena noticia,**_

_**La mala noticia PARA USTEDES es que me voy de viaje un tiempito así q voy a estar desconectada de la net y todo eso, y la buena es, que como sé q voy a estar días sin escribir, decidí adelantar capítulos, y subiré tres capítulos en total en estas dos semanas antes de irme de viaje para dejarlas cargadas y satisfechas. NO PROMETO QUE SUBIRÉ MAÑANA O PASADO, pero los subiré en estos días antes de irme SEGURO. **_

_**Ustedes saben que AMO SUS REVIEWS ME HACEN MUY FELIZ Y SON MI ÚNICA PAGA! Me encantaría leer muchos RW de este cap y de los que vengan así que nos sean malitas.**_

_**Bueno nos vemos en estos días con un nuevo cap!**_

_**Mordiditas y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME!**_

_**Regina**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

Chapter 13

_**Limones – B.S POV**_

Capítulo anterior…

_-Oh Edward!.- solté. Me avergoncé tanto al soltar eso, quise replegarme y soltarlo pero él sólo me sujetó con más fuerza y siguió bajando por mi caliente piel._

_No había sido conciente que me encontraba de puntas de pie dándole acceso completo a mi cuerpo, mientras el se encorvaba para ir al encuentro de mis pechos._

_Sobre la camiseta depositó varios besos, que me hicieron estremecer._

_Dios esto esta llegando demasiado lejos._

_Sentí como mis pezones fueron endureciéndose, deseosos por la boca de Edward, mi respiración cortada y mis gemidos terminaron por estrellarme con fuerza contra el mesón._

_Cuando él volvió a besarme y sucedió._

_Lo sentí en toda su extensión, en mi vientre el bulto presionaba con fuerza, la cadera de Edward golpeando la mía con decisión._

_Mi cuerpo se derritió en ese instante, y la humedad entre mis piernas se acrecentó al saber tan cerca su miembro de mi sexo. _

_Ninguno dejó de empujarse, sólo sirvió para intensificar el beso que despertó la pasión escondida en mí al escucharlo hablar._

_-Te deseo._

.

.

.

Mis ojos se perdieron en su intenso rostro, con ojos cerrados, ceño fruncido y labios húmedosrepitió sus palabras en susurro a centímetros de mi boca. Me sujeté a su cuerpo, siendo conciente del palpitante bulto que empujaba contra mi cadera, sus ojos fueron abriéndose lentamente hasta toparse con los míos, incrédulos de sus palabras. Como podía ser posible? Esto tenía que ser una broma muy cruel. Me perdí una vez más en su mirada, quería convencerme que podía ser cierto, quería creerle, quería ser causante de su deseo, pero porque me sabían a poco sus palabras?

Edward deslizó sus manos por mi espalda para asirme más a él, llené mis pulmones de aire sin mover la vista de mi objetivo al frente.

Intenté leer en su mirada algún atisbo de mentira, de engaño, de duda, y sólo me encontré con una hermosa media sonrisa. Sus brazos me envolvieron y se inclinó a besar mis labios tan dulcemente como la primera vez que los había sentido.

Esto no era justo, porque tenía que desequilibrar todos mis estándares.

Cómo podía entender sus palabras, cuando los más maravillosos labios me besaban con devoción, deslizando su lengua por mi labio inferior, delineando el contorno de mi boca, llenándose con el aliento de cada uno de mis intentos de persuasión de beso. Para qué?

_Te deseo _

Ni siquiera intentamos ahondar en algún beso mucho más ardiente, me deje llevar por sus caricias y me dediqué a adorar al hombre que me tenía en sus brazos.

Acuné su rostro entre mis manos, la calidez de la piel de Edward junto a sus besos me atraparon en el más delicioso ensueño que jamás hubiera imaginado vivir.

El me está besando a mi.

El me desea a mi.

Disfrute de cada una de esas palabras y enrosqué mis brazos por su cuello, no tarde mucho más en rendirme a su boca y dejarlo vagar por la cándida piel que se enfebrecía en cada húmedo rastro que dejaba por mi cuello.

Y aún así no era suficiente.

Ni siquiera aunque me fundiera en él, no podría tener suficiente.

_Te deseo_

Y no lo era.

Porque el deseo no completaba mi corazón.

No era sólo deseo.

Sujeté su cabello fuertemente entre mis manos, presione mis ojos y tomé el control. Porque yo no quería eso, no sólo eso, pero no podía decirlo. Me vi enojada conmigo misma, por no poder esclarecer la situación con él, porque sabía que no iba a hacer nada, que tal vez muriera en un beso más.

Y porque tenía que soportar ser el objeto de su deseo?, disfrutar el momento no era para mi, yo lo deseaba, yo lo quería.

Edward envolvió mi cintura fácilmente mientras me enredaba a su cuerpo mucho más.

Lo besé, lo besé todo lo que sabía no iba a poder volver a besarlo, besé sus mejillas, sus párpados, bese sus labios, una vez más. Me quedé en un estático beso unido por nuestros labios presionándose, húmedos, calientes, suaves.

Abandoné el suelo en unos segundos cuando él me elevó unos centímetros del piso para estrecharme en un abrazo que nos unió fuertemente, mi boca no quería dejarlo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, evité parpadear o abrirlos y no develarme frente a él.

Me apreté a su cuerpo y me alejé de su rostro para esconderlo en su cuello, no tenía idea que podría llegar a pensar de mi actitud, pero no me solté y él no me soltó, aún en el aire y con los ojos repletos en lágrimas detenidas que amenazaban con arrasar mi rostro, decidí dejarlo ir…

-Rosalie.- solté.

Mis pies rápidamente sintieron el suelo, y su abrazo dejó de ser poderoso y protector, para dejarme en mi lugar y alejarse unos centímetros de mi cuerpo.

Desenrosque mis brazos de su cuello y cuando me sentí segura de no volver a caer en su embrujo, me alejé de él. Caminé por la cocina lo más lejos que pude, cuando me sentí segura, volteé a verlo.

Fue peor para mi encontrar el gesto de Edward contorsionado, perdido en algún punto de la cocina. Llevo las manos a sus cabellos, tiró de ellos mientras presionaba sus ojos con fuerza. Parecía estarse arrepintiendo de todo, no me vió ni una sola vez.

Mordí mi labio, nerviosa por su reacción, maldiciendo internamente por dejarme llevar tan fácil. Acomodé mi ropa en un intento de distracción, desordené mi cabello y cubrí mi boca, acariciando los labios que hace segundos él besaba con ahínco.

-Edward es mejor que me vaya a mi casa.- espere por su reacción, él sólo levantó la mirada por un instante y asintió, perdiéndose de nuevo en la cocina.

Caminé con cautela hacia la puerta que obstruía con su cuerpo, tenía miedo de sucumbir nuevamente, pero para mi sorpresa él se tomo el trabajo de abrirme la puerta y dejarme salir.

-Lo siento.- apenas escuché de sus labios, sus ojos estaban decaídos, la voracidad del deseo que hace minutos tenía tatuada en la mirada, había desaparecido.

Tragué saliva.

Bien, esto era lo correcto, no tenía porque durar, él no iba a poder darme más.

Yo lo quería y el deseo no me completaba.

-No hay problema.- corrí por las escaleras en busca de mis cosas, limpie mis lagrimas en el camino.

Era lo mejor, esto era lo mejor.

.

.

.

-Bella.-

-Mmm?.-

-Estas bien?.-

Separe las verduras que estaba cortando a un lado y voltee a contestarle a Charlie. No era mi intención demostrar que algo andaba mal conmigo luego de volver de la casa de los Cullens, pero fue inevitable no pasar por alto todo lo acontecido, y por supuesto mi mente se mantenía suspendida en el sueño de Edward Cullen.

Aún podía saborear en mis labios la delicadeza de cada uno de sus besos, mi cuerpo recordaba sus manos, sus caricias y la sensación se hacía cada vez más difícil de olvidar con el paso de las horas.

Giré en mi lugar para contestarle, con la normalidad dibujada falsamente en mi rostro respondí como si nada.

-Claro.- medio sonreí cuando volví a mis asuntos con la preparación de la cena no alcancé a ver el gesto de Charlie pero parecía no convencerlo.

-Cómo lo pasaste en casa de Alice?.- y ahí estaba mi repuesta, no se había tragado mi respuesta.

-Excelente, Alice tiene una casa muy linda, nos divertimos mucho.- ninguna de ellas fue la razón principal de mi alegría en el día de hoy, o preocupación contenta tal vez.

-Si, he ido donde el Dr. Cullen. Es una hermosa casa.-

-Ajá.-

-Sólo estaban ustedes solas?.- Oh pues no papá, Edward estaba ahí, y adivina que?, me besé con él, dos veces! Sin contar las caricias y demás sensaciones por las que pasé con cada uno de sus toques.

-Si, sólo nosotras dos papá.- apresuré la comida para largarme a mi cuarto antes de que comenzara a preguntar mucho más y mi capacidad de mentir se viera en aprietos.

-Voy a mi cuarto papá, sólo presta atención a que no se queme, lo dejé en fuego bajo.

-Bella espera.-

Antes de salir por la puerta de la cocina me detuve para mirarlo una vez más y esperar por la última estocada. O eso me esperaba.

-Segura estas bien?...Estas muy callada y como distante, todo bien?.-

De verdad estaba tan pérdida?, no me había dado cuento de eso.

-Si papá, no te preocupes sólo tengo mucha tarea por hacer y no se por donde empezar.-

-Bien, avísame si necesitas ayuda en algo,…. bueno tu sabes, en lo que pueda ayudarte…..-

-Si, entiendo. Gracias.- le sonreí verdaderamente y subí a mi cuarto, una vez más, un poco más ausente que antes.

No era menos dañino quedarme encerrada en mi cuarto dándole vueltas a la situación, un buen consejo en estas circunstancias sería una vaso de agua en el desierto. En vista de los acontecimientos debía morirme de sed antes de abrir la boca y contarle a alguien lo que estaba pasando con Edward.

Pero cuál era el problema? Que creo que me gusta más de lo que pensé que podía llegar a gustarme, y definitivamente había firmado esa afirmación, con besos en el día de hoy.

Contras?, todos.

Empezando por Rosalie.

Valía la pena arriesgarme a tanto, aún sabiendo que el me desea? Si sólo pensaba en sus besos, sus caricias, volver a estar entre sus brazos, lo valía.

Pero no es suficiente, cuanto del deseo se evapora en las primeras semanas y se transforma en nada? Casi todo, y porque sobrevive? Porque además de deseo hay amor, amor que él no tenía por mi y que yo comenzaba a entender como pilar de mis sentimientos.

Y alguien como él no estaba en las ligas del amor, o si? Definitivamente no.

Entonces, seguir…aunque duela mucho más que perder todo.

Hasta que desaparezca.

-Angela?...necesito hablar contigo.-

.

.

.

Tome con la pajilla mi jugo y dejé caer una gota sobre el arrollado de papel que cubría el sorbete, mientras se desarmaba sobre la mesa, volví a pasar mi mirada por la puerta de entrada. Algunas parejas acarameladas junto al ventanal se regalaban caricias escondidas, otras dejaban el pudor en el bolsillo y se besaban sin pena. Desee poder hacer lo mismo con él.

_Recuerda que tiene novia Bella, seguro hace eso con la novia y mucho más._

No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto pero no parecía ser una buena idea ahora que llevaba unos 20 minutos esperando a mi amiga Angela. El tiempo a solas me dejaba replantear mejor la situación y tal vez ya no era una buena idea contárselo.

Confiaba en ella como en Alice, pero sentía vergüenza de exponer lo sucedido con alguien que tendría conocimiento pleno de la persona a la cual me refería.

Podría juzgarme por algo?

Es Angela, es chica, ella entenderá.

_Entenderá?_

Eso espero.

Me impaciente en mi lugar y recorrí la cafetería una vez más buscando indicios de mi amiga, pero nada, cuando estaba apunto de sacar mi móvil y llamarla, la campana de la puerta sonó y vi entrar a una Angela apresurada con un gesto de disculpa en su rostro.

-Oh dios, siento tanto llegar tan tarde. Olvidé mi celular en casa y no tenía tu número para avisarte que llegaría unos minutos más tarde.

Mis manos se humedecieron al instante mientras ella se quitaba su abrigo y tomaba asiento frente a mi. Aún podía arrepentirme?

Le di un gesto de entendimiento para hacerle saber que no estaba enfadada con la demora y me acomode en mi silla con las manos bajo los muslos para absorber la humedad entre mis dedos.

-No hay problema Ang.-

-Demoré mucho donde Ben, no pudimos terminar el trabajo, tu ya lo hiciste?.-

Claro, y como si no fuera poco, tenía una guía de 20 preguntas que debía contestar con mi compañero de asiento en clase de Biología.

-Aún no.- mi rostro se hundió entre mis hombros y trate de no darle importancia, pero sabía que debía anotar eso a la lista de temas para tratar con Edward la próxima vez que lo viera.

-Bueno, tranquila, estas con Edward, él es bueno en Biología.-

Querrás decir, también es bueno en Biología.

-Claro.- solté, ahogandome en mi jugo de naranja. Es mejor besando que en Biología.

Me ruboricé por ese pensamiento y fingí una tos para cubrir mi rostro por la calentura.

-Estas bien?.-

-Si, si, sólo que el jugo fue por el lugar incorrecto.-

-Oh bueno avísame cuando saques la naranja por la nariz, quiero fotografiar ese momento.-

Angela rió y la acompañé en el gesto, levanté mis manos en puños sobre la mesa y tomé aire para comenzar.

Afortunadamente ella fue más rápida que yo.

-Entonces porque estamos aquí?.-

Llené mis pulmones de aire y solté todo de una vez, tragué saliva y rogué porque si quiera me entendiera una milésima antes de matarme.

-Hablar.- bueno al menos estaba hablando, próximo paso, frases largas.

-De acuerdo Tarzán, quieres hablar, qué sucede?.-

.

.

.

.

.

_**Manzanas – E.C POV**_

-Mami te quiero mucho mucho mucho….esta bien, un beso.-

Un tirón en mi camiseta me quitó de mis pensamientos y centrarme en la pequeñita entre mis piernas que me extendía gustosa el teléfono. Sonreí como un idiota al escuchar nuevamente a Bella.

-Entonces….-

_-Entonces….-_

-Dame un minuto…..cariño quieres ir por un vaso de agua para papi?.- le regale mi mejor sonrisa, sus ojitos brillaron y su boquita se estiro ampliamente de lado a lado.

-Yo voy!.- saltó de mis piernas y corrió hacia la salida del estudio. Me aseguré que cerrará la puerta antes de continuar mi conversación.

-_Eres malo.-_

-Claro que no, pero no quiero que se sienta incómoda si hablo contigo o te digo que te quiero o te amo o si quiero decirte lo que tengo preparado para ti cuando llegues y las inmensas ganas que tengo de tenerte en nuestra cama nuevamente.-

_-Entonces creo que esta bien. No sabía que tenías planes para mi vuelta.-_

-Claro que sí, y espero que vuelvas con energías renovadas porque yo las estoy acumulando Bella.

_-Hey estas hablando con una mujer embarazada, sabes lo que puede llegar a causar en mí que me digas estas cosas en mi estado?.-_

-Qué?.- me relamí los labios y estire las piernas sobre el escritorio, pasando mi mano de manera muy poco delicada sobre mi reciente erección.

-_Sólo que esta noche tal vez piense en ti cuando este….-_

-Cuando estés qué?.- okay si esto iba a seguir un poco más debería cerrar la puerta del estudio.

-_Cuando este tocando mi cuerpo pensando en que tu eres el que lo esta haciendo.-_ cerrando puerta de estudio, ahora.

-Bien, porque tal vez, decida llamarte y escuches todas las cosas que estoy pensando hacerte cuando pises nuevamente este país.

-_Tal vez quieras escuchar las cosas que yo podría hacerte Edward.-_ bien, puerta cerrada y trabada, desabrochando pantalón.

_-Ed, ya es de noche aquí_.- ronroneó del otro lado y eso fue lo suficientemente estimulador para terminar de desabrochar mi pantalón y liberar mi erección punzante.

-Lo sé, por eso….tócate para mi, amor-

_-E-Essso esss toy haciendo Ed.-_

**-**Oh por dios pueden dejar eso para más tarde!.-

_-Alice?.-_

-Mierda Alice?.-

-**Y Jasper.-**

-Qué?.-

_-Oh dios mio!.-_

_-_Porqué mierda están al otro lado del teléfono?.-

-Te dije que quería hablar con ella y tu la acaparas.-

_-Hola Alice.-_

-Y tu Jasper porque mierda estas al teléfono también?.-

**-Bueno…..mmmm.-**

-Porque yo le dije que escuchara su pequeña charla caliente.-

_-Maldita sea, escucharon todo?.-_

-Bueno no todo, desde que dijiste _Cuando este tocando mi cuerpo pensando en que tu eres el que lo esta haciendo.- _Alice dijo con fingida excitación.

-Puta Madre Alice, corta el maldito teléfono AHORA!.-

_-Ed, espera, tranquilízate_.-

-Sólo quiero hablar con MI AMIGA, no es tuya sabes, y deja de comportarte como un jodido adolescente que se la pasa tocando en todos los rincones pensando en su novia.-

_-Se la pasa tocando en todos los rincones?.-_

-**Mmmm yo creo que mejor….-**

-Corta el puto teléfono Alice!.-

_-Hola Jazz, como has estado?.-_

-Corta tú!.-

**-Bien Bella, como has estado tu, como va el trabajo?.-**

-Juro por dios que si no cortas el teléfono, tomo una tijera, voy a casa, y corto todos tus vestidos en trizas.-

-No te atreverías.-

_-Me va muy bien, bueno tu sabes los malestares de siempre pero estoy bien, en pocos días me tendrán por ahí.-_

-Alice maldita sea, es la última vez, corta el jodido teléfono, Jasper tu también deja de hablar.-

**-Entiendo Bella, pero bueno, lo mejor es que tu y el bebé estén sanos, me alegra que te esté yendo bien en el trabajo.-**

-No pienso cortar el teléfono Edward Cullen…..espera…..malestares? tu y el bebé están sanos? Oh por dios! BELLA!.-

-_Ay no!_

-MIERDA!

-**Yo creo que mejor corto el teléfono, adios Bella, adios Edward te veo en el living.-**

-Oh por dios Bella! Estas embarazada? ESTAS EMBARAZADA?.-

_-Ali…yo.-_

-Puedes dejar de gritar Alice, no estas sola en la casa.-

-Estas embarazada? Bella dime si estas embarazda?.-

_-Si Alice, estoy embarazada.-_

Mi peor temor se había hecho realidad, no es que no quisiéramos compartir la noticia del embarazo de Bella, pero planeábamos confirmarlo en una cena con toda la familia, y por supuesto Alice iba a ser la última en enterarse.

-Abre la puerta Edward…..Bella no cortes.-

Los golpes en la puerta del estudio no se hicieron esperar y me apresuré a abrirla antes de que rompiera la madera y me encontrara con los pantalones medios bajos, Alice no se medía.

-_No voy a cortar Ali_…-Bella reía al otro lado del teléfono sin parar y yo sólo estaba más que ofuscado con mi hermana. Abrí la puerta del estudio y un pequeño cuerpo se estrelló en mi pecho enroscando sus brazos en mi cuello hasta asfixiarme.

-Por Dios Alice, me estas ahogando.-

-Ay Edward, no puedo creerlo, que felicidad.- sus sollozos alertaron a Jasper que entraba detrás de ella con un gesto de disculpa en su rostro por soltar la lengua. Le hice una seña con la mano para que no le diera importancia, lo hecho, hecho está.

-Si Alice, estoy muy feliz con la noticia.-

-Pero Edward, esta embarazada!, tendrás otro bebé como la princesa, como siempre lo quisiste, como siempre me dijiste que querías tener otro hijo con Bella, se cumplió, no lo ves Ed? Voy a ser tía! De nuevo!.- las lágrimas en el rostro de mi hermana me doblegaron y sentí en mi pecho la misma felicidad que ella estaba sintiendo, como aquel primer día en el que Bella me dio la sorpresa.

Yo ansiaba tener otro hijo con ella, yo deseaba con todo mi corazón poder estar a su lado en un embarazo, la amaba mucho más de lo que se lo decía, y soñaba con verla pasar por todo aquello que el destino se había empeñado en arrebatarnos.

Bella me había perdonado, y ella me había regalado la posibilidad de intentarlo nuevamente.

-Ed!.-

-Shhh Alice, deja de llorar, somos felices, muy felices.- acaricie el cabello de mi hermana, mientras se hundía en mi cuello y mojaba mi camiseta con las lágrimas. Jasper sonreía, le devolví el gesto y presione a Alice a mi cuerpo con más fuerza. Con el teléfono en mi mano libre, me asusté al escuchar los sollozos al otro lado de la línea.

-Bella, amor estas bien?.-

-Bells, Bells?.-

_-Estoy bien, pero se olvidaron de mi, y saben que? Yo soy la embarazada!.-_

-Preciosa nadie se olvidó de ti.- reí cuando la escuche llorar de nuevo, Alice secó sus lágrimas y me arrebató el teléfono de las manos.

-Bella no llores por favor no llores, quieres que vaya a cuidarte? Como te sientes?.-

_-Ali por dios, no digas tonterías, estoy bien, quédate ahí cuidando a mi princesa, en unos días estoy allí- _

-Esta bien pero no llores, le puede hacer mal al bebé.-

_-Ali gracias por preocuparte, te aseguro que nada malo le pasará si lloró de felicidad_.-

-Bella?.-

_-Si?.-_

-Gracias.-

Alice me vio con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas y sonrió enormemente, se acercó y me estrechó por la cintura. Tragué saliva sonoramente, y pasé el nudo que se me formó en la garganta, ella sabía por todo lo que habíamos pasado, sobre todo, el dolor que me significó perder a Bella y desear un hijo con ella, apreté mi mandíbula y contuve el llanto que hace tiempo quería dejar salir.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Limones – B.S POV**_

-Dime algo por favor!.-

Angela me miraba con los ojos como platos y los labios en una línea recta, mientras sostenía entre sus manos su bebida.

Recorrí su rostro intentando ver algún cambio pero estaba petrificada en su lugar sin decirme una sola palabra.

-Ang?.- intenté nuevamente.

-Angela?.- nada.

Suspiré y me dejé caer en mi asiento esperando por una reacción.

-Por dios santo!.- gritó en su lugar y me sobresaltó del mío.

-Por favor, por favor, no digas nada.- miré a mi alrededor y vi a algunas personas mirando en nuestra dirección, algunas husmeaban y otras parecían evitarnos pero era reconocible como estiraban sus orejas para escuchar la novedad.

-Dios mio!.-

-Angela por favor, guarda silencio, esta toda la cafetería mirándonos.- me recompuse en mi lugar para no seguir llamando la atención mientras mi amiga sonreía incrédula con lo que acababa de decirle.

Mala idea, porque demonios se me había ocurrido contárselo a ella.

-Cómo es? Como lo hace? Es bueno? Dios, es hermoso, todas hablan tan bien de él, es verdad todo lo que dicen?.- sus últimas palabras fueron gesticuladas con marcadas segundas intenciones y me horroricé por lo que estaba dando a entender.

-Oh por dios Ang, cierra la boca y escúchame.-

-Te cuidaste?.-

-Qué?.-

-Es verdad que es bueno en la cama, esta bien dotado?.-

-ANGELA!.-

Me estaba exasperando la situación, no estaba llegando a ningún punto fijo y lo peor es que mi causa estaba yéndose a la borda, no iba a encontrar ningún buen consejo de esta forma.

-En serio tienes que contarme todo ahora.-

-Eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer, pero tu sólo estas diciendo sandeces y no me dejas continuar.-

-De acuerdo continúa.-

Bien, esperaba que esta vez no me interrumpiera, tomé aire nuevamente y comencé OTRA VEZ.

-No me he acostado con Edward Ang, no se qué diablos estas diciendo, y no tengo la menor idea de lo que dicen las demás, él y yo…..bueno…..sólo nos besamos.-

-Se besaron una vez y listo?.-

-Bueno….- me aleje de la mesa y escondí mi rostro entre mi cabello, mis mejillas se calentaron al recordar como nos habíamos besado, y como había terminado siendo devorada por él. Rememoré el instante justo en el que sentí su miembro presionar contra mi cuerpo y mi espalda golpear contra el mesón. De pronto el calor me inundó y aflojé mi campera en el cuello.

-Mierda, que más hicieron?.- preguntó presurosa mi amiga inclinándose sobre la mesa, agradecía que ahora susurrara.

-Sólo nos besamos y…. tal vez….bueno no…..sólo nos besamos.-

-Mentirosa, dime que más hicieron.-

-Es la verdad sólo nos besamos, bueno todo lo que conlleva besarse, tu sabes, tu tienes novio, porque preguntas.-

-No puedo creer, que hayas llegado hasta esas instancias con Edward Cullen en SU CASA! Y no le hayas contado a nadie.-

-Ang sucedió ayer.-

-Oh por dios!.- otra vez sus malditos sobresaltos, debería haberla citado en medio del bosque.

-Maldita sea, Angela, deja de gritar… Sabes…creo que esto no fue una buena idea, creo que mejor me voy a mi casa.-

-Te aconsejo que te quedes ahí sentada y no te muevas ni un milímetro.-

-Qué?.- amagué voltearme para ver en dirección a lo que veía mi amiga.

-No no voltees!.-

-Qué mierda esta pasando?.-

-Jasper y Edward acaban de entrar a la cafetería, están en la puerta conversando. MIERDA! Ya nos vieron, ya nos vieron.

-QUÉ?.-

Si, definitivamente había sido la peor idea que pude haber tenido, maldito sea este pueblo pequeño. Apenas y giré un poco sobre mi hombre y los vi acercándose por el pasillo a nuestra mesa. Ni siquiera estaba arreglada. Llevaba un campera amplia de Charlie contra el frío, unos jeans desgastados y unas horribles botas de lluvia, sin contar que no tenía una gota de maquillaje y mi pelo estaba hecho un desastre. Empecé a hiperventilar y sujeté la mano de mi amiga fuertemente.

-Tranquila Bella, no pasará nada, tú actúa como si nada.-

-Como me pides eso Ang? Vamonos de aquí antes de que lleguen.-

-Ya están aquí.- me dijo por entre sus dedos mientras tapaba su boca y miraba su bebida. Mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse y me rendí a lo que sea que tuviera que pasar.

-Hola Bella, Ang.- dijo Jasper tan amablemente, voltee a él evitando la mirada de Edward, y le sonreí tímidamente.

-Hola Jazz….- soltó mi amiga-….me acompañas a comprar otra de estas, se me acabó.- QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO ANGELA?

-Qué?.- Jasper estaba atontado con el pedido de mi amiga y frunció el ceño sin entender ni pío de lo que tramaba ella.

Maldita perra bastarda me las pagará.

-Entonces vienes?.-

-Ahm….claro si, Edward tu quieres algo de tomar?.-

-No, estoy bien así.-

Por primera vez en el día, volví a escuchar su voz nuevamente, mi cuerpo reaccionó a ese sonido, y mi piel se erizo por completo.

-Ya vengo Bella, quieres otro jugo?.-

Perra lárgate vete.

-No.- dije, y traté de enviarle la peor de mis miradas en esa respuesta, ella sólo me guiñó un ojo y casi arrastró a Jasper de la mesa.

Retorcí mis dedos, giré mi rostro hacia la ventana e ignoré totalmente a quien tenía a un lado.

-Puedo sentarme?.- y ahí estaba otra vez. No, hay millones de mesas alrededor, busca una tú, porque tiene que ser la mía?

-Seguro.- respondí con desdén sin quitar la vista del ventanal. Lo sentí sentarse al lado mío, me incomodó aún más y me alejé unos milímetros de su cuerpo. El calor de Edward estaba empezando a penetrarme de a poco.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo afuera.-

Rápidamente me devolví hacia él y lo miré sin comprender, guardé mis manos en los bolsillos de mi campera y mordí mi labio temerosa de lo que pudiera seguir. Edward vio hacia mi boca y sonrió negando a la vez con la cabeza gacha.

-Es para hablar de lo que pasó.- soltó.

-No hay nada de que hablar Edward, no ha pasado nada.- dije estúpidamente volviendo a mi anterior objetivo del lado contrario a él.

Su mano se acercó a mi brazo y me sujetó suavemente para levantarme de mi asiento, me sorprendí por la intromisión a mi cuerpo. Pero no lo detuve.

-Qué…qué haces?.-

-Sólo quiero que hablemos.-

Encontró rápidamente mi mano escondida en el bolsillo, la sujeto entre la suya, y me derretí cuando sentí sus dedos entrelazar con los míos. Todo sucedía en cámara lenta, me llevaba a no se donde tomada de la mano, suavemente, mientras la calidez de su piel calentaba mi cuerpo. Pasamos por delante de Angela y Jasper, aún comprando en la barra de bebidas y mi amiga me sonrió ampliamente, Jasper por su parte miraba la situación sin entender.

El frío me azotó el rostro cuando salimos y cubrí mi cuello de la helada tarde de Domingo. Pero no había nada que pudiera congelar el ardor que estaba comenzando a menguar al lado de Edward, quería estar de nuevo en sus brazos.

Momento, no!

-Edward para!.- medio grité, me solté de su agarre y el se volteé con el interrogante marcado en el rostro.

-Quería ir a mi auto, hace frío en la calle y no me parecía hablar de eso en la cafetería con todo mundo mirando.-

-Ya te dije no hay nada de que hablar.-

-Bella por favor, ven al auto hablemos tranquilos las cosas y luego te vas.-

-Sólo hablar? Lo prometes?,-

-Lo prometo.- me dio su hermosa media sonrisa y no pude más que aceptar y seguirlo hasta su auto. Él abrió la puerta para mi y me adentré en el VOLVO, cálido, agradable, con la fragancia de Edward inundándolo.

.

.

.

Y como me arrepentí de haber estado allí, el deseo terminó por desbaratar la promesa del diálogo.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

_**Hola! :D**_

_**Que tal? review? Digan que si!**_

_**Gracias a todos las que me escribieron en el anterior cap, les contesté a todas. Vieron como si les estoy cumpliendo, prometí subir el cap en la semana y acá está, el siguiente cap lo subo en unos días. Dioooooooooos en una semana me voy, asi que las voy a dejar actualizadas antes de irme. Nunca dije esto pero es bueno mencionarlo, PERDÓN SI ENCUENTRAN FALTAS ORTOGRÁFICAS O ERRORES DE CONCORDANCIA, LO QUE SEA, yo me tomo el trabajo de corregir los caps muchas veces, pero bueno, a veces se me puede pasar alguna.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Paso mi momento chivo, las invitó a unirse a mis páginas en FACE una de ellas dedicadas a los fics y otra enteramente al mundo TWILIGHT.**_

_**FanFics Twilight ( quítenle los espacios )**_

_**http : / / www . facebook . com / pages / FanFics – Twilight / 133521853328917**_

_**Go Twilight South America**_

_**http : / / www . facebook . com / Go Twilight South America**_

_**Me encanta recibir sus reviews, opiniones sugerencias, críticas constructivas, lo que sea, merezco mi paga de reviews no? Jajaaja**_

_**Nos vemos queridas/os lectoras/es**_

_**Mordiditas**_

_**Regina**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

Chapter 14

_**Limones – B.S POV**_

_-Bella por favor, ven al auto hablemos tranquilos las cosas y luego te vas.-_

_-Sólo hablar? Lo prometes?,-_

_-Lo prometo.- me dio su hermosa media sonrisa y no pude más que aceptar y seguirlo hasta su auto. Él abrió la puerta para mi y me adentré en el VOLVO, cálido, agradable, con la fragancia de Edward inundándolo. _

_._

_._

_._

-Bien empieza a hablar.- crucé mis brazos y miré al frente, con gesto enfadado simulé fastidiarme con todo eso, así tal vez terminaría rápido mi tortura. No oí a mi lado ningún atisbo de movimiento alguno así que simplemente espié para ver la situación. Edward ni siquiera se había movido, me veía con una intensa mirada, serio y con sus manos al volante, lo ignoré y desvié mi vista al frente, crucé mis piernas y me acomodé en el asiento de cuero, como si intentara hacerme pequeña y desaparecer de ese lugar.

Edward y la esencia en su auto, me atormentaban los sentidos, la colonia que llevaba puesta endulzaba mi nariz mezclada con la rudeza de los aromas que recorrían el Volvo. Pase mi vista por el tablero del auto y vi una caja de cigarrillos a medio terminar, algunas monedas sueltas y su billetera cerca de la caja de cambios, todo era demasiado personal, y estar allí, en su auto, me estremecía el cuerpo.

-Lo que pasó….- su voz fue apenas audible lo que me hizo agudizar el oído sin dejar de ver al frente y mover insistentemente mi pierna-….el beso….es decir los besos….- estaba balbuceando? Creí que yo era la disléxica.

Me permití girar en su dirección y mirarlo de reojo para ver su rostro, estaría nervioso?

-Bella no quise extralimitarme contigo en casa, discúlpame.- me vio a los ojos, sus puños sostenían el volante con fuerza y podía ver su mano blanquecina endurecerse sobre la superficie.

-Entiendo si, te asustaste y crees que soy un grosero o…no lo sé.- la seguridad que demostraba se derrumbó en unos segundos y sus manos fueron a sus cabellos para sujetarlos fuertemente mientras cerraba los ojos he inhalaba profundamente. Qué diablos sucede con el?

-Sólo fue un beso Edward, no pasa nada, sólo no me esperaba lo demás, podemos dejarlo así?.- rápidamente él me vio con confusión y dejó caer sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Porque tenía que decirle eso? Yo no quería que quedara así, yo quería que significara algo para él. Pero porque tanta disculpa? Acaso se disculpaba con toda chica a la cual besara o follara?

-Creo que sí.-

-Bien terminamos, ya me puedo ir.- mi tono de voz sonó duro y reacio, lo que tomó por sorpresa a Edward que bajo su cabeza y se inmutó unos segundos como sopesando algo.

-Bella…..porque me besaste?.-

Diablos! No me esperaba esa pregunta, mi cuerpo se quedó rígido mientras lo veía intentando descifrar a que venía, pero sus ojos y la sonrisa torcida me nublaron una vez más y me idiotizaron.

No supe que responderle y obviamente no iba a decirle la razón primordial de aquel beso.

-No lo sé…me dio la gana…..- soné como la peor niña caprichosa, oculte mi rostro entre mis cabellos y giré mi rostro a la ventana a mi derecha, el nerviosismo comenzaba a carcomerme, mordía mis labios insistentemente temerosa de lo que pueda responder.

Sólo pasaron uno segundos para que él soltara a reír a carcajadas, me moví violentamente a su lado buscando una explicación a su reacción pero el sólo negaba con el rostro y sujetaba el volante nuevamente.

-Qué te hace gracia?.- pregunté molesta por su actitud.

El esquivó mi mirada y se rascó la cabeza por un momento para luego mirarme con una sonrisa enorme.

-Nada.- me frustró que no contestara con sinceridad, así que sólo bufé y me acomodé mejor en mi lugar.

-Porque me besaste Edward?.- decidí redoblar la apuesta e intentar descubrir mas de él. Lo reté con la mirada, pero muy pronto mi valor se vio derrumbado por su actitud. Él sólo sonrió en mi dirección se acomodó mejor en su lugar, parecía que iba a contestarme pero sólo apretó los labios en una mueca y negó nuevamente. Esperé un poco más por su respuesta pero no escuchaba nada.

-Mejor me voy.-

-Me gustó.- lo oí decir. Y detuve mi intentó de salida.

-Qué?.-

-Que me gustó.- repitió.

-Si ya oí esa parte, no entiendo a qué te refieres.-

Dejó caer su cabeza en el asiento y me vio nuevamente con esa intensa mirada que me hacía temblar el cuerpo.

-Tu beso, me gustó…..simplemente tenía ganas de volver a sentirte y por eso te besé.-

Me quedé helada viéndolo como estúpida, escondí mis manos en los bolsillos de la amplia campera de Charlie y los retorcí impaciente por lo que pudiera seguir diciéndome después de esas últimas palabras.

Mierda, le había gustado? A mi también!

Me incomodé con su mirada y le quité la vista de encima para perderla en mis pies, que jugaban con las puntas torpemente mientras buscaba en qué entretenerme para no verle y perderme otra vez.

-Bien….yo…me voy.- me moví lentamente del auto para salir lo antes posible de allí. Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse y un calor abrumador me asfixiaba dentro del vehículo. Lo sabía, estaba temblando como un maldita cobarde, que mierda podía hacer ahora después de esa confesión? Huir, me parecía lo mas sensato.

-Están trabadas las puertas.-

Soltó con gracia mientras volteaba a verlo y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Déjame salir, ahora!.- demandé.

-No terminé de hablar.- me contestó, mientras buscaba un cigarrillo.

-Yo si…así que…..déjame ir.- respondí con un poco más de volumen.

-Bella no voy a hacerte nada que no quieras, deja de alterarte.-

-Qué? Que yo no quiera?.- pero quien diablos se creía que era? No estaba muerta por él para que…bueno, si estaba muerta por él.

-Deja de decir estupideces Cullen, ahora abre las malditas puertas, quiero irme.- un poco más y comenzaba a exasperarme.

Él rodó los ojos y prendió su cigarro, mientras abría la ventana contigua, y dejaba salir el humo.

-Este es el tema…- dijo muy pagado de si mismo, mientras le daba otra pitada profunda-…resulta que quiero…..me gustaría…..un beso tuyo.-

Esta de broma?

Mis ojos se desorbitaron ante sus palabras.

-Qué, qué mierda?.-

-Que quiero besarte de nuevo.- dejó su mano caer por la ventana mientras sostenía el cigarro y me dirigía una de esas miradas penetrantes llenas de convicción.

-Estas loco, no voy a hacer eso.- respondí riendo, incrédula de lo que me estaba pidiendo. Pero porque mierda no le decía que si, me moría por volver a besarlo. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que decidiera cuando tenía que besarlo.

-De acuerdo…..- para mi sorpresa contestó. Lo que me hizo descolocarme aún más.-….si quieres puedes irte.- su voz fue ruda y distante. No supe porque, pero sentí rescabrajarse algo en mi interior, pase saliva y me hundí en mi asiento nuevamente. Él sólo siguió fumando su cigarro con la vista perdida al frente sin dirigirme la palabra. No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo fue que permanecimos en silencio, pero noté como él prendía su segundo cigarrillo y sujetaba el volante con su mano derecha.

De reojo ví como movía algo a sus espaldas y su asiento se corría unos centímetros hacia atrás dejando mas espacio entre el volante y su cuerpo.

-Las puertas están trabadas, pero tu puedes irte si quieres.- dijo esquivando mi mirada.

Me estaba jodiendo? Quiere que salga por la ventana? Mi mandíbula se cayó unos centímetros, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, me iba a humillar haciéndome salir por la ventana como castigo por no querer besarlo? Si supiera que me moría de ganas de saltar sobre él y besarlo apasionadamente como hace unas horas atrás.

Volteó a verme y elevó sus cejas animándome a retirarme de su auto.

Bien, eso quería, eso tendría.

-Eres un idiota.- dije, mientras me arrodillaba en el asiento para prepararme para extenderme por encima de su cuerpo y salir de allí.

Él ni se inmuto con lo q dije y siguió con la mirada perdida a un lado, mientras expulsaba el humo del cigarro.

Así que quería joderme por no aceptar besarlo? Bien Cullen, yo también puedo joderte.

Con mi mano derecha tome una parte del volante y me estiré cerca de Edward, sabía que podía sujetarme de su asiento para inclinarme y empezar a sacar mi cuerpo por la ventana, pero decidí jugar sucio como él también lo estaba haciendo conmigo. Puse mi mano izquierda sobre su muslo muy cerca de su miembro, y de inmediato sentí sus músculos tensarse, su rostro se contorsionó por unos segundos, en su cuello pude ver las venas tensionándose y sus cejas se fruncieron, perfecto.

Apreté con mayor decisión su muslo y me estire para tomar con mi otra mano el borde de la ventana, me atreví a voltear un momento para ver su rostro. Él aún seguía con la vista perdida en las afueras, sin siquiera voltear a mirar al frente, pero su rostro era distinto, se notaba que estaba más nervioso que hace unos instantes, así que fui más malvada, volví a presionar su pierna y dejé pasar mi rostro por el suyo, para que sintiera mi aliento rozar su piel. Estaba disfrutando mucho verlo incomodarse con esos gestos, el olor de su colonia mezclado con su piel, me atormentó los sentidos y sentí mi propio cuerpo temblar. Mis manos empezaron a sudar y ya no tenía fuerzas para sostenerme en ese mismo lugar, acomodé mejor mis piernas y las pase por encima de Edward. Con cuidado apoye mis rodillas sobre sus piernas, levanté la mano que estaba en su muslo y me sostuve de su pecho, y otra vez me maraville con la dureza de su cuerpo. Antes de que pudiera dejar salir mi cabeza, la mano de Edward recorrió mi columna vertebral y aceleré mi salida, sin antes golpearme levemente con el techo del auto, me moví sobre su cuerpo, y lo vi hacer algunos gestos de dolor, dios mio me había olvidado completamente que podría llegar a ser pesada para él y tal vez estaba sufriendo porque le era sumamente gorda. Que se joda. Intenté quitarme de encima pero su mano me estiro de la campera y caí nuevamente en su regazo. Me quedé viéndolo para entender su reacción, cuando su rostro tan malditamente sexy, le dio una pitada al cigarrillo y antes de que pudiera despedir el humo, pase mis brazos por sus hombros y me lancé a sus labios.

La delicia de su boca me dio la bienvenida mientras se mezclaba el humo del cigarrillo en mi boca y nuestras lenguas salían a enfrentarse.

Sus manos me sujetaron por la cintura y me acomodaron mejor sobre su cuerpo, estiré mis piernas y las dejé a cada lado del asiento, mientras me asía más a él.

Lo besé desesperadamente, lo deseaba más y más en cada beso, no dejé que tuviera momentos de control, envolví su rostro entre mis manos, me fundí en su boca.

Disfrute de pasear mi lengua por todo su interior, sintiendo la calidez de la suya luchando con la mía, la dureza de sus dientes y la embriagante saliva que saboreaba.

Mordí sus labios, llevándome conmigo el delicioso labio inferior, mucho más grueso, chupándolo en mi boca hasta sentirme regocijada.

Pase mi lengua por su labios una y otra vez como si estuviera disfrutando el mejor helado, lamí todos los excesos de saliva que rodeaban su boca, dejé unos pequeños besos antes de retirarme y tomar distancia. Con mis dedos delineé sus cejas, sus ojos me escudriñaban amablemente, pero podía notar el verde oscuro profundo que se formaba cuando el deseo lo consumía, y me sentí enormemente satisfecha por eso.

Estiré el puño de mi camiseta hasta envolver mi mano y con ella limpie los rastros de humedad que quedaban en el rostro de Edward.

Me relaje en su cuerpo, él dejo caer sus brazos por mis espalda hasta descansar sus manos en mi trasero, donde acarició mis nalgas dulcemente, con un sonrisa tatuada dejó salir su lengua para relamerse los labios y caer en el asiento.

Mis manos acariciaban su nuca, y como una gran idiota sonreí como nunca lo había hecho desde la primera vez que nos habíamos besado.

Sus ojos se movieron del objetivo que era mi rostro y se abrieron como platos.

-MIERDA!- dijo sobresaltándose, me movió a un lado para mirar mejor por el vidrio.

-Qué pasa?.- dije tratándo de moverme y mirar a mis espaldas el mismo lugar al que él veía.

El alma se me fue del cuerpo, y mi respiración se detuvo por completo, podía imaginar como lucía mi cara, totalmente pálida por el susto.

Charlie había estacionado la patrulla a unos metros de distancia, parecía no estar concentrado en nada en particular, pero veía claras intenciones de bajar del auto.

Me sujeté fuertemente de la camisa de Edward y comencé a hiperventilar, volteé a verlo y él parecía igual de asombrado que yo.

Que demonios hacía Charlie en la cafetería un Domingo?

-Tranquila, con suerte ni nos verá.-

-Estas loco? Como mierda no nos va a ver si nos tiene en frente.- respondí casi a los gritos, viéndome totalmente abrumada con la situación.

Dios mio si Charlie me veía en esa situación me encerraba en alguna escuela pupila.

-Tienes dos opciones, o te bajas, sales y dejas que te vea, o te quedas aquí, te cubres mejor con mi abrigo y listo,…puf como si Charlie no me hubiera visto nunca con una chica en el auto.- hijo de puta! Odie cada una de sus palabras, me moví bruscamente de su regazo propinándole un golpe en el pecho, que resultó ser un jodido dolor para mi mano.

-Hey!.- me dijo sobándose el golpe.

Me aoville en mi asiento para evitar ser vista por Charlie, presione mis rodillas contra la guantera y me acurruque entre el asiento y el tablero.

-Te lo merecías por imbécil.- respondí sumergiéndome en el enorme abrigo.

El bufó y rodó los ojos hasta dirigirse nuevamente a mi.

-Quieres irte de aquí?.-

-A dónde diablos piensas ir?, que no ves que nos va a ver de todas formas.-

-Cálmate, salgamos de aquí primero.-

-Edward no!, te verá y se dará cuenta que estoy aquí.-

-No, si te quedas donde estas, baja la cabeza.-

Puso en marcha el coche y lentamente fuimos dejando el estacionamiento para pasar frente a la patrulla.

-Bien, baja la cabeza estamos pasando frente a él.-

El terror me recorrió el cuerpo de tan solo verme expuesta ante Charlie con Edward en el auto. Todos los pequeños avances podrían irse por la borda si llegaba a enterarse de algo. Sujete mis piernas para asirme más a mi cuerpo mientras me escurría del asiento hacia el piso.

-Llámalo.-

-Qué?.- mantuve mi cabeza entre mis piernas mientras preguntaba qué demonios me estaba diciendo Edward.

-Levanta la cabeza, ya lo dejamos atrás.-

-Estás seguro?.-

-Por supuesto Bella, no te das cuenta que aceleré hace rato, ya estamos a cuadras de distancia.-

Me incorporé mejor en mi lugar y asome la cabeza para mirar por el vidrio, para encontrarme con la grata sorpresa de que ya estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de Charlie.

-Qué dijiste?.- volví a preguntar

-Que lo llames para asegurarte que no te haya visto. Sólo llámalo y pregúntale que esta haciendo o lo que sea. Descarta tu temor.-

Lo pensé por unos segundos y rebusqué en mi bolsillo el celular para marcar a Charlie.

-Buena idea.-

-Por supuesto.- dijo muy pagado de si mismo, mientras sonreía a la carretera y sujetaba el volante con sus manos. Chasqué la lengua y no le di más importancia.

Al tercer timbre contestó.

_-Hola?.-_

-Papá?.-

_-Bella, qué sucede?.-_ su voz me parecía un poco alterada y tal vez nerviosa?

_-_Mmm nada….sólo me preguntaba…..donde estabas.- soné demasiado dudosa en la pregunta.

_-Estoy en lo de Billy mirando un juego de Fútbol, porqué, tu donde estas? Sigues con Angela?_.- mi mandíbula se cayo estrepitosamente mientras giraba hacia Edward que se mantenía muy atento a mi conversación. Pero que diablos? Porqué me estaba mintiendo?

Edward vió mi confusión y preguntó silenciosamente…

_-Te vió?.-_

Yo negué rápidamente pero no podía quitar la sorpresa de mi rostro.

-Entonces estas…en lo de Billy mirando un partido de Fútbol?.- volví a mirar a Edward que abrió sus ojos ampliamente y soltó una carcajada que terminó por tragarse antes de que lo fulminara con la mirada.

_-Si, eso dije, Bella qué pasa? Con quien estás?.-_ pellizque el brazo de Edward para que dejara de alborotarse por la noticia y se mantuviera en silencio a mi lado. Él sólo siguió riendo en silencio mientras negaba incrédulo por lo que había escuchado.

-Si, estoy bien papá, es sólo Angela…..- contesté congelando con la mirada a Edward que seguía en plena gracia-…..nos vemos en la noche, llegarás para la cena?.-

_-Claro hija, nos vemos en la noche.-_

Corté la llamada y me quedé petrificada mirando la carretera con el móvil en mis manos.

Edward estalló en carcajadas, ni siquiera podía hacer una mueca, sólo miré hacia a él azorada por lo que acaba de suceder.

-Viejo Zorro.- dijo él, y yo sopese unos momentos las diferentes razones por las cuales podría haberme mentido.

_Viejo Zorro._ Resonaban en mi cabeza las palabras de Edward.

En qué mierda podía estar metido Charlie para ocultarme una salida a la cafetería?

_Viejo Zorro_

Estaría en negocios turbios? Alguna coima?

-Una mujer.- escuché a mi lado a Edward volver a hablar, mientras se detenía en el semáforo en rojo.

-Que has dicho?.- pregunté anonadada por sus palabras.

-Qué de seguro estaba teniendo alguna cita con alguna mujer, Charlie no es divorciado?.-

-Si.- contesté aún estúpida por la situación.

-Bueno, entonces no es extraño que tenga salidas con otras mujeres.-

-Pero…como estás seguro que esta saliendo con otra mujer?.-

-No estoy seguro, sólo supongo, pero si realmente estuviera en lo cierto, que hay de malo en eso?.-

-Nada, sólo que….porque me mentiría?.-

-Bella eres su hija….crees que es fácil contarle a tu hija que estas saliendo con otras mujeres, tal vez piensa que tu no aceptaras a otra mujer que no sea tu madre.-

-No, Claro que no, siempre quise que Charlie tuviera una novia o se casara de nuevo, pero…..-

-Qué? Eres niña de papá, eres muy celosa?.- preguntó divertido pellizcando mi mejilla, quite su mano de mi rostro y negué rápidamente.

-No es eso, sólo me sorprende que no me contara nada….-

-Hey Bells, sólo estamos suponiendo….tal vez sólo quería tener su espacio.-

Volteé velozmente hacia Edward, mis oídos se maravillaron al escucharlo llamarme de esa forma tan personal y cariñosa, mis mejillas se calentaron y sabía que estaba ruborizándome entonces dejé caer mi cabeza para juguetear con mis dedos sobre mi regazo.

-Qué? Qué sucede?.- dijo preocupado por mi reacción.

-Puedes llevarme a mi casa?.- hundí mis manos en mis bolsillos y esquivé su mirada.

-Esta todo bien?-

-Claro.-

-No te pongas mal, ya verás que no es nada grave.- mi cuerpo se tensó cuando una de sus manos presionó mi muslo amablemente tratando de reconfortarme, pero su toque causaba lo contrario, me estremecí por su caricia y me acurruqué mejor en mi lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Manzanas – E.C POV**_

**-**Porqué no nos dijiste nada antes Edward?.-

-Espera.- Seguí con la mirada la dirección en la que mi hija se perdía en el pasillo antes de continuar hablando, Alice me veía expectante y hacía gestos con sus ojos para que prosiguiera.

-Ali no es algo para que este divulgando tan tempranamente, Bella quería estar segura, y no queríamos….- señale con el rostro en dirección a mi hija mientras mi hermana volteaba y seguía mi mirada.

-Bueno, pero ya es seguro, porque no pueden decírselo?.- ciertamente en ocasiones la impaciencia de Alice era como un calzón apretado estrujando mis bolas.

-Charlie viene mañana.- solté con el fastidio tatuado en mi rostro, Jasper a mi lado se sobresaltó y me vio sorprendido por la noticia.

-Oh!.- dijo Alice con cara de preocupación.

-Exacto.-

-Se quedará aquí?.-

-No, me dejó muy en claro que iba a quedarse en un hotel, que venía a ver a su nieta y que pasaría por ella en la tarde.-

-Bien, así es Charlie, lo extrañaba, será que podré sumarme a su salida?.-

-Alice!.- replicó Jasper.

-Qué? No hay nada de malo, sabes que Charlie siempre me adoró, también querrá verme.-

-Si lográs que no me insulte en los primeros 30 minutos en los que me vea, te regalaré toda la colección de zapatos de Bella.- reté a mi hermana, sonriendo por lo bajo, porque sabía que Bella no podía llenar medio placard de calzados.

-Ja! Es un chiste?, antes muerta que ponerme algunos de sus desgastados cueros.-

Ambos reímos por eso, Bella nos mataría si supiera que bromeábamos a sus costillas, aunque yo amaba verla en sus viejos tenis.

-Te veo bien.-

-Qué?.- me sorprendí de las palabras de mi amigo y volteé a verlo con premura exigiendo una respuesta por sus palabras.

-Que te veo feliz Ed!.-

Palmee su hombro y le sonreí cómplicemente, mientras veía a mi hija jugar con su tía en el pasillo.

.

.

.

-Liz!.- mi pequeña corrió con ansias desde el elevador hasta el mostrador de entrada en el piso 36 de la Fundación Cullen donde Elizabeth sonreía enormemente al verla llegar tan entusiasmada, ella abrió los brazos para mi hija y la estrecho fuertemente en un abrazo enternecedor que me hizo regocijar.

-Liz, adivina quien vendrá a buscarme hoy.- entusiasmada mi princesa saltaba a un lado con sus manitos unidas y sus pequeños bolsos colgando de sus bracitos, mientras Liz quitaba el peso de la carga y se agachaba a su altura.

-No fuiste al colegio?.-

-Si, pero papá fue a buscarme antes para estar lista para mi visita.- contestó ella llena de emoción.

-Cuál visita?.- los ojos de Liz encontraron los míos y rodeé los ojos volteando hacia mi estudio.

-Mi abuelito Liz, hoy viene Charlie.-

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ella y sus ojos pícaros rebosantes de gracia me vieron esperando respuesta alguna de mi parte, por supuesto me hice el desentendido.

-Charlie viene a Seattle? Eso es grandioso preciosa- nos adentramos a mi despacho, deje mi saco en su lugar y me acerqué a mi mesa, sin perder de vista le enorme sonrisa que traía mi hija desde la mañana muy temprano.

-Si! Me ayudas a ponerme mi vestido nuevo?, Tía Alice puso todo en mi bolsa.-

-A qué hora viene por ti Charlie?- Liz levantó su rostro para mirarme cómodamente sentado detrás de mi escritorio.

-Ahí es donde entras tú!.- agregué con mi sonrisa torcida, ella me vio con duda pero una pequeña mueca asomo en su rostro al entender mis palabras.

-A donde lo llamo?.- dijo acercándose a mi escritorio.

Tome rápidamente un lápiz y papel y anote el móvil de Charlie para entregárselo.

-Pregúntale si prefiere que me acerque a donde esta él o si pasará por aquí.-

-Bien, y estarás aquí cuando él venga o huirás?.- Rodeé los ojos y me levanté de mi lugar para dar una vuelta por la oficina mientras le daba la espalda a ellas. La risa de Liz se alejo de nosotros mientras salía del despacho.

Me acerqué a la ventana y pase la mirada por la increíble vista de la ciudad que tenía desde donde estábamos. No podía evitar estar ansioso por la llegada de Charlie, pero a la vez quería verlo, quería que ella lo viera, y sobretodo quería que él creyera en mí, alguna vez.

-Papi me ayudas?.-

-Qué sucede?.- caminé a ella, fruncí el ceño al verla enredarse entre el centenar de cosas que traía en sus bolsos, me acuclillé donde ella para tomar algunas de las cosas que veía esparcidas.

-Tía Alice me dijo que Liz debía leer una nota que ella escribió, dijo que ahí estaba lo que debía ponerme, no la encuentro!- chilló revolviendo sus pertenencias.

-Cálmate preciosa.-

La puerta de entrada nos quitó la atención por un momento para ver entrar a una sonriente Liz caminar con premura hacia nosotros.

-Y bien?.- pregunté demasiado ansioso, ella sonrió y tomo a hija de la mano.

-Esta a unos minutos de llegar, dijo que pasaría por aquí, así que tú…- me levanté velozmente del suelo y tomé mi chaqueta para ponérmela, Diablos! Me sentía como si estuviera preparándome para una entrevista laboral, mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Acomodé mi saco junto a mi corbata, aflojé un poco el cuello, y pase mis manos desesperadamente por mi cabello, sabía que no iba a estar lo suficientemente presentable, pero que más da, era Charlie.

Era Charlie ! Respire profundamente y me senté en mi lugar nuevamente.

-….vendrás conmigo, acabo de hablar con Alice y ya me dijo todo perfectamente. Así que a prepararte preciosa.-

-Tenemos que apurarnos Liz.-

-Claro, claro, vamos…..Edward…..quieres que pida algo fuerte mientras tanto?.- expulsé todo el aire contenido con una sincera sonrisa, me deje caer en mi asiento y asentí a las palabras de Liz, mientras volvía a aflojar mi corbata. Ella negó y salió con mi hija riendo de mi oficina para dejarme sólo con mi gran desesperación encima.

Apoye mis codos sobre la mesa y sujete mi cabeza con fuerza, presionando mis ojos con extrema dureza, necesitaba un poco de alivio, me estaba angustiando más de la cuenta, sólo era una estúpida visita del padre de mi novia, bueno….ya no más novia, esposa. Qué por supuesto Charlie desconocía totalmente, perfecto, una razón más para que me arranque las bolas en algunos minutos. Maldita sea, tenía que ser hombre, porque tendría que tenerle tanto miedo?

Mi respuesta era sencilla.

Bella.

Nunca temí a Charlie en ninguna circunstancia que excluyera a Bella, recordaba muy bien como lo había desafiado varias veces sin importarme el cargo que tuviera en su momento.

Pero en relación a ella, yo siempre era un idiota, sabía las consecuencias que podría tener con él, si se enteraba de los desmanes que teníamos con Bella, y sabía que él siempre la iba a proteger por encima de cualquier cosa, lo cual agradecía, lamente que en alguna circunstancia Charlie tuviera que cuidar a Bella de mi.

Pero este presente era diferente y esperaba que perdurara para siempre, quería con todas mis ansías que él supiera cuanto estaba cuidando y amando a mi Bella.

Y sólo eso me impacientaba, estaba orgulloso de lo que habíamos logrado con ella, y quería que él fuera parte de todo esto, Charlie también era mi familia.

El teléfono mi quitó de mis pensamientos un momento para escuchar a Liz hablar…

-Edward, parece que cuanto más rápido mejor no?.- dijo ella con un tono de gracia, que me puso aún más nervioso.

-Qué?.-

-Charlie ya esta aquí.-

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.


	15. Chapter 15

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

Chapter 15

_**Limones – B.S POV**_

Los días que transcurrieron en la semana, observé a Charlie muy atentamente en cada uno de sus movimientos, así como también los horarios en los que se iba y volvía a casa. No parecía haber ninguna modificación de la rutinaria vida de un jefe de policía de un pueblo tan tranquilo como Forks, pero el ánimo de Charlie se notaba claramente mucho más agradable que desde mi llegada. Lo cual me llevaba a la conclusión, que la misteriosa mujer, si es que había una, tendría que haber aparecido hace muy poco tiempo.

Pero…demonios, por qué tenía que tratarse de una mujer? Tal vez sólo era el trabajo que lo tenía demasiado feliz. Imposible. Las ideas de Edward me habían tomado por sorpresa y fueron las únicas que primaban en mi mente por el momento, entonces ahora sólo podía especular en que el extraño acontecimiento pasado tenía como respuesta, una mujer. Si no, por qué Charlie resplandecía? Realmente me molestaba la idea de que él tuviera otra mujer? O realmente me molestaba que no la compartiera con su única hija?

La respuesta era, todas las anteriores.

-Déjame decirte porqué estás tan perdida.-

-Sorpréndeme.-

-Estas pensando en Charlie.-

Volteé mi rostro para encontrarme una vez más con esas hermosas esmeraldas, una sonrisa torcida y por supuesto, una arrogante mirada que daba por ganada su respuesta.

Dejé mi almuerzo a un lado y me acomodé en mi lugar para recoger mis libros junto a mi bolso y chaqueta.

-A dónde vas?.- preguntó con cierto tono de sorpresa.

-A la biblioteca.-

-No me dirás si acerté?.-

Mientras me levantaba de mi lugar sonreí por su pregunta.

-Eres Edward no? Tu siempre sabes todo.- le di la espalda mientras me dirigía a la biblioteca. Escuché sus pisadas detrás, presurosas de seguir mi ritmo y una leve risa que me hizo rodar los ojos y detestar, una vez más, su exacerbada confianza y arrogancia.

-Bien, quieres hablar?.- dijo Edward, ahora sí, con preocupación en su voz, mientras ganaba un lugar junto a mí, podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi rostro, tal vez sintiendo lástima de mi deplorable actitud.

Subí las escaleras arrastrando mis pies sonoramente y colgando con extrema pesadez mi bolsa en mi hombro. Solté todo el aire fastidiada con la situación que estaba afectándome mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Me sentía traicionada por Charlie, era su maldita única hija, sino hubiera estado presente ese estúpida día en el que topé con él en la cafetería, viviría totalmente ignara de la situación.

Y mis días no serian tan agonizantes, ni perdería el tiempo tratando de examinar cada gesto, cada palabra y cada actitud de mi padre. Rechiné los dientes, y presioné mis ojos con fuerza mientras empujaba la pesada puerta de la biblioteca. No me percaté que Edward seguía a mi lado terminando mi trabajo, para dejarme pasar.

Y Edward,… ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar en él, por estar pendiente de Charlie y su nuevo amor. Iug, que asco sonaba eso.

No podía pensar en Charlie, amor, mujer y…sexo en una frase, era escalofriante.

Saludé sin muchas ganas a la bibliotecaria, y pasé de largo por las amplias mesas que rodeaban los estantes, arrojé mis cosas, y caminé hacia un lugar diferente del que solía frecuentar con mis lecturas.

No amor, no novelas, no romanticismo, no nada.

Naturales.

Bien, hoy leería…

-Tokyo Blues.- un libro apareció en mi rostro, Edward agitaba el libro delante de mí con una hermosa sonrisa que terminó por cautivarme. Tomé el libro en mis manos para leer la sinopsis.

"…_se enamora de Midori, una joven activa y resuelta. Indeciso, sumido en dudas y temores, experimenta el deslumbramiento y el desengaño allá donde todo parece cobrar sentido: el sexo, el amor y la muerte…"_

Retuve esa pequeña frase y levanté la mirada, enarcando una ceja mientras él me veía divertido y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Por qué me das esto?.- dije sonriéndole y deleitándome son su hermoso cuerpo a centímetros del mío, mientras mis ojos iban directamente a sus labios, pasó la lengua un par de veces para humedecerlos y dejó caer sus brazos a cada lado, dio un paso hacia mí, y pasé saliva por su acercamiento.

Una dulce sonrisa asomó en sus labios, sus ojos, más verdes que nunca, brillaron con cada centímetro que iba ganando cerca de mi cuerpo, presioné el libro contra mi pecho con las dos manos y temerosa de su actitud me acobardé y di unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás, topándome con el estante a mis espaldas.

Sus manos rodearon mi cintura para acercarme a él, y mi cuerpo automáticamente le dio el permiso para moverlo. No quise mirarlo a la cara para no perder la poca concentración que tenía encima, mi racionalidad iba a terminar por ser abordada en minutos más si levantaba la vista y me dejaba endulzar por su rostro.

Tomé aire e intenté tranquilizar a mi alborotado corazón que se disparó en el momento exacto en el que él me tenía una vez más en sus brazos.

Por qué demonios siempre terminaba en esta situación?

-Ese libro me lo regaló Carlisle hace unos años, realmente disfruté leerlo, increíblemente está aquí también, y sé que te robará sonrisas.

Su mano se elevó a mi rostro para acomodar un mechón de cabello que caía por mi mejilla, una agradable corriente conmovió a mi cuerpo y temblé en sus brazos.

-Deja de estar así! habla con él, no soporto verte de esta forma.- su voz fue tan dulce, y su mano acariciaba mi rostro con suma delicadeza.

-Pues no me veas, si no lo soportas.- apenas susurré perdiendo mi vista en el suelo.

-Isabella.- sus manos me tomaron de los brazos y me movieron para tomar atención de lo que me decía-…no pienses tanto las cosas, habla con él, y deja de amargarte.

Hice una mueca por sus palabras e intenté alejarme, pero mi inútil movimiento quedó imposibilitado al verme estrellada contra el estante y Edward presionándome contra él.

-Edward…- lo miré sorprendida. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo y descanso sus manos en mi espalda baja, su aliento me rozó la mejilla y dejo su rostro a un lado de mi oreja para pasar su nariz por mi cabello, hundió su rostro en mi cuello. Me sentí desfallecer, desde que había conocido a Edward, ninguno de nuestros acercamientos se sintieron tan íntimos como el que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

Cerré mis ojos, y me dejé envolver, escondí mi rostro en su cálido pecho, liberé mis brazos, y dejé el libro entre nuestros cuerpos para estrecharlo más a mí. Edward dejó un beso en mi cuello y otros más para ir subiendo por mi rostro hasta llegar a mis labios.

Un delicado beso nos unió, mis manos subieron por su espalda, para enredar mis dedos en su perfecto cabello.

Mis labios cobraron vida y terminaron por darle acceso, sin embargo me sentí rara esta vez besándolo, me sentía pequeña, frágil y al descubierto de algo que no sabía bien que era exactamente. No había lujuria, no me sentía arder, la satisfacción era diferente, más bella, más intensa, más estremecedora. Acaricié levemente su pelo mientras, Edward se inclinaba más y más hacia mi boca, una sonrisa se posó sobre sus labios, abrí mis ojos, para encontrarme con los suyos abiertos también. Me ruboricé violentamente y terminé el beso para voltear a un lado y esquivar su mirada. Él intentó volver a acercarse pero retrocedió en el momento en que la negativa corporal que le estaba dando, hablaba por mí.

-Bella…- dijo tomando mi mentón. Con timidez volteé en su dirección y mordí mis labios para no volver a tirarme contra los suyos, Edward era tan adictivo.-…voy a clases, estarás bien?.- preguntó buscando mi mirada con sus hermosas esmeraldas.

-Estoy bien Edward.- dije esquivando la suya, el bufó y se alejó de mi, sostuvo el libro y me lo entregó, lo tomé con prisa y lo estreché contra mi pecho.

-Bien, me voy.- parecía resignado por su tono de voz, metió las manos en sus jeans, se alejó unos pasos de mi para observarme mejor y sonrió levemente.

Lo miré sin entender la actitud de este Edward en el día de hoy, mis ojos revolotearon por la habitación sin saber en donde posarlos, incómoda con su inspección.

Por qué se comportaba así conmigo? Parecía realmente preocupado por mi actitud, y desde que había llegado a clases, en varias oportunidades había tenido tiempo para hablar con él. Sino es que me seguía y trataba de darme conversación sobre lo que se le ocurriera. Estaba realmente diferente el día de hoy, y eso….me agradaba.

Era como si,… le importara.

Una sonrisa torcida bastó para saludarme, girar en su lugar y caminar a la salida del pasillo en la que nos encontrábamos.

-Edward…- camine temblorosa hasta donde estaba con el libro en mi pecho, y el corazón latiéndome desbocadamente, mis labios estaban entre abiertos y mi respiración muy dificultosa. Mordí mi labio inferior y miré al suelo, vergonzosa por lo que iba a hacer, estiré mi mano derecha y sujeté la camisa de Edward de un costado para arrastrarlo hasta mí suavemente.

-Gracias.- solté en apenas un susurro. Mostrándole el libro en con mi mano izquierda, pero claramente no era mi propósito agradecerle la recomendación. Elevé mi rostro y el estaba sonriente con sus brazos a cada lado, tímidamente me acerqué a él y deposité un beso en sus labios, al instante me vi envuelta en sus brazos y el pequeño beso nos unió por unos varios segundos. Solté su camisa y me alejé ardiendo en vergüenza por mi actitud, cuando miré su rostro estaba diferente, sus ojos me veían con curiosidad y su hermosa mirada me tranquilizó un momento.

-De nada.- me dijo para besarme una vez más, con un sencillo, corto, y delicado beso en mi boca, para girar y retirarse de la biblioteca.

Me quedé de una pieza viendo el camino por el que acababa de irse, con la mente envuelta en mil preguntas miré en mis manos el libro Tokyo Blues. Definitivamente lo que fuera que tenía con Edward estaba saliéndoseme de las manos, y sabía que tenía que detenerme antes de verme demasiado involucrada con él, pero creo que…..ya no era posible.

.

.

.

-Qué festejan?.- pregunté a una sonriente Alice que daba saltitos colgada del cuello de Jasper, que estaba aún más sonriente. Me acerqué un poco más a ellos mientras esperaba sus respuestas.

-Aceptaron a Jazz.- gritó emocionada Ali, mientras no entendía ni jota de lo que estaban hablando.

-La Universidad.- dijo Jasper sonriendo, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me lancé junto a ellos para saludarlo.

-Felicidades Jazz, eso es grandioso, pero…..cómo es que?.-

-Mi madre me avisó hace un momento, no pudo con la curiosidad y terminó confesándome que abrió la solicitud ni bien llegó a mi casa el sobre…y bueno…..acaba de darme la buena noticia.-

-No te enojarás con ella verdad?.- Alice se acurrucaba en su cuello, sonriente y orgullosa de su novio. Jasper le sonreía embobado y la estrechaba a su cuerpo. Me vi envuelta en la misma miel que los rodeaba, y sentí envidia de ellos.

-Pues…..la verdad es que….teniendo en cuenta las noticias, no me interesa enojarme con ella por traspasar mi privacidad pero…..ella sabe que no estuvo bien.

-Oh Jazz, Los Ángeles mi amor, será toda una aventura.-

-Los….Los Ángeles?.-

Alice me vio divertida y por su expresión deduje que intuía la sorpresa de mi pregunta.

-Stanford, si….- contestó él, y no me pasó desapercibido el apretón que le propino a mi amiga y la pequeña sonrisa con pena que asomó en sus labios.

-No es nada Bella, es nuestro futuro, su carrera, también la mía…-

De pronto la calidez de niña despreocupada, divertida e irresponsable, desapareció en dos pequeñas líneas de madurez que adornaban los ojos de Alice, a sabiendas de la separación inevitable que los esperaba, sus miradas permanecían esperanzadas. No era difícil descifrar como se reconfortaban físicamente, en cada caricia, en cada gesto, ellos entendían, ellos se apoyaban.

Y la maldita realidad me cayó como un yunque en la cabeza cuando lo vi a él acercarse hacia nosotros, tan hermoso y delicioso como siempre que osaba posar mis ojos en la espectacularidad de su cuerpo. Él también se iría? Yo también me iría? Dónde? La burbuja de Edward Cullen me mantuvo exenta de la realidad, de mi futuro, de mis sueños, porqué diablos había olvidado en estos últimos meses mis deseos de escritura, la hambrienta necesidad de que mis retinas consumieran los hermosos párrafos de las millones de novelas que solía apilar en mi antigua habitación cuando la compañía de mi madre era la seguridad absoluta de alentar mis sueños. Pero al llegar a Forks, ni Renné estaba allí, ni mi habitación, ni mis libros, pero estaba él.

Con su semblante serio, caminó distendido por la acera del estacionamiento, otra vez me quedé prendida a su mirada, apenas a la distancia pude vislumbrar como las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban, idiotizada me vi respondiendo a su sonrisa.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando imaginé cuán lejos podríamos llegar a estar de aquí a unos meses más. Porque mi cuerpo ya sentía la pérdida, una pérdida anunciada de algo que no poseía pero del cual estaba deseando adquirir de cualquier manera, la sola idea de verlo alejado de mí, no era el razonamiento natural para mi ser, que a viva voz reclamó sentir, su aliento, su cuerpo, y no tenía más que asumir que él ya era una adicción a mis sentidos.

La poderosa aura de su presencia me puso los pelos de punta, no tenía la mínima intención de ponerme a prueba delante de Alice y Jasper con su intoxicante cercanía, nerviosa retorcijé mi mano sobre mi mochila colgando del hombro, y respiré hondo para no dejarme intimidar.

-Edward, hoy en la noche tenemos que hacer algo para Jazz…- lo encaró su hermana, amedrentándolo con una enorme sonrisa.

Edward cruzó apenas una fugaz mirada por mi rostro y volvió a la resplandeciente Alice.

-Y eso es porque….-

-Ya lo aceptaron, hoy llegó la solicitud de Stanford.-

Un gesto sorprendido asomó en la mirada de Edward y se acercó a su amigo para estrecharlo. Alice brillaba en su lugar, se acercó a ambos y se unió en el abrazo.

-Maldita sea Jazz, yo te contaba en mi grupo, quién será mi bajista estrella ahora?- la sonrisa más hermosa derritió mi corazón, mientras bromeaba con Jasper y lo golpeaba levemente en el pecho.

-Diablos Edward, no voy a irme a ninguna parte aún, espero que no busques un reemplazo…-

-Claro que no idiota, y a dónde quieres ir hoy? Realmente tienes que celebrarlo…-

-Yo voy a arreglar eso…..tu….- Alice empujó a su hermano a un lado y abrazó a su novio por la cintura-…no te metas.

-Por qué no lo dejas decidir a él una vez en la vida, por el amor de Dios Alice!-

Jasper escondió su rostro apenado, por la certeza de que su cuñado tenía razón, él no podía negarle nada a ella.

-Todo lo elegirá Jazz, yo sólo lo supervisaré…- sus ojitos revolotearon alrededor y una sonrisa malvada cruzó su rostro para terminar guiñándome el ojo hacia el final-…Bella me ayudará.

Trague saliva y me alejé unos pasos de ellos para asimilar sus palabras.

-Qué Ali? No, no, esto es familiar, yo…yo tengo millones de cosas para hacer, de verdad, agradezco que me incluyas, pero no me sentiría cómoda.

-Por qué no Bella? Claro que puedes venir, lo harás?...-Jasper preguntó y de inmediato me vi absorbida por los 6 ojos que esperaban una respuesta, y definitivamente tenía que ser positiva.

-Bueno….yo pensaba que….bueno ustedes son como familia…-

-Y tú eres nuestra amiga también y si el mismo celebrado te está invitando, no querrás desairarlo verdad?

Edward levantó una ceja y sonrió de lado, dejándome ver que no tenía muchas excusas más que dar ante ellos, y menos ante Alice.

-Está bien…- dejé caer mis hombros como señal de resignación y sonreí a mi manipuladora amiga que batía sus pestañas y mostraba sus perfectos dientes en una amplia sonrisa. Pero ni siquiera su enorme sonrisa podía hacer que quitara la vista de la perfecta curvilínea que esbozaba Edward, mis mejillas ardieron del calor y esquivé mi notorio sonrojo de la compañía que me rodeaba.

-Ali crees que tal vez puedas preparar algo para este fin de semana? Tal vez me dé tiempo de avisarle a Rose y sumarla al festejo.

Mieeerda, mi mandíbula crujió al escuchar su nombre, mis ojos se lanzaron sobre el rostro de Edward que parecía estar más petrificado que yo con las palabras de Jasper, lo vi tragar saliva lentamente y esconder sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón. Claro que tendría que reaccionar así, cómo diablos podía pensar que para él no pasaba desapercibido lo sucedido entre nosotros, tal vez ella era más importante de lo que me imaginaba. Sólo el terror Cullen, el terror de la culpa y mi miserable arrepentimiento.

Quién diablos era yo para juzgarlo? Sólo deseaba morir cada día en sus labios, y quién era Rosalie? La novia? No, no recuerdo.

Alice notó el cambio de postura de su hermano, y aflojó el agarre de su novio para focalizar en él y su gesto de dureza.

-Qué sucede?.-

Edward de inmediato vio a su pequeña hermana y sonrió, si había algún atisbo de preocupación, la deliciosa sonrisa de él terminó por derrumbar la duda.

-Rose no vendrá.- soltó firme.

-Por qué?.- un más que sorprendido Jasper continúo.

-He hablado con ella ayer…..en la noche….me comentó sobre un importante trabajo que debe entregar en unos días, y está realmente atareada, mencionó que este fin de semana pensaba enfrascarse en los libros a terminarlo.

Si era cierto, le creí. Su penetrante mirada afirmaba cada una de sus palabras, la decisión en su voz era contundente, y la veracidad se confirmaba en los complacientes rostros de mis amigos.

-Qué lástima.- susurré. Edward volteó velozmente hacia mí, sus labios entreabiertos, un pequeño gesto a un lado y la oscuridad de sus orbes verdes, cristalizaron mi cuerpo y me deshice en su mirada. Un deseo apabullante me carcomió, me obligué a detener la sensación de calor que se instaló entre mis muslos.

El muy maldito sonreía, estaba mintiendo.

La complicidad me empujó a adornar su siniestro plan con la ayuda de mis labios, mis dientes estrujaron con dureza la carne y una llamarada de placer bailó en sus pupilas.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Manzanas – B.S POV**_

Dejé caer mi cabeza fuera del colchón, la sangre se acumulaba en mi rostro, estiré mis brazos sobre las sábanas, deleitando las puntas de mis dedos con la deliciosa suavidad. El ardor, el ardor, me quemaba el centro del torso, subía lentamente por mi pecho, presione mis ojos, levanté mis piernas y flexioné mis rodillas, abrí las piernas.

Cuando la necesidad de aminorar la presión en mi cerebro si hizo insoportable, arrastré mi cuerpo por la cama para acomodar mi cabeza nuevamente sobre la superficie del colchón.

Llevé mis manos a mi vientre, presurosas de llegar a la calidez de mi piel, acaricié la superficie de un imperceptible pequeño bulto que orgulloso apenas asomaba.

-Por qué me haces esto bebé?.-

Gire mi rostro hacia la ventana de mi habitación, una neblina densa cubría la ciudad, apenas y podía distinguir los edificios.

La melodiosa perfección de un trino, los suaves acordes y la cadencia de la perfecta interpretación de la pieza, sonaban una y otra vez en el reproductor de audio, rompieron en mi corazón, la necesidad, no vivo, no respiro, el ardor, el ardor.

Me volteé de lado en mi cama y me acurruqué entre las sábanas, cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Las lágrimas escurrían con fervor, y los gemidos atorados en mi garganta desde hace días, retumbaron en las perfectas paredes de alfombra que decoraban la lujosa habitación.

-Ay!, Dios,…haz que pare…-

Me desplomé del dolor, el sudor frío abordó mi cuerpo, mis manos temblaban, mi rostro seguramente estaba perlado, sujeté mi cabello con fuerza y lloré más.

-Edward….Edward….mi dios…..los extraño….- el desgarrador sonido de mi llanto se ahogó en las costosas sábanas.

Esas interminables noches, el deseo, la desesperación, la adicción.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Limones – B.S POV **_

-Te ves muy bonita.- y otra vez esa sonrisa idiota que traía en los últimos días asomó.

-Gracias,….Alice me lo obsequió.- estiré el borde de mi suéter de hilo, cubriendo la piel expuesta que asomaba en los huesos de mis caderas. La pequeña prenda que se amoldaba a mi cuerpo como un guante, y que al parecer era como unos 5 talles menos que el mío, fue cuidadosamente seleccionada por mi amiga, según ella, "perfecta para mostrar curvas donde no las hay". Supongo que tenía que tomarlo como algo bueno, ya que era evidente la necesidad de unos senos. Caminé incómoda por la cocina hacia el refrigerador, el ajustado pantalón estaba sofocando mis piernas, pero luego recordé "..curvas donde no las hay.", cierto, tampoco tenía culo, que sabia eres amiga. Volteé hacia papá y lo vi con el ceño fruncido mirando un rincón-…ella es genial con todo eso de la imagen.

Sus ojos rodaron y una mueca no muy agradable terminó por afirmar la molestia de mi amistad con la pequeña de los Cullen.

-Parece que tú y la chica Cullen se llevan realmente bien.- el desprecio primó en cada una de sus palabras.

-Si lo es, es mi amiga, y no porque sea la hermana de Edward, tienes que ser así de desagradable.

-Yo? Qué hice?.-

-Vamos Charlie, sabemos que no quieres verme cerca de ningún Cullen.-

-Eso no es cierto, el Dr. Carlisle es un buen hombre y su esposa lo es aún más.-

-Bien, quieres que salga con ellos entonces?.-

-No, quiero…- se levantó de su lugar y me tomó por los antebrazos con delicadeza para terminar mirándome a los ojos con determinación-…quiero que te alejes de Edward Cullen.

La respiración se fue de mi cuerpo, esa sensación, la misma, de pérdida, de pérdida, lejos, lejos, se instaló en mi pecho. Charlie no sería tan determinante porque sí, él me cuida, en extremo, pero me cuida. Era esto? Por esto me sentía tan desarmada, por llevarle la contra? No podía ser posible, la pérdida, me rodeaba, me acorralaba, y él tenía que ver.

Yo no iba a alejarme de Edward, lo había decidido, no quería, me rehusaba a que mi cuerpo perdiera las interminables sensaciones, mi corazón…..mi corazón lo pedía.

Tendría que enfrentar a Charlie? Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y esquivé mi rostro para dejarlas caer, inútilmente ocultándolas de mi padre.

-Maldita sea Bella!…estás enamorada de ese hijo de puta.- lo afirma…

Me alejé de su cuerpo y abracé mi torso con fuerza para llorar débilmente.

…y lo corrobora. Charlie lo sabía.

.

.

.

Alice pasó por mi casa para llevarme a la celebración de Jasper, apenas y pude disimular la tristeza de mi rostro, con las palabras de Charlie y la congoja que absorbía mi pecho, fue una batalla dura demostrar tranquilidad. Cuando me vi invadida por las preguntas de mi amiga, la últimamente más que relajada mentirosa Bella, se asomó sin preámbulos y endulzó los oídos de una inquieta Alice que no dejaba de echarme miradas dudosas.

Fuimos en su auto a Port Angeles, allí nos esperaba Jasper en un precioso, pequeño, y reservado restaurant que adornaba su entrada, con delicadas luces doradas. Era cálido y armonioso, una suave melodía envolvía el lugar, apenas y había personas, para ser principio de semana, supongo, estaba bien.

Alice tomó mi mano y me arrastró presurosa hasta el lugar donde estaba su novio, le sonreí tímidamente y apresuré el paso.

-Qué bueno, llegaron justo a tiempo.-

-A tiempo de qué?.- preguntó ella inclinándose a besar a su novio, que ya nos esperaba de pie junto a la mesa, no pude más que esquivar mi cara, me sentía tan intimidada con sus demostraciones de cariño, por alguna razón, que yo conocía muy bien, quería evitar todas esas situaciones, no era sano para mi mente terminar dejando la imaginación volar, cuando el chico por el que suspiras, tiene novia, es el enemigo número uno de tu padre y al parecer un chico problema. Todo un príncipe azul Bella, y tú? La amante? Eso sería más agradable de pensar, si fuera la protagonista del filme de Annaud (*) y Edward fuera el comerciante chino que sucumbe a mis encantos de colegiala imberbe que niega su origen de plebeya para disfrutar del sexo a escondidas de la realidad. Deseosa de que la traten como una puta, con la diferencia de que mi comerciante chino no parece rendirse a mis encantos y mucho menos enamorarse de mí.

-A tiempo para empezar, gracias Bella.- Sonreí para él y me acerqué a saludarlo.

-De nada Jazz, vamos a celebrarlo, cierto?.-

-Podríamos celebrarlo mucho más si él hubiera aceptado dejarme hacer una fiesta, pero el estúpido de mi hermano tenía que abrir su bocota.

-No fue por lo que dijo Edward, Ali. Prefiero este lugar, mis amigos, tu y yo y nadie más, es suficiente para mí.- tomó su mano sobre la mesa, y el cuerpo de mi amiga se relajó con una complaciente sonrisa que tiró por la borda sus ánimos de protestar.

-Bien, sólo porque te amo. Dónde está Edward?.-

-Estacionando el Volvo.-

-Cómo viniste tú?.-

-Con él, pero me adelante para escoger el lugar.-

Estúpidamente, mojé mis labios, acomodé mi ropa, enrosque mis brazos sobre el pecho y crucé las piernas, para evitar que mi cuerpo saliera disparado del lugar. Me removí en el asiento, necesitaba atornillarme a esta mesa, antes de huir cuando lo vea venir.

Joder, estaba ardiendo en deseos de estar en sus labios nuevamente, no recuerdo cuantas veces ya había masticado mi labio inferior, estrujado mis dedos y arrugado mi ropa en el camino. Estaba ansiosa por verlo y a la vez no verlo, sabía que iba a ser diferente con Alice y Jasper ahí, pero la sola idea de sentirlo respirar el mismo aire a mi alrededor, estremecía mi cuerpo. Me acomodé el cabello por enésima vez, si me lo hubiera peinado…diablos, estuve más de veinte minutos intentando algo con él y nada resultó. Por qué diablos me empeñaba en lucir tan bonita para él si ni siquiera sabía que le gustaba realmente, internamente podía estimar que algo mínimo tenía sobre él, pero por supuesto pocas veces pensaba en la certeza de esa idea.

-Te ves muy linda Bella, deja tu cabello en paz.-

-Ah?.-

-Vas a hacer de tu cabello un nido si no dejas de retorcerlo y arreglarlo, estás bonita así.-

-Gracias Ali…sólo estoy…-

-Nerviosa?.-

-Nerviosa por qué?.- preguntó Jasper.-

-Ahm, no nerviosa,….ansiosa por celebrar, tengo hambre, no tienen hambre?.- Nerviosa, ansiosa, hambrienta por Edward Cullen. Dile eso a su hermana Bella, a ver qué le parece.

Ali me prestas a tu hermano para violarlo?, eso sí, no creo que te lo pueda devolver.

Que idiota, gracias a dios mi amiga no leía mentes.

-Esa es una sonrisa cómplice, estas ocultando algo Isabella?.-

Una roca, sí, eso era en este momento, viendo la más absoluta belleza ante mis ojos sentarse a mi lado, una deliciosa fragancia abordó mis sentidos, tragué saliva y recorrí su cuerpo lentamente. Deslicé la mirada por su torso envuelto en una perfecta camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos, tentando mi lengua de pasar por la piel blanquecina que asomaba por el inicio de su pecho junto a algunos bellos, venía prolijamente afeitado y oliendo a colonia. Su aroma era embriagante, varonil, poderoso, atormentante. Presioné mis muslos, alguien estaba babeando allí por él. Sus ojos no dejaron de observarme, recorrió cada rincón de la piel de mi rostro, me deleité con el acercamiento y apenas pude respirar cuando sentí sus labios dejar un ligero beso sobre mi mejilla. Sus deliciosos labios, tiernos, cálidos, quería besarlo, no importaba, delante de todos.

Ámame a mi Edward, bésame, yo quiero ser tuya, yo te deseo,…no ella, no Rose, yo Edward. Cuán perra podía transformarme el amor, dignidad? Yo barría el suelo con la dignidad, podía arrastrarme por él, maldita sea sí, yo estaba segura que podía arrastrarme por él. La necesidad de nuevo, la fervorosa necesidad de él atormentaba mi ser, la pérdida, no no no, él puede estar conmigo, mío, bésame, bésame, aquí, ahora, por favor….

Dibujé una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro, qué diablos estás haciendo conmigo Edward? me escondí entre mis cabellos y estrujé mis dedos sobre mi regazo, Alice carraspeó delante de mí y me atreví a mirarla a los ojos.

Fueron horas o segundos? No quitó su mirada de mi rostro por un largo rato, me sentía atrapada entre ella y el respaldo de mi asiento, a nuestro lado, Edward y Jasper enfrascados en quien sabe que conversación parecían estar exentos de la batalla que disputaba contra Alice. Mis ojos temerosos, mi corazón impaciente, latía desbocadamente en mi pecho, pestañé varias veces, revoloteando la vista por cualquier rincón que no me llevara a la prisión que ella estaba ejerciendo sobre mí. Su gesto era duro, desafiante.

Mi culpa, yo lo deseo Alice, lo sé, lo ves en mis ojos, en mi cuerpo, yo ardo por él,…..y ella lo notó.

-Quieren ordenar ya?.-

-No.- soltó ella- Sí.- respondí rápidamente, mientras ella me fulminaba del otro lado de la mesa.

-No tienes hambre Ali?.- preguntó amorosamente Jazz.

-Sí, está bien, mejor ordenemos ya.-

Edward me tendió el menú para que escogiera, se acercó peligrosamente a mi cuerpo, y me tensioné aún más, Alice nos miraba de reojo, su ceño se levantaba de a ratos y lanzaba un gesto demoníaco que de seguro me estaba matando a cada segundo.

El aliento de Edward me golpeó el rostro, mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta, y recordaron la dulce sensación de sentir ese aliento invadiendo mi boca. Otra vez la adicción, otra vez la agonía de tenerlo tan cerca y no poder deshacerme en su agarre.

-Estás bien?.- susurró Edward tan cerca, estaba segura que las ajustadas prendas en mi cuerpo podían dejar a relucir la piel de gallina que me recorría. Pasé las páginas del menú sin leer nada en particular, mis movimientos se hicieron cada vez más nerviosos, y podía ver por sobre la carta las miradas que me echaba mi ahora dudosa amiga.

-Ssi.-

-No te creo.-

-Basta Edward….ya elegiste? Yo ya lo hice.- cerré de un golpe sordo la carta y la dejé sobre la mesa. Alice nos observaba entre caricias furtivas con su novio, tenía una permanente mirada inquisidora sobre mí. Sentía mi cuerpo arder de la incomodidad y del exacerbado calor reunido entre mis piernas a punto de explotar con la fragancia de Edward, mis dedos deseosos de enredarse en su cabello, de tocar su rostro, sus labios, recorrer su pecho con mis besos.

-Creo…voy al baño.- aire, agua, frío, necesito salir de aquí.

-Te acompaño Bella.- maldición!

Caminé un poco más ligero que ella siguiendo las indicaciones, me metí rápidamente en el cubículo del baño, escuché a mi lado como ella cerraba la puerta del suyo. Me senté sobre la tapa y escondí el rostro entre mis rodillas. Tenía que salir de aquí, me sentía a horas de ser guillotinada por Alice o por mi propia calentura por el perfecto hombre que atormentaba mis mejores fantasías.

-Sabes…- apenas atiné a levantar mi rostro cuando la escuche a mi lado hablar-…conocí a Rosalie cuando tenía 8 años, ella recién se había mudado a Forks con su familia, allí también conocí a Jasper. Desde el primer momento en que lo vi, supe que él sería para mí. Cuando Rosalie vino una tarde a decirme que estaba enamorada de mi hermano, yo sabía que ellos eran el uno para el otro, la certeza que me dio mi amiga, me hizo decidirme, ellos iban a terminar juntos. Edward se deshacía por ella, tenían catorce años cuando se pusieron de novios, eran tan felices. Mi hermano la amaba sin saber que era el amor, su mirada era transparente, hermosa, orgullosa y sobre todo feliz de estar con ella, Rose resplandecía a su lado, se transformó en la más hermosa mujer. Y él….bueno, tú ya lo ves.

Amo a Rosalie, es mi mejor amiga.

Desde cuándo Bella?.- preguntó con un poco más de énfasis en la voz.

Quería vomitar, y después sumergirme en el sanitario y nadar entre la mierda, nadie iba a encontrarme, olía igual. Desde cuándo Ali? Desde que lo ví, desde que lo sentí, desde que escuché su voz. Yo podría vivir mi vida observándolo, yo podría soportarlo amiga, si nunca lo hubiera besado, pero ya no. No me pidas que me aleje de él Alice, porque ya he probado el venenoso elixir de su alma, y es mi condena, pero deseo cumplirla, deseo sufrir por ella, sólo no me quites la oportunidad, no me alejes de él. Yo no soy Rosalie Alice, yo nunca podré complacerte como ella, pero yo puedo amarlo, juro que puedo amarlo Ali, no me alejes de él. La pérdida, otra vez. No podía confesarle eso, ella me odiaría, ella lo sabe.

Cómo diablos podía contestar? Ya estaba arruinada y pisoteada. Era claro que Alice iba odiarme, pero tan así podía notárseme como me derretía por él? Ella no podía leerme como mi padre, no ella, la pérdida Bella, la pérdida.

-Estoy confundida Bella…quiero que me digas que sucede.

Mordí mi labio y me aferré con más fuerza a mi cuerpo, la pesada respiración retumbaba en las paredes de cerámica del lugar, y el silencio se hizo ensordecedor.

-En ese tiempo, su amor parecía inmenso…

Alice por favor no sigas, por favor, no no…

-…lo veía en sus sonrisas, en sus demostraciones, en sus ojos Bella. Siempre envidié los hermosos ojos verdes que tiene Edward, son mucho más lindos que los míos, es un verde esmeralda brillante y profundo a la vez, siempre pude leer a mi hermano por sus ojos, los deseaba tanto que aprendí a conocerlo por su mirada. Él es tan reservado, hace tiempo que no hablo con él, sé el motivo de su cambio pero no lo entiendo. En fin…yo adoraba sus ojos en esa época, resplandecían Bella, resplandecían. Era feliz, lo era…

Mis lágrimas se derramaron, ahogué en mi garganta los gemidos de dolor que causaban sus palabras. Entendí el mensaje "amiga", me quieres lejos de él.

-Hoy hablé con Rosalie, me dijo que hace semanas no habla con él….le pregunté si estaba preparando algún examen o algo, me dijo que ya había pasado el período de exámenes y que estaba cursando sus materias como todos los días. Bella…sus ojos…hoy Edward tiene catorce años.

Me levanté con rapidez de mi lugar y abrí la puerta de un golpe, me acerqué al lavabo y moje mi cara, mi cuello. Alice se acercó a mis espaldas, sigilosa, dubitativa, el roce de su mano en mi hombro me sobresaltó, cerré el grifo, y la observé por el espejo.

Me veía expectante por una respuesta de mi parte, salí pitando de allí y volví a mi lugar en la mesa, unos segundos más tarde llegó ella. Nos mirábamos de reojo, desafiantes, decisivas.

Sentí la mirada de Edward a mi lado, apreté mis manos sobre mis muslos y perdí la vista sobre el mantel.

Una de sus manos viajó a mi pierna debajo de la mesa, y sobre mi muslo estrechó mi mano derecha, todo mi cuerpo despertó a él. Cerré los ojos y disfruté de la calidez de su caricia sobre mi mano, estaba tan cerca de derrumbarme. Me atreví a mirar a mi amiga, y ella no perdía detalle de su hermano hasta que cruzó miradas conmigo, duros y oscuros eran sus ojos. La miré con la mayor vergüenza y culpa que cabía en ese instante, y con mis ojos quise transmitirle mi decisión.

Lo siento, Alice…

…no voy a alejarme de él.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Manzanas – E.C POV**_

Me levanté de mi lugar y caminé hasta la puerta, estaba histérico, mis manos sudaban, las sequé sobre mi pantalón, inútilmente buscando deshacerme de la humedad que volvía a juntarse en las palmas. Estático delante de la puerta cerré los ojos y respiré profundo antes de lanzarme a la aventura del día de hoy.

Bella ayúdame.

Tomé el pomo de la puerta y salí de mi oficina caminando decidido a enfrentarme con él. Necesitaba quitar esas acciones cuando quería referirme a Charlie, no estaba en guerra con él, pero siempre tenía que estar preparado para sus "ataques".

Liz me sonrió inundándome de fuerzas, le devolví el gesto y giré en la esquina del pasillo para encontrarme con ellos.

Mi hija se colgaba del cuello de él, llenaba su rostro de besos y Charlie sonreía enormemente. Él me vio acercarme, no me pasó desapercibido como el agarre sobre el cuerpo de mi hija se hizo más estrecho, y su mirada cambió a una cautelosa.

Le di una sonrisa conciliadora y me sorprendí de ver la misma en él, se agachó a dejar a mi pequeña en el piso.

-Papii!.-

-Jefe Swan, como ha estado?.- estrechó mi mano fuertemente, tragué saliva.

-Edward, bien, ahora mejor que he visto a mi pequeña.- parecía nervioso, bien, me sentía agradecido de que él también la estuviera pasando mal.

-Sí, ha estado muy entusiasmada con su visita.-

-Te extrañaba mucho abuelo.- dijo ella estirando su chaqueta.

-Yo también te extrañaba preciosa, tienes que venir más seguido a visitar a este viejo, ya no tengo tantas fuerzas para venir a verte todo el tiempo.-

-Vamos Jefe, está muy joven aún para quejarse por eso.- solté risueño.

-Sí, gracias a que fui abuelo joven.-

Protege tus bolas Edward, casi que atiné a cubrir mi entrepierna y alejarme unos centímetros de él. Disimulé la incomodidad de su respuesta con una tos seca, que me dejó como el mayor marica.

-Abuelo dónde iremos? Me vas a llevar a Forks?.-

-Qué? No, claro que no pequeña, vine para quedarme unos días contigo, te gusta la idea? Me soportarás una semana?.- ella río con fuerza y se abrazó a él.

-Claro que sí, tú me llevarás al colegio?, te presentaré a mis amigas, Emily sabe de ti.

-Atormentas a Emily con las historias de tu abuelo policía, princesa.- me acerqué a ella y acaricié su cabello, era como respirar a Bella.

-Eso no es cierto, ella me pregunta todo el tiempo.-

-Ah sí? Espero que me dejes muy bien parado entonces. Si quieres puedo llevarte al colegio también…- Charlie me vio con duda y frunció sus ojos-…si tu papá nos deja te llevaré a donde tú quieras pequeña.

Casi me atoro con sus palabras, jamás él me había dado el lugar de padre responsable, pasaba por alto todas mis decisiones y discutía con Bella continuamente por ello.

Mi mandíbula cayó unos centímetros y lo observé incrédulo.

-Nos dejarás papi?.-

Podía oler la gloria a poca distancia, Charlie Swan estaba cambiando?

-Papi?.-

-Edward!.-

-Oh lo siento, claro que si mi amor, pueden ir donde quieras.-

-Has hablado con Bella?.- de repente su tono fue más duro.

-Todos los días,…- una mueca se asomó en sus labios, imaginé que con él no era igual, así que decidí suavizar mi respuesta-…sobre todo…para saber cómo está, esta pequeñita.- acaricié el rostro de mi hija y ella sonrió resplandeciente mostrando sus dientitos.

-Abuelo vamos a casa, tengo que mostrarte mi cuarto, es hermoso, papá lo decoró con ayuda de Tía Alice.-

-Jefe es bienvenido en nuestra casa, puede quedarse en ella, no es necesario que se quede en un hotel, Bella me matará si sabe que estuvo hospedado fuera de casa y para serle sincero, yo también quiero que esté allí. La haría muy feliz.- y señalé a mi princesa que casi bailaba con la noticia de tener a su abuelo a unos metros de su cuarto. Y era mi oportunidad de jugar la carta, para que supiera que no estaba interesado en pelear nunca más con él, Charlie era mi familia y también lo quería junto a mi hija y a mí.

-Gracias Edward, pero ya he reservado la semana en un hotel muy cercano a aquí.-

-Ha pagado ya?.-

-Sólo un adelanto.-

-Entonces no tiene de qué preocuparse, Liz se encargará de eso, corre por mi cuenta, puede….-

-De ninguna manera Edward!.-

-Jefe, de verdad, quiero hacerlo, le debo muchas cosas, y ella quiere tenerlo cerca.- sus ojos revolotearon a mi pequeña que ya tenía el semblante serio, esperando la afirmación de su abuelo para tenerlo con ella toda una semana. Sus ojitos se cristalizaron y vi como el rostro de Charlie se estrujaba de pena.

-No puedo permitir que pagues la estadía por mí, me quedaré con ustedes y pagaré la semana en el hotel.-

-Siiiii!.-

-En que Hotel te hospedas?.-

-Empire Hotel…-

-Liz…-llamé, y no tardó unos segundos en llegar a mí, la muy bribona estuvo a nuestras espaldas disfrutando la escena.

-Ya lo anoté Señor Cullen.- Señor Cullen? Qué diablos le pasaba? Me di vuelta y la vi con gracia, ella me guiñó un ojo y caminó hacia su escritorio.

-Papi, vamos a casa, tenemos que mostrarle al abuelo su cuarto.- me agaché hasta su altura y acuné sus mejillas, sus ojitos marrones me veían con curiosidad, la calidez de sus manitos rodearon las mías y le sonreí.

-No puedo mi amor, pero tu irás a casa con él y le mostrarás todo, sí? Intentaré terminar antes para llegar temprano a casa, de acuerdo?.-

-Está bien, llamarás a mami hoy? Quiero hablarle, decirle que el abuelo está aquí.-

-Ella ya lo sabe princesa, pero si, cuando llegue a casa intentaremos llamarla.- Charlie se veía incómodo mirándonos, pero notaba como la curiosidad de mi acercamiento con ella lo tenía intrigado.

-No tardes mucho papi, quiero cenar contigo y con el abuelo.- diablos eso sonaba una cena incómoda.

Bella ayúdame.

-Mi amor haré todo lo que pueda, te prometo que estaré ahí para la cena, te amo, pórtate bien con el abuelo...- besé sus mejillas y ella envolvió mi cuello para dejar un húmedo beso sobre mi rostro-…ahora ve.

Ella volteó y tomó la mano de Charlie, radiante y preciosa como era mi hija.

-Jefe, afuera lo espera el chofer de la Empresa para llevarlo a nuestra casa…-

-Ni loco Edward, no me subiré a ese auto, no soy tan delicado, puedo viajar en taxi.-

-Si lo sé…- sonreí y guardé mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón-…sólo que…estaría más tranquilo si llegan a casa con el chofer, por seguridad.

-No será que quieres encandilarme con tus encantos?.- lancé una carcajada y el acompañó mi gesto, vaya, estaba siendo más fácil de lo que me imaginé.

-Puede ser….pero de verdad déjeme aunque sea alagarlo, por la grata visita.-

-De verdad es grata para ti Edward?.- su rostro se tornó serio y sus ojos me taladraron. De verdad que quería intimidarme.

-Ahora sí, Jefe.- él sonrió y asintió a mi respuesta.

-Vamos abuelo?.-

-Vamos pequeña,….gracias Edward, supongo…..nos vemos más tarde.-

-Así es Jefe, hasta más tarde.-

-Charlie.- me quedó viendo unos segundos y dulcificó su mirada.

-Disculpe?.-

-Puedes decirme Charlie, hace años que me faltas el respeto, no vas a empezar ahora con las formalidades.- Ouch!

-Claro….- risa -….Charlie, nos vemos en la noche entonces.

Ambos caminaron hacia el elevador y sentí mi cuerpo respirar de nuevo.

-Adiós papi, te amo, te veo en la noche!- gritó mi pequeña desde el ascensor.

Me quité la corbata de un tirón y sonreí como idiota.

Qué diablos acaba de pasar?

Es un jodido milagro, Charlie me agradaba y yo a él? Cómo habíamos llegado a esta situación? Bella…

Bella….ella tenía que saber esto, iba a estar más que feliz cuando se enterara. Diablos no! Tenía que llamarla ahora mismo y contarle. Caminé a prisa hasta mi despacho, Liz me sonrió ampliamente cuando me vio llegar eufórico.

-Comunícame con el móvil de Bella por favor.-

-Si Señor!.- respondió ella de modo militar, volteé a mirarla y antes de entrar a mi oficina…

-Puedes creer lo que acaba de pasar?.-

-Claro que si…te ha perdonado Edward!-

Un inmenso calor estalló en mi pecho y erguí mi mentón para mirarla con orgullo, abrí la puerta.

Me dejé caer por la madera del lado de adentro y llegué a la única conclusión que me daba como resultado lo que acababa de pasar.

Gracias Bella mi amor.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Limones – B.S POV**_

-Qué piensas seguir tú, Bella?.-

-Me gusta leer, literatura parece ser lo que más deseo.-

-Parece ser?.- evité la pregunta de Edward, y me enfrasqué en contestarle a Jasper.

-Creo que eso es lo que seguiré.- tomé un sorbo de mi jugo, y me volví hacia Alice.

Increíblemente logré lo que nadie hasta este momento había hecho jamás en su vida, dejar completamente callada a Alice Cullen. La comida había sido terrorífica, tenía una bola en el estómago atravesando la mitad de mi cuerpo, subía y bajaba sin cesar. Alice alternaba la vista entre su hermano y yo con recelo. Edward estaba particularmente molesto con sus manos, y no dejaba de incomodarme, mientras tenía a la menor de los Cullen atravesándome con sus oscuros ojos. Cuando vi que él no iba a planear dejar sus manitas quietas, me atreví a tomarla y dejarla sobre mi muslo, entrelace mis dedos con los suyos y acaricie con el pulgar el dorso, como un gatito en busca de caricias en su lomo, Edward se quedó quieto y dejó su mano descansar en paz con la mía. Se relajó en su lugar y me lanzaba miradas intensas de a ratos, y con cada minuto se hacían cada vez más continuas. No podía más que soportar estoicamente las arrebatadoras ganas de lanzarme sobre él.

Y que dios perdone mi altanería, pero estaba segura que él estaba igual de desesperado que yo.

Alice estaba que echaba fuego por sus ojos, con las tontas miradas y gestos que tenía él conmigo. Jasper también se percató de algo, pero rogaba a dios que sólo pensara que ese día Edward estaba idiota o tenía fiebre.

Delante de ellos y para mi castigo personal de ojos verdes esmeraldas, intenté comportarme como la chica más asquerosa y reservada de la noche, mantuve el silencio casi tan perfecto como el de Alice. Jasper y Edward eran buenos platicadores, gracias a Dios!

Pero estaba segura que si yo guardaba silencio no iba a ser realmente de gran atención para ellos, ya que no me caracterizaba por ser el alma de la fiesta, pero por el ceño fruncido que le lanzaba Jazz a su novia, sabía que él estaba preocupado por su silencio.

Edward le preguntó varias veces en la noche QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA ALI? OLVIDASTE COMPRARTE EL VESTIDO DE LA ÚLTIMA TEMPORADA? A lo que ella contestaba con un OLVIDÉ ESTAMPAR MI PUÑO EN TU ROSTRO, CÁLLATE EDWARD, NO ME PASA NADA.

Y yo me quería morir.

-Alguna vez te has puesto a escribir algo?.-

Detuve mis caricias sobre la mano de Edward y me giré a observarlo, sus ojos resplandecían, su sonrisa inundaba felicidad a mi pecho, y yo destilaba baba sobre el plato en la mesa. Cuan hermoso puedes ser Edward?

El láser me atravesó de nuevo y volví al frente con la gélida mirada de su hermana acorralándome.

-He intentado escribir muchas veces, pero cuando lo leo, nunca quedo conforme con ello, y termino botándolo.

-Haces mal, guárdalo.-

-No deseo guardar eso, me avergonzaría releerlos o peor, que haría si alguien los encontrara?, moriría de pena.-

Jasper sonrió por mi respuesta y bebió de su cerveza, mientras Edward alentaba mi mano para que continuara con su caricia. Oculté mi rostro entre los mechones de mi cabello, y ahogué una risa, era tan lindo saber que él quería que yo lo reconfortara, aunque sea con una estúpida caricia. Quería mimarlo.

-Ali me acompañas un momento?.-

-Qué? Por qué?.- ella se sobresaltó y quitó por un momento la mirada sobre nosotros para fulminar a su novio.

-Necesito tu ayuda, quiero llevar un postre a casa, quieres ayudarme a escoger alguna tarta en especial?, tú tienes buen gusto.-

-Un postre? Pues llévale una tarta de fresas y crema, es la preferida de tu mamá. Tú lo sabes también Jazz.- el rostro de su novio se puso fastidioso y ella volvió a la tarea de vista de halcón, atosiguemos a Edward y Bella.

-Quiero llevarle otra cosa…vamos Ali acompáñame, hay muchos sabores para escoger…-tomó del brazo a su chica para arrastrarla de la mesa.

-Jasper no quiero…-refunfuñaba ella.

-Vamos amor, ayúdame…- salieron casi a la rastra de la mesa para caminar al mostrador del restaurant. Los perdí de vista cuando doblaron en algunas mesas.

-Qué sucedió?.-

-Qué?.-

-Contigo y Alice, qué pasó?.-

-Diablos Edward, siempre eres tan perceptivo.- solté su mano bruscamente y me crucé de brazos esquivando su mirada.

-Siempre preciosa, siempre. Me dirás?.- Oh si, dime eso una vez más y salto sobre tu regazo.

-Creo que ella intuye que pasa algo…ahm…entre…entre nosotros.- para mi sorpresa, la cara de Edward no cambio ni un ápice. Esperaba que se levantara de su asiento y gritara un QUÉ? En medio del restaurant llamando la atención de todo mundo. Pero su respuesta fue diferente, esbozó una mueca y negó a la vez, como si supiera de lo que le estaba hablando.

-Qué? No vas a gritar, a sorprenderte, o a ponerte histérico por eso? Es tu hermana Edward, la amiga de TU novia.- él me vio feo cuando mencioné el final de mi frase y subió sus manos a la mesa.

-Lo supuse…-

-Ah sí? Y Cómo? Eres Akinator(**) el genio de la Web?.- lanzó una carcajada y se acercó a mi cuerpo para tomar mis brazos y extenderlos.

-Sabía que no iba a tragarse eso de que Rose no iba a poder venir, así que supuse que lo más probable era que la llamara para corroborarlo.-

-Y tú no sentías miedo de que ella lo supiera y Jasper se enterara que le mentiste?.-

-No me importa Bella.-

-No te importa tu mejor amigo? Wow Edward tu sí que eres un amor de persona.- de repente sus manos dejaron de tomarme y bufó audiblemente para recostarse sobre el respaldo del asiento. Llevó una de sus manos a su cabello y tiró de él, yo ya conocía ese gesto, estaba fastidiado.

-Porque no puedes entender.-

-Entender qué? No entiendo, saltamos a otro tema, recuerdas a Alice? De ella estábamos hablando, dime que tiene que ver lo que me dices, con tu comportamiento de mierda con tu mejor amigo.-

-Bien quieres pelear, de acuerdo.-

-No, no quiero pelear, pero explícame.-

-Alice está enfadada conmigo porque les mentí, no se atreverá a decírselo a Jasper, porque no querrá dejarme mal parado con mi amigo.-

-Bien, y eso tiene que ver conmigo porque…-

-Tú conoces a Alice, en el poco tiempo que llevas viviendo en Forks, sabes lo reaccionaria que puede llegar a ser y sus malditas ideas locas, mi hermana es una friki, Bella. Ella intuye cosas y arma sus propias historias.-

-Ella intuye que estamos en algo.- me avergoncé en lo inmediato cuando vi a Edward mirarme seriamente. Estamos en algo? En qué diablos estamos?

-Es la misma conclusión a la que llego yo.- de qué? De que estamos en algo? Oh santísimo dios, di que sí, di que sí.

-Ella lo confirmó, hoy.-

-Le dijiste algo cuando fueron al baño?.-

-Te diste cuenta?.-

-Bella, conozco tus gestos, y sobre todo conozco a mi hermana, era obvio que había pasado algo después del baño.- "conozco tus gestos" Mi amor ya sabes mis mañas? Ves, podríamos casarnos ya, cariño. Yo hago la comida, tú lavas los platos.

-Bueno si, pero yo no le dije nada, ella sólo me habló de tu relación con Rosalie y de que eran amigas y que ella la quería mucho y luego me preguntó algo, pero nunca contesté nada.-

-Mierda, Alice es astuta, trató de hacerte sentir miserable para que le digas algo.- yo ni siquiera había pensado en eso, ella buscaba que le confesara todo. Pero ella no sabía que yo ya me sentía miserable, y su discurso había confirmado mis sensaciones y las había incrementado, pero de ninguna forma iba a lograr que dijera algo de esa manera.

-Yo no dije nada Edward, te lo juro.- volteé hacia a él y lo vi con preocupación.

-Lo sé Bella, y aunque se lo hubieras dicho, no tendría por qué enojarme contigo preciosa.- Joder! Tú realmente deseas que estampe mis labios en los tuyos verdad?.

-Está bien….y ahora qué vamos a hacer?.-

-Jasper se llevó a Alice para hablar.-

-Lo del postre?.-

-Sí cariño,…-su mano acunó mi rostro, mi piel se erizó en ese toque y mis sentidos estaban al acecho-…supongo que para preguntarle qué sucede, el ambiente estaba tenso.

-Lo siento, no quería arruinar la celebración.-

-Basta, tú no tienes la culpa…- su mano libre voló a mi cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo con delicadeza. Eché un vistazo a mí alrededor para corroborar que ni Alice ni Jasper estuvieran cerca.

-Tranquila…-

-Edward….ellos pueden venir…-

-Bien, como quieras.- Muy pronto se alejó de mí. Oh Mierda, no podía ser tan sensible o sí? Yo quiero que me beses, sí, pero no aquí, no aquí.

-Sólo uno y que sea rápido.- solté acercándome a él y corroborando el panorama sin peligro.

-Fiú, te falta el látigo bebé…-

-No te pases de listo.- sus brazos me rodearon y me sujeté de su camisa con avidez, el aroma me consumió, pase mis dedos por los botones de su camisa hasta llegar donde la piel asomaba entre la abertura de la prenda, y regocijé a mis sentidos cuando toqué la zona de su pecho con mezcla de bellos. Suave, caliente, subí mis manos por su cuello y enredé los dedos en su cabello, tiré de él para verlo mejor y sonreí como idiota al tenerlo entre mis manos nuevamente. Otra vez conmigo mi amor.

-Tienes una especie de fetiche con mi cabello verdad?.-

-Oh Cállate, sólo es bonito.- el río y subió una de sus manos a mi cuello, con el pulgar acarició mi labio inferior y entreabrió mi boca. Instintivamente saque la lengua para delinear la punta de su dedo, no tardé mucho más en llevarlo a mi boca para chuparlo. Cerré mis ojos y la sensación se hizo exquisita, apreté mis muslos para crear fricción entre ellos y que mi sexo tuviera algo de confort, estaba ardiendo en deseo.

-Mmmmm.- dijo él, extasiado lamiéndose los labios sin quitar los ojos de mi boca.

-Vas a besarme Edward?.-

-Oh Claro que si.- tan pronto como pronunció sus palabras sus labios se estamparon en los míos con brutalidad, apretuje su cabello y lo acerqué más a mi boca, si eso era posible. Abrió la suya para morder mis labios ferozmente, lejos de dañarme eso me encendió aún más y respondí a ello con toda la sensualidad que despertaba este hombre en mi cuerpo. Lamí sus labios y me uní en una erótica lucha con su lengua, que dejaba pinceladas sobre la mía, alentando a mi cuerpo a estremecerse más y más.

Mordí su labio inferior y tiré de él para quitarle algún gemido, y cuando lo escuché quejarse, miles de descargas volaron hasta el centro de placer entre mis piernas, me retorcí en la silla y busque fricción en la superficie de mi asiento.

Su boca se deslizó por mi mandíbula para ir bajando hasta mi cuello.

Bella recuerdas que estás en un restaurant?

Oh qué importa, es Edward Cullen besándome eróticamente en público, vete al diablo restaurant. No podía negarlo, él también me buscaba, me deseaba, que diablos importaba como me quería a su lado, si de todas formas siempre iba a terminar en él. Desesperada me aferré a su cuerpo, la pérdida, no no, él está conmigo, respire su aroma, me froté a su cuerpo, memoricé cada rincón de su cabello, su rostro, enmarqué sus mejillas, calientes, delicadas, y oliendo a crema de afeitar. Oh dios nunca dejes de besarme Edward, besos tan húmedos, tan pasionales retumbando en mi piel, el placer galopando por todo mi cuerpo. Mis extremidades histéricas por envolverlo…

-Más, más…-MIERDA! YO DIJE ESO EN VOZ ALTA? Abrí mis ojos rápidamente, y miré a mí alrededor, nadie, nadie, nadie nos estaba mirando, porque ya no había nadie. Y Edward seguía entretenido en mi cuello, oh no eso ya no es cuello, es….escote.

-Diablos Bella cuanto extrañaba tu piel…-murmuró entre besos y lamidas. Alice, escúchalo, Rosalie escúchalo, Bella, Bella, BELLA, estaba diciendo que me extrañaba a mí, a mí, A MÍ.

-Te extrañé tanto...- solté sin vergüenza, que más da, mañana me dejará por Rosalie y yo seguiré oliendo a mierda-…tanto mi amor.

Su cuerpo se solidificó sobre el mío, mis manos fueron dejando su cabello, y poco a poco él fue alejándose de mí.

Por qué diablos tenías que decir eso Isabella? Demasiado pronto para mi calentura, se alejó de mi cuerpo, su rostro estaba serio, arregló su camisa estrujada por mis manos y acomodó su cabello. Me volví pequeñita en mi lugar y el rubor inundó mi cara.

-Edward…-

-Alice y Jasper pueden llegar en cualquier momento, mejor dejemos esto aquí…-

Jodida Mierda.

No es tu amor Bella, es el resplandeciente y feliz amor de otra.

Es tuyo Rosalie.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**_(*) Jean-Jacques Annaud es el director de una famosa erótica película independiente llamada EL AMANTE._**

**_Adjunto un video de la película: http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=jWncpLVUgW8&feature=related _**

**_(**) http : / / es . akinator . com / ( Quítenle los espacios y diviértanse con él )_**

**_Muchas Gracias a mi Betita Noris que amo mucho mucho !_**


	16. Chapter 16

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

* * *

Chapter 16

_**Limones – B.S POV**_

-Quieres que vuelva contigo y llevamos a Bella?.-

-Espera Jazz…..Bella vuelves con nosotros o prefieres que te lleve mi hermano?.-arrastró las palabras con insinuación, enarcó una ceja y se plantó delante de mí, sentía que su pequeña aura podría pisotearme desde abajo aunque tuviera unos cuantos centímetros menos. A mis espaldas escuché el bufido de Edward que se apresuró a mi lado.

-Contigo Alice.- contesté segura. No me hagas esto Ali, no me desprecies de esta forma, por ojos parecieron calmar la ira que toda la noche nos acompañó y volvió junto a Jasper para encaminarnos hacia su coche.

-Yo llevaré a Bella a su casa.- Diablos no, ahora no Edward, déjala que triunfe y pase la tormenta.

-Acaba de decirnos que se irá con nosotros, no la escuchaste Edward?.- tan pequeña como era Alice Cullen se acercó a su hermano para encararlo, Jasper temeroso, a sus espaldas observó la desafiante actitud de su novia que no parpadeaba mientras fulminaba a su hermano. Tragué saliva y me acerqué a mi amigo para alejarme del centro de batalla. Edward mantenía una sonrisa socarrona, se acercó un poco más a su hermana menor y dejo su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de ella.

-Lo que sea que estés pensando, no es con ella con quien tienes que descargar tu rabia.- sus ojos, oscuros en la noche se fijaron en mi rostro mientras terminaba de susurrarle algo bastante audible. Ella se alejó de su cuerpo como si el roce la quemara y volteó a mirarme. Me abracé a mi cuerpo, estúpidamente, protegiéndome de las dagas que lanzaban sus perfectos verdes ojos. Su mandíbula se tensó y la vi tragar con fuerza, caminó unos pasos hasta mí, y juro por dios que creí que me iba a golpear en pleno estacionamiento. Mi respiración se agitó y atiné a mirar a Edward por sobre su hombro y pedir ayuda.

-Bella, vienes conmigo al Volvo?.- Alice estrechó sus ojos y supe que ya nada cambiaría con ella, había perdido a la única amiga que me había sido incondicional desde mi llegada a Forks. Todo sería más fácil si hubiera decidido dejar de lado a su hermano y mantener las apariencias de que nada había pasado, pero no estaba entre mis opciones, ya no quería alejarme de él, no era mío, no era mi amor, pero lo disfrutaría hasta que el destino quiera quitármelo del camino. Tomé aire y me dispuse a despedirme de ellos, volteé hacia Jasper que mantenía la vista perdida en la acera. Él también estaba raro conmigo, una noche, dos bajas, tres si contamos a Charlie. Y realmente lo valían? Alcé la vista y vi a Edward extenderme su mano. Y joder! Claro que lo valía.

-Adios Alice, Adios Jazz.- acepté su mano y le sonreí tímidamente mientras me acercaba a la puerta del copiloto de su auto. Esta era mi sentencia, ella iba a odiarme de ahora en más, lancé una mirada rápida sobre mi hombro para ver a mi ex amiga, ella ya estaba dentro del auto, ni siquiera pude cruzar una última mirada, imaginaba cuál iba a ser su actitud. Edward arrancó el auto y partimos del restaurant, delante nuestro iba Jasper con ella, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que los rebasáramos, hice una mueca y vi a mi lado al conductor, siempre demasiado apresurado, pisaba el acelerador con delicadeza, apenas sentía el rugir del motor.

Realmente vas a odiarme Ali? Desearía poder hablarte, jamás quise meterme entre ellos, si supieras cuán natural fue para mi corazón y para mi mente ir hacia él.

-Hablaré con ella Bella…-susurró a mi lado Edward.

Volteé y con una media sonrisa le agradecí el gesto, aunque bien sabía que de nada serviría por el momento.

.

.

.

-Qué le pasa a Alice?.-

-Eh?.- Angela señaló en dirección al lugar que ahora ocupaba mi amiga en la mesa, lejos, muy lejos de donde solíamos sentarnos siempre. Arrugué la frente, cuando lo vi a él sentarse junto a ella, sonreían como si nada, Alice tonteaba con su comida y blandía su tenedor sobre la cara de su hermano regañándolo con falso enojo, una risa estalló de ambos. Jasper estaba sentado junto a ellos y reía sin parar por las tonterías de ella.

-Todo el día estuvo apartada de nosotras, traía cara de perro y ahora está a pura risa.-

-Ni idea Angie.- volví a mi almuerzo, qué diablos había pasado con ellos?, obviamente no había tenido comunicación con Alice después de la noche pasada y mucho menos con Edward luego de que me dejó en casa, bueno…a unas cuadras para que la ira de Charlie no estallara. Ojeé unos segundos en su dirección, Edward miraba en mi lugar con un gesto tranquilo, esquivé la mirada y me concentré en mi bebida, no quería quedar en evidencia.

-Qué con él?-

-Qué?.-

-Ay Bella, lleva unos minutos mirándote, que ha pasado con él?.-

-Nada…- solté entre nerviosa y molesta por haberle contado lo que había sucedido, maldita sea si hubiera cerrado la boca…

-No has vuelto a verte con él desde ese día en la cafetería?.-

-Nop.-me miró con desconfianza y revolvió su ensalada para escudriñarme de a ratos, tal vez buscando algún gesto de mentira de mi parte.

-Y qué pasó exactamente ese día?.- Oh pues nos besamos otra vez, deliciosamente, y casi estuve cerca de ser asesinada por mi padre mientras me frotaba sobre el regazo de Edward. Seeee, eso hicimos Angie, soy ruda.

-Hablamos, y sólo eso.-

-Okay, nos quedan 10 minutos puedo repreguntar cuantas veces quiera, no me voy a cansar Bella, si realmente no quieres contarme nada, sólo dímelo y no volveré a preguntar.-

-No es eso Angie, es que nada pasó…-joder, mantén la mirada, mantén la mirada-…sólo hablamos de lo que pasó y de que fue un error y listo, ya pasó.-sonreí triunfal por mi estúpido intento de mentira, Angela no era Charlie, y la enorme ceja enarcada en su rostro, me decía que no se había comido ni un poco lo que le decía. Levantamos nuestras cosas y salimos de allí antes de que el timbre sonara, volteé disimuladamente para mirar en dirección de mi ami….Alice, ellos seguían enfrascados en su almuerzo y sin muchos sobresaltos.

-Sabes, recuerdo una vez en el auto con Ben, estábamos recién saliendo y mi papá no nos dejaba salir demasiado así que el tiempo que pasábamos lo sabíamos ocupar muy bien…- me guiñó un ojo y tomó mi brazo para aproximarme a ella, acercó sus labios a mi oído -…es realmente excitante besar a un hombre en el auto.

Se alejó muy pronto y casi corrió a su salón, me quede de una pieza, estupefacta por sus últimas palabras, lejos de enojarme u horrorizarme porque ella nos había visto, lancé una carcajada.

Diablos Angie.

.

.

.

-Bella…-

-Pasa…-

-Te buscan.-

La rapidez con la que Charlie dejó mi cuarto y la dureza de su mirada, me hizo temer lo peor, él no se atrevería a venir a mi casa o sí? Imposible! Edward jamás pisaría esta casa con Charlie aquí, y porque diablos tenía que pensar que podía ser él? Definitivamente el rostro no era el más cálido. En apenas unos días la presencia de Edward y Alice había brillado por su ausencia, y ahora estúpidamente estaba emocionada imaginando al hombre más bello golpear la puerta de mi casa y pedir por mí. Me levanté de un salto de la cama y volé al espejo para arreglar mi cabello, mierda me veía terrible, tiré de mi cabello hundiendo mis dedos en las puntas para mejorarlo, ojala tuviera un cepillo para mi cara. Bufé y acomodé mi ropa, ya no iba a cambiarme…

Bajé las escaleras a prisa y quien vi ahí me sorprendió mucho más de lo que imaginaba, me sostuve al barandal y deslicé mis pies con lentitud hasta llegar al living. Ahora entendía el gesto de Charlie.

Sentada sobré el sofá central, retorciendo sus dedos sobre su regazo y revoloteando la mirada por todos lados Alice me vio acercarme.

-Hola.- una temerosa sonrisa asomó en su perfecto rostro, su cuerpo pareció relajarse con la tímida respuesta que le devolví.

-Hola Ali.- de alguna forma su presencia no parecía hacerme sentir incómoda, sabía que todos los últimos días, tras la forzosa separación que ella había ejercido, yo necesitaba volver a hablar con ella.

-Disculpa, yo tendría que haberte llamado antes de venir aquí…-

-No hay problema Ali…- tome asiento a su lado, crucé mis piernas y dejé mis manos atrapadas debajo de mis muslos en un intento desesperado porque no viera el nerviosismo que me consumía, esta era mi oportunidad de aclarar las cosas, aunque me significara perderla.

-Yo bueno….hablé con Edward…- tan pronto como escuché su nombre enterré mis uñas en la mullida superficie, mis dientes rechinaron y respiré profundo para tranquilizar mi cuerpo, él no podía ejercer tanto poder sobre mí sin siquiera deleitarme con su presencia. Un alerta mucho más importante resonó en mi cabeza, Charlie estaba junto a nosotras a unos pocos metros de distancia en la cocina, unos pequeños ruidos de una tarea mentirosa, me dieron la pauta de que ese no era el lugar para hablar de nuestro tema.

-Vamos a mi cuarto Ali.- le di un vistazo a mi padre que me fulminó con la mirada, mordiendo con un poco más de fuerza su sándwich, hice una mueca y me apresuré a llegar a mi habitación.

-Crees que pudo haber oído? No quiero que tengas problemas por ello…-

-Ali tranquila, no creo que te haya escuchado.- me asomé por la puerta para corroborar que ni siquiera se había atrevido a seguirnos e intentar escuchar algo de la conversación, no podía ser tan chismoso. Cerré la puerta con seguro y volteé hacia Alice. Ella examinaba mi cuarto, caminaba sobre la madera chirriante de mi piso, y observaba todo con mucho detenimiento, se detuvo frente a una de las paredes linderas a mi armario donde solía colgar las fotos más personales que guardaba con recelo de mi niñez y adolescencia, personas realmente importantes para mí.

-Este….este es Jacob Black?- una de sus manos voló a unas de las fotos, me acerqué lentamente a ella, incrédula de que pudiera reconocer a Jake en una foto realmente antiquísima. Sonreí al recordar ese día de pesca con la familia de Jake y mi padre, apenas éramos unos niños, mi sonriente amigo a mi lado sujetaba con fuerza la bolsa de la pesca del día y mi cara era de desagrado, mientras los demás sonreían para la cámara. En ese tiempo aún compartíamos las tardes con las hermanas de Jake, mucho más con Rachel que apenas tenía 3 años más que yo.

-Sí, es él. Lo conoces?.-claro que lo tendría que conocer, Forks no era inmenso y a pesar de que la reservación estaba a unos tantos kilómetros del centro, siempre bajaban a la ciudad.

-Se ve raro, esta pequeño en esta foto, pero no podría equivocarme, aún lo recuerdo.- una dulce sonrisa asomó en sus labios, sus ojos acompañaron el gesto, y recolocó la imagen sobre la pared. Aunque me resultara totalmente normal que un simple habitante pudiera reconocer a un vecino o ciudadano de un pueblo tan tranquilo y pequeño como lo era Forks, nada de ello causaba mayor curiosidad que el haberla escuchado decir que recordaba a mi amigo. Y aún más, reconocer en su rostro la melancolía al recordarlo.

-Lo recuerdas? Eran amigos de pequeños? …..Yo no solía venir muy seguido en ese entonces, pero realmente no recuerdo que él te haya mencionado.- Alice ensombreció y se alejó de mi tan pronto como terminé de hablar.

-No, no éramos amigos y no creo que lo seamos tampoco, puedo?.- asentí mientras ella tomaba asiento sobre mi cama y vagaba sus ojos por la ventana de mi cuarto.

-Por qué?.- el que ella no quisiera mirarme aun manteniendo el tema a flote despertaba una mayor necesidad de entender a qué se refería con lo que acababa de decirme.

-Hablé con Edward…-sutil forma de desviar el tema. Su vista volvió a mi rostro y la dureza con la que me vio no auguraba nada bueno-…Bella yo te quiero, eres una gran persona.

-Alice…..sólo dime lo que hablaste con él.- revoloteé los ojos molesta, odiaba cuando empezaban con las bonitas palabras para terminar tirando mierda sobre mí.

-Bien…como quieras, pero antes….Cómo diablos me ocultaste que mi hermano te gustaba?.-se levantó feroz de su lugar y me enfrentó, di dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Qué? Tenía que decírtelo?.-sus ojos rodaron como si lo que le acababa de decir fuera lo más estúpido que hubiera escuchado.

-Obviamente.- Alice se paró frente a mí, estrechó sus ojos y agudizó la inspección buscando algo en mi rostro que yo no le daba-...Qué pasó con él?.

Me alejé rápidamente de ella y busqué aire cerca de la ventana, me estaba asfixiando con la mirada acusadora.

-Nada….-

-Pfff y yo como vidrio verdad?.-

-Qué te dijo él?.-

-Qué me va a decir? Tú crees que Edward se la pasa contándome sobre las chicas que se tira.- Mis ojos volaron a su rostro, y si hubiera sido capaz de exterminarla con la mirada, ella definitivamente no estaría aún en mi cuarto-…me lo hubieras dicho Bella.

Un maldito fuego lleno de ira me estaba consumiendo, estaba a punto de escupir el veneno por su rostro.

-Porqué tendría que habértelo dicho Alice?.-

-Duh porqué somos amigas?.-

-Justamente, porque somos o éramos…-solté sin miedo a represalias-…amigas y considerando que tú eres su hermana y amiga de Rosalie, que querías que te dijera? Oh Alice quiero tirarme a tu hermano?.

-Exacto.-

-Qué?.- abaniqué la ventana para dejarme enfriar por el aire frío que soplaba afuera.

-Me hubieras dicho eso.- la miré horrorizada por la franqueza que esperaba de mí.

-Si claro Alice.- molesta, terminé por abrir de par en par las ventanas y dejar que el otoño nos envolviera, necesitaba calmar el fuego. Ella parecía decidida a arrasar conmigo, dos bolas enormes en mi habitación que expelían energía, a punto de saltar en el cuello de la otra. Rígida, poderosa y sumamente acusadora ella me taladraba desde el otro extremo y el fuego me consumía y yo quería gritarle, y maldito seas Edward Cullen.

-Edward es un imbécil, cómo se atreve a fijarse en tí?.- el fuego, el fuego, cómo se vería Alice sin cabello? En mí? Oh Alice, no conoces a Isabella Swan enfadada, mis manos apretujaron la cornisa de la ventana para darle alguna utilidad antes de lanzar la bola de fuego sobre ella. Pelito por pelito, ni uno solito Ja!

-Eso es lo que viniste a decirme Alice?...- cuán grande era la bipolaridad que reinaba mi interior, mis ojos se aguaron y el fuego se desvanecía segundo a segundo-…ya entendí el punto, déjame sola.

-Qué? No, no, no me entendiste…- con la velocidad que caracterizaba a mi amiga tomó mis brazos y me alejo de la ventana para mirarme muy seriamente-…lo que quise decir es que tú eres perfecta.- su sonrisa se hizo enorme y frotó mis manos para acercarme a ella. Bueno, siempre fue bonito su cabello. Bipolaridad, la bipolaridad…..

-Sigo sin entender Alice.- parpadeé y dejé caer algunas míseras lágrimas por mis mejillas. Ella me vio con arrepentimiento y me arrastró por la habitación hasta el borde de mi cama, donde ambas tomamos asiento.

-Mira Bella, sinceramente no tomé muy bien el que te hayas fijado en él…Rose es mi mejor amiga, y tú también lo eres,….tal vez…..sentí que de alguna forma la estaba traicionando. Y Edward es un idiota, sabes cuántas veces lo he visto con otras chicas? Pero esto no es lo mismo Bella, yo no quiero perderte, no quiero que el estúpido de mi hermano te trate como puta y luego te mande a la mierda cuando encuentre otra.- Joder, llevé mis manos a mi cabello y tiré de él con fuerza, ciertamente Alice no me estaba haciendo sentir mejor. Yo no me había sentido tratada como una puta, pero estaba plenamente consciente de que Edward podía estar con cualquier otra chica cuando quisiera, mi presencia no iba a hacer la diferencia para él. Y eso me importaba? Supongo que a un menor grado lo hacía, pero hace tiempo ya, que había aceptado disfrutar los momentos que tenía con él sin pensar en la culpa por Rosalie, ni en otras chicas que calentaran sus labios, además de otras cosas-…Él lo va arruinar, estoy segura, y yo ya me encariñé contigo, no quiero que dejes de hablarme por él. Rose y él pueden matarse en su noviazgo y pelearse por la infinidad de mierdas que los rodean pero no quiero que él se meta contigo, no quiero que te haga daño, tu eres mi amiga Bella.

-Alice…-

-Yo no me enojé contigo, estaba más enfadada con él por cagarla con MI amiga. Soy egoísta y te quiero para mí.- tomé una de sus manos y la estreché entre las mías, apenas pudo mirarme con sus bellos ojos verdes, tan lindos como los de su hermano pero menos atrapantes, me veía con vergüenza, una mueca asomó en sus labios y yo le sonreí con mayor énfasis.

-Ali…gracias.-

-Es la verdad Bella…en la cena yo creí que tal vez….tal vez mi hermano no estaba tonteando contigo como lo pensé….por eso te dije todo eso en el tocador…pero cuando hablé con él….-se levantó muy pronto de mi lado, su rostro ofuscado refunfuñaba por lo bajo, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y su pie se puso impaciente sobre la madera.

-Qué…qué dijo?.- tragué saliva, mi corazón despertó desaforado golpeando contra mi pecho y clavé mis dedos sobre el cobertor. Qué dijo? Qué diablos dijo Alice?

-Nada, que no era nada, que dejara de molestarlo con eso, y hasta me dijo que….-lanzó una carcajada falsa-…podía decirle a Rosalie si me daba la gana, que no le importaba.

Nada? Qué diablos significaba eso?

-Lo ves? Es un maldito cerdo, estoy harta de él Bella, sabes cuantas veces tuve que consolar a Rose?...definitivamente no voy a permitir que haga lo mismo contigo,….. No contigo.- un sentimiento ambiguo me poseyó, el fervor con el que Alice deseaba protegerme de Edward era realmente cálido para mi corazón, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a permitirle que me alejara de él. Sin importarme demasiado cuántas cosas podía haber vivido Edward con Rosalie, las malditas noches que pasaba en el círculo, lo que quisiera meterse, yo sabía que quería estar ahí para él de cualquier forma.

-Por qué no dejas que yo misma lo averigüe?.- tan pronto como mis palabras salieron de mi boca, me arrepentí en lo inmediato al ver los ojos de mi amiga llenarse de furia.

-Qué?.-tragué saliva y me acomodé en el lugar esperando el bombardeo-….Escuchaste algo de todo lo que te he dicho?.-

-Si te escuché Alice, y qué diablos quieres que haga yo?.-

-Bella, creo que no estoy entendiendo a dónde quieres llegar….-

-Ya te escuché, ahora escúchame tú.- tomé una respiración profunda, y me preparé para perder a una de las mejores amigas que había hecho en Forks-…Sí, me gusta Edward, sé que Rosalie es su novia y también tu amiga, sé lo del círculo, sé que ha estado con otras chicas, no hay nada que no sepa, o por lo menos eso es lo que yo creo. Y sí, he estado con él en las últimas semanas…- sus ojos se estrecharon y vi sus puños apretarse, no me detuve y continué-…no me he acostado con él Alice, eso te lo había dejado claro antes…

-Eso es lo que menos me importa Bella.-

-Bien, entonces si tan malo crees que es Edward para mí, déjame descubrirlo. Rosalie lo ama?.- mi pregunta pareció sorprenderla y por un instante pareció responderme la pregunta con un gesto pero no me permitió verificarlo al esquivar su rostro. Tenía que aprovechar las ventajas que me daba tenerla como amiga, no era novedad que me importaba un pepino Rosalie, pero realmente si el amor que se profesaban era tan estrecho yo no tenía más nada que hacer allí.

-Ellos se aman….ahora?.-una punzada en mi pecho me estremeció de saber que la respuesta a esa pregunta podía ser realmente afirmativa.

-No lo sé.- contestó entre dientes. Fiú….no cantes victoria Bella.

-Y tú que intuyes?.- me dio la espalda y se acercó lentamente hasta mi ventana, el viento helado inundó mi cuarto y la piel de mis brazos se puso de gallina.

-Creo…creo que ya no.- no iba a asustar a Alice, pero en cuanto se fuera de mi casa, practicaría el baile de la victoria.

-Entonces no me sentiré culpable Alice.- una gloriosa sonrisa asomó en mis labios y mantuve la postura a sabiendas de que ella me veía con incredulidad.

-Y tú?.-

-Yo qué?.-

-Lo amas?- me tomó absolutamente por sorpresa su pregunta, mis ojos parpadearon nerviosos sin saber qué diablos decirle, mis manos comenzaron a temblar y un ligero sudor se acumuló en mi frente. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, y me obligué a convertirlo en roca para no dejarlo bailar frente a ella y decirle que SI fervorosamente, apreté mis labios y rechiné mis dientes antes de soltar a gritos que probablemente yo ya no tenía caso, porque mi respuesta era más que afirmativa.

-Casi Ali.- casi? Qué diablos fue eso Bella?

-Fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió para contestar?.- le respondí con una mueca torcida y ella sonrió acercándose a mi lugar-…No te quiero perder.

-No lo harás Ali.-

-Por qué no te has acostado con él?.-

-Disculpa?.-

-Me escuchaste bien Isabella.- ella replicó con dureza. Eso Bella, por qué no te has acostado con él aún? Dios sabía que yo estaba más que dispuesta para Edward, bueno Dios no tiene por qué saber eso.

-Porque…no…nno hemos llegado tan lejos aún.-

-De verdad que estoy pérdida…-

-No entiendo.-

-Si fueras la nada como él dice, por lo menos tendría que haber llegado más lejos. Y sobre todo no tendría que haberme amenazado con qué no viniera a asediarte o algo por el estilo. El muy idiota me regañó por lo de la cena, dijo que tú no tenías nada que ver bla bla bla. Edward es frustrante.- Oh! Amenazó? Eso es muy lindo de su parte, por mí? Amenazaste a tu hermana por mi Edward? Hasta ahora esa había sido la respuesta más cariñosa que había recibido de su parte, y eso me hacía sentir verdaderamente patética.

-No es así Alice.- reí por el constante fastidio que tenía ella cada vez que hablaba de su hermano.

-Tu estas embobada por él, pero cuando pases la miel, verás que tiene un millón de errores y es realmente exasperante.-Y qué importa, viste sus brazos? Tocaste su pecho?

-Puedo imaginarme….pero realmente hasta ahora no ha sido insufrible conmigo.-sonreí como idiota al saberme totalmente envuelta en la miel que significaba Edward para mí. Si eso era su saliva en mis labios, miel pura miel.

-No que va! No creo que hayas tenido tiempo de conocer algún aspecto suyo fuera de su boca verdad?.-me ruboricé violentamente y me levante con fastidio de mi lugar. No estaba preparada para compartir tanto con ella.

-Alice…-

-Volvemos a ser amigas?.- estiró su mano en mi dirección y mostró una amplia sonrisa iluminada por sus perfectos dientes.

-Y qué pasa con Edward?.-

-Quieres descubrirlo por tus propios medios? Adelante, yo estoy segura que te defraudará, es mi hermano Bella, lo conozco, pero como tu amiga estaré ahí cuando el haga pedazos tu corazón, y te diré "Te lo dije".

-Me siento realmente halagada.-

-Lo siento, pero no puedo mentirte. Tu eres demasiado maravillosa para él, sólo puedo decirte…ahm….suerte con ello…conquístalo.-

Una estupenda sensación de liviandad inundó mi pecho, y sonreí en respuesta a mi amiga, si, ella era mi amiga. Me acerqué a ella y la estreché fuertemente, nada podía ser más satisfactorio que saber que podía contar con ella a pesar de las negativas que tenía para con su hermano, sabía que no eran realmente determinantes sus palabras, y que más podía pedir, ella me creí perfecta para él?

Lo voy a intentar Ali, voy a ser perfecta para él.

-Te quiero Ali.-

.

.

.

.

.

_**Manzanas – E.C POV**_

-Nada.-

-Volviste a intentarlo con el número de la habitación?.-

-Sí, y tampoco contesta.- solté un bufido, llevé mi mano a mi cabello y tiré de él, lleno de frustración. En mi pecho una horrible sensación empujaba dentro y mi garganta se anudaba.

-Eso es raro, nunca apaga el móvil. Por qué no contesta?-

-Tranquilo, quieres que siga intentando?.-

-Por favor.-

Llevaba más de hora y media intentando dar con Bella, la felicidad en la que me había envuelto luego de la partida de Charlie, había nublado todas mis capacidades para concentrarme en el trabajo. Y ella me estaba atormentando, en la mente, en el corazón, necesitaba escucharla y decirle cuánto la amaba. Estaba completamente convencido de que nada en Charlie era por casualidad.

Tenía que calmarme y esperar hasta que ella pudiese contestar, ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar que tal vez la insistencia de las llamadas podían asustarla haciéndole creer que algo malo había pasado.

Tome un gran sorbo de café y me enfrasqué en contestar mails para pasar el tiempo más rápido, antes de volver a intentar con Bella.

Algo indescifrable me estaba consumiendo, la felicidad de las buenas migas con Charlie se había esparcido por un momento y un sabor amargo me consumía.

Intenté teclear velozmente para apresurar la tarea, pero mis manos se sentían pesadas y mis dedos húmedos, pase las manos por mis cabellos varias veces, inquieto.

Detuve mi tarea y me perdí en el ventanal a la ciudad, algo indescifrable sentía suceder, tome mi mentón entre mi mano y divagué en tonterías de porqué podría estarme sintiendo tan mal.

El calor de la oficina nunca había sido tan agonizante como en estos momentos. Qué mierda sucedía conmigo? Sentí una opresión en el pecho y me quité el saco rápidamente, me dejé caer por la enorme silla y respiré profundo para tranquilizarme. Algo no estaba yendo bien conmigo, se sentía casi tan agonizante como los días de abstinencia. No podían estar volviendo, eso no, no otra vez. Me levanté a trompicones de mi lugar y me lancé al baño, impaciente abrí el grifó y mojé mi rostro para refrescarme.

Las palpitaciones se hicieron infernales dentro de mi pecho, arremangué mi camisa y me senté sobre el retrete. La ansiedad otra vez me carcomía, no podía controlarla, tiré mi cabello con fuerza y lancé un desesperado gruñido de mi interior.

Otra vez, no otra vez. Mi cuerpo se retorció del dolor que viajaba por todas mis extremidades, el vacío se incrementó y me llevo con él. Mi garganta se secó, mi cabeza pedía a gritos un alivio, no pude controlar mi respiración que se disparó agitada con cada contracción del cuerpo. La ansiedad empezaba a ganarme y la necesidad se hizo insoportable.

Bella no estás. Qué mierda pasa?

Corrí hasta mi escritorio y di vuelta todos los cajones, pero ya sabía que nada iba a encontrar, el ruido alertó a Liz que entró a prisa y el pánico la consumió cuando vio el desorden sobre la mesa, el suelo, los papeles regados por todas partes y lo más notorio, a mí, desesperado, mojado y estaba seguro que podía ver la oscuridad en mis pupilas por el deseo y la necesidad.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien.- casi grité.

-Llamaré a Carslile.-

-NOO!.- froté con fuerza mi rostro, y casi pude sentir mis uñas arañando la piel, lo que me desesperó aún más.

-Sí, voy a llamarlo Edward, quédate aquí.-

Bella no estás, y Charlie está en casa con nuestra hija, y la ansiedad, la necesidad de nuevo. Algo…..algo sucede, Bella. Me tiré en el suelo y dejé mi cabeza descansar en la pared, cerré mis ojos y recordé lo único que podía hacerme cambiar de parecer en estos momentos.

Ella, ella, ella.

.

.

_-Quieres conocerla?.-_

_-Sí.-_

_-Pero tienes que cambiar la cara de ogro, la vas a asustar.-_

_-Bella te juro que estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, estoy totalmente cagado.-_

_-Lo sé, relájate, ella no muerde,…aún…-_

_-Ya tiene dientes?.-_

_-Para desgraciada de mi cuerpo, si!.-_

_-Pensé que no le salían los dientes, como hasta después del año.-_

_-Qué? Ja! Ojalá, pero no, creo que te daré algunos libros para que leas antes de que puedas quedártela alguna vez, tiene 8 meses Edward.-_

_-Quedármela? Yo? Sólo con ella?.-_

_-Si bueno, creo que no te dejaré solo con ella, por el momento lee los libros…-_

_-Aún con los libros, yo no confiaría en mí.-_

_._

_._

_-Es hermosa!.-_

_-Es tu hija Edward.-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Limones – B.S POV**_

-Bésala Ben.-

-Bésala mejor!.-

-Oye, son fotos románticas, no harás una sesión erótica con nosotros.-

-Ew, no tenías que poner esas imágenes en mi cabeza Angela.-

Alice estaba realmente disfrutando la tortura que ejercía en nuestros amigos, para mi sorpresa, ella amaba tomar fotografías, y el reciente descubrimiento quedó sumamente clarificado al verla direccionar con precisión y dedicación sus ideas sobre Angela y Ben como modelos. Su nuevo proyecto, el amor juvenil, y quien mejor ejemplo de ello, que nuestros amigos que llevaban tiempo juntos y parecían más enamorados con el paso de los días. Lo que me revolvió el estómago, pensando que tal vez no podría ser ejemplo de ello para el proyecto de Alice. Aunque ella mencionó que pensaba tomar a Edward y Rose como primer opción, que gracias a Dios quedó en como décimo quinto lugar, después de todos los acontecimientos pasados.

-Tú que crees? Se ven bien no?.- me acerqué a su lado para mirar la pantalla de su ostentosa cámara profesional. Angela y Ben eran realmente tiernos en cada una de las capturas, aunque se notaba un poco la incomodidad de ella.

-Se ven muy lindos.- levanté la mirada para verlos tontear entre ellos, mientras tomaban un respiro de la sesión de fotos de Alice.

-Disimula, estas no son las fotos que tomaré. Me gusta capturar momentos espontáneos, has como si te estuviera hablando de cualquier cosa y sígueme la corriente.-

-Ali no sabía que te gustaba tomar fotografías.-

-Bueno, nunca me preguntaste….pero si, amo tomar fotografías y no sólo eso…- una sonrisa pícara esbozó en su rostro, mientras seguía dándole clicks a su cámara y ni Angela ni Ben se percataban de que estaban siendo tomados en sus pequeños íntimos gestos.

-Qué?.-

-Tengo un blog…subo mis trabajos allí, puedes echarle un vistazo si quieres.-

-Eso es genial, tienes que pasármelo.-

-Claro, cuando quieras. Hace un mes empecé a trabajar con ello, tomo fotografías en eventos y algunos conciertos, es muy poco lo que me pagan por ello, pero es divertido hacerlo. Tengo fotos de mi hermano en mi blog,… y esta sin camisa en algunas. - batió su cejas alevosamente, y una amplia sonrisa me acorralo de vergüenza. Reí por su gesto y mordí mi labio del nerviosismo, diablos tenía que entrar a su página.

-Imagino que se ve muy bien sin ella.- dije, escondiendo una risa apretada entre mis labios.

-No te hagas la recatada Bella, te he visto babear por él.-

-En serio,….. es muy incómodo que lo sepas, ya no puedo mirarlo sin mirarte a ti después. Tengo que cuidarme de todo lo que digo y hago.-

-No me molesta, mientras no me cuentas que te tocas pensando en él, o entres en muchos detalles de lo que hacen íntimamente, por mi esta bien.-

-Alice! Como crees que voy a decirte eso?.- golpeé su brazo y ella me empujó divertida bajando su cámara para mirar sus tomas.

-Terminaste Alice?.- Ben se acercó a nosotras con una sonriente Angela a su lado.

-Si, gracias chicos, les haré saber si necesito un poco más de ustedes.-

-Podemos verlas?.- Angie estiró el cuello por encima de la gran cámara para mirar la pantalla pero la rapidez de Alice la sorprendió y un gesto de decepción asomó en su rostro.

-No hasta que las haya editado. Tengo que mejorar la luz.-

-Sólo la luz? Ben necesita otra cara, puedes hacer algo con ello?.- todas reímos por las palabras de Angie, pero me arrepentí en lo inmediato cuando vi el gesto de ira de Ben-…no te enojes estoy bromeando.

-No creo que pueda hacer algo con ello, pero prometo intentarlo Angie.- tomé el bolso de Alice y la ayudé a guardar sus instrumentos. Del otro lado del estacionamiento la perfecta figura de Edward me aturdió por unos instantes, mientras lo veía caminar hasta su auto y adentrarse en él rápidamente.

-Respira Bella.-

-Alice cállate!.-

El Volvo desapareció con extrema rapidez para mi mala suerte, hace tiempo ya que no cruzaba palabras con Edward. No sabía si realmente iba a volver a acercárseme después de la charla con Alice, o si ya se había cansado de mi. Lo cierto es que, lo extrañaba y mucho.

-Mmm Edward verdad?.- preguntó una demasiada interesada Angela.

-Qué con él?.- la siguió Ben.

-Ben me ayudas con el trípode.- bien, por lo menos intentas arreglar las cosas Alice. No necesitaba que más personas supieran que estaba enamorada de Edward.

-Hoy vas a Midnight?.-

-Qué es eso?.-

Angela me vió como si hubiera preguntado lo más estúpido del planeta.

-Es un pub, el único que hay en Forks. Suelo tomar fotos allí también, a las bandas, luego las vendo por promoción.- me guiñó un ojo y acomodó su estuche en el hombro.

-Pronto lo cerrarán si tu papá sigue con sus inspecciones.- soltó Ben y me miró apenado.

-Ben!.-

Hice una mueca y continué mi camino con Alice a un lado. No iba a tener en cuenta los comentarios acerca de Charlie, yo no estaba del lado de la ilegalidad pero tampoco era una dura.

-Lo siento Bella, no lo dije para molestarte.-

-Esta bien Ben, no me molestó. Tú vas hoy a ese lugar Alice?.-

-Qué si va a ir? Jasper va a tocar hoy verdad?.- me volteé hacia Angie sorprendida por sus palabras. Jasper tocar? No sabía que tenía una banda, en realidad no estaba enterada de muchas cosas que rodeaban a mi amiga, a no ser que sea algo relacionado con Edward, pero ahí tampoco era muy aplicada. Miré a Ali que tenía el ceño fruncido y caminaba a prisa con sus cosas a cuestas, no parecía muy alegre con el tema y mucho menos le veía intenciones de ahondar en ello. Así que sólo caminé a su lado, echándole algunas miradas de inspección.

-Si, por eso voy a ir.-dijo ella casi en un susurró. Intercambiamos miradas por unos segundos y me preocupó verla extraña, pero no era opción preguntarle delante de los chicos.

-También vamos, me encanta la banda de Jazz.- dijo emocionada Angela.

-Nos vemos ahí entonces Angie, adiós chicos.-

-Adiós chicas, las veremos en la noche.-

Acompañé a mi amiga a su auto para guardar los accesorios de la cámara y demás instrumentos. Ninguna dijo nada después de eso, ella sólo se limitó a guardar todo en su lugar hasta cerrar bruscamente la puerta del baúl del coche y voltearse en mi dirección.

-Qué va mal Ali?.- se dejó caer por el auto descansando su espalda y se cruzó de brazos ofuscada, resoplando y batiendo con fuerzas sus pestañas.

-Esa maldita perra.-

-Angela?.- pregunté con horror, no sabía que había problemas con ellas.

-Nooo! La maldita zorra que tienen como tecladista en la banda de Jazz, esta caliente con él. Estoy segura que hoy estará colgada de él en todo el concierto, ella sabe que yo siempre tomo las fotos, y la muy sucia se refriega a su alrededor para molestarme.-

-No entiendo nada Alice, acabo de enterarme de esto.-

-Ya lo verás esta noche.-

-Ahm, cuando dije que iba a ir?.- ella se alejó muy pronto de mi lado y se fue directamente a su auto. Me acerqué a la ventanilla y una muy sonriente, y atemorizante Alice me hizo una seña para arrimarme.

-Hoy serás mi asistente, vendrás verdad?.- sus ojitos cristalinos y las batientes pestañas pretendían ganarme una vez más.

-Acaso tengo opción?.-

-Nop.- rió levemente y arrancó su auto antes de despedirse.

-Supongo te veré en la noche entonces no?.-resoplé ya rendida, algún día te diré que no Ali.

-Te paso a buscar, adiós Bella.-

.

.

.

-Alice porqué estacionaste tan lejos?.-

-Porque no quiero que nadie sepa que ya llegué, te mostraré a esa maldita zorra. Bella si tu me ves saltar sobre su cuello, no me detengas, necesito descargarme alguna vez.- reí por su actitud, Alice parecía de temer cuando se enojaba, enfundada en un pequeño envase, podría decirse que yo tendría miedo de enfrentarme a ella, se veía ruda cuando la ira la poseía. Apresuramos el paso y cruzamos una calle bastante oscura que terminaba en un garaje apenas iluminado por una lámpara de la calle.

-Ahm Ali, estamos yendo por el lugar correcto?.- miré a mi alrededor y todo parecía bastante desolado, un viento helado soplaba por las calles de Forks anunciando el venidero invierno, ya a unas pocas semanas de llegar.

-Si, ya nos falta menos, preferí tomar otro camino más secreto para llegar por detrás.-

-Qué suerte que no tengo tus tacos.- ella volteó y frunció el ceño mirándome de arriba abajo.

-No entiendo porque viniste así vestida.-

-Qué tiene de malo lo que tengo puesto?.- no íbamos a ir a una fiesta, asi que no esperaba producirme demasiado. Tomé una de mis camisas preferidas con la inscripción de Radiohead al frente y la anudé en mi cadera, estaba cómoda con ella y una sencilla campera bien abrigada. Pero claro para Alice, era un sacrilegio verme así.

-Lo único bueno que tienes puesto es ese pantalón, donde lo tenías? Nunca te lo había visto, es perfecto.- me sonrojé y agaché mi cara para ocultarme entre mi cabello, realmente me había empeñado en vestirme mejor aunque no se notara. Sabía que esa prenda me quedaba bien, me hacía lucir un bonito trasero, aunque la costura del jean estuviera destruyendo mis partes más sensibles y la raja de mi vagina se viera realmente incrementada por la presión. Me sentía bien con lo que llevaba puesto, a pesar de la segunda piel que adornaba mis piernas, y bueno…mis zapatillas eran parte de mi vida, no iba a desprenderme de ellas.

Alice volteó a mirarme y me sonrió, ella se veía espléndida en un pequeño vestido corto con medias negras debajo y unos preciosos zapatos de tacón rojos, sus accesorios la hacían aún más prendida, con una reluciente cadena envolviendo su cadera y enormes pulseras de tachas, me sentía con una rockstar a mi lado, ella si tenía estilo para vestirse.

-Bella ven, apresúrate.-

-Mierda Alice, no puedes hacer eso.- forzó la cerradura de un portón de chapa detrás de lo que parecía una fábrica abandonada. Miré a mi alrededor para espantar cualquier tipo de alerta, pero estábamos muy solas en la noche.

-No pasa nada siempre hago esto.-

-Sabes que soy hija de un Jefe de Polícía?.- ella detuvo su labor y me vió espantada por mis palabras, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus brazos cayeron rendidos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-Bella…-un susurro temeroso salió de ella.

-No seas idiota, no voy a decir nada, abre la maldita puerta.- el alma pareció volver a su cuerpo y soltó un suspiro de alivio para continuar en su tarea. Tan pronto como terminó tomó mi brazo y me adentró al pequeño pasillo oscuro que continuaba después de la puerta. De lejos se podía escuchar la música sonando, algunos murmullos, y los tacones de Alice retumbaban en el piso, apresuramos el paso hasta una puerta pintada con inscripciones obscenas que muy fácilmente ella empujó.

-Qué diablos…- solté cuando entramos a un enorme salón lleno de bebidas y mercadería. La música se oía más fuerte y podría imaginarme a una buena cantidad de personas allí dentro.

-Es el fondo del pub, Marco me deja pasar por aquí.-

-Quién es Marco?- volteé a mirar todo mi alrededor lleno de cervezas y hieleras.

-Es el chico de la barra, esta enamorado de mi. Tengo que aprovechar eso.- me guiñó un ojo y tomó mi mano, caminamos hasta llegar a otra salida y definitivamente ya estamos dentro del pub.

-Dios Santo…- solté.

-Si, es genial verdad?.-

Había demasiadas personas allí dentro, apenas y estaba iluminado por algunas luces de colores rojas y azules, el piso estaba inundado de bebidas a medio terminar. Alice me arrastró entre la gente, chocando con todo lo que se me cruzaba por delante, sujeté con fuerza la mochila en mi hombro. Cómo diablos Forks tenía un lugar como este?

Todo parecía estar a reventar de gente, mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, crucé miradas con varios compañeros del instituto que me veían raro.

-Bien esto es lo que haremos. Tú tendrás mi filmadora en aquel espacio del centro y yo tomaré las fotos cerca del escenario. Bella estas bien?.-

-Sssi..si. Esto…-

-Es genial verdad?.- parpadeé un momento para acostumbrarme a las luces del lugar y la gente que me golpeaba apenas al caminar. Dejé el bolso a mis pies y volteé a mis espaldas para repasar el ambiente.

-Se supone que Charlie quiere cerrar este lugar?.-

-Bueno, si, pero mientras tanto disfrutemos. Vamos a acomodarnos.-

-Claro.- más que sonriente tome las cosas y empecé a acomodar la filmadora de Alice en el fondo de la pista justo al frente en el centro del escenario, los instrumentos ya estaban todos dispuestos y las luces preparadas. Alice se movía a mi lado muy rápidamente colocando todo en su lugar, mientras yo parecía sufrir una embolia.

-Deja que te explique cómo va esto.- no se si terminé de entender todos los pasos que ella me indicó, así que estaba mayormente segura que iba a terminar cagándola.

-Bella me escuchaste?.-

-Ssi!.-

-Aún no te drogaste y ya pareces estarlo.-

-Lo siento….sólo me sorprende el lugar y la gente y….nos esperaba encontrarme algo así en Forks, y Jasper va a tocar ahora? Es genial, ojala no lo cierren.-

-Si es genial, pero necesito que estés atenta a lo q vas a filmar y por nada del mundo dejes la cámara sola filmando, quédate aquí, mira al escenario y disfruta.- ella me guiñó un ojo y tomó su cámara para colgársela al cuello. Tan pronto como tuvimos todo en su lugar, las luces del escenario se apagaron y algunas sombras se veían acomodándose en los instrumentos, las personas desesperadas ocuparon lugar frente a ellos y mi corazón innecesariamente explotó por la anticipación.

-Bien me voy a mi lugar, seguro vas a estar bien? Por Dios no te desmayes si?.-

-Porqué dices eso Ali, estoy perfectamente bien.-

-Pareces muy ansiosa, sólo recuerda lo que te dije sobre la cámara y por favor, si te desmayas, hazlo lejos de la cámara, y asegúrate que siga rodando. -asentí divertida y me acomodé en mi lugar, esto se veía interesante. El abrumante calor de la gente me decidió a quitarme mi abrigo y dejarlo a mis pies junto a mi bolso. Elevé mi rostro y focalicé en el escenario cuando las luces terminaron por encenderse, y pude vislumbrar a Jasper perfectamente preparado en su lugar con el bajo en sus manos, detrás de él una muy exuberante chica con extraño peinado y ropa extremadamente apretada. Esa debía ser la zorra de la cuál Alice hablaba, miré en su dirección y podía verla fruncir el ceño con la cámara en sus manos destruyendo con la vista a la chica tras el teclado. Ali parecía arder en ira, hice una mueca y repasé a los demás integrantes que tomaban sus lugares. Gracias a Dios había recordado, mientras tenía mi momento de embolia, algunas cosas que mi amiga había mencionado a seguir para filmar, así que con las indicaciones en mi mente, le di grabar y me estiré en mi lugar para disfrutar del concierto.

-Bella.-

-James.- solté sorprendida, a mi lado el muy apuesto amigo de Edward me ofrecía una cerveza que miré de muy mala gana, no iba a aceptar un trago de él nunca más en mi vida-…no gracias.

-Qué haces tú aquí?.- preguntó divertido, acercándose más de la cuenta a mi cuerpo.

-Vine con Alice a filmar el concierto y tomar algunas fotos.-

-Cierto….la petit Cullen siempre viene cuando su hermano y su novio tocan aquí.-

-Si, por eso….Qué dijiste?.- su hermano? Qué demonios? Edward estaba aquí? Él iba a tocar también? Dios santo no puede ser. Una terrible sensación de desesperación inundó mi pecho, mi boca se secó y mis manos empezaron a sudar.

-Dddices que Edward va a tocar?.-

-Y Cantar…míralo ahí esta.-

Unos acordes arpegiados comenzaron una lenta canción que yo conocía muy bien, una guitarra principal al medio, sonaba dulcemente, delicados dedos largos con destreza se movían por el puente mientras una púa en su mano derecha hacían sonar las cuerdas. Su rostro relajado descansaba caído entre sus hombros, perdido en la melodía. Repase su cuerpo de arriba abajo y me deleité con la hermosa remera oscura entallada a su cuerpo, su cabello caía por la frente en algunos mechones dispersos. Todos mis sentidos parecían maravillados con él, la hipnotizante música me llevó a cualquier lugar en el que recordara cómo eran cada una de las caricias y los momentos que tenía con Edward, mi cuerpo estaba en ese lugar plantado, mi corazón y mi alma ya se había ido mucho más lejos, allá donde sólo él supo encontrarme. Una temblorosa mano descansó en mi pecho, y arrugué mi camisa en un puño cuando sus labios se acercaron al micrófono y las primeras letras de la canción de Radiohead sonaron en todo el lugar. Y mi alma se desprendió por completo de mí y se lanzó a sus brazos para estrecharlo. Si el sitio más hermoso para reposar eran los brazos de Edward Cullen, y su aterciopelada voz era el arrulló más reconfortante para mis sentidos, su voz cantada no tenía palabras para describirla, yo amaba esa canción, cuan deprimente y solitaria me sentía al intentar cantarla días tras días encerrada en mi alcoba, y ahora frente a él, viéndolo deslizar cada palabra, acariciar las cuerdas, besar la melodía en cada sonido. Mi alma, y mi cuerpo estaban más perdidos de lo que pensé que lo estaban, abracé mi cintura con la mano libre y le di una pequeña ojeada a mi amiga que me veía con una enorme sonrisa. Meneé la cabeza en negación, sin poder creer que no me haya dicho esto. Perra!

Volví mis ojos a él, tan hermoso, tan terriblemente adictivo a mis sentidos, tan perfecto, sonando por todo mi alrededor, sus ojos cerrados, su ceño fruncido, y no resistí más a cantar con él la melodía. El estribillo terminó por condenarme, cuando sus ojos se abrieron y mi cuerpo atrapado en su mirada se redujo a cenizas con la sonrisa más hermosa que sabía embobarme.

Y canté con él, todo lo que duró, todo lo que fui capaz de soportar a mi cuerpo no desplomarse en el suelo. Todo lo que sus labios decían, mi piel se estremeció en cada acorde, en cada cadencia, en cada suspiro.

_Hey Man Slow Down, Slow Down…_


	17. Chapter 17

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

* * *

Chapter 17

_**Limones – B.S POV**_

_Forks es un asco._

Ese fue mi último pensamiento al salir de casa con Reneé a mi lado, caminando al aeropuerto. No quería volver, no era mi sitio favorito. Charlie y yo, cuatro paredes, eso no sonaba demasiado cómodo. Supongo que por algunos meses, podía hacer el esfuerzo por mamá. Aunque no tenía definido que iba a ser de mí después de graduarme, algunos meses con Charlie no podían ser tan tortuosos, o sí? Tenía más que aceptado que mi viaje a Forks, era sólo un pequeño detalle, totalmente superable.

En general, nunca suelo tener demasiada razón.

.

.

Abracé mis costillas y suspiré hondamente, yo sería capaz? Tendría la fuerza necesaria? Él realmente podía llegar a fijarse en mí?

Las notas más altas de la canción eran perfectas en su voz, delineaban la melodía en el aire, realzaba los finales, mis suspiros terminaban en cada nota y volvían a resplandecer en un hipnotizante sonido. Me entregué a todo lo que pudiera llevarme a él, me dejé envolver por cada acorde, por cada palabra cantada hasta el final. Ningún aplauso fue capaz de romper mi burbuja, ninguna mirada fue capaz de penetrar mi mundo, solo él y yo, para mí, mío. Dios Edward, estoy aquí, aquí para ti, por ti, escógeme. No tuve mucho tiempo para centrar mi mente en la realidad, cuando el estruendoso sonido de la batería empezó una nueva canción, y él, al frente, decidido y principal ejecutor, se divertía con cada gesto de sus amigos en el escenario. Cómo una enorme carga de energía inyectando sus venas, se desparramó por todos los rincones junto a Jasper a su lado que reía sin parar.

Lastimosamente, tuve que dejar de babear y centrarme en que la cámara de Alice estuviera rodando bien, mientras ella se divertía tomando millones de fotografías a su hermano y novio sobre el escenario. Robaría la memoria de esa cámara.

-Bella, luego de tu tarea de camarógrafa, quieres ir a tomar algo a la barra?.- uhm, no, definitivamente no, James y beber algo no iban de la mano.

-Gracias James, pero cuando termine esto, no planeo quedarme mucho más tiempo.-

-Qué? Por qué? Si luego de la banda, viene lo mejor….- soltó divertido, le di una tímida sonrisa y me tensé al sentir su mano en mi espalda baja, acercándose a mi oído-…deberías quedarte un poco más….- ronroneó en mi oreja, su aliento me golpeó el rostro, y mi única reacción inmediata fue la de pasar mi hombro por mi oreja y limpiarme.

-De verdad….yo sólo me quedaré unos momentos más y me iré a casa…- alejé mi cuerpo del suyo unos centímetros, para recobrar la distancia.

-Qué lástima, de verdad tenía ganas de recordar algunos besos contigo...- tragué saliva y arrastre mis pies unos centímetros lejos suyo, escondiendo mi rostro entre mi cabello. Rodé los ojos, y me concentré en la pantalla de mi cámara. James estaba en mi lista de errores de noche de salidas, definitivamente no iba a caer ahí de nuevo. Escuché a mis espaldas su risa inundar mi oído, muy cerca de mí, aun con su aliento golpeándome-…algún día volveré a probarte Bellita.- Ew! Bellita…una tenue palmadita en mi trasero me hizo voltear furiosa hacia él, y antes de que pudiera replicar ya tenía su espalda al frente alejándose entre la gente. Imbécil.

-Cómo vas?.- volteé rápidamente hacia mi derecha donde Alice sonreía ampliamente con su cámara en las manos.

-Traidora!.- grité, aún con el sonido de la banda aplastando mis sonidos. Ella río más fuerte a mi lado y dejó sus cosas a nuestros pies.

-No te gustó mi sorpresa?.- luché por saltar hacia su cuello o abrazarla hasta asfixiarla, pero la voz de Edward sonando de fondo obtuvo mayor atención que la menor de los Cullens.

-Dame tu maldita cámara, necesito ver esas fotos…- sin duda alguna, ella tomó su cámara y me la entregó ágilmente.

-Te haré un collage con las mejores fotos de Edward para que cuelgues en tu cuarto.- dijo, y sonreí por eso. Charlie me mataría si encontrara eso en mi habitación.

-Entonces….no me matarás?.- preguntó divertida.

-Eso depende de cuan dispuesta estés a hacerme una copia de todas estas fotos!.- ni siquiera me molesté en ver la reacción de su rostro, Edward en la cámara era más atractivo que la sorpresa de Alice al saberme una total maniática y acosadora de su hermano.

-Me encanta tener un hermano tan lindo.-

-A mí me encanta más ser tu amiga y que tengas ese hermano.- solté seria pasando las fotos una por una, deleitándome con cada gesto.

-Dios, Bella te has vuelto más descarada desde que estoy conocimiento de todo.- lastimosamente las fotos terminaron y mi atención volvió a mi amiga, pero para mí mala suerte sus palabras parecían procesarse con mayor lentitud ahora que no tenía que mirar más fotos, y la realidad de mi atrevimiento me golpeó. Mis mejillas se incendiaron y aún entre la oscuridad del bar podía suponer que era un bonito cerezo.

-Alice no…no quise ser tan descarada, perdón.-

-Agh Bella, no seas idiota, me encanta esta Bella sin filtro, es más divertida.-

-Te parezco aburrida?.- enarqué una ceja hacia ella.

-Más o menos, pero debes tener algo divertido para que Edward se fije en ti.- terminó riéndose a carcajadas.

-Muchas Gracias Alice, oh Dios….- mis ojos apartaron las molestas pestañas y me dejaron deleitar con la belleza de hombre sobre el escenario cantando divertido junto a los demás, ni siquiera conocía la canción, pero él ahí, era lo suficientemente motivador para corear algo ininteligible. Podría mover los labios diciendo estupideces para simular que me sabía la letra y que viese que soy su mejor admiradora. Dios es tan precioso, y yo lo besé, él me besó, iría feliz a la tumba con sólo saber que Edward Cullen me besó, y muchas veces.

-Bien, me voy a seguir tomando fotos, esto parece una laguna, no quiero mojar mis zapatos con tu baba, Isabella.-

-Vete.- le grité levantando mi dedo y dejándole en claro que se fuera a la mierda. Probablemente perdería su amistad con el tiempo, ella no soportaría saber cuan obsesionada estaba por su hermano, Ja!

Sonreí como idiota, me sentía enormemente feliz y completamente aterrada, estas cosas no tendrían que pasarme a mí, él parecía estar muy lejos de mi liga, y ahora escuchándolo cantar como un ángel, un ángel jodidamente sexy, sobre el escenario desplegando todo su talento, me sentía aún más ínfima de lo que ya me consideraba a su lado. Y no es porque tuviera baja autoestima, pero vamos….ese chico está muy por encima de lo que solía frecuentar en la pubertad y hasta hace algunos meses atrás. De alguna forma, yo sabía que tenía que estar a su altura en algún pequeño, diminuto, chiquitito, aspecto, sino no cabía explicación alguna para tenerlo junto a mi tantas veces. Tenía que ser eso. Aunque tuviera a Charlie en contra, supongo no todas las cosas tenían que salirme bien, después de todo ni siquiera era su novia, y tampoco esperaba pensarme como su amante, definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cordura, había decidido olvidar el pequeñísimo detalle de que él estaba de novio con Rosalie, sólo para disfrutar de lo que se me presentara. Y vaya que lo estaba haciendo, Rosalie donde quiera que estés, no vuelvas nunca más en la vida!.

Apenas y podía despegar mis ojos del escenario, Edward era puras sonrisas, y enorme talento, yo ya lo había escuchado tocar el piano, pero oírlo cantar, era realmente mucho más hermoso, casi tan perfecto como cada uno de sus húmedos besos en mis labios. Su voz era más deliciosa, más cautivante, él parecía guardar una y mil cosas que lo identificaban y yo estaba hambrienta por conocer cada una de ellas. Cómo reaccionaría cuando lo tuviera en frente después de verlo cantar? Me lanzaría a sus brazos y probablemente le diría, ESTUVISTE PERFECTO, HERMOSO, BRILLANTE! Y coronaría mis palabras con un enorme beso en sus labios, que por supuesto se volvería salvaje, y Edward me tomaría de los muslos y yo saltaría a su regazo, y él estrellaría mi cuerpo contra alguna pared cercana y me diría TE AMO BELLA, ERES TAN HERMOSA.

-Bella?.- quien jodidos rompía mi fantasía?

-Uhm?.- volteé a mis espaldas para seguir la voz que me llamaba y me sorprendí de encontrar a un grupo de fornidos muchachos envueltos en sonrisas mirándome con picardía.

-Jamás me hubiese imaginado encontrarte justo a ti en este lugar, sabe Charlie que estas aquí?.- le sonreí enormemente y me acerqué a su lado.

-Estoy en casa de una amiga muy ocupada terminando un trabajo de la Colonización.- me lancé a sus brazos, que muy rápidamente me alzaron en mi lugar y me dieron un par de vueltas-…Jake!

-A ti sí que te gusta meterte en problemas.- me dijo colocándome en el suelo nuevamente, le di un vistazo a la cámara de Alice y por supuesto a Edward que seguía encantando a todos con su voz.

-Me suponía ya, que donde estuviera Cullen tu estarías.- arquee una ceja en su dirección y lo golpeé levemente en el brazo.

-Y ustedes que hacen aquí?.- pregunté a los flancos de Jacob.

-Hola Bella.-

-Hey….ahm….-

-Jared.-

-Lo siento, hace tiempo que no los veía.-

-Cómo estas Bella? No creo que te acuerdes de mí tampoco o sí?.- soltó risueño el chico a la derecha de Jake, y yo quise que me tragara la tierra, ni siquiera los recordaba.

-Se llama Embry, y claro que no se acuerda de ti tonto.- bromeó Jake con él.

-Hola Embry.- respondí, agradeciendo internamente a mi amigo. Él sólo me devolvió una sonrisa acompañada de un asentimiento y se volvió a su amigo.

-Tú que haces aquí?.- le pregunté a Jake. La perfecta sonrisa que caracterizaba a mi amigo se hizo presente, me estrecho hacia su cuerpo y se acercó a mi oído a contestar.

-Obviamente no vine por el mismo motivo que tú.- estrechó sus ojos y se volvió al escenario, seguí su mirada y ahí estaba para él la causa, no me sentí muy cómoda con el tono de voz que utilizó, lo que me hizo alejarme unos centímetros.

-Jake yo no vine aquí por él, si ves….-señalé la cámara rodando-….estoy filmando, Alice me trajo aquí para que le hiciera un favor y para conocer el lugar, no tenía idea de que Edward cantaba aquí.- solté entre molesta y aún extasiada viéndolo cantar las notas más agudas de una nueva canción, deleitándome con sus gestos. Volví hacia mi amigo que levantó sus hombros sin darle importancia.

-Estoy igual, los chicos me trajeron a conocer el lugar. Charlie lo quiere cerrar.- terminó entre risas.

-Si bueno, no me culpes a mí por ser la hija del jefe.-

-Charlie va a matarte si te ve aquí Bella, qué pasó contigo? Tú eras una niña buena.-

-Sigo siendo una niña buena Jake, no digas tonterías.- entorné los ojos y me volví al escenario.

-Nunca te hubiera encontrado aquí de no ser por la chica Cullen.-

-Bueno y tú qué? Viniste de guardaespaldas? Te envió Charlie o sólo molestas porque es gratis?.- espeté.

-Hey tranquila, ya te dije, también quería conocer el lugar antes de que lo cierren.-

-No entiendo porque Charlie quiere cerrarlo, es normal que haya peleas y borrachos en todas partes, que tiene de malo este lugar, sólo se juntan a beber y a escuchar música. Nada diferente de las whiskerías al costado de la carretera.-

-Bueno supongo que la diferencia es que aquí son todos menores.-

-Si quieres beber, siempre encuentras la forma.- sonreí a mi amigo que asintió entre sonrisas.

-Tú podrías ser un buen gancho para que Charlie no cerrara este lugar no?.- negué rápidamente, eso estaba fuera de discusión, no necesitaba más dramas con papá.

-Tengo suficientes dramas con Charlie para que me meta en uno más.-

-Y supongo que el idiota que está aullando en el escenario es el responsable de ello verdad?.- ambos miramos la figura de Edward moverse a un lado del escenario dando lugar a los demás chicos de la banda para saludar.

-La envidia habla por ti, canta bien.- solté, orgullosa y con la sonrisa más resplandeciente.

-Envidia? Yo? Pfff soy más que un cantante de ducha.- rodé los ojos y lo golpeé levemente con mi hombro.

-Bella!.- aún con los aplausos, la aguda voz de Alice era perfectamente perceptible entre la gente.

-Oh diablos, la cámara….- volví a mi lugar de trabajo y simulé estar muy al pendiente de lo que estaba rodando, para mi mala suerte la cámara se había apagado en algún momento y me alarmé, pero puse mi mejor cara de profesionalismo cuando mi amiga se acercó.

-Estuvo genial. Hola Jake!.- dijo ella entre respiraciones entrecortadas, mi atención se vio totalmente acaparada por las reacciones de mis amigos, Jacob la miraba de arriba abajo con asco y Alice, era….Alice, feliz, brillante, y con un dejo de melancolía, otra vez hacia él, como la última vez que la vi ver a mi amigo en la foto.

-Hola.- contestó escuetamente.

-Qué bueno que viniste, cómo has estado?.- el rostro endurecido de él, fue aliviando las arrugas y sus labios nerviosos se movían acomodando palabras a punto de salir. Estaba nervioso? Lo vi tragar en seco varias veces, mientras Alice parecía estar disfrutando la incomodidad que él tenía.

-Estoy bien, y tú, sigues igual de alterada que siempre parece.-

-Claro que no, y cambia la cara de trasero golpeado que llevas, no tienes por qué ser así conmigo.- un dejo de vergüenza asomó el rostro de él, pareció disculparse con un asentimiento y cabizbajo se alejó unos centímetros de ella. Alice le sonrió y se volvió a mí.

-Grabaste todo?.-

-Todo.- contesté estoica.

-Quiero verlo.- respondió con entusiasmo y me alteré.

-Para qué? Ahora? Espera que volvamos a tu casa.-

-Alice!.- ambas volteamos a Jasper que venía demasiado emocionado y por unos segundos mi corazón se sobresaltó al pensar que Edward se acercaría a nosotras en cualquier momento y yo aún no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar con su cercanía, qué iba a decirle? Busque a espaldas de Jazz a mi perfecto cantante, pero sólo cientos de cabezas que no eran su hermoso cabello cobrizo interrumpían el camino.

-Creo que esta fue la mejor noche.- soltó el rubio abrazando a su novia por detrás.

-Es la nostalgia de saber que ya no van a tocar más.- dijo ella con tristeza. Y por qué diablos estaba empezando a sentirme culpable?

Quité esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me volví a Jake, qué diablos estaba ocultando que no sabía? Me extrañaba en demasía la relación/no relación que parecía haber entre mi amiga y él.

-Tú y yo.-

-Qué?.- preguntó como si nada.

-Tenemos que hablar!.- una risa nerviosa terminó por darme la pauta de que algo se escondía, pero estaba segura que Jake era más fácil de manipular que Alice.

-Quiero beber, y mucho!.- soltó, casi a los gritos Jasper, para ser él, estaba extrañamente emocionado. Aunque nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo en otros ámbitos. Y en mi cabeza seguía repiqueteando, dónde diablos estaba Edward?

-Jasper? Hey, estuvieron genial, me alegro de haber venido.-

-Gracias Bella, lástima que…-

-Si si si lo sé, que mi papá quiere cerrar el lugar.-

-Ah? No, iba a decir que, qué lástima que no viniste antes.-río y diablos si, que lástima que no había venido antes-…vamos a beber, muero de sed.

Tomé las bolsas de Alice y me giré hacia ella que repentinamente parecía más callada y menos inquieta que hace unos minutos.

-Ali? Estás bien?.-

-Eh? Sí sí, vamos a sentarnos…Jake vienes con nosotras?.-el aludido se sorprendió como en toda la noche que ella le dirigió la palabra.

Los amigos de Jake nos acompañaron a sentarnos a un lado de la pista, me senté muy cerca de mi amigo para sacarle algo de información en la noche, pero Alice llamaba mi atención a cada rato. Entre bebidas y charlas interminables de cosas que no entendía con respecto a la música, balbucee hacia mi amigo.

-De dónde conoces a Alice?.-

-Qué? No te escucho!.- Jacob se acercó a mi rostro dándome su oído y lo atraje hacia mí.

-Qué de dónde conoces a Alice Cullen?.- repetí exageradamente bien y asegurándome de marcas bien las vocales y consonantes de mi frase.

-No la conozco.- soltó, y volvió a su bebida, fruncí el ceño y seguí sus movimientos.

-Vamos, vas a decirme que el saludo de hace un rato era de primera vez?.-

-Si te refieres a conocerla conocerla, no la conozco, si te refieres a conocerla como habitante de Forks, entonces sí, la conozco, los Cullen son bien conocidos en el pueblo Bella.- volví a mirarlo con duda.

-Bien, no me dirás hoy, pero me dirás mañana, lo sé.- zanjé el tema antes de que Alice pudiera escucharme, me sentía observada, pero no quería voltear a corroborarlo.

-Quiero irme.- susurró mi amiga en mi oído.

-Por qué?.-

-Jasper, está drogado, no me gusta estar con ellos cuando se ponen idiotas, él sabe que no me gusta verlo así.-

-Cómo que drogado? Por eso esta tan….feliz?.-ella asintió en silencio y ambas vimos en dirección al extasiado Jasper que bromeaba con amigos a su lado.

-Diablos no…- escupió entre dientes ella.

-Ah ah ah nadie se va a ir de aquí sin probar…- anunció una chica que se interpuso entre todos para sentarse entre las bebidas sobre la pequeña mesa que teníamos frente a nosotros. Repasé su cuerpo de arriba abajo, y no llevaba casi nada, un extraño peinado coronaba su cabeza y miles de mechas de colores salían disparadas del recogido. Se volteó a sonreírnos a todos, la mayoría del público varonil a su alrededor, devoraba sus senos y sus níveas piernas enroscadas sobre la mesa.

-Maldita perra.- escuché balbucear a Alice.

-Quién diablos es la que parece animé japonés?.- preguntó Jake a mi lado.

-Te parece rara? Pensé que tal vez ibas a estar babeando por su cuerpo como todos lo demás.-

-Nah tiene tetas chicas.-

Ninguna risa salió de mi boca cuando Edward se acercó hasta nosotros con el rostro contorsionado, del enfado? Traía una camisa diferente a la que llevaba puesta sobre el escenario, se dejó caer delante de nosotros sobre la silla más cercana y casi exploto de la emoción cuando llegué a cruzar miradas con él. Apreté mi vaso de cerveza y revoloteé la mirada, dando tiempo a mis sentidos, a estabilizarse nuevamente.

-La odio.- dijo Alice, otra vez ensimismada en la chica sobre la mesa, que para mí horror preparaba perfectas líneas de polvo paralelas sobre una revista desgastada, sentí a Edward clavar su mirada en mí y ojear lo que hacia la chica, sus manos se apretaron sobre sus muslos y su mandíbula se tensó.

-Creo que alcanza para todos, pero dejen sus billetes sobre la mesa, no pienso regalarles ni un solo gramo.- recalcó sonriendo, como si fuera el más bello cuadro, delineó con perfecta exactitud cada una de las dosis y terminó con satisfacción, mientras algunos ya buscaban el dinero.

-Tú lo elegiste a él Bella, eso es él….pura mierda.- resopló Jake. Mis pestañas no dejaron de parpadear en ningún instante, hasta que la revista quedó frente a Edward con 5 perfectas líneas. Sus ojos fueron directo a los míos, y quise lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo para darle otro tipo de atención que no fuera más dañina que la que la chica exultante en felicidad le ofrecía sobre su rostro. Lanzó unos billetes sobre la mesa y se acercó a la revista, ni siquiera quise observarlo, tomé mi vaso con tranquilidad y me volteé hacia Alice.

-Yo también quiero irme.- dije por lo bajo.

-Ustedes?.- preguntó la zorra de la revista, señalando en dirección a su mano que sostenía frente a nosotros, esperando por nuestro turno. No atiné palabra alguna y sólo negué un par de veces.

-Somos inteligentes.- respondió Jacob, y ella esbozó una mueca de desagrado. Edward bebió un sorbo de su cerveza y me miró con desagrado. Qué mierda le pasaba? Tenía gestos rudos hacia mí y su mirada me estaba incomodando.

-Tú Alice, te animarás alguna vez?.- le dijo la chica y casi que tuve que sostenerla para que no saltara sobre el cuello de ella y la estrangulase, Alice parecía querer golpearla hasta que no respire.

-Alice no, Charlotte.- las palabras de todos quedaron en las bocas, cuando Edward casi rugió desde su lugar para detener a su amiga.

-No lo haré y tú, ni tú…-señaló a su novio a un lado, que ahora parecía preocuparse por lo que le esperaba después-…deberían seguir con esta mierda, estamos festejando. Porque no te metes tus mierdas por el culo Charlotte. Sabes, mi amiga aquí al lado es la hija del Jefe de policía de Forks, podría perfectamente testificar con ella de que eres una mugrosa Dealler.- Maldita sea Alice! Edward estaba por acogotar a su hermana, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y vi como su mandíbula caía unos centímetros. Entonces caí en cuenta como los demás pares de ojos no conocidos, clavaban su mirada en mí con asco. Estaba frita.

Charlotte casi me perfora de lado a lado mientras Alice hablaba.

-Y a quien crees que les creerían? Eh? Ella podría hacer que terminases en la cárcel por unos cuantos años, porque recuerda que tú, sí eres mayor de edad, y te has pasado la vida vendiéndole a los menores. Cuántas veces me has ofrecido? Eh?.-

-Alice..- soltó un enfurecido Edward.

-No Edward, Bella podría decirle al jefe lo jodida que eres, y no tendrías forma de escapar te lo aseguro!.- terminó ella. En algún momento de todo su discurso, mi respiración dejo de entrar a mis pulmones, estaba segura que mi piel era azul, me solidifiqué en mi lugar y atiné a mirar a la chica que parecía atónica con las palabras de Alice.

-TRAJERON A LA HIJA DEL JEFE AQUÍ?.- gritó, y un par de chicos ajenos a nuestra conversación voltearon hacia ella.

-Mierda, cálmate….quieres alertar a todos?.- le dijo Edward ahora parándose de su lugar.

-No, tú no vas a calmarme, ella tiene que salir de aquí AHORA!.-

-Bella que tal si nos vamos de aquí?.- Jacob parecía divertido, pero yo no sentía mi cuerpo, todos a nuestro alrededor posaron la vista en mí y yo parecía estar congelada. Charlotte se volteó en mi dirección con el rostro contorsionado de la furia y me tomó de los brazos para levantarme de mi lugar.

-Lárgate de aquí!.- gritó en mi cara. Antes de que pudiera seguir sintiendo sus uñas clavándose en mi piel, Edward velozmente la quitó delante de mí, y los brazos de Jacob me alejaron de ella.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a ponerle un dedo encima Charlotte.-espetó Edward en su rostro. Diablos, mierda, estaba petrificada, sentí las miles de miradas destrozarme dolorosamente. Llevé mis manos a mi pecho y estruje mi camisa entre mis dedos, qué diablos acaba de pasar? Charlie va a matarme antes de que encarcelen a esa chica si se entera que estuve aquí.

-Ella es Isabella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía?.- preguntó un chico a mi derecha, Jake y yo volteamos hacia él y todos los demás acompañaron nuestro movimiento.

-La hija del Jefe Swan?.- soltó otro.

-El mismo que quiere cerrarnos el bar.- terminó Charlotte. Tragué saliva y me preparé para ser quemada.

-Que mierda hace esta perra aquí?.- ni siquiera me molesté en buscar al responsable de eso, sentí a mi amigo tensarse a mi lado. Mis ojos buscaron a Edward, que me vio con pena y se alejó de su amiga para voltear y encontrarse con unos cuantos pares de ojos que terminaban en mi rostro.

-Vino a espiarnos!.- .puta, ahora sí que quería que Alice cumpliera su cometido, y me aseguraría de que fuera exitoso, con mis propias manos.

-Lárgate de aquí perra!.-

-Hey.- gritó Jake. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de volver mi atención al chico que tan alegremente me colocaba apodos, un pequeño empujón terminó conmigo sobre mi silla nuevamente. Un puñado de chicos se lanzaron contra mi amigo y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para que Jasper tomara mi mano y la de Alice y nos sacara de allí. Miré sobre mi hombro en busca de Edward, que estaba entre un montón de chicos que se lanzaban contra él y Charlotte desesperada juntando el dinero en el suelo.

-Jasper no! Ve por él, yo sé cómo salir.- le dijo una desesperada Alice.

-No, primero las sacaré a ustedes! Volveré por él en unos segundos.-

-NO! Edward se va a descontrolar, ve por él.- casi que le llorisqueó, Jasper pareció dudar unos segundos pero salió corriendo hacia la pelea.

-Espera, Jake!.- grité y me lance a seguirlo pero me detuvo el férreo abrazo de mi amiga.

-NO! Suéltame! Estas loca Alice? Cómo diablos vas a decir eso?...-sus ojos se abnegaron en lágrimas y casi estuve a punto de arrepentirme por tratarla mal, pero estaba hecha una furia por su discurso. Corrí hasta el lugar donde estaban peleando los chicos y no vislumbré a ninguno de ellos, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba desesperada por encontrar a Edward. Caminé unos pasos esquivando botellas y vasos que llovían de todas partes.

-Hija de Puta, sabes lo que me hizo tu papá hace unas semanas?.- con un golpe sordo un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos llenos de furia me estrelló contra la pared.

-Yo no…- sus dedos se enterraron en mis hombros y estaba a punto de chillar del dolor-…suéltame, me estas lastimando imbécil!.-grité intentado quitármelo de encima.

-…ese bastardo y sus lame botas me golpearon….- empuje su pecho con toda la fuerza que fue posible pero no moví ni un centímetro su cuerpo, sus manos viajaron a mis brazos, y la presión en mis antebrazos se hizo insoportable. Junté fuerzas para volver a quitarlo de encima de mí, pero mis manos chocaron con la nada, mis ojos buscaron a tientas sobre mis lados para encontrar al chico sobándose la mandíbula, intentando levantarse aunque sus extremidades parecían un manojo de nervios atontados que no daban un acierto.

-Vámonos de aquí.- dijo Edward tomando mi mano entre la suya y encaminándonos hacia las afueras del bar.

-No, espera, Jacob está allí dentro aún.-

-Jacob ya salió Isabella.- su gritó me heló la sangre y me dejé arrastrar hasta la calle dónde Alice esperaba en la noche, hecha un capullo en el suelo.

-Dónde está Jasper?.- se levantó de un salto y se acercó a nosotros. Moví mis dedos sobre la mano que aún me sujetaba Edward, la humedad recorrió mi piel. Y una bola de náusea y estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo al ver su mano sangrar y escurrir entre mis dedos.

-Edward!.- me alteré cuando se alejó de mí y envolvió su mano con la camisa puesta. Pasé los ojos por su rostro, sus labios parecían estar bien, pero tenía una cortada que no presentaba signos de ser muy profunda en su ceja, pero herida al fin. Su lindo rostro estaba casi intacto por suerte, pero su mano soltaba sangre a borbotones y mojaba la camisa completamente.

-Edward tenemos que irnos…Jasper! Por aquí!.- casi se me sale el corazón al ver la patrulla a lo lejos acercándose con las luces y la bocina sonando.

-Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios, mi papá va a matarme, me va a matar, me va a matar…-mi garganta se secó y camine en círculos por la vereda, histérica, no podía correr, no podía escapar, estaba jodidamente muerta, MUERTA!

-Vamos al auto.-dijo Edward tomando mi brazo.

-Mi auto está a unas cuadras de aquí.- respondió Alice.

-Por qué diablos lo dejaste lejos de aquí?.- preguntó Jasper.

-Me van a mandar a Phoenix, me va a poner pupila, Por Dios no, él no puede encontrarme aquí, no no no no no.-

-Swan tranquila, te estas poniendo un poco histérica.- y si no fuera tan hermoso, hubiera roto su otra ceja, pero me preocupe por acelerar el paso hasta el Volvo de Edward. Me metí en el asiento del copiloto y me hice una bolita con el rostro escondido entre mis rodillas.

-Pisa el acelerador y larguémonos de aquí.- escuché decir a Jasper. Empecé a hiperventilar y me mecí en mi lugar totalmente fuera de sí. Carajo, si Charlie se entera de eso, no voy a volver a entrar a mi casa. Cuando llegué allí, probablemente detendrá a algunos chicos y preguntará que sucedió y ellos le dirán que la hija del Jefe estuvo allí y….

-OH POR DIOS, OLVIDAMOS A JACOB!.- salté de mi lugar.

-Jesucristo! Casi haces que nos estampemos contra un árbol Isabella!.- me volvía hace él y lo miré horrorizada, cómo podía olvidarme de mi mejor amigo?, tal vez Charlie lo encuentre allí desangrado por los golpes y yo lo abandoné, cuando el me defendió de los idiotas del bar.

-Edward tienes que volver por favor, tienes que buscarlo, Charlie lo encontrará allí y se pondrá imposible. El me ayudó.- lloriqueé.

-Estás loca? No voy a volver por Jacob Black, ya se habrá escurrido entre la gente como la sabandija que es.-

-Cómo sabes que se apellida Black? Lo conoces?.- su mandíbula comenzó a rechinar y sus nudillos se pusieron blancos en el volante, la sangre volvió a brotar de a poco. Por qué no me contestaba? Me tenía totalmente intrigada la relación de Jacob con ellos, porque Alice lo trataba con nostalgia?, porque Jacob los odiaba?, y porque Edward parecía escupir mierda cuando decía su nombre?.

-No vas a contestarme?.- repliqué en un tono de voz un poco más duro. Él solo desvió su rostro y trago saliva.

-Edward gira a la izquierda mi auto tiene que estar allí.- fulminé a Alice con la mirada por dejar que todo se fuera al tacho.

-Detente aquí...- dijo y saltó del auto a toda prisa-…Bella vamos….iremos a casa!.

-No...- contesté oscamente, y puse mi mejor cara de enojo-…no pienso ir contigo a ningún lado Alice, prefiero volver a mi casa.- solté, sumamente enfadada con ella.

-Pero….como….tenías que quedarte en casa haciendo el trabajo recuerdas?-el motor del Volvo rugió, y Jasper no esperó ni un minuto más para salir de él y dirigirse al auto de su novia.

-Edward llévame a mi casa.- me crucé de brazos y me dejé caer en el asiento del copiloto, esperé a que arrancara antes de cruzar miradas con él. No me molesté en volver a mirar a Alice, se lo tenía merecido.

-Cómo está tu mano?.- pregunté, viendo la negrura espesa de los árboles en la noche.

-Bien.- fue una respuesta a regañadientes y decidí intentarlo de nuevo aunque él no estuviera de humor.

-Cómo conoces a Jacob Black?.- me aseguré de ser sumamente clara y dirigirme a él con cautela sin mover la vista de su rostro.

-De por ahí.-

-Quiero volver al bar, tengo que buscarlo.-

-No.-

-Llévame al bar de nuevo Edward.- podía sentir mi sangre arder en furia con su actitud.

-No.-

-EDWARD!.-

-No voy a volver ahí Bella.- Bella? Dios, gracias, volvía a tratarme con cariño, porque tenía que ser tan rudo cuando no estábamos solos.

-Es mi amigo, tengo que ir a buscarlo quiero saber cómo esta, lo golpearon Edward.-

-Estoy seguro que está muy bien, sabe defenderse.-

-Y tú cómo lo sabes?.-

-Deja de preocuparte por él, y deja de ponerte histérica.-

-Histérica? Que me preocupe por un amigo, llamas tú ponerme histérica? EH? EDWARD PARA EL AUTO!.- grité.

-Puedes dejar de gritar, es jodidamente aguda tu voz cuando te pones a gritar. Estas partiéndome la cabeza.-

-NO! QUIERO BAJARME DEL AUTO AHORA CULLEN!.-

-CÁLMATE!.- el auto se detuvo bruscamente en la carretera, y ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Edward gimió levemente, me volví hacia él y lo vi sujetar su camisa contra sus nudillos lastimados. Me sentí más horrible, por dejar a Jake y por verlo lastimado y unos cuantos kilos de bronca se sumaron a los hombros de Alice, jodida amiga tenía.

-Déjame ver.-

-NO!.- me sobresalté por su reacción.

-Qué? Por qué no?.-

-Estas rabiosa ahora, no sé si quieres curarme o simplemente me golpearás y harás que se vea risible esta pequeña herida.- sonrió batiendo su mano lastimada frente a mis ojos.

-No seas tonto, eso se ve feo, a quien diablos le pegaste para terminar cortándote la mano así Edward?.- delicadamente tomé sus dedos entre mis manos, y la calidez de su piel hizo erizar todas mis terminaciones nerviosas, tenía que ser siempre así, mi piel lo necesitaba, yo lo necesitaba. Y él se había comportado como un lindo caballero, bruto, pero lindo al fin. Sonreí mientras quitaba los últimos resquicios de sangre y me acerqué a él, dejé su mano descansar en mis piernas y puse las mías sobre su pecho.

-Edward…- sus preciosos ojos verdes apenas distinguibles en la oscuridad de la noche hicieron contacto con los míos y me dieron el valor para terminar casi en su regazo, acaricie el cuello de su camisa y me detuve cuando su aliento golpeó mi frente-…ven…quiero besarte…- susurré en sus labios. Con una enorme sonrisa que secundé, Edward acortó la distancia, nuestros labios se unieron, reconociendo espacios, temperaturas, texturas, embebí mi boca de la suya, y estaba segura que nunca había sentido tanto amor como el que inundaba mi pecho el día de hoy. Como siempre su desesperación no se hizo esperar y le di acceso a su lengua que luchaba por introducirse en mi boca. Acaricie cada espacio de la suya con la mía y disfruté del calor que emanaban sus labios siempre que hacían contacto con los míos. Por qué siempre me parecía tan correcto estar con él? a pesar de sentirme el segundo plato, a pesar de que no era el príncipe encantado, a pesar de que Charlie lo detestaba, nada era más importante y valedero para mí que Edward por sobre todas las cosas. Besé miles y miles de veces sus labios, dejé de lado la pasión que siempre despertaba por él, para llenarlo de amor, no quería abrir mis ojos y ruborizarme, pero estaba segura de su sonrisa cuando sus labios se estiraron a los lados, besé y besé su boca, cada uno de los besos con sonido propio, de esos que llenan de cariño el corazón, de esos que hacen sonreír, lo más perfectos pequeños besos, todos para él, sólo para él. El auto se volvió, la montaña más alta, el eco más hermoso de mis labios gimiendo en los suyos, sonidos del más hermoso amor que tenía por Edward, el más puro y sincero amor que tengo por ti, mi amor.

-Sabes lo fantástico que estuviste esta noche? Y no hablo de la pelea Edward…- él se inclinó para darme un pequeño beso de vuelta y me aferré a su cuello con más fuerza para terminar acariciando su cabello.

-Estuviste maravilloso, te felicito, cantas hermoso.- Sus ojitos parecieron avergonzarse de mis palabras y mordí mi labio al verlo casi sonrojarse, me sentí poderosa ante sus pequeñas debilidades, enaltecían su belleza y yo parecía estar a punto de usar babero.

-Gracias.- respondió tímidamente. Maldición, quiero abusar de él en este auto.

-No te avergüences, de verdad fue increíble lo que hiciste ahí arriba, yo no sabía que cantabas también.-

-Algunas cosas que no sabes de mi.- uní nuestras frentes y cerré mis ojos, apreté mi cuerpo más al suyo, Dios! cuantas ganas de decirle que lo quiero.

-Quiero saber más cosas de ti, quiero conocerte mejor.- me escabullí entre el hueco de su cuello y hombro y deposité un beso en ese lugar, Edward pareció estremecerse con eso y me arrastró hasta sus piernas.

-Hermosa...- susurró en mi oído, una explosión de felicidad estalló en mi pecho al escucharlo y me aferré más.

-Edw…- sus labios besaron delicadamente mi boca, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, sus manos se deslizaron debajo de mi camiseta, cuan cálido era su toque al recorrer mi espalda, me arqueé hacia su pecho y entreveré mis dedos por los finos mechones de su pelo.

-No te vayas a tu casa hoy en la noche, quédate conmigo.- terminó en mis labios.

-Aquí? Hace frío, quiero mi cama.- refunfuñé malcriadamente.

-En MI cama.- recalcó, tragué saliva y lo quedé viendo seria.

-Edward….-

-Bella….-río.

-Edward….- mis manos comenzaron a transpirar.

-Bella…-mordí mi labio inferior y esquivé su mirada, no, no estaba preparada para llegar tan lejos, no aún, o si?-…porque crees que me refiero al sexo? No quiero cogerte Swan.- lejos de sentirme cuidada y respetada me sentí terriblemente ofendida con eso. Mierda, no era Rosalie pero tampoco era tan desastrosa, o eso creía.

-Eres increíble Bella…- río a carcajadas! Bastardo!

-Qué?.- respondí ofuscada.

-Piensas que no quiero hacerlo, tu cabecita esta trastornada. Tengo que ser increíblemente claro contigo para que no pienses tonterías. Isabella Swan…-

-Ay no por favor…-me quejé por el nombre completo, siempre parecía que me fueran a regañar.

-…quieres venir a dormir conmigo? Oíste bien? DORMIR.- sonreí por ello y asentí.

-Con la ropa puesta?.- arqueé una ceja.

-Pfff en tus sueños…. Algún problema con eso?.- me baje de su regazo y volví a mi lugar en el asiento del copiloto.

-No.- contesté envuelta entre mis brazos y con mi cara ardiendo de vergüenza. Sentí una de sus manos en mi muslo presionando levemente.

-Esa es mi chica.-

.

.

.

.

.

_**Manzanas – E.C POV**_

Yo no era para ella.

Yo merecía encontrar otro lugar.

Ella era la libertad, el gozo, el sexo, la pureza, la felicidad, no sabía diferenciarlas, pero una de ellas era amor, y esa era Bella.

Había elegido a una, la menos poderosa, la más destructiva, la más horrorosa, pero la que menos temor me infundía. Neciamente caí en el peor de los hoyos, por desconocimiento, por incapacidad, por no querer amarla a ella.

Se sentía casi como una línea, enroscar mis labios en los suyos, saborear la saliva de su boca, lamer la salinidad de cada rincón de su piel, disfrutar de cada intromisión a su cuerpo. Esa era la droga más infinita y poderosa que en mi vida hubiera probado. Y ella creía que me estaba ayudando! Tan hermosa en cada palabra, en cada suspiro, en cada gemido, destruyó cualquier capacidad de independencia mental y corporal que planeaba ejercer en mi vida después de que la música embargara mi alma.

"_Edward Cullen el exitoso músico y compositor se retiró por tiempo indeterminado para entrar en rehabilitación."_

Desquicie mi mente en cada acorde, llené composiciones enteras de acordes menores, intervalos, segundas, cuartas, séptimas menores, séptimas sensibles, ritmos discontinuos, contrapuntos, era la barbarie de la música, mi consagración de la Primavera, Stravinsky también se habrá enamorado de Isabella Swan?

Baja a la tierra Cullen.

Compuse 7 obras completas, todas y cada una de ellas llenas de odio. Odio a Isabella Swan, y amor a la cocaína. Amor a Isabella Swan y odio a la cocaína, cada obra, cada movimiento, y en todos y cada uno de ellos le hacía el amor a Isabella Swan. Fuerte, salvaje, inmundo, dulce, cálido, exquisito. Todas las imágenes de ella sobre mi cuerpo, batiendo su cabello castaño, rojizo, chocolate, apetecible, sus pezones golpeando mis labios, mi lengua delineando aureolas, mis dedos marcando la piel. Y en cada sostenido, en cada staccato, estaba el golpe, la penetración, la posesión, mí adicción.

_-Edward tienes que escucharme, Carslile está en camino.-_

Los finales eran horrorosos, no podía extender las cadencias, tenía que acudir a las barras de repetición, o comenzar un movimiento nuevo.

Eran todos los orgasmos, la plenitud y volvía a enredar las notas, disonantes todas, como cada aspecto de mi vida.

_-Edward, hijo, me escuchas?.-_

_-Está desmayado?.-_

_-No, está teniendo otro ataque.- _

Los dedos corrían al otro por una tecla más, por una cuerda más, por una nota más. Cambie las partituras prolijas, por hojas harapientas con 5 líneas mal dibujadas, signos imposibles de leer,…..todo quedaba en mi mente después de todo.

Consumir más y más de ella parecía la solución, pero no, no podía sucumbir, tenía que enviciarme de ella, de mi otra ella.

Y el único recuerdo eran las composiciones, los sonidos de tristeza, de salvajismo, de amor, de pertenencia. Pero el gancho nunca había sido Isabella Swan. Ambos hicimos la salvación, fuimos partícipes de ello. Mi salvación.

Lloró y lloró hasta que le acerqué el biberón a sus labios, sus ojitos dejaron de humedecerse por unos segundos. Pase mi pulgar por sus mejillas sonrosadas y limpie las lágrimas, parpadeó unos instantes y centró sus perfectos chocolatitos en los míos. Me retuvo tanto tiempo….

_-Edward está chupando aire!.- gritó Bella._

Me disculpe con ella hasta que tuvo otro biberón completo de nuevo succionando con sus pequeños labios rosaditos. Mas blanca que Bella, más blanca que yo, más blanca que ella. Más hermosa que cualquier maravilla de este mundo, perfecta en cada centímetro, con dedos temblorosos llegó hasta uno de mis dedos y la presión se hizo sorprendente para sus casi 11 meses.

_-Está sonriendo?.-_

_-Sí, eso parece, tiene las pupilas dilatadas, debe estar soñando.-_

_-Entonces está inconsciente?.-_

_-Ya….no sé en donde esta Edward.- _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Manzanas – I.S POV**_

-Perdiste!.- me gritó Kate en la cara.

-Ya me aburrí.- resoplé.

-Sí, yo también, eres un asco para el poker. Deberías decirle al chico maravilla que te enseñe a jugar sucio.- hice una mueca y me dejé caer en el colchón.

-Bueno Kate, él me enseña a jugar sucio…- batí mis pestañas para ella.

-Ew Bella!.-

-Cuatro malditos días! Quiero volver a mi casa ya mismo.- tan pocos días que me separaban de mi familia, mi casa, mi nueva casa, con mi esposo, con mi hija, con mi bebé.

-Oye, no la has pasado tan mal. Conseguiste varias cosas buenas, tienes trabajo de aquí a unos tres años más o menos.- asentí a las palabras de mi amiga, había conseguido varios guiones interesantes para desarrollar y algunas ediciones perfectas para ponerme a adaptar. Estaba ansiosa por empezar con ello, pero más deseaba llegar y abrazar a mi familia.

-No hay trabajo que me haga estar más ansiosa por verlos a ellos Kate. Nada los reemplaza.- me aovillé en la cama y sonreí a mi amiga.

-A veces creo que eres como las películas de Disney, siempre terminan felices y tú encuadras perfecto en una de ellas.- lancé una carcajada y me removí en el lugar, miré el techo de la habitación en la que me estaba hospedando hace casi un mes. Desde hace varios meses, mi vida parecía estar llena de rosas, dulces, sol, felicidad, amor y mucho amor. Y vivía cada uno de los días como si fuera el último.

-No exageres, me tomó años y mucho sufrimiento llegar a este final de Disney. Sabes, ….Tengo hambre.-cambié de tema drásticamente, no quería caer en los lugares comunes nuevamente.

-Oh, he vivido cuatro semanas cumpliendo tus antojos, Edward tendrá que pagarme por eso.-

-Any que quieres comer?.- le dije a mi vientre, acariciándolo por encima.

-Te das cuenta que tienes más ombligo que vientre? Estas segura que estas embarazada? No serán gases?.-

-KATE!.-

-Es increíble que ya le pongas nombre, aún tienes el semen caliente. Bella pareces desnutrida!.-

-Joder! Puedes callarte, me vas a traer algo para comer?.-

-Y qué quiere el alien?.- iba a golpearla, mira que llamar a mi hijo Alien!

-Dulce, dulce, dulce, chocolate, crema, y Lays.-

-Qué asco!.-

-Por favooooor! Serás la madrina de él si me traes todo eso.- casi me sentí miserable cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos y un brillo de esperanza se dejó entrever. Aunque no tenía idea quien iba a serlo, Kate estaba en uno de los primeros lugares con toda seguridad.

-Perra, eso no es justo!.- levantó su dedo medio y se dio vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Miré a mi mesa de luz, y tomé mi celular, descubrí que tenía cientos de llamadas de Edward y de la oficina, mi estómago dio un vuelco y me asusté de tan sólo imaginar que algo malo sucedía allá. Mentalmente hice el cálculo de que Charlie debería estar allí, pero no podía ser algo relacionado con él. Había tenido una larga charla antes de que viajara, no quería que tuviera más discusiones con Edward. Me había prometido tener un poco más de paciencia y llevarse mejor pero aun así no se sentía como si Charlie estuviera en problemas. La imagen de mi hija primó ante todas, Edward y ella eran mi temor. Marqué con dedos temblorosos su móvil y esperé que el repiqueteo del sonido acabe prontamente para escuchar su voz y calmar la sensación de desesperación que estaba inundándome.

Trague saliva y me levanté de la cama caminando en círculos cuando el llamado número cinco seguía sin contestar, lo intenté en la oficina y nadie contestaba, pensé en llamar a Alice, pero no estaba muy segura de dónde se encontraría ella, así que probé con Carlisle y el buzón de voz me dio de lleno. Lancé el celular al colchón, mi pecho empezó a explotar en mi interior, Edward tenía que estar bien, ella tenía que estar bien. Corrí al tocador cuando sentí la náusea muy cerca de mi garganta, pero nada pasó cuando intenté vomitar, entonces mi desesperación pareció incrementarse y caí en cuenta que la única persona débil que había dejado en Seattle, era Edward. Recordé los duros meses de control, de contención, y sus llamadas, él siempre recurría a mi cuando todo parecía desbordarlo. Recordé mi casilla llena de mensajes, corrí a mi celular de nuevo y escuché cada uno de ellos, respiré tranquila cuando sólo pedía comunicarse conmigo, pero los últimos parecían ser más desquiciados.

Nada alcanzó ser lo suficientemente tranquilizador para que mi cabeza no disparara miles y miles de teorías, me sentía fatal con cada mal pensamiento, no quería imaginar más escenarios desastrosos. Y ahora estaba segura que no era sólo nada. Corrí al baño y vomité algo de lo que había comido durante la tarde, humedecí una toalla y la pasé por mi boca y frente para limpiarme, cuando atiné a levantarme, cientos de cuadros de colores amplificados en diferentes tamaños atacaron mi visión, el lavabo se veía lejos y cerca y eran más de tres, mis manos temblaron y con torpeza manoteé el objeto fijo más cercano que me rodeaba para soportar la caída, mis ojos pesaron toneladas y me dejé caer con un atronador golpe seco sobre el piso.

.

.

.

.

_**Limones – I.S POV**_

Mis labios ardían, se sentían gordos, inflados, y podía jurar que tenía algunas cortaditas ínfimas en el más relleno de ellos. Por supuesto no sirvió para que me detuviera, pero sabía que tenía que darles un respiro. Manejar hasta la casa Cullen, le resultó a Edward la tarea más complicada de toda su vida. Quiero creer que de toda su vida, inflando mi ego Swan. La desesperación por llegar a su casa, no parecía impedimento para detenernos en algunos lugares y besarnos un poco más de lo que ya lo veníamos haciendo en la noche desde que había subido al Volvo. Pero la temperatura no estaba ayudando, y el desenfreno con el que él atacaba mis labios se volvió peligroso para mi virginidad, así que decidí dejar los juegos hasta llegar a la casa. Qué diablos? Yo pensaba hacer algo?

-Edw..Edward…- me las arreglé para soltar entre mordidas y ciega. Salí del auto casi de inmediato, y su rostro me atacó tan pronto giramos para entrar por la puerta principal. Mis pies parecían bailar, mientras él nos guiaba por el camino y yo a tientas intentaba no romperme la cabeza contra la cerámica. Escuché cerrarse la puerta de un portazo, que imaginé había sido con cualquier otra parte del cuerpo de Edward que no fueran sus manos, ya que estaban muy cómodamente acariciando mi trasero desde hace varios minutos.

-Dios…se van a despertar…- susurré en su boca. Por supuesto no obtuve respuesta y levanté mi cuello para darle mejor acceso. Jodida mierda, esos labios, esa lengua, esa barba iban a terminar con mi cordura. Me apreté a su pecho, y casi, casi, sentí vergüenza de refregar mis pequeños senos contra su pecho marmóreo. Lo escuché gemir quedito y nos detuvimos al comienzo de las escaleras.

-Basta! Tu no quieres dormir parece.- dijo entre risas, acariciando mis muslos.

-Vamos a dormir.- respondí, y sentí como todo mi cuerpo lanzaba una carcajada general, me volteé y fui subiendo las escaleras muy coquetamente, consciente de que lo tenía detrás de mí, devorando mi trasero. Sus pisadas se hicieron pesadas y muy pronto alcanzó mi paso.

-Dónde…-

-En mi cuarto.- se apresuró a contestar, sin darme tiempo a terminar la frase. Antes de que pudiera saltar feliz a su cama, un pensamiento asaltó mi mente y me detuve a mitad de camino.

-Tu…cuarto. En tu cuarto ha dormido Rosalie?.- pregunté, y Edward pareció más blanco de lo que era con mi pregunta, vi como su nuez de adán descendía y ascendía en unos instantes y sus ojos revolotearon por las paredes del pasillo.

-Sí.- estaba muy cerca de largarme a llorar y golpearlo en la otra ceja para estropear su linda carita. Pero qué diablos? Yo ya sabía eso, que estupidez, es su novia, dónde iba a dormir?

-Podemos dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes que Alice apartó para mí?.- una culposa voz salió de mi garganta y con ello Edward pareció entender mis palabras y asintió sin problemas. Caminamos en silencio hasta la habitación donde supuestamente iba a pasar la noche, después de una ardua velada de estudio y la Colonización. Edward cerró la puerta tras nosotros y me acerqué al edredón dorado que adornaba la gran cama.

-Voy a darme una ducha y buscar ropa Bella.- lo miré por sobre mi hombro y le di una escueta señal de haberlo escuchado. Me acerqué al borde de la cama y me senté allí, como autómata recorrí en mi mente todas las últimas caricias, besos y palabras que él había tenido conmigo. De verdad quería dormir? No sabía cuán lejos estaba preparada para llegar con él, pero deseaba descubrirlo, deseaba tener más de él, y sobre todo necesitaba tener este tipo de experiencias. Hice un puño de mis manos a mis costados sobre el colchón, y me sorprendí de encontrar una pijama preparada con una pequeña tarjeta pegada al frente.

"_Si llegas a venir a casa, espero podamos hablar de lo que pasó. Discúlpame. Te quiero, Ali_"

Quité la nota y tome la pijama para darme una rápida ducha antes de que él llegara. En mi vida había pasado la noche con un hombre, y estaba ansiosa por experimentar esa primera vez con Edward. Oh Dios! Y si ronca? O peor, y si yo ronco? MIERDA! Yo hablo en las noches, Renée siempre me lo había mencionado, carajo! Pensará que soy sonámbula? Y cómo será en la mañana? Me verá horrible, completamente huraña, con el pelo en un nido. Me cepillé los dientes con fuerza, tanta que pude saborear la sangra entre mis encías. Dios, Cálmate Bella, el chico no necesita que lo asustes con dientes rojos. Me lavé la cara por como enésima vez, me animé a toquetear en el botiquín del tocador y encontré algunas fragancias, no parecían muy delicadas para mi piel, olían a geriátrico viejo, así que decidí mejor no ponerme nada y salí hacia el cuarto. Aún no había llegado, me adelanté y quité el edredón con las sábanas para meterme adentro y calentar el lugar. Estaba helando afuera y de seguro la mejor forma de terminar la noche era acurrucándome en Edward. De qué lado le gustará dormir? Ya me quedé con el izquierdo, que se joda por llegar tarde.

Cerré mis ojos un momento, inundando mi nariz en la mullida almohada y la oscuridad me atrapó entre los sueños.

.

.

.

El sonido de agua escurriendo me aturdió por unos instantes, y casi salté de la cama cuando un trueno estalló en el cielo, y la noche se volvió de día por unos segundos. Me agité entre las sábanas y recorrí toda la habitación. Dónde diablos estaba? Me moví por el colchón hasta chocar mi pierna desnuda con una superficie cálida.

Jesucristo!

Él estaba, boca abajo sobre la almohada con sus labios levemente abiertos y su respiración acompasada, sus manos yacían debajo de su cabeza, repase su cuerpo debajo de las sábanas. Estaba vestido con una desgastada camiseta blanca, y con unos pantalones de algodón azul oscuro. Otro trueno me hizo chillar y me tapé la boca antes de despertarlo, sus cejas se fruncieron y pareció intentar despertarse pero siguió inconsciente. Cómo diablos me había llegado a dormir?

Me derrumbé en la almohada, sin permitirme parpadear lo observé en cada detalle, durmiendo tan plácidamente, las mangas de la camiseta dejaban al descubierto sus brazos, hasta muy cerca de sus hombros. La espalda subía y bajaba en suaves movimientos, recorrí toda su columna hasta toparme con el cobertor que cubría su trasero. Mis manos picaron por amasar sus nalgas, aunque sea por encima de la tela. Volví a su rostro y adoré los pequeños movimientos que hacían sus cejas y su nariz, parecía estar debatiendo algo en su mente, una de sus piernas se paseó por el colchón lentamente hasta chocar con la mía. Me arrimé a su cuerpo y delicadamente tomé su brazo que yacía bajo la almohada, lo pase por encima de mi vientre y respiré muy cerca de su rostro. Edward parpadeó unos instantes hasta acostumbrar la visión, por unos segundos pareció sorprendido de verme allí pero todo se disipó cuando me sonrió y acercó sus labios a mi boca. Me acomodé de lado y enganché mis brazos a su cuello, sus manos volaron a mi cintura y terminé estrellada contra su pecho.

-Te dormiste…- susurró en mi rostro.

-Lo siento…-respondí llenando sus mejillas de más besos.

-No importa, ya te despertaste y ya me despertaste…-un cálido camino de besos descendió por mi cuello, mi boca se resecó y cerré mis ojos disfrutando las llamaradas de calor que atacaban mi cuerpo. No me resistí en pasar mis manos por su espalda, y recordar bajo mis dedos cada uno de sus músculos, cada contorno, estaba ansiosa por sentir el calor de su piel, apreté la camiseta deseando hacerla añicos. Edward deslizó su manos por mis costados tan suavemente, mi cuerpo estaba desesperado por él, terminé bajo su cuerpo con su labios lamiendo mi cuello, mordiendo mi clavícula, los sonidos me rasgaban la garganta, estaba en éxtasis, no detuve mis gemidos cuando sus manos encontraron mis piernas desnudas y fueron subiendo a los lados, con la tela de mi pijama enrollándose, centímetro a centímetro. Me inquieté cuando pasó por los elásticos de mi ropa interior, Edward no sería capaz de obligarme a nada, o por lo menos eso imaginaba. Pero las sensaciones parecían ser demasiado correctas y no me sentía temerosa de cómo iban yendo. Me imaginé siendo un poco más ruda que él, devorando su cuerpo de manera bestial, pero ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, aunque una vaga idea de violación arremetió mi cabeza, claro que no iba a hacerle daño, pero estaba peligrosamente cerca de voltearlo y arrancar su ropa con agilidad. Con asombrosa naturalidad alejé mis brazos de su cuerpo y los levanté por encima de mi cabeza esperando que la tela del pijama saliera totalmente de mi cuerpo. Dios, vería mis senos! Él me sonrió de lado y quitó la prenda sin alejar sus ojos de los míos, ni de broma iba a quedarme semidesnuda delante suyo sin siquiera verle un pezón. Para mí maravilla Edward parecía ser muy eficiente con mis quejas mentales, casi que se arrancó la camiseta y voló por los aires. Con un poco más de fuerza de la normal, posó sus manos debajo de mi cuerpo, y levantó mi torso del colchón para chocar con su pecho desnudo, mis pechos revotaron en el suyo y la fricción de las pieles se hizo demasiado exquisita. Acuné sus mejillas y lo acerqué a mis labios, desesperada por demostrarle como me tenía. Me dejó sobre las sabanas nuevamente y cayó sobre mí delicadamente sin ejercer demasiada presión, dejé mis piernas a cada lado de sus caderas, sus ojos se volvieron oscuros, y leí la necesidad de más en ellos, imaginaba que los míos estaban en iguales condiciones. Aún con el cobertor cubriendo la mitad de nuestros cuerpos, el calor que sentía entre mis piernas era fácilmente reconocible en Edward, los roces se hicieron desquiciantes para mí. Una necesidad jamás reconocida en mi cuerpo parecía estar a punto de estallar. Éramos magnéticos, su cuerpo se unió demasiado pronto al mío, y agradecí su desesperación, abrí mis piernas e inexpertamente embestí mi cadera con la suya. Su miembro se deslizó varias veces, arriba y abajo entre mis muslos, golpeando mi entrada, friccionando las partes, estaba a punto de saltar al abismo, mi temperatura se puso imposible, necesitaba pedirle que entrara.

Empujé a Edward lejos de mi rostro, debía respirar, lo quedé viendo unos segundos mientras nuestros cuerpos seguían estrellándose, reclamando pertenecerse. Delineé su mentón y baje hasta su pecho, acaricié sus pectorales, sus pezones y fui bajando por su vientre, su piel pareció estremecerse con mi toque, me lamenté por perder de vista sus hermosas esmeraldas, sus ojos permanecían cerrados ahora, disfrutando la sensación. Me incliné y besé en medio de su pecho, lamí la piel y rasguñé con mis uñas sus brazos, subí por sus hombros y clavé mis dedos allí. Edward fue directo a mis pechos, dejó suaves besos por cada uno de ellos, lamió las puntas y mordió los costados sensibles que rodeaban mis senos, chillé cuando la presión de sus dientes se hizo dolorosa, pero mi cerebro y mis ansías de sexo querían más dolor. Me sentía una total desquiciada, casi que asfixié su rostro contra mis pechos, no dejé que se terminara el ardor que sus mordidas me causaban, sus labios se llevaron uno de mis pezones a su boca, absorbiéndolo, su lengua se movió veloz por la punta, haciéndome explotar de placer. Casi me da algo cuando lo vi succionar tan fuertemente mi pecho y estirar mi seno del lugar, como si de alguna forma estuviera alimentándose de él. Con un último tirón dejó mi pecho y su mano se dedicó a acariciarlo mientras sus húmedos besos llegaban a mi vientre. Mi piel enrojeció de inmediato después de la succión, mi pezón parecía estar más grande de lo que lo recordaba.

-Bella…sólo…..dime cuando quieras detenerte….-nunca, por favor no te detengas nunca. Su descenso por mi cuerpo, inyectó adrenalina a mi entrepierna que desbordaba en humedad, sus labios dejaron de sentirse tan cálidos, cuando los besos terminaron en la tela de mis bragas. Dedos expertos se enroscaron a cada lado de ellas, y descendieron tortuosamente lento para mi desgracia, me sentí desfallecer.

-Alto…Edward….- mi pecho se batía con rapidez, me agité con el acercamiento, y mi corazón desbordaba. Yo necesitaba más, mucho más que eso, Edward se irguió y se llevó mis labios con furia a los suyos, mordí de la misma manera los suyos y me retorcí con su cuerpo estrellando mi entrepierna a cada segundo. Aferré mis piernas a su cadera e hice de su cuerpo una presa perfecta que no planeaba soltar, me moví con la misma intensidad que él arremetía contra mí. Su mano voló a sus pantalones y los bajó lo suficiente para dejarme ver la enorme erección bajo sus boxers.

Jodido cuerpo que me pedía quitarme las bragas y dejar abrirme por el suyo. Mi cabeza estaba quemándome con la decisión, gemí en la boca de Edward al sentir en toda su extensión la longitud de su duro miembro golpear la tela que cubrían mis muy sensibles labios, desbordando humedad para él.

-Yo…- él sujeto mis caderas con firmeza, y apoyo la totalidad de su cuerpo de una embestida, que de no ser por la tela que nos dividía, estaba segura que esa estocada entraría en mí-….Edward!- gemí, lloré, grité, algo parecido a un sonido, lo que sea que haya salido, pero terminó por acomodarnos y friccionarnos aún más.

Mi nuca terminó en una de sus manos que me apretaron a su rostro, chupé sus labios y me froté para él con tal desesperación.

-Ay por favor…..-

-Tu dime Bella….- me respondió, casi suplicándome que lo dejara. Tomé su mano libre a mi lado y la guié hasta mi vientre, no necesite continuar el camino cuando sus dedos ágiles encontraron el elástico de mis bragas y se metieron por debajo. Iba a llorar de felicidad al sentir su mano tocar mi intimidad, sus dedos acariciar mi pubis, viajando lentamente hasta mi clítoris, acariciarlo por encima, y terminar embebiéndose con mi lubricación.

-Dime más, por dios Bella….-

-Yo no sé…- no sabía qué diablos quería hacer, podía llegar más lejos, sí, pero, no sé. Edward estás matándome.

La facilidad con la que dos de sus dedos tocaban entre mis labios inferiores, me avergonzó, estaba tan caliente para él, se sentía tan resbaladizo todo.

-Ah…yo no sé…si pueda….-la quemazón en mi vientre empezó a bullir, y mi vagina se sentía arder con sus dedos, entonces si antes estaba por explotar, la intromisión lenta de uno de ellos terminó con mi cordura. Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y me sostuve con ambas manos del cuello de Edward, que petrificó su mirada, totalmente cargada de deseo disfrutando de mi gesto, sus labios entreabiertos, su lengua descansando tras los dientes, sus esmeraldas devorándome. Y mi cuerpo, regalado para él, miles de gemidos se atoraron en mi garganta y mi único gesto fue abrir mi boca y observarlo con dolor mientras se hacía paso en mi interior, parpadeé un par de veces hasta acostumbrarme al movimiento de su mano.

-Bella…quieres que pare?.- idiota, y lo decía riendo, sus dedos se fueron sumando en mi interior y me retorcí en las sábanas del placer. Tomé su cabello entre mis manos y tiré de él para acercarlo a mi boca, nos besamos tan furiosamente que me fue difícil coordinar mi cadera, mis labios, mis manos, mis piernas, todo estaba desbordándoseme.

-Ssigue…sigue…- susurré extasiada, entre gemidos y besos húmedos, lenguas enredándose en nuestras bocas. Un remolino de dolor, placer, fuego, placer, placer, se acumuló allí abajo, y los dedos de Edward se hicieron veloces entre mis labios, tocando las paredes de mi vagina, rasgando mi interior, mojando su mano. Quitó su bóxer lo necesario para dejar libre su miembro, y la alerta en mi cabeza golpeó con fuerza. No sabía bien a quien responder, la necesidad se hizo agonizante, y mi cabeza me retenía. Mi cuerpo se maravilló con la vista, perfecto, con la punta resplandeciente rebosando en semen. Oh Dios Santo, en serio quiero esto? Joder que sí!

-Dime si quieres…- no me preguntes, no me preguntes a mí Edward, estoy totalmente KO para contestar, joder sigue tocándome así! Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos con la súplica marcada de que no dejara todo en mis manos, y menos cuando la suya me embestía de esa forma.

-Ah…ahhh…- Diablos, me voy a morir antes de sentirla dentro.

-Carajo Bella, me estas matando, necesito…cog…-tapé sus labios con mi boca y me lancé a besarlo nuevamente, amagué a acercar mi mano hasta su miembro, mis dedos temerosos rodearon la longitud, y ambos gemimos en nuestras bocas con el tacto. Dejé mi mano tiesa sobre él disfrutando el calor de su piel, la rigidez de su pene. Edward rodeó mi mano con la suya y me animó a masturbarlo, comencé con tímidos movimientos, de arriba hacia abajo.

-Así?...-pregunté idiotizada con su miembro, chocando la punta contra mi pelvis, mojándome de él, arrastrando el líquido por mi cuerpo.

-Así…-respondió, y aceleré mis caricias en él, que despertaron la voracidad de sus movimientos en mí interior.

-Edward!...ah..-ninguno quiso detenerse, mi cabeza daba vueltas, mi mano empezaba a doler, pero no importaba nada, no quería parar, no quería que el parase. Edward apoyó su frente en la mía, y nuestras respiraciones golpeaban la agitación de nuestros pechos. Su cadera comenzó un vaivén sobre mi mano, me sentía siendo follada por él, aunque no lo estuviera, los movimientos, su pene mojando mi cuerpo, sus dedos en mi interior.

-Ah…Ed..-nos movimos con más premura, el comienzo de mi final empezó por alterar todo mis sentidos, la espiral de dolor y placer se incrementó en unos segundos, me moví como loca sobre su mano.

-Bellaa…- me agité y mis gemidos se hicieron vergonzosos, mi garganta pedía más que eso y mis labios se resecaron tanto que mi lengua no alcanzaba a humedecerlo. Edward se alejó uno centímetros de mí y se posicionó en el centro, con su miembro entre mis piernas, dejé de tocarlo y él se encargó de la tarea final, mientras sus dedos me embestían. Si inclinó sobre mi vientre y acercó su rostro hasta mi entrepierna, los movimientos se acrecentaron y llorisqueé del placer cuando su boca mordió mi clítoris sobre mis bragas. Me aferré a las sábanas y estiré mi cuerpo, abriendo mis piernas con la más deliciosa sensación que había experimentado en toda mi vida. Me resigné a dejar salir todos mis gemidos, y no ahogarme en el camino, la mano de Edward salió rápido de mi interior, dolorosamente rápido y una caliente humedad mojó la tele de mis bragas. Miré hacia abajo donde nuestros cuerpos parecían unirse, y su miembro terminaba de descargar las últimas muestras de su clímax sobre mi ropa interior, sobre mi vagina. Jodida mierda! No faltó mucho más para sentir el líquido tocar mi piel, traspasando la tela, apenas era consciente de que eso estaba sucediendo. Sentí el cuerpo de Edward caer a mi lado, y su respiración agitada golpearme. La suavidad de las caricias que dejaba en mi muslo, llegaron hasta mi centro y colocó su mano sobre mi intimidad, presionando la mojada superficie, sintiendo el líquido abordar toda mí entrepierna.

-Y….eso….es...es básicamente dormir.-

-Nunca había dormido así.- respondí entre risas.

Edward me abrazó a su cuerpo, y me sentí inmensamente feliz entre la piel de su pecho, dejé mi mejilla descansar sobre él y me relajé entre sus brazos.

-Me siento incómoda con…..mojada.-él se escondió entre mis cabellos para reír a carcajadas, lo pellizque para alejarlo y se removió unos centímetros.

-Quítatelas.-

-Y quedarme desnuda? Estás loco.-

-Dios Santo, tú estabas aquí hace un minuto o era tu gemela? Que me falta ver? Tienes algo escondido?.- resoplé y me cubrí con las mantas.

-Tú estás semi vestido.- Edward enarcó una ceja y se removió a mi lado para quitarse la ropa, en un santiamén quedó desnudo a mi lado con las sábanas cubriendo la mitad inferior.

-Feliz?.- le hice una mueca, y me resigné a seguir su camino. Me estiré entre las sábanas y me quité la última ropa interior que me quedaba, totalmente mojada. El aire entre mis piernas me estremeció, me sentí totalmente vulnerable a su lado, y apreté mis piernas para salvaguardar mi intimidad.

-Si te llegas a propasar, le diré a Charlie.- le advertí.

* * *

**_Hola queridas lectoras, lamento haberme demorado un poco más, pero DICIEMBRE siempre es caótico para la mayoría del UNIVERSO, así que quise tomarme estas semanas de fiestas para reglarles este capítulo, es extenso, así que espero sea de su agrado. Quiero desearles un MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, q sea próspero para todos nosotros y un poquito menos injusto. _**

**_Gracias infinitas por leerme, este es mi primer fic, y realmente pongo todo de mi para hacerlo, no soy muy buena escritora, pero hago lo que puedo, que sólo alguna de ustedes aprecie eso, es realmente reconfortante._**

**_Quiero contarles también, que desde hace unos días tengo Beta oficial, así q espero ella me ayude a hacer menos desastroza la historia XDD Diana será quien me ayude, ella ya esta con su trabajo en los primeros captíulos asi que cuando alcanze los últimos lo sabrán, pero también tengo a Noris mi pequeña betita que me ayuda a corregir muchas cosas que se me pasan, asi que miles de gracias a ella q la adoro!  
_**

**_En el anterior capítulo me olvidé de mencionar, que en el final la canción que canta Edward se llama THE TOURIST de Radiohead, estoy enamorada de esa canción, y me imagine realmente a Rob cantándola. Perdonen si en este cap, se marean un poco con los terminos técnicos musicales, es probable que los use mucho porque bueno, yo soy músico y esa es mi carrera y profesión asi que no puede faltar eso aquí, si tienen dudas, sólo marquenmelo, y me encargaré de especificar cada uno de mis términos._**

**_Muchas Gracias y nos vemos en un par de semanas. _**

**_Mordiditas, Regina _**


	18. Chapter 18

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

* * *

Chapter 18

_**Limones – B.S POV**_

Ninguna superficie parecía más blanda, más suave y más reconfortante, era protector, era dulce, olía a fresco, cálido, y me hacía cosquillas, sobre mi columna, recorriendo mi piel, asiéndome a su pecho, escondí mi rostro en el hueco entre su barbilla y cuello, respire su piel, su esencia, acaricie su barba, memoricé en mis dedos sus mejillas, sus pómulos, sus ojos, sus cejas. Elevé mi rostro y besé cada rincón de su mandíbula hasta llegar a sus labios, cargué de energías mi cuerpo con el reconfortante calor que emanaba. Su mano se llevó mi pierna hasta descansar en su cadera, la rodee y lo envolví para mí, como toda la noche lo había sido, mío. Ya no me sentía demasiado vergonzosa, aunque las sábanas me hacían el trabajo más fácil, disfrute de la libertad de no temer por mi cuerpo. Me sorprendí de pasar la noche en el sueño más acogedor de toda mi vida, cuando el placer de sus caricias explotó en mi cuerpo en un maravilloso clímax, me imagine removiéndome incómoda entre sus brazos, nunca había compartido la cama con nadie que no fuese mi oveja peluche, y una que otra amiga en las pijamadas, obviamente, ninguna comparada con esta. Comenzando porque estaba desnuda bajo las sábanas. Al diablo todo aquello, ni de broma cambiaba los hermosos brazos de Edward, su perfecto níveo pecho, sus besos deslumbrantes durante la noche rozando mi espalda, mi nuca, sus manos atrapando mi cintura.

Un gruñido remolón desató mi alerta y me alejé unos centímetros de su lado para darle espacio, no parecía estar muy despierto aun pero sus movimientos daban cuenta de la pronta visualización de sus hermosas esmeraldas. Y entre pestañeos rápidos, sonrisas escondidas y desperezos, mis ojos por fin tuvieron su regocijo cuando conectaron con los suyos. Me envolví entre las sábanas sin importarme dejarlo desnudo y me ruboricé por la vista, volví a su rostro divertido, con brazos en alto, estirándose por la cama, Edward me vio, sus mejillas sonrosadas, labios entre abiertos y las imposibles pestañas parpadeando de a ratos, focalizando en mi rostro.

-Hola…-soltó, y aún con los cambios de la mañana, su voz me seguía pareciendo gloriosa.

-Buen día…- respondí entre avergonzada y acalorada de tener mi pierna a su alrededor. Sus manos volaron por debajo de las sábanas que me tenían atrapada y encontraron mi cuerpo rápidamente, me estrechó por la cintura y me apegó a su pecho. Jadeamos cuando el calor de nuestra piel se encontró, mis senos apretados sobre su marmóreo cuerpo, la caliente piel de él deslizándose sobre la mía, las cosquillas de los finos bellos de su pecho acariciando entre mis tetas. Inconscientemente mi cadera dio unos pequeños movimientos que estrellaron con la suya. Sus ojos se volvieron hambrientos, y una electrizante necesidad vapuleó mi cuerpo de pies a cabezas, llevé mi labio inferior a mis dientes y contuve las ganas de envolver sus labios con los míos.

-Swan, te ves bastante bien para estar recién levantada.- retuve la enorme sonrisa que iba a dejar salir, y llevé una de mis manos a su brazo. Mierda, que lindos y duros músculos tenía! Acaricie la zona hasta llegar a su hombro y me acerqué a él.

-Puedo decir lo mismo…-susurré, embobada con el brazo, y como respuesta él tensó la zona, enarque una ceja y me sonrió de lado-…no es tan impresionante de todas formas.- resoplé y me separé de él.

-Quítate la baba…-sus dedos volaron a mi labios y limpiaron la ficticia estela de baba que según él, yo despedía. Lo quité de un manotazo, y me acomodé mirando el techo.

-Sabes…no soy sólo un cuerpo bonito, tengo sentimientos…- llorisqueó, rodé los ojos y y resoplé por el ataque de vanidad.

-Te levantes así de idiota todos los demás días?.-

-Por lo general,….no. Influye mucho con quien me despierte.- lo pateé por debajo de las sábanas, y de un movimiento brusco estuve atrapada entre sus brazos aplastada debajo de su pecho.

-Edward!..mme estas asfixiando!...- me esforcé por decir. Intenté crear un poco de distancia con mis manos sobre sus pectorales, y otra vez la maldita sensación de necesidad de él me consumía. Mi piel parecía magnética a la suya, mis palmas se solidificaron a su pecho y me estanque en el movimiento. Un pequeño levantamiento me dejó respirar nuevamente, y me prendí de sus hermosas esmeraldas, la hipnótica mirada que siempre me daba, los verdes más verdes, mi propio Forks en sus ojos, el melisma de tonalidades más lindas que jamás había visto, y la preciosa oscuridad que me absorbía en cada gesto. Sus pestañas permanecieron estáticas por algunos segundos y fue el instante necesario para llevarme de nuevo a las adictivas sensaciones que me generaba. Mi corazón estalló en mil repiqueteos, dejé mis manos vagar hasta su nuca y las suyas envolvieron con grácil facilidad mi torso, con los codos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, sus labios atacaron dulcemente mi cuello, humedeciendo todo el camino hasta llegar a mi pecho. Enterré mis dedos en su cabello y lo apreté a mi cuerpo.

Con recelo dejé que sus manos dibujaran caricias sobre mis pechos, mis costados, mis muslos, nunca pude sentir más que su toque sobre mi piel, Edward era tan delicado en cada movimiento, si estaba excitado, nunca lo noté, mantuvo su cadera lejos de mi cuerpo, evitando el contacto más peligroso. Lo agradecí internamente, aunque él fuera demasiado cuidadoso, no sabía cómo podría llegar a responder, mis ansías por él desbordaban mi raciocinio.

La necesidad de tener más de él despertó el tacto, con manos hambrientas recorrí su espalda y pecho, mis dedos trazaron una línea por su columna hasta el cuello donde rodeé sus mejillas y elevé su rostro hacia el mío.

-Por favor, detente…- supliqué, acaricié sus pómulos y Edward parecía estar teniendo un pensamiento doliente.

-Bella….tú…eres tan hermosa, tan adictiva para mí, no quiero dejar de tocarte o besarte….- mi corazón dio un vuelco y me atoré con la saliva al escucharlo, jamás había escuchado de sus labios palabras con significados más profundos que las mundanas conversaciones que solíamos tener.

-Edward….-me besó en la frente y se acercó a mis labios lentamente.

-Yo no estoy seguro de ti Bella.- sus ojos se cerraron y maldije el momento que eligió cerrarlos, necesitaba leer en ellos algo más que sus palabras.

-No entiendo….- susurré.

-De lo que siento por ti, no me gusta sentirme tan dependiente de alguien, me fascinas de todas las maneras, y me aterra el imaginar no tenerte.- Oh Dios Edward, yo siento lo mismo, yo te amo mi amor, déjame ser tuya.

-Edw..-

-Shhh…-me silenció con un pequeño beso en mis labios-…no me siento bien teniéndote entre mis brazos, sabes? Me siento un bastardo afortunado…-

-Porqué? Yo quiero estar contigo…-sus palabras fueron cavando de a poco en mi pecho, lo sentía alejarse de mí y eso me estaba desesperando, porque?

-Ahora lo sé, pero…eres tan linda, tan pura, tan perfecta…-

-No soy perfecta Edward, tampoco soy tan linda, y si te refieres a mi virginidad, bueno….si, pero he visto porno, ves? No soy tan pura, porque te alejas de mi?.- casi sollocé, él rio y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón arrastrando mi cuerpo al suyo. Dejé mis manos en su pecho y apoyé mi barbilla sobre ellas.

-Viste porno?...-estrechó sus ojos y me lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-No, en realidad no…- mordí mi labio y me escondí de su escrutinio.

-No me refería a eso Bella, y creo que tú eres lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender lo que acabo de decirte.- y que podía hacer con ello? Me seguía gustando de la misma forma a pesar de los contras que él veía como barreras.

-Yo no te gusto?...no quieres enamorarte de mí?...- me abofeteé mentalmente cuando vi sus ojos ampliarse por mi pregunta, y tal vez había ido demasiado lejos.

-A quien no le gustarías? Quien no podría enamorarse de ti Isabella Swan? – bien, vete por la tangente cobarde.

-Ok.- solté.

-Si….me gustas...mucho.- pronunció con vehemencia, su mirada fija sobre la mía, levantó mi mentón y me acercó a sus labios, su beso fue cálido, lento, disfrute de la humedad absorbiendo mi boca, tímidamente asomé mi lengua y delineé su labio inferior, un gruñido de su parte despertó la voracidad de su deseo que terminó por dejarme de espaldas sobre las sábanas, desnudos recorriendo nuestros cuerpos, sin temor. Con la aplastante necesidad de querer más y más de él, gemí a cada rocé, a cada toque, enrosqué mis piernas en su cadera, y lo atrapé en un abrazo perfecto. Su boca devoró la mía con la misma intensidad, y una angustiante sensación se instaló en mi pecho, como agua entre mis dedos, el parecía alejarse de mí, deshacerse.

-Yo te quiero así Edward, no me importa que creas que no te merezco, déjame demostrarte que puedes ser feliz conmigo, tu amas a Rosalie?.-

-Bella…no es eso….-

-La amas?..-presioné, me estaba desesperando su respuesta, yo sabía muy en el fondo que la negativa iba a primar, pero nada era certero en él.

-No se cómo decir esto, sin sonar como un hijo de puta pero….no amo a Rose, no te amo a ti, no sé cómo se siente amar a alguien…- mi cuerpo pareció colisionar contra un camión de piedras y caer derrotado sobre la cama, por unos segundos todas mis extremidades dejaron de funcionar y perdieron la estabilidad, tragué saliva y me reincorporé, desafiante, altanera, simulando normalidad.

-Cómo sabes que no amas a alguien si no sabes cómo es amar?.- me sentía estúpida, intentando revivir a alguien de un tiro en la sien. Respiración boca a boca funcionará?

-En algún momento, sé que lo sabré…-

-Estas…estas…alejándome porque…no me amas? crees que no soy buena para ti….…-

-No, yo, no creo ser bueno para ti..-replicó con un poco más de voz.

-Y eso no lo tengo que decidir yo? Porque quieres elegir por mí?.-

-Creo que todo este tiempo, he elegido por mí. Bella, eres cariñosa, compañera, divertida, preciosa, sabes cuantos chicos querrían tenerte de novia? Y tú vienes y te fijas en mi…... Simplemente no me interesa una relación contigo, ni con nadie, estoy bien así, y eso no es lo que tú quieres de mi.-

-Que crees que yo quiero?.- Bueno, al menos si no era mío, no sería de nadie?

-Un novio. Que te lleve a casa, te compre flores, se lleve fenomenal con tus padres y te haga el amor en el bosque rodeada de velas con una sábana en el pasto después de tu graduación?...- Eww, nada más alejado de lo que esperaba de un novio-…muy rosa?

-Asquerosamente rosa. Y para tu información, no, no es lo que quiero.- mi mundo empezaba a asemejarse mucho más al de Edward Cullen, o más precisamente a lo que yo quería, estar a su lado, ser suya, cada día, sin importar las diferencias, su momento, mi momento. Al carajo, yo iba a obligarlo a estar conmigo de ser necesario.

-Pues deberías.- soltó como una advertencia.

-Sólo te quiero a ti, no me importa que digas que no sabes cómo quererme, todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora, me ha encantado. Excepto por Rosalie, de preferencia quisiera que no fuera tu novia.- contesté con una mueca.

-De acuerdo y qué más?...- el sonrió de lado y lamió sus labios con extrema lentitud acercándose a mi rostro. El bastardo tiene que ser consciente de lo que genera.

-Edward a mí me gustas así, yo….yo te quiero…mucho…ese es tu problema? No sabes cómo lidiar con una novia? No sabes cómo querer a alguien? Crees que yo no soy lo suficientemente ruda para soportar quien eres tú? Déjame descubrirlo, pero por favor no me alejes.-

-Eso es muy egoísta de mi parte. Lo he sido desde que te vi por primera vez…..y eso no me gusta, tú no eres Rosalie….-

-Oh bien gracias por destacarlo…-

-Bella, Rosalie nunca fue el amor de mi vida, nos gustamos de niños y todo lo demás fueron sólo experiencias adolescentes, ella supo acoplarse a lo que quería, y lo aceptó así. Ambos fuimos el soporte del otro en muchas ocasiones, es como una estrecha amistad…con sexo. Yo no quiero tener una novia, no así, ni siquiera sé cómo llevar eso a cabo. Tú no estás hecha para eso, eres una mujer preciosa que merece todo su mundo rosa. De ninguna manera podría tener una relación contigo como la que llevo con Rose.- Maldita sea! No soy lo suficientemente ramera?, al diablo con el mundo rosa que él quería para mí. Yo necesitaba de su vida, necesitaba que me arrastrara con él, prefería ser daltónica.

-Tienes razón, yo no soy Rosalie…pero me gustas así mi amor….-pronuncié irguiéndome en mi lugar, tomé sus mejillas entre mis manos y dejé varios besos sobre sus labios, Edward se petrificó en su lugar, pero de a poco comenzó a responder -…no podría soportar verte en el maldito círculo con alguna otra chica, ni soportaría verte todas las noches tomando cocaína.- estrechó sus ojos y por unos instante lo vi tragar en seco con la ferocidad de mis palabras.

-No soy tan débil Edward, puedo ser inocente y pura como dices, pero no soy idiota. Es más sencillo de lo que crees, si no me quieres a tu lado, yo….esto….no funcionará…-me asombré de la rectitud de mis palabras y la dirección de la conversación, joder, no era tan complicado, porque diablos tenía que decidir por mí?-…yo ya escogí Edward.

-Bien…- su ceño se frunció y se alejó de mi lugar muy rápido. Mi cuerpo extrañó al instante la calidez de su piel y me abracé a las sábanas, conteniendo la furia. Mis ojos empezaron a picar y parpadeé varias veces para ahuyentar las lágrimas. Me ruboricé al ver su trasero levantarse de la cama y tomar su ropa, se colocó sus boxers y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Así iba a ser? Tan rápido? No iba a decirme nada más? Apreté con fuerza mi mordida, mi mandíbula dolía por la presión y presione mis rodillas con mis manos fuertemente. Oculté mi rostro entre mis cabellos y le di la espalda a la puerta de salida.

-Bella….-

-No digas nada Edward…- casi grité, la pelea contra mis lágrimas terminó y me dejé llevar por la humedad de ellas rodando por mis mejillas.

-Prefiero que no te enamores de mi.- sus ojos me vieron con pena, sus dientes apretados, sus nudillos blancos presionando la manija de la puerta, todo su cuerpo parecía estático, y a la vez desarmado.

-Lo siento, ya es tarde.- repliqué, entre dientes a punto de gemir con el llanto.

Me debatí en ponerme o no mi ropa interior, seguía ligeramente húmeda, y realmente no quería sentirme incómoda caminando o recordando la noche anterior. Tomé mi ropa rápidamente y salí pitando de la habitación de huéspedes, parecía estar todo en un desconcertante silencio, me sentía acechada en su casa, no tenía la mínima intención de cruzarme a Edward o a Alice. Sabía que no podía ser maleducada en casa ajena y aunque sea debía agradecer la estadía. Estaba llena de nervios, baje las escaleras, temerosa de hacer ruido y llamar la atención de alguien, pero todo parecía estar muerto en la planta baja. Algunas cortinas permanecían cerradas, el clima afuera era horroroso, la débil lluvia golpeaba el vidrio y nadie parecía estar allí. Caminé vacilante a la cocina, el repiqueteo del agua caer sonaba en el lugar, perfecta, nívea, resplandeciente, como todo en la casa de los Cullens.

-Isabella?.- volteé muy velozmente sobre mis pies, y allí en la entrada a la cocina, estaba tan sofisticada como todas aquellas veces que la había visto, Esme Cullen. Su mirada parecía de desconcierto, y me avergoncé al instante de encontrarme allí sola.

-Buenos Días Señora Cullen, acabo de bajar, no encontré a nadie en la sala y….-

-Esta bien, no tienes que explicarme, los chicos están dormidos aún, pensé que tú también lo estabas.- su voz me pareció más ruda y no eran dulces sonrisas las que me regalaba, se movió por la cocina con pulcritud, como todos sus gestos. Me congelé en mi lugar y guardé silencio mientras ella buscaba cosas en las repisas. Tragué saliva y enrosque mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, en una de ellas, llevaba hecha un bollo mi ropa interior, dios que vergüenza, me sentía asquerosa de tener aún eso conmigo.

-Quieres un café?.- pronunció, aún dándome la espalda y concentrada en sus quehaceres.

-No gracias Señora, me tengo que ir a mi casa, iré a avisarle a…-

-Edward está dormido, no creo que le guste que lo despierten.- mierda, Edward? Ahora si podía distinguir la rudeza en su voz, me encogí de hombros y fruncí mi ceño en su dirección. Qué diablos tenía conmigo esta mujer? No parecía la misma dulce Señora que en un principio conocí.  
Me lanzó una mirada de miedo por encima de uno de sus hombros y esquivé rápidamente la vista hacia la puerta de salida, quería huir de allí cuanto antes.  
-Puedo subir a buscar a Alice, Señora Cullen?.- mis voz se notó un poco más insegura, pero mantuve mi postura aún con mis pies retorciéndose en el suelo.

-Claro querida.- le dí una última mirada a la madre de Alice, que seguía ignorándome, con una mueca salí casi al trote del lugar y me encaminé hacia las escaleras, pisé el primer escalón y me quedé pensando en la actitud de Esme Cullen, habrá empezado mal el día? Discutió con su marido? O….Mierda no! Ella no podría saber lo que pasó con Edward o si? Mi cabeza estaba explotando, imaginando todas las formas en las que ella podía haberse enterado de lo sucedido con su hijo y yo. Tal vez tiene cámaras en la habitación de huéspedes, naaaa Edward nos hubiera detenido, o al menos eso creo. No lo pensé mucho más y salí disparada a la puerta de entrada, la abrí con delicadeza y salí de puntas de pie, la lluvia y el frío de noviembre estamparon en mi rostro, parpadee un par de veces y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Corrí hasta mi camioneta y me metí dentro buscando desesperadamente las llaves. Sequé mi rostro con el dorso de la mano y con el pie en el acelerador coloque la llave y arranque. Jamás había conducido tan a prisa, pero necesitaba huir de esa casa en lo inmediato, no quería ver a Edward, no quería toparme con Alice, y definitivamente no quería volver a ver a Esme Cullen.

Me di una larga ducha de agua caliente, sumergí la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua, y froté muy fuerte mi sien. Sentía recordar en cada rincón de mi cuerpo el tacto de Edward, sus besos, su lengua, el calor de su piel, odiaba sentirme así. Baje la vista a mi pecho, y tenía varias marcas sobre mi piel, entre mordidas y chupadas esparcidas entre mis senos, mi abdomen, me estremecí al recordar sus dientes morder mis pezones, chupar cada superficie. Repase las marcas sonrosadas con la punta de mi dedo, acariciando cada zona, me encantaba tenerlas, por lo menos, sabía que no había sido una mentira la última noche. Fue mío por unas horas, y me rendí a él, de alguna manera, me hacía sentir reconfortada. Todo había sucedido, todo había sido real.

Cómo tenía que seguir ahora? Imaginar que esto había ocurrido y recordar estos últimos días como bonitos momentos. No era muy difícil entender lo que me había dicho, pero era doloroso aceptar que él no me quería a su lado, aun teniendo el consuelo de que no quería una relación con nadie y que sólo disfrutaba de pasar el rato con su…..novia, u otra chica por ahí, cualquier chica, una como yo, que estúpidamente se había enamorado de él. Alguna vez Edward habrá sentido el amor de alguna chica? Él lucía como el perfecto chico del que cualquiera podría enamorarse, no era muy estúpido pensar que alguna de todas ellas estuviera realmente enamorada de él. Pero y él? Realmente nunca se había enamorado de nadie? Tenía mínimas esperanzas de que tal vez él podría fijarse en mí, y lo había hecho, pero no de la misma forma que yo. Y eso dolía, dolía como la mierda, no se sentía como cualquier rechazo, no me había dejado por otra, yo le gustaba pero no para pasar a un siguiente nivel, y tampoco deseaba estar con nadie de esa forma, lo cual lo hacía más complicado. Edward sólo quería estar solo, yo estaba enamorada hasta los huesos, y lo deseaba en cada beso, en cada contacto, me encantaba y estaba segura que lo amaba, y no había nada más complicado que luchar contra la nada. No era una chica, no era su familia, nada tan sencillo, nada tan trivial, él sólo no quería estar con nadie. Siempre estuve fuera de su vida, antes de intentar entrar. Me sentía impotente, descartada, desechable, y no tenía ninguna herramienta para luchar con alguien así. Él parecía frío, distante, la noche anterior había sido la única vez que había escuchado de sus labios palabras con más significancia que cualquiera de las últimas veces. Edward nunca se mostraba amoroso en público, ni conmigo, ni con Rosalie, sólo era sexo, pasión, besos desenfrenados, tactos, cuerpo, piel, nada, nada que me llevara a entender que él estaba enamorado. Y me sentía una idiota por no percatarme de ello mucho antes. Él no quería amar, no me amaba, y yo ya lo amaba demasiado.

Me arrastré por las escaleras, escuchando el eco de mis pisadas por la casa, Charlie aún no llegaba y ya era tarde, eso era raro, pero últimamente parecía ocultarme todo así que no me sorprendía que estuviera haciendo, noquieropensarque, con alguien o lo que sea. Tomé mi celular y le di una ojeada a los mensajes, todos de Alice.

_*Hola Bella, sé que sigues enfadada conmigo, te fuiste sin avisarme. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho.*_

_*Dime qué puedo hacer para remediarlo, de verdad que no quise comportarme así y ocasionar todo lo demás*_

_*Bella, contéstame por favor, insúltame, golpéame, pero no me quites la palabra, eso me hace sentir miserable*_

_*Bells, Bellita, Isa, BELLA! Sé que estás ahí, contéstame algún mensaje, perdóname por favor, PERDÓN*_

_*Qué pasó con Edward? Tiene cara de perro, y esta irascible*_ Irascible? Y por qué demonios él tendría que estar así? La jodida fui yo. Me acerqué a la mesa de la cocina y me senté a un lado en la silla, tomando una respiración profunda para contestar los estúpidos mensajes de Alice. Todo lo que necesitaba era un día sin ningún Cullen en mi vida y sería feliz, por el momento. Pulsé Responder y tecleé mi mensaje.

_*Es su naturaleza, no pasó nada*_ pulse enviar y dejé mi teléfono sobre la mesa para servirme un vaso de agua. Me atoré cuando a los segundos comenzó a vibrar y me acerqué a él para ver un nuevo mensaje de Alice.

_*Sólo hablándote de él consigo que me contestes*_ escupí un poco de mi agua y me golpeé mentalmente por ser tan descuidada, Alice no pierde ningún puto detalle.

_*Sigo enojada Alice, no quiero hablar contigo*_

Su respuesta no se hizo esperar y bufé antes de apagar mi teléfono.

_*Esperare por tu perdón, te quiero*_

La puerta de entrada se cerró con un golpe sordo y volteé en esa dirección, apenas pude dar dos pasos hacia ella cuando la figura de Charlie se estampó con mi cuerpo, me tambaleé, pero al instante recobré estabilidad y crucé miradas con él. Su ceño estaba fruncido y llevaba puesto el uniforme, algo estaba mal, él no trabajaba hasta tarde en un día como hoy, salvo por algún inconveniente de improvisto. Caminó por mi lado quitándose la chaqueta y lanzándola sobre la silla más cercana, se acercó al refrigerador y tomó una cerveza, me mantuve lejos de su paso.

-Papá, pasa algo?.-

Levantó la mirada y me escaneó de arriba abajo, su ceño se frunció nuevamente, le dio un largo trago a su botella y se dejó caer a un lado sobre la encimera.

-Sube a tu habitación y cámbiate por algo más abrigado, saldremos.- contestó rudamente, no me volvió a mirar después de eso, me quedé viéndolo sin entender nada de lo que sucedía y me acerqué a él nuevamente.

-Vamos a salir? A dónde? Iremos a cenar a lo de Billy?.-

-No iremos a cenar a lo de Billy, Isabella. Sólo sube y cambia tu ropa.- pues sí tenía que pasar algo malo para que me llamara por mi nombre completo. Dudé un momento en seguir preguntando o marcharme directo a mi habitación, pero opte por girar sobre mi pies y encaminarme a las escaleras. Él no parecía estar de muy buen humor, y no tenía ganas de que me lanzara a mi toda su mierda. Subí los escalones perezosamente, quemando mis sesos pensando qué diablos sucedía con él. Lo habrá dejado la mujer con la que sale? Me dijo que me fuera a cambiar, tal vez iremos a cenar con ella, por fin me la presentaría? Escuché el teléfono de la casa sonar y las pisadas de Charlie llegar hasta él, seguí mi camino hasta mi habitación.

-Isabella!.- me di la vuelta rápidamente al escucharlo y baje las escaleras lo suficiente para verlo junto al teléfono esperar por mí. Su rostro estaba rojo, parecía estar a punto de explotar con el aparato en sus manos, tragué saliva y bajé tímidamente. Si era alguno de los Cullens otra vez, mi papá me mataría. Dios que no fuera ninguno de ellos, ya había hablado con Alice, y Edward jamás se atrevería a llamar a mi casa, eso espero. Había apagado mi celular, mierda.

-Es para ti.- tomé el teléfono, mi mano temblaba, Charlie me lanzó una mirada de odio y salió de mi vista al instante, me quedé viéndolo partir hacia la cocina y tomé asiento en el sofá antes de preguntar quién demonios me llamaba a la noche.

-Hola?.-

-_Bella?.-_ oh por dios era peor que cualquier Cullen.

-Mamá? Que…-

-_Qué pasó? Porque tu padre tuvo que llamarme y decirme que tenías que volver a Phoenix?.-_ Mierda! Llamó a mi madre y le dijo que tenía que volver?

-Yo no sé...-

-_Bella que estás haciendo? Con quién te estas juntando cariño? Jamás escuché a Charlie tan enojado_.-

-No sé de qué me estás hablando mamá.-

-_Qué hiciste ayer?_.- Jodida mierda, él ya sabía todo, y mi madre también.

-Salí con una amiga de la escuela.- respondí susurrando, le di algunas miradas rápidas a la cocina buscando a Charlie. De todas formas no había mucho que ocultar si ya estaba enterado de todo.

_-Y qué pasó después?.-_

-Después de qué?.-

_-Isabella…-_

-René no sé qué quieres que te diga, no hice nada malo, papá esta paranoico, sólo salí por la noche con Alice y otros amigos a tomar algo, luego hubo una pelea y me fui del lugar cuando empezó todo. Qué hay de malo en eso?.-

-_Él me dijo que supuestamente estabas en casa de tu amiga estudiando y que te quedarías allí, y no es lo que me estás diciendo, y después que…..Estas saliendo con alguien?.-_ Dios Charlie te odio!

-Qué? No claro que no…yo ….- me atoré con la saliva y me hice un bollito sobre el sofá, lo último que necesitaba en mi día era hablar de Edward con mi madre.

-_No me mientas Isabella, por qué Charlie esta tan enojado de que pases tiempo con esa amiga tuya y el hermano?.-_

-Bien, no te alteres, ya no salgo con él de acuerdo,…-un pequeño estremecimiento golpeó mi pecho recordando la última noche con él, sus besos, sus caricias-…Charlie sólo está molesto porque piensa que él no es para mí, que es un…-

_-Chico problema, eso me dijo ayer…-_

-Mamá en serio está todo bien, Charlie quiere me vaya de su casa?.- un dolor punzante amenazó con explotar al pensar que tal vez mi padre no me quería con él. Tan difícil era aceptar que me gustaba Edward? Imagino que estaría más que feliz de saber que Edward no me quería a su lado.

_-Claro que no mi vida, él sólo está preocupado, sé que está todo bien Bella, yo confío en ti, no eres una niña que ande en malos pasos, pero me preocupa la gente con la que te juntas, las masas arrastran malas influencias a veces. Sé que eres responsable cariño, y tienes que aceptar que Charlie esta celoso, él no quiere verte con ningún chico, tenle paciencia.-_

-No puedo quedarme encerrada en la casa cocinando y limpiando todo el día mamá, él no quiere verme con nadie. Tengo derecho a salir.-

-_Lo sé amor, pero estas segura que ese chico no es un problema? No te estas dejando llevar por las hormonas? Y tu amiga?.-_ Todo era un problema con Edward Cullen, si supieras mamá….

-Tu confías en mi René, jamás haría algo que te lastimara a ti o a papá, ellos son buenas personas…-

_-Bella confío en ti, sólo ten un poco más de cuidado, si son buenas personas y los aprecias entonces trata de ser más comprensiva con Charlie, mantelo alegre, no te metas en problemas, si sabes que puedes molestarlo, evítalo. Hazlo feliz, compórtate como una niña buena, con el tiempo él sabrá aceptarlos.- _ja! Si claro, es fácil decirlo, Charlie jamás aceptaría a Edward. Cómo si tuviera que preocuparme por eso, él ya no estaba más en mi vida.

-Lo haré, lo prometo.-

_-Esa es mi chica. Ahora dime, te has estado cuidando con ese chico? Por qué terminaron?-_

-Dios, no quiero hablar de eso contigo, nunca René, no me preguntes esas cosas.-

_-Por qué no? Quiero saber, soy tu madre.-_

-Cómo esta Phil?.- ni muerta le hablaba sobre Edward a mi madre.

_-Esta bien, entendí el mensaje. Estamos bien, te extraño, cuando vendrás a verme? Pasarás Navidad allí también?.-_

-Yo también te extraño mamá. Aún no sé, tengo exámenes que rendir antes de las fiestas, te avisaré.

-_Bien, ahora ve y habla con Charlie, no me gusta que estén enfadados el uno con el otro.-_

-Pero si yo no sabía que él estaba enojado conmigo.-

_-Bueno, ahora lo sabes cariño, habla con él, y compórtate, te amo hija.-_

-Esta bien, adiós mamá yo también te amo.-

_-Adios amor, cuídate!.-_

Me levanté de mi lugar y fui en busca de Charlie, la cocina estaba sumergida en un absoluto silencio, mi padre estaba sentado con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa y el rostro perdido en la superficie. Respiré profundamente, me acerqué hasta él y tomé asiento al frente. Ningún movimiento o sonido de mi parte parecía dispersarlo. Apreté las manos sobre mis muslos, y arrastre mi silla para acércame a la mesa.

-Tienes que venir conmigo a la estación de policía a declarar por la pelea de ayer en el bar.- mi corazón dejó de latir por un segundo, y me congelé. Yo? Ir a declarar? Por una pelea, mierda!

-Qué? Por qué?- salté de mi lugar con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa, mi silla golpeó fuertemente con el suelo y Charlie refunfuñó.

-Qué diablos pasó ayer en Midnight?.- bien, de todas formas ya sabía que iba a pelear con él por eso, así que esto aceleraba las cosas.

-Papá yo lo siento, no quise mentirte…-

-Ahórrate las disculpas Bella, dime qué diablos fue lo que pasó?.- me lanzó una mirada furibunda y se levantó de su lugar para caminar por la cocina de lado a lado varias veces, mirándome de reojo, lleno de furia.

-Sólo fui con Alice a escuchar una banda tocar, bebimos algo, y nada más. Estábamos todos muy bien hasta que…-

-Estaba Edward Cullen ahí?.- Oh mierda! Se detuvo al medio de la cocina con las manos en su cadera estrechando los ojos hacia mí. Mordí mi labio y parpadeé un par de veces antes de contestar. Era mi fin de todas formas.

-Si.- contesté en un susurro.

-Ja! Porque mierda nunca escuchas lo que te digo? Siempre tienes que estar metida donde esta ese idiota? Qué diablos pasa por tu cabeza Isabella?.-

-Pero él no tiene nada que ver Charlie…- quise comerme las palabras cuando vi que casi me acuchilla con los ojos-…papá….-si, hazle caso a René Bella, trátalo mejor-…de verdad, juro que él no tiene nada que ver, es más, Edward me protegió cuando un imbécil me retuvo en el lugar.- sus ojos se ampliaron y temí que fuera peor el haber mencionado eso.

-Qué?...- oh dios, sus ojos iban a salirse para afuera, estaba demasiado rojo, le iba a dar un ataque al corazón si seguía hablando-…quién te hizo daño?

-Nadie, sólo….-hizo un gesto con sus manos para que guardara silencio.

-Primero explícame, qué diablos fue lo que pasó?.-

-Bien, pero no te alteres por favor, no quiero tener que correr al hospital para…-

-Habla ya Isabella!.- su grito, silenció mis palabras y tragué en seco antes de empezar a relatar lo sucedido la anterior noche.

-Como te dije, fuimos con Alice a beber algo y a escuchar una banda, ella trabaja allí tomando fotos a la bandas, Edward también estaba allí con su banda…- sus ojos rodaron y bufó nuevamente, frotándose la sien-….me encontré a Jake allí, con los chicos de la reservación…- no sabía si podía mencionar eso, pero imaginaba que Charlie no iba a enojarse tanto si supiera que también había estado Jacob allí.

-Jacob?.- me lanzó una mirada de incredulidad y luego refunfuñó.

-Puedo seguir?.-

-Si si.-

-Bien, entonces estábamos todos juntos tomando algo cuando una idiota se enojó por mi presencia allí, Alice mencionó que yo era tu hija,-si, Ali, sigo enojada contigo por eso-… entonces todos se enojaron porque….ahm…dicen que tú…quieres cerrar el lugar….y pues….-

-Se enojaron contigo? Todos?.-

-Las demás personas supieron que yo era la hija del jefe y armaron alboroto, me gritaron que me fuera y pues…..los chicos salieron a defenderme.-

-Qué chicos?.- levantó una ceja y se acercó a mí.

-Uhm, los chicos, Jacob,...ahm…Jasper…-asintió, mirando al suelo-…Edward.-levantó las cejas y se acercó a la silla a tomar su chaqueta.

-Ve a cambiarte, tenemos que ir a la estación, los demás ya están allí.- los demás? Quienes? Qué?

-Están allá? Quienes?.-

-Ve a cambiarte Isabella, estas castigada.-

.

.

.

.

.

_**Manzanas – B.S POV**_

_Mi pecho estaba tibio, sus caricias en mi clavícula me hacían cosquillas, sus manitos llegaron hasta mi rostro y estrecharon mis mejillas, apenas y podía mantenerlas en el lugar, aun no tenía estabilidad. Sujeté su cuerpo, firme y erguido frente a mí, lo acerqué a mi rostro, y cerré mis ojos disfrutando de sus pequeñas caricias. Llené mis pulmones con su aroma, deslicé mi nariz sobre sus finos cabellos, unos balbuceos, me hicieron perder la concentración y volver a su rostro. Cruzamos miradas y sonreímos al mismo tiempo, me hipnotizaba, sus ojos eran más verdes que los de Edward, más llamativos, más hermosos, sus parpados arruinaron mi fascinación por unos segundos, y dejé su cabeza descansar sobre mi hombro. Froté su espalda, y él envolvió con su otra manito mi cuello. _

_-Te amo tanto Any.- dejé un par de besos sobre su cabeza y me acomodé en el sofá sobre las almohadas. No podía dejar de tocarlo, cada centímetro que crecía era nuevo para mí, quería memorizar todos los rincones de su cuerpo, cada dedito, cada uña, cada pedacito de piel. Su cabello delicioso para el tacto, finas hebras rubias, que se enrulaban a los extremos. No había querido cortarle el cabello, aún conservaba el mismo pelo con el que lo había visto nacer, y me parecía perfecto. Tenía mi más fiel copia del hermoso hombre del que estaba enamorada, dormitando entre mis brazos. Haciendo burbujas con su baba sobre mi camisa, apretando de a ratos la tela de mi ropa con su pequeña manito, estrechándome a su cuerpo. Mi hijo, mi precioso hijo._

Presione mis ojos con fuerza cuando una molesta luz blanca golpeó mi vista, froté mi rostro y sentí un dolor punzante sobre mi mano al friccionar la piel, la alejé rápidamente de mi cuerpo y me sorprendí al ver la cinta envuelta sobre el dorso de mi mano y conectado a ella, una fina manguera que llegaba hasta la bolsa de suero colgando a mi lado. Entonces los recuerdos del golpe volvieron a mí, el baño, las llamadas de Edward, y lo que sea que haya pasado.

-Bella? Despertaste…-levanté mi rostro y encontré a mi amiga Kate sentada frente a mí, le sonreí levemente.

-Hola.- ella devolvió mi saludo y se acercó a mi lado para sentarse en el borde de la cama. Repasé mentalmente todo lo que había pasado, pero tenía lagunas que no podía descifrar. Llevé mi mano a mi vientre rápidamente y miré con susto a Kate. Ella siguió mis movimientos y dejó su mano sobre la mía.

-Tu bebé esta bien.-el alma me volvió al cuerpo y me relaje después de sus palabras, asentí.

-Tengo sed.- solté. Kate se alejó unos centímetros y tomó la botella de agua a mi lado para servirme un vaso.

-Gracias.- me tomé todo de un sorbo y dejé el vaso sobre la mesita.

-De nada. Sabes, no vuelvo a dejarte sola nunca más Bella.- tomé su mano entre las mías y sonreí para ella.

-No recuerdo bien lo que pasó, sólo que estaba preocupada porque tenía varias llamadas de Edward en mi celular, y lo llamé y no me atendía…-

-Y pensaste que algo malo había pasado?..-asentí.

-Me empecé a sentir mal y lo último que recuerdo es haber ido al baño y luego no sé qué pasó.-

-Te desmayaste, te golpeaste la frente con el lavabo, tienes tres puntos entre el cabello y tu frente, lindo recuerdo.- me asombré por sus palabras y llevé mi mano a mi frente para comprobar lo que me decía, un dolor horrible se sentía allí, no me había dado cuenta de ello, mi cabeza parecía estar embotada y todo se acumulaba en ese punto. Sentí entre mis dedos el hilo sujetando los puntos e hice una mueca de dolor.

-No te toques, están frescos.- reí por ello y me deje caer en la almohada.

-Soy un desastre, aún no dejo de tener estos accidentes caseros. Que estúpida.-

-Si, eres la persona más propensa a tener estos accidentes que conozca en mi vida. Los de la limpieza en el hotel se morirán cuando vean toda la sangre que tienen que limpiar en el baño. Te lo juro, parecía una escena de Psicosis, tu cuerpo allí tirado, el suelo, el río rojo. Era la mejor escena de un crimen.-

-Kate ya entendí.-

-Por favor, no vuelvas a estrellar tu cabeza con ninguna superficie, me mataste de un susto.- sus brazos me estrecharon y me apreté a su cuerpo.

-Estoy preocupada Kate, Edward no me atendió, tenía miles de llamadas en mi celular, lo llamé. Kate, él no puede estar solo ahora, no puede, está en recuperación, confío en él, pero no tenía que dejarlo solo, él me necesita.-

-Tranquila Bells, él es fuerte, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, él quiso que estuvieras aquí, dale un poco de crédito, él sabe cómo cuidarse, te lo prometió o no?.- sus manos me sujetaron fuertemente por los hombros y dejó su rostro muy cerca del mío. Yo sabía que él iba a esforzarse, me lo había prometido, nos lo había prometido, pero aún me sentía temerosa, él parecía tan débil ante todo, confiaba en su voluntad, pero a la vez yo necesitaba sentir que me necesitaba a su lado, mi excusa barata para tenerlo junto a mi cuanto más pudiera, yo era su fortaleza y quería seguir siéndolo. Aún a sabiendas que tenía que dejarlo ser, dejarlo enfrentarse a todo por sí mismo, lejos de mí, lejos de todos.

-Quiero irme a mi casa.- sollocé.

-Yo también, ya no me esta gustando Europa, extraño mi cama.-

-Quiero ver a mi hija, la extraño demasiado. Kate tu no llamaste a mi casa por esto verdad?.-

-No claro que no, imaginé que no ibas a querer que los asustara por esto. Estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero cuando el médico me dijo que sólo era un golpe y que te tenían que suturar, respiré tranquila y me decidí por no hacerlo.- respiré tranquila, no quería que ninguno en mi familia se preocupara por ello. Sólo estaba desquiciada por saber de Edward, saber que estaba bien, que estaba a salvo de él mismo.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Limones – B.S POV**_

El frío del invierno estaba calando hondo en mis huesos, la calefacción de la patrulla de Charlie era una jodida mierda, me abracé a mi cuerpo y siseé entre mis labios. No volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra luego de la charla en la cocina, simplemente me lancé a mi habitación por algo de ropa y salí a su encuentro, me subí al auto y aquí estábamos. Yendo a la estación de policía, por primera vez en mi vida, no para saludar a Charlie, no para llevarle comida al trabajo, sino para declarar por mi fatídica noche. Dentro de mi cabeza tenía una sola tarea para hacer en lo inmediato, descuartizar a mi amiga, Alice. Mierda!

La patrulla se detuvo frente al estacionamiento de la estación de policía, repasé el lugar y me asombré al ver varios autos estacionados en la entrada, entre ellos el Volvo de Edward. Miré a mi padre a mi lado guardando las llaves y bajando del auto. Seguí sus movimientos y me apuré en igualar sus pasos. Charlie parecía estar en un temible silencio, reteniendo la ira que estaba a punto de explotar. Temía por su salud, y por mi vida, él parecía estar fuera de sí cuando se enfrentaba a Edward Cullen, él tenía la facilidad de desquiciarlo, pero dudaba de su reacción ahora que sabía que él no había hecho nada. Hasta me animaba a pensar que tenía cierta simpatía por él luego de escucharme decir que Edward me había protegido. Pero vamos, no creo que le dé las gracias o que si quiera se anime a decirle algo bueno. Era simplemente Edward Cullen para él.

Entramos al hall de la estación y allí adentro como lo temía estaban los Cullens acompañados de su padre que hablaba muy amigablemente con un oficial. Charlie se acercó a ellos y estrechó manos con el Doctor Cullen, me quedé en la entrada observando mi alrededor. Recordaba algunos chicos del bar, que me habían insultado o habían peleado con Edward y Jacob. Si alguno de ellos hubiera tenido el poder de desintegrarme con la mirada, Charlie barrería mis polvos. Fruncí el ceño en su dirección y no les di importancia, tenía pocos lugares para permanecer, ya que el lugar era pequeño. Caminé hasta Alice que me veía divertida con una estúpida sonrisa, qué diablos le pasaba? Estábamos en una comisaría, a punto de declarar, gracias a su estúpida actitud. No quise cruzar miradas con Edward, que permanecía sentado a su lado, forcé a mi vista a anular todo lo que rodeaba a Alice. Erguí mi rostro y me detuve frente a ella.

-Hola Bella.- el movimiento a su lado me hizo estar a punto de caer y terminar viendo a Edward, vislumbré que se había levantado y ahora permanecía a mis espaldas.

-Hola Alice.- salté un poco cuando sentí su mano tocar mi espalda y empujarme hacia la silla.

-Siéntate Swan, estaremos un rato aquí.- Maldito bastardo, porque tenía que sentirme derretir con su pequeño contacto. Y su voz, otra vez, no, mis recuerdos, sus besos, sus brazos estrechándome, la calidez de su piel, su miembro empujando mis caderas, sus dedos en mi interior, JODER!

Me volteé y me rendí, crucé miradas con él, su sonrisa perfecta, las preciosas esmeraldas resplandecientes, sus cejas se elevaron y me animó a tomar asiento. Di un paso y me dejé caer a un lado, junto a Alice.

-No me contestaste los mensajes, te llamé.- dijo ella, en tono de reproche.

-Si te contesté.- casi le ladré.

-No, luego te llame para avisarte que íbamos a venir a declarar por la pelea, y te envié mensajes y nada.- me volteé a mirarla con el ceño fruncido. Claro que no le había contestado, estaba molesta y había apagado mi celular, de haber sabido….

-Estas consciente que todo esto es gracias a tu bocota?.- resoplé.

-Sí, y lo siento nuevamente.- contestó compungida con el rostro caído, Edward lanzó una carcajada y se acuclilló frente a nosotras.

-No te preocupes, ya tiene su castigo….- dijo él, con esa estúpida media sonrisa que me hacía mojar las bragas-…mi papá le quitó las tarjetas.

-Y a ti tu estúpido auto, Edward, jódete tú también.- le di una mueca a Edward, el levantó sus hombros no dándole importancia a eso y se sentó en el piso frente a nosotras. Me moría por lanzarme a sus labios nuevamente, pero esta vez tenía que aprender a controlarme con su cercanía. Él había escogido estar sin mí, y si así lo quería, eso tendría.

-Yo puedo vivir sin mi auto, no me hará mal caminar, pero tú sin tus tarjetas? Ja! Pobre Jasper, no quisiera estar en sus zapatos.- reí con él, y al momento que sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos, dejé de sonreír y volteé mi rostro. Diablos, tenía que estar enojada o por lo menos indiferente a lo que me decía. Estrujé mis dedos sobre mi regazo y me removí incómoda en la silla.

-Alice.- el doctor Cullen se acercó a nosotros y me dio una sonrisa igual de arrebatadora que las que su hijo me daba. Joder, todos estaban tan buenos en esta familia?. Le contesté con la misma sonrisa, sin ser tan espléndida como la suya, pero supe que tenía mejor actitud conmigo que su esposa.

-Hola Isabella, cómo estas?.- su impoluta presencia acompañaba la conciliadora voz, era increíble estar frente a él, parecía absorberte a su mundo. Tan preciso, tan delicado, y tan dominante.

-Estoy bien, gracias señor.-

-Me alegro querida. Alice es tu turno, iré contigo.- pronunció en otro tono, su gesto cambió a uno más rudo, Alice se levantó de su lugar en un salto y siguió a su padre hacia una de las oficinas. Cuando volví la vista al chico frente a mí, me ruboricé al sorprenderlo mirarme fijamente. Hice una mueca y miré cualquier dirección que no tuviera de preferencia a Edward Cullen al frente.

-Me acompañas afuera a fumar un cigarrillo?.-guardé mis manos en mis bolsillos para ocultar mi nerviosismo.

-No.-

-Esta bien, pero…puedo saber por qué no?.-giré mi rostro para mirarlo con furia, qué diablos pretendía hacer en la estación de policía, mi padre estaba a unos centímetros de nosotros.

-Quieres ser carne picada? Charlie esta allí dentro.- señalé rápidamente en dirección donde sabía estaba mi padre.

-Sólo te pedí que me acompañaras a fumar un cigarro Bella. No voy a violarte en la estación de policía con tu padre aquí.- lo fulminé con la mirada y crucé mis piernas, Edward siguió mi movimiento y se detuvo en mis muslos-…en serio no voy a violarte, no aquí.- mordí mis labios, y quise golpearlo en su bello rostro, él río y acercó su mano a mi brazo para quitar mi mano del bolsillo, entrelazó nuestras manos y casi me dio un paro cardíaco cuando me levantó de mi asiento. Miré desesperadamente a nuestro alrededor para buscar a Charlie, pero sólo estaban los chicos del bar, un oficial en la recepción y un jodido frío que me estaba partiendo la piel.

-Puta madre Edward, estás loco.- chillé por lo bajo, me arrastró hasta la puerta de salida, me solté de su agarre y lo empujé levemente.

-Quieres que me manden a vivir a la China? Ya estoy castigada, no necesito que me aumenten el castigo. Sabes que Charlie me matará si me encuentra contigo, eres su persona no grata número 1.- parecía no prestarme atención mientras rebuscaba entre sus jeans los cigarrillos y el encendedor.

-Puto frío, tengo los dedos congelados.-

-Edward escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir?.-prendió su cigarro y le dio una calada, asintió en mi dirección y me ofreció un poco. Tomé el jodido cigarro, sintiéndome derrotada, le di una calada y se lo devolví. Me encogí de hombros y me recosté por el barandal de la entrada.

-Creo que entraré de nuevo, hace mucho frío aquí afuera Edward.- tirité con mis últimas palabras y me abracé a mi cuerpo. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando lo vi acercarse a mí. Sus brazos me rodearon y me sujetó contra su pecho con fuerza.

-Edward no!...- intenté removerme pero la prisión entre sus brazos se hizo más poderosa.

-Sólo déjame abrazarte Bella.- dejé de luchar y levanté mi rostro para conectar con el suyo, me soltó por unos instantes para lanzar el cigarrillo. Mi cuerpo se estremeció con sus palabras, delicadas, casi un ruego. Me sorprendí al escucharlo y dejé que mis brazos envolvieran su cintura, todo parecía más normal a su lado, ni siquiera me sentía dueña de mis movimientos, cada uno de ellos terminaban siempre en Edward.

-Bella, Bella, Bella…- pronunció en susurros, sus manos se escabulleron entre mi abrigo y mi espalda, frotó ese lugar y me apretó más a su cuerpo. Hundí mi rostro en su pecho y apreté mi mordida sujetando las infinitas ganas que me carcomían por llorar y decirle que me dejara entrar en su corazón.

-Lo siento, siento tanto todo esto…- envolví con mayor fuerza su cuerpo y dejé que algunas lágrimas mojaran mis mejillas. Ni siquiera podía entender a qué se refería con ello, no creo que se sienta culpable por lo de la noche pasada, algo en mi interior me decía que él estaba actuando así por lo sucedido en su casa. Me pedía perdón por no poder corresponderme? Oh Edward. Froté mi mejilla en su pecho y respiré su esencia, a pesar de sentir el aire helado penetrar mis pulmones, el aroma de Edward siempre me reconfortaba.

-Mi preciosa Bella…- mi precioso Edward, sonreí en su pecho y me refregué en él buscando calor. Acarició mi cabello y deslizó sus dedos por mi rostro, su tacto estaba frío, pero aun así lograba que mi cuerpo respondiera a él. Levantó mi mentón y me acercó a su rostro. Dios, me moría por besarlo otra vez. Limpió el camino de lágrimas que habían caído por mi rostro con su pulgar y no me resistí a llevar mis manos y acunar sus mejillas.

-No quiero verte llorar nunca más Bella.- me puse en puntas de pie y me acerqué a sus labios. Centré mi mirada en sus perfectos labios, subí por la nariz hasta sus ojos, el verde oscurecido en la noche, sus manos me estrecharon por la cintura con mayor determinación.

-No me hagas llorar entonces Edward, hazme feliz…- dije sobre sus labios, rozando la piel, susurrando sobre ellos, acariciando su cabello, estirándome hasta alcanzar su altura. Edward mojó sus labios y yo hice lo mismo, me preparé para sentir su boca inundar la mía.

-No sé si pueda darte esa felicidad que tú quieres, pero déjame probar con esto al menos…..para empezar.- su sonrisa se hizo enorme, tomó mi cabello por la nuca y me inclinó a un lado para él, entreabrí mi boca y me dejé caer. Sus labios estrellaron los míos con urgencia, me amoldé rápidamente a la ferocidad de sus besos, había aprendido a moverme a la par en cada uno de nuestros encuentros, Edward sabía ser rudo y delicado al mismo tiempo. Su lengua se movía con sensualidad en el interior de mi boca, pero sus labios y dientes absorbían los míos con brutalidad, devorándome a cada paso y yo amaba eso. Adoraba sentirme deseaba por él, era salvaje, era tierno, era mío en cada movimiento. Mordí su labio superior mientras él se llevaba consigo el inferior, y gemí en su boca cuando sentí el dolor. Estiré mis brazos y los enrosque en su cuello, me sujeté a él con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz, manteniéndome en puntas de pie. Edward envolvió mi cintura y nos giró para quedar él apoyado sobre el barandal y dejarme descansar sobre su pecho, acuné su rostro y lo besé desesperadamente, no quería dejarlo ir, no quería que este fuera nuestro último beso. Friccioné mi cuerpo con el suyo como gata en celo, buscando más contacto, como si estuviera dentro de mi mente, Edward serpenteó sus manos por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis muslos, donde apretó mi cadera a las suyas, y el frío ya no era frío, y yo estaba ardiendo en deseo por su cuerpo. Su beso se hizo impaciente y respondí de la misma manera, desesperados por algo más.

Mi felicidad, mi deseo, mis ansias, explotaron y se desvanecieron en el camino al escuchar el carraspeo a nuestro lado, el cuerpo de Edward se irguió de repente de su lugar y yo sólo atiné a petrificarme frente a él, fui consciente de los movimientos que él hacía por mí. Alice nos vio con una mirada de disculpa, Carslile tenía el ceño fruncido, y para mi desgracia Charlie estaba congelado tras ellos.

-Edward nos vamos, ya terminamos aquí….despídete y…..vamos a casa.- respondió su padre con seriedad pasando por nuestro lado y yéndose por el estacionamiento. Alice lo siguió y al pasar por nuestro lado leí un sus labios un *disculpa*.

Este era mi fin, Charlie me enviaría a la China, y Rene haría mi maleta. Cuando un poco de realidad volvió a mi cuerpo quité las manos que aún sujetaban la camisa de Edward, él se veía peor que yo, o el invierno lo había congelado. Me dio una mirada rápida y me soltó, dejándome a un lado mientras nos alejábamos el uno del otro. Una leve sonrisa acompañada de un adiós, y una mirada de pena? Disculpa? Despedida? Si, eso era, este era mi final.

Charlie se mantenía fijo en su lugar, con sus puños a cada lado y su mirada penetrando mi cuerpo de lado a lado.

Tal vez no había llegado a ver cuando Edward me tocó el trasero.

Tal vez.

* * *

**_Hola mis lectoras favoritas :D q tal?_**

**_Este ha sido un capítulo a puro Bella, espero que les haya gustado, me demoré en corregirlo, porq pierdo la concetración muy rápido jejeje me duele la espalda :S, mi vista esta dañada por tanta pc, mi espalda medio encorbada y ya soy fea de nacimiento, así q Disney tiene mi contrato para el Jorobado de Notredame 3 JA!_**  
**_Bien haganme saber que les pareció el capítulo, me encanta leer sus rws y me encanta mucho más contestarlos, gracias a todos los q me leen y me dejan lindos mensajitos, a las chicas del grupo en fanfics q me preguntan por él y me siguen, a las q dejan comments en la historia, que por si no saben tb la subo en facebook en el grupo de fanfics, gracias, muchas gracias por leerme a mi, un músico que en sus ratos libres escribe estos delires, GRACIAS!_**  
**_Lamento si tardo demasiado en actualizar, pero hago lo que puedo con mi poca concentración, mi no don de escritura y la vida de una joven normal de veintitantos años, tengo amigos, familia, novio, jajaaja y a veces me cuelgo un poquito, pero les agradezco muchiiiisimo la paciencia y la buena onda para mi con mi historia, siempre son puras buenas palabras, MUCHAS GRACIAS! Las valoro en verdad. _**

**_Ahora si me voy a dormir, ya me duele mucho la espalda y tengo sueño son las 5.05 de la madrugada aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh._**

**_Mordiditas_**  
**_Regina_**


	19. Chapter 19

_Alerta: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

* * *

Chapter 19

_**Limones – B.S POV**_

Un espectacular show.

Así eran las más grandes peleas que solía tener con Reneé en mi antigua casa. En la mayoría de los casos, sólo eran pequeñas discusiones que en manos de mi madre, terminaban siendo enormes dilemas, caos absoluto, la catástrofe de nuestros días. Para que a los segundos volviera a hablarme de lo más normal, _Bells que harás para cenar hoy?_

Yo bufaba y volvía a mis quehaceres, dios me había dado el don de la paciencia, y mi madre se había empeñado en desestabilizar mi talento día tras día. Nada parecía ser una certera riña entre ella y yo, Reneé explotaba en lo inmediato, ella no era dócil, tenía algunas ligeras similitudes de ella en mí, claro que, mis poros expelían mucho más de Charlie por supuesto. Pero algo tenía que agradecerle a mi madre, era perseverante, y luchaba por mis deseos, mis principios, por mi amor. Por eso cuando esas grandes peleas parecían destruirnos y vaciar nuestras mentes, siempre escogía llegar a sus brazos y remediar las cosas, ella era mi consuelo y yo su fortaleza, siempre lo mencionaba. Si ella me hubiera encontrado en los brazos de Edward envuelta en sus labios, probablemente estaría feliz de que mi boca estuviera ocupada en otra cosa que no sea rezongar por su falta de interés en las tareas de la casa y lo que conlleva la responsabilidad de ser una madre, si, definitivamente ella hubiera estado feliz.

Charlie era la piedra en mi zapato, armonioso y temperado, práctico y apático. Siempre me pareció mucho más difícil lidiar con la frialdad que aparentaba envolverlo. Sabía que era un corazón duro de roer en lo inmediato, pero mi debilidad era la suya, siempre había sido su talón de Aquiles. Y la terquedad que nos identificaba, era el mayor de nuestros obstáculos. Renné hubiera sabido ablandarme, Charlie consideraba el afecto una especie de peste que no quería contraer y así manteníamos nuestra distancia.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas recordando mis propias palabras hace unas horas atrás a mi madre, jamás les haría daño, jamás haría algo que los lastimara, y cuando mi promesa terminó resquebrajada, los ojos de Charlie fueron la más dolorosa confirmación de la falta.

Porque a pesar de ser la típica reacción de un padre celoso y protector, era mi decepción, la propia traición a mis palabras, y la estúpida debilidad que Edward ejercía en mi, el sucumbir de cualquier manera ante la sola mención. Eso me mataba. El desaire a mis propias decisiones, determinaciones obsoletas, que caían estrepitosamente con cada beso, cada roce, cada golpe de su aliento en cada palabra. Y la aceptación, más y más pronunciada, de un amor, obsesión, necesidad, que iba mutando en una fuerza mucha más poderosa que ya no sabía cómo llamarla, pero me llevaba a él.

¿Qué diablos pasaba conmigo?  
Charlie estaba ahí, a metros, podría haberme detenido, podía haberme alejado, podía decirle que no, podía? Y luego estaba en frente de mí, y ya no pude nada.

Ninguno dijo más nada después de eso, me limité a asentir y responder cada una de las cosas que el oficial me preguntaba sobre la estúpida pelea. Me sentía una jodida criminal, pero tenía que recordar que era Forks, y una gran batalla campal en un sucucho llamado bar, era un pequeño ataque terrorista para los pobladores. Le di unas miradas escuetas a Charlie mientras me retorcía los dedos sobre mis piernas, fuimos en el más horroroso silencio en la patrulla hasta llegar a casa, podía escuchar el rechinar de sus dientes, y sus manos presionar con extrema dureza el volante. Salte del auto y le di un portazo, sin intención de hacerlo tan agresivo, a la patrulla, me detuve en el jardín y volteé a mirarlo con una disculpa dibujada en mi rostro, él refunfuñó y salió del auto con otro golpazo. Corrí por las escaleras y me encerré en mi cuarto, me deshice de la chaqueta con fastidio, saltando sobre mi cama y perdiendo la vista en el techo.

Tal vez unos días con Renné me harían descansar la mente, y no me vendría nada mal alejarme de Edward, era asfixiante la manipulación que sentía en mi cuerpo despertar por su causa, estaba jodida de todas las maneras con Charlie y aun intentando dar buenos pasos la terminaba cagando.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió abruptamente y me levanté como empujada por un resorte de mi cama al ver a Charlie de brazos cruzados bajo el marco de mi puerta.

-Podrías golpear.- bufé, me levanté y rodeé mi cama. Necesitaba espacio, y distancia para huir, en el caso que quisiera reventar mi cabeza.

-Tal vez, cuando tu empieces a respetarme, yo pueda hacer lo mismo.- estreché los ojos y di un paso hacia atrás, creo que me iba a tomar esos días con Renné.

-En serio, no sé por qué…bueno, si sé…pero dime porque me odias ahora.- lanzó una carcajada y descruzó sus brazos para apoyarse en el borde del marco.

-No te odio, estoy furioso contigo. Y en serio tienes que preguntar?.- alzó una ceja y yo tragué saliva.

-Bueno, no sé qué decirte papá, en realidad no sé qué decirte para hacerte sentir mejor. Todo lo que tengo para contarte sólo te hará enfurecer más.- sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y dio una respiración profunda, como si eso fuera suficiente para calmarse.

-Cuéntamelo.- soltó con rudeza y se recostó mejor en la puerta.

-Exactamente qué quieres que te cuente? Porque ya dije todo lo que sabía en la estación de policía…-

-Isabella…- estiré las mangas de mi suéter y me senté en el borde mi cama dándole la espalda. No estaba preparada para contarle nada, pero no veía otra salida, era la sinceridad o mi condena y la exacerbación de su enojo.

-Estamos…ahm….Hace….hace un par de semanas un poco más tal vez, no me acuerdo.-

-Te estas drogando con él?.-

-No!.- grité, volteándome hacia él. Asintió, sin quitar sus ojos de encima de mi rostro y se adentró a la habitación.

-Sabes por qué estoy enojado?.- bajé mi rostro en señal de afirmación –Bella, ya te lo he dicho, miles de veces, pero tienes 18 años, y Renné me hizo entender que, cuantas más trabas te ponga, será peor para mí. Y sé que tú no eres de las que se mete en problemas todo el tiempo, entiendo que si yo no estuviera tan enojado con el chico Cullen, tu no hubieras hecho nada de lo que has hecho. No voy a decirlo más, tu sabes dónde te metes, creo que te hemos educado lo mejor que pudimos para que sepas escoger los mejores caminos, ya no puedo obligarte a elegir nada.-

-Papá lo siento, soy una estúpida, sé que él te molesta, y fue totalmente inapropiado lo que viste en la estación, lo sé.- volteé sobre la cama, me arrodillé en el colchón frente a él, y me senté sobre mis talones. Mis dedos nerviosos no dejaban de estirar los puños de mi camiseta. Un dejo de esperanza, de reconciliación calentó mi pecho.

-Me enfureció mucho, pero sabes…me dolió más que no tuvieras la delicadeza de siquiera hacerlo en otro lugar que no sea la puerta de mi trabajo. En serio Bella…- bufó y se frotó la cabeza con desesperación, revoleteé la mirada por cada uno de sus movimientos, sus ojos cansados, ceño fruncido, puños apretados. No tenía intenciones de replicar nada, era una idiota que una vez más se había dejado llevar por las hormonas-…sólo espero que no te metas en ningún problema como el de ayer. Y por favor Bella…- suplicó acercándose a mí y tomando mis manos-…no vuelvas a hacer algo como lo de hoy, no delante mío por favor. Detesto que estés con él, pero no puedo hacer nada con ello, así que te ruego que me evites ese disgusto.-

-No estoy con él papá.- contesté, y mi garganta se arrugó al pronunciar eso.

-Lo que sea, no vuelvas a darme ese espectáculo, de acuerdo.- asentí y soltó su agarre muy pronto para voltearse y salir de mi habitación.

-Y por si no lo sabías…- volteó a mirarme, mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta y la entrecerraba-…estas jodidamente castigada.- cerró la puerta y exhalé todo lo que venía reteniendo, que novedad estaba castigada.

.

.

.

_**Limones – E.C POV**_

-Qué carajo pasa por tu cabeza?.-

-Dios Edward.-

-Estoy seguro que no servirá de nada que te quite el jodido auto, que no te dé más dinero, nada, una mierda, nada sirve contigo.-

-Si tu fueras el padre, y tu hijo hiciera estas cosas, qué harías tu Edward?.-

-Dios salve a tu hijo, si sigues con toda esta mierda.-

-Papi, ya basta por favor, vamos a cenar en paz, si?.- levanté la vista y crucé miradas con Alice que rogaba impacientemente al lado de Carslile.

-No! Mierda Edward, no vas a decirnos nada?.-

-Hijo por favor.-suplicó Esme sentada frente a mí en la mesa de centro del living.

Le sonreí de lado, apenas curvando mis labios, me acerqué a ella y tomé sus manos, odiaba verla tan alterada, Carslile era un jodido agitador, nada era tan significativo para alterarse tanto, mierda, no había hecho nada que mereciera tal escándalo.

-Bien, esta mierda se va a la basura.- dijo mi padre sacando una bolsa del bolsillo de su pantalón, inmediatamente la reconocí y me paré de un salto de mi lugar.

-De dónde lo sacaste?.- pregunté con furia. Él rió y se aceró a mi negando con la bolsa en su mano.

-De dónde crees que la saqué? Esta mierda te quema tanto el cerebro que no pareces ser tan bueno escondiendo las cosas en tu cuarto Edward. De allí la tome.- apreté mis manos en puños, y sentí bullir la ira por mi cuerpo, en dos zancadas me acerqué a él y trate de quitarle la bolsa de las manos.

-Hey!.- gritó, y sentí su puño estrellar contra mi pecho y lanzarme hacia el piso.

-Carslile!.- gritó mi madre, acercándose a mi lado. Me levanté velozmente y me acerqué a él rápidamente para enfrentarlo, ambos teníamos la misma estatura, pero yo tenía más velocidad y juventud.

-Dámela!.- espeté en su cara.

-Puedo pelear contigo Edward, quieres que nos matemos a golpe? Por esta mierda…- levantó su mano y me mostró la droga, estiré mi brazo para tomarla pero él volvió a empujarme. Con ferocidad me acerqué a él y lo empujé contra la pared para tomarla, forcejeé unos segundos hasta que sentí a mi madre estirar mi camisa hacia atrás.

-Por Dios basta!.- gritó Alice intentado separarnos. Me lancé sobre el cuerpo de mi padre, estrellándonos contra la pared, él puso su mano en mi rostro y me alejó. Sentí en mis dedos el plástico de la bolsa y tiré de él para tomarla con más fuerza, él hizo lo mismo. Estreché los ojos cuando vi la polvareda sobre nuestros cuerpos y al lado, todo el piso nevado. Con mi respiración entrecortada repasé el oscuro parqué bañado en cocaína, Esme levantó los pies y sacudió sus zapatos, crucé miradas con ella y reconocí en sus ojos el dolor. Caí de rodillas al piso, y pasé mis dedos por el suelo, todo estaba perdido, mucho dinero a la basura. Apreté los dientes con fuerza en una mordida dolorosa, y miré a mi padre a mi lado respirando rápidamente con la bolsa vacía entre sus manos.

-Qué vas a hacer ahora Edward? Quieres aspirar el suelo?.- me acuclillé en el piso y le di una última mirada a toda mi droga desperdiciada por el suelo. Mi cabeza empezó a explotar, mi pecho a latir con furia, y la bronca me carcomió con rapidez. Me lancé a Carslile con odio y estampe mi puño en su vientre.

-Imbécil.- grité con fuerza. Tomó mi camisa por el cuello y me aventó hacia el sofá con la fuerza de su puño sobre mi quijada. Y eso dolió, jodida mierda, sí que dolió, hijo de puta. No hice mucho por levantarme, llevé mi mano a mi boca y moví el maxilar, sentía rota la mandíbula, la salinidad de la sangre en mi boca me hizo relamer mis labios, la presión de mis dientes había hecho una cortada en mi labio inferior. El golpe recorrió toda mi cabeza, sentía la cara arder, una explosión de dolor que vibraba desde mi quijada.

-Carslile te volviste loco!.- sollozó Esme.

-Edward estas bien?.- abrí mis ojos, aunque el dolor del golpe me obligaba a casi no moverme, eso incluía mis pestañas que se habían mantenido cerradas después de la colisión, intenté parpadear y concentrarme en la mirada de dolor y susto de Alice. No contesté y me vencí por el dolor, dejé de frotarme la cara, y mis brazos cayeron a cada lado de mi cuerpo sobre el sofá.

-Edward…- escuché a Carslile acercarse, y mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta, me obligué a levantarme del lugar, o al menos sentarme en él. Que puto puño tenía, me sentía mareado aún.

-Jamás hubiera querido golpearte de esa forma…- si, hijo de puta como digas-…no estoy bromeando, esta es la última vez. O haces el esfuerzo de deshacerte de esa mierda, o te interno en el algún centro de adicciones.- mis ojos se abrieron como platos y escuché jadear a mi madre y a mi hermana al mismo tiempo. Bastardo, cómo diablos se atrevía, yo no estaba tan jodido para que me internaran, podía dejar esa mierda cuando quisiera, él no sabía cómo era yo realmente.

-No quiero más de esa mierda en mi casa, no quiero verte consumiendo esa porquería. El incidente del bar quedará como una de las tantas estupideces que has hecho en tu vida, el Volvo se queda aquí por un mes, no te daré ni un solo centavo más, el dinero que necesites para el instituto se lo daré a tu hermana para que ella compre lo que haga falta, todo lo demás lo tienes aquí. A partir de este momento, quitaré de esta casa cualquier botella de alcohol, cerveza, lo que fuere, no más Edward, no más de esta mierda para nosotros. He visto cómo te destruyes año a año con la cocaína, he visto sufrir a cada uno de los integrantes de esta familia por tu culpa, te he dado miles de opciones, he tratado de ayudarte, he sido paciente, hablé contigo infinidad de veces, y aun así no has sabido aprovecharlas. No voy a tener un hijo drogadicto, si tengo que partirte la cara todas las veces que sea necesario para que tu entiendas de una vez por todas que tienes que dejar eso, lo haré, lo haré una y mil veces. Espero no tener que llegar a esto otra vez, apelo a tu raciocinio. Hijo, te amo, no voy a dejar que te destruyas, si vuelves a tener algún incidente con el Jefe Swan, esta vez no volveré a pagar nada Edward, y espero que tu madre escuche lo que estoy diciendo también.- Esme asintió y bajó su rostro al piso. Jodida Traidora.

-Si quieres evitarte todo este sermón, intenta cambiar la situación, mantente fuera de los problemas, deja de consumir, y por el amor de dios, no vuelvas a besar a la hija del Comisario del pueblo en la estación de policía. Mierda Edward, estaba su padre ahí, estas loco? Quieres que te encierren por décadas?.-

-Qué tu qué?.- gritó Esme. Rodeé los ojos y me levanté del sofá para volar a mi habitación, la cabeza me dio vueltas y Alice me tomo del antebrazo con rapidez, le agradecí el gesto con una media sonrisa que casi me hizo llorar del dolor.

-No importa Esme, ahora lo importante es que Edward sabrá hacer las cosas bien y no volverá a cometer estupideces, no es así?.- volteé mi rostro para verlo y levante mi dedo medio en su dirección.

-Por qué diablos sigues atrás de esa niña? Quieres que Rosalie te mate?.-

-Oh por favor mamá, no entiendo porque no te cae bien Bella, ella es divina.- soltó Alice, lo que me faltaba, que mi madre si pusiera celosa otra vez.

-Por favor, viste como lo mira a Edward? Esa chica quiere violarte…- Alice lanzó una carcajada y yo casi me rio con ella de no ser por el puto dolor en mi mandíbula.

-Ojala lo hiciera.- balbuceé entre risas y llanto con mi mano en la cara.

-No creo que Bella le haga nada mamá, es más factible que tengas temor de perder a tu hijo, porque estoy segura que el Jefe va a matar a Edward mañana o cualquier día de estos, después de lo que vio hoy.-

-Toma.- levanté la vista para ver a mi padre con una bolsa de hielo en su mano, estreché mis ojos y pase por su lado con rapidez golpeando su hombro, subí las escaleras trotando.

-Edward!.- oí a mi madre gritar. No le di importancia y me encerré en mi cuarto.

.

.

.

_Presioné su nuca y la acerqué a mis labios, mordí la carne y estire con mis dientes la piel, metí mi lengua y delineé sus dientes hasta llegar a la caliente superficie, se movía lenta y seductoramente por mi boca. La besé desesperadamente, hundiendo mis dedos en su cabello, tirando de él, abriendo más su boca, metiéndome tan profundo hasta saborear su saliva. No quería disfrutarla lentamente, la quería devorar, ansiaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Repartí besos por toda su mandíbula, mordí y lamí la piel de su cuello y dejé certeras marcas allí, era completamente mía. Ella se acercó a mi rostro y dejó su frente pegada a la mía, respiró sobre mis labios, se alejó unos centímetros y parpadeó hasta conectar conmigo, hizo un puchero con su boca, y mierda…la sentí._

_Repasé su cuerpo, y estaba totalmente desnuda sobre mi, sobre mi cama, conmigo recostado. Carajo, ella cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, y su perfecta boquita se estrechaba en un hermoso puchero, y de nuevo la sentí, mi miembro deslizándose lentamente dentro de ella, sus uñas clavándose en mis pectorales, mis manos sosteniéndola por la cintura, tan pequeña, tan suave. Abrí mi boca sorprendido del enorme placer que estaba sintiendo con apenas introducir el glande en su cavidad, estaba en la gloria. La humedad, el calor, la seguridad, todo me envolvió, y ella se dejó caer sobre él, golpeando mis bolas con su trasero, salte de mi lugar y apreté sus nalgas, queriendo meterme más en lo profundo. Ella dio un pequeño gemido y me sonrió. Me maraville con la vista, sus pestañas batiéndose, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su boquita roja estrechando los labios, con el placer y el deseo descomponiendo su rostro. Me iba a venir más rápido que un niño de 14. Sus ojitos se cerraron y se mordió el labio inferior, estaba idiotizado con cada uno de sus gestos, apreté la piel de sus costados y la vi levantarse unos centímetros, mi pene deslizándose en el movimiento, trague saliva y detuve a mi cadera, estaba desesperado por embestir hacia ella. Me dio una sonrisa pícara y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre mi cuerpo, me enterré en ella con rudeza, y no me contuve de empujar hacia adentro con desesperación._

_-Edward!.- gritó y me acercó a sus labios, comí su boca, estirando sus labios, mordiendo su lengua. Nos gire sobre la cama y sostuve sus muslos, abriéndola más para mí, empujando con fuerza._

_-Bella!.- gemí. _

Jodida Swan que me atormentaba en los sueños.

Apreté el botón del sanitario, aún tenía los ojos pegados por el sueño, y tuve que descargarme porque las bolas me estallaban en calentura con el lindo sueño de Swan desnuda montándome. Me limpié la entrepierna, lavé mis manos, y salí directo a mi cama, fundí mi rostro en la almohada, y el recuerdo del puñetazo de Carslile se hizo presente cuando el dolor me vibró por toda la cara.

Me giré en la cama lentamente, consciente del dolor esta vez, me había visto en el espejo y tenía una linda pelota a un lado de mi boca, pero nada tan desastroso como para planear una cirugía de reconstrucción. Jodido Carslile, tenía un buen derechazo, gracias a dios ningún diente había decidido dejar mi boca.

Había sido un idiota, nunca me había descuidado con ninguno de mis paquetes, era prioridad mantener a mi familia lejos de cualquiera de mis mierdas. Ni siquiera recuerdo que estaba pensando o haciendo el día que guardé la estúpida bolsa en el cajón de mi escritorio, era el peor lugar para dejar eso ahí. Y ciertamente nunca lo había hecho, estaba casi seguro que el día que se me había ocurrido guardarla en ese lugar estaba totalmente pasado. Maldita sea, y era lo último que me quedaba para las siguientes semanas. Mi única y última opción era recurrir al imbécil de James, era lo más cercana y más rápido para mantenerme en estos días hasta que encontrara la forma de ir a Port Angels y comprar un poco. Puta Madre! El dinero, ahora tampoco tenía más dinero, y lo que me quedaba era miserable. Cada vez estaba odiando más y más a Carslile. No iba a darle el gusto de confirmar cuan enterrado en la mierda estaba. Pero estaba seguro que no iba a poder lidiar con nada de lo que se me presentara estos días sin una maldita línea de más, sin el auto, sin el dinero, con papá pisándome los talones, y Swan.

Maldita sea Swan por qué diablos tuviste que meterte conmigo. Podía haber elegido cualquier niña del colegio, de cualquier jodido lugar que no fuera ella, ninguna que me trajera tantas complicaciones, ninguna que fuera la hija del Jefe. Porque tuviste que enamorarte Bella? Podríamos haber disfrutado un poco más, sin sentimientos, sin el estúpido amor de por medio, sin una relación. Pero entonces no sería Swan, no sería tan hermosa, no sería tan avallasante para mí. Me encantaba sentir su cariño, me fascinaba tenerla para mí, besarla, estrecharla, observarla en cada gesto, escuchar las tonterías que me decía, ese jodido tono de voz agudo cuando se enojaba conmigo, cuando gritaba y se alteraba, los estúpidos berrinches, alguna vez iba a cerrarle esa boquita quejumbrosa con un beso. Tal vez ya no iba a poder hacerlo, no iba a ser tan egoísta, no con ella, no podía prometerle una relación, no la amaba, y ciertamente tampoco estaba interesado en una chica en particular, aunque mis últimas semanas en mi mente, mantenía a una preciosa morocha de ojos chocolate, jodiéndome todas las noches, todos los días. Deseando verla a cada minuto, extrañando sus besos, su tacto, y eso me fastidiaba de sobremanera. Ella no era tan especial para hacerme sentir tan dependiente. Y no quería que lo fuera, ella no podía ser tan importante, no para mi.

Miré el reloj sobre mi mesa de luz y aún era temprano para alistarme para el colegio, pero de todas formas me levanté. Hoy la volvería a ver, hablaría con ella, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que el Jefe no la había enviado a la China, que no había sido muy duro con ella. Eso no significaba que me importara mucho, sólo me sentía culpable por haberla besado en la estación de policía, definitivamente ella era responsable por eso, no podía ser tan atractiva, no delante de mí, era adictiva.

.

.

.

-Edward…- seguí mirando la ventana, viendo pasar los árboles, no iba a contestarle ni una sola palabra, que se jodiera por haberme golpeado de esa forma.

-Bien, no me contestes, hablaré yo…- bufé y tomé rápidamente los auriculares para ponérmelos antes de que empezara con el sermón de nuevo, pulse cualquier canción en el ipod y subí el volumen al máximo. Antes de que pudiera si quiera cantar la primera estrofa de la canción, el auto se detuvo abruptamente lanzándome hacia el frente y chocando con el asiento donde viajaba Alice.

-Qué mierda!..- solté. Carslile se volteó del asiento del conductor y arrancó mis auriculares, lanzándolos a un lado. Estábamos a unos metros del Instituto, los autos detrás de nosotros se detuvieron al instante y las bocinas no se hicieron esperar. Me le quede viendo unos segundos con furia, para voltear, ver la fila de autos y los conductores insultándonos por la sorpresiva acción de padre.

-No vas a ignorarme Edward, me importa una mierda detener el tráfico, vas a escucharme. De ahora en más los llevaré hasta la puerta del Instituto todas las mañanas y tu madre los pasará a buscar a la hora que salgan…-

-Papá por favor no tenemos 5 años..- chilló Alice.

-Tu también estas castigada, lo recuerdas?.- respondió él. Alice no contestó y la escuché resoplar.

-Bien, espero te haya quedado claro lo que hablamos ayer en la noche. Ni una sola mierda más Edward, estudias y vuelves a casa, y no te quiero ver molestando a Isabella Swan, y eso incluye, no besos, no follar, no nada. No quiero a Charles Swan en mi casa tratando de matar a mi hijo, soy claro?.- apreté mis labios en una línea, mis dientes rechinaban por dentro, hijo de perra, desde que tenía 8 años que no había sido así de jodido conmigo. Y privarme de con quien meterme también? Mierda, eso sí que no lo iba a permitir. Escuche la risa de Alice, y antes de que pudiera mandarla a la mierda ella se volteó del asiento del copiloto y me miró sonriendo.

-No beso, no follar, ja! Estas jodido Edward.- dijo con el tono de voz más perverso.

-Cierra la puta boca Enana.- grité.

-Basta! Quieres que también imponga eso para ti y Jasper?.- la gracia se le fue del rostro y volvió a su lugar sacándome la lengua. Estúpida.

-Fui claro Edward?.- lo mire con rabia y asentí, volviendo a mi Ipod.

-No quiero gestos, quiero palabras, fui claro?.- elevó la voz, y juro que estaba a segundos de estallar y salir corriendo del puto Mercedes.

-Si.- respondí a regañadientes, deteniendo mis ansias asesinas.

.

.

.

Toda la mañana había sido un asco, la clase de Bilogía fue terriblemente aburrida y desconcertante a la vez, mi trabajo de dos, terminó siendo de uno, me mantuve ocupado los primeros 20 minutos de la clase terminando el estúpido cuestionario, y luego fue el infierno del aburrimiento, y mi mente asediada por pensamientos trágicos. Ella no había ido a clases, y yo ya estaba caminando por las paredes, desesperado por saber de ella, estaba preocupado hasta la madre, no podía pasarle nada, no a ella. Mierda, estaba histérico caminando por los pasillos de clase en clase, sin poder quitar de mi cabeza el interrogante del porque ella no había venido a clase. Quería preguntarle a su amiga Angela si sabía algo de su ausencia, pero eso me haría ver demasiado prendado por Bella y realmente no quería dar esa impresión. Así que mi única opción era recurrir a la jodida de Alice que se pavoneaba por los pasillos con Jasper llenándolo de besos, aprovechando cada cercanía que teníamos para susurrar "No besos, no follar" y yo quería destriparla.

Caminé ligero hasta llegar al comedor y focalizar en mi hermana, que reía y tonteaba con Jasper en la mesa, rodeé los ojos y me armé de valor para pedirle el favor.

-Alice…-ambos se voltearon y me vieron curiosos. Me veía raro o que mierda?

-Qué carajo te pasó en el rostro?.- preguntó Jasper. Oh mierda! Había olvidado el golpe, nadie me había mencionado eso en la mañana, tal vez mi cara de furia había disuadido a todo el mundo de acercárseme, no había cruzado palabra alguna con nadie desde que había llegado, y la falta de Swan me había mantenido en una burbuja de preocupación gran parte del día.

-Nada, Alice tengo que hablar contigo.- solté con un poco más de bronca.

-No.- soltó.

-Qué?.- me senté a su lado y presione con mi presencia y mirada para que prestara atención.

-Lo que sea que me vayas a pedir es, No!.- perra. Me tragué los insultos y puse mi mejor cara de perro degollado.

-En serio amigo que diablos te pasó en la cara?.- preguntó Jasper.

-Puedes olvidarlo? No interesa.- grité en su dirección –Alice, por favor, es importante…- volteó su rostro y me vio de arriba abajo, como buscando la sinceridad.

-Por favor, podemos hablar afuera?.- casi supliqué y me odié por eso.

-Afuera? No puedes decírmelo aquí?.-

-No, es entre tu y yo.- enfaticé, Jasper hizo una mueca y se giró a su comida.

-Esta bien.- resopló y se levantó de su asiento. Camine con ella hasta el pasillo de salida del comedor, me cercioré de que nadie estuviera a nuestro alrededor.

-Qué mierda quieres Edward?.- estreché los ojos y sequé la transpiración de mis manos sobre mis jeans. Diablos esto era tan vergonzoso.

-Necesito…quellamesaSwan.-

-Qué?.- ella rió, y me las iba a pagar por esto.

-Que la llames.- repetí, sin quitar los ojos de encima de su puto y sonriente rostro.

-A quien?.- hija de...

-A Swan.- su sonrisa se hizo enorme y se dejó caer por la pared del pasillo, cruzando sus brazos al frente. Guardé mis manos en los bolsillos de mis jeans, protegiendo su cuello de estrujarlo entre mis dedos.

-Para qué?.-

-Puedes llamarla y preguntarle si esta bien.- contesté con fastidio.

-Y porque no lo haces tu?.-

-Duh! Porque no tengo su móvil, por qué diablos crees que te lo estoy pidiendo.-

-Y por qué no estaría bien?.-

-Alice, maldita sea, puedes simplemente llamarla.- ella bufó y sacó de entre su chaqueta el celular.

-Edward por dios, sólo falto, tal vez se quedó dormida, porque tanto drama.-

-Sólo llama.- contesté ya fastidiado, sus dedos se movieron rápido por el teclado y mi corazón se aceleró cuando la vi llevarse el móvil a la oreja. Qué diablos, estaba jodidamente ansioso.

-Esta llamando…- asentí y me recargué por la pared al frente-…BellaBellaBellaBellaBella…-susurraba-…Hola?...-salté de mi lugar-…Bella? Oye cómo estas?.-me acerqué a mi hermana y pronuncié en silencio con mis labios _"ponla en altavoz"._

Alice rodó los ojos, pero hizo lo que le pedí.

-Hola, me escuchas?.-

_-Ali? Si, te escucho_.- Como el jodido maricón que estaba siendo ese día, todo mi cuerpo se relajó cuando escuché su voz nuevamente.

-Estas bien? No viniste.-

-_Ahm…estoy…-_ un silencio prosiguió a sus palabras y me quedé mirando a Alice con duda, ella estrechó los ojos y miró su móvil nuevamente.

-Estas? Estas qué?.-

-_No me siento bien, perdón_.- abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, tampoco se oía muy bien. Iba a matar al Jefe si le había hecho algo.

-Qué pasó?.- preguntó mi hermana con la misma preocupación que me embargaba.

-_Nada, cómo estas tú?.-_ jodida Swan.

-Estoy bien, tú cómo estas? Charlie fue muy duro contigo?.-

-_No lo sé, creo que no, tuvimos nuestra charla, por supuesto estoy castigada, pero no fue tan terrible._- respiré aliviado por eso, estaba cagado toda la noche pensando en que mierda iba a decirle el padre después de lo que había visto.

_-Cómo te fue a ti?.-_

-mmm estoy castigada, pero puedo soportarlo.-

-_Que mierda….mmm…y a Edward cómo le fue?.-_ Alice levantó la mirada hacia mi rostro y me hizo las muecas más estúpidas, parpadeando sus ojitos como una jodida enferma. Juro que iba a revolearle unos cuantos zapatos y quemarle algún vestido cuando llegara a casa. Una cálida sensación se instaló en mi pecho cuando la escuche decir mi nombre, un pequeño recuerdo de su voz agitada y seductora diciendo mi nombre, en aquel sueño húmedo de la noche, vino a mi mente. Tragué saliva y me concentré nuevamente en la conversación.

-Oh, pues esta castigadísimo! Creo que te vas a lamentar por ello también, tiene prohibido, besar y follar contigo.- lanzó una carcajada, y yo le lancé rayos láser con mis ojos, me estiré y la piqué en la cintura haciéndola saltar.

_-Eh?.-_

-Nada, nada olvídalo. Bueno eso era todo, sólo quería saber cómo estabas.-

-_Estoy bien, gracias por llamar, pero que no se te olvide que aún sigo enfadada contigo.-_ lancé otra carcajada y Alice me dio una patada en la espinilla, _"jodida perra"_ articulé.

-_Alice? Estas bien? Escuché un grito.-_ le advertí con una mirada que cerrara la puta boca y ella me sacó la lengua.

-Si todo bien, esos niños estúpidos de los primeros años. Bien, te dejo Bella, que te mejores.-

_-Gracias Ali, beso.-_

-Adios, beso…me debes algo idiota!.- resoplé y metí mis manos en los bolsillos estirando la tela para mostrarle que estaba totalmente seco de dinero.

-Gracias.- susurré, ella sólo asintió y se dio la media vuelta para volver al comedor.

Ella estaba bien, eso me quitaba un peso de encima, pero ahora estaba completamente eufórico, necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba verla, necesitaba besarla, y al diablo la jodida prohibición de Carslile.

.

.

.

_**Limones – B.S POV**_

Me aoville en el sofá del living, envuelta en una gran y calentita frazada, tenía mi pijama puesto aún, y unas cálidas medias térmicas abrazaban mis piernas hasta mis rodillas. Me sentía como la mierda, todo el cuerpo me dolía, y mi vientre estaba a punto de explotar. Era el primer día de mi periodo, y estaba totalmente destruida, me había despertada temprano como todos los días en la semana para ir a clases, tenía un dolor horrible en los pechos, me sentía débil, y el útero me estaba por reventar. Antes de bajar a desayunar con Charlie, había tomado dos pastillas para el dolor, al parecer mi cara de sufrimiento había sido lo suficientemente dolorosa para que él se apiadara de mí. Cuando le respondí por mi dolor, arrugó la cara y se levantó de la cocina con rapidez, su rostro se puso blanco y huyó de mi lado como si tuviera la peste. Me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo que me tomara el día, y que si necesitaba algo que lo llamara, ni siquiera me asombré por eso. Así que volví a mi cuarto, me vestí con la pijama nuevamente y me instale en el living a mirar películas y programas de la mañana, mientras me ahoga con un tazón de cereales.

Después del llamado de Alice, no tenía más fuerzas para levantarme y cocinarme algo, el dolor parecía intensificarse y las jodidas pastillas no habían hecho ningún efecto. Yací en el sofá medio muerta por el dolor y parpadeando de a ratos para mantener mi vista atenta en el televisor, una punzada horrible me hizo acurrucarme y maldecir a Dios por no haberme preguntada si quería ser mujer u hombre. Joder! Nadie me consultó.

El timbre me quitó de mi estado catatónico, y me levanté refunfuñando y arrastrando prácticamente por la madera del suelo hasta llegar a la ventana. Me asomé entre las cortinas para mirar quién era, pero sólo vi un suéter azul y algo que parecía ser un codo. Fui hasta la puerta y miré por la mirilla y no había nadie allí, quien carajos tocaba el timbre y se iba? Los niños no deberían de estar en clases a estas horas? Volví a mi lugar en el sofá y antes de lanzarme a la mullida superficie, como la gorda holgazana que estaba siendo ese día, el timbre volvió a sonar. En dos largos pasos llegué a la puerta y me maldije por el movimiento, porque mi vientre decidió darme otra jodida puntada, abrí la puerta con fastidio.

Pasé la vista de abajo hacia arriba a mi visitante, con mi mano en mi vientre, disipando el dolor, y estrujando mi corazón al verlo en la puerta de mi casa.

-Edward…- el alzó una ceja y me vio serio.

-Swan.- mis labios se movieron con rapidez tratando de articular palabras, y antes de seguir con mi acto de mimo, presione con fuerza el pomo de la puerta y cerré mis ojos con rudeza, mis mejillas presionadas, mi dientes apretados, no lo soporté más y chillé quedito por el dolor, otra puntada más fuerte me atravesó el vientre.

-Qué te pasa? Hey…- me alejé de él rápido y me senté en el sofá. Edward entró tras de mí y cerró la puerta.

-Qué….qué haces aquí?.-me esforcé por decir entre puntada y puntada. Mantuve mi rostro hacia abajo, prácticamente encorvada.

-Qué tienes, por qué estas así?.- lo sentí sentarse a mi lado, y su perfecta colonia inundó mis fosas nasales, olía perfectamente bien como todas las veces que lo tenía cerca.

-No es nada. Edward qué haces aquí? Quieres que mi papá te mate? Ya tuvimos suficiente ayer.- espeté, recomponiéndome y volteándome hacia él. El aire se me fue de los pulmones cuando esos preciosos ojos verdes parpadeaban sorprendidos, estaba prolijamente afeitado, y el estúpido suéter se le pegaba al cuerpo como un guante, me moría de ganas de pasar mis manos por su pecho, sus bíceps, su vientre.

-El Jefe Swan esta en la estación, no volverá hasta más tarde, es temprano aún, tu mencionaste eso hace unos días atrás.- era cierto, pero como demonios le interesaba mantener ese tipo de datos en su memoria. Hice una mueca y me acomodé mejor en el sofá cubriéndome con la frazada.

-Deberías irte de todas formas, no me siento bien, y no quiero más problemas.- me cubrí rápidamente, más por vergüenza que por la necesidad de calor, estaba en mi jodido pijama y las estúpidas medias me hacían sentir una ridícula, no podía recibirlo así.

-Qué es lo que tienes? Deberías ir al hospital a que Carslile te atienda.- me levanté de un salto de mi lugar, manteniendo la mirada en su rostro, lleve mis manos a cada lado de su cara y lo acerqué a la mia-…qué mierda te pasa Swan?.-

-Qué te pasó? Quién te golpeó?.- casi vociferé, pasé mi pulgar por el bulto que apenas asomaba a un lado de su boca, Edward cerró los ojos y yo dejé cautivarme por la calidez de su piel y el olor a crema de afeitar.

-Nada, un accidente.- dijo entre dientes, dejando mis manos frías, privándome del calor de su piel.

-Y una mierda! Qué te pasó?.- insistí.

-Ya te dije, un accidente, me caí en la escalera.- entrecerré los ojos y mantuve mi mirada sobre la suya, ni siquiera parpadeó y la presencia y el poder de sus ojos barrió un poco mi duda.

-mmm no te creo…-solté.

-Ah sí? Por qué no me dices tú qué diablos tienes?.- baje la mirada y me volví a aovillar entre los almohadones del sofá-…Swan!

-No te importa.- contesté enfurruñada, con el tono de niña caprichosa más estúpido que podía tener. Lo escuché resoplar y acercarse a mi lado.

-Por qué diablos crees que estoy aquí? Alice me dijo que no te sentías bien.- bajé la frazada y descubrí mis ojos para cruzar miradas con él, me dio una media sonrisa y le respondí de la misma manera.

-Nada, estoy bien….mierda!.- gemí y llevé mi mano a mi vientre. Edward me quitó la frazada de encima y posó la vista en mi mano.

-Levántate, vamos al hospital.- dijo estrechándome en sus brazos y moviéndome del lugar.

-No, no, no, qué haces? Edward! No tengo nada.- lo empujé unos centímetros y él me quedó mirando perplejo.

-Cómo que no? Estas chillando del color…-lo corté antes de que me arrastre al hospital.

-Sólo estoy con el período!.- grité, me reí internamente cuando sus ojitos parpadearon velozmente y formó una "O" con sus labios. Me sonroje por confesarle eso, y aproveché su momento de iluminación para volver a mi lugar entre el calentito cobertor.

-Y es normal que tengas dolores tan fuertes?.- hice una mueca. Realmente no era nada cómodo hablar de ello con él, pero parecía no desistir con el tema.

-Supongo, algunos meses son más dolorosos que ot….tenemos que hablar de esto?.-

-No, cambiemos de tema.-contestó, tensó la mandíbula y esquivó su mirada.

-Gracias. Cómo has estado?.-

-Bien, castigado, jodidamente castigado.-

-Estamos igual!.-

-No creo que en iguales condiciones…- hizo una mueca y negó, yo me derretí en cada gesto, él estaba allí sentado, juntó a mi, preocupándose porque no había ido a clases, y yo quería saltar sobre su regazo y llenarlo de besos.

-No me saludaste.- dijo, sonrió de lado y levantó sus cejas.

-Tu tampoco...- dije, hipnotizada con sus labios-…ven.- moví mis manos en el aire, haciéndole una ceña para que se acercara a mi rostro. Con la sonrisa más bonita, extendió sus brazos a cada lado de mi pecho y se inclinó hacia mis labios. Tomé sus mejillas y las acuné entre mis manos, todo mi cuerpo despertó en un revitalizante bullir de energía desperdigándose por mi piel, sus labios cálidos su unieron a los míos en un pequeño beso, uno, dos, tres besos, escuetos presionándose una y otra vez, cuatro, cinco, seis, y ninguno profundizada.

-Ouch!.- lo alejé de mi rostro, y lo vi cerrar los ojos con fuerza-…mi golpe!-

-Oh! Lo siento…- acercó sus labios una vez más para darme un último beso, y aproveché ese movimiento para llenar su rostro de pequeñas mordidas de mis labios, húmedos saludos, y cálidos cariños sobre su golpe hinchado.

-Swan…- su cuerpo fue descansando sobre el mío con cada uno de mis besos, y de pronto la presión sobre mi hinchado vientre me hizo saber que eso no era buena idea.

-Edward…mmm…me siento fatal, y realmente que me aplastes con tu cuerpo, sobre todo allí abajo…- se movió muy rápido de mí, y lo agradecí, aunque el calor de su cuerpo y la embriagante esencia de Edward era mucho más satisfactoria, la jodida naturaleza femenina me estaba haciendo mierda las hormonas.

-Déjame un lugar…- soltó, apartando la manta y ubicándose a mi lado. Hice lo que me dijo, pero estaba un poco sorprendida de que quisiera recostarse conmigo y sobre todo quedarse un poco más en mi casa. Se ubicó a mi lado, y me puse de costado mirando a su rostro, estaba incómoda, el sofá no era demasiado ancho, y Edward no era precisamente muy pequeño. Levantó su brazo izquierda y lo pasó detrás de su cabeza, dándome un poco más de lugar para estirarme. Nuestras piernas se chocaban, pero nuestros torsos aún mantenían una distancia insoportable para mi. Quería acercarme, quería abrazarlo y sobre todo seguir besándolo. Para mi sorpresa tomó mi mano izquierda con su mano libre y me acercó a su pecho, como si fuera en cámara lenta, guié cada uno de mis movimientos al lugar más perfecto en el que había dormido jamás. Pase mi brazo sobre su vientre, y dejé descansar mi mejilla sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, respire extasiada el olor de su colonia, el jabón del suéter lavado, la esencia de su piel y sonreí como idiota cuando lo sentí abrazarme con su brazo izquierdo.

-Esta sonriendo Swan?...- preguntó divertido.

-No.- contesté en todo burlón. Pero me apreté más a él y lo escuché reír más fuerte. Al diablo con lo que pensara de mí, tenía que disfrutarlo, quería sentir cada parte de su cuerpo bajo mis dedos. Mi tacto era adicto al cuerpo de Edward, deslicé los dedos sobre su pecho, reconociendo la textura del tejido, excitándome en cada dureza, en cada músculo, cada protuberancia, cincelada. Levanté mi rostro para conectar con el suyo, y me sorprendí de encontrarlo con los ojos cerrados, sus labios en una tenue sonrisa, y el disfrute marcado en cada línea de su cara. Llevé mis dedos hasta su quijada, y acaricié sus labios, me acerqué lentamente hasta ellos y lo besé tiernamente, derritiéndome sobre su cuerpo, con sus manos estrechando mi cintura, apretándome con delicadeza hacia él.

-Ed…-susurré sobre sus labios-…mi precioso Edward.- solté riendo al repetir sus palabras de la última vez, él negó y rió conmigo chocando su frente con la mía.

-Mi preciosa Bella..-secundó, me besó con un poco más de pasión delineando mi labio con su lengua, tomándose el tiempo en cada mordida, en cada chupón, estirando mis labios con sus dientes. Sin darme cuenta estaba frotándome contra su cuerpo, despacio, deslizándome por él, ronroneando. No quería mi piel, no quería mi ser, quería fundirme en él, quería olerlo y reconocerme en su cuerpo, ser parte de su esencia.

-Mi amor…- solté desesperada, agitada, con el corazón explotando en mi interior-…mi amor…-presionando mis ojos, no quería despertar, no aún-…mi amor…-sus besos por todo mi rostro, mi cuello, mi pecho, sus manos recorriendo mis costados-…mi amor…-mis manos hambrientas sobre su cuerpo, mis piernas acariciando las suyas, la humedad de mi cuerpo-…mi amor…-el roce, su piel, su labio despegando el último milímetro del mío.

-Mi amor…-susurró, abrí mis ojos lentamente y encontré sus esmeraldas más brillantes, hermosas, rebosantes, y sonreí en sus labios dejándome caer sobre el sofá, con mi cabeza en su pecho, apretando entre mis dedos un puño del suéter, con el latir alborotado de su corazón golpeando mi oído. Un beso en mi frente y sus dedos entreverándose por mis cabellos.

-Yo sé, que no me quieres, que no me amas, y no deseas nada conmigo…pero...- dije despacio contra su pecho, cada una de mis palabras con tristeza y adoración por el momento que estaba pasando. Masticando mi dolor, y estrechándome a su cuerpo para no perderlo.

-Shhhh Bella, no digas eso…-

-Te amo Edward….te amo….-

* * *

_**Aww saben, me encanta Bella, me gusta cuando se ponen mimosos. Tal vez tenga que escribir mucho más de esto, es que yo me puse mimosa también XDDD**_

_**Hola cómo están? Aquí les traigo otro cap, encontraran que no hice nada de Manzanas, porque quise incluir un POV de Edward, creo que de ahora en más va a ser necesario que tengamos su visión para entender las cosas, y quiero mencionar algo más sobre esta historia, ya esta terminada en mi cabeza, y espero poder terminar de escribirla tal cual la pensé desde que me vino a la mente. Y por supuesto ojala la disfruten así como lo hago yo. Muchas Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y rw, trato de contestarles a todos siempre.**_

_**Si les gustó o no les gustó o quieren denunciarme o enviarme a los vulturis, pueden dejarme un rw y hacérmelo saber XD, agradezco muchiiisimo sus mensajes y el tiempo que se toman para leer esta humilde historia. **_

_**Nos leemos pronto, besotes!  
Mordiditas  
Regina**_


	20. Chapter 20

_Discleime: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. _

_Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos._

* * *

Chapter 20

_**Limones – E.C POV**_

Cinco veces ascendentes, cinco veces descendentes, iban y venían, el vaivén de la melodía que nunca podía terminar. Era sencilla pero perturbadora, la había llenado de vivaces golpeteos, tristes glisando, y la tarareaba todo el tiempo, era como ella, tan jodidamente desconcertante, simple, femenina. ¿Por qué sentía mi canción tan femenina? Ahí estaba ella en cada gloriosa armonía, desplegada en centenares de armónicos delicados, profundos, y siempre, siempre sonrientes. Y luego yo, en cada ritmo, en cada silencio, el dinamismo, yo, haciendo todo más complicado. Y la estúpida voz de Alice tarareando una dulce melodía sobre ella, y mis dedos insoportablemente hartos de nunca poder terminar.

Mi espalda adolorida, mis brazos aturdidos, el choque de mis músculos soportando el peso de cada tecla, cada jodida tecla, desgastándome, y la necesidad de terminar, terminar con todo, con ella, con la melodía, con Alice y su feliz canción, y conmigo.

— ¿Cómo se llama?— Oí la voz de Esme por detrás.

—No tiene nombre, nunca le puso nombre, lleva semanas tocando lo mismo, y llevo semanas tarareando esa melodía, ¿cuándo la vas a terminar?— preguntó Alice.

—Cuando dejes de entrometerte en mi vida.

—Joder, eres insufrible, ¡no sé qué mierda te vio Bella!

—¡Alice!— golpeé las teclas y levanté la vista hacia ella que me desafiaba desde el sofá, desparramada entre los almohadones.

— ¿Otra vez Edward? ¿Olvidaste lo que te dijo Carlisle?— preguntó Esme.

—Mamá, escuché perfectamente la mierda que me dijo.

—Bien, porque en serio hijo, no quiero que te metas en problemas.

—Él escucha, pero no entiende. —Argumentó Alice.

—Y a ti ¿qué mierda te pasa? ¿Qué haces en mi salón?

—Es mi casa, y ¡no es tu salón! ¡Que esté tu jodido piano aquí no te da derecho de adueñarte del lugar! —continuó con su alegato.

—Ay por dios, me largo de aquí, estoy cansada de escucharlos pelear, son insoportables los dos. — Intervino Esme.

—Mami no, ¡él es el jodido hijo de puta!

—Alice— gritó mi madre deteniéndose frente a la puerta de salida y volteándose hacia ella.

—Perdón, perdón, tú no eres la puta, sabes que lo digo solo para molestarlo a él, no es para ti mami, ¡perdón!— corrió por la alfombra la muy bastarda, abrazándose a ella.

—Ya basta con los insultos entre ustedes, ¡son hermanos por Dios!

—Es tú culpa, ¡tú la malcriaste!— respondí, volviendo a mi melodía.

—Si está bien Edward, y a ti te he dejado desamparado. Saben, mátense, sólo no rompan los muebles. — Terminó saliendo del salón con un portazo.

— ¡Cerdo!— escuché balbucear a Alice mientras caminaba hasta el sofá nuevamente.

—Oink oink, ¡me partes el corazón hermana!

— ¡Imbécil!

—Gracias

— ¡Drogadicto!

Miré en su dirección y estreché los ojos, diablos, sí que era perra mi hermana, me levanté de mi asiento y me acerqué a ella lentamente mirándola furioso y a punto de cometer un asesinato.

—Uy, no me das miedo Edward. — le di una sonrisa de lado y dejé mis rodillas chocar contra el sofá, justo donde descansaban sus pies sobre la almohada.

—Dime una cosa Alice. ¡Realmente tanto me detestas?— Dije muy suave mirando en su dirección.

—No te detesto Edward, eres mi hermano te amo. Detesto lo que te haces y por consiguiente a nuestra familia. — Tomé el tobillo de su pie que más cerca tenía y la arrojé del sofá a la alfombra. Salté a su lugar muy rápido, antes de darle oportunidad de subirse encima nuevamente.

— ¡Puta Madre Edward! — saltó sobre mí y la aparte revoleando algunos almohadones.

—No juegues Alice, ¡porque luego sales llorando!

—Eres un idiota Edward—. Respondió lanzándome uno por la cara, apenas y pude cubrirme por la rapidez, pero salvé mis ojos del impacto.

—Lárgate—, espeté.

—Sí, mejor me largo, hoy estás insoportable. A veces creo que es mejor que te drogues, a que estés así de molesto. ¿Aún no consigues nada verdad? Ja! Me alegro—. Tomé un cojín del suelo y se lo lancé con todas mis fuerzas. Alice giró, cubriéndose el rostro.

—Hijo de…. Me llega a quedar marca y te cortaré las bolas mientras duermas. — Le sonreí mientras ella salía de la sala sobándose el brazo.

Eso estaba desesperándome, tenía días que no probaba ni un solo miligramo, mis bolsillos estaban vacíos y mi hierba en extinción cada día. Apenas y tenía cigarrillos, y los últimos días me había visto en la penosa tarea de robar algunos de los finos femeninos que fumaba Esme. Asquerosamente suaves. Y ¡diablos! Necesitaba algo sumamente poderoso para quitarme las ideas de la cabeza, deshacerme de ella, olvidarme de cada momento, y aplastar las ansias de si quiera atreverme a acercarme a ella nuevamente.

_Te amo_

No más, nunca más, ni un beso, ni una palabra, ni una mirada, todo era insoportable. Enferma, si eso, Isabella Swan estaba enferma, ¿cómo diablos se atrevió a decirme eso? Me arruinó, me desarmó, me quema el cerebro, todos y cada uno de los días que la recuerdo en mis brazos susurrándome esas palabras. ¿Cómo pudo? Es tan horrible escucharla, tan desastroso, tan jodidamente…estaba asustado. Si, eso era, estaba asustado hasta la mierda. Ella con su vocecita suave, sus besos mariposa por mi rostro, sus tímidas curvas asomando por el cuerpo, su cálida piel, sus labios rojitos, pestañas vaporosas, aleteando cuando me atrevía a tomarla con más posesión. Esas manitas pequeñas inquietas, que avergonzadas me tomaban del cabello, hundiendo sus delicados dedos, clavando sus uñas en mis brazos, gimiendo en mi boca cuando la apretaba a mi miembro. Ella que se atrevía a destruir a alguien, mintiendo, atormentándome.

TE AMO, ¿quién en su jodida vida puede ser tan macabro de confesar algo así, sin siquiera conocer a la persona? TE AMO. Ella era diabólica. Una perra, sí, Isabella Swan era una puta perra mentirosa, que sólo buscaba derretirme y destruirme. TE AMO. ¿Amarme? ¿Ella? Mierdas, ella no ama, no me ama. No puedo permitir que piense que me ama, ella no sabe lo que es amar. Yo no quiero amarla. Maldita, jugar conmigo así Swan? Qué diablos, había sido claro con ella, no quería nada, ninguna relación, sólo pasar el rato, follar con ella. Y ninguna de esas cosas estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué? Estaba convirtiéndome en un blando.

—_Mi amor…—ese estúpido golpeteo que me aceleraba cuando ella tenía su arranque de cariño, esas palabras, me estaba consumiendo —…mi amor…—porque no tenía lo suficiente valentía para detenerme —…mi amor…— ansioso, desesperado por tener más de su cuerpo, alimentándome en cada beso. Era idiota pensar que mis manos no eran lo suficientemente grandes para abarcarla en un solo puño, no puedes escapar Swan—…mi amor…—en un solo movimiento ella podía ser mía —…mi amor…—la adrenalina, devorando sus labios por mí, tocando la pulcra piel, ensuciando de deseo sus piernas, quemando entre mis pantalones._

—_Mi amor…—y la condena más grande, mis palabras, que se convirtieron en el anhelo más buscado. Eso es lo quería, si, ella, respirar de Bella, aspirar de Bella, ellas eran igual, eufórico, histérico porque ella se convirtiera en polvo. Consumirla. Que locura más increíble, Swan en miles de líneas, para toda mi vida, me emocioné y la estreché a mi pecho, deleitándome con la suavidad de su cabello. _

—_Yo sé, que no me quieres, que no me amas, y no deseas nada conmigo…pero...— ¿que no la quería? Ahora la quería más que a nada, podía tenerlas a ambas._

—_Shhhh Bella, no digas eso…_

—_Te amo Edward….te amo…—el vacío, remembranza de la noche más negra que había llegado a tener hace un año atrás, donde las líneas desfilaban, y mi cuerpo dormido actuaba por inercia hasta terminar en la inconciencia. Dónde el silencio, la oscuridad, la frialdad, y la corteza de nieve que se acumulaba en mi piel parecían no quemar. ¿Frío? ¿No lo sentía, dolor? No lo sentía. Esas palabras, de un amor profeso, el poder de aniquilar su pequeño corazón, y la ira de saberme increíblemente superior en todos los aspectos. Porque ella me estaba regalando todo, y yo no quería recibirlo y me envaré. Yo no lo sentía, eso no era amor, eso era fascinación, ella estaba capturada. Yo sólo era deseo, fuego, adicción._

—_No digas estupideces Swan—, escupí volteando mi rostro y alejándome de la embriagante calidez de sus labios. Su cuerpo se congeló, y la sentí removerse a mi lado. Rechiné los dientes molesto por el incómodo silencio. Tantas mierdas alrededor, y a ella se le ocurre decirme eso. ¿Por qué diablos no intenta hacerme feliz de otra forma? ¿Por qué utiliza la peor de todas las maneras para acercarme? Eso no lo quería, no necesitaba nada de eso, y ella tampoco lo necesitaba. ¿Cómo podía amarme? Ni siquiera me conoce, unos cuantos besos, no eran demasiados certeros para tener en mis manos el poder de destruirla. No lo merecía, no era tan mala persona para que me sucediera justo a mí, Bella estaba en el puesto número uno, de las personas de las cuáles no quería escuchar esas palabras. Me importaba una mierda el amor, ella no era para amar, no por mí, aún a sabiendas de que me intoxicaba tenerla cerca y eso me encantaba. Me enloquecía el perfecto equilibrio de inocencia y audacia. _

—_Perdón— soltó, se separó de mi cuerpo y supe que mi masacre empezaba a sucederse. Iba a romperla de todas las maneras posibles, y mierda ¿yo no quería lastimarla! ¿Era tan difícil decirle que no me ame?_

_— ¡Swan, ven aquí!—. La tomé de la cintura y la acerqué a mi pecho. Su rostro estaba compungido, se veía como humillada y destrozada, diablos! ¡Y ella estaba con el período! Esto iba a ser un mar de lágrimas en pocos segundos o mi asesinato. Solo era cuestión de…cuidar mis palabras en extremo._

—_Preciosa, no quise decir eso…—sus labios se estrecharon y poco a poco su labio inferior terminó detrás de sus dientes. ¡Mierda! Con eso era aún más difícil concentrarme, por favor un puchero no Swan, me vas a matar._

—_Está bien Edward, no es como si necesitase que me dijeras lo mismo. Creo que tal vez….me equivoqué en decirlo—. Sí, eso mierda, te equivocaste groseramente. _

—_Tú puedes decir lo que quieras cuando lo sientas, solo que me tomó por sorpresa. No era necesario que me pidieras disculpas, no fue nada…— ¡cuidado con las palabras Edward!_

—_Sí, tienes razón, nada—. Recontra jodido! Era manejar un cristal entre mis enormes manos. Sus ojos revolotearon por la sala y se levantó del sofá, seguí sus movimientos y terminé por sentarme en el borde de la mullida superficie. Volteó y me dio una media sonrisa, sus ojos parecían destilar veneno, fuego, magma, todo junto, y me sentí acribillado en dos pestañazos. Las pequeñas manos se enredaban nerviosas por su pijama, me levanté y di dos pasos hacia ella. Sentía la sangre de mi cuerpo escarparse a borbotones, tenía que arreglarlo de inmediato. Levanté su rostro, y tragué saliva cuando pestañó un par de veces acostumbrándose a la vista, sus labios entreabiertos esperando por mi boca. Me estaba examinando, jodida Swan, y sus putas palabras. _

_Terminé de acercarme y la besé, lento, sin mover un músculo al principio, sus palmas me rodearon por las mejillas y me apretaron a su rostro. Envolví su cintura y la atraje a mi pecho levantándola del suelo unos centímetros. Profundicé mi beso con furia, enojo contenido porque todo empezaba a irse al diablo, gracias a sus estúpidas palabras. Mordí sus labios, lamí su lengua, fui feroz en cada arremetida, la escuché quejarse y gemir en mi boca, lo que me incitó a llegar mucho más, estaba furioso con ella._

—_Edw...Edward…—balbuceó entre besos. Sus dedos se enterraron en mi cabello y tiró de él con fuerza apartándome de su boca, pero antes de que le diera la oportunidad de girarse y esquivar mi boca tomé su quijada con una de mis manos y la sostuve con determinación a mi beso. Doloroso, sí, quise decir eso Swan, son estupideces, jodiste la maldita cosa que teníamos. Me volví más salvaje y humedecí el contorno de sus labios, mordiendo cada pedazo de carne que se me interponía, Bella empezó a chillar y muy pronto me encontré gimiendo en sus labios cuando el jalón de mi cabello se volvió molesto. Apreté su cintura, y su boca se abrió entre mis besos para respirar, con su dulce aliento golpeando mi boca me atreví a morderla con mayor crudeza y para mi jodida sorpresa ella me respondió igual. Y joder, eso dolió, demasiado._

_La solté rápidamente respirando entrecortado, llevé mis dedos a mi labio inferior, sentía la piel a punto de estallar, y la salinidad de la sangre inundar mi lengua. Volví la mirada a su rostro, ella tenía su ceño fruncido con su mano cubriendo su boca, respirando agitadamente y viéndome ¿con odio? Sí, odio, y temor. Pues sí, yo también te odio Swan. _

—_¿Qué diablos te pasa?— gritó. Estreché los ojos y di un paso en su dirección, ella retrocedió al mismo tiempo y supe que tenía que largarme de allí. Me estaba matando, otra vez, la necesitaba, estaba desesperado, era Bella o una línea, y aunque quería a ambas en el mismo momento, no quería a ninguna a la vez. Salí de allí al troté golpeando la puerta. _

_._

_._

_._

_**Limones – B.S POV**_

No podía haberme ido más mal, era peor que me dijeran "Gracias" que rechazarme silenciosamente, supongo. O tal vez necesitaba consolarme con lo que sea que le hiciera bien a mi corazón que, en definitiva, a veces era Edward y otra veces no lo era. Mal y bien, tenía que darle crédito al chico, sabía equilibrarse. Una preciosa tragedia contínua.

¿Cuándo mierda se me había ocurrido decir algo así? Ojalá lo hubiera planeado mejor, Edward estuvo a punto de morirse en mi sofá al escucharme y ciertamente yo no me esperaba su respuesta y mucho menos su reacción, mierda aún me dolía el labio. ¿Qué clase de bronca lo podía haber poseído para desatar tanto salvajismo en un simple beso? Mis hormonas lo agradecieron por unos instantes, hasta que el dolor primó y mi fuerza quedó reducida a cenizas entre sus arremetidas. Algo no estaba yendo bien, y me jodía no entender qué había detrás de eso. Ni siquiera me importaba demasiado entender que él no me había correspondido, interiormente sabía que no iba a escuchar "Yo también te amo Swan", pero tampoco imaginé tamaña reacción. Así que de todas formas, dolía, sí, dolía mucho. Por el error, y porque de verdad lo sentía. Y de esas cosas no había forma de retroceder, así que sólo rogaba porque Edward tuviera una embolia y perdiera la memoria a corto plazo. Resignada esa noche después de tomarme varias pastillas para el dolor, me desmayé en mi cama, suplicando por olvidar el asqueroso día.

Sólo para encontrarme con que mi semana iba a ser peor. Mis días en la escuela se transformaron en la primera razón para huir de Forks. Alice y Ángela estaban radiantes de humor, y generalmente nunca coincidían, pero para joderme la vida, a ellas se las veía feliz en comparación a mi recientemente descubrimiento perro gruñón. La pregunta era si mi período duraba tanto como el embarazo de un elefante o sólo quería joderles la vida. Ninguna era la correcta. Alice como siempre acertó, una palabra, un nombre.

Edward.

Él se ocupó de hacer mi semana más desastrosa, si eso era posible. Mis últimos días de regla, habían acompañado las lágrimas de las noches, y los golpes que me daba contra la pared por haber sido tan estúpida de decir esas palabras "Te amo". De haber sido golpes certeros, un excelente agujero coronaría mi frente, y tal vez, solo tal vez, fuera la solución para reacomodar mis ideas, o dejar vagar algunas estancadas y otras totalmente erróneas. Pero ni los golpes, ni las pastillas, ni el puto dolor de vientre podían secundar mi mayor problema, él. Porque ahora no era Swan, ni Bella, ni Isabella, ni la puta madre. Ni siquiera era, "No fue nada", eso correspondía más a mi nueva definición. La ignorancia es la forma más cruel que tiene el ser humano para hacerte saber que no le importas, no palabras, no miradas, no besos, no roces, no nada. Y yo quería arrancarme la piel, destrozar mis huesos, depilarme a la brasilera, o meterme un tampón tamaño XXXXXL, cualquier cosa que me hiciera sufrir menos, que soportar la ignorancia de Edward. El dolor, parecía ser algo tan superfluo a mi lado, o es que tal vez estaba anestesiada?

—Es un idiota no pienses más—. Dijo mi amiga a mi lado.

— ¿Qué?

—Edward— soltó.

—No estoy pensando en él— mentí.

—Bueeeeeno, entonces dejen de echarse miraditas en el comedor, ambos tienen cara de tragedia. Se la razón de la cara de puta reprimida de Edward, pero no sé la tuya— terminó Alice.

— ¿Qué le pasa?— pregunté, ojeando en su dirección de nuevo. En los últimos días, Edward había sabido transformar su hermoso rostro por el del mismísimo demonio, yo era la perra gruñona, devoraba mi comida en el comedor, masticaba con odio mi pan, escupía mi jugo, no me importaba mostrar los dientes. Necesitaba mi cuadrilátero, una toalla en mis hombros y si, "ven a pelear imbécil". Él escupía fuego en sus palabras, no volvió a hablarme desde aquella tarde en mi casa, y los días pasaban, y lo odiaba, y lloraba, y nadie en el colegio parecía tener la suficiente valentía para preguntarle porque mierda trataba mal a todo el mundo. Y vamos! No quiero hacerme la importante, pero yo sabía que ese mal carácter tenía que ver con mis palabras. Lo sabía.

— ¿Tú qué crees? Se quedó sin droga—, soltó Ali tan tranquilamente bebiendo de su jugo. Ángela tragó en seco y escondió su rostro en la comida, como si no quisiera escuchar algo que era de público conocimiento. Nadie trataba con tanta liviandad el hecho de que tu hermano se droga como lo hacía Alice. Y para mí era… sorprendentemente demasiado normal.

—Ah— respondí sin importancia. Me alegraba no verlo más en estado catatónico, pero tampoco me agradaba su nueva versión del Volcán Etna. Y aunque no tuviera que lidiar con él en esta semana, sabía de buena fuente que su estado estaba al borde de la locura y la violencia. La mayor parte de la mañana y la tarde, robaba algunos minutos para observarlo en los pasillos, en el patio, en las clases de deporte, o en las mismísimas clases de Biología, donde yo pasaba a ser sólo la sombra en su cuaderno. No me atrevía a preguntar, a conciliar, a nada, sólo temblaba a su lado, escribía mi tarea y lo acosaba de a ratos con mi mirada. Su lenta rutina de lentes sobre sus ojos, lápices bien derechos, perfecta y prolija caligrafía, tarea terminada en tiempo record, y el peor de sus movimientos, ladear el rostro, esquivarme, era sencillamente la muerte, "Toma eso perra, para que no te queden ganas de volver a decirme que me amas". Tan frío como el mismo invierno que me helaba las manos.

Pero allí, en los pasillos, dónde todos se apuraban a guardar y tomar sus cosas para las siguientes clases, Edward esperaba el momento exacto para aparecer, con la mayor parte del alumnado en sus aulas, él abría su casillero, miraba en su interior unos segundos, y se pasaba la mano varias veces por su cabello, rascaba su rostro, se frotaba los ojos, se veía devastado. Con la mirada perdida en algún punto, de un momento a otro reaccionaba, cerraba de un golpe y lanzaba un puñetazo a la puerta de su casilla, cada vez que venía por libros era la misma rutina. Me sentía tan acosadora, pero había algo ahí que lo atormentaba y yo sufría por mi idiotez, que me mantenía lejos de él e ignoraba a la situación y porque ansiaba ser la solución a su tormento, quería en definitiva estar en sus brazos. Y siendo sincera, el alivio era más personal. Pero no me culpen, yo sé que a él también le gustan mis brazos.

—Veo que hace días no se hablan— afirmó Ángela. Y yo tragué sonoramente, porque ni muerta pensaba confesar que le había dicho que lo amaba y ahora había conseguido que el chico se horrorizara y se alejara de mí.

—Normal, nos hablamos en clase—, no podían estar tan pendiente de nuestros actos en clase, ¿o sí?

—¿Le hiciste algo?— ahora preguntó Ali, mientras miraba de reojo a su hermano que del otro lado del comedor, parecía lanzarme dagas de fuego, bolas de magma, desde el volcán, ojos furiosos y puños apretados, para completar la panorámica del horror. Vislumbré en mi mente, una imagen desastrosa de Edward y yo, ensangrentados, coléricos, en plena pelea, desgarrándonos los cabellos, arañando su rostro, él mordiendo mi boca. Si, la pintura perfecta, masacre en la escuela Forks, un Guernica de lo que quedó de la guerra, de dos furiosos amantes que discuten por qué uno ama al otro y el otro no. Nota mental, nunca jamás en la vida decirle a alguien que lo amas, sin antes estar 110% segura que él también te ama.

—Le hice de todo Ali— gesticulé una mueca en su dirección y volví al Etna que esquivó mi vista en cuanto se percató de la mía nuevamente.

— ¿Todo como qué?— preguntó Ang.

—Oh Dios, no quiero que compartas esas cosas conmigo, soy su hermana Bella.

—No tengo nada tan íntimo para compartir, lo siento, todo sigue cerrado allí abajo, así que no se ilusionen—. Tomé mi bandeja y me dispuse a retirarme.

—Como si eso bastara para detener las hormonas, cuántas cosas por hacer sin estrenar el estadio— dijo Ang codeando a Alice y riendo.

—Ángela, la voz de la experiencia— secundó Alice.

—Me voy, están diciendo estupideces—. El Etna se levantó de su lugar al mismo tiempo, y mi corazón casi se sale de mi cuerpo al verlo caminar en mi dirección.

— ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?— Educación Sexual y Sentimental, hubiera querido contestar.

—Biología— susurré, Edward pasó por mi lado y no me dirigió ninguna mirada. Lo seguí por el pasillo hasta que James apareció en la escena y lo tomo del brazo fuera del colegio y fuera de mi vista. Tuve unas enormes ganas de tirar todo a mi paso y saber hacia dónde iba, pero tenía que mejorar mi modo acosador, en los últimos días había pasado de ser una chismosa, a próximamente recibir un puesto en la Interpol.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Manzanas – E.C POV**_

—Charlie esta allí con ella— dije frotándome los ojos, me sentía agotado, y sediento. Mi aspecto era horrible, el espejo del auto de Carlisle me dio la peor de las devoluciones. En la puerta de mi edificio, con las insoportables ansias de ver a Bella y consolarme en su regazo, sus besos, su cuerpo, llegamos mi padre y yo. Me baje con una carga enorme de angustia y temor, porque ella reconociera que algo andaba mal, no podría soportar la decepción de su parte. Me preocupaba en extremo que pudiera sentir que algo andaba mal conmigo nuevamente, ni siquiera tenía miedo por Charlie. Sentía que era más fácil lidiar con él, que con mi propia hija.

— ¿Seguro estas bien?— me dijo Carlisle estrechándome con su brazo sobre mis hombros.

—Lo estoy. Me preocupa mi aspecto. ¿Me veo como un maniático en recuperación?— el esbozó una sonrisa y acarició mi hombro.

—Tú lo has dicho Edward, en recuperación. Eres su adoración, ¿por qué te preocupas? Aprovecha eso antes de que cumpla los 10. Disfrutaré de verte desquiciarte cuando se pinte los labios para los niños. Alice me ha curado de espanto—. Estreché los ojos en su dirección, aunque no tuviera la corbata puesta, me sentí ahorcado de sólo imaginarla ser el punto de vista en común de todos los niños. Convento, parecía la palabra más gloriosa para mí en estos instantes, Bella tendría que apoyarme.

—Un problema a la vez por favor, sólo tiene 8 años—. Solté presionando el botón del ascensor.

—Claro, no quiero asustarte, pero ahora los niños crecen más rápido— rodé los ojos y nos adentramos al cubículo del ascensor.

—Espero que sólo me estés calmando de otras cuestiones, porque no quiero vivir en esa realidad.

—Ya lo haces. ¿Y sabes quién es tu peor enemiga?— enarqué una ceja y pregunté en silencio por su interrogante.

—Alice— dijimos a la vez. Carlisle rió y yo fruncí mi ceño. Mentalmente elaborando tácticas para resguardar a mi hija de su tía. Cambiaría las llaves de las puertas, alguna orden de alejamiento o lo que fuese necesario para evitarme el sufrimiento.

—Vamos, no es tan malo— se carcajeó. Rechiné los dientes y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose fue la libertad a la prisión de pensamientos asesinos que mi cabeza comenzaba a formular. Caminamos hasta la puerta de entrada y metí las llaves tan pronto como me fue posible. Las voces en la sala indicaron el camino, tragué saliva y me acerqué a Charlie, cómodamente sentado en el centro del sofá, ninguno se había percatado de nuestra presencia. Ella permanecía muy entretenida en el piso con su computadora, mientras su abuelo miraba el partido de fútbol en la pantalla.

—Tengo muchas fotos de Emily y yo en la escuela, mamá me regalo una cámara pequeñita Abue. No las encuentro.

— ¿Y dónde las guardaste? ¿Las subes a internet?— Preguntó Charlie acomodándose en su lugar.

—Nop, papá no me deja— Carlisle carraspeó a mi lado y ambos rostro voltearon en nuestra dirección sorprendidos.

—Hola—. Dije acercándome al centro y tomando a Nina de la cintura.

— ¡Papi!— estampó un beso en mi mejilla y se removió entre mis brazos para bajarse, olvidaba que cada vez sentía más reticencia a que la carguen como Bebé. Las palabras de mi padre resonaron entre mis recuerdos, y quise prender fuego a Alice por avivar su crecimiento.

— ¿Charlie cómo estás?— saludó Carlisle.

—Intentando acomodar en mi mente a la cantidad de información que esta niña me dice por minuto. Hola Edward—. Ella sonrojada volvió a su computador.

—Hola Charlie— pronuncié con un poco más de vehemencia su nombre, sentía una pequeña libertad, que disfrutaba.

—No encuentro mis fotos papá. Tenía miles de fotos guardadas en carpetas, mamá las organizó para mí hace un tiempo.

—No tengo idea preciosa—. Solté sentándome frente a ella.

— ¿Cómo aprendiste a usar eso tan rápido?— preguntó Charlie y yo hice una mueca, otro indicio de tener el labial más cerca de sus labios, y los niños ansiosos esperando por ella. ¡Que vuelva al útero de Bella por Dios!

—Crecen rápido— dijo Carlisle lanzándome una mirada divertida. Le di una respuesta llena de odio y volteé a mi hija.

—Nina, ¿no ha llamado Bella hoy?— Me acomodé ansioso en mi lugar por una respuesta positiva de su parte, ella levantó sus ojitos de la pantalla y me vio sorprendida.

—Sí, hace un momento. Mamá dijo que te llamó y tú no le contestaste. ¿Por qué no le contestaste?— Diablos, eso tendría que haber sido cuando estaba en pleno ataque. Me levanté de un salto de mi lugar y tomé el teléfono, marcando rápidamente el número de su celular.

— ¿Vas a llamarla ahora? ¿No es muy tarde allá?— dijo ella siguiéndome el paso. Me metí al estudio tan pronto como oí los timbres de la llamada sonar una y otra vez.

—Cierra la puerta Nina—. Ella respondió a mi pedido y se acercó a mi lado, mientras tomaba asiento en la banqueta de mi piano.

La opresión en mi pecho se hizo con cada segundo más y más insoportable, el sudor frío parecía volverme al cuerpo, y los recuerdos de una agónica lucha por superar cada pedazo de vacío que por momentos me consumía, me asaltó por completo.

Bella, Dios, contesta el jodido celular.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Limones – B.S POV**_

Repasé mi hoja miles de veces y aun así seguía vacía. Las preguntas permanecían allí, los números, la punta de mi lápiz golpeteando el banco y mis labios adoloridos de morderlos. El asiento a mi lado estaba vacío, mi sombra no cubría ningún cuaderno. Estaba desesperada por saber a dónde diablos se había metido Edward, no había dado señales de vida después de salir con James por el pasillo. A pesar de compartir la clase con Alice, Jasper y Ángela, ninguno de ellos parecía ni la mitad de preocupados por él de lo que estaba yo. Mi chip de Interpol estaba encendido hace 40 minutos desde que el profesor había dado las buenas tarde en el aula. Resoplé por enésima vez y me gané algunas miradas de molestia de parte de mis compañeros que llevaban unos minutos viéndome gruñir exasperada. Me rasqué la cabeza y desordené mi cabello, puse mi nombre al inicio de la hoja de preguntas, y me levanté de mi lugar. Ya tendría tiempo de recuperar ese estúpido trabajo en clase.

— ¿¡Vacío Señorita Swan!— por qué no lo gritas idiota. Miré sobre mi hombro a la clase que me veía con expectación, entre ellos Alice que enarcó una ceja. Le hice un gesto sin importancia y volví al profesor.

—Estoy en blanco, lo siento— respondí. Él me vio con duda y guardó mi trabajo en su carpeta.

—Qué lástima, pensé que iba a ser el sobresaliente de siempre Señorita Swan—. Encogí los hombros y pateé algo inexistente en el suelo.

— ¿Puedo ir al baño?

—No puede salir hasta que todos en la clase hayan terminado—. Me acerqué a él para conservar la intimidad de mis palabras.

—Es un asunto femenino, por favor Profesor—, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y pareció entender mi situación, tragó saliva y asintió varias veces, alejándome con un gesto de la mano. ¿Qué diablos? Rodeé los ojos por el ataque de pánico masculino que últimamente estaba teniendo con los hombres y el período y salí veloz del aula.

Caminé hasta el pasillo por dónde lo había visto salir a Edward con James y seguí hacia el patio trasero. ¿Dónde diablos estaban? Una lluvia copiosa empezó a caer sobre mis hombros, corrí por el lateral del colegio, intentando cubrirme con mi capucha y sorteando charcos embarrados. El cemento se transformó en hierba y me detuve cuando el techo dejó de salvaguardar mi cuerpo del agua. Repasé la vista por toda la extensión trasera del edificio y nadie parecía estar disfrutando de una linda ducha bajo el cielo. ¿Edward dónde estás? Me cubrí bien con la chaqueta y le di una última mirada al bosque que parecía oscurecerse más y más entre ramas esparcidas y cientos de abetos, pinos, hierbas y una mala combinación de troncos. Jamás había sentido curiosidad por ese lugar, a sabiendas de que los límites escolares terminaban donde el pasto ya era mucho más alto que mi tobillo, una reciente fascinación por la nuevo pareció completar el cartón de sensaciones que era el día de hoy, ¡bingo! ¡Tenía que ir ahí! Por curiosidad y desentendida de cualquier riesgo que azotara mis pies, entre troncos y follaje fui perdiendo la vista de los jardines traseros del Instituto. La lluvia parecía mucho menos intensa, rebotando en las ramas y hojas de los altísimos árboles que caracterizaban Forks. Mi aliento se dibujaba frente a mis ojos, el frío empezaba a calar hondo entre mis mojadas y tibias prendas. Me abracé las costillas y di unos pasos más para terminar mi paseo. Nada interesante para contemplar que no rodeé la casa de Charlie ya. Di un giro sobre mis pies y emprendí la vuelta.

Mi cuerpo dejó de moverse al instante, la vista frente a mí me tomó desprevenida, no fui capaz de emitir ningún sonido, más que el cierre de mi garganta y el intenso golpeteó de mi corazón, desgarrando mi pecho para intentar salir de mí.

— ¡Edward!— grité, corrí los pocos pasos que me alcanzaban para llegar a él y me lancé de rodillas a su lado. Su semblante serio y desganado, descansaba contra un árbol, sentado bajo la lluvia, dejando embeber su rostro del agua helada que perforaba el improvisado techo de hojas que hacían los árboles. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, y frotó su rostro quitando el exceso de agua. Mis manos acunaron sus mejillas y repasé cada parte de su cara, su pecho, sus piernas, sus manos, buscando desesperadamente una señal de que algo estaba mal, preparándome para enfrentar cualquier herida. Porque sino, ¿por qué demonios estaría aquí tirado contra un árbol?

—Swan— balbuceo.

—Sí, ¿qué te pasó Edward? ¿Por qué estás aquí bajo la lluvia?— Mis dedos ansiosos buscaban quitar cualquier jodida gota de agua que me impidiera hacer contacto con sus esmeraldas. A penas y podía cubrirme de la lluvia, pero hacía lo imposible por quitarla de él. Ni siquiera podía focalizar en mi vista, su mirada perdida e intento de palabras que terminaban en torpes movimientos, me dieron la pauta que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

—Edward, ¿qué tomaste?— rodó los ojos y me apartó de su lado con un manotazo. Casi de lleno en el pasto, más barro que otra cosa, mojando por completo mi trasero, siseé y me incorporé de un pequeño salto para enfrentarlo nuevamente.

— ¡Lárgate!— gritó. Dejó caer su cabeza contra la madera, su ceño fruncido y ojos cerrados me dieron el pie para intentar acercarme de nuevo a su lado.

—Ed por favor dime qué tomaste—. Tomé una de sus manos, heladas, mojadas y me apretó el corazón el verlo tan deshecho.

—Vete, ¡no te necesito!

—Si me necesitas, ahora. Edward ven, tenemos que salir de la lluvia, nos vamos a enfermar, por favor.

— ¡No me mientas Swan!

—No te miento, de verdad por favor, si quieres no te vuelvo a hablar, pero volvamos al colegio, hace demasiado frío aquí—. Mis dientes rechinaron del frío y la lluvia empezó a tocar mi piel de lleno, mi espalda completamente mojada temblaba buscando algún tipo de alivio.

— ¿Por qué me amas?— Mis intentos por levantarlo terminaron a medio camino cuando comprendí a dónde íbamos a llegar con esto. Por primera vez, la mirada de hielo envuelta en el verde más oscuro de sus ojos me acribilló en el lugar. Solté su mano y me arrodillé a su lado quitándome de encima por el momento, con la insistencia de verlo a la cara si o si.

—Por…porque si…—una mueca y la risa burlona más conocida de él salió de sus labios—…me gustas, me gusta estar contigo, tú me haces sentir feliz. Yo me siento muy a gusto a tu lado Edward…—tomé el valor de mirarlo a los ojos, pero él parecía estar perdido en la grama—…me siento protegida contigo. No eres particularmente amable, ni cariñoso, pero me gusta que seas así. Cuando estamos a solas me dejas conocerte mejor, me agrada tu sentido del humor, eres inteligente. Me gusta como cantas, y me encanta verte hacerlo, tocar el piano, la guitarra, disfruto todo lo que haces—. Sonreí por mis pensamientos y continué.

—Eres muy guapo, ¿sabías?— Él pareció ni inmutarse, pero yo comenzaba a sentirme cómoda con mi confesión. No tenía idea de si él iba a recordar esto, o me fuera a odiar mucho más pero yo ya estaba prendida y necesitaba liberarme.

—Me encantan tus ojos, son tan hermosos, el verde es mi color favorito. Tu sonrisa…es tan bella, tan fresca, es la causa de muchas de mis…— un asalto de su boca terminó con mis palabras y me dejé llevar por él. Con labios mojados y fríos me dejé besar por la insistencia de su boca. Su mano me sujetó por la nuca y se aseguró de pegarme a su cuerpo con determinación. Sonreí en cada embestida de su lengua.

Edward eres tan frágil. Si pudieras amarme como yo te amo a ti.

— ¿Sabes…lo que merecen…las chicas como tú?— parpadeé unos instante antes de alejarme por completo y vislumbrar el sentido de sus palabras en su mirada.

— ¡Nada!...son putas mentirosas.

—No. ¡Yo nunca te mentí!— me aparté desesperada.

—Claro que lo hiciste. ¡Me traicionaste!

—Edward, tienes que calmarte, no entiendo lo que me dices. Por favor, escúchame, volvamos al colegio, ahí podremos hablar bien.

—Te burlaste de mí, yo no quería enamorarme, yo sólo quería pasar el rato contigo, tú lo complicaste todo. ¡Yo sólo quería follarte!—gritó sacudiendo mis hombros. Sabía que tenía que sentirme lastimada por sus palabras, pero estaba segura que él no estaba hablando y que algo más era el problema.

—Te amo, escúchame, yo jamás mentiría con algo así. Edward por favor, yo te amo, no te hagas esto, no me hagas esto.

—Yo no te amo. Quiero lastimarte, no quiero que me ames, no, no quiero—. Sus ojos parecían a punto de romperse en llanto, o lo que había tomado estaba surtiendo el efecto.

—No quieres lastimarme. Tu no me lastimarías mi amor, no nono por favor Ed. — Tomé su rostro entre mi manos heladas y lo acerqué a mi rostro para llenarlo de besos. Su reticencia duró algunos segundos, luego sus manos terminaron por envolverme y dejarme sobre el suelo. Mi cabello tocó la superficie de grama y el cuero cabelludo y toda mi piel se estremeció con el agua inundando mi cuerpo.

—Nunca te fijarás en mí—. Soltó apartándose de mi boca. Una de sus manos buscó a tientas el inicio de mi chaqueta y le desabrochó con rudeza, sujeté sus movimientos, pero su rápida respuesta me mantuvo en mi posición por un momento más.

— ¿Qué haces?— repliqué asustada, intentado zafarme del agarré de su mano.

—Que ¿qué voy a hacer?— de un tirón abrió un lado de mi chaqueta exponiendo mi fina camiseta. Y cuando su mano rodeó todo mi seno, supe que él se iba a deshacer de todo el pequeño amor que pudiera sentir por él. Él iba a destruirme, de alguna forma tenía que conseguirlo.

—Edward ¡NO!— grité empujándolo. Gruñó por lo bajo y me aventó con fuerza contra el suelo, la lluvia no me dejaba mirar bien, pero luché con todas mis fuerzas para quitármelo de encima. Arrancó mi camiseta de un jalón que me quemó la piel en el cuello, mi cuerpo temblaba y podía sentir las lágrimas formarse en mis ojos.

—Por favor, por favor, no lo hagas. Yo te amo, no me lastimes— comencé a sollozar. Su rostro estaba perdido en mi pecho, tirando de la tela con brusquedad, arrancándome chillidos.

— ¡Tú no me amas Swan!— estrelló sus labios contra los míos, y me apresuré por esquivarlo. Este no era mi Edward, él no quería hacerme daño.

—Ódiame, si ódiame, eso quieres. No me mientas.

—No, Edward te amo— repetí con fuerza.

— ¡NO! TU NO ME AMAS—. Gritó enervado contra mi rostro. Su vista fue hacia abajo y agachó su cabeza, mientras su mano, antes en mi seno, desabrochaba sus pantalones.

— ¡Edward! Basta déjame en paz. Por Dios, ¿qué vas a hacer?— Mi pecho se constriñó, mis respiración se entrecortó y la lucha por sobrevivir se hizo pólvora en mi corazón de fuego. Las ansias de salir de allí, sana y salva, fueron el aliciente adecuado para con fuerza empujarlo y ganar los minutos necesarios para alejarme de él.

—No ¡tú vas a odiarme!

—Te odio, si me haces esto, te odio—. Chillé apartando sus manos de mis jean, que ascendían con rapidez hasta la cintura de ellos.

—No me importa que me odies—. No había amor, ni cariño, ni ningún intento de detención. Él estaba consumido por lo que fuese que lo tenía lejos de mí. Estaba decidido a tomarme de cualquier forma, y crear un odio ensombrecido, rey de mis sentimientos. Unos hipidos temerosos y resignados, se atoraron en mi garganta.

—Por favor…nno… — lloré, y con fuerza arrancó mi chaqueta definitivamente. Un poco de piel expuesta le mostro uno de mis pechos, con crueldad mordió la piel y parte de mi seno.

— ¡Edward me lastimas!— grité entre lágrimas. Su mano voló a mi entrepierna, y sus dedos acariciaron mis partes con salvajismo. Una estúpida caricia que viniendo de él siempre me encendía, sin importar si era a la fuerza o no. Mi cuerpo lejos de alterarse, respondió a su caricia.

— ¡Mi amor!...— lloré viéndolo a los ojos, intentado zafarme de su rudo sostén.

—¡No me llames así!— una sacudida feroz, y las llamas en sus ojos, dieron cuenta que él realmente estaba empecinado en demostrarme que podía odiarlo. Sus pantalones bajaron los suficiente para dejarme ver su miembro erecto apenas asomando por el inicio de su ropa interior. Y lloré, lloré mucho más, porque no era él, y porque yo iba a aceptarlo de alguna forma aunque me hiciera daño.

—Te amo Edward, no lo olvides. ¿Quieres violarme? No tienes por qué hacerlo a la fuerza, yo soy tuya—. Contesté con el corazón en mi garganta. Sus ojos me vieron sorprendido, una mueca de desagrado cruzó por su rostro y soltó mi cuerpo. Se dejó caer sobre mi pecho y hundió su rostro entre mis senos. Mis lágrimas caían veloces a cada lado de mi cara. Edward empezó a estremecerse y a hipar sobre mí. Sentí un ligero beso sobre mi pecho, y el quebrar de una bestia que no era él. Pero que con su llanto, lamento y dolor, dejó salir al verdadero causante de mi enamoramiento. Lo apreté con fuerza contra mi pecho y susurré cerca de su oído palabras de amor, besé su cien, y dejé que mis dedos acariciaran su cabello.

—Shhh Edward— apenas gemidos contenidos entre mis senos, y un arrulló que partió mi alma en mil pedazos. Y las palabras que desarmaron en segundos, las paredes que pensaba construir contra él.

—Yo te necesito.

* * *

**_HOLA ! :DDDD Cómo están chicas ! Bueno, no me demoro mucho en la N/A sólo paso aquí a dejarles el cap. Estoy inmensamente agradecida con todas las buenas, lindas, cosas que me dicen en los reviews o los comments en Fanfics, gracias a todas, enormes gracias! Disfruten el capítulo, no se enojen conmigo por cómo va a cambiar la historia de ahora en adelante XDDDDD Se darán cuenta que cambie la vista jajaja es más cómodo así, recuerdo que tuve muchos problemas en FF al principio, no me aparecían los guiones de diálogo y pues por eso había puesto el cap en el medio SIEMPRE, pero luego de q una lectora me lo mencionó, realmente se veia molesto, probé y me funcionó, LOCURAS del FF, q esta sem estuvo terrible ! Seguramente, el cap lucirá mucho mejor que antes, porque Joce se encargó de tunearmelo con su beteo XDDD Gracias Joce :D ! Disfruten y nuevamente MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA BUENA ONDA ! Es lindo saber que a alguien le gusta esta historia :D _**  
**_Oigan, estoy abierta a las críticas tmb, me interesa saber qué puedo hacer para mejorarla, asi q no sean temerosas, leo lo q sea q me quieran aconsejar. Bien, estoy haciendo esto muy largo ! Lean, nos vemos por ahí!_**

**_*Tengo una sorpresa* no diré nada aún XDD_**  
**_Mordiditas_**  
**_Regina_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. **_

_**Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos.**_

► **MY BIG LOVE THAT DOESN'T LOVE**

* * *

CHAPTER 21

_**Limones – B.S POV**_

Temblaba, con el temor y la desesperación luchando dentro de mi cuerpo, un embudo en mi pecho, sobrepasado de emociones, dispuesto a salir con fuerza. Todo junto agolpado en un solo lugar, con necesidad de expandirse y destrozar un camino inestable del amor más profundo que apretaba contra mi pecho. Él, oculto entre la tela de mi camiseta, respirando sobre un pedazo de piel expuesta, húmedo entre mis brazos. Yo, enorme y pequeña, sosteniendo, empujándome a crecer un poco más, tenía que soportar al hombre, ¿qué iba a hacer con él?

Era más poderoso que el deseo de ser amada, más apabullante que la necesidad de ser "su" necesidad. Mis pequeños brazos mojados, mi corazón galopando enfebrecido, mi respiración errática, una lluvia congelante y los huesos entumecidos, pero seguía allí. Y nada podía moverme de ese lugar, con el barro traspasándome el cuerpo, sisee y me levante, sosteniendo la carga más valiosa que quería proteger.

─Edward tenemos que salir de aquí, nos vamos a enfermar. ─Sus ojos fríos, escanearon mi cuerpo. Con una leve tibieza que parecía estar a punto de desaparecer entre la lluvia, el tacto de sus dedos temblorosos, intentaron reparar la tela estropeada de mi camiseta. Como si no pudiera creer que fuese real, una y otra vez intentó solucionarlo, ella siempre cedía y caía, la piel al descubierto, mi seno empapado detrás del sostén, mi pezón helado y erecto empujando la prenda. Quité su mano de mi cuerpo con premura, y me vio con terror, imaginando miedo en mi acto, expectante, por un grito o un pedido de auxilio, como si yo tuviera miedo de que él me tocara. Le sonreí amablemente, disipando lo que sea que empezara a maquinar en su cabeza y estiré mi mano para acunar su mejilla.

─Todo está bien Ed, no me has hecho nada. ¿Tú estás bien? ─frunció su ceño y me acercó a su cuerpo.

─Estás loca Isabella. ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? ─ Un susurro azorado golpeaba mi rostro. Sus manos desesperadas examinando mi cuerpo, mi ropa. Quemándome la piel de amor.

─ ¿Por qué? Te amo Edward, yo estoy contigo. Dime qué te pasa, yo puedo ayudarte. ─supliqué sobre sus labios, arrodillada entre sus muslos, descubriendo su rostro de la lluvia dañina que acorralaba nuestras miradas a simples y fugaces imágenes difusas.

─No te necesito así, no me supliques por nada Swan. Quiero ser…lo que tú no debes aceptar, ¿me entiendes? ─negué rápidamente mientras en un movimiento rápido nos levantaba a ambos del barro.

─No hay nada que tú tengas que yo quiera. Todo lo que eres… Bella, me hace mal. ─sentenció con dolor en su voz.

─ ¿Yo te hago mal Edward?, ¿cómo? ─estaba perdida entre el mar verde de sus ojos y unas lastimeras lágrimas que me apretaban la garganta.

─Me haces mal, toda tu me hace mal. No soporto tu amor, no tolero tus palabras, no las quiero…

─ ¿No quieres que te ame? ¿Es eso?

─ No es solo eso ─replicó soltándome de entre sus brazos.

─Me dijiste que me necesitabas. ─Él se me escapaba de entre los dedos y mi propia desazón me oprimía el pecho. Caminé tras él, llena de dolor, suplicando por un entendimiento que sabía, estaba muy lejos de encontrar en ese momento.

─No quiero que me ames, porque yo no quiero amarte Swan. ─detuvo su caminar y volteó para enfrentarme─ Me encanta todo lo que eres, pero me resultas demasiado dañina para mi propio bien. No quiero sentirme así, es desesperante tenerte y no tenerte a mi lado. Cuando me besas, cuando me dices que me amas, cuando si quiera te mueves a mi alrededor… quiero todo, absolutamente todo Swan. Más, mucho más que eso, y me enferma desear tanto y tan poco por una sola razón. Detesto lo que me haces, te odio con todo lo que soy, con mis suciedades, con el desastre de no saber cómo amarte, te odio por todo lo que soy y lo que seré. Porque yo conozco tu amor Isabella. Es ese amor puro y hermoso que te inunda, te ciega y te enferma hasta la muerte, ese que me vuelve loco, que me obsesiona. Y soy consciente que después de esto, será peor, porque no sufres por lo que no tienes, sufres por lo que perdiste.

─No tienes por qué perderme. ─Respondí, decidida a darle aunque sea una pequeña batalla. Sus dedos se enredaron sobre su cabello alejándolo de su rostro y limpiando la lluvia de la piel de su cara.

─Me atas a ti, me sofocas, ¿sabes lo que se siente probar una línea días tras días desde hace años y que desaparezca de la nada? Cuando te obsesionas, cuando te dejas envolver y poseer por algo, no hay nada más desesperante que perderlo. Eso eres para mí, te has convertido en indispensable para respirar, y odio eso. Tú... ─ río de forma cínica─ … que ni siquiera sabes lo que se siente que el deseo te corroa. Porque tu puta virgen alma esta exenta de vivir tanta inmundicia, gracias a que me ato las manos Swan. Me aprieto el deseo, los dedos y la necesidad de ensuciarte de tantas maneras. ─ En dos zancadas me tomó de los antebrazos y me vio con esa misma sensación de mierda que escupía en cada una de sus palabras.

─Déjame ir entonces, suéltame. ─dije mordazmente, sosteniéndole la mirada.

─Oh no, ¿dejarte ir? Eso ya no es posible para mi Swan. Me he fundido en cada una de todas las demás adicciones, sólo para suplantar mi deseo por ti.

─ ¿Me amas Edward? ─pregunté con el suplicio de su mirada atormentándome.

─Eso ni si quiera es alcanzable a lo que yo siento por ti.

─Yo te amo Edward. ─Lloré, acercándome a su cuerpo, deshaciendo el agarre de sus manos y estampando mi rostro en su pecho.

─No es sano, es peor que la droga, eres peor que eso, me haces daño Swan, me haces mucho daño. ─Respiró entre mis cabellos, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello y levantando mi mentón en su dirección.

─Eres hermosa Bella, me dueles por todas partes. Me acorralo todos los días para no intentar atarte a mi cuerpo y disfrutarte centímetro a centímetro. Yo no creo en ese amor que tú me das, sé que tarde o temprano se esfumará cuando descubras que el amor se disfrazó de obsesión. Esa misma que me consume a mí. ─ me apreté a su cuerpo y lo estreché todo lo que mis brazos fueron capaces de rodearlo. A pesar de la lluvia insoportable, el frío, y mi alma deshaciéndose entre nuestros pies. Estaba neciamente convencida de que mi amor era tan bello y tan irrompible, como los vestigios de un cariño creciente que estaba segura él, empezaba a tener por mí.

─ ¿Vas a dejarme? ─susurré acercándome a sus labios.

─ ¿Sabes qué tengo que hacer para dejarte? ─parpadeé confundida y me alejé de su rostro.

─Dime cómo hago para olvidarme de ti, y con gusto te dejo Swan. ─sonrió de lado pasando sus dedos sobre mis labios.

─No se cómo, pero si lo supiera, nunca te lo diría, porque te quiero para mí, junto a mí, ahora, siempre, todos los días. ─Sonreí besando la punta de su dedo. Lo cierto era que estaba siendo, terriblemente sincera, no lo quería lejos de mí, me era insoportable imaginar mis días sin sus besos y caricias. ¿Era tan doloroso para él como para mí? ¿Podía sentirse igual de frustrado? Edward hablaba de una obsesión, que yo sabía, estaba muy lejos de serlo, estaba enamorada, mucho más sencillo que el dificulte de sus palabras.

─Eres mucho más exasperante que yo Swan. ─tomo en un puñado el cabello de mi nuca y me inclinó hacia él.

─Entonces ¿yo soy tu obsesión? ─me atreví a ser más audaz con mis palabras y jugar con la cercanía que estábamos logrando. Edward alternó su mirada entre mis ojos y mis labios, y yo solo me focalicé en el punto que me estaba volviendo loca desde hace unos minutos.

─Mucho más, y te odio tanto por eso. ─Respiro sobre mis labios.

─Yo te amo tanto Edward, me duele estar sin ti ─supliqué.

─Es el mismo dolor que yo siento, no ves que es mucho más que el amor que tú dices sentir por mí. Es asqueroso sentirse así, tú me resultas tan insoportablemente adictiva que miles de líneas en un día Swan. ─Su mirada se hizo oscura, y me sentí atrapada en la neblina de esa locura que él parecía estar sintiendo a mi lado. Y aunque quise entenderla, me sentía extranjera a esos sentimientos. Deje que un pequeño cumulo de miedo se instalara en mi pecho, y reconocí un poco del terror en sus ojos, relamiéndose los labios, entre sus dedos poderosos tomando mi cabello, mis pequeñas manos en puño sobre su pecho y el aguacero destronando cualquier indicio de calidez.

Pero estaba eufórica de poder, él estaba loco por mí, y aunque la agridulce sensación no llegaba a ser completa, dejé tragar un poco de esa felicidad masticando la acidez de esa locura.

─Y si me amarás como yo te amo ¿me lo dirías? ─envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y me pegué a él.

─Nunca voy a amarte Swan. ─aunque quise bromear con esa respuesta y hacer de cuenta que realmente no me molestaba, el eufórico poder se desinfló y fue cayendo estrepitosamente hasta ser pisoteado por mi dignidad que bailaba malambo sobre ella. Tragué saliva y me solté de él, a pesar de que una férrea mano me mantuvo en la misma distancia.

─Déjame ir a clases Edward.

─ ¿Y qué importa si yo no te amo? No dices que solo deseas estar conmigo, yo también quiero eso, ¿Por qué necesitas que te lo diga? ¿Quieres que te mienta? ─río forzándome a su rostro.

─Tienes razón, tú no sirves para amar, no importa que no me ames. ─Estrechó los ojos y supe que había hecho algo con mis palabras, porque su mirada cambió a una mucho más fría─ ¿Quieres pasar el rato conmigo? Podemos hacerlo, puedo fingir que no te amo, puedes regodearte con tu obsesión, puedes seguir mintiéndote. Eso es lo que quieres ¿verdad? Entonces hagámoslo, utiliza tu estúpida excusa para ocultar mi amor, hasta que te des cuenta que es tan grande que ya no podrás ocultarlo. No solo tienes que saber amar, también hay que saber ser amado Edward. Y tú estás muy lejos de ambas. ─Me solté con fuerza de su amarré y lo empujé lejos de mí, con la cólera invadiéndome por todos lados.

─Te das cuenta, ahora tu obsesión pasó a ser capricho. ─Afirmó.

─Por lo menos es solo un capricho, no me ahogo en las drogas para soportar que una mujer me ama. ─Su boca se abrió unos centímetros y atinó a contestar pero en lugar de ello se acercó veloz a mi lugar y me atrapó entre sus brazos.

─Tan lista, tan lista Swan. Por lo menos que empiece la farsa para ti, y la diversión para mí. ─Me aferré a sus antebrazos y me dejé envolver por sus labios llenos de ira y posesión. No tenía fuerzas para responder de la misma forma, sus labios estaban helados como los míos, y mi cuerpo tiritaba de frío y dolor por dejarme embaucar a conciencia.

Me apreté a su pecho buscando algo de calor entre lamidas y mordidas desesperadas. Mi corazón estaba en el limbo, totalmente desorientado, ¿cómo diablos me tenía que sentir con este beso? Como todos y cada uno de ellos, era apabullante, y las mismas conocidas sensaciones volvían a instalarse en mi cuerpo, con la desconcertante idea de un imaginario hermoso que pendía de una cuerda. Me soltó voraz en medio de un sonoro beso que estalló entre las gotas de la lluvia.

─Tienes que aguantar que no te amen Swan, ¿si quiera crees que puedes hacerlo? ─preguntó besando mi barbilla, de un lado al otro recorriendo con delicadeza un camino de piel mojada.

─No, no puedo. Edward ─me aparté para verlo muy seriamente a los ojos─ no todos tienen la suficiente fuerza para soportar ser amados por alguien. Sobre todo si tú, no sientes lo mismo. Yo te amo, con todo mi corazón, y si me quieres a tu lado, ahí estaré. Mientras no me destroces en el camino, seré tuya en todo, solo para ti, pero no me pidas que intente ocultar mi amor. No soy capaz de eso. ─Me retiré de su lado y di unos cuantos pasos lejos de su cuerpo. La lluvia se volvió impiadosa y mi última mirada de súplica se esfumó tan rápido como mis pies lograron alejarme de allí. Muy lejos de mi amor, pero nunca ocultándolo.

.

.

.

Podría jurar que había visto salir mi pulmón después de tanto toser en la noche o lo que quedaba de él. Charlie estaba de guardia, y yo apenas había bajado a cenar. Tenía la vejiga hinchada de tantos tés, algún que otro vapor con hierbas y medicina para el resfriado. Odiaba a Edward más que nunca, y mi pecho, junto a mi garganta irritada hacían una fogata quemando el muñeco vudú de él.

Me tape con las frazadas hasta la nariz y me dedique a escuchar la lluvia caer torrencialmente por la casa. Apenas y eran las diez de la noche y yo ya quería terminar el odioso día. Estaba segura que no iba a ir a clases al otro día, me sentía una mierda de pies a cabeza. Por suerte Alice había decidido ocuparse de recoger mis tareas. Aunque me mirase de mala manera al verme embarrada y chorreando agua por el cuerpo, prometí contarle la verdad en cuanto pudiera llegar a casa, cambiarme la ropa andrajosa y empapada. No duré demasiado, la insistencia de ella me quitó las palabras antes de siquiera pensar en cómo formular las oraciones. Tenía que sentirme ligeramente aliviada, Edward estaba en las mismas condiciones o peor, ya que él había pasado más horas debajo de la lluvia después de mi partida. Y no me arrepentí de abandonarlo a su suerte en ese estado, no me sentía con ánimos de permanecer a su lado. ¿Por qué era tan jodidamente complicado quererlo? Con lo fácil que se me daba terminar en sus brazos.

Nunca iba a olvidarme la estupidez que había cometido al decirle que lo amaba. Edward parecía tener alguna especie de fobia por el amor más intenso. Y yo estaba en pura ebullición a segundos de gritarle a todo Forks que estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen, a pesar de terminar encerrada de por vida bajo 7 llaves después de que Charlie lo escuchara.

Me levanté de un brinco al escuchar el teléfono sonar en la planta baja, entre corridas contesté jadeando.

─Hola.

─Bella ¿cómo sigues? ─Charlie tan protector.

─Igual, estaba tratando de dormir un poco. ─Pensando en cómo decirte que amo con locura a un chico. No, definitivamente no eran temas para tratar con él.

─Mira, si llegas a levantar temperatura llámame al móvil o a la estación, esta todo demasiado tranquilo aquí. ¿Ya cenaste?

─Estaba pensando en pasarme la cena, realmente no tengo fuerzas para cocinarme, y no hay nada que no requiera un poco de cocción o alguna preparación.

─Bien, pero mañana desayunas bien.

─En serio ¿tú me estás diciendo esto Charlie? Ni siquiera tomaste el desayuno que te hice hoy en la mañana, ¿qué has almorzado hoy? Que sea sano. ¿Compraste pizza de nuevo?

─Oye, yo ya estoy grande y no puedo desairar a mis compañeros, si todos piden pizza, solo me queda colaborar. Quien tiene que crecer eres tú, pareces percha andante hija.

─Voy a cortar Charlie ─respondí ofendida.

─Solo come maldita sea, si te sientes mal llámame.

─Adiós.

Tal vez si le decía a Charlie cuan enamorada estaba de Edward, él podría ayudarme a presionarlo a punta de pistola para que se le quitase lo idiota. Tendría que pensarlo demasiado bien.

.

.

.

─Me gusta tu habitación ─dijo Alice, recorriendo una y otra vez todos los rincones de mi desastroso cuarto, no me había movido demasiado desde la noche anterior más que para ir al baño y tomar uno que otro refrigerio.

─ ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no cambiamos? A mí me gusta más el tuyo, sobre todo tu cama King size. ─Reí mientras copiaba la hoja de mis tareas.

─Ajá, sí. Seguro te encanta mi cuarto, sobre todo porque está en la misma casa que Edward ¿verdad? ─saltó sobre mi colchón alborotando mis hojas, le di una mirada maligna y ella solo sonrió.

─Si buscara estar más cerca de él, ciertamente no escogería dormir en tu cuarto Ali.

─Cierto.

─ ¿Sigue igual? ─me hice la desinteresada perdiendo la vista en mi libro antes de volver a copiar las líneas.

─Peor. Creo que esta vez se pasó, no sé qué mierda le habrá dado James, pero estuvo bastante estúpido varias horas.

─Hablo del resfriado Alice.

─Oh, sí, bueno sigue igual. Mi mamá es tan idiota Bella, no sé porque se comporta como si Edward solo tuviera un maldito resfriado. Papá lo revisó varias veces desde que llegó a casa, él sí se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien. Incluso le preguntó, y como siempre, negó todo.

─Tú crees que va a ser tan estúpido de decirle a tu papá, "oh si papá, me drogué con algo nuevo que me dio una amigo en el colegio, no te preocupes estoy bien, mañana vuelvo a la cocaína" ─dije imitando pobremente la voz de Edward.

─ ¿No te importa? ─Alice quitó mis hojas y libros de mi regazo, me vio sorprendida y yo respondí igual sin entender a qué se refería.

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─Edward…cómo es él…lo que hace consigo mismo. Pareces obviar todas sus mierdas. ─Quise responderle que sí. A veces me asustaba de mí misma, aceptaba incondicionalmente muchas cosas de él, siempre me jactaba en que mi amor era suficientemente poderoso para determinar que no había nada más importante. Pero yo sabía que estaba mal, y me callaba todas y cada una de las veces, aún discutiendo con él.

Siempre lo terminaba aceptando.

─No, claro que no. ─Ella frunció el ceño y se acomodó de piernas cruzadas sobre el colchón, observándome, examinándome. Tenía muy en claro que un desvío de mirada iba a condenar mis siguientes respuestas.

─ ¿Por qué dices eso?

─Porque así lo veo, pareces estar totalmente desinteresada en ese aspecto. No estoy diciendo que no lo quieras de verdad, pero…no lo sé, Jazz comparte mucha de esa mierda con Edward, y jamás lo he aceptado, siempre termino discutiendo y al final siempre es lo mismo. No me voy a cansar de recordárselo pero no quiero….no quiero hacer la vista gorda.

─ ¿Crees que estoy haciendo eso? ─respondí, dejando entrever un poco de molestia.

─No lo sé, dímelo tú. ─ Y de verdad sentí que me estaba presionando.

─No me hago la tonta Alice, sé perfectamente que él tiene un problema con las drogas.

─A veces parece que lo olvidas. ─Esquivó su rostro y la vi hacer una pequeña mueca, con sus manitas en puño a cada lado sobre el cobertor. Aparte mis cosas de la cama y me acomodé mejor. ¿Por qué me estaba reclamando?

─No te entiendo, ¿me estás haciendo responsable de algo?

─Claro que no Bella, solo que como su pareja quisiera que lo ayudaras así como yo lo intento con Jazz. Es mi hermano y me gustaría verlo bien.

─Alto, yo no soy su pareja Ali. Realmente no entiendo el reclamo pero de todas formas te contestaré. Tal vez lo que él necesite no esté en mis manos, sabes, todo comienza en casa. ─Sus ojos me acribillaron.

─ ¿Estás diciendo que mi familia tiene la culpa de ello? Nadie en mi casa lo obligó a drogarse Bella. Edward siempre se sintió diferente, desde niño, nadie lo trató con diferencia, es más, mis papás siempre estuvieron encima de él por todo, tiene la atención de todo mundo. Siempre se fascinan por cualquier estupidez que haga o diga, mírate a ti.

─Oye espera Alice…

─No te dije esto para pelear, solo que no veo que a ti te interese demasiado si él se droga o no, pareces aceptar muy bien toda la mierda que lo rodea. Si Edward tiene novia y es mi amiga, tú andas con él igualmente, a ti no te importa. Si Edward se droga hasta la inconciencia tú le palmeas la espalda, "bebé no hagas más eso te hace mal, ven te doy un beso", y a ti no te importa.

─No es así Alice, sí me importa. Aunque pienses que soy su pareja, Edward y yo no compartimos demasiadas cosas como para permitirme inmiscuirme demasiado en lo que hace. De verdad yo quiero lo mismo que tú, verlo bien, no es fácil, él no es fácil Ali. Y si realmente estas tan frustrada por ello, porque no hablas con tus papás para ayudarlo de alguna forma, ¿nunca lo intentaron?

─Claro que sí, miles de veces. Pero Edward vive en su mundo, ya es adulto y hace lo que quiere sin importarle el castigo, las reprimendas, o las amenazas, creo que mi papá ya perdió la autoridad con él. Perdón, no quiero hacerte responsable de nada, pero me asusta ver como pareces no alarmarte de nada, tú lo amas ¿verdad? ─¿realmente no parecía alarmarme de nada? Estaba tan cegada por él.

─Sí Ali, créeme que no es fácil intentar lo que sea con Edward. Trataré de hablar con él, pero no pienses que no me importa. ─¡Dios! Y de verdad no me importaba, eso estaba realmente mal.

─Bella no dejes que te manipule. ─Soltó con rudeza.

─No lo hace Ali, de verdad que no.

─No Edward, tú y tu amor por él. ─hice una mueca y junté mis cosas para continuar con mis tareas, eso era mejor que contestarle. Yo sabía que estaba bastante fregada en ese aspecto, me había cerrado a muchas salidas. Estaba colocando en la palestra más alta mi amor y sin importar quién o qué lo detuviera. Me convencí, por primera vez, que ese amor sano estaba muy cerca de virar en una de las palabras que Edward mismo había definido, demasiado cerca, de una obsesión.

.

.

.

_**Limones – E.C POV**_

─Me estoy aburriendo.

─Vete a buscar a Alice ─contesté de mala manera, escondí mi rostro en la almohada y pateé las sábanas con fuerzas.

─Está con Bella en su casa ─respondió Jasper.

─ ¿Y qué diablos hace ahí?

─Ali dijo que estaba enferma, y le llevó algunas tareas del día. ─Voltee en su dirección y lo reté con la mirada.

─ ¿Y las mías dónde están? Se supone que eres mi amigo ─espeté.

─Tú nunca haces una mierda Edward, ¿cómo diablos iba a imaginar que tú también querías que te trajera la tarea? Pídesela a Alice cuando vuelva, o a Bella. Yo no hice demasiado hoy, estoy harto del Instituto, ya quiero irme a Los Ángeles. ─Cierto, la maldita Universidad.

─ ¿Qué van a hacer tú y Alice?

─ Ahm romper, claro está. ─Me levanté de un salto y me senté en la cama atiborrado por el dolor corporal.

─ ¿En serio? ¿Van a terminar? ─lo miré asombrado y él se encogió de hombros frente a mí.

─ ¿Tú qué harías? Me voy por años para estudiar una carrera, ella se quedará aquí un año más. Apenas voy a poder viajar a Forks para ver a mi familia. ¿Crees que sería justo mantener un noviazgo a distancia? ─repuso él como si fuera lo más obvio.

─Supongo, pero… ¿ya saben que será así? ¿Tan fácil? ─unos escalofríos me recorrieron la espina dorsal de imaginar a mi hermana llorando por los rincones de la casa extrañando a Jasper, y otra puntada me atravesó de saber que, probablemente Bella también se iría del pueblo para seguir una carrea. Y otra vez, la sensación de odio me poseyó, porque estaba hastiado de sentirme atado a ella. ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de sentirme tan al pendiente?

─Sí, ya lo hablamos. Increíblemente ella lo está llevando mejor que yo. No me creas tan mierda Edward, yo sí la quiero. ─Me dejé caer sobre la cama de nuevo con mi brazo sobre la frente. ¿A dónde diablos se iría ella? ¿Y a dónde me iría yo? ¿Podría alguna vez sentirme libre sin ella? ¿O es qué, todos mis días se habían transformado en una horrible adicción?

─ ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? Ali me dijo que no aplicaste a ninguna Universidad.

─No voy a ir a la Universidad, no me interesa perder el tiempo en eso.

─ ¿Perder el tiempo? Joder, Edward estás loco, ¿y de qué vivirás? ─arrugué la boca y me encogí de hombros. ¿A quién diablos le importaba eso?, tenía todos mis malditos problemas aquí, cuanto más lejos tuviera el futuro, mejor iba a estar.

─No lo sé, pero no quiero quedarme en Forks.

─Pues, no te queda mucho tiempo. Deberías de haber empezado a aplicar a las Universidades, al menos si luego te arrepientes, te aseguras lugar desde ahora, así no quedarás a la deriva. Vas a perder un año Edward.

─Detesto pronosticar, agendar, gestionar, mierda, aún falta tiempo para terminar. ¿Tú ya tienes todo estipulado? ─ Él sonrió y asintió con orgullo cruzándose de brazos.

─Que pena por ti amigo, un proletariado más.

─Si bueno, no puedes vivir en fantasías tampoco _amigo_.

─Las fantasías son horribles. ─Sobre todo en las que ella estaba como protagonista, me sentía sucio de Isabella Swan─ Intenta vivir en una y te quemará el cerebro.

─Bien, estoy leyendo entre líneas, pero aun no entiendo. Dime algo más. ─Sentí la cama removerse a mi lado y encontrar a Jasper sentándose en el borde con las manos unidas viendo en mi dirección, expectante. Jodido chismoso.

─La odio ─solté. Ya que más, si de todas formas iba a terminar diciéndoselo en algún momento.

─Ahora entiendo. ¿Resultó ser una perra?

─Más que eso.

─Oh, mira lo que tenía oculto el Jefe Swan. La ardiente hija del Comisario de Forks causa estragos en el pobre hijo del médico del pueblo. Lindo titular. ─Reí y me senté a su lado.

─Escucha esto, y presta mucha atención a lo que voy a decirte.- Jasper abrió los ojos sorprendido por mi tono de voz y capté su total atención.

─_Nunca la follé_ ─pronuncié con detenimiento para ser sumamente claro.

─ ¡No jodas! ¿En verdad? ¿Nunca? ¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera un pase de manos para corroborar mercancía? ─hice una mueca y recordé las pocas veces que había tenido un mínimo de intimidad con Swan, y no me hizo bien. Otra vez el deseo y las ganas de correr desesperadamente a ella y tomarla de alguna manera, con o sin su consentimiento me carcomían.

─ ¿Por quién me tomas? No tengo 12 Jasper ─bufé.

─Bien. Por lo menos ¿"tiene" mercancía?-

─Sí, pero es virgen. ─Los ojos de mi amigo se ampliaron e hizo un gesto de pena estrechando mi hombro y palmeando mi espalda.

─Oh cuanto lo siento Edward. ─Alejé su mano de un golpe y el reventó en carcajadas.

─Voy a morir a pajas, te lo juro.

─No pienso estrecharte la mano, de aquí a veinte años.

─ Imbécil, no era de eso de lo quería hablar. Ella es insoportablemente hermosa Jazz.

─Sabes, siempre que me hablas de alguna chica, me siento un jodido traidor. Rosalie es mi hermana ¿sabías eso?

─ ¿Quieres que te rompa la cara a piñas por "corroborar" la mercancía de mi hermana? Y no me jodas con excusas, porque ¡los vi!

─Entendido, continua.

─Me dijo que me ama. ─solté con vergüenza hundiendo mi rostro entre mis manos.

─Puta Madre, ¿a ti? ¿Te ama? ¡Carajo! Ni siquiera te la has cogido, y ya te ama. Tu sí que tienes suerte. ─Quise aplastar su cerebro contra el suelo. Justamente ahora era más difícil intentar llevarla a la cama, ella y su estúpido amor me iban a condenar.

─Olvídalo, no me estas entendiendo.

─Espera, espera, dame otra oportunidad. Está bien…entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

─Ella…me encanta.

─Vaya, ese es un gran problema, no me imagino cómo puedes solucionarlo.

─ ¡JASPER!

─Joder, Edward, sé más explícito. No te entiendo.

─La quiero, todos los días, todo el día. Me fascina toda ella, y detesto sentirme así, me siento atrapado ─caminé perdido en la nada, furioso conmigo y con ella otra vez, porque no tenía derecho a volverme loco─ es insoportable, no la tengo y la necesito. La tengo y quiero más. ¿Cómo mierda haces para deshacerte de algo así? Es asfixiante. Y lo peor es que, si la trato mal, me perdona, si me equivoco, me escucha, y reflexiona conmigo. Ella cree que está enamorada…─volteé hacia Jasper que apretaba los labios conteniendo una risa, con puños apretados sobre sus rodillas, enarqué una ceja y me detuve a verlo con rabia.

─ ¿Qué? ─solté demandante.

─Nada, continua ─dijo esquivando la vista.

─No, ahora dime.

─No es nada, continua. ─Lo vi con recelo y me acerqué al ventanal de mi habitación. Abrí una de las ventanas y prendí otro cigarrillo de Esme, asquerosamente suaves. Estaba muriendo todos los días con esa porquería, pero más me valía seguir robando sus cigarros antes de pedir dinero para ello.

─Suéltalo ─escupí después de mi pitada. Volví el rostro hacía él una vez más y se acercó a mi lugar.

─Lindos femeninos ─soltó señalando mi cigarro.

─Vete a la mierda, ahora dime que estabas pensando. ─Lo enfrenté con la mirada, instándolo a contestar.

─Exactamente ¿qué es lo que te molesta? Porque yo no veo que la estés pasando tan mal. ─Lo miré incrédulo y volví a darle una pitada al cigarrillo.

─Ella, me molesta. Ella. ─Resoplé, arrojando la colilla por la terraza.

─Pues no, no te entiendo ─dijo él cruzándose de brazos y descansando su cuerpo en el marco de la ventana. Tragué saliva antes de contestar, sabía que podía confiar en él, pero no me sentía tan cómodo liberando ese tipo pensamientos, sentimientos insoportables que Swan me hacía padecer.

─No me gusta cómo me siento ─murmuré tan suave esperando que no me escuchara, perdiéndome en la vista de los inmensos y oscuros abetos del bosque.

─Ella no es mala Edward, te dijo que te ama, ni siquiera he visto que te juzgue por algunas mierdas que has hecho. Y sabes que has sido una patada en las bolas a veces con ella, tienes al Jefe hecho una furia. Aún así ella sigue detrás de ti. Si no te gusta déjala, pero si no quieres asumir la realidad, no me hagas perder el tiempo. ─Lo miré sorprendido y él esbozó una media sonrisa para alejarse de mi rápidamente. Lo seguí hasta el borde de la cama donde ambos nos sentamos nuevamente.

─ ¿La realidad? ¿Cuál es para ti la maldita realidad? ─espeté.

─No vayas a enfadarte conmigo luego ─me advirtió.

─Dime ─presioné.

─Ella te gusta. ─Encogió sus hombros y miro al suelo, alejándose de mi reacción.

─ ¡Duh! Jodido Genio, ¿por qué no aplicaste en Yale? Te hubieran aceptado con solo leer tu nombre ─solté molesto.

─Imbécil, no solo te gusta, te encanta. Todas las mierdas que me has dicho, no son nada más y nada menos porque te estas enamorando de ella, y te molesta tanto caer tan fácil con una chica como Isabella.

─Tsk tsk tsk, verbo equivocado. Jasper tu sabes que ni siquiera me he enamorado de Rose, no jodas. Swan no es tan importante para llegar a eso. Y ciertamente jamás me enamoraría de alguien así.

─ ¿Ah sí? ¿Tú eliges de quien enamorarte? Vaya suertudo eres tú. ¿Qué tiene ella que no te puedes enamorar?

─No es para mí, simplemente eso.

─Que hombre tan argumentativo te has vuelto. ─Rechiné los dientes y lo empujé lejos de mi cama.

─Lárgate, déjame dormir.

─ ¿Por qué no solo te acuestas con ella y listo? No va a ser la primera vez que le hagan mierda el corazón. ─Me sentí asqueado de pensar en tomarla y quitarme parte de la obsesión que me carcomía todos los días. Ella estaría envuelta en la miel de su amor y de seguro eso la destruiría luego. No me sentía con las ganas necesarias para hacerle eso, odiaba sentirme envuelto por alguien, pero no estaba tan cegado para hacerle daño. A ella no.

─Espero que el psicoanálisis al que deseas dedicarte te haga morir de hambre.

─Si bueno, a veces nos topamos con pacientes de mierdas, págame la puta sesión al menos. ─Me giré sobre el colchón y le lancé el control del reproductor de música. Antes de recibirlo, Jasper se agachó, y estalló en varios pedazos por la puerta de mi habitación.

─Dulces sueños princesa ─respondió dando un portazo y largándose de mi cuarto. Me hundí en la almohada y grité lleno de frustración sobre ella.

* * *

**Hola :D aaaahhhh es mi culpa q demore unos días más, ya tenía el cap terminado pero me desorganice :S espero no haber vuelto loca a Eli mi beta, pobrecita jajaja Me tengo q acostumbrar. Gracias a ella esto esta mucho mejor, gracias de verdad, me encanta esta nueva ayuda. **

**Bueno espero les haya gustado el cap. Les cuento q hace una semana estuve A PUNTO de borrar todo este fic, para quienes no me conocen, soy bastante obsesiva con las cosas y con otras no, a veces me emputezco tanto, q si no salen como quiero simplemente las desaparezco, y este es mi primer fic, por eso de ante mano, pido disculpas por mi faltas, desorganización y demas mierdas, estoy tratando de aprender y disciplinarme con esto, q realmente me gusta mucho. MBL empezó a ser editado, y comencé desde el primer cap a hacer una limpieza gral, y debo decirles q me alarme hasta el punto de las lágrimas, no puedo creer la abismal diferencia que hay entre el cap 1 y este último cap. Me dio verguenza agena haber subido esos caps anteriormente, no solo quería cambiar cosas, QUERÍA BORRARLO TODO, por supuesto no creo q lo q escribo ahora sea excelso, pero no es ni por asomo tan malo como aquellos primeros caps, para mi desgracia no puedo dedicarle tanto tiempo para reescribir cada cap, pero de a poco y con ayuda de Eli voy "mejorando" esos caps. MIL DISCULPAS a todas por haber leído eso jaajajajaajaj en serio q pena XDDD Espero esto haya mejorado, porque me iré a seguir cantando mejor, en lugar de tanto escribir XDDDDDD**

**Perdón esta nota va a ser un poco larga, pero espero sea la última vez.**

**Quería desearle muy feliz cumpleaños a una amiga genial que me dio la Saga y este fandom, CAMI NO PUEDO DARTE 19 CAPÍTULOS POR TU CUMPLEAÑOS, PERO PUEDO DARTE LA PRIMERA PARTE DE ESTE CAP, porq sí, este es la primera parte, es raro q mis capítulos terminen de esta forma, pero no se me ocurrió otro lugar en donde dividirlo, el próximo, ni en una semana ni en un mes ni nada, en estos días, eso si, PROMETIDO. Ojala hubiera podido subirlo el día de tu cumple Cami, pero se me retrazo todo. Hoy además de este saludo, quiero saludarlas a ellas, amigas hermosas que me ha dado este hobbie y la misma pasión que nos une desde hace unos años, Vale mi novia, Noris mi betita, Romi, Cami, Nea que me publicita los fics en YAYAAKS :), y Dani (Coudy) q se ha vuelto indispensable todos mis días, y me ayuda enormemente con ILL, opinando de este fic, y sobre todo me soporta todos los días con mis locuras. **

**Es hermoso el apoyo q me dan chicas gracias, de verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews y las lindas palabras que le dedican a mi fic en Fanfics, soy un poco bajonera y demasiado perfeccionista, mala combinación XDD Pero aún así, persisto. Nos leemos, demasiado prontito. Mordiditas**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. **_

_**Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos.**_

► **MY BIG LOVE THAT DOESN'T LOVE**

* * *

CHAPTER 22

_**Limones – B.S POV**_

─Pero ¿ahora estás mejor? ─preguntó Renee por enésima vez.

─No, tengo un cráter en mi cara creciendo, me ha salido una tercera pierna y uno de mis pechos se hundió. Te dije que estoy bien, no entiendo por qué Charlie te llamo para decirte que estaba enferma ─resoplé y me dejé caer en el sofá enredando el cable del teléfono por mis dedos.

─Diablos Bella, ¿no puedes ser amable con tu madre? solo quiero saber que estas bien.

─ ¡Agh! Renee, me has preguntado lo mismo desde hace veinte minutos que es lo que llevamos hablando. Estoy bien solo me mojé en la lluvia.

─Bien, me alegro entonces. Recuerda que estas en Forks, sé más cuidadosa al salir, vives bajo la lluvia constante allí ─rodé los ojos y me forcé a soportar unos minutos más.

─Mamá es la hora de la cena, tengo que ir a prepararme algo, muero de hambre y Charlie no está, tiene la semana cubierta haciendo los turnos nocturnos.

─ ¿Me estas colgando?

─Adivina. ─reí.

─Malagradecida, está bien, ve a cenar algo. Pero antes de que me cuelgues y refunfuñes por lo bajo, y te la pases toda la noche maldiciéndome. Quiero contarte que voy a ir a Forks ─me enredé entre el cable y me levanté de un salto de mi lugar. ¿René en Forks?

─ ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

─Sabía que te ibas a poner contenta. Pues entérate, tengo una hija de 18 años viviendo allí, y hace tiempo que no la veo.

─Mamá…

─Quiero visitarte, ¿hay algo malo en eso? ─me sentí ligeramente mal, al desear que ella no viniera, pero luego una extraña melancolía me decía que tal vez compartir unos días junto a ella me harían mucho mejor.

─No nada, pero… ¿cuándo piensas venir?

─La semana que viene tal vez, si consigo un vuelo económico lo más rápido posible.

─ ¿Tan rápido? ¿Y cuándo pensabas decirme que ibas a venir? ¿Ayer?

─Apenas lo decidí hoy Bella, no te pongas pesada. ─Bufé y me volví a sentar en el sofá estirando las piernas sobre la mesa de centro.

─ ¿Qué con Phil? ─solté de mala gana.

─ ¿Qué pasa con él?

─ ¿Vendrá él también? ¿Se quedarán en algún hotel? No creo que Forks tenga hoteles, solo posadas tal vez y muy malas.

─Es regocijante sentir tu entusiasmo hija, estás tan positiva. Pero no, quiero ir a ver a mi hija, Phil se quedará aquí, tiene trabajo que hacer. ¿Feliz?

─Me duelen las mejillas, estoy sonriendo demasiado ─solté con sarcasmo, para luego escuchar al otro lado la risa de mi madre.

─Me alegro, entonces prepárate para tenerme allí, porque voy a enloquecer a Charlie.

─Tengo escuela.

─Te pasaré a buscar todos los días, no puedo perderme un minuto a tu lado.

─Tengo una vida René.

─Dile a tus amigos, amigas y novio, que serás solo para mí la semana que viene. ─Hice una mueca, iba a ser insoportable tratar de evitar que Renee se acercara a alguno de mis nuevos amigos o a Edward. Eso sí que no lo iba a permitir. Antes muerta que ver a Renee hablando con él.

─Mamá en serio, aunque creas que no lo estoy, si me alegra poder verte.

─No me desvíes el tema. Quiero conocerlo Bella. ─Cerré los ojos con fuerza maldiciéndola en silencio.

─ ¿A quién?

─Tu novio, Edward ¿no es así? Tengo buena memoria linda, a Charlie se le escapó su nombre después de despotricar contra él. ─Maldito Charlie chismoso.

─ En realidad soy lesbiana mami, Alice es mi novia. Edward solo quiere separarnos.

─Ve a cenar linda, ya no está funcionando bien tu cerebro. Te amo, y dile a Charlie que estaré llegando la semana que viene, dormiré en el sofá, no quiero molestarlo. ─Rodé los ojos y me preparé para hacer del living mi nuevo hogar por días indeterminados, Renee me robaría mi habitación, estaba segura.

─Adiós Renee.

.

.

.

─ ¿Dónde aplicaste?

─Dartmouth, Cornell, Seattle, Duke ─Conteste.

─Iré a visitar el campus de Rochester en algunas semanas ─dijo Angie, y aunque quise prestarle toda mi atención, mis ojos revolotearon a mi lado, la tensión que sentía iba incrementándose con su presencia.

Nos sentamos a almorzar como la mayoría de los días en la escuela, con la diferencia que Alice había escogido sentarnos con Edward, que se mantenía mudo a mi lado. Podía sentir algunas de sus miradas furtivas, mi cuerpo yacía congelado y las escuetas respuestas que les daba a mis amigos me condenaban a la exposición segura de mi nerviosismo.

─Tienes Nueva York muy cerca ─dijo Alice embutiéndose su sándwich.

─Lo sé, Ben aplico en Columbia, estaremos cerca ─dijo ella muy emocionada sonriéndole a su novio. Alice les dio una mirada contenta y se tragó su vaso de agua de un solo trago, limpió su rostro y se levantó con rapidez de la mesa.

─ ¿A dónde vas? ─pregunté, apurándome en juntar mis cosas, sin la mínima gana de permanecer un segundo más al lado de Edward. Ella enarcó una ceja y se colgó su mochila al hombro.

─Al baño ─soltó con un dejo de irritación, fruncí mi ceño y tomé rápido mis libros para acompañarla.

─ Te acompaño. ─La vi rodar los ojos y alejarse de la mesa con paso rápido. Me apuré en salir del lugar hasta sentir la mano de Edward sujetar mi muslo y mantenerme en el asiento.

─Quédate ─dijo él, llamando la atención de todos en la mesa.

─Quiero ir al baño ─respondí acercando mi mano a su agarre y muriéndome con el tacto sobre mi pierna.

─Déjala, quiere estar sola. ─Seguí con la mirada la dirección en la que Alice se había ido, ni siquiera me había esperado. Eso estaba raro. Volví mi atención a Edward y lo miré preguntando por su reacción. Él me hizo una seña con su cabeza para salir de allí, y lo seguí sin decir una palabra. Angie y Ben nos miraron preocupados, me encogí de hombros y les di una mueca.

Caminé tras Edward por el pasillo de la escuela hasta toparnos con las escaleras al primer piso, me regañé internamente por comportarme como un jodido imán para cada uno de sus gestos, pero también estaba intrigada por lo que fuera a decirme acerca de Alice, así que me trague las ganas de abofetearlo y no verlo más para escucharlo pacientemente. Lo vi sentarse en los primeros escalones y llamarme a tomar lugar a su lado.

─ ¿Qué pasó? ¿Es porque Jasper no vino a clases hoy? ─pregunté envolviendo las rodillas con mi bolso. _Por favor háblame sobre eso, no quiero escuchar el discurso de que no me amas de nuevo._ Edward me vio apenas un segundo y acomodo los codos sobre los muslos. Estaba ansiosa por acercarme a él de alguna forma, cautelosa me coloque a su lado, extendí mi mano y repase mis dedos por la tela de su camisa, apenas sintiendo la suavidad del algodón, sin llegar a molestar su piel. Estaba enferma, me conformaba con el tacto de la estúpida tela, al menos. Quité mi mano de inmediato cuando lo vi girarse en mi dirección.

─No creo que le haga bien hablar de la universidad. Jasper y ella llegaron a un acuerdo ─dijo suavemente, con la vista perdida en la loza del instituto.

─ ¿Qué acuerdo? ─pregunté demasiado interesada y ahora sí, preocupada por Alice.

─Terminar su relación. ─Ahogué un chillido y me levanté veloz del escalón tomando mis cosas.

─Tengo que ir con ella ─afirmé sin lugar a dudas. Edward levantó la vista y tomó mi mano más cercana para acercarme a él. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué tenía que hacer como si nunca me hubiera dicho nada? ¿Y por qué yo me hacía esto? Claramente era la más afectada. Dudé en dejarme llevar, hasta que la súplica en sus ojos desarmaron mis pequeños intentos de huida.

Dejé caer mi bolso a un lado y aproveche el momento para estrecharlo a mi vientre. Tragué saliva cuando su rostro golpeó mi estómago y me abrazó a su cuerpo. Acaricié uno de sus hombros, y sonríe cuando por fin mis dedos se regocijaron al llegar a sus cabellos. Tenía ganas de arrancarle cada uno de sus pelitos, y gritarle demasiadas cosas, pero también amaba su cabello y como se sentía debajo de mis dedos, así que opté por seguir la segunda opción. Para mi disfrute.

─Alice es callada, no te dirá que se siente mal o que quiere hablar de ello. ─Su mejilla acarició mi vientre, mis piernas flaquearon y sentí mi alma derretir, para terminar siendo arrastrada a su regazo.

Rechiné los dientes, y clavé la mirada sobre sus ojos, ninguna caricia me parecía lo suficiente para soportar el rechazo que ya sabía, iba a soltar en sus palabras, una negación aceptada que de cualquier forma ya estaba empezando a asimilar. Y me detestaba por ello, porque no eran sus palabras las que más me dolían, sino los besos, las caricias, el calor del aliento sobre mis labios, todas rompían mi corazón en mil pedazos.

El hoyo profundo y negro del supuesto amor que estaba empezando a desaparecer en las garras de la obsesión, ¿ahora yo también creía que era eso? Él tenía más razón que yo, este tipo de amores no eran tan soportables para nadie, y a mí, ya me estaban desarmando.

Me acomodé en uno de sus muslos y embobada busque su rostro para besarlo, sus dedos apretaron mis costillas asiéndome a él con demasiada fuerza. Insoportable, mi boca se lanzó a cazar su labio inferior que me llevo a él con desesperación, envolviendo mis brazos a su cuello. Mandé al diablo mi preocupación por Alice, y me sentí realmente miserable, pero en el instante en el que su lengua acaricio la mía y ambas jugueteaban con pasión, mi cuerpo dejo de ocuparse de todo y nada a la vez, solo algunos pequeños sitios que comenzaron a encenderse y la necesidad de friccionar zonas se volvió una prioridad. Entre besos y lamidas, se me escapó un gemido demasiado alto, rogué para que él no me detuviera y encontrara mis mejillas ardidas en vergüenza, así que me lancé feroz a besarlo para disipar cualquier pena. Me moví sobre su regazo, apretando los muslos, dándome algo de calma y soportando las ansias de desnudarlo.

Edward me apartó con fuerza de su rostro y respiré agitada sobre sus labios, aún sin poder hacer contacto con sus ojos, temiendo lo que fuera a decirme. Quite con timidez mis manos de encima de él y las dejé unidas sobre mis piernas, el cuerpo me ardía por todos lados.

─Vuélveme a besar así Swan, y cuenta los segundos para perder tu virginidad ─susurró sobre mi boca, sonreí y con un poco más de confianza me abracé a él.

Mentirosa, pensé. Sí, estaba mintiendo, se me salía por los poros la necesidad de apabullarlo de mi amor. Ate a mi pecho las palabras, las emociones, y la prioridad de hacerle saber que no importaba su negativa, mi afirmación era más determinante, pero él se veía bien y yo me alimentaba de migajas que apenas me mantenían en pie.

Retome mis desquiciados besos, que él gustoso prosiguió hasta que recordé a mi amiga Alice y dejé de alborotarme por su boca.

─ Espera, espera Edward. ─Aparté su rostro de mis labios para mirarlo, esos profundos verdes ojos, tan hermosos, tan brillantes, dejé un pequeño beso en su boca y me alejé lo suficiente para no volver a tentarme.

─ ¿Qué pasó con Alice? ─sus manos acariciaron mis muslos y me forcé a concentrarme en mi amiga antes de arrancarle la camisa.

─Jasper está en California, conociendo la universidad. Ellos… decidieron separarse después de la graduación, pero les está afectando, ninguno está aprovechando el tiempo que les queda juntos, están enfadados con el otro esperando entre penas ese último día. Jasper me dijo que Alice era la que mejor lo estaba llevando, pero ahora que he puesto más atención en ella, no está bien. Creo que está asimilando que le quedan algunos pocos meses de noviazgo y luego se quedara sola en Forks, terminando el bachillerato. ─parpadeé un poco aturdida por lo que me decía, me sentía un monstruo, no había sido capaz de percibir en ella ningún tipo de pesar, y era tan fácil para Alice leerme. Edward desfilo la vista por mi rostro, y acomodo mi cabello lejos de mi cuello, descubriendo la piel y acariciando la zona, un escalofrío me invadió y giré en su dirección.

─Yo… yo no sabía ─susurré, me encogí sobre sus piernas y tome provecho de sus caricias para soportar los pequeños pedacitos de culpa que se iban aglomerando en mi pecho. Estaba tan llena de egoísmo, totalmente obnubilada por Edward, pasaba los días entre mi amor y su negación, para al día siguiente retomar el círculo. Alice debía estar deshecha, no imaginaba cómo podría llegar a sentirme si no pudiera ver más a Edward, una explosión de desesperación mello en mi interior y no necesité ningún tipo de indagación para entender como me sentiría.

─ ¿Estas bien? ─sus dedos bailaban lentos una y otra vez por mi mejilla, descendiendo hasta la base de mi cuello, fundió su rostro en el hueco entre mi hombro y me acurruqué hacia él estrechándolo a mi cuerpo.

─Me siento una mala persona, yo no sabía nada Edward, y debería de saberlo. Alice es la persona con la que más tiempo paso, todos los días, todo el día desde que llegué a Forks. Es mi amiga. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ─me removí sobre su regazo para increparlo.

─Yo tampoco lo sabía, solo hasta que Jasper lo mencionó la otra tarde. Bella.. ─revoloteé los ojitos sorprendida al escucharlo llamarme por mi nombre, estaba acostumbrada a "Swan" pero era mucho más precioso oírlo decir mi nombre─ llevo 16 años conociéndola como hermana, y tampoco me es fácil descifrar qué sucede con ella. Apenas y tengo un poco más de contacto con Jazz, no te sientas mal, ahora que lo sabes, puedes acercarte a ella para saber cómo se siente ─terminó diciendo, enlace mis manos tras su cuello, aturdida por el tono de voz y la seguridad con la que siempre me hablaba.

─No me hace sentir mejor ─resoplé.

─No te lo conté para que te deprimas, ¿dónde está la linda chica que me besó hace unos instantes? ─esbocé un intento de sonrisa pero mis labios volvieron a alinearse.

─ ¿Dónde irás tú después de la graduación? ─el latir en mi pecho se hizo veloz y determinante, la maldita explosión de desesperación tuvo su intento de clímax, y me mordí los labios para no gritar que no podía dejarlo ir, a donde fuera que él se fuera, no lo iba a soportar. No podría asimilar tan pronto que las pocas semanas de felicidad que llevaba iban a terminar marchitas, en días de encierro y llanto, remembranzas de una pérdida incalculable.

─ No lo sé. ─Tragué saliva y me apreté a él descansando mi mejilla sobre su cabello. Me paralicé por unos instantes y me vi envuelta en la oscuridad más tenebrosa que había conocido en mi vida, donde él se había ido y mi cuerpo y alma rasgaban con desesperación mi ser para salir de adentro e ir por su caza.

─Edward, yo…

─No pienses en nada Swan, deja a tu cabecita en paz. ─Palmeó mi muslo de lado y me fundí en sus labios nuevamente, esperanzada por el tiempo que aún tenía para disfrutar.

─ Quiero verte hoy, fuera del colegio ─solté sin pena, decidida a extender lo que fuere con él.

─ ¿Dónde? – dijo divertido.

─En mi casa, en la noche. ─Acomodé su cabello y dejé algunos besos por su mejilla, cepillando su piel hasta terminar en sus labios nuevamente.

─Tan poco me quieres, ¿deseas que el Jefe Swan me acribille en el pórtico de tu casa? ─reí y me abracé a él, aun con el temor de la pérdida susurrándome en el oído.

─Él no estará, me quedaré sola toda la noche.

─Eso suena como algo peligroso para mí, ¿qué me vas a hacer?

─Nada, solo quiero estar contigo, no quiero estar sola otra vez.

─ ¿No tienes miedo de que te pueda hacer algo? ─me alejé unos segundos y lo miré incrédula. Me reí de la maldad visualizada en mi mente.

─Tal vez… tal vez eso es lo que busco ─dije besando sus labios con un poco más de ahínco. Edward busco desesperado mis labios y envolvió mi rostro entre sus manos besándome con rudeza, el despertar del sexo discutiendo en nuestras bocas.

.

.

.

_**Limones – E.C POV**_

─ Me hace bien escucharte.

─Quiero estar solo ─respondí entre dientes deteniéndome sobre las teclas. Esme dubitativa se acercó a mi lado y poso una de sus manos sobre mi cabello. Esquivé la mirada y me concentré en las hojas frente a mí, incómodo con su tacto.

─ ¿Volviste a hacerlo?

─ No sé de qué me hablas. ─Alejé su mano con un movimiento de cabeza y comencé de nuevo mis estudios.

─Edward...

─No Esme, no he vuelto a drogarme, ahora déjame solo. ─Cerré mis ojos y luche con la oscuridad que me paralizaba día tras día con su cercanía.

Una nefasta sensación, ganas de empujar de la realidad imágenes inmundas, el sonido del piano golpeando en una habitación iluminada, por apenas un intento de Sol en el verano de mi pubertad. Cortinas casi trasparentes, y los gemidos de dos cuerpos, asquerosas almas, que bailaban con mis notas, musicalizando el coito de la traición. Atormentando mis dedos, perdiendo la fuerza en cada final, con lágrimas de culpa. Limpiando sus culpas por mis mejillas.

─_Sigue tocando Edward, sigue tocando, eso es amor, para ti, para mí, para ella. ¿No ves cuan hermosa es la melodía? Ella es hermosa._

Y él le sonreía a mi madre, acariciando mi espalda, oliendo a ella por todas partes. Vómitos entre fugas, valses, minuets, no podía dejar de practicar, era necesario acallar los sonidos. Como los necesitaba con mi vida, ahora mismo, silenciándola a ella.

─_Búscame Edward, es ella o yo, es ella o yo._

Isabella, sucia, ese amor te envuelve en mierda, toca para que se vaya, toca para no oírla.

─ _Ellas nunca te van a amar, la música que tú haces, esa es más fiel. No la dejes nunca Edward. _

─ ¿Puedo quedarme en silencio al menos? ─golpeé con ferocidad el último acorde y me volví hacia ella.

─No. Quiero estar solo ─mastiqué las palabras.

Esme dio un paso a la puerta, deteniéndose en el camino, evaluando su salida y dándome una mirada de tristeza por encima de su hombro.

─No voy a volver a ayudarte Edward, se lo prometí a Carlisle. No lo hagas por mí, ni por nadie. Piensa en ti al menos.

─No me has ayudado Esme. Todo lo hago por y para mí.

─Últimamente no te has querido demasiado.

─ ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? Oh espera, ya sé, Papá te lo contó. Claro que sí, siempre te enteras a lo último. ─Reí y comencé mis ejercicios de nuevo.

─Esme ¿te acuerdas de esta canción? ─toqué el principio de la melodía que sabía ella adoraba y traía tantos agridulces momentos a nuestras vidas.

─Edward ¡Basta! ─gritó, acercándose y apartando mis manos de las teclas.

─ ¿Por qué? Es una linda canción, ¿acaso ya no te gusta? ─dije con ironía y me levanté de un salto de mi banqueta.

─ ¿Sabes cuál es el problema contigo? ─amenazó, altanera frente a mi rostro.

─Por favor no vayas a decir las drogas, porque voy a empezar a creer que mi madre es realmente muy estúpida. ─Su quijada se movió unos centímetros, apretando los dientes y lanzándome la mirada más helada que le había visto jamás. A pesar de eso, ya no me dolía nada de lo que dijera. Todo estaba demasiado derrumbado.

Mi mejilla voló con rapidez hacia un lado, y simplemente volví a encararla sin importar el ardor del golpe. Bien sabía que los límites habían sido sobrepasados mucho antes de que la rudeza de mis palabras resquebrajaran su corazón.

─Un día seré valiente, todo lo que tenga que decir, será dicho hijo. Y nunca más veré el asco en tus ojos, a mí me quedara la redención y a ti la culpa.

─La única culpa que tengo es la de mi silencio. Solo la melodía de esa canción y mi alma, saben cuánto tendrás que trabajar por tu redención Esme.

Mis palabras y su llanto se disiparon tan pronto como el sol, oculto entre las hojas y ramas del frondoso bosque que rodeaba mi casa, se extinguía.

_**Flashback**_

─_Él tiene una curiosidad muy grande por aprender un instrumento, mi hija Alice también quiere hacerlo pero es menos disciplinada que Edward. Hace unas semanas una amiga mencionó que usted es un residente nuevo en el pueblo, y además un eximio músico. Sé que ha dado clases en algunos lugares conocidos en la ciudad, en Seattle para ser más precisa. Disculpe, creo que mi conocimiento lo ha sorprendido ¿verdad? Es que son mis hijos, necesitaba saber…_

─_La entiendo, no se preocupe, no me molesta que haya investigado sobre mi trayectoria como profesional. _

─_Él me dijo que quiere aprender a tocar el piano, es lo que más la ha interesado, y si logro que mi niña menor acepte concurrir con usted, ella está muy interesada en aprender a tocar el violín. _

─_Vaya, son muy ambiciosos. ¿Qué edad tienes tú?_

─_6 años, Señor._

─_Su nombre es Edward, está muy emocionado y debo decirle que yo también._

─_Disculpe su nombre ¿cuál es?_

─_Esme._

─_Mucho gusto, Peter Giev, el nuevo profesor de Piano de Edward. Acepto. _

_._

_._

_._

─_Esme, ha llegado temprano._

─_Lo siento. Creí que tal vez podríamos hablar sobre los estudios de Edward antes de comenzar la clase._

─_Me parece excelente, tengo muchas cosas que comentarte. Edward ¿quieres empezar con el primer estudio mientras platico con tu mamá?_

_._

_._

_._

─_Toca para alguien, que odies, que ames, lo único que quiero es que sientas algo. No me quieras engañar, voy a descubrirte cuando estés pensando en la digitación de tus dedos. _

─_No sé en qué pensar. _

─ _¿Qué sientes ahora?_

─_Miedo._

─ _Entonces toca con miedo. _

_._

_._

_._

─_Peter traje algunos libros para compartir contigo._

─_Eso me alegra mucho Esme. Aún es temprano. Edward ¿te parece si repasas una vez más la canción de cuna en Re menor? Aún hay algunos pasajes que están sucios. _

_._

_._

_._

─_No voy a mentirte Edward. Ya no eres el niño que vino de la mano de tu madre hace unos 9 años. _

─ _¿No tiene miedo que le diga a mi padre? _

─_Díselo. Que más interesante que eso, que sepa la verdad, el amor no es el perfecto matrimonio de tus padres Edward. Ninguna mujer te va a dar eso, ni siquiera tu madre. Ella no es mi amor, es mi deseo._

_._

_._

_._

─_Me encanta esa canción, yo creo que cada vez te sale más hermosa hijo._

─_No imagino porque._

─ _¿Dijiste algo?_

─_Nada._

─_Bien, traeré un té para acompañar tus estudios. _

Sostuve el pedal, acompañando los movimientos de mi mano izquierda, armonizando cada uno de mis dedos derechos. Ellos acunaban la melodía, acariciaban tiempo a tiempo el descanso de cada acorde. No era mi preferida, pero sus recuerdos me hacían querer volver al pasado y pelear entre claves, que mi música no era culpable.

─_Tienes que sentir algo al tocar, de lo contrario dejaré de darte clases. No voy a perder mi tiempo en crear un niño bueno en digitación y rítmica. _

No, no era culpable de musicalizar su error, y yo no quería tocar con odio, pero había sacado de mí, la mejor expresión, mi mejor interpretación, llena de rencor, ira, y mugre por todas partes. Donde mi oscura alma empujaba en mi pecho para que mis dedos cantaran sobre las teclas.

Arrullos de cariño, donde su voz me atormentaba, _"Duérmete mi niño, duérmete y olvida lo que hayas visto, duérmete con la paz de un futuro hermoso."_

─_Eso es, toca lleno de amor, de rabia, porque no hay nada en este mundo que te de algo Edward. Nada te regocijara tanto como amarte a ti mismo, eso haces tocando, llena tu alma de deseo y amor, de esperanzas, de libertad, no existe el egoísmo. Demuéstrame que te he enseñado algo más que mover los dedos sobre el marfil. _

_._

_. _

_._

─_No somos malos Edward, no hay un bien o un mal, solo, una enorme capacidad para desobedecer. No me condenes, eso que tú crees que es amor, desaparecerá cuando la necesidad de volver a ser individuo en todas partes, me consuma._

_._

_._

_._

─_Yo la amo hoy, mañana será música entre mis dedos, y ella volverá a los brazos de tu padre. Y tú habrás aprendido, que el amor siempre es sucio Edward._

_._

_._

_._

─_Ella estuvo llorando toda la tarde, hasta que mi papá llegó._

─_Me alegra saber que no sólo te has convertido en uno de mis mejores estudiantes, entiendes mis palabras._

─_Sólo creo en mi música Peter._

─_Solo tenemos nuestra música Edward, hasta que necesitemos embriagarnos en otras melodías, no precisamente de nuestros pianos._

_**Fin del falshback**_

¿Por qué se sentía que ella no era igual? Estaba sintiendo la necesidad de escuchar otras melodías. Las que tocaba, no eran tan interesantes, solo cuando ella poblaba mi mente, de risas, besos, caricias y esperanza. Eso era lo peor, tener esperanzas de ¿qué?

Parecía prioridad la que sentía mi pecho, ser uno con ella, sin dejar de ser dos.

Algo muy parecido al amor.

.

.

.

_**Limones – B.S POV**_

Mi cuerpo se arrastró hasta mi habitación, agité mi cabello y lancé sobre la cama mi bolso. Era tristeza la que desbordaba, desazón y fragilidad por todas partes.

Esencia de Edward entre mis labios, que deseaba se extendiera por toda mi piel. Aun llevaba marcado el dolor de cargar con el ocultamiento de mis sentimientos, así como también el error de compartirlos. Me dejé caer sobre mi cama y evalué las posibilidades de mantenerme en mi lugar o simplemente mandar a volar todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. Me había enamorado, de los pies a la cabeza, sin haber sentido nunca el sentimiento, reconocía a leguas que el profundo estremecimiento que él me hacía sentir con el solo respirar de su aliento, no era más que amor. El más puro y sincero amor, y como la vida misma, encontré la piedra en mi zapato, nada fácil, nada etéreo, todo complicado.

Un aura desganada deambulaba por mi casa, sobre la mesa, apenas masticando la comida, en el baño, lavando la piel que me pedía a gritos, que él marcara cada rincón con su aroma. Me vestí con mi pijama y bajé a despedir a Charlie como todas las últimas noches, desde que había empezado su nuevo turno.

─_Si necesitas algo me llamas al móvil o a la estación, cierra todas las puertas y no te acuestes muy tarde._

Completé mis tareas, y abrí mi portátil para despejar mi mente en internet. Revisando mis mails, abrí sorprendida la última actualización.

Asunto: Algunas mierdas

De: Alice Cullen m alice cullen gmail com

Para: isabella marie swan gmail com

Hola Bella.

Quiero disculparme contigo, no es la mejor forma, pero no me atrevo a hablarlo personalmente. Siento mucho que hoy no haya sido el día más amable que he tenido. Estoy muy triste, muy muy triste, no sé por dónde empezar pero mencionar que Jasper y yo hemos terminado parece un buen mal inicio de este mail. Por alguna razón, siento una enorme vergüenza al compartir esto contigo o con quien sea, pero son lugares tan íntimos de mi vida que no sé cómo abordarlos.

No sé cómo seguir Bella, él se va a ir en algunos meses a estudiar lejos de mí, y yo me quedaré aquí terminando el bachillerato, sola, sin tu amistad, ni su compañía, ni siquiera el estúpido de Edward estará en mi casa para molestarme, y me siento tan sola. Sabía que iba a llegar este momento, pero no sabía que tan rápido, y ahora me es imposible enfrentarme a ello. No te odio ni nada de ese estilo, solo estoy molesta conmigo mismo por no saber cómo sobrellevar la situación.

Dios Bella, yo había planeado mi vida junto a él, tengo el dibujo de mi vestido de bodas, (si, no te rías) Jasper siempre se ríe de mí, pero es cierto, lo amo desde que aprendí lo que es el amor a su lado, no tengo con quien compararlo, pero una sabe cuándo es amor, o eso creo. Planee nuestro futuro juntos, llenos de estudio, trabajo, hijos, porque ¡diablos! Si, había pensado en nuestros hijos, íbamos a tener dos Bella, Nina y Mikael, ella iba a ser hermosa como él, y él iba a tener mi carácter y mis ojos.

Íbamos a tener la mejor primera vez del mundo, millones de orgasmos, lo imaginé todo Bella. Todo, absolutamente todo estaba planeado para mí, Edward hasta iba a ser un tío amoroso (aunque no lo creas). Siento que se ha derrumbado toda mi vida, parece tan catastrófico decirlo así, pero no tengo fuerzas para entender lo que sigue. Y no puedo hablarlo con nadie, soy una persona feliz, abarrotada de emoción, divertida, y debo mantenerme así. No todo es color de rosa en mi familia Bella, ya ves, Edward es solo la punta del iceberg, y ahora me siento tan desolada que no se hacia dónde correr.

Perdóname amiga, perdóname por la nefasta persona que voy a ser de aquí en adelante, porque no sé cómo seguir, no me siento fuerte para hablar de esto personalmente. Solo te pido paciencia, ¡oh si!, la misma paciencia que le tienes a Edward, esa y mucho más te pido para mí. Vaya problema somos los Cullen's ¿verdad?

Él se va Bella, el desaparece de mi vida, y yo no sé cómo seguir, conocí el amor más hermoso, y me aferré a él con uñas y dientes. ¿Cómo haces para quitarlo de tu corazón? ¿Duele tanto? ¿Hasta cuándo seguiré sintiéndome así?

Necesito hacer mi duelo, antes de entender que él, ya no forma parte de mi vida.

Solo déjame sufrir en soledad Bella.

Te quiero amiga.

Ali (L)

.

Asunto: RE: Algunas Mierdas

De: Bella Swan isabella marie swan gmail com

Para: m alice cullen gmail com

Te quiero Ali.

Aquí, esperando por ti.

.

Cerré mi portátil, y me lancé sin cuidado sobre mi cama a llorar por todo lo que no lo había hecho, por mi amiga, y porque estaba deseando con todas mis fuerzas tener la solución a su problema y al mío también. Estaba necesitando quitar de mi pecho el inmenso amor que me carcomía, pero a la vez, quería ver a Edward una vez más y despedirme de ese amor con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban.

Por primera vez en la vida, me armé de valor, me peiné lo mejor que pude limpiando mis lágrimas, me puse un vestido bonito y lastimosamente me maquillé apenas, inútilmente borrando las marcas del llanto sobre mis mejillas. Tome mi celular y miré la hora, baje lentamente por las escaleras. Mis piernas temblaban, me acomodé el sostén y repasé mis labios con un poco de gloss.

Un tímido golpe en la puerta me detuvo, guardé mis maquillajes y alisé mi vestido. Esta era una celebración, la bienvenida de mi entrega…

─Hola mi amor ─me lancé a sus brazos estrellando mi pecho contra el suyo y uniendo sus labios con los míos. Edward me tomó en sus brazos y nos adentró a la casa, devorando con sus manos mi cuerpo, y bebiendo de mi boca.

…y el adiós de mi amor.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Manzanas – E.C POV**_

─Estaba jodidamente asustada Edward ─dijo ella, y yo respiré tranquilo cuando la oí nuevamente.

─Más de 15 llamadas en mi celular, ¡Dios! Pensé que algo te pasó, o a Nina, o a papá, o lo que mierda fuere. ─Y comenzó a llorar, sonreí y miré en dirección a mi pequeña entretenida tocando algunas teclas sobre el piano.

─Llame a casa, a la empresa, a tu móvil, no me atreví a llamar a Alice, porque pensé que podía molestarla. ¿Por qué mierda me llamaste tantas veces? No entiendes… yo estoy aquí sola con Kate, me asustaste… me asustaste mucho Edward. Estoy a miles de kilómetros lejos de ti y de nuestra hija, ¡y embarazada! ¿Cómo jodidos me haces algo así?

Nina me dio una sonrisa y se acercó a mi regazo, estiró el cuello para escuchar algo de todo lo que me decía su mamá pero la alejé antes de que se enterara de la peor forma que iba a tener un hermano.

─Estaba tan asustada…

─Bella.

─Pensé lo peor, ¡lo peor Edward!

─Preciosa no llores más, tengo alguien aquí que tal vez quieras escuchar.

─No me manipules.

─Dios sabe que no lo hago amor, solo quiero que te calmes. No pasó nada, solo quería hablar contigo sobre Charlie, nada malo mi amor. Tranquila, si te alteras así puedes… ─me levanté y caminé unos pasos lejos de Nina para evitar que me escuchara, ella, como si fuera mi sombra me siguió muy de cerca parando la oreja un poco más.

─No te atrevas a decir nada del bebé frente a ella Edward. ─Hice una mueca y me resigné a que mi princesa me siguiera, ella se veía más emocionada por hablar con su mamá que yo por arreglar temas con Bella.

─Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Ya estas mejor?

─Sí. Te amo Edward, no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera.

─Perdóname mi amor.

─ ¿Seguro estás bien? ─respiré profundo y sopesé la idea de sacar a Nina del estudio y escupir todo de una sola vez. Porque no, no estaba bien, me sentía todos los días más hundido sin ella, y la extrañaba demasiado. Luchar conmigo mismo todos los días, no era tarea fácil sin Bella, y estaba consciente que no podía depender de ella pero ¡como me había acostumbrado!

─Estoy bien, pero te extraño, mucho Bella.

─Viernes ─soltó ella con un ligero cambio de voz, un poco divertido.

─Viernes ¿qué?

─Una y treinta de la madrugada aterriza el avión en el aeropuerto de Tacoma. ¿Vendrás por mí o me vuelvo en taxi? ─preguntó divertida y yo quise tele trasportarme a la habitación de su hotel y matarla por si quiera preguntar algo así.

─ ¡BELLA! – grité emocionado y enfurecido a la vez por no habérmelo mencionado antes. Nina dio un brinco a mi lado y se quedó estática viéndome recorrer el estudio de lado a lado, restregando la mano por mi cabello.

─ ¡Edward! ¿Por qué me gritas mi amor? ─rió.

─ ¿Me estas jodiendo?

─Nop. Y cuida tu boca frente a tu hija. ─ ¡oh Nina!, la olvidé. Entrecerré los ojos hacia ella que me veía divertido y volví mi atención al teléfono.

─Me dijiste que aun te faltaba.

─ ¿No quieres que vuelva a casa? ─preguntó ofendida.

─No, mierda Bella, no quise decir eso.

─ ¡Edward! ¡Nina! ─carajo, no podía controlarlo. Quité el teléfono de mi oreja y me acerqué a ella rápidamente.

─Princesa ¿quieres dejarme hablar con mamá a solas? Serán unos minutos te lo prometo. ─Ella me vio con duda, pero se volteó y salió de mi estudio con extrema lentitud, enviándome algunas miradas de odio por encima de su hombro.

─ ¡Puta Madre Bella! Es cierto ¿este viernes?

─Dios Santo, ¿por qué maldices tanto? ¿No deberías ponerte más contento?

─Estoy escupiendo felicidad por cada uno de mis poros, lo juro. ─Y lo cierto es que estaba más que feliz pero no me salía otra forma más que insultar por ello.

─Suspendí las actividades restantes, quiero volver a casa, los extraño demasiado mi amor. Vuelvo ─aún con la distancia pude percibir la sonrisa en su voz.

─Vuelves ─repetí obnubilado con la idea de tenerla en mis brazos nuevamente.

─Vuelvo a ti.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Limones – B.S POV**_

Me estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos.

Aun sobre sus piernas envuelta entre sus brazos, absorbida por sus labios, y mis manos desesperadas por tomar todo lo que sea delante de mí, me estaba partiendo. Evité las lágrimas un millón de veces, haciéndome a la idea, de que nada iba a pasar mañana, y todo seguiría igual. Ilusa de mí, este era el sabor de la derrota, de no poder batallar más con el peso de sentirme día a día más enamorada de alguien que iba a destrozarme de muchas maneras.

Gemí por todas las veces que no iba a volver a hacerlo, aullando de deseo y escondiendo el desgarrador sonido de mi llanto atragantado. Si pensaba que era una puta, no me importaba, me refregué a él con todo el deseo saliéndoseme por la piel. Embebiendo mi cuerpo de su saliva, bautizando cada rincón de mí ser.

Iba a terminar hecha añicos después de esto, pero estaba tan poco esperanzada, que tenía todas y cada una de mis fuerzas dispuestas a perder con dignidad. A pesar de sus palabras, a pesar de una equivocación tallada. Yo iba a ser de él hoy.

─Swan…para… ─golpeo su aliento en mis labios y detuve las manos que marcaban un camino ciego debajo de su camisa.

─ ¿Qué? ─respondí lamiendo mis labios y acomodándome sobre sus piernas. Edward siguió mi movimiento, acarició mis piernas por debajo de mi vestido sin llegar a mi entrepierna. Inspeccionó de arriba abajo mi cuerpo hasta terminar en mis ojos, viéndome con sorpresa, maquinando algo en su cabeza que estaba muy fuera de la verdad.

─Nada, bueno… sí. ¿Esta segura que el Jefe no vendrá hoy? ─mi pobre niño, tenía miedo de perder las bolas. Sonreí a su pregunta y me acerqué a su boca para llevarme su labio inferior con mis dientes. Lo escuché gemir y apretarme a su pecho nuevamente.

─Vamos a mi cuarto, es incómodo este sofá ─solté seductora sin dejar de besarlo. Edward detuvo sus labios y me alejó de él muy rápido.

─ ¿Qué estás pensando Swan? ─preguntó divertido y quise llorar en sus brazos. Porque nada de lo que tenía pensando era bueno. Ni para él, ni para mí, pero estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo, y no iba a arruinar mi última oportunidad.

─Puedes quedarte aquí esperando una respuesta… ─me levanté de su regazo y me acomodé el vestido para salir con paso lento hacia las escaleras y encaminarme a mi habitación─…o puedes subir conmigo y descubrirlo.

Edward pareció pensar unos segundos mi respuesta y temí que realmente se quedara en el sofá, por unos instantes no escuché nada, solo mis pasos dirigiéndose al piso de arriba y el rechinar de la puerta abriéndose para dejarme entrar. Miré a mis espaldas y nadie me seguía, respiré profundo y le di unos minutos para asimilar lo que fuese que estuviese pensando. Me senté pacientemente en el borde de mi cama y esperé por él.

¿Cómo haces para deshacerte de ese amor? No lo sé Alice. No tengo respuestas para eso, aun padezco este amor que me atravesó de lado a lado, y que ahora, estaba segura iba a destrozarme. Abracé mis costillas, arrullándome, dándome el valor necesario para soportar cada beso, soportar mi entrega. Porque no esperaba que él me tomara en medio del bosque y robara mi virginidad entre frases de amor y besos que sellaban fidelidad y sobre todo la esperanza de un vida juntos.

Esta vez, iba a coronar mi amor por él, dándole lo único que sabía, mi total inexperiencia y la inmensa capacidad de amar que Edward me había forjado. Haciéndole el amor a él. Terminando de descubrir, que el primer amor, mi primera vez, no iba a terminar feliz. Pero iba a intentar dársela a él. Como el mayor sacrificio de amor.

No iba a dejar que él me llevara, no quería ver ningún vestigio de rechazo, solo teníamos que ser él y yo. Swan amando a Edward.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió lentamente dejándome ver la silueta de Edward adentrarse con paso tímido, examinando mis gestos. Le sonreí y me acerqué a él para abrazarlo.

─No me digas nada. No preguntes nada Edward. Te amo y quiero imaginar que tú lo haces y que somos felices. Por favor, dame eso, solo por hoy. Prometo nunca más, martirizarte con lo mismo. Por favor. ─Casi supliqué al final, aferrándome a su pecho, envolviendo mi nariz en la colonia que llevaba, clavando mis uñas en su espalda. Sí, desesperada porque los pedazos de mi alma no estrellaran en el suelo, sujetándome a él. Estúpidamente pidiendo que me salve, de lo que él mismo me había condenado.

─No entiendo una mierda Swan ¿Qué te pasa? ─me alejó suavemente de su cuerpo y buscó mis ojos alterado por mis palabras.

─ ¿Sabes que te amo? ─mordió sus labios y revoloteó los ojos, hastiado con mi confesión, una vez más.

─ Sí ─mordió las palabras. Sonreí tímidamente y lo tomé de la mano para acercarlo a mi cama y sentarlo en el borde de ella. Edward parecía perdido en alguna galaxia, frunciendo el ceño a cada rato, y bufando demasiado seguido. Sus manos estaban húmedas y las mías también, mi corazón se aceleró y decidí alejarme de su inspección para tomar valor.

Prendí mi reproductor de música y lo dejé sonando bajo en aleatorio. Al menos, lo iba a hacer grato para mí, además, necesitaba relajarme, las baladas de rock de los setenta me dieron un empujón para voltear a él y continuar.

─Te amo Edward, y quiero demostrártelo. Por favor no me rechaces. ─Con dedos temblorosos, llevé mis manos a los hombros y dejé caer mi vestido frente a los desconcertantes y hambrientos ojos de él. Tragué saliva y perdí la vista en mis pies deshaciéndome de la prenda, temblando por todos lados.

─ ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo Swan? ─tomo con velocidad mi vestido e intentó cubrir mi desnudez, con manos torpes, el tacto por mi piel de sus dedos despertó la necesidad de proseguir con mi idea y me aferré a él acariciando mi cuerpo al suyo.

─Quiero hacerte el amor ─dije besando sus labios. Con un poco de renuencia él se dejó besar.

─ Estas loquita, te acabas de desnudar delante de mí Swan.

─No me desnudé. Aún tengo la ropa interior, pero puedes quitármela tú. ─Nos fuimos acercando a la cama y mis piernas y determinación empezaban a flaquear. ¿Por qué diablos no me aceptaba y me tomaba como cualquier estúpido hombre?

─Dime ¿En qué mierda estás pensando para hacer esto ahora? ─resopló sentándose en la cama nuevamente.

─En ti, en que te amo, y que quiero perder mi virginidad hoy, aquí, contigo. ─Lo vi tragar saliva y acariciar mis costados, para ir subiendo por mi cintura hasta mis costillas. Me estremecí con sus dedos húmedos y me senté sobre uno de sus muslos.

─ ¿Nadie te ha hecho el amor Edward? Yo quiero hacerlo mi amor. Quiero llenarte de amor, quiero besar cada rincón de tu cuerpo, quiero que me hagas gemir, como lo haces cuando me tocas, cuando me besas. Te deseo tanto amor, quiero que tú seas el primero, por favor ─terminé besando la punta de su nariz y sonriendo, ocultando el frenético golpeteó de dolor que inundaba en mi pecho. Estaba segura que no iba a ser capaz de soportar la pérdida en el mañana. Ya me estaba calando los huesos.

─Tú no te mereces que yo te disfrute así Swan. ─Detuve mis caricias sobre su pecho y lo observé buscando algo más que lo que había escuchado.

─Edward…

─Eres tan hermosa. Siento que es pecado tocarte, es blasfemo. Me hace tanto daño entender tu amor, me daña como no tienes idea descubrir que me amas de esta forma. Yo no sé si pueda soportar algo tan grande como lo es tu amor por mí. Esto es demasiado, lo siento, no puedo. ─Dejé que me abrazara y fundió su rostro en mi cuello, besando mi clavícula y acariciando mi espalda al mismo tiempo.

─Edward… ─cerré mis ojos y dejé correr las lágrimas. Él no tenía idea cuan hermoso podía llegar a ser, tímido, frágil, erróneo, él tenía la cuota perfecta de fallas que yo adoraba.

─Mírame ─insté─ déjame demostrarte cuán grande es mi amor por ti, déjate querer una noche por mí, verás que todo lo que has estado pensando de mi amor, es mucho más bello de lo que tú crees. Edward somos tu y yo… tu y yo, todo lo que me dices es tan hermoso, tú dices no saber lo que es amar a alguien, pero déjame demostrarte lo que se siente que alguien te amé como yo lo hago.

Cuando pensaba en mi primer amor, imaginaba besos a escondidas, manos tomadas, salidas y miradas al atardecer, abrazados esperando que la noche y el frío nos envolvieran. Volvería a mi cama y soñaría con eso hasta mi próxima salida, hasta verlo nuevamente. Llegaría a mi casa, abriría mi puerta y saltaría a sus brazos como una novia desesperada, llenaría su rostro de besos, y saludaríamos a mi papá y volveríamos otra vez a la noche. No me sentía muy diferente a lo que la mayoría de las chicas de mi edad o tal vez las de todas las edades, esperaban de su primer amor. Eran las mismas ansias, ilusiones, sueños, deseos, y sobre todo, esperanzas de vivir algo remotamente igual o más hermoso.

Él me llevaría a ese bosque, el mismo donde me robaría la virginidad, donde nos profesaríamos amor eterno bajo las estrellas. A los pocos años sería su esposa, mi casa tendría cortinas trasparentes, donde el sol irrumpe en las mejillas de una bebé dormitando sobre mi pecho. Y él vendría feliz a nuestro lado, para decirme una vez más, como desde hace 40 años, que me ama. Y que la vida nos llevaría juntos, porque ninguno de los dos sería capaz de vivir sin el otro. Allá arriba, donde las almas gozan de la serenidad, y dejan brotar las emociones, porque no hay temor a negativas, ni a daños, solo la aceptación y la dignidad de decir. Yo me enamoré, yo amé, yo viví. Porque vivir, es como nacer todos los días.

Y yo suplicaba por nacer todos los días al lado de Edward.

Pero no me arrepentía, hoy mi amor iba de la mano del altruismo, hoy me transformaba en un ser único envuelto en Edward, nos convertíamos en uno, para seguir siendo dos toda la vida. Entendí que mi capacidad de amarlo, iba más allá de la necesidad de satisfacer mi corazón. Y en el descubrir, me topé con la realidad, de que tal vez estaba siendo egoísta, sí, claro que sí. Porque quería su felicidad, ese era mi pedido, me había aferrado a encontrar su plenitud, a pesar de mi devoción. Y estaba tan dispuesta a cumplirlo, que se había convertido en una prioridad egoísta, mi triunfo por encima de cualquier cosa.

Ninguno era perfecto… _Yo te amo, yo no te amo. Yo sé cómo amar, yo no sé cómo amar_ …pero en medio del difuso entendimiento de nuestra razón, acaparando la emoción, descubrí que nos amábamos.

Él y yo hacíamos tan sucio al amor. Una mentira disfrazada, desarmada en cada beso desesperado por mi piel, desnudé su cuerpo para mí y dejé que la noche me viera como protagonista, amándolo, sin nada más que la experiencia de los días contados de deseo y férreo amor que había acumulado en meses a su lado. Sin importarme que él lo llamara una obsesión, que sus "no te amo" me desarmaran algunas veces, junte sus pedazos y los fundí en mi corazón. Sus besos llenaron los rincones de mi piel, su lengua serpenteó por todas las superficies, quitándome la respiración, lamiendo mis lágrimas, ocultando todo el enorme dolor y amor que sentía al mismo tiempo.

Envueltos por la piel del otro, repetí, frente a sus ojos, oscuros y profundos, cuanto lo amaba, me aseguré de decírselo tantas veces que estaba segura que él nunca lo olvidaría.

Arqueé la espalda cuando me acercó a su cuerpo, Edward estaba sobre mí, ansioso, distraído con toda mi piel bajo su tacto, parecía una superficie inabarcable para él. Entre medio de sonrisas, su voz…

─Eres hermosa Bella.

─Tú eres más hermoso ─solté antes de recibir sus besos con pasión. Sus manos apartando mis piernas, mi respiración envuelta en la más terrible expectación que había vivido en mi vida, mi primera vez, la más maravillosa sensación. Esa, de corroborar con el tacto y la mirada, que del otro lado te quieren y te cuidan tanto o más de lo que tú lo haces.

Yo había elegido bien, él me amaba, entre besos, dedos inquietos invadiendo mi cuerpo, gemidos insoportables, orgasmos y la rectificación de mis palabras, él me amaba.

Edward reía, yo estaba insoportable, repetía una y otra vez lo mismo, además de mis no tan silenciosos gemidos. Mis labios explotaban cada cinco minutos con un batallón de palabras de amor.

─Oh por Dios te amo tanto.

…

─Sí, sí, te amo Edward.

…

─Te amo Ed…aaah….ah te amo.

…

─ ¡AH! ¡Te amo!

Yo lo decía en serio, pero él, había perdido la concentración con mis palabras, entre risas y algunas caras largas de mi parte, por supuesto después de mi orgasmo, Edward me tapó la boca y "beso" mis labios sobre su mano.

─Swan me estas volviendo loco, deja de hablar un poco por favor y tranquilízate. ─rió sobre mi rostro y alejé su mano de un golpe.

─Estoy tranquila.

─No, estas nerviosa. Relájate.

─ Es mi primera vez, ¿qué esperabas?

─Bien déjame mimarte y no sigas gritando que me amas. ─Asentí riendo, envolví mis dedos sobre su cabello y juro que hice el intento de relajar mi cuerpo, pero me alteré al sentirlo. Edward me vio preocupado, mordí mis labios para concentrarme en otro dolor que no fuera el de mi entrepierna.

Él no podría decirme que me amaba, él no iba a ser demasiado dulce conmigo, pero estaba siendo cuidadoso y me decía todo el tiempo cuan hermosa era. Esto no era un total desastre, mi corazón no era ciego, yo me sentía amada, en cada uno de sus gestos.

─Preciosa, ¿estás bien?

Cerré los ojos, y envolví mis piernas por su cadera para atraerlo hacia mí, me deleité con sus movimientos, y torpemente intenté acompañarlos. Ciertamente sobre mis ojos, no tenía el cielo de estrellas, las sabanas escasamente nos cubrían, y la calefacción estaba un poco alta. Me sentía húmeda de todas partes y Edward empujaba con decisión entre mis piernas, lamentablemente rompiendo mi promesa de no hacer mucho ruido y de no hablar, lo hice de nuevo. Pero esta vez él no se inmuto, mantuvo su postura y ritmo en cada una de mis palabras, besé su rostro y me aferré a su espalda cuando recibí su cuerpo sobre el mío, golpeando levemente mi pecho. Estirándome sobre el colchón, sí, no estaba en el bosque, él no profesaba su amor, y a mí, me importaba una mierda.

Edward me estaba haciendo el amor.

Y el ronroneó al final, la calidez entre mis piernas, desbordándome de mucha maneras. Pero principalmente de felicidad. Sonreí al techo, la lámpara vieja que había puesto Charlie en mi cuarto, los rastros de humedad en las paredes, las cortinas medio salidas de mi ventana. Y los besos de Edward en mi cuello, en mi oreja, sobre mi quijada, atrapándome en la jaula de sus brazos.

Hoy me había preparado para amar, y me encontré con que me amaron a mí.

Él me amó.

Eran tan enormes mis esperanzas.

* * *

**_Hola :) Desafío, cumplido. Como ven aquí esta la segunda parte del anterior cap, fueron unos días, no me demoré tanto. Este cap es una reinvindicación a mi alma sucia, para todos aquellos que creen que tengo sexo en la cabeza, sexo en el corazón, saliéndoseme por todas partes, ya ven que no, soy dulce a veces, A VECES XD, pero creo que de todas las veces que me imaginé escribiendo esto, jamás pensé hacerlo así, esperaba algo más de candor, pero cuando me senté a la pc, me salió así. Ojala puedan encontrar las similitudes en las emociones que trate de plasmar en Edward y Bella. _**

**_Mis días han sido negros, y estoy tratando de levantar. Gracias a todas por sus lindos rws, no voy a borrar el fic, pero no puedo mentir, realmente tengo muchas ganas de mandarlo a volar en muchas partes, sobre todo los primeros caps. Esperaré que la calma fluya por mis venas, estoy pasando por un ataque de lectura insoportablemente complicada, que lamentablemente no se refleja en mis caps, desería darles mejor material. Cuando sepa como expresarme mejor, ya no voy a tener tanta mala onda. Por ahora estoy en stand by, necesito conocimiento, demasiado conocimiento. Nuevamente muchas gracias a todas, espero que algo de lo que esta allá arriba, les haya gustado. Si quieren dejarme rw o no, lo agradeceré igual. También agradezco a quienes publicitan mi fic, empezando por Eli mi beta, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, por la imagen y por acordarte de esta humilde historia, yo no soy buena publicitando, sobre todo porque no confío en lo que escribo XD _**

**_Y por último, me moriría si no pudiera compartirles algo de música, resulto ser, que la canción que tanto escuchaba hace tiempo, era una nana :D Gracias novia por la traducción. Entonces, Edward no esta muy lejos de lo que soy, por eso él toca esto, es para disfrutar, me despido con este arrullo._**

**_h t t p : / / w w w . you tube . com / watch?v=euxaEYg0GB0 ( ya saben sin los espacios )_**

**_Mordiditas._**

**_Regina_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, son creaciones de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo y armo mi propia historia. **_

_**Advertencia: Este fic, puede contener escenas o lenguaje adulto, las/os menores que se animen a leerlo quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos.**_

* * *

► **MY BIG LOVE THAT DOESN'T LOVE ◄**

CHAPTER 23

_**Limones – E.C POV**_

Yo era el polo más ionizado y ella tenía la carga necesaria para envolverme. Aún bajo el sueño profundo, con pestañas aleteando de a ratos, y unos cuantos suspiros, Swan era el ángel más hermoso del maldito mundo. Mi nariz cosquilleaba con los bucles desparramados por la almohada, me moví sobre mi costado y cerré la boca tragando sonoramente, mientras mis dedos lentamente estiraron la frazada que cubría el pecho de Bella.

Detuve la pericia, cuando sus labios se unieron en un puchero y sus ojos cerrados parecían moverse alocados, tal vez, soñando conmigo, o en medio de una pesadilla. Me atreví a quitar la tela de un tirón nada cuidadoso y dejar su piel al descubierto. Su pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente, sus pezones rosados, entumiéndose con el frío. Tragué saliva y me volví la fiera más peligrosa devorando con ansias todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Exultante era la definición más acorde a todas mis emociones, porque en ese preciso momento, desesperado, deseaba embriagarme de ella. Intenté recabar en mi mente algún atisbo de pensamiento diferente, algo que no estuviera ligado a ella, algún momento del día en el que ninguno de mis sentidos se hubiera visto atropellado por Swan.

Pasé mis dedos por su vientre, relamí mis labios, y me acomodé a su lado descansando el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mi brazo. Lo intenté, lo juro que lo intenté, pensé que ella nunca iba a dejarse tocar por mí de esta manera, pero yo no era tan fuerte, y Bella, era algo jodidamente peligroso para mí. No quería pensar en las palabras de Peter sobre el amor, el engaño, el deseo, en cuan sucio podía tornarse todo. Era enloquecedor, no tenía registro alguno de sentirme así, nunca jamás con nadie, y ella parecía tan frágil en estos momentos, con una fuerza escondida más poderosa que cualquier droga para mí.

Ahora estaba condenado a sentir necesidad, una mucho más dolorosa que la abstinencia. Esta nueva sensación de deseo y posesión, de envolverla, de lastimarla y curarla a la vez, de marcarla. Y sobre todo la más tenebrosa de todas, amarla.

No quería sentir tanta belleza, ella ni siquiera me gustaba tanto o más que Rose, pero se sentía tan diferente, que terminé aceptando que eso también me encantaba. Por el simple hecho de que era _diferente_.

Algo nuevo, algo de miedo, algo de incertidumbre, algo de sexo, todas y cada una de ellas enloqueciéndome.

Dejé mi rostro caer sobre su vientre y acaricié con mi nariz la piel, cepille mis labios alrededor de su ombligo, la sentí removerse unos segundos y volver a la inconsciencia. Besé el camino hasta sus senos, donde enredé mi lengua en medio de ellos y levanté la vista para toparme con unas alborotadas pestañas intentando protegerse de la luz de la mañana que invadía la habitación por la ventana.

Bella movió sus brazos apenas, hasta focalizar la vista en su pecho y cruzar miradas conmigo, me moví sobre su cuerpo y terminé hundiendo mi rostro sobre el suyo, besando sus labios con fervor, empujando mi cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Y otra vez, la ferocidad de destrozar cada pedazo debajo de mi cuerpo, y reclamarla en cada sonido mermó en mi pecho. Me volví ansioso, ejecutor de cada demostración, envolviendo sus pechos en mis manos, apretando con fuerza, acariciando con decisión, mi cuerpo se encendió ante el primero de sus gemidos, y mordí su boca instándola a escuchar más de esas melodiosas sensaciones.

Sus manos atraparon mis cabellos, y me apretaron a ella, disfrutando, disfrutándome. Y me molesté tanto.

No quería verla manejar ninguna situación conmigo, ya me sentía lo suficientemente apresado en mis emociones como para que ella decidiera, quería deshacerme de la necesidad.

De ella.

Me alejé de su rostro atónito con sus movimientos, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, lamiéndose los labios, deseando.

Odie su deseo.

Me bajé rápidamente y me coloqué a su lado, alargué mi brazo izquierdo y lo enrosque en su cintura, apretando su espalda contra mi pecho. Con rabia tomé todo su cabello y lo aparté de su cuello, liberando su nuca. Bella se removió incómoda apretando mi mano sobre su cintura. El aroma me nubló, la dulzura de su cuerpo, la melosidad de la fragancia, me volvió loco. Estampé mis labios en su nuca y besé todos los rincones, mordiendo y chupando con fuerza cada parte.

─Edward….aah…

No me importó demasiado marcar la piel, y seguir por su hombro empujando mis caderas contra su culo. Había algo de disfrute en escucharla quejarse por mi ferocidad, pero no era lo suficiente como para despejar mi fastidio por sentirme atado a ella.

─Edward… ─detuve su intento de rodar y verme de frente. Me sentía más liberado sin la presión de sus ojos traspasándome. Era incómodo reconocer mi propio deseo en sus ojos, leer mis movimientos en ellos, y escuchar las bondades de mis caricias de su boca.

Me molestaba.

Pero ella me calentaba, y eso no quería evadirlo.

Me incliné un poco sobre su espalda recorriendo la superficie, humedeciendo toda su piel, alimentando mis dedos entre sus muslos. No obtuve mucha negativa de su parte, a pesar de que horas atrás habíamos acabado con su virginidad, Swan estaba muy dispuesta.

Descaradamente su culo golpeó mi miembro varias veces, mientras mis dedos hacían el intento de llegar a acariciar entre sus pliegues, apartando muslos bellos, y soportando el dolor de un brazo que temblaba por el peso y la ansiedad de follarla sin muchos más preámbulos. La misma delicia de fluidos embarrando mis dedos una y otra vez, inundó mi boca de saliva decidiéndome a no alargar demasiado las cosas, a pesar de escuchar algunos siseos de dolor de Bella con mi insistencia en la zona.

Algo de poder y deseo, tocando partes completamente mías en las últimas horas, incrementaron la furia por terminar con ella en algunos segundos más.

─ ¡Ah! ─quité con poca delicadeza mis dedos de su interior y recogí un condón entre la pila de ropa a un lado de la cama. Con velocidad lo desenrollé hasta la base y me acerqué a su cuerpo desnudo viéndome con temor, casi a punto de salir de la cama de un salto. No quise darle más tiempo a su indecisión y la atraje hasta mi pecho para besar su cuello y hombros, golpeando mis caderas contra las de ella.

─Charlie…─susurró. Y juro que, con la misma velocidad que el cuello de una tortuga se sumerge en su caparazón, mi miembro estuvo a punto de desaparecer en mi interior antes de meterme en su cuerpo.

─ ¿Llegó? ─Pregunté asustado apartándome. Bella sonrío y volteó a mirarme, batiendo las pestañas.

─No, pero va a llegar. ¿Qué hora es? ─Fruncí mi ceño, y quise nalguearla por preguntarme eso ahora mismo, con la necesidad de follarla antes que nada.

─ ¿Me estas jodiendo Swan? ─Empuje su cuerpo contra el mío tan rápido como pude, escuchándola reír un poco.

─Podemos realmente volver a… ─mordí el lóbulo de su oreja, y manosee sus senos, tanteando con mi sexo entre sus nalgas─ Ed..ward

─No creo ─solté sin ganas de pensar si realmente estaría bien volver a hacerlo con apenas unas horas habiendo ella perdido su virginidad─. Pero yo quiero ¿tú?

Insté ahuecando mi mano sobre su pubis y acariciando la vulva por encima. Tenía que ganarme su respuesta positiva, sino iba a explotar bajo mis propias manos.

─Sssiii…con cuidado Edward, por favor. ─ _¡SI!_ Gritó mi interior, recorriendo su culo con mi mano llegando hasta entre sus muslos para apartar una de sus piernas. Llevé mi miembro hasta sus pliegues, apretando el hueso de su cadera para estabilizarla contra mí.

Y mierda, me maldije por escoger follarla así, porque resultó incómodo y doloroso tratar de entrar en ella. ¡Idiota! Era virgen hace unas horas. Para mi suerte, Swan estaba empapada y la tortura de probar nuevamente su interior, se deshizo en el mismo instante en el que empujé en ella y sus uñas casi me atravesaron la piel de mis dedos, sosteniendo su cadera. Apenas fui consciente de que llevábamos los dedos entrelazados al poco tiempo sobre su piel. Y preferí obviar todas aquellas pequeñas demostraciones de que estaba totalmente consumido por Bella.

Golpeé un par de veces su culo, embistiendo con un poco de rudeza para acomodarme en su interior. Alejé mi pecho de su espalda, con el placer de la visión de mi cuerpo desapareciendo una y otra vez entre sus nalgas, y me calentó aún más escuchar sus pequeños gemiditos que empezaban a acrecentarse con la rapidez de mis empujes.

Con cuanto deseo llegaba a tocar su cuerpo, me sentía torpe tratando de abarcar todo con mis manos sin poder terminar de llenarme con ella. Bella estiró su brazo y tomo mi cabeza, que muy fácilmente hundí en el hueco de su cuello mordiendo la piel.

Aceleré mis embistes, estaba tan mojada, era tan sencillo encontrar un ritmo con ella, parecía leer mis movimientos y acompañarme, aun a pesar de la ferocidad en la que me dejaba envolver. Ella era tan maleable.

─Aaah…aah Ed…por favor

─Sabes que no voy…a dejar…de follarte de ahora en más…Swan ¿verdad? ─hundí mi cuerpo en su interior con furia empujándola de su lugar y liberando la prisión de su brazo sobre mi cuello. Tomé su cadera y la acerqué a mi cuerpo volviendo a entrar. Bella se alejó y dejó caer su cuerpo a un lado escondiendo su rostro entre el colchón y la almohada a punto de caer al suelo. Sus manos hechas un puño sobre la sábana, su espalda arqueándose para mí. Seguí con mis ojos el camino de su columna hasta el inicio de su trasero manoseado bajo mi mano, clavando más y más mi miembro en ella. Y sus quejidos, ya completamente audibles.

─Ed…aaah…aah

─ ¿No te gusta eso Swan?...todas las noches nuestras…mía ─balbuceé con el deseo a punto de escupir en su interior, lamiéndome los labios, recorriendo su culo una y otra vez.

─Más…Edward…más… ─lloró, sin dejarme ver su rostro totalmente oculto. Lo cual me encendió mucho más, moví mi cuerpo para subirme sobre ella, descansando mis brazos a cada lado, rallentando mis embistes. Cada uno de sus mechones desparramados por la almohada, colgando por el borde de la cama, bucles saltando con el movimiento. Ella tan minúscula bajo mi cuerpo, con su espalda impoluta arqueándose, arrastrando su cuerpo por la cama, golpeándonos uno contra el otro.

Acerqué mi rostro hasta el lugar donde suponía estaba su oreja bajo el cabello, totalmente caliente de tenerla tan prisionera de mis ataques.

─ ¿Te gusta esto Swan? ─Respiré agitado, maldiciendo porque estaba a punto de perder todas mis fuerzas.

─Sííí…me gusta…aah Ed…

─Tócate Swan ─solté tomando su mano, moviéndola del lugar para seguir el camino hasta su sexo. Ella se tensó bajo mis palabras y embestí con velocidad para terminar con ello.

─Tócate preciosa, quiero escucharte acabar. ─Sonreí cuando tímidamente su mano se perdió bajo su cuerpo y me dejé llevar por sus gemidos. Presionando mi pecho sobre su espalda, descansando sobre ella. Con mis manos apreté su culo y abrí un poco más su cuerpo para adentrarme con fuerza a punto de explotar.

─ ¡Ah! ¡Aaah! ─La escuché gritar, retumbando sobre la almohada y temblando.

─ ¡Si Bella! ─Follé con fuerza hacia el final, empujándonos sobre el colchón.

─ ¡AH! ─El último quejido de su boca y la prisión de su sexo ahogando mi miembro, mientras me esforzaba por embestir en un lugar cada vez más pequeño.

─Preciosa...preciosa ─susurré sobre su oído, respirando en su cabello, agitado, dejándome llevar por la explosión de placer entre sus nalgas. Cerré mis ojos, moviéndome lentamente en su interior, dejando que el orgasmo terminara conmigo. Bella aun respiraba con dificultad, mientras veía como su cuerpo se levantaba para dejar escapar su mano de entre su cuerpo.

─Swan ¡te tocaste! ─Reí levantándome del lugar llevándome su cadera a mi cuerpo, aún en su interior.

─Cállate idiota. ─Soltó medio exhausta y me carcajee aún más fuerte, volviendo a su culo, acariciando la piel de sus nalgas y saliéndome de su cuerpo con delicadeza. Claro, ahora que yo estaba sensible, necesitaba hacerlo con delicadeza. Bastardo.

Me horroricé cuando note algunas manchas rojas alrededor del condón, y me volví a mirar su rostro para verificar si estaba doliente.

─Bella ─murmuré con un poco de temblor en mi voz. A pesar de notar que no la había llamado por su apellido. Ella se acomodó en la cama, apartando su cabello y viéndome apenas con ojos pegados─. Estás sangrando ─afirmé.

Su cuerpo se irguió con rapidez y siguió mis manos hasta mi pene, flácido, envuelto en el plástico, con algunas manchas rojas.

─ ¡Dios! No ─casi gritó, escondiéndose entre las sábanas, verificando.

Me quité el condón, lo arrojé a un lado de la cama, sentándome en el lugar, buscando a Swan entre las sábanas.

─Espera Swan…

─Voy a lavarme ─terminó apenada envolviéndose con la tela y saltando de la cama. Repase su cuerpo de arriba abajo, maldiciendo porque no era una opción quedarnos toda la mañana en la cama follando.

─ ¿Te lastimé? ─Pregunté con horror, suplicando por no haber sido demasiado rudo. No era idiota, sabía que ella iba a sangrar, pero no quería corroborarlo. Sus ojitos resplandecientes me vieron, envuelta en un rojo bermellón.

─No. Solo estoy incómoda, voy a lavarme ─dijo sin verme, saliendo del cuarto envuelta en las sábanas. Resoplé y me dejé caer por el colchón.

.

.

.

Bella entró a la habitación con una enorme, demasiado enorme, camiseta de The Distillers y unas medias a rayas en tonalidades de rosa. Para mi deleite, sus piernas delgadas y desnudas se paseaban de un lado a otro por la habitación recogiendo ropa. Apenas y había cruzado miradas conmigo, seguí sus movimientos hasta llegar a mi lado, donde tomó mis jeans y los dejó sobre la cama.

Me crucé de brazos, observándola doblar con demasiada delicadeza mi camisa, como embotando la mente en algo que no le permitiera dirigirse a mí. Sacudió con un poco de fuerza algunas sábanas enrolladas a los pies de la cama. Fruncí el ceño y flexione mis piernas para evitar que me llevara con ellas en el sacudón. La jodida Swan no me miró ni una sola vez. Me mantuve en silencio, examinando lo que hacía. Tirando todo lo que estaba en la cama al suelo, su ceño fruncido, labios apretados, y moviéndose con rudeza por el lugar.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─me animé a preguntar, a pesar de no recibir ni siquiera una ojeada de su parte.

─Bien ─respondió, volteándose y llevando todo a la canasta de ropa sucia. Se acercó a mi lado, y por un momento pensé que iba a sentarse junto a mí, uno de sus brazos consiguió meterse tras de mí y arrancó de un tirón las almohadas. Tuve que moverme del lugar dejando mis pies en el suelo. ¡Mierda que estaba siendo ruda! ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

Volvió hasta el extremo de la cama y quitó la sábana, lo que me obligó a levantarme de un tirón.

─ ¿Qué mierda Swan? ¿Qué te pasa? ─Solté fastidioso.

─ ¿Qué? Nada ¿Por qué? ─Terminó quitando la jodida tela de una vez y tirando todo en la canasta. Otra vez sin cruzar miradas conmigo.

─ ¿Vas a prenderle fuego a todo? Digo…porque estoy sano, y no tengo piojos. ─Apenas reí acercándome a ella.

─ ¿Qué? Estás loco, solo quiero poner a lavar lo que ensucie ─soltó, enroscando los dedos y recostándose por la pared. _¿Esto era por lo de la sangre?_

─Uhm ─desenredé sus dedos y la acerqué a mi cuerpo para besarla. Estaba poniéndome nervioso su actitud. Ella envolvió muy rápido sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y acarició mi nuca, mandando a volar la suavidad con la que pensaba besarla. No tomo demasiado tiempo llegar a su cama y recostarla, mientras me deleitaba con su piel, y sus piernas ciñéndose a mi cuerpo.

─ ¡Charlie! ─Casi gritó, saltando de la cama y dejándome con una jodida carpa entre las piernas.

─ ¿Otra vez? No me jodas Swan. Aún no llega ─terminé fastidiado.

─Se que aún no llega, pero quiero ordenar todo esto antes de que él llegue. No quiero que vea esto ─dijo atropellando las palabras. La observé ir de un lado al otro por el cuarto, me levanté de mi lugar y tomé mis cosas para salir de su casa.

También estaba preocupado por Charlie, y su inminente llegada. Pero… no esperaba rosas y desayuno, solo que tampoco esperaba que ella fuera tan cortante con su actitud. ¡Diablos! Ella había perdido su virginidad, ¿no se suponía que tenía que ser todo de color de rosa? Tal vez no le gusto, lo hice mal, o tal vez soy un imbécil y estoy mariconeando.

─ ¡Edward! ─Escuché tras de mí, bajando las escaleras a mucha prisa, decidí ignorar su llamado y terminar de arreglar mi ropa. Levante la mirada acomodando mi camisa, y de verdad que me sentía una niñita, porque ella estaba ahí a los pies de las escaleras, casi indiferente, echándome algunas miradas de duda, con la maldita pierna desnuda batiéndose de arriba abajo, una mano en el barandal y la otra enrollando las puntas de su cabello. Perra, tan linda.

─Me voy. Puedes estar tranquila ya, Charlie no me encontrará aquí. ─ _¡Oh! Cullen, suenas con el corazón roto. _

─Está bien ─respondió alejándose de su lugar y caminando hacia mí. Tragué saliva e intenté erguirme y alejar esa manipulación silenciosa que ella ejercía con la proximidad. En vano, y a la mierda todo, cuando sus manos se apoyaron en mi pecho, y las mías apretaron su cintura, envolviéndola, apretándola y finalmente levantándola de su lugar para ella pudiera abrazarme por mi nuca, besando mi hombro, mi cuello, mi barbilla. Y la muy perra razón se desvanecía con el aroma de Bella impregnándoseme en la piel, y de repente la calidez de mi pecho se hizo enorme y devastadora, tanto que ningún lugar de mi cuerpo quiso dejar de consumir a Swan.

¡Oh vamos! Si ahora hasta ella introducía su lengua en mi boca, y yo me sentía vibrar, y totalmente desvirgado. Por favor, ella no puede ser tan toxica. Me separe de sus labios, sosteniéndola contra mi pecho.

─ ¿Qué? ─Soltó sonriendo, colgándose de mi cuello, me aparté unos centímetros y repasé su rostro limpio, recién levantado y su sonrisa perfecta. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando accedí a acostarme con ella? Era su primera vez, y antes de eso, ella ya me había confesado su amor. ¿Por qué me sentía tan comprometido? Estaba seguro que nunca una sensación tan poderosa se había instalado en mi pecho después de follar con una chica. Y menos aún, jamás me había sentido como caminando entre las nubes, y flotando entre rosas y fresias. Quiero vomitar mariposas.

Necesitaba salir a beber hasta la inconsciencia y/o jugar fútbol.

─Me siento mal ─escupí, embobado en sus ojos. Swan se soltó de mi abrazo y acunó mi rostro.

─ ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te duele?

─No sé. ─Idiota. Revoleé los ojos intentando acercar la puerta más a mi lugar y largarme a llorar a mi Volvo. Ella me dio una media sonrisa y se acercó suavemente a besar mis labios. Con un entusiasmo sobredimensionado estampe a Bella contra la puerta de entrada y besé sus labios con extremo fervor.

─En serio… ¿estás bien? ─_No_ ¿Por qué eres tan linda? ¿Por qué estoy tan embobado? Quise que de mis labios salieran algunas palabras coherentes pero sólo me perdí en sus ojos y deleité a mis manos con la piel de sus caderas, hasta llegar al elástico de su ropa interior que baje rápidamente. Swan se tensó y junto sus piernas impidiéndome terminar con la tarea.

─Basta Edward…no lo vamos a hacer de nuevo. ─Terminó con sus ojos hecho una furia. Me apartó lo suficiente para tomar sus bragas y colocarlas nuevamente, con mi mirada insistente repasando su culo, alejándose de mi zona de perversión. Tragué saliva y pensé por unos segundos qué cosas me iban a ser más difíciles de ahora en más; si mantener a Swan abierta y entre mis piernas o dejar las líneas. Y definitivamente no quería dejar ninguna de las dos.

Me giré para abrir la puerta y salir volando de su casa, necesitaba tiempo para asimilar que esto no estaba yendo bien.

─Nos vemos ─solté entre molesto y frustrado. Ella solo parpadeó un instante y se acercó a mi lado con la intención de decirme algo que retuvo tras sus labios. Esperé el tiempo suficiente para darle la oportunidad de decírmelo pero solo me sonrió, acompañando mi salida. Entonces supe que ya no iba a decir más nada.

─Adiós Edward. ─Cerré de un portazo y me largué a mi casa, necesitaba una línea, un porro, o cualquier cosa que me desintoxicara de Isabella Swan.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Limones – B.S POV**_

─Voy a dormir quince horas ¿me llamas después de eso? ─Levanté la taza de leche de Charlie y me dispuse a limpiar la cocina mientras él se alistaba para dormir luego de su turno nocturno.

─Te llamaré a la hora de la cena ¿Cenarás aquí o en la estación?

─Necesito consumir algo más que pizza, ¿puedes hacer algo casero? ─Asentí, acercándome a la heladera para echarle un vistazo y mirar qué podía cocinar hoy. Charlie desapareció de la cocina arrastrando los pies por las escaleras, el pobre estaba muerto de trabajar en las noches.

─ ¡Papá! Renée va a venir a casa en unos días ─solté, esperando a que cayera rendido por las escaleras luego de escuchar eso. Sus pasos se detuvieron, y por unos segundos, consideré salir corriendo de la cocina y ver en qué condiciones estaba, hasta que escuché su voz.

─Lo sé, me iré a pescar al Orinoco esos días. ─Si no supiera que ambos se aman a pesar del divorcio y que sus vidas son muy diferentes hoy en día, jamás podría entender la gracia de papá.

La visita de Reneé realmente no me dejaba muy contenta, pero tenía que admitir que extrañaba mucho a mi mamá. Y tal vez la aceptación de que el miedo era el que no me contentaba demasiado, era algo más cercano a la realidad que al deseo de que ella no viniera a Forks. No quería que Reneé supiera sobre Edward, no tenía intenciones de que mis sentimientos quedasen expuestos ante ella. Y mi madre era particularmente perspicaz, persuasiva y bruja, no había forma de salvarme de ella. Una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro cuando mis fosas nasales se llenaron de recuerdos hermosos en los brazos de mamá, con su comida quemada y ese particular perfume que envolvía nuestra antigua casa. Recuerdos de esos abrazos en los que su olor me mantenía a salvo. La extrañaba mucho, y realmente tenía demasiadas ganas de compartir cosas con ella, a pesar de que una de ellas era la que menos deseaba compartir.

Me moví por la cocina casi bailando entre estante y estante, mezclando ingredientes de todas clases, y hasta tarareando viejas canciones de amor que Reneé me hacía escuchar de niña. Nada podía opacar la excelsa sensación de sentirme más mujer que ayer, y más dispuesta a mis sentimientos que nunca. No era el sexo, no eran los orgasmos. Era yo, era la libertad de mis emociones, la realidad de mi sexualidad, y el disfrute de mi amor.

Más que nunca enamorada.

.

.

.

─ ¿No intentarás acercarte a ella? ─Preguntó Angie, ambas viendo por la ventana a nuestra amiga Alice sentada fuera del comedor con un cuaderno en su mano escribiendo. No sabía si podía decirle a Ángela lo que pasaba con ella, pero sabía que no podía acercarme a mi amiga por el momento, quería darle un poco más de espacio. Prometí esperar por ella, y mientras no la viera lastimarse iba a monitorear de lejos su actitud.

─No por ahora Angie. Ella necesita estar sola ─terminé volviendo a mi lugar. Jasper se encontraba sentado en otra mesa, lejos de la nuestra, donde solía compartir el almuerzo. Suponía que no quería entrar en cuestionamientos, y también sabía que iba a estar bien si Edward estaba con él. Solía ser un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, pero al menos sabía que su amistad era realmente importante para él.

─Se que no quieres contarme qué pasó con ella, pero déjame decirte que no es muy difícil deducir qué es lo que sucede si los ves distanciados ─mencionó haciendo hincapié en Alice y Jasper.

─Lo sé Angie, pero es su historia y sus problemas, deja que sea ella quien nos quiera contar sobre ello. ─Me sentía tramposa, porque sabía que Ali no iba a compartir con más nadie lo que sintiera, su mail había sido lo suficientemente cortante y decisivo como para albergar esperanzas en Ángela sobre una pronta explicación de su estado.

─ ¿Te hiciste algo en el pelo? ─Dejé mi sándwich a la mitad de camino por la repentina pregunta.

─ ¿Disculpa?

─No lo sé, ¿te hiciste algo en el pelo o cambiaste la raya? Tienes algo raro, te ves muy bien, pero…diferente. ─Dejé mi almuerzo en el plato y no pude echar una mirada hacia el extremo del comedor. Del otro lado, Edward comía junto a Jasper muy tranquilamente. Y los recuerdos de hace unos días atrás, convirtieron mi rostro en una enorme cereza que traté de disimular bebiendo un poco de mi jugo. Tosí un poco para liberar mi voz y apartar cualquier duda en mi tono.

─No. Estoy igual que siempre ─respondí volviendo a mi comida. Angie me dedicó una mirada sospechosa que no duró más que un suspiro y volvió a su almuerzo.

¿Se me notaba tanto que ya no llevaba la V en mi frente?

.

.

.

Edward y yo no nos habíamos vuelto a ver después de haber tenido sexo en mi casa. Ni siquiera habíamos vuelto a tener contacto de ninguna otra manera. Alice estaba recluida en su depresión, por lo cual me mantenía muy distante al entorno de Cullen. No me desesperaba, pero sí, para mi desgracia, me hacía extrañarlo un poco más todos los días.

En ninguno de los anteriores días habíamos coincidido en nuestras clases y hoy volveríamos a vernos las caras en Biología.

El trayecto del comedor al aula fue el camino más agobiante que tuve que enfrentar, mientras Angie me contaba de su última pelea con Ben, yo mordía mis labios y devanaba mis sesos por elaborar una actitud que me mantuviera segura al encuentro con él. Cuando ambas pasamos por la puerta del aula, yo en último lugar por supuesto, todo mi cuerpo volvió a sentir las mismas ansias y nerviosismo que aquel primer día en el que llegué a la escuela y conocí a Edward.

Por supuesto que, aquel día, esa Isabella Swan, era solo una efímera persona que iba a terminar perdiendo la sanidad de sus sentidos por su compañero de banco. Mismo, que hoy en día, esperaba sentado en su lugar, con gafas y lápiz en mano, sonriéndome muy sospechosamente a mi acercamiento.

─Hola Edward ¿puedo saber de qué te ríes? ─Dije sentándome en mi lugar y dejando mis cosas sobre el banco. Él volteó para acompañar cada uno de mis movimientos con sus ojos, esas preciosas esmeraldas, un poco opacadas tras esos anteojos.

─Cuando entraste por esa puerta, caminaste por el pasillo tan lentamente con esa aura de tranquilidad negada que sueles cargar, te imaginé desnuda. ─Me moví un poco alterada por sus palabras y separé mis labios dispuesta a responderle con alguna grosería por su falta de respeto, pero Edward me tomó del brazo y me acercó a su cuerpo.

─Hoy en el comedor, mientras te terminabas el sándwich, te veía beber el jugo y hablar con Ángela, te imaginé desnuda. Ahora mismo que estas a mi lado, te imagino desnuda. Y no sabes lo feliz que estoy de saber que no necesito imaginar, suponer, ni idealizar más. Porque ya se cómo es tu cuerpo debajo de toda esa ropa Swan. Y ¿sabes? Me encanta ─terminó soltándome cuando el profesor entró al aula.

─ ¿Te encanta? Pues cierra la maldita boca, y deja de hablar sobre mi cuerpo desnudo en este maldito instante si no quieres que imagine una patada en tus bolas, o mejor, la haga realidad. ─Resoplé abriendo mi libro y concentrándome en la clase. Edward siguió riendo por lo bajo y atrajo mi silla con un chirriante sonido de la misma. Lo miré incrédula por su actitud y atiné a alejarme nuevamente pero él me lo impidió con su pie sosteniendo la silla en el lugar.

─Basta Edward ─Solté entre dientes.

─Deja de ser tan perra conmigo. Ni siquiera me has saludado como lo merezco y ya traes esa actitud de mierda. Podrías ser una novia más linda y tratarme con un poco más de cariño después de mi enorme demostración de amor de hace unos días ¿No? ─Mi mandíbula cayó unos metros y mis ojos se abrieron enormes al escucharlo decir esas palabras. Edward estaba completamente desquiciado y consumido por la droga. ¿Novia más linda? ¿Demostración de amor?

─ ¿Te drogaste hoy? ─Pregunté aún atónita.

─Si cuenta el porro como droga realmente nociva, entonces sí, fume un par con Jasper ─dijo envolviendo mi cintura con su brazo. Miré a mí alrededor a toda la clase, y nadie estaba prestando a atención a ella, ni a nosotros. Solo Ángela se percató de nuestro acercamiento pero cuando la pesqué observando volvió a su cuaderno. Mis mejillas se colorearon un poco y volví a Edward que estaba cada vez más cerca de mi rostro.

─Swan… ─susurró cerca de mis labios y nada ni nadie pudieron impedir que mi boca se estampara de forma violenta sobre la suya. Casi con la misma necesidad que un viajero en el medio del desierto por un poco de agua, me fundí sobre sus labios, y no necesité mucho más para sentir entre mis piernas el dolor del sexo añorado.

─ ¡Cullen! ¡Swan! A dirección, ahora mismo ─gritó el profesor.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Manzanas – E.C POV**_

─ ¡Mierda! ─solté, pateando un maldito juego de mesa sobre la alfombra.

─ ¡Nina! ─grite escaleras abajo en dirección al cuarto de mi hija. Esa parte desordenada definitivamente no la había sacado de mí. Era muy cuidadoso con mis cosas. Bella tenía la cabeza en las nubes.

─ ¡Nina! ¡Baja ahora mismo!

─ ¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó Charlie saliendo de la cocina con una cerveza en la mano. Le señalé el piso de la sala y la infinidad de juguetes desperdigados por el living, él solo sonrió de lado y volvió a la cocina. Maggie estaba cocinando, y Charlie mientras tanto oficiaba de "probador" de su comida.

Durante el día había intentado controlar mi emoción por la inminente llegaba de Bella, pero la mayor parte del tiempo me había sido casi imposible mantenerme tranquilo. Había pasado las horas al piano, ensayando nuevas obras que iban a formar parte del nuevo proyecto que iba a tenerme como productor, director y compositor de mi último trabajo. Llevándome nuevamente al mercado laboral, después de meses de una rehabilitación insoportable, que me mantuvo relegado de mi familia por demasiado tiempo.

─ ¿Papi? ─Oí la voz de Nina bajar por las escaleras con precaución, examinando mi actitud, esperando que la regañara de un momento a otro.

─ ¿Papi? Porque mejor no juntas todos esos juguetitos que dejaste tirados por todos lados, para que tu papi no se rompa el tobillo tratando de caminar por la casa.

─ ¡Ay no papi, estaba mirando una película! ¿Puedo recogerlos después de la película? ─Juntó sus manitos frente a su pecho y se acercó a mi lugar, imagino que, para que su show tuviera un poco más de efecto. Pero la mayoría de las veces, los ojitos de gatito de Shrek rompían el corazón de Bella, y aunque me hacía el fuerte, a veces podía doblegarme, pero ¡casi me rompo un pie!, así que no iba a discutir mucho más con ella.

─Ahora Nina ─recalqué usando la mirada de "No hay chance de que funcionen tus ojitos".

─Quiero ver la película. Los juntaré luego que terminé. ─Volteó subiendo las escaleras a prisa. Casi me atraganto con mi saliva, ¡Diablos! Tiene 8 años ¿cuántos pensaba que tenía, 16?

─ ¡Nina! ¡Dije ahora mismo! ─Volví sobre mis pasos acercándome al barandal─ Y te he dicho que ¡no puedes correr por las escaleras! ─Ella detuvo sus pasos al llegar al primer piso y tragó saliva, caminando lento, bajando cada escalón.

─Mamá corre por las escaleras, y tú también. ─La escuché murmurar por lo bajo.

─ ¿Qué dijiste? ─Insté, pisándole los talones, mientras ella tomaba uno por uno los juguetes del suelo.

─Nada. Le voy a decir a mamá que me gritaste. ─Reí por unos segundos, y me acomodé en el sillón viendo llegar a Charlie a mi lado ofreciéndome una cerveza.

─ ¿Puedes creerlo? Me amenaza con decirle a Bella que la regañé por dejar sus juguetes tirados. ─Charlie simplemente río y se acomodó en el sillón.

─Abuelo, Edward me gritó. ─Llorisqueó ella guardando las muñecas en el canasto de los juguetes. Ahora soy Edward, siempre que se enoja soy Edward.

─Sí lo oí preciosa, pero no te dijo nada malo. Solo junta tus juguetes. ─Siempre tan sereno con ella.

─No soy Edward, Nina. Papá, papi, padre, algunas de las que puedes usar, y no esta bien que hagas escándalo con tu abuelo en casa ¿Qué va a pensar de ti? ─Me vio con horror y paso de mi rostro al de Charlie, él le sonrió y le extendió sus brazos para que ella se refugiara en ellos. Crucé miradas con él, deseando que no fuera tan permisivo, pero Charlie siempre me iba a llevar la contra.

─No te quiero más Edward. ─Soltó entre sollozos en el regazo de su abuelo.

─ ¿Ah no? Pues no me importa. Yo si te quiero. ¿Terminaste de juntar todo? ─Apremié, mientras ella se soltaba de los brazos del Jefe Swan y volvía a su tarea.

Ninguno de los dos adultos perdió de vista los movimientos de Nina, Charlie deshaciéndose en su baba por ella, y yo, no muy lejos de él. Una de las más férreas coincidencias que imperaba entre ambos, era el amor incondicional que les teníamos a nuestras más perfectas mujeres, Isabella Swan y Nina Cullen. Y aunque a veces me sintiera raro compartiendo algo con él, con el tiempo el concepto de familia cobró más resonancia todos los días de mi vida. Compartir una cerveza con el Jefe y mirar un partido de la NFL, nunca se había sentido más natural que la necesidad de cualquier ser por alcanzar la felicidad. Siempre había albergado esperanzas de que el futuro lejano fuera a ser de provecho, en lugar del presente que siempre me desgarraba, me había cansado de vivir entre la fe, pensaba que solo era resignarme a no querer descubrir la verdad.

Me equivoqué en cada una de mis acciones instintivas, buscando desesperadamente la solución inmediata y tranquilizadora, esa que vive de momentos, que se deshace con los días. Entonces entendí que nunca había seguido mis instintos, porque ningún hombre hubiera errado más que yo en cualquier momento de su vida. Siempre me había negado a la realidad de mí ser, el instinto se aplacó por estupidez, ni siquiera la necesidad parecía verdadera, porque no había cosa más instintiva que la necesidad de algo. Y yo había podido sobrevivir aplastando quien era cada día, cada noche, todos los días de mi vida durante años.

Mis ansias, mi instinto de ser humano, me mantenían en la tierra y a su vez me desequilibraban. Pero era preciso alguna vez en la vida encolerizarse con las cosas para que una vez salgan bien, solo esperaba no desviarme de la realidad. En mi sillón con la pantalla frente a mis ojos, la sensación de realidad dichosa, digna pero sobre todo, correcta, nunca fue más inmensa. Solo me faltaba ella para alcanzar la plenitud de mi alba, Nina, y mi hijo o hija. Sonreí para mis adentros a sabiendas de que nadie estaba enterado de que Bella iba a llegar el viernes. Deseaba tanto tenerla en mis brazos, pero deseaba mucho más poder ver su pancita.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─Preguntó Charlie quitándome de mis pensamientos.

─ ¿Eh? Sí, sí, perfecto. ¿Nina? ─Pregunté, repasando la sala, ahora impoluta sin ningún juguete que amenazara mis pies.

─Fue a buscar cereal ─contestó volviendo a la pantalla. Me giré hacia la cocina para ver entrar a Nina con un enorme tazón de cereal con leche, haciendo equilibrio para llegar a la sala. Antes de que dejara caer alguna gota sobre el parqué, alcancé a llegar hasta ella y tome la taza para dejarla en la mesa. Ella no lo agradeció, solo se sentó de piernas cruzadas a mi lado sobre el sofá y me envió una mirada gélida advirtiéndome que aún seguía enojada conmigo. Me senté en mi lugar, muy cerca de su cuerpo y la tomé por sorpresa estrechándola a mi pecho.

─ ¿Me quieres? ─Susurré en su oído, ella chilló un poco y trató de zafarse pero la retuve a mi lado.

─ ¿No me quieres un poquito? ─Insistí juguetón, tratando de hacerle cosquillas. Nina no pudo no soltar la sonrisa que se le escapaba por todo el rostro y asintió con su carita en mi pecho. No tenía mucho que decir por ello, más que satisfacción sentida por todo mi cuerpo. Así como yo estaba enamorado de ella, mi niña me amaba todos los días. No tardó mucho en instalarse entre mis piernas y tomar su tazón de cereales con leche, mientras dejaba caer su cabecita contra mi pecho. Acaricié su cabello, ayudándola a quitárselo de la cara armando una pequeña trenza que Bella me había enseñado a hacerle. Charlie nos observó en cada movimiento, siempre sonriendo.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Limones – B.S POV**_

Me quede más de la cuenta en la puerta de entrada de casa, Charlie debía estar durmiendo o apenas despertándose, esos turnos nocturnos lo dejaban en coma. El papel en mi mano temblando y mis ojos rebotando entre la puerta y el papel, la puerta y el papel. _Amonestada por comportamiento inadecuado en clase_, y debajo de él, una descripción exacta de dónde estaban mis labios y los de Edward al momento del llamado de atención del Profesor. Imbécil. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Charlie que tenía que firmar esa estúpida nota antes del viernes? Me lo pensé mejor y la guardé en el bolsillo de mis jeans, tenía algunos días para ello. Siempre podía falsificar la firma del Jefe de Policía de Forks.

.

.

.

─ ¿Quieres dar una vuelta? ─Preguntó Jake con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, apartándose para dejarme apreciar la hermosa motocicleta que escondía a sus espaldas.

─ ¿De dónde demonios sacaste eso? ─Me acerqué maravillada tocando cada partecita de la nueva belleza.

─Me la compré ─contestó orgulloso cruzándose de brazos.

─ ¿Y a quién le vendes tu trasero para conseguir el dinero? ─Me subí automáticamente y tome el volante sonriendo como idiota, ansiosa por ponerla a andar en cualquier momento.

─Resulta que yo sí trabajo ¿sabías? Me pagan muy bien por mis servicios como mecánico.

─ ¿Querrás decir que robas muy bien como mecánico y por eso ganas bien? Todos se abusan con los precios. Pregúntales a las mujeres. ─Toqué varios botones y me asusté cuando sonó la bocina, Jacob quitó mis manos del volante lanzándome la mirada de "No toques más mi juguete", fruncí el ceño y me baje de ella intentando no romperme la nariz. Era colosal la muy hermosa.

─Mira, si quieres damos una vuelta, pero no voy a prestártela.

─ ¿Por qué no? Enséñame a conducirla y puedo darte un paseo ─dije guiñándole un ojo.

─En tus sueños, déjame desfrutarla, es nueva. No quiero que termine hecha trizas. ─Jake se subió fácilmente a ella, una maestría que envidie cuando me toco volver al asiento. Me aferré apenas de la cintura de mi amigo, los espejos me dieron la imagen de su rostro, sonriente y orgulloso. Pensé por un segundo si tal vez no era darle algún tipo de empujón a su intento de filtreo, pero las suposiciones volaron cuando el rugir del motor empinó mi trasero y me cargué de adrenalina. El viento desparramo mi melena y mis ojos se hicieron pequeños protegiéndose del azote. Escondí la sonrisa que estallaba en mis labios detrás del hombro de Jake, en ese mismo instante un rugido nos deslizó con velocidad por la ruta y la risa de mi amigo me hizo saber que estaba disfrutándolo igual que yo.

.

.

.

─No te acostumbres, es solo una forma de agradecerte el paseo ─solté lamiendo el helado que tenía en mis manos y oyéndome más niña que nunca. Cargada de adrenalina y excitación, lo único que quería cuando baje de esa moto, era un helado. Compre uno para Jake y uno con extra chocolate para mi, estaba ansiosa por volver a casa en la motocicleta, aunque sabía que él no me la iba a prestar, me conformaba con saber que iba sentir la emoción de nuevo por mis venas.

─Me estoy congelando ─soltó tiritando.

─Necesitaba algo frío y dulce. Lo recompensaremos con una gran taza de café en casa, Charlie saldrá del coma cuando huela el aroma.

─Billy está en crisis. Lo extraña tanto por las tardes que temo que en cualquier momento me pida que lo acompañe a pescar o comparta sus charlas de hombre conmigo. Mierda, ojala Charlie deje esos putos turnos nocturnos. No voy a soportar ver a papá llorando por un hombre. ─Manché mi rostro con un poco de helado por la risa. Pobre Billy, extrañaba a Charlie. Y yo que estaba tan feliz de tener la casa sola para mí la mayor parte de las noches. Gracias a sus turnos nocturnos, mi virginidad había sido arrebatada. Y estaba pensando seriamente en darme una segunda oportunidad, a pesar de que había decidido que esa fuera la última y única noche con Edward. Nada más destructivo para mí que resistir a pesar del amor. Oye pero era sexo, un poquito más tal vez…

─Ahora creo que Charlie será desplazado por unas semanas. ─Me volví hacia él y pregunté con la mirada.

─Espera, tu andas con Edward ¿verdad? ¿Acaso él no te dijo nada? ─Me atoré con el helado y me acomodé en el cordón de la acera donde estábamos sentados.

─ ¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ─Lo increpé─. ¿Y qué demonios tiene que ver con Billy? ─Él solo río y volvió a comer mientras mantenía la vista fija en el horizonte.

─Nada, olvídalo.

─Jacob, dímelo ─apuré, dejando de lado mi helado por unos momentos. El frío del chocolate empezaba a congelarme el cráneo.

─Billy esta feliz porque mañana viene Rachel a Forks. Hace casi un año se fue a estudiar al exterior ¿lo recuerdas? ─Recordaba una vaga mención de Charlie acerca de ello, pero claramente no había sido de mi total interés puesto que solo los destellos de esa conversación aparecían intermitentes en mi memoria.

─Algo ─dije no muy segura de si realmente lo recordaba o estaba tratando de montar la escena en mi recuerdo─. ¿Qué tiene que ver con Edward? ─retomé lo importante para mí.

─Es la mejor amiga de Edward. Bueno… ─hizo una mueca y movió su rostro de lado a lado dándome a entender algo más─ algo así como la amiga. ─En ese instante lo único que quería era estampar el cono de helado en la frente de Jacob a ver si con eso dejaba escapar un poco más de información.

─Espera. ─Y realmente fue más una necesidad de procesar lo que me estaba diciendo, porque ¿no había nada raro en que ella fuese la amiga de Edward?

Rachel Black tenía dos años más que yo, la misma diferencia con Edward. Apenas la recordaba, mis días en Forks cuando era pequeña estaban llenos de juegos y corridas por el bosque, la mayor parte de ellas de la mano de Jake. Algunas cenas con su familia en donde ella estaba junto a sus hermanos sentados en mi casa o en casa de Billy. Intenté hacer memoria, y el último encuentro en el que habíamos pasado todos juntos estaba inmortalizado en una foto que llevaba colgada en mi cuarto. Esa misma que Alice había sujeto en sus manos y había visto con cariño. Aquella vez, esa melancolía en sus ojos me había confundido un poco. Y ahora Edward era amigo de Rachel ¿desde cuándo?

Pero algo más horrible ahogo mi pecho. Rachel era hermosa, una piel canela, ojos grandes y oscuros, cabello lacio negro, largo muy largo. Recuerdo las noches en las que ella hacía trenzas en mis pequeños mechones, yo adoraba su cabello, brillaba sin el sol, y resplandecía con él.

Continué comiendo el helado, con algo más agridulce bajando por mi garganta. Miedo.

─Supongo que si estás con Edward, no hay nada extraño. ─Me volví hacia él y traté de no tejer en mi mente alguna supuesta emboscada de su parte para hacerme sentir insegura ¿Por qué me mentiría?

─Jake, Edward y yo no somos nada. Sí, hubo…algo, pero no fue demasiado. Realmente no se nada de lo que me dices ─terminé, lanzando lo que quedaba del helado y limpiando mis manos─. ¿Vamos? Refresco demasiado. ─Froté mis brazos y caminé a la motocicleta. De pronto la ansiedad se petrificó y entendí que tal vez no era buena idea tener una segunda oportunidad de acostarme con Edward. Aunque fuera sexo, si lo pensaba mejor, el amor a veces no resiste al amor.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Manzanas – E.C POV**_

─Sube ─dije tan pronto como abrí la puerta del Audi para Nina y Charlie tomaba asiento en el lugar del copiloto.

Me prometí no decirle a nadie sobre la llegada de Bella mañana en la noche, pero durante los días en casa, me encontré insoportablemente histérico por confesárselo a alguien. Y la verdad es que desde que supe que ella estaría en casa en apenas unos días, mi primer pensamiento fue totalmente egoísta._ La quiero para mi en los días siguientes, no familia, no amigos, no nada. _Estaba dispuesto a encerrarla en el cuarto, con algunos recreos para que viera a Nina y para alimentarse. No podía olvidar que estaba embarazada. Pero estaba totalmente enfermo de egoísmo y necesitaba su regazo por una noche para recobrar las fuerzas.

─Edward solo déjame en la puerta, no quiero que seas niñero ─interrumpió Charlie mis pensamientos.

─Está bien, de todas formas no iba a hacerte compañía ─dije riendo, dándole una mirada de reojo.

─Eso me imaginaba. Solo dime cómo volver y no tendrás que pasar por nosotros ─soltó perdiéndose en la vista de la ventana, supongo yo, ocultando su rostro por la pena. Adoraba ver a Charlie un poco vergonzoso, en realidad, me hacía sentir poderoso. Porque soy un puto cabrón.

─Bien, como diga Jefe. No voy a intentar hacerle pasar más horas junto a mí. Pero… ─volteó hacia mi lado, y aunque tenía que mantener la vista en la carretera, me di el gusto de ver una mueca de ofuscación. Sonreí de lado y continúe─ Nina tiene toque de queda. ─Mire por el espejo retrovisor y la vi fruncir el ceño.

─ ¿Yo qué? ─Preguntó acomodándose un poco más hacia adelante en su asiento.

─No va a volver a las doce de la noche Edward. Solo va a pasar el día conmigo.

─Si bueno, pero a las 10 tiene que estar en la cama. ─sonreí con lo último. Charlie frunció el ceño sin entender lo que le decía.

─Ayer me acostaste a las 12 de la noche ─dijo Nina, bufé y antes de contestar terminé la maniobra de estacionamiento. No podía explicarle a Charlie que Nina tenía que dormirse antes para recibir a Bella en la madrugada.

─Ayer, hoy es hoy preciosa. ¿Puedes traerla antes de las 10? ─Pregunté lo más educadamente posible, sabiendo que él ya se estaba ofendiendo.

─No nos tardaremos tanto Edward, soy su abuelo, no se va con un extraño ─dijo saliendo del coche y azotando la puerta, lo miré de reojo y seguí sus movimientos mientras dejaba a Nina salir del auto. Baje la ventanilla y saqué el brazo antes de verlos partir.

─ ¡Hey! ─ambos voltearon, pero le hice una seña con el dedo a mi hija para que se acercara al auto─. ¿Tú no piensas saludarme? ─Increpé molesto con ella. Odiaba que a veces Charlie me quitara el centro de atención.

─Lo siento papi, adiós. ─Se empinó en la puerta, apoyé mi mano sobre su mejilla, besé su frente y ella besó mi rostro.

─Toma esto, y no le digas a Charlie que te lo di ¿entendiste? ─Susurré cerca de su rostro, con la mirada inquisidora del Jefe a unos pasos detrás de ella. Envolví el par de billetes y se los pasé a sus manos mientras ella hábilmente los guardaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Se despidió agitando su mano y brincando hasta que su abuelo la tomo del brazo y juntos entraron al complejo de cines más grandes que tenía la ciudad.

Cerré la ventana y manejé a toda prisa hasta la dirección que me sabía de memoria. Una leve llovizna empezaba a caer en la ciudad, me subí las solapas de mi abrigo cuando baje del auto. Miré a mí alrededor y realmente me arrepentí de haber salido con el Audi, pero ni modo. Esperaba encontrarlo nuevamente en su lugar cuando bajara. El barrio no era lindo pero el apartamento si lo era y sobre todo muy espacioso, con un hermoso jardín en planta baja, eso me dejaba tranquilo. Alex necesitaba lugar para correr y jugar, cualquier niño de su edad lo necesitaba. Subí al trote los escalones que me dejaban a un paso de la entrada y tan pronto como toqué el timbre la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Alex esbozó una sonrisa enorme, su cabello castaño con mechones ondulados que caían sobre sus hermosos ojos azules estallaban en felicidad cada vez que me veía llegar. Di un paso para entrar al apartamento pero sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura y detuvieron los pasos.

─ ¡Papá! Vino papá ─gritó contra mi chaqueta, hice el tremendo esfuerzo de levantarlo aunque la edad y algunos kilos demás estaban haciendo de Alex un niño menos ligero.

─ ¿Qué diablos Alex? ¿Qué te da tu mamá en la comida? ─Dije entrando con él y cerrando de una patada la puerta. A primera vista la casa parecía vacía, pero eso no podía ser cierto. Ella no dejaría solo Alex.

─ ¿Estás solo? ¿Dónde esta la cabeza de chorlito de tu mamá? ─Él río con fuerza y me abrazó de nuevo, a veces olvidaba que era tremendamente afectivo y sobre todo conmigo.

─Se fue de compras, me dijo que volvería en unos minutos. Dijo que iba por la cena. ─Fruncí el ceño ¿cómo diablos lo dejaba solo? Le daría una patada en el trasero cuando llegara.

─Ya. Bueno ¿me extrañaste? ─Cambié el tema antes de que las ganas de asesinar a su mamá cuando volviera me ganaran. Alex me empujó al sofá y saltó sobre mi regazo.

─Mucho ─sonrío sentándose a mi lado. Me quité el abrigo y él rápidamente lo tomó en sus manos y lo colgó sobre la silla del comedor. Corrió a su habitación y me acomodé mejor en mi lugar repasando el apartamento.

El piano había sido cambiado de lugar pero seguía igual de impoluto. Una pila enorme de partituras esparcidas por el escritorio y varias tazas de café. Sobre el atril de piano un cuaderno y un lápiz con lo que parecía ser una nueva composición. Me acerqué para leer mejor, cuando capte algunos de los arregles, acerque la banqueta y me senté al piano. Alex vino corriendo con un montón de cuadernos en sus manos.

El trato era que cada vez que viniera él debía mostrarme sus deberes, me gustaba revisar sus tareas y saber cómo iba en la escuela. Era un niño muy aplicado pero no por eso quería que se relajara. Su mamá y yo intentábamos estimularlo de muchas maneras, él era especial, y sabíamos que lo normal no era la opción a seguir pero tampoco quería que se sintiese diferente. Por eso mantenía la rutina de corregir sus deberes, queríamos que no se olvidara de ser niño todos los días.

─Alcánzame los lentes, están dentro de mi abrigo en el bolsillo derecho. ─Intenté descifrar el arreglo ante mis narices, estaba muy bien escrito y me moría de ganas de leerlo por completo y tocarlo al piano, pero no quería desatender a Alex.

─Oye Alex ¿hace cuánto esta escribiendo esto tu mamá? ─Si era de hace muy poco, la perra era una jodida genio. Como si no lo supiera ya.

─Mmm no lo sé, creo que desde la noche pasada papá ─dijo él dándome mis lentes.

─Espera un momento…─ tomé mis lentes y dejé los cuadernos de mi hijo a un lado para darme el lujo de leer un poco la composición, la curiosidad me ganaba. Puse mis dedos sobre las teclas y comencé a leer la partitura. Como lo suponía, era maravillosa, las melodías eran retorcidas, y la armonía era perfecta, un colchón de oscuridad en una resplandeciente línea melódica.

─Ayer la estuve tocando, es muy bonita ─dijo él distrayéndome, dejé de tocar cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse, ambos volteamos hacia la entrada.

Ahí estaba ella un poco húmeda con varias bolsas en sus manos y penetrándome con la mirada. Sin quitar sus ojos de mí, tragué saliva y me moví de la silla, ella fue quitándose el abrigo y lo colgó a un lado de la puerta. Me levanté de la banqueta y me acerqué al sofá a esperar algún insulto de su parte.

─Alex ayuda a mamá con las bolsas ─le dije acercándome a ella. Aún mantenía el ceño fruncido.

─Sí papá. ─Obedeció, fui tras sus pasos mientras ella se movía lentamente hasta mí. Se detuvo a unos pasos y me dedicó la peor de las miradas. Esbocé una sonrisa y esperé a que Alex se fuera a la cocina con un par de bolsas. Me agache para tomar las que quedaban y el perfume de jazmines y vainilla que siempre usaba me dio la bienvenida. Uno de los que más adoraba, además del de Bella.

Nos quedamos unos segundos viéndonos a los ojos, a pesar de la distancia que había entre nosotros, estaba seguro que no le iba a costar mucho darme una patada en las bolas.

─ ¿Qué demonios hacías leyendo mis composiciones? ─Soltó acercándose un paso hacia mí. Enarqué una ceja y no me intimidé.

─ ¿Por qué mierda dejas a mi hijo solo en casa? ─Ella abrió muy amplios sus ojos y terminó la distancia que había entre nosotros estrechándome en sus brazos. Me aferré a su cintura y la levanté unos centímetros para dejarla en el lugar nuevamente. Le di mi media sonrisa y caminé a la cocina.

─ ¿Hola no? ─Soltó a mis espaldas con su típico tono de regaño.

─ Hola Rachel.

* * *

_**Hola Lectoras, Cristo me ha enseñado el truco de la resurrección y aquí me tienen de nuevo. Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar en tanto tiempo, pero como venían leyendo en mis notas de autor, el 2012 fue horrible para mi y decidí alejarme de todo para sanar. La página GTSA no funciona más, Fanfics Twilight si, y he decidió quitar mis cuentas personales del perfil de FF, porque el fandom ya no esta amable y no quiero perder recuerdos, por tanta agresividad entre las fans, si están atentas a la página o al fandom sabrán porque lo digo, y las que no, no se preocupen, no es importante, mas que mantener la diversión en este ambiente y la agresión lejos de aquí. Luego les subiré la cuenta que usare de Facebook para que me contacten.****  
****Nuevamente lamentó mucho la tardanza, quienes quieran seguir leyendo este fic, les aviso que nunca abandonare mis historias, todos tenemos momentos malos. Entiendo si no desean seguir leyendo, de todas formas agradezco mucho la amabilidad que han tenido siempre conmigo como para con mis historias. Gracias de corazón. **_

_**Aquí comenzamos de nuevo a actualizar este fic.****  
****Muchísimas Gracias a Eliana Sepúlveda beta de FFAD por betear este cap, gracias por sus lindas palabras para con cada capítulo.****  
****Como estaré todo el día afuera, no tengo chances de subirles el cap hoy, y me lo entrego Eli hace unas horas, no he querido hacerlas esperar mucho más, así q este cap lo esta subiendo Vanerk por mi, muchas gracias a ella por tomarse el tiempo de subirles el cap.****  
****Ahora si, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, tranquilas no piensen mal de Ed, ya desandaré todo, recuerden que ya esta terminada esta historia en mi cabeza. Falta para que termine**** :D ****para mi disfrute, porque de verdad esta mal que lo diga yo, pero a mi me gusta mucho escribir este fic. Es un pedazo de todo lo que soy, y me alegra compartirlo.****  
****Disculpen la extensión de esta nota pero lo ameritaba.****  
****Mordiditas****  
****Regina**_


End file.
